Pokemon X Y
by wholock87
Summary: Secuela de la saga Blanco y Negro que escribí, sera una mezcla entre en anime y el juego como en la anterior. se supone que los personajes principales de esta saga son Ash, Dawn, Serena, Clemont y Bonnie pero por alguna extraña razón solo me deja poner hasta 4 [supuestamente lo había dado un final, pero decidí continuarlo así que lean los avisos que puse en el fic para entender]
1. Chapter 1

CAPITULO 1: ¡KALOS, DONDE EMPIEZAN LOS SUEÑOS Y LAS AVENTURAS!

Era una mañana en la región de Kalos y en el pueblo Vaniville, en una casa una señora estaba preparando el desayuno para ella y para su hija, la señora se llama Grace

Grace: (cortando unas zanahorias) oye fletching, anda despiértala que ya es muy tarde

La pequeña ave empieza a volar y cruza las escaleras para llegar al segundo piso donde se encontraba la habitación. Al entrar se para en la cama y ahí se encontraba una chica castaña que dormía plácidamente. Fletching toma vuelo y se lanza contra la chica haciendo que ella grite por el susto. Mientras tanto abajo la madre que se comenzaba a reír decía "por lo visto ya se despertó". La chica se levanta, y con ropa de dormir baja hacia la cocina

Grace: buenos días Serena

Serena: mamá porque siempre tienes que despertarme así

Grace: no sé, me gusta despertarte de esa forma. Ahora si quieres desayunar sube date una ducha y te cambias porque más tarde tendrás tu entrenamiento

Serena: desacuerdo

La chica sube a cambiarse. Mientras ella hacia eso, un avión que había partido desde Kanto estaba llegando a Kalos, cuando aterrizo un chico que tenía en su cabeza un pikachu salía

Ash: bien pikachu, llegamos a Kalos (acomodándose su gorra) ¡PREPARATE KALOS! ¡ASH KETCHUM AH LLEGADO!

Luego de eso todos los presentes lo quedan mirando con una cara O_O Ash baja rápidamente pero tropieza y se cae por las escaleras. En eso una chica de cabello azul que tenía un piplup en sus brazos acompañado de un señor salían del avión

Mycroft: tu amigo está muy emocionado por lo que veo

Dawn: ajam, está muy feliz de pisar una nueva región

Ambos bajan del avión y Dawn ayuda a Ash a levantarse, salen del aeropuerto y cuando Mycroft está a punto de abrir la puerta

Mycroft: Ash, Dawn bienvenidos a Kalos, y bienvenidos a cuidad Lumiose

Luego de haber dicho eso abre la puerta a lo que Ash y Dawn quedan sorprendidos al ver la ciudad, una ciudad muy grande como Castelia pero la diferencia es que había mucha elegancia en la ciudad, casas antiguas y calles de piedra

Mycroft: que les parece

Ash – Dawn: ¡es increíble!

Mycroft: (acercándose a un panel electrónico) este es el mapa de la ciudad, nosotros estamos aquí Ash si tú quieres ir al gimnasio pues está en el centro de la ciudad, reconocerás el lugar rápidamente y Dawn, aquí está el coliseo donde se hacen los concursos

Ash: fantástico

Dawn: ya quiero inscribirme

Mycroft: pues para los concursos aquí nada más se hace el gran festival. Tengan (les da un mapa electrónico portátil) este es un mapa de toda Kalos, hay pueden ver las rutas, mapas detallados de la ciudades y también pueden ver en donde hay gimnasios y también donde se celebraran concursos

Dawn: gracias (coge el mapa) bueno Ash yo me hare a cargo de esto pues eres algo descuidado

Ash: no hay problema, muchas gracias Mycroft

Mycroft: de nada, bueno me tengo que ir a hacer unas cosas. Nos veremos

Luego de que Mycroft se valla

Ash: oye pikachu, estás listo para una batalla de gimnasio (este afirma con su sonido caracteristico) en ese caso…

Dawn: nada de eso. Acabamos de llegar y tengo hambre así que primero vallamos a un restaurante

Ash: pero… (suena su estómago) bueno creo que tienes razón

Ambos se fueron a un restaurante y se sentaron a esperar, pikachu y piplup estaban sentados tambien en unas sillas junto a sus entrenadores

Ash: que te parece Lumiose

Dawn: es hermosa, mira (señalando una ventana) esos pokemon son muy bonitos

Ash: lástima que no hemos actualizado nuestras pokedex

¿?: se llaman gogoat

Ash: gracias este…

¿?: soy su mesero, díganme que quiere la pareja para hoy

Ash: ah bueno (mirando la carta) quiero el numero 7

Dawn: yo también quiero el 7

Mesero: de acuerdo, en unos minutos traigo su pedido

Ash: gracias, bueno Dawn mira el mapa para saber cuál será nuestra ruta durante la región

Dawn: (mirando el mapa) pues Lumiose está en el centro de la región, y hay varias rutas que salen de la ciudad… que te parece si vamos a la ruta 4, también tiene el nombre de la Senda del Parterre. Si vamos por ahí llegaremos a la ciudad Santalune donde hay un gimnasio y también en unos días se hará un concurso

Ash: bueno entonces ese será el recorrido por el momento

Luego de esa conversación el mesero les trae la orden y empiezan a comer. Luego de eso ambos salen directo al centro de la ciudad para buscar el gimnasio. Ash y Dawn estaban muy impresionados por todos los pokemon nuevos que veían y también por el diseño de la ciudad, ellos llegaron al centro de la ciudad y al llegar quedaron impresionados

Ash: (él y pikachu estaban boquiabiertos) increíble, ese es el gimnasio

Dawn: (ella y piplup estaban boquiabiertos) esa cosa es gigantesca

El gimnasio era una gigantesca torre conocida como la torre prisma, Ash y Dawn entraron al gimnasio y al mismo tiempo un chico rubio de lentes una niña rubia los miraron algo preocupados. Ash y Dawn entraron y empezaron a subir, al mismo tiempo veían generadores de electricidad por todos lados. Ambos llegaron a una puerta metálica y de esta una bocina sale y les empieza a hablar

Bocina: bienvenidos al gimnasio de ciudad Lumiose, quien de ustedes dos es el retador

Ash: yo, Ash Ketchum

Bocina: bien Ash Ketchum, ¿Cuántas medallas tienes?

Ash: ninguna

Bocina: ¡QUE! ¡COMO QUE NINGUNA! ¡ACA NADA MAS PUEDE ENTRAR LOS QUE TIENEN 4 MEDALLAS ASI QUE FUERA DEL LUGAR!

Dawn: oye pero…

El suelo se abre y ambos chicos caen. Ash y Dawn estaban gritando del miedo y salieron expulsados desde un piso muy alto de la torre, en eso una niña rubia observa asustada

¿?: ¡HERMANO MIRA!

El chico rápidamente lanza su mochila y de este sale una especie de airbag en la que Ash y Dawn caen

Ash: (quien se levantaba) gracias eh…

¿?: me llamo Clemont y ella es mi hermana Bonnie

Ash: muchas gracias por salvarnos, me llamo Ash y este es pikachu

Dawn: yo soy Dawn y él es piplup

Clemont: no fue nada

Bonnie: además estaban en peligro,

Ash: (volteándose a ver el gimnasio) pero que tiene ese líder

Dawn: fue muy grosero por haber hecho eso

El comentario de ambos hizo que Clemont y Bonnie se miraran algo preocupados

Clemont: así que eres entrenador

Ash: ajam, venimos desde Kanto y venceré a todos los lideres

Dawn: y yo vine por los concursos

Bonnie: wow eres una coordinadora (le brillan los ojos) es la primera vez que conozco a una

Dawn: ohhh pero que linda

Clemont: oye Ash, yo también soy entrenador que te parece una batalla

Ash: de acuerdo

Todos se dirigieron a una arena de batalla, ya en el lugar

Ash: bien pikachu, es hora de nuestra primera batalla oficial de Kalos

Clemont: (mira su pokeball y en su mente "esta será tu primera batalla" lanza la pokeball) ¡Bunnelby sal!

Ambos pokemon se miraron fijamente y empezaron la batalla y en un árbol que estaba en el lugar había un pokemon que estaba en la cima, él estaba muy débil y cansado. Mientras ellos peleaban en el pueblo Vaniville Grace estaba en el jardín de su casa. Ella observaba a su hija mientras ella montaba un Rhyhorn, ella usaba un traje rosado especial para poder montarlo

Grace: vamos Serena ya lo tienes

Serena: (quien luchaba con todo para poder controlar al Rhyhorn) tan solo espera y veras

Serena tenía mucho control sobre el pokemon pero por accidente ella sale volando por los aires dejándola tirada en una gran cantidad de pasto

Serena: (mientras se levantaba) hay mi cabeza (ella veía estrellas)

Grace: bueno… cada día mejoras mucho (le ayuda a levantarse) sabes te extrañare mañana

Serena: yo también, pero descuida rhyhorn ira conmigo así que estaré segura

Grace: eso es lo bueno, entremos a la casa te curare las heridas

Ambas chicas entran a la casa. Mientras tanto en Lumiose

Ash: pikachu usa cola de hierro

El roedor usa su cola pero bunnelby logra esquivar. A lo que el ataque impacta en un árbol, fue tan fuerte que hace que el pokemon que estaba en la copa caiga

Dawn: pero que…

Ash: (quien rápidamente se va con el pokemon) pero…

Clemont: un froakie

Ash – Dawn: ¿froakie?

Bonnie: es uno de los pokemon que da el profesor Sycamore

Ash: (quien recoge a froakie) rápido hay que llevarlo

Todo el grupo sale a buscar el laboratorio del profesor Sycamore, varios minutos después llegaron

Dawn: (tocando la puerta) hay alguien

Un señor que estaba tirado en su laboratorio con varios papeles y documentos encima se levanta al escuchar el ruido. El sobándose la cabeza por el dolor de haber dormido incomodo se acerca a abrir la puerta

Ash: ¿usted es el profesor Sycamore?

Sycamore: si… ¡ese froakie! ¡¿Dónde lo encontraron?!

Clemont: estaba en la copa de un árbol, se veía muy débil

Sycamore: rápido entremos, les explicare todo luego

Sycamore cogió a froakie y se lo llevo a una máquina de recuperación

Sycamore: verán ese froakie es un pokemon muy problemático

Ash: a que se refiere con problemático

Sycamore: pues este froakie en especial es uno que tiene la costumbre de abandonar a sus entrenadores

Clemont: interesante, quizás esté buscando a uno que cumpla sus expectativas

Sycamore: eso es lo más probable

Luego de eso todos se presentaros y minutos después un garchomp aparece en el lugar y empieza a observar a froakie preocupado

Bonnie: increíble, es la primera vez que veo a un garchomp

Sycamore: es mi fiel amigo, (este empieza a acariciar a garchomp) el me ayuda en mi investigación

Dawn: qué clase de investigación hace usted

Sycamore: que les parece si lo ven ustedes mismos

Luego de unos minutos todos se fueron a una habitación, Sycamore le pone un collar a Garchomp en el cuello y en el centro había una extraña piedra de forma esférica, todos quedaban algo confusos con lo que pasaba. Sycamore se los lleva a todos a otra habitación donde había un cristal, y también habían muchas maquinas que Sycamore empieza a controlar

Sycamore: (mientras controlaba algunas máquinas) que me dirían si les dijera que un pokemon en su fase final de evolución puede volver a evolucionar

Dawn: pues que eso sería imposible

Sycamore: (se empieza a reír) me imaginaba que dirían eso, verán existe una evolución más allá de la fase evolutiva de un pokemon

Ash: a que se refiere con eso

Sycamore: en esta investigación uno debe de ser muy abierto de mente, de lo que estoy hablando es de la mega evolución

Todos: ¡¿megaevolucion?!

Sycamore: es una evolución más allá de la evolución, es algo temporal y solo funciona con una piedra en específico que se relaciona directamente con un pokemon específico. Mi garchomp, la piedra que tiene en el collar es la denominada garchompita, con esa piedra podrá alcanzar la megaevolucion. La máquina que estoy usando escanea a garchomp y logro ver los patrones con la que podrá megaevolucionar en el futuro

Clemont: eso es increíble

Bonnie: pero si megaevoluciona, ¿eso lo hace más poderoso?

Sycamore: en teoría si

Dawn: oye Ash, en ninguno de nuestros viajes hemos escuchado algo así

Ash: tienes razón

La máquina seguía escaneando a garchomp, en eso froakie aparece junto al grupo

Ash: valla veo que ya te recuperaste

Froakie hace una señal de estar bien y de gracias hacia Ash por haberlo ayudado, ña máquina seguía con su trabajo y de pronto

Sycamore: ¡lo encontré! ¡encontré el patrón correcto!

El presiona varios botones y en eso un brillo empieza a rodear a garchomp, este entonces lo cubre por completo y al disiparse el brillo había cambiado de forma, todos quedaron impresionados por lo que pasaba

Clemont: increíble

Bonnie: fantástico

Ash: ahora parece más fuerte

Dawn: pues como que da miedo su nueva forma

Sycamore entro junto con garchomp, él estaba feliz pues logro algo que estaba buscando durante meses, garchomp estaba normal durante unos minutos, todos se acercaban y lo miraban impresionados, garchomp observaba a todos y se sentía orgulloso del gran poder que tenía pero de pronto se empezó a sentir cansado y un poco mareado, sus ojos cambiaron a rojos y de la nada empezó a destruir lo que encontraba en el lugar

Sycamore: ¡GARCHOMP QUE TE SUCEDE!

El pokemon sale del lugar destruyendo todo lo que encontraba, él se lanza por la puerta principal destruyéndola a lo que todo el grupo sale en su búsqueda

Sycamore: maldición, no sabía que esto pasaría

Dawn: no se preocupe profesor, Ash y yo le ayudaremos a buscar a garchomp

Clemont: también nosotros

Sycamore: muchas gracias

Todos se fueron en busca de garchomp, este estaba por las calles de la ciudad y todos los presentes huían asustados. Todo el grupo seguía a garchomp, pero froakie estaba mirando desde lejos lo que pasaba

Dawn: (lanzando una pokeball) ¡mamoswine usa canto helado!

El pokemon sale y usa el ataque, garchomp al ver eso lo único que hace es destruir los fragmentos de hielo con mucha facilidad y se lanza contra mamoswine con carga dragón dejándolo debilitado de un solo golpe, en eso el mira directo a Dawn y se lanza contra ella pero justo en el momento preciso Ash se lanza y logra empujar a Dawn haciendo que ambos se caigan al suelo y pikachu al mismo tiempo usa cola de hierro para atacar a garchomp, froakie quedo impresionado por la valentía de estos

Clemont: (lanzando su pokeball) bunnelby usa doblebofeton

El pokemon se lanza para atacar a garchomp pero antes que llegue el dragón usa roca afilada con lo que manda por los aires a bunnelby. Garchomp se lanza para atacar a Clemont pero un lucario aparece y usando puño hielo logra hacer retroceder a garchomp

Sycamore: usted… usted…

¿?: vaya Sicamore, lograste hacer megaevolucionar a garchomp pero aún no tiene control sobre su poder… ¡lucario usa combate cercano!

El lucario a gran facilidad esquiva todos los ataques de garchomp y le da un golpe a garchomp que lo deja debilitado en el instante eso hace que garchomp vuelva a brillar y su forma cambie, el vuelve a ser como antes y en su rostro se veía mucha vergüenza por lo que paso

Sycamore: descuida garchomp, no pasa nada (sacando su pokeball) ahora descansa un poco, muchas gracias Gurkinn

Gurkinn: no hay de qué, pero como lo lograste

Sycamore: meses intentando buscar un patrón específico para lograr que megaevolucione

Gurkkin: bueno eso significa que ya estas a pocos pasos de lograr tu objetivo (observa a Ash, Dawn, Clemont y Bonnie) por lo que veo tienes nuevos estudiantes

Sycamore: no son mis estudiantes. Ash, Dawn, Clemont, Bonnie les presento a Gurkinn. Él es un gran conocedor sobre la megaevolucion, el me ayuda mucho en mi investigación

Clemont: gracias por salvarme

Bonnie: muchas gracias, si no fuera por su lucario de seguro ahora estuviera sin un hermano

Gurkkin: no hay de que

Dawn: gracias Ash, si no fuera por ti de seguro eso hubiera sido una muerte segura

Ash: descuida, después de todo tu mamá me hiso prometer que te protegería

Dawn se empieza a reír por el comentario

Gurkkin: Sycamore, tu garchomp perdió el control, la gran cantidad de poder que recibió, fue demasiado inestable

Sycamore: si… bueno será mejor que revises los datos que conseguí con esto. Oigan ¿ya tienen un lugar donde quedarse?

El grupo responde negativamente

Sycamore: en ese caso que les parece quedarse a descansar en mi laboratorio, hay muchos cuartos libres además me ayudaron con garchomp y quiero darles las gracias

Todo el grupo acepto, llegada la noche Sycamore se llevó a todos a cenar en un restaurante caro en la ciudad, Ash y Dawn estaban impresionados por los precios que había pero Sycamore decía que Lumiose es la ciudad más cara y lujosa del mundo y que esta compite con ciudad Negra en Unova, todo el grupo les empezaron a contar sobre el porqué de su llegada a Lumiose y cómo es que Ash quiere retar a la liga y Dawn ganar en todos los concursos. Ya más tarde todos se preparaban para dormir, cada uno tenía una habitación aparte. Mientras eso pasaba en Lumiose, en pueblo Vaniville Serena y su madre estaban cenando y la televisión estaba prendida, estaban dando las noticias

Presentadora: y una de las noticias más impactantes del día sucedió en ciudad Lumiose, un garchomp que tenía una forma muy extraña empezó a hacer estragos por toda la ciudad

En eso se ven las imágenes de lo sucedido, las dos chicas miraban lo que pasaba y se vio como Ash salva a Dawn de lo que pudo haber sido una muerte segura

Grace: wow ese chico sí que se arriesgó para salvar a esa chica

Serena: si tienes razón (en su mente "ese chico se me hace muy familiar pero de donde")

Grace: mañana iras con tus amigos y escogerás a tu pokemon… esta casa se va a quedar muy callada cuando te vallas

Serena: descuida mamá, estaré siempre en contacto contigo

Grace: haber explícame como será eso de que podrás escoger a un pokemon

Serena: pues Shauna, Tierno y Trevor son estudiantes del profesor Sycamore, pues el profesor necesita ayuda en su investigación y ellos le hablaron sobre mí, así que mañana podre escoger entre un chespin, fennekin o un froakie

Grace: y ya sabes a quien escogerás

Serena: claro, y será un secreto

Grace: (se empieza a reír) bueno que se le hará, mejor anda a dormir que mañana tendrás que ir a pueblo Aquacorde para verlos

Serena luego de cenar sube a su habitación y se queda pensando sobre Ash, ella no recordaba su nombre ni de cómo lo conocía ella solo miro un pañuelo que había en su escritorio y empezó a relacionarlo, ella sabía que ese pañuelo tenía que ver con el pero no recuerda mucho así que se fue a dormir. Al siguiente día Serena se levanta muy temprano y se pone su ropa [LA ROPA QUE USA SIEMPRE EN EL ANIME] y cuando estaba por salir de su cuarto observa el pañuelo y algo le dice que se lo lleve.

Serena: (mientras preparaba a su rhyhorn) bien amigo, hoy empieza nuestra aventura

Grace: y ya sabes que es lo que quieres ser ¿entrenadora o coordinadora?

Serena: pues aun no, quizás me valla por ambos lados para saber que me gusta más

Grace: (abraza a su hija) bien hija, espero que te valla bien y hagas lo que hagas yo te apoyare en todo

Serena: gracias mamá (con una pokeball guarda a rhyhorn) bueno mamá ya me voy

Serena se fue del lugar, pueblo Aquacorde es un pueblo que queda muy cerca de su casa así que tan solo le tomaría medio día para llegar, mientras tanto en Lumiose

Ash: muchas gracias profesor Sycamore

Sycamore: descuiden, además a ustedes debo darles las gracias por haber ayudado con garchomp

Dawn: pero no hicimos mucho que digamos

Sycamore: pero lo intentaron y eso es lo que cuenta, tengan (tenía dos máquinas rojas y se las da a Ash y a Dawn) estas son las pokedex de Kalos así que úsenlas

Ash – Dawn: (cogen las pokedex) gracias

Sycamore: Clemont, Bonnie espero también les vaya bien en su viaje

Clemont: muchas gracias profesor, espero que le vaya bien en su investigación

Bonnie: profesor lo voy a extrañar, en especial a sus pokemon con los que me puse a jugar

Sycamore: así que ya conociste a chespin, fennekin y froakie

Bonnie: ajam, espero algún día tener pokemon así

Sycamore: si quieres mucho a los pokemon significa que en el futuro seras una gran entrenadora

Gurkkin: bien Sycamore es hora de revisar tus estudios

Cuando todos se estaban por ir froakie aparece

Sycamore: que pasa froakie

Este empieza a dar unas señales que se relacionan con Ash

Sycamore: mmm ya veo. Oye Ash ¿no te importaría cuidar de froakie?

Ash: enserio (este mira a froakie) que dices quieres acompañarnos

Froakie le afirma, así que Sycamore le da su pokeball y todos se despiden.

Dawn: bueno es hora de buscar un centro pokemon (ella empieza a sacar el mapa)

Bonnie: oigan si quieren nosotros los llevamos al lugar

Ash – Dawn: gracias

Todos se fueron al centro pokemon y en ese lugar tanto Ash como Dawn se empezaban a inscribir para participar en la liga y también en los concursos.

Clemont: así que se irán de viaje

Ash: ajam, iremos a por los concursos y gimnasios

Bonnie: oigan podemos viajar con ustedes

Dawn: mmm no sé, que dices Ash

Ash: pues si somos más sería mejor

Dawn: de acuerdo, entonces seremos los 4

Clemont: gracias, nosotros también queremos hacernos más fuertes y tener más conocimientos sobre los pokemon

Así un nuevo grupo se forma y se disponen a salir de la ciudad, ellos se dirigían a la ruta 4. Mientras tanto Serena ya había llegado al pueblo Aquacorde. Ella empezó a buscar a sus amigos por todos lados y fue cuando vio a un bulbasaur, charmander y squirtle que se le acercaban

Serena: (quien empezaba a acariciarlos) si ustedes están aquí eso quiere decir que…

Shauna: amiga viniste

Serena: claro, además ya quiero empezar mi viaje

Tierno: Serena, vaya a pasado mucho tiempo

Serena: oh vamos, dos semanas no es mucho tiempo

Trevor: hola Serena, espero estés ansiosa por escoger a tu nuevo pokemon

Serena: claro, ya quiero verlos

Todos se fueron a unas mesas y se sentaron. Bulbasaur se sentó en el regazo de Shauna, charmander se puso en la cabeza de Trevor y squirtle en los hombros de Tierno. Trevor saco una especie de maletín y saco tres pokeball de las que salieron chespin, fennekin y froakie

Trevor: bien Serena, escoge a uno pero escoge con mucho cuidado pues cuando tendrás que cuidar mucho de el

Serena: yo ya tome mi decisión desde el día que ustedes me hablaron sobre esto. Fennekin tu iras conmigo

Fennekin al escuchar que fue elegida salta hacia Serena muy feliz

Tierno: se ve que le caes bien

Shauna: hay pero que linda es

Trevor: ten Serena (le da una maquina) esa es la pokedex, con ella podrás tener datos sobre los pokemon

Serena: gracias (entonces se para y saca una pokeball) bien fennekin es hora que conozcas a otro de mis amigos

Ella lanza la pokeball y de esa sale rhyhorn; fennekin y rhyrhorn se llevaban bien

Shauna: oye Serena (se levanta y bulbasaur se pone a lado de ella) que te parece una batalla. Bulbasaur contra fennekin

Serena: de acuerdo

Ambas se miran y lanzan a sus pokemon a la batalla, mientras ellas peleaban el grupo de Ash ya estaba llegando a la salida de la ciudad que daba a la ruta 4

CONTINUARA

**Con este capítulo doy inicio a la saga XY acá tuve que hacerle un cambio al personaje de Serena con respecto al anime pues será una Serena más apegada al juego. Esta será una saga mucho más larga que la de Blanco y Negro y también usare ideas que no use en Blanco y Negro por motivos que no les logre encontrar un lugar fijo para meterlas. También mesclare al anime con el juego como paso con la anterior saga y a pesar que el anime recién comienza intentare acomodarlo bien todo. Bueno ahora que esta nueva saga inicio pues comenten haber que les pareció este primer episodio y que esperan de los que le siguen**


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2: VIAJANDO HACIA SANTALUNE

Ash, Dawn, Clemont y Bonnie estaban en el bosque que había en la ruta, ellos ya estaban cansados así que decidieron acampar en el lugar. Todos estaban armando sus carpas y armando una mesa plegable con unas cuantas sillas, cuando ya todo estaba listo

Dawn: (quien lanzaba todas sus pokeball) bien chicos salgan todos

Ash: (lanzando la pokeball de froakie) también sal amigo

Ambos lanzaron sus pokeball de las cuales salieron todos sus pokemon, buneary se lanza a abrazar a pikachu al verlo

Bonnie: Dawn todos tus pokemon son muy bonitos

Dawn: gracias Bonnie

Bonnie se lanza contra mamoswine para abrazarlo, ella le gustaba abrazarlo pues parecía un oso de peluche muy grande, luego se fue a jugar con pachirisu y quilava, togekiss observaba a la niña algo curiosa y piplup estaba intentando que pikachu no este asfixiándose por los abrazos de buneary

Clemont: Dawn tus pokemon sí que son algo curiosos

Dawn: a que te refieres con eso

Ash: (que tenía a froakie en su cabeza) pues creo que se refiere a que cada uno tiene una personalidad única

Clemont: pues eso

Clemont saco a su Bunnelby, todo el grupo empezó a arreglar las cosas para que puedan almorzar pero

Ash: tengo una pregunta

Todos lo quedan mirando

Ash: ¿Cómo vamos a hacer para la comida?

Todos lo quedan mirando con cara -.-

Clemont: yo puedo cocinar si quieren

Bonnie: mi hermano es buen cocinero

Ash: enserio, gracias

Dawn: cualquier cosa que necesites para cocinar tan solo dinos que necesitas (en su mente "qué bueno que él sepa cocinar")

Clemont: pues necesitare un poco de leña y agua

Dawn: bien (revisando el mapa) muy cerca al lugar hay un rio, Ash tu vienes de paso ayudas a conseguir leña

Los dos se fueron a buscar la leña y el agua, mientras tanto Clemont y Bonnie preparaban algunas ollas para preparar todo. Mientras ellos preparaban todo para el almuerzo cerca del pueblo Aquacorde, Serena estaba caminando por la ruta yendo en dirección a ciudad Santalune

Serena: (tenia a fennekin en su cabeza) que raro… ese chico que vi en la televisión, porque no me lo puedo sacar de mi cabeza (saca un pañuelo de su mochila) sé que él tiene que ver con esto pero… porque no recuerdo mucho

Ella seguía caminando por la ruta. Mientras ella caminaba Ash y el resto del grupo ya estaba almorzando en el campamento

Ash: Clemont, vaya sí que cocinas bien

Dawn: es cierto Clemont, esto esta rico

Bonnie: que les dije, mi hermano es buen cocinero

Clemont: no es para tanto

Ellos seguían comiendo al igual que los pokemon, en eso un pequeño dedenne aparece en el lugar

Bonnie: hay pero que lindo

Ash: (sacando la pokedex) "Dedenne, Con su cola absorbe la electricidad procedente de las centrales de energía o los enchufes de las casas, para liberarla en forma de ataque por los bigotes."

Pikachu y pachirisu se acercan al dedenne y las mejillas de las tres salen electricidad que choca entre ellos

Dawn: pero que hacen

Clemont: se están comunicando, los tipo eléctrico también se comunican de esa forma

Bonnie: (con los ojos brillosos y con una cara tierna) hermano, hermano por favor captúralo. Yo lo cuidare con mucho cuidado

Clemont: pero Bonnie, tener un pokemon es mucha responsabilidad

Dawn: tu hermano tiene razón, míranos, tengo que cuidar a todos mis pokemon y si están enfermos cuidarlos con mucho cuidado

Ash: y también darlos mucho cariño y tratar de entenderlos en todo momento

Bonnie: si se eso, por favor hermano seré muy responsable

Clemont: bueno si tú lo dices, voy a confiar en ti

Todos voltean a observar a dedenne, él estaba con una pequeña fruta en sus manos pero cuando iba a metérselo a su boca una pequeña ave con mucha velocidad le quita la fruta y se va a un árbol

Dawn: (sacando la pokedex) "Fletchling, Su melodioso gorjeo lo dota de una gran belleza, pero adopta una actitud agresiva y despiadada hacia cualquiera que ose invadir su territorio" eso quiere decir que estamos en su territorio

El fletching se come la fruta y hace un gesto de burla, esto hace que el pequeño dedenne llore y salga corriendo del lugar

Ash: ¡oye como se te ocurre hacer eso!

Bonnie empieza a llorar por la huida de dedenne, froakie que observaba lo que pasaba y se lanza a atacar a fletching

Ash: oye froakie cálmate

El no escuchaba, solo quería acabar con fletching. Dawn y Clemnot consolaban a Bonnie, froakie recibió un duro castigo por parte de fletching que lo dejo tirado en el suelo

Ash: (quien recogía a froakie) ahora entiendo porque el profesor Sycamore decía que eras muy problemático

Dawn: al parecer froakie quería vengarse por lo que hiso fletching

Ash: así que es eso no mmm bien froakie si queremos encargarnos de fletching tendremos que idear un plan para poder acabar con el

Froakie asiente con la cabeza y hace su sonido característico

Clemont: saben, creo que se cómo atraer a fletching

Todos menos Bonnie voltean y le dicen "¿enserio?" Bonnie tenía una expresión de "no, otra vez no" Clemont saca de su mochila unos artilugios e inmediatamente los ensambla logrando fabricar una especie de maquina muy extraña

Clemont: esta máquina es capaz de realizar ondas de sonido, de esa forma imitaría un llamado de diversos pokemon atrayéndolos

Ash: increíble

Dawn: nunca había visto algo así antes

Clemont: es el poder de la ciencia

Ash: (con los ojos brillosos) el poder de la ciencia es asombroso

Bonnie: (en su mente "hay vamos otra vez")

Clemont: tan solo esperen, tengo que ajustar esto

Clemont empezó a ajustar la máquina y esta empezó a emitir sonidos, segundos después unos beedrill aparecieron y empezaron a atacar al grupo, los pokemon del grupo los derrotaron fácilmente

Clemont: esperen creo que tengo que ajustarlo mas

Clemont siguió con la máquina y en eso más beedrill aparecieron, todos los pokemon estaban defendiendo para que no hagan nada, de la nada el lugar se empezó a llenar de beedrill y el grupo tuvo que guardar a sus pokemon y salir corriendo del lugar

Clemont: creo que la ajuste mal

Ash: ¡después arreglas eso! ¡primero huyamos!

Clemont: (que empezaba a maniobrar la maquina) esperen creo que puedo arreglarlo

Clemont empezó a manipular la máquina y esta exploto lanzando al grupo hacia un valle rocoso. Los beedrill al ya no escuchar el sonido de la maquina se fueron del lugar, todo el grupo tenía el pelo muy desordenado por la explosión

Dawn: ¡NOOOOO!

Bonnie: pero que sucede

Dawn: mi pelo

Clemont: (susurrándole a Ash) es enserio, se pone así por su cabello

Ash: mejor no digas nada pues si te escucha te ira peor, yo sé lo que te digo

Todo el grupo empezó a acomodarse su ropa y sus peinados, fletching que estaba en la cima de una roca empezó a burlarse, cosa que llamo la atención de Ash

Ash: (sacando a froakie) bien amigo, si queremos encargarnos de fletching tendremos que aprovecharnos del terreno

Froakie se lanza hacia las rocas y empieza a saltar por ellas dándole el encuentro a fletching, el ave esquiva a froakie y ataca por la espalda, haciendo que caiga al suelo. El ave seguía burlándose de lo que pasaba, así que froakie se levanta y usa su espuma y la lanza contra fletching nublándole la vista en el proceso

Ash: increíble, no sabías que podías hacer eso

Froakie se lanza de nuevo por las rocas, en eso fletching ya había recuperado la visión y empieza a planear por el terreno

Ash: froakie usa tu espuma directo a las alas de fletching

Froakie obedece y lanza su espuma hacia las alas de fletching haciendo que este caiga en picada, Ash aprovechando la situación lanza una pokeball hacia fletching pero este usando su pico la lanza golpeando a Ash

Ash: oye eso dolio, froakie usa hydropulso

Fletching que empezó a volar fue impactado de nuevo por la espuma de froakie, este empezó a caer y froakie usa hydropulso contra fletching, este cae debilitado por el golpe, Ash lanza la pokeball y logra capturarlo

Ash: bien tengo un fletching

Dawn: felicidades, hiciste tu primera captura en Kalos

Clemont: perdón por lo de la maquina

Ash: descuida (saca a fletching) haber fletching creo que hay alguien al que tienes que ver

Fletching se va volando hacia Bonnie y empieza a pedirle disculpas por lo que paso

Bonnie: no te preocupes fletching

Bonnie empieza a acariciarlo cosa que a fletching le gusta. El grupo decidió volver a su campamento pues se hacía tarde. Mientras ellos iban al campamento, Serena estaba en el bosque Santalune

Serena: (que estaba dándole de comer a fennekin) sabes amiga, tu y yo seremos grandes entrenadoras, lograremos muchas cosas las dos juntas

En eso una especie de brazo robot atrapa a fennekin a lo que Serena se asusta mucho

Serena: ¡QUIEN ESTA HAY!

¿?: ¡Prepárense para los problemas!

¿?: ¡Mas Vale que teman!

¿?: ¡Para proteger al mundo de la devastación!

¿?: ¡Para unir a los pueblos dentro de nuestra nación!

¿?: ¡Para denunciar los males de la verdad y el amor!

¿?: ¡Y extender nuestro reino hasta las estrellas!

Jessie: ¡Jessie!

James: ¡James!

Jessie: ¡El Equipo Rocket viajando a la velocidad de la luz!

James: ¡Ríndanse ahora o prepárense para luchar!

Meowth: ¡Meowth así es!

En eso un Wobbuffet aparece en la escena

Serena: (O_O) pero qué demonios… ¡devuélvanme a mi fennekin!

Meowth: ni lo creas niña, ahora este fennekin es miembro oficial del equipo rocket

Serena: ¿equipo rocket? ¿un meowth? (lanzando una pokeball) rhyhorn encárgate de ellos

El pokemon de Serena se va a atacar salvajemente al equipo rocket haciendo que estos huyan dejando a fennekin libre

Jessi: si ella tenía un fennekin, eso quiere decir que lo recibió del profesor Sycamore

James: ella debe ser a la que los estudiantes del profesor Sycamore le dieron una pokedex

Meowth: de todas formas debemos tener más cuidado, ese rhyhorn es demasiado fuerte

Luego de que el equipo rocket se halla ido

Serena: (quien se iba a recoger a fennekin) pero que grupo para más raro

¿?: hola, creo que escuche unos gritos

Serena: enfermera Joy

Joy: dime estas bien, escuche unos gritos por acá

Serena: si estoy bien, un grupo de raros intentaron atacarme pero me deshice de ellos

Joy: me alivia eso, cerca de aquí está el centro pokemon, puedes venir a descansar

Serena: de acuerdo, además mis pokemon también deben estar algo cansados

Serena se fue con Joy al centro pokemon a descansar. Llegada la noche todo el grupo se metieron a sus carpas a descansar; Ash y Clemont tenían su carpa propia y Dawn compartía con Bonnie su carpa, bueno ella la compartía por petición de la niña. Al siguiente día Ash y el resto del grupo ya estaba desayunando en su campamento

Ash: oye Dawn, cuanto falta para llegar ciudad Santalune

Dawn: (viendo el mapa electrónico) pues según esto mañana en la mañana deberíamos estar allí

El grupo siguió desayunando, Bonnie le gustaba jugar con todos los pokemon que había en el grupo, en especial le gustaba abrazar al mamoswine de Dawn

Ash: por lo visto Bonnie le gusta abrazar a tu mamoswine

Bonnie: es que parece un osito muy grande, algo así como el peluche de teddiursa con el que Dawn duerme por las noches

Dawn al escuchar eso se le puso la piel de gallina

Ash: ¿peluche de teddiursa? Ah debe ser el mismo del de ciudad Aspertia

Dawn: (algo nerviosa) ehh… si

Clemont: ¿un teddiursa de peluche? (se empieza a reír mentalmente)

Luego de la conversación algo incómoda para Dawn, un dedenne aparece en el lugar y empieza a comer la fruta que había cerca, Bonnie lo observa y rápidamente lo reconoce

Bonnie: hermano, es el dedenne de ayer por favor captúralo

Clemont: de acuerdo ¡Bunnelby! (este estaba desayunando) bien amigo a por el dedenne

Bunnelby se lanza a buscar a dedenne pero dedenne era más rápido y logra huir de bunnelby, los pokemon de Ash y Dawn también ayudan en la persecución pero dedenne logra escapar de cada uno de ellos subiéndose a los árboles, metiéndose a agujeros. Pikachu y pachirisu empiezan a usar sus mejillas y de estas salen unas descargas cosa que con eso empiezan a llamar a dedenne, este vuelve con el grupo y empieza a jugar con los otros dos roedores

Dawn: creo que ya sé cómo hacer que se quede

De su bolso saca unos poffins y se los empieza a dar a dedenne, este gustoso empieza a comerlos

Clemont: (se arrodilla para estar a la altura de dedenne) dime quieres ir con nosotros, tendrás mucha comida así y podrás jugar con pikachu y pachirisu

El pequeño roedor acepta y se deja atrapar por la pokeball

Clemont: (sacando a dedenne) Bonnie, quiero que me prometas que cuidaras mucho de el

Bonnie: (abrazando a dedenne) claro, ya verás cómo seremos los mejores amigos

Todo el grupo después de eso siguió su camino durante el resto del día hasta llegada la noche, todos volvieron a armar sus campamentos y se metieron a sus carpas a descansar

Bonnie: (quien jugaba con dedenne) oye Dawn

Dawn: sí que pasa

Bonnie: porque duermes con ese peluche de teddiursa

Dawn: (que tenía un leve sonrojo y una pequeña sonrisa) pues este peluche es un regalo que aprecio mucho

Bonnie: ¿es de Ash?

Dawn: (nerviosa) este…

Bonnie: tu cara acaba de admitir que es de Ash, dime tú y el son novios

Dawn: (que se le pone los pelos de punta y siente un pequeño escalofrió) que… no, él y yo somos amigos, él es como el hermano que nunca tuve

Bonnie: ah ya (que empezaba a bostezar) mejor me voy a dormir, buenas noches Dawn

Dawn: de acuerdo

Dawn se mete en la bolsa de dormir y mientras abrazaba al peluche pasaba por su cabeza "hay no puede ser, porque siempre tienen que confundirnos" luego de eso se puso a dormir, al siguiente día se levantaron muy temprano y luego de haber desayunado siguieron su camino, ellos lograron ver a la ciudad Santalune así que se apresuraron en caminar, Serena también ya había salido del bosque Santalune y también lograba ver la ciudad

Serena: (tenia a fennekin en su cabeza y a rhyhorn a su lado) ya casi hemos llegado, ahora el asunto será si me meto al gimnasio o me meto al concurso

Ella siguió su camino hacia la ciudad al mismo tiempo que Ash también se dirigía a la ciudad

CONTINUARA

**Sé que este capítulo pues fue algo simple pero todo está comenzando y la trama se pondrá más interesante más adelante. El equipo rocket volvió y esta vez se quedaran durante mucho más tiempo que en lo que hice en Blanco y Negro es mas planeo que tengan mas peso en la historia, también volvió su lema y pues ellos están interesados ahora en la investigación del profesor Sycamore y de sus estudiantes. Pues se supone que aquí el momento Pearl es que Dawn aún guarda el peluche de teddiursa y en el siguiente capítulo todos se encontraran, ósea Ash y Serena se encontraran **


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 3: RECUERDOS

Era de mañana en ciudad Santalune y Serena estaba junto con sus pokemon desayunando en el centro pokemon del lugar

Serena: tengan les prepare esto para ustedes

Serena saca unos Poké puff [TAMBIEN CONOCIDO COMO POKÉLITO EN EL JUEGO] y empieza a dárselos a fennekin y a rhyhorn

Serena: sabía que les gustaría, saben hoy día probaremos suerte en el gimnasio y mañana lo haremos en el concurso

Los dos pokemon aceptaron la propuesta, mientras ellos desayunaban un Ash bien decidido y motivado estaba en la plaza de la ciudad

Ash: (tenia a todos sus pokemon afuera) ¡pikachu! ¡froakie! ¡fletching! ¡hoy día iremos a por nuestra primera medalla!

Clemont: sí que está muy motivado

Dawn: si supieras como se pone cuando entra a la liga

Bonnie: (tenía a su dedenne en su cartera) Ash parece feliz

Ash estaba con todos sus pokemon cerca de una fuente que tenía una estatua de roselia, estaban todos juntos y emocionados para la batalla de gimnasio y en eso se escucha un flash de una cámara

¿?: me gusta ver a entrenadores motivados

Ash: gracias

¿?: me llamo Viola, soy fotógrafa

Ash: me llamo Ash y estos son mis amigos pikachu, froakie y fletching

Dawn: mi nombre es Dawn

Clemont: yo soy Clemont y esta es mi hermana Bonnie

Viola: interesante, un grupo de jóvenes entrenadores que buscan un sueño (esta le toma una foto a todos)

Ash: (en su mente "es algo rara") disculpa pero ¿sabrás en donde queda el gimnasio?

Viola: claro, solo síganme

Bonnie: esperen un minuto

Todos la quedan mirando, Bonnie ojeaba a Viola de pies a cabeza y de la nada

Bonnie: (arrodillándose frente a Viola) eres perfecta, te gustaría ser la novia de mi hermano

Clemont al oír eso se pone muy rojo y de su mochila sale una mano robótica y se la lleva a Bonnie del lugar

Clemont: (quien se llevaba a Bonnie lejos) cuantas veces te eh dicho sobre esto

Dawn: vaya, esto sí que es nuevo

Ash: es como un Brock pero a la inversa

Luego del incomodo momento Viola los llevo al gimnasio de la ciudad, ya cuando entraron

Ash: increíble, miren todas esas fotos

Dawn: son hermosas

Clemont: el que debió haber tomado esas fotos debe ser todo un profesional

Bonnie: (con dedenne en su cabeza) son fantásticas

Viola: es que la líder es una fotógrafa profesional y también una apasionante a los pokemon tipo insecto

Dawn: y dime Viola, ¿trabajas en el gimnasio?

Viola: ajam

Dawn: siempre me pregunte como es trabajar en un gimnasio

Viola: es muy entretenido (abre una puerta) bien, esta es la arena de batalla

El lugar estaba adornado con plantas y árboles, en el centro estaba la arena

Ash: de acuerdo, (entra en la arena) trae al líder, estoy listo

Viola: de acuerdo

Ella tan solo entra en la arena en el lado contrario al de Ash

Ash: un momento, acaso tú eres…

Viola: sí, soy la líder

Ash: ¿y porque nunca lo dijiste?

Viola: porque nunca preguntaron

Todos les cae una gota al estilo anime por el comentario

Viola: esta será una batalla de dos pokemon con sustituciones, (lanzando una pokeball) te presento a mi primer pokemon

De esta sale un surskit y Ash ordena a pikachu entrar al campo

Viola: ¡surskit usa danza lluvia!

El pokemon empieza a realizar la técnica y empieza a llover dentro del gimnasio

Ash: pikachu usaremos esto a nuestro favor, ¡usa trueno!

El roedor usa el potente ataque de tipo eléctrico pero surskit esquiva con mucha facilidad, todos los presentes quedan sorprendidos por lo que pasaba

Viola: esto se debe a la habilidad nado rápido de mi surskit

Mientras ellos seguían la batalla en otro lado de la ciudad Serena se preparaba para ir al gimnasio

Serena: hoy día probaremos suerte en el gimnasio así que vamos

Serena se alisto para ir al gimnasio, al estar al frente, una chica la empieza a observar algo raro

Serena: disculpe pero…

¿?: tú Serena ¿no es así?

Serena: (tenia a fennekin en sus brazos) si

¿?: tú eres la que recibió un pokemon del profesor Sycamore ¿verdad?

Serena: pues tengo a fennekin así que se podría decir que si

¿?: (acariciaba la cabeza a fennekin) tu fennekin se ve muy feliz, me llamo Alexa y soy la hermana de la líder del gimnasio de Santalune, estaba esperándote quería saber si es cierto que tienes el potencial de ser buen entrenador

Serena: lo dice como si nada

Alexa: yo soy amiga del profesor y cuando me entere que mando a sus estudiantes que le dé un pokemon a una chica llamada Serena, pues quise saber si era alguien que valía la pena, ven entremos al gimnasio

Ambas entraron al gimnasio y cuando llegaron vieron que Viola estaba luchando contra Ash

Viola: por lo visto mi hermana ya está haciendo lo suyo

Serena: tu hermana se ve fuerte (se da cuenta de Ash y por su cabeza pasa "ese chico")

Bonnie: (se da cuenta de la presencia de las dos chicas) hola, vienen a ver la batalla

Alexa: se podría decir que si

Dawn: ¡vamos Ash tu puedes!

Serena al escuchar el nombre de Ash pasa por su cabeza "¿Ash? Porque me suena mucho ese nombre" Serena saca el pañuelo y empieza a tratar de relacionar todo, volviendo a la batalla

Ash: ¡Pikachu usa cola de hierro!

Pikachu usa el ataque y surskit esquiva como todo lo que le mandaba pikachu, todavía seguía lloviendo

Ash: de nuevo usa cola de hierro

Pikachu seguía usando cola de hierro pero era inútil pues cada vez que intentaba atacar a surskit esta tan solo impactaba en el suelo haciendo un pequeño agujero

Viola: es inútil todo lo que hagas, surskit es más rápido y no podrás vencerlo

Ash: eso crees, pues eso es lo que hará que surskit sea derrotado

Viola: ¿de qué hablas?

Viola entonces mira el campo, los ataques de pikachu hicieron pequeñas zanjas y estas se conectaban formando así como una especie de camino de agua producido por la lluvia, pikachu usa trueno sobre ese camino y el agua empieza a conducir la electricidad por donde se hiso el camino llegando hacia surskit quien recibió una fuerte descarga, eso lo dejo debilitado

Serena: su amigo sí que es demasiado hábil

Dawn: claro, después de todo él se mató entrenando durante mucho tiempo

Viola: (guardando a surskit) eres muy sorprendente, pero eso no será suficiente para derrotar al siguiente (lanzando una pokeball)

Ash: pero que es eso (saca la pokedex) "Vivillon, Las alas cambian de motivo según el clima y las características naturales del terreno que habite. Esparce escamas de lo más coloridas."

Viola: Vivillon usa atracción

La mariposa usa la técnica y deja a pikachu totalmente enamorado, este le salían corazones en los ojos.

Viola: ahora usa danza aleteo

Ash: esto no puede estar pasando ¡pikachu intenta reaccionar!

Pikachu no respondía, vivillon ya se había fortalecido gracias a danza aleteo y esta usa hiperrayo dejando a pikachu debilitado en el proceso, Ash se acerca a pikachu a recogerlo y lanza una pokeball

Ash: fletching ahora es tu turno

Vivillon vuelve a usar atracción pero el ave es más rápida y esquivaba con facilidad la técnica, aún seguía lloviendo

Ash: fletching usa picotazo

Viola: usa vendaval

Ambos pokemon lanzan sus ataques pero el vendaval de vivillon fue más poderoso y deja a fletching en el piso algo inconsciente

Viola: ahora mismo se acaba todo ¡usa de nuevo vendaval!

Vivillon ataca nuevamente pero a Ash se le ocurre algo

Ash: fletching vuela directo hacia el vendaval

El ave obedece y vuela en directo al vendaval, todos se sorprenden pues empieza a girar en torno al viento producido y a planear

Ash: usa picotazo

Fletching usando una maniobra muy hábil sale disparado del vendaval directo hacia vivillon, esta cae debilitado dándole la victoria a Ash

Ash: bien echo

Viola: me sorprende ver a un entrenador de tu altura

Alexa: vaya hermanita, por lo visto tuviste una dura derrota

Viola: Alexa, pues si pero ya aprenderé con esto. Por cierto Ash ten la medalla insecto

Ash: (acepta la medalla) bien, tengo mi primera medalla de Kalos

Luego de eso el regresa con el grupo y Ash y Dawn hacen su high touch por la victoria del gimnasio

Ash: hola, quien eres

Serena: me llamo Serena, eres muy hábil

Clemont: ella llego junto con la hermana de Viola a ver la batalla

Dawn: Ash, lo que hiciste en el campo fue algo increíble

Ash: jeje gracias

Serena: de veras, lo que dice ella es cierto, fue increíble

Ash: oh vamos, no es nada

Clemont: oigan que les parece si volvemos al centro pokemon a descansar

Serena: bueno, fue un gusto conocerlos

Viola: lo siento Serena, pero ya no voy a aceptar retos por hoy

Serena: de acuerdo

Bonnie: Serena acompáñanos

Serena: pero no sería una molestia

Dawn: no

Ash: además así nos conoceríamos más

Clemont: el tiene razón, vamos

Todo el grupo se fue a al centro pokemon para comer algo, Ash estaba un poco intrigado pues algo en Serena le resultaba familiar, ya cuando estaban todos sentados

Dawn: (tenia a piplup en brazos) ¿Serena de dónde eres?

Serena: pues soy del pueblo Vaniville ¿ustedes?

Clemont: Bonnie y yo somos de Lumiose

Dawn: yo soy del pueblo Hojas gemelas, está en Sinnoh

Ash: (tenia a pikachu en su cabeza) yo soy de Pueblo Paleta, está en Kanto

Esas palabras eran lo que hicieron que Serena recordara de donde conoce a Ash

Serena: ¡¿PUEBLO PALETA?!

Ella saca el pañuelo y lo empieza a observar

Serena: ¡TU!

Ash: ¿yo que?

Serena: ¡este pañuelo! ¡el campamento del profesor Oak!

Todos se preguntaban por lo que pasaba

Serena: ¡no te acuerdas de mí! ¡soy la chica del sombrero de paja!

Ash: (empieza a procesar la información) ¡ya me acorde!

_Flashback_

Esto paso hace mucho tiempo en un lugar cercano a pueblo Paleta. El profesor Oak hiso un campamento de las cuales muchos niños fueron al lugar para aprender sobre los pokemon y una Serena muy niña quien también se fue al campamento se había perdido en el lugar

Serena: ¡oigan! ¡¿Dónde están todos?!

Serena estaba gritando pidiendo ayuda pues estaba perdida y estaba muy asustada, en eso los arbustos empiezan a moverse, Serena se asusta e intenta huir pero se cae lastimándose la pierna. Del arbusto sale un Poliwag que mira a Serena para luego irse

Serena: (tirada en el piso y llorando) nunca quise venir a este lugar

Ella seguía llorando y en eso el mismo arbusto se empieza a mover cosa que asusta a Serena, pero del arbusto sale un niño

¿?: ¿poliwag dónde estás? (observa a Serena) que estás haciendo. Me llamo Ash ¿Qué pasa, hay algún problema?

Serena: me duele mucho la pierna

Ash: (sacando un pañuelo) esto debería de ayudar

Ash amarra el pañuelo en el lugar lastimado

Serena: (a punto de volver a llorar) me sigue doliendo, no puedo levantarme

Ash: (sonriéndole) nunca te rindas, hasta el final

Ash le da la mano a Serena y la levanta [DE LA MISMA FORMA QUE SUCEDE EN EL ANIME]

Ash: ves, fue fácil. Ahora volvamos al campamento

Luego de eso ambos se fueron al campamento tomados de la mano

_Fin del flashback_

CONTINUARA

**Este capítulo sí que fue corto pero lo que pasa es que quería darle un capitulo donde sea solo de ese recuerdo en especial y esto es lo mejor que se me ocurrió, en el siguiente los concursos volverán no me pidan hacer maravillas en eso pues no soy tan bueno narrando los concursos. En vista que Serena se ha reencontrado con Ash, eso solo quiere decir una cosa, habrá amourshipping y pearlshipping así que se podría decir que habrá para todos los gustos. El asunto del team flare pues a pesar que aún no aparecen los hare que sean más malvados y algo más retorcidos que en su versión del juego. **

**Pd: ya sé que mega tendrá Ash y compañía, si, así es Dawn también tendrá un mega y será uno que al pelear en batallas dobles junto al mega de Ash tendrán una buena conexión, Serena también tendrá mega**


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO 4: EL CONCURSO DE CIUDAD SANTALUNE

Ash: lo recuerdo, tú estuviste en el campamento del profesor Oak, te lastimaste la pierna y te ayude a levantarte

Serena: yo también lo recuerdo, es increíble que nos volvamos a ver después de tanto tiempo (le da el pañuelo) ten, te lo devuelvo

Ash: (aceptando el pañuelo) es increíble que lo hayas guardado todo este tiempo

Clemont: vaya, quien lo diría que ustedes ya se conocían

Bonnie: pero que linda historia

Dawn: ¿pero qué paso después?

Ash: no recuerdo

Serena: yo tampoco

Todos al escuchar esa respuesta los miraron con una cara -.-

Serena: qué tal si les enseño a mis pokemon

Bonnie: ¡sí! yo quiero verlos

Luego de eso todos salieron a las afueras del centro pokemon y Serena lanzo sus pokeball para que salieran sus pokemon

Serena: esta es fennekin y este es rhyhorn

Dawn: (sacando la pokedex) "Fennekin, mordisquea una ramita mientras camina, como si de un aperitivo se tratase. Intimida a su enemigo expulsando aire caliente por las orejas." Es muy lindo (lanzando sus pokeball) estos son mamoswine, togekiss, quilava, pachirisu, buneary y creo que ya conoces a piplup

Serena: wow es la primera vez que veo a un tipo hada de cerca

Ash – Dawn: ¿tipo hada?

Serena: tu togekiss ¿acaso no sabe del tipo hada?

Ash – Dawn: no

Clemont: déjenme explicar, lo que pasa es que en Kalos ha habido varios pokemon que tenían unas cualidades un poco diferentes que las de otros tipos pero también tenían en común varias con otros, por eso ha habido durante muchos años una discusión sobre un tipo que no está clasificado y luego de hacer varios estudios se decidió añadir el tipo hada a la lista de los tipos conocidos, luego se investigó a otros pokemon de diferentes regiones y se les dio también ese tipo a algunos pokemon, uno de ellos es togekiss

Dawn: vaya, eso no lo sabia

Serena: es que eso es algo reciente

Ash: cada día se aprenden nuevas cosas (lanzando sus pokeball) estos son froakie, fletching y ya conoces a pikachu

Clemont: este de acá es bunnelby

Bonnie: y este es dedenne

Serena: todos tienen pokemon muy lindos

Bonnie: y a que te vas a dedicar Serena

Serena: pues quería ir al gimnasio pero voy a probar suerte mañana en el concurso

Dawn: yo también entrare al concurso de mañana

Serena: ¿enserio?

Dawn: claro, para eso vine a Kalos

Serena: pues espero tengas tu vestido para mañana

Dawn: mi vestido, claro que lo… ¡no puede ser!

Ash: que te sucede

Dawn: mi vestido lo deje en Sinnoh, cuando fui a Unova lo deje hay porque se supone que sería un viaje de ida y vuelta y ahora que estoy acá no tengo nada

Serena: y porque no vas a la boutique

Dawn: que es eso

Serena: es una tienda de ropa

Dawn: por favor llévame allá

Todo el grupo salió en busca de la boutique, estuvieron varios minutos caminando por toda la ciudad y encontraron la boutique, cuando entraron Dawn se puso a buscar un vestido apropiado para el concurso, revolvía toda la tienda en busca de uno

Dawn: muy chico, muy grande, demasiado llamativo, ese color no me gusta, este no, ¿porque ese vestido es transparente?

Ella siguió buscando y todos la quedaban mirando con cara O_O

Dawn: ¡lo encontré!

Ella en sus brazos tenía un vestido muy largo de color amarillo con blanco, también cogió unas zapatillas blancas y se fue a cambiar al probador pero antes de ir vio un pantalón jean, una blusa negra con una chaqueta rosada y se lo llevo también por curiosidad

Clemont: Dawn sí que se demoró buscando el vestido

Bonnie: ya quiero ver cuando salga

Serena: y como era su vestido anterior

Ash: pues, era rosado con algunos toques de rojo, ella siempre le añadía unas cosas antes de ir a un concurso (en eso Dawn sale del probador)

Dawn: y bien, como me veo

Bonnie: (le brillaban los ojos) te ves hermosa, hermano cómprame un vestido así

Clemont: pero si tu no vas a ir a concursas

Ash: te ves muy bien Dawn, estoy segura que mañana te lucirás

Serena: te ves bien, pero no tanto como mi vestido

Dawn: gracias, bueno me voy a cambiar

Ella entro de nuevo al probador

Clemont: oye Ash, me voy al restaurante del frente para ir pidiendo el almuerzo

Ash: bueno, así ganaríamos tiempo

Bonnie: Serena ¿nos acompañarías a almorzar?

Serena: pero…

Clemont: no importa, Serena vamos

Ash: si tiene razón, acompáñanos

Serena: bueno, en ese caso nos vamos para allá y tu esperas a Dawn

Ash: de acuerdo

Luego de que se vallan y dejando a Ash solo

Ash: (viendo su medalla) sabes pikachu, esta vez tendremos que vencer la liga Kalos, sé que en teoría somos los campeones de Unova pero lastimosamente no somos reconocidos

Ash seguía hablando con pikachu, pasaron varios minutos

Ash: pero porque Dawn se demora tanto (en eso sale del probador)

Dawn: ¿Qué te parece?

Ash: Dawn porque…

Ash no pudo terminar de hablar pues se quedó observando el cambio de look que se hiso Dawn, ahora vestía el pantalón jean, la blusa negra con el chaleco rosado, estaba con el cabello suelto

Dawn: oye que te pasa (empieza a mirarse) tengo algo en el traje

Ash: (que reaccionaba) nada… solo que es la primera vez que te veo con un cambio de ropa muy radical

Dawn: bueno, solo quería probar (se da una vuelta) ¿Cómo me veo?

Ash: (con un ligero sonrojo) muy bien

Dawn: ¿Dónde está el resto?

Ash: se fueron a separar mesa en el restaurante del frente, ser mejor que te cambies para ir rápido

Dawn se vuelve a meter y se cambia de ropa, luego de eso se va a pagar el vestido y tuvo que dejar las demás ropas pues no le alcanzaba. Ya cuando estaban almorzando

Serena: oigan, y ustedes de donde se conocen

Clemont: pues nos conocimos en ciudad Lumiose

Dawn: yo me conozco con Ash cuando inicie mi viaje en Sinnoh

Serena: interesante… esta comida esta rica

Bonnie: escogimos un buen lugar para comer

Dawn: yo ya no tengo dinero para pagar

Clemont: eso explica porque Ash está compartiendo su comida contigo

Ash: pues sí, ese vestido estaba muy caro y también tuve que prestarle algo de dinero

Dawn: te prometo que te pagare

Ash: no te preocupes por eso

Dawn: Serena, como son las temáticas de los concursos en Kalos

Serena: pues primero haces la presentación con dos pokemon, luego de que se hallan lucido y si logras pasar la ronda pues entras en la siguiente que son las batallas, luego si ganas 5 listones puedes entrar en el gran festival

Dawn: bien, es idéntico que en Sinnoh

Ash: pero en ese caso a ti te faltarían 4 listones

Dawn: tienes razón, después de todo gane en Aspertia y eso cuenta como listón oficial en el mundo

Luego de la conversación, todos se fueron a entrenar para el concurso. Llegada la noche se fueron a descansar en el centro pokemon. Ash y Clemont estaban en el mismo cuarto y Dawn, Serena y Bonnie estaban en otra

Serena: me gusta tu pijama de tyrantrum

Bonnie: lo hice yo misma

Dawn: eso nunca me lo dijiste

Bonnie: mmm pues ustedes dos tienen pijamas rosadas, creo que me tienen envidia por tener un pijama tan original

Serena: (se empieza a reir) si Bonnie, tengo envidia de tu pijama, tu que dices Dawn (ella se voltea y se da cuenta que estaba con el peluche de teddiursa) ¿y ese peluche?

Bonnie: se lo regalo Ash

Dawn: Bonnie, porque tienes que decirlo

Bonnie: yo no dije nada que no sea cierto

Serena: préstamelo

Dawn: ten

Serena: (empieza a mirarlo) es muy lindo, como lo consiguió

Dawn: (cogiendo el peluche) es una larga historia (se mete en su cama) otro día les cuento pues tengo mucho sueño

Serena: de acuerdo, duerman bien

Luego de eso se fueron a dormir. Al día siguiente todos estaban desayunando, Ash tuvo de nuevo que compartir su desayuno con Dawn pues ella aun no tenía dinero, pasó el tiempo y todos se preparaban para el concurso

Dawn: ¡buneary rayo de hielo! ¡pachirisu usa rayo!

Ambos pokemon estaban haciendo un gran espectáculo que hiso que la pequeña Bonnie intentara hacer algo parecido

Bonnie: haber dedenne, usa rayo

Dedenne solo miraba a Bonnie con una cara de ternura

Bonnie: ¿Qué sucede?

Dedenne seguía mirándola y de la nada cae dormido

Bonnie: aunque sea lo intentamos

Serena: por lo visto Dawn es una experta en esto

Ash: claro, ella llego segunda en el gran festival de Sinnoh

Serena: voy a tener una dura competencia para hoy ¡fennekin usa lanzallamas! ¡rhyhorn usa roca afilada hacia el fuego!

Ambos pokemon hicieron caso y las rocas salieron disparadas hacia el fuego, luego d eso mientras estaban en el aire Fennekin usa poder oculto impactando en las rocas que estaban cubiertas de fuego, el resultado un gran brillo rodeaba al lugar

Ash: tú también no te quedas atrás

Serena: gracias, y dime has estado en concurso antes

Ash: pues si

Serena: y como te fue

Ash: pues a pesar que no soy un experto en esto, me iba bien todas las veces que participe

Serena: en ese caso, entrenemos juntos

Ambos se pusieron a entrenar y Dawn se dio cuenta de eso

Dawn: me recuerda cuando entrenaba con Ash cuando recién empeze… (ella se queda mirando un rato)

Bonnie: Dawn, me enseñarías todo sobre la coordinación

Dawn: de acuerdo

Todos se pusieron a hacer sus cosas, en eso llega Clemont todo emocionado

Clemont: observen

Todos lo quedan mirando, a su lado había una maquina un poco extraña

Serena: que se supone que es eso

Clemont: es una máquina que ayudara en el entrenamiento, esto lanzara una gran cantidad de espuma directo a sus pokemon, sus pokemon tendrán que esquivar eso y si les llega a chocar ellos tendrán que lidiar con eso e intentar seguir esquivando

Serena: suena divertido

Clemont: es el poder de la ciencia

Ash: (con ojos brillosos) el poder de la ciencia es sorprendente

Todos se pusieron a entrenar con la máquina, Bonnie y dedenne se refugiaron lejos de ahí, el grupo estaba esquivando junto con sus pokemon la espuma pero de pronto la maquina empezó a lanzar la espuma más rápido y cada vez más rápido

Ash: esa máquina se ha vuelto loca

Clemont: (manipulando la maquina) esperen, creo que puedo arreglarlo

Esta explota dejando al grupo con los peinados raros y algo aturdidos

Dawn: ¡ESTO NO PUEDE ESTAR PASANDO!

Dawn se cubre el cabello y se va corriendo al centro pokemon para arreglárselo

Serena: eso fue raro

Ash: digamos que Dawn tiene una especie de fobia con su cabello, no le digan nada con respecto a su cabello o les ira mal, se porque que les digo

Pasaron las horas y todos ya se estaban alistando para el concurso. Dawn salió vestida usando su vestido nuevo, Serena se puso un vestido largo de color rosado con toques de blanco y rojo

Bonnie: Serena te ves fabulosa

Serena: gracias Bonnie

Todos se fueron al coliseo donde se estaba alistando todo para el concurso. Ash, Clemont y Bonnie estaban sentados en las tribunas y Serena junto con Dawn estaban dentro de los vestidores.

Presentadora: bienvenidos sean todos a esta la nueva temporada de concursos en Kalos. Ahora mismo varios coordinadores entraran y lucharan por conseguir el listón de este concurso (en la pantalla sale el diseño del listón) bien ahora den inicio a la ronda de presentaciones

La ronda de presentaciones dio comienzo, Dawn hiso una excelente combinación usando el rayo de hielo de bunearry y el rayo de pachirisu, Serena logro perfeccionar su técnica que estaba practicando con Ash en la mañana.

Dawn: bien echo Serena

Serena: gracias, espero pasar la siguiente ronda

En el coliseo

Presentadora: ahora demos paso a nuestra siguiente concursante. Su nombre es Astrid

La rubia entro al lugar usando un vestido de color celeste. Ella saca a un Heliolisk y a un gogoat, entre ellos hicieron un espectáculo que se podría decir que fue el mejor de todos los que hubo

Presentadora: y esta fue Astrid, recordemos que ya tiene un listón

En los vestidores

Dawn: Astrid es demasiado buena

Serena: buena, más bien dicho parece una profesional

Los jueces le dieron a Astrid la puntuación perfecta, en la pantalla se empezó a ver quiénes serían los que pasarían a la segunda ronda, Astrid quedo primera luego le venían Dawn, Serena y otras personas mas

Serena: pasamos

Dawn: bien, ahora a luchar por el listón

Serena: soy todavía una novata pero veras que te venceré

Dawn: eso veremos

En la pantalla se emparejaba para la ronda de batallas. Astrid le toco enfrentarse en el primer combate a Serena

Serena: tendré las cosas complicadas pero intentare vencerla

Dawn: suerte

Pasaron unos minutos y Serena ya estaba lista en el campo de batalla

Astrid: (lanzando una pokeball) Heliolisk sal ahora

Serena: tengo la ventaja (lanzando una pokeball) Rhyhorn tu turno

Ambos pokemon se lanzan al ataque, Serena pensaba que tendría la ventaja pues rhynhorn es tipo tierra en cambio Heliolisk es tipo eléctrico.

Astrid: usa onda certera

El pokemon esquiva el ataque de rhynhorn con mucha facilidad y por la espalda logra lanzar el ataque dejando a rhynhorn aturdido

Astrid: ahora usa surf

Heliolisk logra hacer una pequeña esfera de agua en sus manos, esta se logra expandir por el lugar dándole un fuerte golpe a rhynhorn dejándolo debilitado

Serena: pero como…

Astrid: nunca subestimes las debilidades de tipo

Luego de esa derrota algo humillante para Serena, las rondas de batalla siguieron. Dawn y Astrid ganaban a todos los que se le ponían al frente, Astrid se dio cuenta que Dawn sería una rival dura de vencer. Llego la final y consistía la batalla entre ellas dos

Astrid: sabes, eres muy hábil

Dawn: tú también, tienes todo mi respeto

Astrid: gracias, pero esta vez probare algo nuevo contra ti (lanzando una pokeball) Absol yo te elijo

Dawn: (lanzando una pokeball) mamoswine a escena

Ambos pokemon estaban preparados para la batalla, a absol le colgaba una especie de collar muy extraño

Dawn: usa armadura de hielo

El cuerpo de mamoswine se empieza a rodear de hielo y este se lanza a embestir a mamoswine, absol logra esquivar con mucha facilidad y usa tajo umbrío contra mamoswine, este logra resistir con mucha facilidad y usa canto helado dejando tirado a absol en el piso

Astrid: sabía que serias un hueso duro de roer ¿has visto lo lindo que es mi arete?

Dawn: no entiendo a qué te refieres con eso

Astrid: ahora lo veras

Astrid con sus dedos toca su arete, este era una piedra esférica con un extraño símbolo, este empieza a brillar y el brillo se va directo a la piedra que tenía el collar que usaba absol. Este empezó a brillar y cuando todo se disipo absol había cambiado de forma

Astrid: te presento a mega-absol

Dawn: así que es así una megaevolucion, pero porque el profesor Sycamore lo logro de hacer de forma diferente

Astrid: absol usa tajo umbrío

Dawn: mamoswine esquiva y usa chuzos

Mamoswine no pudo esquivar el ataque de absol, pero lo que hiso fue usar su armadura de hielo para protegerse del golpe, este usa chuzos pero absol empieza a esquiar los ataques

Dawn: usa alud

Mamoswine se preparaba para usar el ataque, absol le dio un golpe crítico pero eso fue parte del plan pues alud se duplica su poder al ser atacado antes, de mamoswine salieron grandes vientos helados y grandes trozos de hielo que golpearon duramente a absol. Todos los presentes al ver la escena dieron como ganador a Dawn pero cuando todo se disipo absol aún seguía de pie, se veía cansado pero estaba todavía de pie

Astrid: ese ataque…

Dawn: ataca con tu armadura de hielo

Astrid: usa lanzallamas

Mamoswine volvió a formar su armadura y se lanza a embestir a absol, este usaba lanzallamas y mamoswine resistía el ataque, estaba dispuesto a acabar con absol. Absol logro saltar y esquivar el ataque de mamoswine y en los aires se lanza para usar tajo umbrío dejando debilitado a mamoswine, el lanzallamas que recibió por parte de absol fue uno de los causantes que resulte acabado

Presentadora: la ganadora del concurso de ciudad Santalune es Astrid

Todos empezaron a aplaudir a la nueva ganadora, Ella recibió el listón y felicito a Dawn pues estuvo a punto de vencer a su absol. Ya cuando todo termino

Ash: descuida Dawn, ya ganaras en la siguiente

Dawn: si, pero casi derroto a ese mega absol

Clemont: si se dan cuenta la forma en que lo hiso megaevolucionar es muy diferente a como lo hiso el profesor Sycamore

Bonnie: pues ella tenía una piedra en…

¿?: eso se llama megapiedra

Serena: ¿Astrid a qué hora llegaste?

Astrid llego sorprendiendo a todos, a su lado estaba su absol, ella vestía con un chaleco morado y una falda del mismo color, también se veía que tenía una camisa blanca pues el cuello se puede ver y su cabello rubio tenía un pasador morado que sujetaba un flequillo

Astrid: lo que pasa es que yo soy una de las estudiantes del profesor Sycamore

Bonnie: eso lo explica todo

Astrid: por lo visto todos son amigos de Dawn, creo que ya me conocen

Ash: mi nombre es Ash y este es mi amigo pikachu (este estaba en su hombro)

Clemont: yo soy Clemont y esta es mi hermana Bonnie

Serena: pues creo que ya me conoces por la derrota de mi rhyhorn

Astrid: entonces ustedes conocen al profesor Sycamore, verán como su estudiante mi deber es averiguar más sobre la megaevolucion. El intenta hacer la megaevolucion usando sus métodos y para eso requiere la ayuda de sus estudiantes que viajan por toda la región buscando las megapiedras. Tiene una teoría que dice que puede hacer que los pokemon por si solos despierten el poder de la megaevolucion sin la necesidad de las megapiedras

Serena: el trabajo del profesor Sycamore suena muy interesante, ahora yo estoy en camino para buscarlo y hablar con el

Astrid: y eso por que

Serena: mis amigos son sus estudiantes y me dieron a mi fennekin

Astrid: ah ya recuerdo, tus amigos si más lo recuerdo deben ser tres, una chica morena un chico de cabello naranja y otro que esta algo gordito

Serena: si, son ellos

El grupo siguió conversando pero llego la hora que Astrid tenía que irse, luego de que se despidieran

Ash: Dawn a donde vamos ahora

Dawn: (viendo el mapa electronico) tendremos que regresar a Ciudad Lumiose para tomar otra ruta

Clemont: ¿regresar a Lumiose? (se mira con su hermana algo preocupados)

Serena: oigan, yo también me voy hacia Lumiose ¿puedo viajar con ustedes hasta allá?

Ash: ¿Qué dicen?

Dawn: por mí no hay problema

Bonnie: genial, así podre estar con Dawn y Serena, haremos pijamada todas las noches

Clemont: pues está bien

Serena: gracias ya verán lo bien que nos llevaremos y Ash, tendremos que hablar pues tantos años que no nos vemos deberíamos de ponernos al corriente de lo que ha pasado

Luego de esa conversación regresaron al centro pokemon a descansar, pero Dawn no sabía porque pero se sentía un poco fastidiada porque Serena se está llevando bien con Ash, pero no le toma importancia pues se lleva bien con Serena y quiere ser su amiga. Al día siguiente el grupo se prepararía para su viaje a ciudad Lumiose

CONTINUARA

**Astrid es la misma que aparece en el especial de megaevoluciones pero que aparezca ella no quiere decir que aparezca Alan pues tengo a alguien más indicado para ser el rival de Ash, el siguiente capítulo será un poco corto pues se tratara sobre las carreras de rhynhorn pero habrá toques de amourshipping**


	5. Chapter 5

CAPITULO 5: UN CONFLICTO DENTRO DE LAS CARRERAS DE RHYHORN

El grupo ya se había despertado, era de mañana y estaban desayunando para continuar su viaje hacia ciudad Lumiose

Ash: (le daba de comer a pikachu) saben, creo que cuando lleguemos a Lumiose probare suerte en el gimnasio

Dawn: pero recuerdas como el líder nos trato

Clemont: (algo nervioso) saben, mejor sería pasar de ese gimnasio además escuche que el líder es demasiado fuerte

Bonnie: tiene razón, deberías entrenar más para poder ir a enfrentarlo

Ash: de acuerdo, oigan y donde esta Serena que no viene

Bonnie: pues se quedó dormida y no quería despertarla

Ash: (cogiendo su vaso) de seguro está cansada

Todos seguían desayunando y en eso Serena llega al lugar

Serena: (tenía una canasta) perdón por llegar tarde, es que quise traer algo

Serena abre la canasta y de ella se ven varias galletas y le da a cada uno

Serena: lo que pasa es que ayer estuve hasta tarde cocinando esto para ustedes

Ash: (con galleta en mano)gracias Serena (se la come) está muy rica

Bonnie: (comiendo la galleta) esta deliciosa, me tienes que enseñar cómo se hace

Clemont: (comiendo la galleta) esta rico, gracias

Dawn: (comiendo la galleta) esto sabe muy bien, gracias Serena

Serena: (que sonreía) sabía que les gustaría, las cocine para agradecerles por dejarme viajar con ustedes

Ash: pues si es así, deberías quedarte más tiempo con nosotros (se empieza a reír)

Serena: me alagas (se empieza a reír)

Luego de esa conversación el grupo siguió desayunando y salieron de la ciudad para dirigirse a ciudad Lumiose. Ya estando en la carretera

Serena: y así fue como termine viviendo en pueblo Vaniville

Ash: (con pikachu en su hombro) pues por lo que dices tuviste que mudarte de varios lugares por motivos del trabajo de tu mamá en cambio yo siempre me quede en pueblo Paleta

Serena: pues…

En eso se escucha varios ruidos y un pequeño temblor se siente

Dawn: (tenia a piplup en sus brazos) oigan, que es esto

Clemont: pero porque está temblando así

Serena: esos ruidos… este temblor… ¡RAPIDO SALGAMOS DEL CAMINO!

Todos hicieron caso y rápidamente salieron del camino, segundos después vieron a una gran cantidad de rhyhorn y estos estaban siendo montados.

Dawn: pero que es eso

Ash: increíble

Serena: ¡lo sabía! Es una carrera de rhyhorn

Ash – Dawn: ¡¿carrera de rhyhorn?!

Serena: me había olvidado que no son de acá, verán en Kalos es costumbre las carreras de rhyhorn, cada entrenador se monta en uno y empiezan a competir en una carrera (sacando una pokeball de la que sale su rhyhorn) verán mi mamá era corredora de rhyhorn profesional y me enseño todo sobre las carreras (abrazando a su rhyhorn) rhyhorn fue mi primer pokemon y siempre hemos participado en carreras desde muy jóvenes

Clemont: eso explica porque tienes ese pokemon

Serena: si estos corredores están aquí quiere decir que cerca hay un circuito oficial, que tal si vamos

Ash: de acuerdo

Dawn: pues es la primera vez que vería uno así vamos

Luego de eso todos se fueron a buscar el lugar donde se hacen las carreras, pasaron varios minutos y llegaron a un sitio donde habían muchos rhyhorn jugando y también un local muy grande

Serena: ese debe ser el lugar donde se inscriben para las carreras, vengan vamos a ver

Todo el grupo entro al lugar

Trabajador: bienvenidos chicos, que se les ofrece

Serena: quisiera saber cómo es para entrar en la carrera

Trabajador: pues hay una mañana y será una carrera de parejas

Serena: oh ya entiendo, (volteándose a ver al grupo) ¿alguien quiere ser mi pareja para la carrera?

Dawn: pues como que las carreras parecen ser algo peligrosas, digo montar un rhyhorn es algo muy loco

Clemont: conmigo no cuentes

Ash: ¡yo quiero intentar!

Serena: grandioso, entonces seremos tu y yo en la carrera (volteándose al trabajador) Ash y yo estaremos en la carrera

Trabajador: bien (les da unos papeles) llenen esto y podrán competir

Ambos chicos se acercaron a llenar los documentos y se lo dieron al trabajador, Serena se llevó a Ash para que busque una ropa especial para montar al rhyhorn. Ya cuando estaban cambiados y ya estando en los campos

Serena: para las carreras de rhyhorn tendrán primero que montar a uno

Serena se sube con mucha facilidad en un rhyhorn alquilado

Serena: ven

Ash: de acuerdo entonces es mi turno (volteándose al grupo) cuiden a pikachu por mientras

Ash se acerca al rhyhorn pero al intentar montarlo se resbala, el volvió a hacerlo pero vuelve a resbalarse y cae, estuvo así durante mucho tiempo y todos lo miraban -.-. luego de 30 minutos logra montar al rhyhorn adecuadamente

Serena: eso fue algo raro, bueno ahora observa cómo es que yo lo monto

Serena le da un ligero golpecito con el pie en el cuerpo de rhyhorn y este empieza a moverse a mucha velocidad, a pesar de los movimientos de este, Serena lograba controlarlo con mucha facilidad. Ash al ver eso imita a Serena pero lo único que logro fue que él sea lanzado muy lejos hacia la cima de un árbol, este se cae al suelo golpeándose con las ramas

Dawn: (que se acerca a verlo) hay no Ash ¿estás bien?

Ash: (que veía estrellas) verde

Clemont – Bonnie: ¿verde?

Dawn: (-.-) creo que ya lo perdimos

Pikachu le da una pequeña descarga a Ash haciendo que recupere la razón

Ash: (sobándose la cabeza) gracias… creo…

Serena: lo siento Ash, creo que debí haberte explicado mejor

Ash: (se levanta) no te preocupes por eso

Serena: para la carrera de parejas solo déjame a mí el trabajo

Dawn: por cierto ¿Cómo es eso de carrera de parejas?

Serena: pues dos personas montan un rhyhorn

Clemont: ósea que tú y Ash tendrán que montar al rhyhorn

Bonnie: y no puedes usar el tuyo

Serena: no, las reglas es que tiene que ser con los rhyhorn que hay aquí, bien Ash te vienes conmigo, tendremos que entrenar para mañana

Todo el grupo se fue de nuevo con el Rhyhorn, Serena subió primero así que con eso Serena ayudo a Ash a subir y se tuvo que sentar detrás de ella

Serena: sujétate

Ash: ¿ah?

Rhyhorn salió disparado a mucha velocidad y todos quedaron impresionados por la velocidad de este, Ash estaba tan asustado que por instinto se aferró fuertemente de la cintura de Serena para no ser lanzado de nuevo, Serena le dio un ligero sonrojo por la forma en que Ash se agarraba de su cintura, pero no le importaba que Ash haga eso, lo que si le incomodaba que Ash este asustado por la situación

Serena: tranquilízate un poco, no te pasara nada

Ash: ¡PERO ES QUE ESTO…!

No pudo continuar porque por un movimiento brusco hiso que Ash sea lanzado de nuevo y como estaba aferrado a Serena también ella es lanzada cayendo de nuevo en un gran montón de paja, Serena cayó encima de Ash y sus caras quedaron muy cercas pero Ash volvía a ver estrellas, todo el grupo se fue a verlos pero al llegar vieron a Serena parada intentando hacer que Ash reaccione

Serena: (sacudiendo a Ash) reacciona

Ash: (con los ojos en espiral) veo muchos torchic

Dawn: (facepalm) déjenmelo a mí, piplup usa chorro de agua

El pingüino le lanza agua en la cara haciendo que Ash vuelva a recuperar la cordura

Ash: perdón de nuevo

Serena: descuida, además yo también empecé así

Clemont: creo que tengo la forma indicada para que Ash logre montar bien al rhyhorn

Bonnie: creo que ya sé cómo terminara esto

Clemont saca varios artilugios de su mochila y empieza ensamblar una maquina

Clemont: (emocionado) ¡con esto Ash podrá montar al rhyhorn!

La máquina era una especie de robot que se parecía a un rhyhorn

Clemont: veras Ash, te subieras a eso y empezará a caminar, primero ira muy lento y cuando te vayas a acostumbrando ira más rápido y más rápido gradualmente hasta alcanzar el nivel de un rhyhorn

Dawn: increíble

Clemont: ese es el poder de la ciencia

Ash: (ojos brillosos) el poder de la ciencia es increíble

Ash se monta en el robot y este empieza a caminar por el circuito, este aumenta la velocidad pero no lo hacia gradualmente pues bruscamente cambio a grandes velocidades

Ash: (asustado y agarrando muy fuerte el robot) ¡CLEMONT DETEN ESTO!

Clemont: (con un control) ¡ESPERA YA LO HAGO!

Clemont intentaba arreglar lo que pasaba pero el robot perdió el control y exploto lanzando a Ash muy lejos y callo en un árbol, todos asustados se fueron a verlo y al encontrarlo él estaba colgando de cabeza en el árbol. Luego de que lo hayan bajado se decidió que se terminaría el entrenamiento por ese día y decidieron irse a descansar en el centro pokemon que había muy cerca del lugar.

Ash: ¡oye eso duele!

Dawn: si quieres curarte esas heridas tendrás que aguantar

Ash estaba sentado y sin su camisa, estaba cubierto con algunos vendajes y Dawn le estaba pasando una medicina en las heridas para que sanen

Ash: ¡auch!

Dawn: ni siquiera te toque

Clemont: perdón Ash, no sabía que esto sucedería

Ash: descuida, lo bueno es que no me rompí nada

Bonnie: (que les daba de comer a todos los pokemon del grupo) pues creo que Ash no debería de participar mañana

Ash: pero se supone que la carrera es de parejas

Serena: (llegando al lugar) ya no, cancele nuestra inscripción debido a lo que paso

Ash: (lamentándose) perdón por arruinar tus deseos de competir

Serena: descuida Ash, siempre habrá una próxima vez

Ash: si tienes razón…

Ash seguía hablando con Serena sobre la carrera y Dawn escuchaba, se sentía un poco triste porque Ash estos días se la pasaba muy bien con Serena y tenía un poco de miedo de que Ash se pueda ir, pero sabía que no debía de preocuparse pues él le había prometido que nunca la iba a dejar sola otra vez además está el hecho de que una vez por dejarse llevar paso una gran vergüenza y potras cosas que ella no quiere recordar, esta vez ella no dejaría que pasara lo mismo así que decidió primero analizar las cosas antes de actuar, ella en verdad se lleva bien con Serena y sabe que ambas serán muy buenas amigas, pero por estar sumergida en sus pensamientos

Ash: ¡eso si me dolió!

Dawn: perdón por eso (miraba la espalda del chico) bien ya está, se supone que ya no deberá dolerte

Ash: (se pone su camisa) gracias

Bonnie: oigan, ya que Ash ya está bien, porque no cenamos

Clemont: si tiene razón

Serena: no se preocupen por eso, estuve preparando la cena y en unos minutos debería estar listo

Paso el tiempo y Serena trajo una canasta y de ella saco comida y empezó a repartirla entre todos

Ash: Serena, esto esta delicioso

Bonnie: cocinas muy bien

Clemont: es cierto, gracias Serena

Dawn: esto está muy rico, no sabía que supieras cocinar muy bien

Serena: y esperen a probar el postre (trae una bandeja con un pastel)

Ash: eso se ve delicioso

Serena: digamos que es mi forma de compensarte por todas las cosas que pasaste hoy día

Ash: (comiendo y feliz) en ese caso a mí no me importaría salir lastimado otra vez

Todo el grupo comenzaba a reír por los comentarios, todos disfrutaban de la comida y le daban muchos halagos a Serena por eso. Paso el tiempo y todos se fueron a dormir a sus habitaciones, Dawn seguía pensando sobre lo que pensaba mientras curaba a Ash, Serena también estaba pensando con respecto a Ash y como se llevaban bien, ellos ya se conocían desde niños pero ahora el asunto es que tienen que recordar muchas cosas y ella sabía que había otra cosa muy importante que paso en ese campamento, algo que no recuerda. Ya al siguiente día decidieron mirar la carrera de rhyhorn en las tribunas, había una gran pantalla con lo que se verá todo lo que pasara

Ash: (con pikachu en su cabeza) estoy emocionado, esta será la primera vez que vea una carrera de rhyhorn

Dawn: (con piplup en sus brazos) yo también, ya quiero que empiece

Serena: ya verán lo divertido que es

Clemont: pues yo ya había visto las carreras pero esta es la primera vez que veré una en directo

Bonnie: (con dedenne en su cabeza)

La carrera empezó y los corredores empezaron a movilizarse a mucha facilidad, pasaron varios minutos y el grupo veía por la pantalla la carrera pero de pronto la pantalla se puso negro

Clemont: ¿pero qué está pasando?

Ash: no sé pero vallamos a ver

Todo el grupo salió a averiguar lo que pasaba y empezaron a buscar cerca de la pista de la carrera, al llegar vieron a los corredores amarrados así que se apresuraron en buscar a los culpables y no pasaron ni cinco minutos para encontrarlos

Ash: hay no puede ser

Jessi: ¡Prepárense para los problemas!

James: ¡Mas Vale que teman!

Dawn: ¿ustedes tres? ¿es enserio?

Jessi: ¡Para proteger al mundo de la devastación!

James: ¡Para unir a los pueblos dentro de nuestra nación!

Serena: oigan yo los conozco, ustedes intentaron robarme a mis pokemon

Jessi: ¡Para denunciar los males de la verdad y el amor!

James: ¡Y extender nuestro reino hasta las estrellas!

Jessie: ¡Jessie!

James: ¡James!

Clemont: ¿pero quienes son ellos?

Jessie: ¡El Equipo Rocket viajando a la velocidad de la luz!

James: ¡Ríndanse ahora o prepárense para luchar!

Meowth: ¡Meowth así es!

Bonnie: ¡UN MEOWTH QUE HABLA!

Ash: ¡porque siempre a donde voy tengo que encontrarlos!

Jessi: no lo sé, pero eso no importa, también robaremos a tus pokemon

James: (lanzando una pokeball) ¡inkay encárgate de ellos!

Jessi: (lanzando una pokeball) ¡Pumpkaboo has lo tuyo!

Los dos pokemon de los rocket salen a la batalla; Ash, Dawn y Serena lanzan a us pokemon para la batalla, mientras que pikachu, piplup y fennekin luchaban Clemont y Bonnie buscaban a los rhyhorn robados.

Clemont: (con una maquina en los hombros) deberían de estar por aquí

Bonnie: ¡hermano mira!

Los dos hermanos lograron encontrar una jaula en la que los pokemon estaban dentro, Clemont saco a su bunnelby para que rompiera el dispositivo que controlaba la jaula.

Ash: pikachu usa tacleada de voltios

El roedor logra asestar un duro golpe a inkay pero pumpkaboo logra lanzarlo por los aires, los pokemon de los rocket estaban muy bien entrenados y piplup, pikachu y fennekin ya estaban cansados. Los rocket ya estaban por acabar con el grupo pero un ligero temblor se siente en el lugar

Jessi: maldición los rhyhorn escaparon

James: no podremos con todos ellos juntos

Meowth: (con una maquina en la mano) es hora de la retirada

A los rocket los rodea un rayo rojo y estos escapan del lugar. Luego de eso el grupo regreso con los rhyhorn al lugar donde se realiza la carrera, por el incidente ocurrido la carrera tuvo que ser postergada y el grupo decidió descansar esa noche

Ash: (que estaba tirado en una mesa) saben, quizás apeste en las carreras de rhyhorn pero todo esto fue divertido

Dawn: (-.-) casi te rompes los huesos y dices que fue divertido

Ash: pues si

Todos lo quedan mirando con una gota estilo anime

Serena: si quieres te puedo seguir entrenando en las carreras

Ash: la verdad es que ya no, fue suficiente para mí con lo que paso hoy dia

Bonnie: (quien llegaba al lugar) miren, logre hacer galletas como las que hacia Serena, tengan

La niña le dio a cada uno las galletas que hicieron y cuando las probaron pues, digamos que no les gusto pero se las comieron para darle el gusto a la niña

Clemont: están ricas hermana

Bonnie: (con los ojos brillosos) enserio, en ese caso traeré más

Todos: ¡NO!

Serena: es que no queremos que te canses haciéndolas, mejor déjame a mi hacer ese trabajo

Bonnie: bueno

Serena y Bonnie hicieron las galletas y luego se las dieron al grupo, luego de eso se fueron a dormir y al día siguiente se levantaron temprano para irse a ciudad Lumiose donde se encontrarían con el profesor Sycamore

CONTINUARA

**En el siguiente episodio habrán mas guiños al anime, también se hablara más sobre la megaevolucion y se hará un pequeño comentario sobre el rival de Ash que aún no aparecerá. Ya se quienes irán en el equipo de Ash y tambien Dawn capturara pokemon de Kalos, el asunto es que tenía planeado el mega de Ash y Dawn pero por unas razones tendré que hacer cambios en lo que quería hacer con respecto a ese tema y si ustedes tienen una idea de quienes serían adecuados para ellos pues me dicen**


	6. Chapter 6

CAPITULO 6: UNA AVENTURA EN CIUDAD LUMIOSE

Ya habían pasado unos cuantos días desde que el grupo salió del lugar donde se realizaban las carreras de rhyhorn, durante esos días Ash entrenaba duramente para su segunda medalla y Dawn con Serena también entrenaban duro para los concursos aunque Serena también entrenaba junto con Ash pues quería probar suerte en los gimnasios cosa que al final no le dio tiempo de hacerlo cuando estuvo en ciudad Santalune. Unos días después llegaron a ciudad Lumiose

Serena: esta ciudad es increíble, es la primera vez que vengo

Ash: (con pikachu en su hombro) bien pikachu es hora de ir al gimnasio

Clemont: ¡esperen! No sería mejor ir a visitar al profesor

Bonnie: si él tiene razón, además no creo que el líder estuviera

Dawn: (con piplup en su cabeza) ¿y cómo pueden estar seguros?

Clemont y Bonnie al escuchar eso se quedaron mirando y estaban algo nerviosos

Ash: si creo que tienen razón, será mejor visitar al profesor primero

Serena: además tengo que ir a hablar con el profesor para darles las gracias

Clemont y Bonnie se sintieron aliviados pues no irían al gimnasio. El grupo salió en busca del laboratorio del profesor Sycamore pero antes decidieron pasar por un restaurante a desayunar, pasaron unas cuantas horas y dentro del laboratorio estaba Sycamore hablando con un chico que usaba gafas negras y una gorra roja, estaban hablando por medio de un holomisor

Sycamore: ¡increíble que ya lo hallas logrado y en tan poco tiempo! ¡incluso Astrid tuvo muchos problemas cuando intento controlar el poder de la megaevolucion de absol!

¿?: fue fácil, bueno tuve unos pequeños problemas pero fue fácil resolverlos

Sycamore: sabía que podía confiar en ti

¿?: gracias profesor

Sycamore: desde que te encargue a chespin me has dado grandes avances, no solo me has ayudado en mi investigación si no que también has demostrado ser un genio como entrenador no por nada te considero como el mejor de mis estudiantes

¿?: no es para tanto, lo único que hago es esforzarme al máximo

Sycamore: sabes, en mi opinión deberías viajar acompañado

¿?: eso no es algo que disfrute mucho

Sycamore: pero mírate, ósea siempre has viajado solo y siempre haces las cosas por tu cuenta

¿?: mi única compañía son la de mis pokemon

Sycamore: bueno esas son cosas tuyas (en eso se escucha en sonido de la puerta) están que tocan, mándame los datos de la charizardita que encontraste, esa mega piedra es muy diferente a la charizardita que conozco

¿?: de acuerdo profesor, es unos minutos le enviare los datos

Sycamore: eso espero (se corta la llamada)

El profesor Sycamore sale de su oficina y se dirige a la puerta principal de su laboratorio, al abrir se sorprendio al ver quienes eran

Ash: ¡profesor Sycamore como ah estado!

Sycamore: Ash, Clemont, Dawn, Bonnie vaya sorpresa

Dawn: es un gusto volverlo a ver profesor

Clemont: como ah estado su investigación profesor

Bonnie: aún tiene a fennekin, chespin y a froakie

Sycamore: (se empieza a reir) no los esperaba, (se da cuenta de Serena) y tú eres…

Serena: me llamo Serena, mis amigos Shauna, Tierno y Trevor debieron hablarle de mí

Sycamore: lo recuerdo bien, tus amigos insistieron cuando se enteraron que necesitaba más apoyo en mi investigación, vengan pasen les daré algo para tomar

Todo el grupo entro en el lugar y se sentaron en los muebles de la sala, el profesor Sycamore había llevado al lugar un poco de té

Sycamore: sírvanse

Ash: muchas gracias profesor

Serena: ¿podemos acompañar el té con unas galletas que hice?

Sycamore: claro

Serena voltea a buscar su canasta pero no la encontraba por ningún lugar, ella pregunto a todos si la habían visto pero todos le contestaban que no

Serena: esto no es divertido, donde esta (se empieza a escuchar unos ruidos) ¿pero qué es lo que suena? (ella mira hacia un masetero y observa a un pokemon comiendo las galletas) ¡OYE ESO ES MIO!

Serena intenta quitarle la canasta pero el pokemon no se dejaba

Dawn: pero que es ese pokemon (sacando la pokedex) "Chespin, cuando acumula energía, las suaves púas de su cabeza se vuelven tan duras y afiladas que hasta pueden atravesar rocas"

Sycamore: ese chespin tiene una naturaleza glotona, no eh podido controlarlo bien que digamos

Clemont se acerca a donde estaba chespin y Serena

Clemont: sí que te gusta comer verdad

Chespin al verlo usa misil aguja contra el dejándolo tirado en el suelo, luego de eso logra hacerse con todas las galletas y decide irse del lugar

Sycamore: (ayudando a levantar a Clemont) perdón por lo que paso

Clemont: no se preocupe por eso

Serena: ese chespin sí que tiene problemas de conducta

Ash: creo que necesita mano dura para ser entrenado

Sycamore: ya lo intente pero nunca aprende

Dawn: oiga profesor, sabe por qué el líder del gimnasio que hay aquí no le gusta pelear con novatos

Clemont y Bonnie al escuchar eso se les puso la piel de gallina

Sycamore: pues no lo sé, últimamente hay problemas en ese gimnasio es más ni siquiera sé quién es el líder

Ash: en ese caso probare suerte de nuevo, la última vez que estuve me arrojaron del lugar

Dawn: eso es cierto, nos arrojó desde un lugar muy alto de la torre y si no fuera por Clemont y Bonnie ahora mismo no estuviéramos aquí para contarle

Sycamore: pues si así está la cosa deberían ir a ver, ¿por cierto ya tienen lugar donde quedarse?

Ash: aun no

Sycamore: hagamos un trato, que les parece si todos me ayudan en mi investigación y cada vez que vengan a la ciudad podrán quedarse aquí todo el tiempo que necesiten

Dawn: eso sería fantástico, además aprenderíamos mucho

Ash: estoy de acuerdo con eso. Clemont, Bonnie que dicen

Clemont – Bonnie: de acuerdo

Serena: y que hay de mi

Sycamore: tú ya me estas ayudando desde el día que tus amigos te dieron la pokedex, por cierto a quien escogiste

Serena: (lanzando una pokeball) fennekin y yo hemos sido muy buenas amigas desde que nos conocimos

Sycamore: me alegra escuchar eso, bueno vayan y busquen una habitación

El grupo salió en busca de una habitación; Ash y Clemont escogieron una habitación que compartirían y las chicas también escogieron una para ellas. Luego de que se alistaran todos bajaron a los jardines del laboratorio donde el profesor Sycamore estaba con varios pokemon, entre ellos estaba su garchomp

Sycamore: por lo que veo ya están listos, ahora a donde irán

Ash: pues iremos primero al gimnasio a probar suerte y luego veremos que hacemos

Sycamore: en ese caso ten suerte Ash

Clemont: profesor ¿Dónde está su chespin?

Sycamore: pues por ahí (señalando un lugar) por que

Clemont se acerca a chespin con una galleta

Clemont: sé que la primera vez no nos llevamos bien pero creo que podemos ser buenos amigos que dices

Chespin coge la galleta y se la empieza a comer muy feliz, Clemont regresa con el grupo

Sycamore: ¿porque hiciste eso?

Clemont: pues como con chespin tuve un mal comienzo y quería arreglar las cosas

Sycamore: interesante

Luego de eso el grupo salió por la ciudad y se fueron a la torre prisma, al llegar al frente de la torre los dos hermanos tuvieron que detenerlos antes que sigan

Ash: ¿pero qué pasa?

Clemont: pues no le hemos contado toda la verdad

Dawn: a que se refieren

Bonnie: hay una razón por la cual Ash fue expulsado del gimnasio cuando fue

Clemont: (nervioso) yo soy el líder del gimnasio

Serena: ¡¿TU ERES EL LIDER DEL GIMNASIO?!

Dawn: ¡por tu culpa entonces a Ash y yo fuimos lanzados de la torre!

Clemont: puedo explicarlo

Ash: entonces hazlo

Clemont: lo que pasa es que yo andaba muy ocupado con mis inventos

Bonnie: verán mi hermano al estar muy ocupado diseño un robot para que le ayude a encargarse del gimnasio

Clemont: diseñe a Clembot para que se haga cargo del gimnasio mientras yo hacía mis inventos, pero el día que nos conocimos el robot se salió de control luego me ataco y me expulso del gimnasio

Bonnie: luego de eso conocimos a Ash y Dawn

Ash: si ese es el caso, vamos te ayudaremos a recuperar el gimnasio

Clemont: ¡¿lo dicen enserio?!

Dawn: claro, para que son los amigos

Bonnie: muchas gracias

Serena: entonces vamos a recuperar el gimnasio

Todo el grupo entro a la torre por una puerta secreta y empiezan a adentrarse por la torre

Ash: este lugar esta algo oscuro

Clemont: no se preocupen, yo conozco este lugar como la palma de mi mano, llegaremos a donde esta Clembot en poco tiempo

El grupo siguió su camino durante varios minutos, entonces se encontraron con un magnemite y magneton que al ver a Clemont se alegran pero de inmediatamente les cambio la expresión del rostro y tuvieron que atacarlos, todo el grupo corría por el lugar y Clemont les decía que a pesar que ellos son sus pokemon, ahora están bajo el control de Clembot

Dawn: ¡suficiente! (lanza una pokeball) ¡quilava acábalos!

El pokemon de fuego logra hacer un lanzallamas muy potente dejando debilitado a los dos pokemon

Dawn: (guardando a quilava) perdón Clemont, tuve que hacerlo

Clemont: descuida, además tarde o temprano lo tendría que hacer

El grupo siguió su camino y lograron llegar a la arena y encontraron a Clembot parado en el centro de la arena

Clembot: bienvenidos al gimnasio de ciudad Lumiose, diga su nombre y enseñe sus medallas

Clemont: ahora que haremos

Ash: pues siempre escuche que las maquinas se arreglan con golpes

Bonnie: ¡no queremos romperlo!

Clembot: bienvenidos al gimnasio de ciudad Lumiose, diga su nombre y enseñe sus medallas

Dawn: y si le damos muchas descargas eléctricas hasta que haga corto circuito

Clemont: podría ser

Clembot: bienvenidos al gimnasio de ciudad Lumiose, diga su nombre y enseñe sus medallas

Serena: hagamos algo rápido

Clemont: será hacerle un corto circuito

Ash – Dawn: en ese caso déjanos a nosotros

Clembot: bienvenidos al gimnasio de ciudad Lumiose, diga su nombre y enseñe sus medallas

Ash: tengo nada más 1 medalla

Clembot: en ese caso no eres apto para batallar conmigo

Del techo salen unas máquinas y empiezan a perseguir al grupo para lanzarlos del gimnasio

Serena: (con su rhyhorn y fennekin a su lado) ustedes encárguense de Clembot nosotros los cubriremos de esas maquinas

Dawn: (lanzando una pokeball) ¡pachirisu usa rayo contra Clembot!

Ash: ¡pikachu tú también!

Clembot lanza una pokeball de la que sale un Manectric, este con su habilidad pararrayos hace que los ataques sean desviados hacia el

Clembot: Manectric usa lanzallamas

El pokemon obedece y usa lanzallamas contra pachirisu y pikachu, estos no podían atacar con sus ataques eléctricos pues todos los ataques se desviaban hacia manectric.

Ash: pikachu usa cola de hierro

Dawn: pachirisu usa superdiente

La combinación fue efectiva y dejo a manectric debilitado, Ash y Dawn rápidamente ordenan hacer una gran descarga hacia Clembot y este cae por la sobrecarga, ambos hacen su high touch, todas las maquinas que perseguían al grupo fueron detenidas al momento

Clemont: muchas gracias por ayudarme a recuperar el gimnasio

Ash: descuida

Dawn: no te preocupes

Serena: pero… acaso eso significa que te quedaras

Clemont: claro que no, arreglare a Clembot para que pueda encargarse del gimnasio pero esta vez me asegurare que todo esté bien

Bonnie: eso significa que seguiremos viajando juntos

Clemont se demoró unas dos horas en arreglar al robot, luego de eso él tuvo una batalla con Clembot para probar si esta ves funciona y sí que funciono pues fue una batalla justa, tambien programo a Clembot para que no haya un límite especifico de medallas para que lo reten. Clemont ya estando tranquilo encargo a Clembot cuidar del gimnasio y luego de eso todos se fueron a comer a un restaurante, las mesas estaban en la acera y ellos se sentaron en ese lugar

Ash: sabes Clemont, cuando llegue al gimnasio el robot me dijo que necesitaba 4 medallas así que cuando tenga las 4 volveremos pero esta vez luchare contra ti

Clemont: de acuerdo y ya veraz no porque seas mi amigo te lo dejare fácil

Todos seguían comiendo y en un edificio que había al frente de ellos, una pantalla gigante estaba dando un anuncio

Bonnie: miren la pokevision va pasar el ranking de la semana

Ash – Dawn: ¿pokevision?

Serena: pokevision es un lugar en todo Kalos donde las personas pueden subir videos de ellos y sus pokemon, cada semana hacen un ranking con los mejores videos

Los chicos miraban los videos que pasaban en la pantalla, cuando llegaron al puesto 1 apareció una chica con un fennekin

Clemont: ella se llama Aria, ella y su fennekin son unas ídolos y modelas muy famosas

Ash: vaya, sí que es linda…

Dawn y Serena al escuchar eso como que les dio un pequeño cosquilleo en el cuerpo y miraron a Ash un poco sorprendidas y también un poco tristes

Ash: …su fennekin

Dawn y Serena se tranquilizaron un poco y siguieron comiendo

Bonnie: yo quiero también hacer un video con dedenne

Clemont: pero técnicamente dedenne no es tu pokemon

Serena: ahora que lo dicen yo también quiero hacer un video

Dawn: yo también suena divertido, que tal si lo hacemos juntas

Serena: de acuerdo, podríamos usar a fennekin y a piplup

Dawn: me gusta la idea, que dices Ash tú quieres ir

Ash: pues tengo que entrenar para el siguiente gimnasio

Dawn: bueno que se le hará

Todo el grupo luego de haber almorzado se fueron al lugar donde se alquilan los equipos para hacer los videos, al llegar una señorita les atiende

Trabajadora: buenos días, en que les puedo ayudar

Serena: pues vera…

Bonnie: ¡fantástico! (se acerca a la trabajadora) eres hermosa y se ve que eres muy buena, serias la novia de mi hermano

Clemont al escuchar eso saca el brazo robotico de su mochila y se lleva a Bonnie lejos de ahí pero no sin antes decir "piénsalo, mi hermano es buen partido"

Trabajadora: (O_O) eso fue raro

Dawn: imagínese nosotras que tenemos que ver eso todos los días

Serena: queremos alquilar los equipos para hacer un video

Trabajadora: bien, en ese caso tengan (les da un maletín) también tenemos disfraces de todo tipo

Serena: disfraces…

Dawn y Serena se llevaron el equipo y se fueron a un parque de la ciudad a grabar, Clemont y Bonnie estaban tambien con ellas

Serena: (con fennekin a su lado) primero grabaremos a nosotras paseando por el parque

Dawn: (con piplup a su lado) me parece buena idea

Clemont: creo que es mi momento de brillar

De su mochila saca varias máquinas y las ensambla rápidamente

Clemont: este es mi nuevo invento, lo llamo… pues el nombre aún no se me ocurre pero el asunto es que podrá grabarlas con la misma calidad como en la de los estudios Pokestar (la maquina era un robot que tenía como cabeza una cámara de video y el resto de su cuerpo un pedestal con ruedas para movilizarse)

Dawn: ¡los estudios pokestar! ¡yo estuve ahí una vez!

Todos: ¡¿enserio?!

Dawn: cuando viaje por Unova logre ir hay (cambiando su expresión) odio ese lugar, pero esa es otra historia así que comencemos a grabar

Todo el grupo empezó a grabar pero la maquina se salió de control y empezó a perseguir a Serena y a Dawn, mientras eso pasaba Ash junto a pikachu, froakie y fletching estaban entrenando en uno de los callejones, estaban enfrentándose a otro entrenador

Entrenador: wow eres demasiado fuerte, ojala algún día sea fuerte como tu

Ash: tan solo sigue esforzándote y veras que llegaras lejos

Entrenador: gracias por el consejo

Ash salió del callejón y llego al parque donde estaban el resto, el vio como la maquina perseguía a Serena y a Dawn, Clemont y Bonnie perseguían a la máquina para intentar detenerla

Ash: por lo que veo se están divirtiendo, bueno chicos vallamos a seguir entrenando

Serena: ¡ASH AYUDANOS! ¡LA MAQUINA SE SALIO DE CONTROL!

Ash: pikachu usa electrobola

El roedor lanza el ataque haciendo que el robot explote

Dawn: (enojada) ¡ASH KETCHUM MIRA LO QUE LE HICISTE A MI CABELLO!

Fennekin que también se había ensuciado usa un lanzallamas contra pikachu, este lo esquiva y le cae a Ash dejándolo aturdido

Serena: (asustada) perdón Ash

Ash: no importa, tuve peores

Dawn: (que logro arreglarse el cabello) eso que no lo viste cuando su charizard usa lanzallamas en el

Serena: oye porque no nos ayudas

Bonnie: si, así te distraerías de todo el duro entrenamiento

Ash: de acuerdo, les ayudare

Todo el grupo siguió con la grabación. Serena y Dawn se fueron por unos minutos y cuando llegaron vinieron vestidas de fennekin y de piplup [LOS MISMOS QUE APARECEN EN EL ANIME] hicieron unas grabaciones junto a sus pokemon y más tarde se fueron al laboratorio y pidieron permiso al profesor Sycamore para usar su cocina.

Serena: Dawn pásame el azúcar

Dawn: ¿Qué estas preparando?

Serena: pokepuff

Dawn: ¿pokepuff que es eso?

Serena: son unos dulces que se les dan a los pokemon, cada sabor es diferente para cada tipo de pokemon

Dawn: entonces debe ser como los poffins, estoy haciendo eso

Serena: en ese caso me los tendrás que enseñar cuando los termines

Ambas seguían cocinando mientras que el resto grababa el profesor Sycamore les gustaba verlos como se divertían y de paso también comía los dulces que prepararon, chespin también llego y Clemont le dio unas galletas que tenían, el pokemon se puso en la cabeza del rubio. Luego de haber estado en la cocina ambas chicas se pusieron sus vestidos de concurso y se fueron a los jardines a grabar mientras ellas jugaban con todos los pokemon que habían mientras que eran grabadas, luego de eso se fueron a entregar las grabaciones a pokevision y les enseñaron como quedo el resultado final. Ya de noche cuando el grupo estaba todos en el cuarto de las chicas pues era más grande

Dawn: Serena tienes que enseñarme a hacer esos pokepuff

Serena: claro, si quieres te enseño ahora mismo

Dawn: gracias

Bonnie: yo también quiero

Dawn: en ese caso seremos las tres (se empieza a reír)

Ash: ustedes háganlo y nuestros pokemon comprobaran como les salió (en eso se abre la puerta y chespin aparece en el lugar)

Clemont: chespin ¿Qué sucede?

El pokemon solo salta hacia Clemont, luego de eso las chicas se fueron a la cocina a preparar los pokepuff. Ya más tarde todos se fueron a dormir y al siguiente día decidieron pasear por un parque, como el profesor Sycamore andaba ocupado las chicas le dejaron una canasta con galletas en su oficina. Ya en el parque, todos estaban acompañados de sus pokemon, incluso chespin se coló en el grupo

Serena: (con una canasta) espero les guste mis pokepuff

Esta les da a todos los pokemon del grupo, también les da a los chicos varias galletas

Dawn: (con una canasta) espero que también les guste lo que prepare

Ella saca de la canasta unos pokepuff algo extraños por su apariencia

Serena: Dawn, ¿Cómo los hiciste?

Dawn: pues hice una combinación de mis poffins y de los pokepuff (le da uno de sus dulces a pikachu y a piplup) tengan díganme como esta

Ambos pokemon se lo comen y hacen un gesto de que les gusta

Dawn: hay chicos gracias (les empieza a dar a todos los pokemon sus dulces)

Serena: también tengan de los míos

Las dos chicas dieron sus dulces a todos los pokemon, pero en eso varios de los dulces de Serena flotan y un pokemon blanco con rosado se los come

Serena: ¡OYE QUE TE PASA!

Ash: pero que es eso (saca la pokedex) "Slurpuff, Puede rastrear hasta el más débil de los olores. Hace uso de su fino olfato para ayudar a los pasteleros más exquisitos"

¿?: disculpen, es que a mi slurpuff le gusta muchos los dulces

Serena: ¡SI PERO ESO NO QUIERE DECIR QUE TIENE QUE HACER ESO!

¿?: me llamo Miette

Luego de que todos se presentaran adecuadamente

Miette: a mi pokemon le gusta muchos los dulces, soy confitera

Serena: y que dice sobre mi pokepuff

Miette: (mira a su slurpuff) pues como el sabor en muy corriente

Serena: ¡COMO QUE CORRIENTE!

Slurpuff observa los dulces de Dawn y se los come

Miette: dice que esos pokepuff son algo raros

Dawn: ¡COMO QUE RAROS!

Serena y Dawn fulminaban con la mirada a Miette

Miette: (saca una canasta) que les parecen si prueban los míos

Todos los pokemon del grupo comen un pokepuff y en su rostro se les veían que eran deliciosos

Serena – Dawn: (murmurando) traidores

Las chicas empezaban a discutir sobre los dulces pero de pronto

Bonnie: oigan y si quieren saber cuál pokepuff es mejor ¿Por qué no compiten? (señalando un cartel) miren, hoy hay un concurso de pokepuff

Miette: yo vine para participar en ese concurso

Serena – Dawn: ¡PARTICIPARE Y TE DEMOSTRARE QUE LO QUE HAGO ESTA BIEN ECHO!

Miette: en ese caso suerte con vencerme

Luego de que Dawn y Serena fulminen a Miette con su mirada y viceversa, todos se fueron para que las chicas se inscriban. Empezó el concurso y varios confiteros estaba cocinando y entre ellos las tres chicas estaban participando: Dawn estaba junto con piplup, Serena junto a fennekin y Miette junto con slurpuff. Luego de una hora los pokepuff estaban listos y las tres chicas se sentaron en las tribunas junto con Ash, Clemont y Bonnie; una chica muy hermosa vestida de chef se para en el estrado y empieza a hablar

Presentadora: en este día todos estos maestros pasteleros… (siente que alguien le jala la ropa)

Bonnie: eres hermosa y se ve que eres alguien muy buena, eres perfecta (se arrodilla) serias la novia de mi hermano

Clemont sale disparado y con su brazo robot se lleva a su hermana lejos del lugar y diciendo "¡no le haga caso mi hermana está loca!", la presentadora siguió hablando y en las tribunas

Miette: así que novia eh, dime Ash tienes a alguien que te interese

Al decir eso Miette mira de reojo a Dawn y a Serena y vio que ambas chicas la miraban también de reojo

Ash: no

Mientte: oh ya veo

Serena y Dawn dejaron de mirar y volvieron a ver al estrado, se podría decir que Miette siente un poco de atracción por Ash. La presentadora anuncio que solo 4 serían los que pasarían a la siguiente ronda y ellos fueron: Miette, Serena, Dawn y una chica de nombre Sylvana. Todas las chicas volvieron a cocinar los pokepuff y luego de que terminaran

Presentadora: luego de haber probado los pokepuff de todas las finalistas solo debo decir unas cosas. Los pokepuff de Sylvana tienen un diseño simple pero tienen la gran esencia de un buen sabor y en equilibrio balanceado entre los ingredientes, los de Serena son muy elaborados dando así un balance perfecto entre los ingredientes que usa, los de Dawn son una nueva experiencia pues tienen una textura que nunca había probado y los de Miette tienen un fino sabor de elegancia. Lo único que me queda decir es… (las tres chicas estaban preparadas para cuando digan su nombre) …la ganadora es Sylvana

Las tres chicas quedaron en shock y con una cara O_O en cambio Sylvana estaba muy feliz por haber ganado, eso hiso que las Serena y Dawn ya no odien a Miette y viceversa, las tres tuvieron que disculparse entre ellas por las cosas que paso. Luego de que le dieran el premio y ya todo el grupo reunido bueno Serena, Dawn y Miette estaban conversando entre ellas y los demás estaban un poco alejados

Dawn: sabes Miette, a pesar de todo espero volverte a encontrar y la siguiente vez mis pokepuff serán mucho mejores

Serena: ya veras, mis pokepuff estarán perfeccionados cuando nos encontremos

Miette: yo también espero encontrarlas

Ash: (desde lejos) ¡oigan tenemos que apurarnos para ir a ver al profesor!

Dawn: ya vamos, bueno Miette nos vamos

Serena: nos veremos luego

Miette: yo también espero encontrarlas, y por cierto (mirada picara) si ustedes se quedan dormidas, yo les quitare a Ash

Serena – Dawn: (ligero sonrojo) ¡DE QUE HABLAS!

Miette: (se empieza a reír) bueno me tengo que ir, adiós

Luego de eso Serena y Dawn se miran y deciden que eso último nunca pasó es más decidieron olvidar eso ultimo pues no querían saber más del asunto, todos regresaron al laboratorio a descansar, al siguiente día

Ash: muchas gracias profesor, pero nos tenemos que ir

Sycamore: a ustedes pues desde hoy me ayudaran en mi investigación

Serena: conmigo no se preocupe, yo le ayudare en todo lo posible

Sycamore: tengan (le da una maquina a Serena y otra a Dawn) son holomisores, nos mantendrá en contacto

Luego de que todos se despidieran y ya estado a punto de irse, chespin aparece y mira con tristeza a Clemont

Clemont: ¿pero que sucede?

Sycamore: (mirando a su pokemon con detenimiento) creo que ya se lo que pasa, Clemont ¿te gustaría cuidar de chespin?

Clemont: ¿lo dice enserio?

Sycamore: claro

Chespin se pone feliz y Clemont recibe la pokeball de chespin, luego de haberse despedido y dirigirse a la salida de la ciudad

Serena: bueno, creo que aquí nos despedimos

Bonnie: (abrazando a Serena) te voy a extrañar mucho

Ash: porque no vienes con nosotros, además Bonnie te va a extrañar mucho

Serena: ¿enserio?

Ash: claro

Clemont: sería divertido

Dawn: pues así tendré a alguien con quien conversar a parte de Ash y Clemont (se ríe)

Serena: de acuerdo, viajare con ustedes

De esa forma Serena se une al grupo y todos salen de la ciudad directo a la ruta 5

CONTINUARA

**Pues tenía que poner esos capítulos del anime y quería matarlos en este capítulo, no porque Serena vaya a viajar con el resto del grupo signifique que estará siempre pues ella ira y vendrá a cada rato. Pondré el arco de las megaevoluciones uno muy parecido al del anime ósea Korrina aparecerá y también tengo que decir que cierta morena de ojos verdes cuyo acompañante es un zorua y que apareció en la precuela de este fic, aparecerá quizás en el siguiente capítulo o más adelante y tendrá un mega uno de los mas fuertes que hay en el juego**


	7. Chapter 7

CAPITULO 7: EL REENCUENTRO CON UNA VIEJA AMIGA

Todo el grupo ya había armado su campamento, estaban almorzando y todos los pokemon estaban afuera, Bonnie como siempre les daba de comer y también los limpiaba y jugaba con ellos

Bonnie: mmm (mirando a rhyhorn) quizás pueda ser una excelente corredora de rhyhorn (mirando a dedenne) que dices dedenne

Este hace su sonido característico y junto con la niña montan al pokemon con mucha facilidad y recordando cómo es que Serena le enseño a Ash como montar un rhyhorn, la niña inicio con su travesura

Dawn: (mirando el mapa electrónico) pues si tomamos la ruta 5 llegaremos al pueblo Camphrier, en ese lugar hay un concurso y más adelante…

Bonnie: (montando a rhyhorn) ¡YAHOOOO!

Clemont: ¡BONNIE REGRESA!

Ash: Bonnie monta rhyhorn mejor que yo

Serena: (riéndose) por lo que veo tiene futuro en las carreras de rhyhorn

Clemont desesperado perseguía a Bonnie por todo el lugar mientras que la niña se divertía montando al pokemon, pasaron varios minutos y rhyhorn aún seguía con mucha energía

Clemont: chespin usa misil aguja

El pokemon usa misil aguja contra un árbol cercano derribándolo y cerrándole el paso a rhyhorn

Clemont: ¡Bonnie me tenías preocupado!

Bonnie: pero fue divertido, la culpa la tienes tu que no sabes divertirte

Los dos hermanos estaban discutiendo pero de pronto

Clemont: ¡claro que yo sé cómo divertirme!

Bonnie: apuestas

Clemont: de acuerdo

Bonnie empieza a mirar por el lugar y al no encontrar nada interesante se va a preguntarle a Dawn

Bonnie: Dawn mira el mapa, quiero saber si hay algo interesante en esta ruta

Dawn: (mirando el mapa) pues… esta ruta técnicamente es una vía para patines

Bonnie: vía para patines mmm ¡hermano ya sé que es lo que haremos!

Bonnie se va hacia su mochila y saca dos pares de patines y uno se lo lanza a Clemont

Bonnie: llegaremos al pueblo Camphrier usando esto

Clemont: ¡¿pero de donde sacaste esto?!

Ash: haber de que me perdí

Bonnie: lo que pasa es que con Clemont cruzaremos toda la ruta por la vía de patinaje

Ash: suena divertido

Clemont: ¡eso es una locura! ¡me niego a hacerlo además es muy peligroso!

Dawn: (señalando un lugar) pues ellos no dicen lo mismo

Señala un lugar que era una pista de patinaje muy bien elaborada y de ellos se puede ver varios chicos saltando con sus patines y otros haciendo piruetas con bicicletas

Clemont: ¡no lo hare y tu Bonnie tampoco es muy peligroso!

Bonnie: (murmurando) aburrido

Todo el grupo decidió partir y pasaban cerca de la vía de patines para ver como las personas practicaban. Pasaron unos días y el grupo aún seguía su camino, decidieron armar todo para el desayuno pero mientras ellos hacían eso desde la cima de un árbol que estaba un poco lejos, una chica junto a un zorua los observaban

Clemont: mmm creo que faltara agua

Dawn: cerca aquí hay un lago, yo voy por el agua

Serena: yo también te acompaño además quiero ver ese lago

Las dos chicas se fueron al lago mientras que la chica con el zorua dijo "esto será divertido". En el campamento Ash estaba que le daba de comer a sus pokemon mientras que Bonnie y Clemont estaban dando los toques finales para el desayuno

Ash: cuanto crees que falte para llegar al pueblo

Clemont: pues creo que mañana deberíamos llegar

Ash: no puedo esperar para llegar

Su campamento estaba muy cerca de la vía de patines y podían ver como algunas personas practicaban sus maniobras

Bonnie: ¡oigan esa no es Dawn!

Dawn estaba patinando por el circuito demostrando mucha destreza, incluso daba piruetas en el aire que solo sería capaz de hacerlo los profesionales, Bonnie decía "¡no sabía que Dawn supiera hacer eso!" y Ash respondía "yo tampoco", Dawn seguía haciendo sus maniobras y dio un salto tan perfecto que aterrizo donde estaba el grupo, Dawn se acercó a Ash y le dio un beso en los labios dejando a todos sorprendidos y a Ash demasiado confuso

Ash: pero… pero…

Clemont - Bonnie: (O_O)

¿?: (se empieza a reír mucho) si pudieran ver sus caras ahora

Ash: pero quien… (reconoce a la persona) ¡Abril eres tú!

Abril: claro que soy yo, zorua ya puedes volver a tu forma

Dawn empieza a brillar y cambia su forma a la de un pequeño zorua, el pokemon se estaba riendo de lo que pasaba y al ver a pikachu sale en su encuentro también reconoció a los pokemon de Dawn y se saludó con los otros pokemon del grupo

Abril: esa es una broma por los viejos tiempo, como has estado Ash me sorprende que estés en Kalos

Ash: tu también me sorprendiste

Abril: (mirando a Clemont y a Bonnie) hola me llamo Abril, mucho gusto

Clemont: mucho gusto, me llamo Clemont

Bonnie: y yo Bonnie (mira detenidamente a Abril) eres divertida y muy hermosa (se arrodilla) serias la novia de mi hermano

Clemont: ¡no le hagas caso mi hermana está loca!

Bonnie: ¡pero lo hago por tu bien! ¡no quiero que te quedes solo!

Abril: (O_O) esto es raro, bueno cambiando de tema, que haces aquí Ash ¿acaso reuniendo las medallas de Kalos?

Ash: pues si (saca su medallero) tengo una

Abril: que pena (saca su medallero) yo tengo 4

Clemont: ¡tienes la medalla voltaje!

Bonnie: ¡¿Cómo la conseguiste?!

Abril: pues cuando fui a la torre prisma me enfrente a un robot loco y desquiciado, parecía un tirano por la forma de tratar a los pokemon

Clemont: increíble que haya vencido a Clembot estando fuera de control

Abril: con que así se llamaba, pues durante la batalla yo lo llamaba Bob. Por cierto ¿A dónde se fue Dawn?

Clemont – Bonnie: ¿conoces a Dawn?

Abril: pues claro, somos amigas si no porque creen que hice esa broma usando a mi zorua (dicho eso empieza a acariciar a zorua)

Dawn: (emocionada) ¡ABRIL ERES TU!

Abril: ¡DAWN!

Ambos chicas muy emocionadas salen al encuentro para saludarse, en el rostro de ambas se notaba felicidad, piplup también saludo a Abril y al reconocer a zorua también se va saludarlo

Dawn: ah pasado mucho tiempo

Abril: los eh extrañado a todos (se da cuenta de Serena) hola me llamo Abril

Serena: soy Serena mucho gusto

Dawn: Abril es una amiga de Unova, también fue rival de Ash en la liga

Serena: wow Unova, eso está un poco lejos (mira a zorua) ¿ese zorua es tuyo?

Abril: si, zorua y yo somos los mejores amigos

Serena: (tenia a fennekin en su cabeza) mira fennekin, un nuevo amigo anda a saludar

Fennekin se va a saludar a zorua pero cuando el zorro ve a fennekin queda con la mirada perdida y con un ligero sonrojo empieza a actuar muy extraño

Ash: pero que le pasa a zorua

Dawn: como que eh visto esto antes

Los dos chicos empiezan a procesar la información y entonces

Ash – Dawn: ¡piplup, oshawott y minccino! ¡también snivy!

Todos los quedaron mirando pues no entendían la situación, entonces la pareja les cuenta lo que paso en Unova de como piplup y el oshawott de Ash se enamoraron de un minccino, también Clemont, Bonnie y Serena entendieron porque Dawn odia los estudios pokestar, luego les contaron como es que un snivy se enamoró de la snivy de Ash y decían que zorua tenía la misma expresión

Abril: así que mi zorua se ha enamorado de fennekin, interesante

Dawn: una pregunta Abril, no quiero ser grosera ni nada pero ¿por qué estás en Kalos?

Abril: se podría decir que estoy castigada

Todos: ¿castigada?

Abril: vera…

_Flashback_

Luego de que la liga Unova haya terminado, Abril se fue a la casa de su abuela, mejor dicho Abril vive con su abuela, Abril al ser la que tiene la responsabilidad de ser la cuidadora de Kyurem y en vista que durante la batalla contra el trio de bestias rocket el libro que ellos tenían se perdió dentro de las cuevas del boquete gigante ella estaba montando a su beartic dentro de las cuevas buscando el libro

Abril: (con su ropa de invierno) ya hemos entrado en lo más profundo del lugar (de su ropa sale zorua) no te preocupes zorua, recuperaremos el libro no importa si tendremos que estar encerrados más días en este lugar

La chica seguía su camino por las cuevas y fue cuando llega a una especie de laboratorio improvisado, el lugar estaba destruido y se veían muchas cosas rotas. Ella se bajó de beartic y empezó a inspeccionar el lugar

Abril: esto debe de ser unos de los laboreítos de los rocket

Ella seguía inspeccionando el lugar y entonces encuentra una caja

Abril: (abriendo la caja) genial, encontramos el libro ahora vayámonos la abuela se pondrá feliz

Abril se monta en su beartic y todos salieron del lugar, ya estando afuera encontraron a Merry haciendo unos arreglos en la casa y charizard, blastoise junto con venusaur estaban con ella

Merry: sí que son de mucha ayuda, mañana hare una gran comida para todos ustedes así que espero que la disfruten

Los tres pokemon se ponían feliz pues le gustaba la comida de la señora, en eso se escucha una voz

Abril: ¡ABUELA LO ENCONTRE! ¡ENCONTRE EL LIBRO!

Merry: eso es fantástico, tráelo para verlo

Abril le entrega el libro a su abuela y esta se pone feliz al verlo, luego de eso todos pasaron y Abril pone el libro junto al otro ejemplar que tenían, ella estaba muy feliz así que decidió poner ambos libros en un lugar más seguro que la biblioteca de la casa. Se llevó ambos libros a la caja fuerte que había en el salón principal, la caja fuerte estaba escondido detrás de un cuadro que estaba encima de la chimenea, Abril ya estaba en el lugar y Merry observaba a su nieta, Abril se disponía a meterlos en la caja fuerte pero por accidente tropieza con la alfombra tirando lo libros directo a la chimenea incinerando los dos libros

Merry: (ENOJADA) ¡MERRY QUE DIABLOS HICISTE!

Abril: perdón abuela, yo no quería…

Merry: ¡CALLATE! ¡AHORA TU TENDRAS QUE BUSCAR OTRO EJEMPLAR DEL LIBRO! ¡POR TU IRRESPONSABILIDAD AHORA SOLO HAY 2 EJEMPLARES EN EL MUNDO Y UNO DE ELLOS ESTA PERDIDO EN LA REGION QUE ESTA AL NORTE DE SINNOH Y EL OTRO EN KALOS!

Abril: ¡TRAERE UN EJEMPLAR ABUELA Y NO VOLVERE HASTA TRAER UNO!

_Fin del flashback_

Abril: así que o era irme a las lejanas y heladas tierras del norte donde no se tiene una pisca de idea de donde puede estar el libro o venirme para Kalos para conseguir el libro de la biblioteca del castillo

Dawn: (mirando el mapa) hablas del castillo que está cerca al pueblo Camphrier

Abril: si, ese

Ash: nosotros vamos a ese pueblo

Abril: enserio, que tal si viajamos juntos como en los viejos tiempos

Bonnie: ¡SI! de esa forma te puedo convencer para que seas la novia de mi hermano

Clemont: ¡BONNIE DEJA DE FASIDIARLA!

Abril: (O_O) oye Ash, cuántos pokemon tienes ya

Ash: (señalando a sus pokemon) pues son froakie y fletching y a pikachu ya lo conoces

Abril: (lanzando sus pokeball) observa

Ella lanza todas sus pokeball y de ellas sale su fiel serperior variocolor, su poderoso beartic y tres nuevos pokemon que no tenía antes

Abril: los tres pokemon que capture en Kalos son floette (sostenía una flor roja), pancham y mawile

Bonnie: los tres se ven lindos, puedo acariciarlos

Abril: claro

Dawn: (sacando la pokedex) "Floette, Revolotea alrededor de campos de flores y cuida de aquellas que empiezan a marchitarse. Usa en combate el poder oculto de las flores"

Serena: (sacando la pokedex) "Mawile, Engaña con su aspecto dócil; hace que el rival se confíe y le da un mordisco con sus enormes e implacables mandíbulas"

Ash: (sacando la pokedex) "Pancham, Se desvive tratando de fulminar a su rival con una mirada aterradora, pero en cuanto le acarician la cabeza, no puede evitar sonreír de oreja a oreja" se ven fuertes, que te parece una batalla, mis pokemon que capture aquí contra los que capturaste también aquí

Abril: eso me gustaría, nada más tienes a froakie y a fletching así que iré con floette y pancham

Todo el grupo se fue a un lugar más cómodo para que Ash y Abril empiecen la batalla, ya cuando todos estaban acomodando

Bonnie: Dawn ¿Abril es buena entrenadora?

Dawn: claro, es una de las entrenadoras más fuertes que conozco, también se podría decir que tiene potencial para la coordinación

Serena: entrenadora y coordinadora, vaya eso debe ser duro

Clemont: si dices eso quiere decir que ella tiene un duro entrenamiento

Dawn: eso es cierto

Ahora vamos a la batalla

Abril: será una batalla de dos con sustituciones ¡floette ve!

Ash: bien fletching demuestra lo que puedes hacer

El ave se lanza a la batalla usando picotazo, floette con mucha facilidad esquiva el ataque y usa el ataque de fuerza lunar

Ash: ¡¿pero que fue eso?!

Abril: eso fue fuerza lunar, es un ataque del tipo hada

Ash: ¡floette es tipo hada! Yo pensé que era tipo planta

Abril: pues tu error te costara caro ¡usa fuerza psíquica!

El pokemon hada lanza un poderoso rayo hacia fletching dejándolo muy mal herido y cuando Ash estaba a punto de guardar a fletching una fuerza lunar acaba con el ave dejándolo debilitado

Ash: floette sí que es poderoso (guardando a fletching) bien froakie tu turno

El pokemon se lanza usando ataque rápido, el pokemon hada logra esquivar los ataques con mucha facilidad y vuelve a usar fuerza lunar

Ash: ¡detrás de ti!

Froakie escucha la advertencia y logra esquivar el ataque y usa hydropulso contra floette, esta queda confundida por el efecto secundario del ataque, froakie aprovecha la situación y a base de hydropulso derrota a floette

Ash: que te pareció eso

Abril: (guardando a su pokemon) esto será divertido, pancham ahora tu turno

Froakie usa hydropulso pero pancham logra esquivar el ataque con facilidad, este se lanza usando puño incremento.

Ash: ¡froakie hay que tener mucho más cuidado ahora!}

Pancham vuelve a usar puño incremento y vuelve a impactar en froakie, el panchan de Abril se hacía más fuerte y froakie recibía más golpes a pesar de intentar esquivarlos

Abril: ahora pancham acabalo

Cuando pancham estaba a punto de dar el golpe de gracia, froakie usa hydropulso mandando a volar a pancham por los aires. Este se lanza de nuevo con hydropulso pero pancham logra darle un golpe en el momento justo dejándolo debilitado

Abril: ¡genial ganamos!

Ash: (guardando a froakie) aunque sea dieron buena batalla

Abril: tu froakie es fuerte, solo le falta entrenar y estará a la altura

Ash: pues nosotros nos dedicaremos mucho entonces

Dawn: vaya Abril, sí que te has esforzado mucho

Serena: eres increíble, podría aprender de ti mucho

Bonnie: oigan después les enseñas, mejor vallamos a comer que tengo hambre

Todo el grupo decidió ir a comer pero por toda la conmoción que causo Abril y por el echo de que dejaron cocinando la comida mientras Ash y Abril luchaban, al volver al campamento vieron toda la comida malograda y quemada, así que tuvieron que buscar mas agua y leña. Abril y Dawn se van a buscar el agua al lago

Dawn: oye Abril ¿has participado en los concursos de Kalos?

Abril: claro (saca dos estuches) mira tengo 3 listones y 4 medallas

Dawn: wow sí que eres hábil

Abril: dime Dawn, ya le dijiste a Ash

Dawn: decirle que

Abril: ya sabes, confesarle que lo amas

Dawn: (nerviosa) ¡yo no lo amo!

Abril: claro que si, además él siempre te ha tratado muy bien y ha sido muy atento contigo

Dawn: eso es porque somos amigos

Abril: si tu como no, si no aclaras tus pensamientos quizás para cuando lo hallas echo ya sea demasiado tarde

Dawn: ¡estás loca!

Abril: no te preocupes amiga, yo te ayudare para que tú y Ash estén juntos

Dawn: pero… pero…

Abril: luego me agradeces, ahora volvamos al campamento

Luego de esa incomoda conversación llevaron el agua al campamento y se pusieron a comer. Todo el grupo siguió su camino hacia el pueblo Camphrier

CONTINUARA

**Apareció Abril y creo que ya se darán la idea de quien será su mega, también tengo que decir que aparecerán muchos personajes importantes del anime ósea puede que una coordinadora junto a un blaziken o un sujeto de cabello morado aparezcan y también la protagonista principal de Blanco y Negro que escribí. En el siguiente capítulo habrá guiños al anime y se tratara sobre la pokeflauta con el snorlax**


	8. Chapter 8

CAPITULO 8: EL FESTIVAL DEL PUEBLO CAMPHRIER

Todo el grupo continúa su viaje hacia el pueblo Camphrier, pasaron varias horas pero al fin lograron llegar al pueblo, la entrada parecía el de un antiguo castillo

Bonnie: por fin llegamos

Abril: (con zorua en su cabeza) pues el lugar como que se ve muy antiguo

Clemont: es que es una ciudad histórica

Dawn: eso quiere decir que aún mantiene sus casas y calles antiguas

Ash: (con pikachu en su hombro) súper, ya quiero conocer más este sitio

Dawn: (tenia a piplup en su cabeza) espero conseguir mi listón en este lugar

Serena: no si yo te gano

Las chicas empezaron a reír pero de pronto se escucha un gran ruido ensordecedor, todos tuvieron que taparse los oídos pues el sonido es muy desesperante, luego de que se haya ido Clemont le pregunta a una señora que estaba cerca

Clemont: ¿disculpe sabe que es ese ruido?

La señora solo barría y no decía nada, pero entonces se da cuenta de Clemont y se saca de sus orejas unos tapones y les dice que si querían saber de dónde provenía el ruido que la siguán, todos la seguían por la ciudad y se veían en las calles que todos estaban adornando las casas y las calles para el festival, el grupo llego a un lugar donde estaba un pokemon durmiendo

Ash: ¿un snorlax?

Bonnie: pero que lindo, es la primera vez que veo uno

Señora: verán el ruido que se escuchó hace unos momentos era el

Clemont: ¿Por qué el snorlax está durmiendo hay?

Señora: es que desde hace mucho tiempo el pueblo convive con los snorlax, cuando ya es la estación snorlax baja de las montañas y se come parte de las ramas del campo y gracias a eso tenemos buenas cosechas y en agradecimiento durante el festival a snorlax se le agradece con mucha comida y con el sonido de la pokeflauta snorlax regresa contento bailando a las montañas

Ash: entonces este año será igual

Señora: en realidad ya está todo listo para el festival pero ha habido muchos problemas y snorlax no puede despertar y el encargado de tocar la pokeflauta no hace su labor

Luego de que la señora habla se escucha el fuerte ronquido de snorlax, todos se tapaban las orejas desesperados para evitar el sonido

Clemont: ¡con el poder de la ciencia despertare a snorlax! (de su mochila saca un pequeño robot) ¡esta máquina la fabrique especialmente para despertar a Bonnie! ¡la llamo el megadespertador Bonnie!

Bonnie: aunque sea te esforzaste en el nombre

Ash: ¿con eso podrás despertar a snorlax?

Clemont: por supuesto, tan solo démosle cuerda pero sigan con sus oídos tapados

Clemont le dio cuerda al robot y este empezó a hacer un gran alboroto que sumado al ruido de snorlax era ya algo demasiado desesperante

Abril: ¡los dos son demasiado ruidosos!

La máquina siguió haciendo el alboroto pero se empezó a sobrecargar y explota

Abril: (O_O) acaso esto pasa siempre

Dawn: todos los días

Serena: esperemos que con esto snorlax haya despertado

Todos miraron a snorlax pero este seguía durmiendo plácidamente y Ash maldecía por el fastidio de que snorlax no se haya despertado, en ese se escucha a dos señores hablando cerca

Señor 1: ¿Qué sucederá si snorlax continúa durmiendo?

Señor 2: las cosechas se perderán, a este punto el festival deberá ser cancelado

Volviendo con el grupo

Ash: ese snorlax está sufriendo y las personas del pueblo también, debemos de hacer algo para que regrese a las montañas

Señora: lo único que puede despertarlo es el sonido de la pokeflauta

Clemont: y si traemos al encargado de tocar la pokeflauta

Señora: muchas veces las personas del pueblo le hemos pedido eso pero nos ignora sin darnos ninguna razón

Ash: yo iré a verlo, estoy seguro que si vamos y se lo pedimos de seguro aceptara

Todo el grupo se fue al castillo pero mientras ellos se hiban, un trio escuchaba todo lo que pasaba

Jessi: interesante, una flauta con el poder de controlar a los snorlax

James: tan solo imagina si la tuviéramos

Meowth: tuviéramos un ejército de snorlax a nuestros pies

James: en ese caso vamos a por la pokeflauta

Meowth: esperen, si los del castillo no quieren tocar la pokeflauta de seguro ha pasado algo, así que yo digo que vallamos y vigilemos para ver que está pasando

El trio se siguió al grupo que se iban al castillo, al llegar llamaron por las grandes puertas de madera y un señor anciano sale a recibirlos

Mayordomo: bienvenidos, ¿tiene algún encargo aquí en el castillo?

Ash: vinimos por encargo de la gente del pueblo

Mayordomo: en ese caso pasen

Todo el grupo entro al castillo, al entrar vieron que el castillo estaba algo vacío, solo habían unos cuantos muebles de madera y una que otra estatua pero hubo algo que impresiono mucho especialmente a Abril, vieron una pintura de un caballero y a lado de este un mawile pero dicho mawile lucia muy diferente parecía que tuviese dos cuernos y tenía un aspecto mucho más salvaje y fiero, ellos pensaban que era una armadura que uso ese mawile en una antigua guerra. El grupo siguió al mayordomo y llegaron a un lugar donde se encontraba un señor sentado detrás de un escritorio

Mayormo: les presento a mi amo, el regente del castillo

Regente: ¿Quiénes son ellos?

Ash: soy Ash y venimos de parte del pueblo, queremos que toque la pokeflauta para despertar a snorlax

Regente: con que era eso (lamentándose) creo que ya no hay caso en seguir ocultándolo. Verán teníamos la pokeflauta en este castillo y nos fue robada

Todos: ¡ROBADA!

Regente: la princesa del palacio que está cerca aquí vino y dijo "que linda que es la pokeflauta" luego la cogió y se la llevo, lo peor es que no podemos reclamar nada

Ash: ¡¿eso porque?!

Regente: los reyes de Kalos, por eso

Ash – Dawn – Abril: ¿los reyes de Kalos?

Serena: por lo visto ustedes no lo saben pero Kalos es una región donde funciona una monarquía constitucional, ósea el rey reina pero no gobierna

Regente: los reyes que son los padres de la princesa siempre han sido muy buenos con nosotros y nos ayudan siempre, ir a su palacio y reclamarle probablemente se corte toda la relación que hay con ellos

Ash: en ese caso iremos nosotros y la recuperaremos

Regente: harían eso

Ash: claro y cuando lo hagamos usted tocara la pokeflauta

Regente: eso sería fantástico, los estaré esperando

Cuando estaban a punto de irse

Abril: esperen, usted tiene en la biblioteca el libro "el frio canto de un dragón en el invierno eterno"

Regente: ese libro creo que lo escuche antes, si ya recordé ese libro está dentro del palacio de los reyes

Abril: demonios… gracias

Todo el grupo salió del castillo y en el techo estaba el trio rocket que logro escuchar toda la conversación

Meowth: de seguro el castillo de los reyes está vigilado en cada esquina, yo digo que esperemos a que ellos consigan la pokeflauta y luego se la quitamos

Los rocket acordaron eso, el grupo salió pueblo y empezaron a caminar por el bosque hasta llegar a un inmenso y lujoso palacio, el palacio tenía como nombre el "castillo de perfumes" y en la entrada se veían muchos guardias enmascarados que vigilaban

Dawn: ahora como entraremos hay

Clemont: el poder de la…

Abril: (interrumpiéndolo) silencio cerebrito, no queremos otra explosión (cogiendo a zorua) bien amigo todo depende de ti

Abril le enseña a zorua una foto de la actual princesa y este se transforma en ella, el plan era el siguiente: harían que zorua disfrazado de la princesa llegue a las puertas del palacio, esta solo haría una señal como para que le abran las puertas y cuando ya esté dentro haría una entrada por los jardines del palacio. Todo el grupo siguió el plan al pie de la letra y de esa forma lograron entrar por los jardines y al llegar se quedaron sorprendidos, eran jardines inmensos y el dúo de los dragones de Unova aparecían en forma de estatua, en eso se escuchan varios ladridos y un pokemon aparece al frente del grupo

Ash: (sacando la pokedex) "Furfrou: antiguamente estos Pokémon desempeñaban el cometido de guardián del rey en la región de Kalos"

Dawn: pero porque se ve diferente de la foto

Serena: es que a los furfrou se les puede hacer diferentes tipos de peinados

¿?: detente furfrou

En eso una niña de cabello rojo con un vestido muy lujoso aparece en la escena

¿?: (acariciando a furfrou) no debes de andar por ahí recogiendo la basura, te caerá mal al estomago

Abril: (enojada) nos acabas de llamar basura

Serena: (sorprendida) ¡tú eres la princesa Allie!

Dawn: ¿esa niña es la princesa?

Allie: así es, el castillo de perfumes es mi hogar y yo lo gobierno con puño de hierro

Bonnie: (con su dedenne) increíble es la primera vez que veo a la princesa de Kalos

Ash: princesa Allie, por favor nos podrías devolver la pokeflauta

Allie: lo siento pero eso es imposible

Ash: pero por que

Allie: porque son mis cosas, son solo mías, las cosas que eh recibido también son mías, por eso es que la pokeflauta es mía

Dawn: pero tan solo la cogiste y te la llevaste

Clemont: y si no tienen la pokeflauta no podrán iniciar el festival

Serena: por culpa de eso todos tienen problemas con el ronquido de snorlax

Allie: si es muy ruidos sería bueno que las personas del pueblo se mudaran del lugar

Ash: pero a este paso todas las cosechas terminaran estropeadas

Dawn: y toda la gente del pueblo sufrira

Pikachu y piplup hacen su sonido característico y la princesa mira a los pokemon con mucho interés

Allie: plebeyo ¿ese pikachu es tuyo?

Ash: si, es mi compañero

Allie: ¿y ese piplup es tuyo?

Dawn: si

Allie: no me equivocaba con las mejillas de pikachu, el tono rojo de sus mejillas es muy hermoso (empieza a acariciar a pikachu bruscamente) es un tesoro tan raro un pokemon, y ese piplup, en Kalos son extremadamente raros y miren su cara tan redonda, es muy tierno (acaricia a piplup) tiene un cuerpo muy suave… asi que me los llevo conmigo y yo me los quedare y los cuidare (agarra a pikachu y a piplup)

Todos al escuchar eso quedan sorprendidos, Ash y Dawn cogen a pikachu y a piplup respectivamente diciendo que nunca se los daría, la princesa chasquea los dedos y traen un cofre lleno de oro, joyas y accesorios muy lujosos, Bonnie tenía una cara $.$ mientras que el resto estaba asustado

Allie: que te parece intercambiarlo por todo esto

Ash: (abrazando a pikachu) ni por todo el oro del mundo

Dawn: (abrazando a piplup) estás loca, nunca te daré a piplup

La princesa ordena que se lleven el tesoro y estando muy enojada

Allie: ahora que me doy cuenta no sé porque tengo que estar soportándolos ¡GUARDIAS LLEVENSE A ESTOS INTRUSOS!

Varios hombres uniformados y enmascarados aparecen en el lugar y expulsan al grupo del castillo, estando afuera del castillo

Ash: maldición ahora no podremos recuperar la pokeflauta

Abril: ¡MALDITA NIÑA COMO SE NOS OCURRE TRATARNOS COMO BASURA! ¡YA VERAN VOLVERE A ENTRAR Y TRAERE LA POKEFLAUTA Y EL LIBRO DE MI FAMILIA!

Bonnie: cálmate estas asustando a dedenne

Abril: (calmada) lo siento, es que esa niña me saca de quicio (se pone a pensar) creo que ya sé cómo entrar

El grupo volvió al castillo del pueblo Camphrier y preguntaron al regente si en el castillo de perfumes había alguien importante que no esté a lo que el regente dijo que el capitán de la guardia está de viaje y que supuestamente llegaría en estos días, Abril pidió la foto del capitán de la guardia y también en el pueblo buscaron réplicas de los uniformes de la guardia, llegada la tarde el grupo dejo a Bonnie en el castillo del pueblo y se dirigieron al palacio usando los uniformes y zorua estaba disfrazado del capitán de la guardia. Al llegar al palacio lograron entrar sin ningún problema y al estar dentro todos se separaron para buscar la pokeflauta

Dawn: (tenia escondido a piplup en su ropa) donde puede estar… mira piplup una estatua de serperior y otra de milotic wow todas son de oro, ahora entiendo por qué dicen que serperior se le conoce como el pokemon realeza, creo que le pediré a Ash que me preste su serperior me serviría de mucho en los concursos

Ahora vallamos con Abril

Abril: (con zorua transformado en guardia) bien zorua, donde pondría una niña una flauta

Abril siguió su camino y en un pasillo encontró varias pinturas y una de ellas era la misma del caballero con el mawile

Abril: esa debió haber sido una dura guerra como para que ese mawile use esa armadura

Ahora vallamos con Clemont

Clemont: este lugar es increíble, no sé cómo pueden vivir en un lugar asi y no perderse

El seguía caminando y se choca con la princesa

Allie: ten más cuidado, que te puedo despedir

Clemont: lo siento princesa, tendré más cuidado la próxima vez

Allie: más te vale

Clemont se salvó pues no fue reconocido gracias a la máscara. Ahora vallamos con Serena

Serena: me gustaría vivir en un castillo así, tan solo imaginarme con todos esos vestidos, toda la elegancia y toda… (se choca con alguien) perdón

¿?: ¿Serena eres tú?

Serena: esa voz… Ash

Ash: (pikachu escondido en su ropa) lograste encontrar algo

Serena: aun no pero tenemos que apresurarnos antes de…

Allie: ¡OIGAN USTEDES DOS DEJEN DE HOLGAZNEAR!

Serena: disculpe princesa

Allie: de acuerdo (se da media vuelta y se va) un momento, esa voz fue de mujer y la guardia solo consiste de hombres ¡quién eres!

Ash: será mejor correr

Ash y Serena corren del lugar y Allie empieza a perseguirlos junto con su furfrou, ambos por intentar huir entran en un callejón sin salida

Allie: ¡ahora muéstrense o furfrou atacara con hyperraro!

Los dos chicos se sacan la mascara

Allie: ¡ustedes de nuevo! ¡Ahora no tendré piedad furfrou…!

¿?: ¡¿QUÉ ESTA PASANDO?!

Allie: (voltea) ¡padre!

Ash: ¿padre?

Serena: (sorprendida) ¡usted es el actual rey!

Rey: ¿quiénes son ustedes? tienen cinco minutos antes que llame a la guardia

Ash y Serena le explican todo sobre la pokeflauta y cómo es que Allie se la llevo del castillo vecino

Rey: ¡ALLIE TRAE LA POKEFALUTA EN ESTOS INSTANTES!

Allie: pero papá

Rey: ¡TRAELA HABLAREMOS LUEGO! (la niña se va) quiero que disculpen por todo esto que está pasando, les daré la pokeflauta y como señal de disculpa pueden pedirme lo que sea

Ash: pues, en su biblioteca creo que tienen el libro "el frio canto de un dragón en el invierno eterno"

Rey: vaya, ese libro no es muy conocido ¿pero por qué lo quieres? Bueno no es asunto mío, te lo traeré pero antes vengan conmigo

Los dos muchachos siguieron al rey y llegaron a un balcón muy lujoso y elegante

Rey: solo esperen aquí y verán un espectáculo, es por todas las molestias que les causo mi hija. En unos minutos traeré la pokeflauta y el libro

Ambos chicos se quedaron mirando pues no entendían a qué espectáculo se referían, en unos minutos varios fuegos artificiales empezaron a llenar el cielo nocturno y ambos miraban impresionados por tal espectáculo, las luces de los fuegos y el ambiente hacia que sea una noche hermosa

Serena: sabes, es mi primera vez que veo fuegos artificiales

Ash: (con pikachu en su cabeza) que acaso nunca viste esto antes

Serena: en realidad quise decir que es la primera vez que veo los fuegos artificiales a solas con un chico (con ligero sonrojo) sé que mi viaje recién comienza y veré cosas increíbles que nunca olvidare pero esto, es algo que siempre recordare por toda mi vida

Ash: yo también, las luces… todo esto es hermoso

Luego de que termino los fuegos artificiales

Rey: aquí les traigo la pokeflauta y el libro, espero que me disculpen por todo lo que paso

Ash: (cogiendo las cosas) no se preocupe por eso, este vera tenemos otros 3 amigos que están dentro del palacio buscando la pokeflauta, habrá algo como para avisarles

Rey: claro, vengan

Se fueron a un cuarto donde había una especie de radio y de esta Ash empieza a hablar y por todo el palacio se escucha lo que dice "Dawn, Clemont, Abril salgan del palacio ya tenemos la pokeflauta y Abril, ya tengo el libro" Todo el grupo salió del palacio y juntos se reunieron para irse al pueblo Camphrier

Abril: (con libro en mano) muchas gracias Ash, la abuela se pondrá feliz con esto

Ash: (con la pokeflauta en mano) no hay de que, ahora vallamos al castillo y démosle la pokeflauta al regente

Luego de unos minutos el grupo llego al castillo y el regente se puso feliz y salió del castillo directo a la plaza y cuando quizo tocar la pokeflauta, una mano mecánica se la lleva

Regente: pero que…

Jessi: ¡Prepárense para los problemas!

James: ¡Mas Vale que teman!

Jessi: ¡Para proteger al mundo de la devastación!

James: ¡Para unir a los pueblos dentro de nuestra nación!

Jessi: ¡Para denunciar los males de la verdad y el amor!

James: ¡Y extender nuestro reino hasta las estrellas!

Jessie: ¡Jessie!

James: ¡James!

Jessie: ¡El Equipo Rocket viajando a la velocidad de la luz!

James: ¡Ríndanse ahora o prepárense para luchar!

Meowth: ¡Meowth así es!

Ash: ¡USTEDES TRES! ¡YA ME TIENEN HARTO!

Jessi: (con la pokeflauta en la mano) silencio niño

James: con la pokefauta tendremos un ejército de snorlax a nuestros pies

Regente: ¡NO ENTIENDEN SOLO YO PUEDO TOCARLA!

Jessi: silencio envidioso

Jessi empieza a tocar la pokeflauta pero hiso un sonido horrible haciendo que snorlax despierte furioso y ataca a los rocket lanzándolos por los aires, la pokeflauta fue recuperada y el regente empezó a tocar y el snorlax volvió a la calma y empezó a bailar. El festival empieza y a snorlax se le da mucha comida, los puestos de comida y de juegos empezaron a abrir y todos los presentes paseaban, comían y jugaban por toda la ciudad ya más de noche snorlax se fue a las montañas bailando y el grupo decidió irse al centro pokemon a descansar

Abril: ¿Qué haces Dawn y desde cuando usas lentes?

Dawn: (sentada en un escritorio dibujando y usando unos lentes) los uso desde que termine mi viaje en Sinnoh, es para cuando dibujo o tengo que leer algo muy de cerca, estoy que quiero hacerle unas modificaciones a mi vestido quiero que luzca un poco diferente de la última vez que lo use

Bonnie: eso suena divertido, puedo ver

Dawn: claro (le da el dibujo)

Bonnie: esta hermoso

Serena: vaya Dawn, tienes mucho talento en eso

Dawn: oh vamos no es nada

Dawn siguió con su trabajo y luego usando hilo y tijeras empieza a hacerle modificaciones a su vestido. Al siguiente día en la mañana

Dawn: (con piplup en su cabeza) hoy es el día donde tendré mi listón

Ash: (con pikachu en su hombro) y lo harás, eres una de las mejores que conozco

Serena: pero yo le ganare

Ash: Abril entraras al concurso

Abril: no, esta vez pasare

Clemont: ya quiero que empieza el concurso, me gusto la primera vez que las vi concursar

Bonnie: yo también quiero verlas (dedenne sale del bolso)

El grupo se fue a comer algo y luego todos paseaban por la ciudad viendo los juegos que se hacen y también la comida típica, Ash y Abril con su apetito comían mucho pero también se medían, unas horas más tarde todos se reunieron en el coliseo

Presentadora: bienvenidos a este el concurso del festival del pueblo Camphrier, el ganador de este concurso recibirá el listón del concurso

En una pantalla electrónica aparece el listón y empiezan las rondas y Dawn sale a hacer su presentación usando su vestido y junto a quilava y pachirisu

Abril: oye Ash, no crees que Dawn es la mejor

Ash: claro que sí, ella va a ganar

Abril: (O_O) yo no me refería a eso

Ash: ¿entonces?

Abril: (facepalm) esto será muy difícil

Luegi de que Dawn terminara su presentación, sale Serena y también hace su presentación, cabe mencionar que ambas lograron pasar y en la ronda de batallas ambas llegaron a la final

Presentadoras: solo estas dos señoritas han logrado pasar a las finales, ahora empiezan

Dawn: bien piplup a por el listón

Serena: fennekin nosotras conseguiremos el listón

Ambos pokemon lucharon de forma excelente pero a pesar de los esfuerzos de Serena que demostró ser muy hábil perdió ante piplup, Dawn fue quien recibió el listón y así tan solo le faltan 3 para entrar al gran festival. Ya cuando todo termino

Dawn: (viendo su estuche) solo 3 más y estaré adentro

Abril: wow el listón Aspertia, hace mucho que no lo veía

Dawn: este listón también sirve en este lugar así que tan solo me faltan 3

Serena: no puede ser perdí

Bonnie: deja de preocuparte Serena, estoy segura que a la siguiente podrás hacerlo

Clemont: tiene razón, solo tienes que practicar

Abril: bueno muchachos, tengo que irme

Ash: pero porque

Abril: pues tengo que enviar este libro a Unova y el único lugar donde se puede hacer es en Lumiose además planeo quedarme por un largo tiempo

Ash: en ese caso nos volveremos a ver

Abril: claro, adiós a todos ya nos veremos y Dawn la siguiente ves que nos encontremos te ayudare con ya sabes que (le guiña el ojo)

Dawn: (nerviosa) ¡QUE!

Luego de una despedida un poco perturbadora para Dawn, todos regresaron al centro pokemon a descansar porque el siguiente día partirían hacia la siguiente ciudad

CONTINUARA

**Lo que le dice Abril a Dawn es una referencia a la conversación que tuvieron en el final del capítulo anterior cuando ambas estaban en el lago, el siguiente capítulo será sobre el bastión de batalla y el team flare aparecerá dentro de poco y serán más retorcidos y malvados que en el juego o mejor dicho planeo que así lo sean**


	9. Chapter 9

CAPITULO 9: BATALLANDO AL ESTILO DE ANTIGUOS CABALLEROS

El grupo estaba desayunando en el centro pokemon del pueblo Camphrier

Serena: me hubiera gustado ganar ese listón

Bonnie: (jugando con dedenne) vamos Serena no te desanimes, a la siguiente podrás hacerlo

Serena: quizás

Ash: (dándole de comer a pikachu) ¿dónde queda el siguiente gimnasio?

Dawn: (viendo el mapa electrónico) pues queda en la ciudad Cyllage

Ash: genial, entonces iremos para allá

Clemont: te estaremos apoyando

Ash: eso espero

Todos seguían desayunando y en eso

¿?: Serena eres tú

Serena: Alexa, Viola valla que sorpresa que esté aquí

Alexa: me sorprende que estés tu aquí (viendo al grupo) si la memoria no me falla ustedes estuvieron en la batalla de gimnasio

Viola: hola Ash ah pasado tiempo

Ash: hola Viola

Viola: me eh estado entrenando desde el día que nos enfrentamos, si algún día nos volvemos a enfrentar el resultado será diferente

Alexa: a mi hermanita no le gusta perder

Viola: por cierto Serena, te estuve esperando para nuestra batalla

Serena: lo siento es que termine viajando con mis amigos y me olvide, por cierto que hacen aquí

Alexa: lo que pasa es que soy periodista y vine a hacer un reportaje al bastión de batalla

Todos: ¿bastión de batalla?

Viola: se trata de un lugar donde entablar batallas para conseguir títulos nobiliarios. Empiezas con el título Barón o Baronesa y según vayas ascendiendo los oponentes cambiarán y serán más fuertes

Serena: suena interesante

Alexa: empiezas como barón, luego subes a vizconde, luego conde, le sigue marqués, luego duque y por último gran duque

Ash: todo suena interesante ¿dónde queda?

Alexa: qué tal si los llevamos para que conozcan

Todo el grupo termino de desayunar y luego todos salieron del pueblo directo al bastión de batalla. En el camino vieron una gran cantidad de pokemon concentrados en un lugar y una casa también cerca, Ash pregunto la razón y le dijeron que era la guardería pokemon. Pasaron aproximadamente una hora y llegaron a un castillo hecho de piedra

Ash: (con pikachu en su hombro) este lugar es increíble

Clemont: ¿y aquí es en donde se hacen batallas por los títulos?

Alexa: si, bueno entremos (abre las puertas y entran)

Dawn: (con piplup en sus brazos) este lugar es muy hermoso

Bonnie: miren todas esas estatuas

Serena: y esos cuadros

Viola: increíble verdad, yo vine a seguir con mi entrenamiento

Clemont: ¿acaso tienes un título?

Viola: soy duquesa

Ash: wow una duquesa

Dawn: eso quiere decir que perteneces al grupo de los segundos más fuertes

Viola: si

Serena: eres increíble

Bonnie: (mirando a los alrededores) ¿por qué las personas andan con diferentes túnicas?

Alexa: lo que pasa es que según el título nobiliario que se tenga se usa una túnica diferente: blanco para barón, azul para vizconde, verde para conde, amarillo para marqués, rojo para duque, y violeta para gran duque. Hoy día se hace un encuentro en el que varios entrenadores lucharan para ver quien será un nuevo barón o baronesa, yo hare un reportaje sobre eso

Ash: bien, si es así yo entrare

Dawn: yo también intentare

Serena: yo también

Clemont: si ustedes lo hacen yo también

Viola: en ese caso vengan, les mostrare el lugar donde inscribirse

El grupo siguió a Viola al lugar indicado para que se inscriban, cerca de lugar había unos cuadros en donde había unas fotos en la que había entrenadores y pokemon

Bonnie: ¿quiénes son ellos?

Viola: son los entrenadores reconocidos por llegar a lo más alto en el bastión en tiempo record (señalando una foto) el llego a ser gran duque en tiempo record, está invicto y se podría decir que es el mejor que hay en el lugar

En la foto se encontraba un señor vistiendo una túnica violeta, se veía por su ropa que vestía una armadura y en su cabeza una estrella de 6 puntas, a su lado se veía 4 pokemon

Ash: pero que son ellos (sacando la pokedex) "Klefki: como no se separa de las llaves que le gustan bajo ningún concepto, la gente les encomienda las llaves de cajas fuertes para prevenir posibles robos"

Dawn: (sacando la pokedex) "Aegislash: al parecer, puede intuir si un humano tiene madera de rey. Según se dice, las personas que obtuvieron su reconocimiento acabaron siendo reyes."

Serena: ¿y ese pokemon? "Scizor: las pinzas que posee tienen acero. Con ellas, no hay nada que se le resista. Rompen todo lo que pillan" y ese otro "Probopass: con el magnetismo que emana, controla tres pequeñas unidades llamadas mininarices"

Luego de que usaran las pokedex, grupo logro inscribirse y pasaron con Viola al lugar donde se realizarían las batallas, una arena circular que daba al rio donde estaban

Viola: déjenme explicarles, el bastión de batalla toma el ejemplo de las antiguas batallas entre caballeros, es un pensamiento de aumentar la táctica la batalla con el pensamiento de un caballero. De ahí nace la ideología de no solamente concentrarse en la batalla. Gracias a eso, aunque se haya generalizado la forma de las batallas de gimnasio, en esta región se sigue batallando de esta manera

Clemont: ósea que esto es una batalla a la antigua

Viola: exacto

Ash: eso explica las túnicas

Viola: las reglas son simples solo un pokemon por batalla y tendrán que ir pasando rondas, se puede cambiar de pokemon en la siguiente ronda o usar el mismo de la anterior

Todos los participantes entraron en la arena y Alexa estaba con varios equipos grabando lo que pasaba, las rondas empezaron y mientras se hacían las batallas un chico moreno aparece y se acerca a Viola

Viola: hola Grant

Grant: hay mucho movimiento por lo que veo

Viola: recuerda que hoy se escoge a un nuevo miembro

Grant: que te parece si tenemos una batalla luego de que termine todo, además ya quiero ser gran duque

Viola: de acuerdo, pero no te la llevaras fácil

Las rondas siguieron y le llegó el turno a Dawn que se enfrentaba a un chico de nombre Marco, ambos se acercaron y chocaron sus pokeball y se fueron a sus lugares respectivos

Dawn: (lanzando su pokeball) ¡bien togekiss a escena!

Marco: (lanzando su pokeball) ¡ferrothorn sal ahora!

Dawn: ¿ferrothorn? (sacando la pokedex) "Ferrothorn, se pega al techo de las cuevas y lanza púas de metal a todo el que pase por debajo de donde se encuentre"

Dawn: es un tipo acero así que ¡togekiss usa esfera aural!

Togekiss de sus alas logra hacer la esfera y la lanza contra ferrothorn

Marco: ¡protección!

Un aura verde rodea a ferrothorn protegiéndolo del ataque, luego este usa drenadoras infectando a togekiss y haciendo que su vuelo sea torpe

Dawn: togekiss rápido vuelve a usa esfera aural

El pokemon vuelve a hacer caso y logra asestar un duro golpe a ferrothorn pero este le empezó a drenar la energía a togekiss dejándola débil, togekiss empieza a tomar vuelo y empieza a brillar, planeaba usar ataque celestial, empieza a descender a gran velocidad pero ferrothorn usa onda trueno dejando paralizada a togekiss y estrellándose en el suelo

Marco: acabemos con esto ¡usa giro bola!

Ferrothorn empieza a brillar y gira a gran velocidad y logra impactar con togekiss dejándola debilitada

Marco: bien echo ferrothorn

Dawn: pero porque de un solo golpe

Marco: los tipo hada son débiles ante el tipo acero

Dawn regresa a las tribunas

Dawn: lo que hice fue horrible

Ash: pero no sabías que el tipo hada es débil al acero

Dawn: de seguro parecía una novata en esa batalla (piplup se acerca y le toca e hombro)

Mientras que Ash seguía consolando a Dawn, Clemont ya estaba listo en la arena su oponente era una chica de nombre Karen, ambos chocan sus pokeball y se van a sus lugares respectivos y cuando estaba a punto de iniciar la batalla se escuchan unos berrinches

Bonnie: ¡pero tengo que hacerlo!

Serena: (cogiendo a Bonnie) tú hermano esta por tener una batalla y no puedes interrumpirlo

Dawn: (cogiendo a Bonnie) ella tiene razón, no puedes pedir a todas las chicas con la que te cruzas que sea la novia de tu hermano

Volviendo a la batalla

Karen: (lanzando una pokeball) ¡mightyena te toca!

Clemont: (lanzando una pokeball) ¡chespin sal ahora!

Chespin usa misil aguja impactando en el lugar pero mightyena con mucha facilidad esquivaba los ataques y se acerca con mucha facilidad y usa mordisco en chespin y luego lo lanza por los aires y estando en el aire mightyena usa pulso umbrío haciendo que chespin caiga muy débil

Clemont: levántate chespin, nosotros podemos

El pokemon se levantaba lentamente y mightyena se acercaba a mucha velocidad para darle el golpe de gracia pero cuando ya estaba muy cerca chespin usa misil aguja dejando a mightyena aturdido, este usa látigo cepa y empieza a castigar a mightyena y cuando mightyena ya estaba cansado este vuelve a usar misil aguja dejando aún más aturdido al tipo siniestro, chespin se lanza y usa demolición y la derrota en el instante. Clemont pasa a la siguiente ronda y luego le toca a Ash que se enfrentaría a una chica de cabello rosado de nombre Penélope, ambos chocan sus pokeball y se van a sus lugares

Penélope: (observando detenidamente a Ash) oye que te parece si hacemos esto más interesante

Ash: ¿cómo así?

Penélope: si yo gano sales conmigo

Cuando Ash estaba a punto de contestas

Dawn: (enojada) ¡EL NO VA A ACEPTAR ESO!

Penélope: veo que tienes una novia celosa

Ash – Dawn: ¡no somos novios!

Penélope: en ese caso…

Serena: (enojada) ¡DEJA DE FASTIDIARLO!

Penélope: es una lástima (lanzando una pokeball) sylveon muéstrate

Ash: (sacando la pokedex) "Sylveon, a través de sus apéndices sensitivos con forma de cinta, emite unas ondas tranquilizadoras mediante las cuales detiene los combates" con que así está la cosa (lanzando una pokeball) ¡froakie yo te elijo!

Sylveon empieza usando fuerza lunar y froakie esquiva con mucha facilidad el ataque, Penélope al ver la gran velocidad de froakie decide ir con otra cosa

Penélope: usa atracción

A sylveon le salen unos corazones y estos empiezan a dirigirse a froakie, Ash estaba desesperado por lo que puede pasar así que se le ocurre algo

Ash: ¡usa tu espuma!

Froakie entendió a lo que se refería y con su espuma se tapa los ojos para de esa forma no fijarse en sylveon

Ash: ¡Froakie yo te guiare así que usa hydropulso hacia tu delante!

Froakie obedece y lanza su ataque pero sylveon logra esquivar con facilidad, froakie empieza a usar sus sentidos y al momento en el que sylveon intenta atacar Ash da la orden y froakie logra interceptar a sylveon y lanza hydropulso dejándola confundida

Ash: ¡bien froakie ya la tienes!

Froakie se saca la espuma de sus ojos y se lanza a atacarla de nuevo con hydropulso dejándola debilitada

Penélope: (guardando a su pokemon) es una lástima, pero si quieres…

Dawn: ¡EL NO VA A SALIR CONTIGO YA TE LO DIJE!

Serena: ¡DEJA DE ACOSARLO DE ESA MANERA!

Penélope: tienes unas admiradoras muy celosas

Dawn – Serena: ¡CALLATE!

Luego de eso Ash regresa a las tribunas, todos los presentes estaban con una cara O_O por todo el circo que se armó. La siguiente ronda era de Serena y le tocaría contra una chica de nombre Carla, ambos chocaron sus pokeball y se fueron a sus lugares respectivos

Carla: (lanzando una pokeball) ¡Linoone sal ahora!

Serena: (lanzando una pokeball) ¡bien fennekin te toca!

Linoone sale usando ataque rápido golpenado a fennekin en el proceso, fennekin se levanta y empieza a usar brazas contra linoone pero este esquivaba con mucha facilidad y cuando estaba a punto de darle otro golpe los ojos de fennekin se vuelven rojos y un rayo sale de estos golpeado a linoone y dejándolo tirado

Serena: pero que fue eso (mirando en lo pokedex) increíble, eso fue hipnosis ¡fennekin aprovechemos esto y usa brazas!

Fennekin usa brazas y con eso vence a linoone logrando así pasar a la siguiente ronda. Serena se va a las tribunas y luego de eso las rondas seguían, cuando terminaron Alexa siguió con su reportaje entrevistando a todos los que encontraba y más tarde las rondas siguieron, Clemont perdió en esa ronda en cambio Ash y Serena pasaron. En la siguiente Ash se tuvo que enfrentar a Marco venciendo con dificultad a su solosis mientras el usaba a fletching, y Serena también logro pasar de ronda. En la siguiente ronda Ash perdió contra un entrenador que usaba a un heracross mientras que el usaba a su pikachu. Pasaron las rondas y Alexa grababa todo, Viola y Grant conversaban en una mesa y al final se llegó a la última ronda en la que Serena se enfrentaba a una chica de nombre Sandra

Sandra: yo seré quien entre como baronesa (lanzando una pokeball) ¡lampent acabemos con esto!

Serena: en ese caso (lanzando su pokeball) ¡rhyhorn tu turno!

La batalla empezó con un lanzallamas por parte de lampent pero rhyhorn logra esquivar con mucha facilidad y usa roca afilada impactando contra lampent, fue una dura batalla pero la ganadora fue Serena. Los encargados del lugar se acercan a Serena y la visten con una túnica blanca y le otorgan el título de Baronesa Serena, Alexa se dirige a ella para hacerle un pequeño reportaje pero de pronto dos personas ya estaban en la arena, ambas vestían túnicas rojas lo que significaba que ambos son duques

Ash: ¡es Viola! ¿pero quién es el otro?

Dawn: por fin veremos una batalla de duques

Serena: (vistiendo la túnica blanca) esto será intenso

Bonnie: sabes hermano, Viola sería una buena novia para ti

Clemont: silencio Bonnie

Viola y Grant chocaron sus pokeball y se fueron a sus lugares respectivos, en las tribunas

Alexa: el que esta hay se llama Grant y como ya saben él es un duque y si mi hermana gana quiere decir que será gran duquesa

Volviendo a la arena

Grant: (lanzando su pokeball) ¡tyrantrum sal ahora!

Viola: (lanzando su pokeball) ¡surskit sal ahora!

Surskit apenas sale usa danza lluvia dándole la ventaja de la velocidad, tyrantrum se lanza contra el insecto intentando usar colmillo rayo pero surskit logra esquivar con mucha facilidad y ataca por la espalda usando psicorrayo

Ash: pero si usa danza lluvia y el pokemon de Grant sabe colmillo rayo, eso no sería una desventaja

Alexa: mi hermana aprendió de ti y logro una estrategia para esos casos

Grant: ¡usa danza dragón!

Un aura de color rojo y morado rodea a tyrantrum y su velocidad y ataque aumentan considerablemente, el dragón se lanza de nuevo con colmillo rayo quería aprovecharse de la lluvia para así dar un golpe fulminante contra surskit

Viola: ¡usa ventisca hacia el cielo!

Surskit obedece y usa el ataque de hielo, de esa forma se hace una reacción y empieza a nevar en la arena y también usa rayo de hielo en el campo congelándolo. Surskit aún mantenía su gran velocidad pues ahora patinaba en el campo y tyrantrum estaba en problemas pues se resbala y cae

Viola: ¡acabemos con esto! ¡usa hydrobomba!

Surskit salta por los aires y usa un potente hydrobomba debilitando en el acto a tyrantrum, se da como ganadora a Viola y se le otorga el rango de gran duquesa y también se le viste con una túnica de color violeta

Grant: (dándole la mano a Viola) esa fue una gran batalla

Viola: lo mismo digo

Ambos se dirigen a las tribunas donde estaban Ash y el resto

Ash: ¡señor Grant yo llegare a ser duque y me enfrentare a usted!

Grant: y tú eres…

Viola: se llama Ash, él va por toda la región retando a los líderes

Grant: vi tus batallas y veo que eres muy hábil si quieres batallar no es necesario que llegues a ser duque, solo anda al gimnasio de ciudad Cyllage que te estaré esperando

Ash: ¡eres un líder de gimnasio!

Grant: así es, nos vemos Ash

Luego de que se hayan despedido

Alexa: y ahora a donde irán

Ash: no es obvio, iremos a ciudad Cyllage

Serena: disculpe, pero en otros lugares de Kalos hay más bastiones de Batalla

Alexa: claro, los encontraras si buscas bien en el mapa

Serena: genial, creo que ya sé que es lo que quiero ¡escalare hasta lo más alto en el bastión de batalla hasta ser conocida como la gran duquesa Serena! (dicho eso fennekin y rhyhorn saltan de felicidad a su lado)

Luego de eso hubo una pequeña ceremonia dándole la bienvenida a Serena por ser una baronesa, en el lugar hubo comida y también una pequeña fiesta, al grupo se le permitió quedarse durante la noche y al siguiente día siguieron su camino hacia la ciudad Cyllage pero para llegar hasta allá tuvieron que entrar a una cueva.

CONTINUARA

**Ser podría decir que conquistar el bastión batalla seria el objetivo de Serena pero no por eso significa que se dedicara a eso pues en el juego hay muchas cosas de las que se puede explotar y no solo para ella si no también para el resto del grupo. Lo de las mega evoluciones creo que ya se quien ira para cada uno y también ya sé cómo hacer que el grupo conozca a los amigos de Serena ósea al trio ese**


	10. Chapter 10

CAPITULO 10: LA LLEGADA AL PUEBLO AMBRETTE

El grupo desde hace varios días que había partido del bastión de batalla y también desde hace varios días que estaban dentro de una cueva intentando salir del lugar

Dawn: ¡YA NO LO SOPORTO MAS! ¡SI NO SALGO DE AQUÍ ME VOY A VOLVER LOCA!

Ash: (pikachu estaba en sus pies) tranquilízate Dawn, quizás si…

Dawn: ¡NO ENTIENDES YA NO AGUANTO ESTAR ENCERRADA!

Los gritos de Dawn hicieron que Ash y pikachu estén asustados por unos segundos

Clemont: si piden mi opinión…

Serena: (suspirando) ya intentaste sacarnos de aquí con tus inventos pero siempre explotan así que no te molestes

Bonnie: saben, quizás no salimos del lugar porque estamos yendo en círculos

Todos: (sorprendidos) y tu como sabes

Bonnie: hice unas pequeñas marcas en la pared y a cada rato las volvía a ver

Todos: (enojados) ¡¿Y PORQUE NO NOS DIJISTE ANTES?!

Bonnie: porque no preguntaron (sale dedenne de su bolsa y hace su sonido característico) además me gustaba ver cómo es que discutían entre ustedes

Todos quedaron con una cara O_O así que decidieron guiarse por las marcas de Bonnie, habrán pasado aproximadamente unas seis horas y el grupo logro salir del lugar. Estaban en una especie de risco gigantesco y corría mucho viento así que Dawn y Serena con sus manos se cubrían sus faldas para que no sean levantadas y el resto se abrazaba a si mismo debido al frio que hacia debido a los vientos

Ash: (abrazando a pikachu) ¿pero que es este lugar?

Dawn: (mirando el mapa) se le conoce como la muralla costera, si vamos hacia el sur llegaremos al pueblo Ambrette y desde ese lugar podremos ir a ciudad Cyllage

Clemont: será mejor irnos rápido entonces

Cuando todos estaba por ir

Serena: ¡esperen!

Ash: que pasa

Serena: hay un problema

Ash: (se queda pensando) yo no veo problema

Clemont: oh ya entiendo (se acerca y le dice a Ash algo al oído)

Ash: con que ese es el problema

Ash y Clemont sacaron de sus mochilas unas chaquetas, Ash con su chaqueta que usa para invierno se la da a Dawn y Clemont le da una chaqueta a Serena y ambas chicas se la amarran a la cintura con mucho cuidado

Serena: a veces es un problema tener que usar falda

Ash: entonces por qué no usan pantalón

Dawn: se ve que nunca entenderás a las chicas (Dawn y Serena se empiezan a reír)

Ash: (hablando con Clemont) esto es raro

Clemont: dímelo a mí que tengo hermana

Bonnie: ¡oye te escuche!

El grupo siguió su camino por la muralla costera, todos veían el mar y sentían su briza pero también sentían los grandes vientos que pasaban. Tardaron aproximadamente unas tres horas para poder cruzar la muralla y llegar al pueblo Ambrette, todos se fueron al centro pokemon para conseguir una habitación pero al llegar

Todos: ¡¿CÓMO QUE NO HAY HABITACIONES?!

Enfermera Joy: pues en realidad solo hay una pero solo tiene 3 camas

Ash: (mirando al resto) ahora que hacemos

Serena: la cogemos, hace tiempo que eh estado durmiendo entre rocas y un suelo muy frio y duro esta vez quiero dormir en una cama cómoda

Dawn: enfermera Joy queremos esa habitación

Enfermera Joy: en ese caso síganme

La enfermera se los lleva a uno de los pisos del lugar abre una puerta y se ve un dormitorio muy amplio de tres camas

Enfermera Joy: aquí tienen las llaves (se la da a Serena) es hora de irme

Luego de que Joy se valla

Serena: Bonnie, Dawn y yo tomaremos las camas

Ash – Clemont: pero…

Serena: ustedes si quieren duerman en el suelo con las bolsas de dormir

Dawn: pero no crees que…

Bonnie: ¡me gusta la idea de Serena! (se tira en una cama)

Ash – Clemont: (O_O)

Ash: bien hagan lo que quieran (se mete al baño) yo me daré una ducha

Dawn: ¡no es justo yo quiera entrar primero!

Luego de eso todo el grupo empezó a acomodar sus cosas, Ash salió de la ducha ya con su ropa de dormir saco su bolsa se metió y cayo dormido y pikachu lo imito y se acurruco dentro de la bolsa, cuando llegaron al pueblo ya era tarde, el resto imito a Ash, se dieron una ducha y se fueron a dormir. Mientras ellos dormían un trio estaba en las afueras de la ciudad específicamente en una reserva natural en donde había varios fósiles revividos

Jessi: atraparemos a todos estos pokemon y tendremos un ejército de fósiles

James: tan solo imagínense, el equipo rocket tendrá uno de los ejércitos más exóticos del mundo

Meowth: eso pondré feliz al jefe

El trio rocket empezó a estudiar el lugar pero lo que no sabían es que había más personas en el lugar y no era exactamente los guardias o los científicos, estos vestían de rojo y tenían unos lentes rojos. El trio siguió con sus operaciones mientras que el otro grupo hacían unas cosas

¿?: el mercado negro pagara mucho por los cristales del lomo de amaura

¿?: (con unas máquinas en las manos) será fácil dormir a los pokemon (escucha unos pasos) lo hiciste

¿?: todos los guardias dormidos, fue fácil

¿?: en ese caso empecemos (hace sonar la maquina) también debemos encontrar a esos pokemon de Unova que trajeron recientemente

Esos sujetos misteriosos empiezan con su plan durmiendo a todos los pokemon que encontraban hasta que se escucha unos ruidos

¿?: ¡¿quién anda hay?!

¿?: pero quienes…

Jessi: ¡Prepárense para los problemas!

James: ¡Mas Vale que teman!

Jessi: ¡Para proteger al mundo de la devastación!

James: ¡Para unir a los pueblos dentro de nuestra nación!

¿?: Esto se está poniendo fastidioso (lanzando una pokeball) ¡houndoom pulso umbrío!

El pokemon lanza el ataque golpeando al trio de rocket

James: ¡acaso nunca te enseñaron que es de mala educación interrumpir a alguien! ¡inkay encárgate!

Jessi: ¡pumpkaboo tú también!

Los sujetos misteriosos sacan varios houndoom y empieza la batalla contra los rocket pero en eso llega un sujeto encapuchado

¿?: ¡YA BASTA! (tenía un malamar a su lado)

¿?: pero ellos…

¿?: yo me encargare de esos tres ¡malamar acábalos!

Empieza la batalla entre el sujeto encapuchado y los tres rocket. Ya era de día y los rayos del sol iluminaban la habitación donde estaban Ash y el resto del grupo

Ash: (se levantaba) me siento como nuevo (pikachu salta a su cabeza) dormiste bien amigo

Este hace su sonido característico, Ash se levanta y observa a todos que aun dormían así que se dio una ducha se cambió y bajo a desayunar, pasaron varios minutos y el resto empezó a levantarse

Dawn: (cargando a piplup) hola amigo como amaneciste (este hace sus sonido característico)

Bonnie: hola Dawn (mirando a su alrededor) ¿dónde está Ash?

Dawn: de seguro esta desayunando

Todo el grupo empieza a levantarse gradualmente y se ducha y luego se cambia pero como eran varios y un solo baño se demoraron bastante, luego de unas horas cuando ya todos estaban en el comedor

Serena: ¿pero dónde puede estar Ash?

Se escucha el sonido de descargas eléctricas en las afueras del centro pokemon

Ash: ¡pikachu usa 10,000 voltios! ¡fletching, froakie esquiven los rayos de pikachu!

Todo el grupo veía a Ash entrenando junto a sus pokemon, se podía ver que todos ellos se estaban esforzando

Bonnie: ¡todos se ven fuertes!

Clemont: Ash se está tomando muy enserio su entrenamiento para vencer al líder de Cyllage

Dawn: siempre ha sido así… ¡oye Ash ya desayunaste!

Ash: (se da cuenta que sus amigos estaban detrás de él) aun no, cuando baje me dijeron que los desayunos aun no estaban listos

Serena: (se acerca y le coge de la mano) en ese caso ven, vayamos a desayunar

Todo el grupo se sienta a desayunar en la cafetería del centro pokemon y los pokemon también se ponen a desayunar, la televisión estaba prendida y daban el noticiero deportivo

Clemont: silencio, van a anunciar las rondas del mundial

Ash – Dawn: ¿las rondas del mundial?

Serena: ¿acaso no lo saben? Kalos es la sede del mundial de bálfut pokémon, dentro de unas semanas será el inicio y tan solo 16 regiones de todo el mundo han logrado clasificar

Dawn: ahora que recuerdo, en Sinnoh también vi torneos de bálfut

Bonnie: ¡pero este será un mundial donde los equipos oficiales de las diferentes regiones lucharan entre sí hasta ser nombrados como campeones del mundo!

Ash: ¿qué regiones clasificaron?

Serena: pues Kalos entra por ser los anfitriones; los que entraron son: Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova, Fiore, Almia, Orre, Oblivia, Ransei, el archipiélago Sete, el archipiélago Decolora, el archipiélago Naranja y también otras dos regiones que no recuerdo

Ash: todo suena interesante, cuando llegue el mundial quiero verlo

Dawn: yo también, quiero ver como Sinnoh arrasa con todos

Serena: pues los favoritos son los equipos de Sinnoh, Unova, Kalos, Hoenn y Decolora

Ash: porque Kanto no es favorito

Clemont: pues que yo recuerde Kanto entro al mundial por poco

Todos seguían viendo la televisión y vieron las maniobras y jugadas de todos los equipos profesionales, pero se enfocaron más en los cinco favoritos del mundial, pasaron unos minutos y se anunció que el partido inaugural será entre Kalos y Unova

Serena: ¡el mundial empieza con un partido clásico!

Clemont: ambos equipos serán muy duros cuando se enfrenten

Dawn: ¿en dónde se hará el primer partido?

Clemont: será en el estadio de Lumiose y empezara mucho antes que empiece la liga

Ash: genial, entonces podremos ver los partidos

Seguian viendo la televisión y escuchaban los comentarios sobre los equipos más duros de la competencia, luego de haber desayunado se dirigieron a pasear por toda la ciudad, todos se sentaron en un mirado y se pusieron a observar el mar que se veía a lo lejos

Dawn: (mirando el mapa) este lugar hay dos cosas que son de interés: una reserva natural donde hay pokemon fósil revividos y el acuario que conecta con la ruta que nos llevara a ciudad Cyllage

Bonnie: ¡vamos a la reserva quiero conocerla!

Dawn: de acuerdo, será la reserva natural primero (mirando el mapa) primero tendremos que ir al instituto paleontológico para llegar a la reserva

Todos se alistaron y se dirigieron al instituto paleontológico pero al llegar se dieron con una gran sorpresa, había varios pokemon en camillas muy enfermos y otros desmayados

Ash: pero que ha pasado aquí

Policia: ustedes no pueden estar aquí, así que retírense

Dawn: pero vinimos para ver la reserva natural

Policia: hay muchos problemas en la reserva así que les pido que se retiren

¿?: oiga déjelos, yo me encargo

Ash – Dawn: ¡Mycroft!

Mycroft: me alegro verlos

Serena: ¿conocen a este señor?

Ash: es un miembro de la policía internacional

Serena: mucho gusto soy Serena

Clemont: me llamo Clemont

Bonnie: y yo soy Bonnie

Mycroft: veo que ustedes son amigos de Ash y de Dawn

Clemon: si, viajamos con ellos por toda la región

Mycroft: interesante (de su hombro se asoma un marowak)

Serena: que es ese pokemon (saca la pokedex) "Marowak: el hueso que lleva es su gran arma. Lo lanza hábilmente como un bumerán y deja a todos fuera de combate"

Marowak salta del hombro y se va a saludar a pikachu y a piplup

Ash: que ha pasado, porque todo este alboroto

Mycroft: ayer atacaron la reserva natural

Todos: ¡¿ATACARON LA RESERVA?!

Mycroft: si, yo estoy investigando lo que está pasando y creo que tiene que ver con el equipo rocket

Ash: esos rocket, son tan…

Mycroft: pero también está el hecho de lo que les paso a los pokemon lo que me hace dudar, vengan conmigo

Mycroft se los lleva a un salón donde se veían a los pokemon muy enfermos, todos eran los mismos pokemon

Ash: (sacando la pokedex) "Amaura: un pokémon de carácter sosegado. Habitaba en lugares fríos donde no existían depredadores tan feroces como tyrantrum" porque le falta el cristal de su lomo

Mycroft: a todos les faltan es por eso es que están demasiado enfermos. Hay muchos cazadores que extraen esos cristales por el precio que pueden llegar a tener en el mercado negro

Serena: eso es horrible

Mycroft: según tengo entendido el equipo rocket si van a robar algo roban a los pokemon y no parte de ellos, por eso estoy dudando si ellos fueron los culpables

Clemont: porque dice que el equipo rocket son los culpables

Mycroft: por esto

Mycroft de su abrigo saca un control remoto y prende un televisor que había cerca, se empieza a dar grabaciones de lo que paso en la noche pero misteriosamente solo se veían al trio de rocket en la escena, luego la grabación se corta

Clemont: con esa evidencia se explica

Mycroft: oye Ash no me quieres ayudar en la investigación, me servirías de gran ayuda con tus cualidades

Ash: de acuerdo

Dawn: si él va, entonces también voy

Serena – Clemont – Bonnie: nosotros también

Mycroft: de acuerdo pero la niña se queda, puede ser peligroso

Bonnie: pero quiero ir

Clemont: ya escuchaste, te quedas y punto

Serena: vamos Bonnie, te llevare al centro pokemon para que te quedes en el dormitorio

Serena se lleva a Bonnie al centro pokemon y luego ya todos reunidos toman un tren que hay dentro del instituto y este se los lleva a todos hacia la reserva. En el camino entraron por una ruta que se veía muy accidentada, también se podía apreciar una gran cantidad de rhyhorn

Ash: porque hay muchos rhyhorn

Mycroft: a este lugar se le conoce como el paso de rhyhorn, algunos viajeros que llegan por esta zona deciden montarlos para cruzar el paso

El tren siguió su camino y entraron por un túnel, el túnel daba a una cueva y todos los presentes quedaron maravillados por el lugar

Mycroft: esta es la cueva brillante

Dawn: este lugar es hermoso (piplup hace su sonido característico)

Ash: tienes razón, nunca vi otro lugar así en mi vida (pikachu hace su sonido característico)

Serena: todas esas rocas, quisiera tener una

Clemont: yo también, a Bonnie le gustaría ver este lugar

El tren siguió su camino por varios minutos más, el grupo seguía admirando las rocas y piedras que observaban y de pronto se vio una luz al final del túnel. El tren salió de la cueva y llegaron a la reserva natural, el lugar estaba demasiado desordenado y estaba muy diferente a de cómo se veía en la foto, El grupo bajo del tren

Mycroft: debemos ser cuidadosos, la policía ha estado buscando a los rocket pero aún no hay pistas de ellos

Clemont: pero como pueden estar seguros que el equipo rocket está aquí todavía

Mycroft: pues si miran al cielo, verán que estamos rodeados por un domo gigantesco, también ayer se dio la alarma y se encerró el lugar así que nada puede entrar o salir sin autorización

Ash: (lanzando una pokeball) fletching ayuda a buscar desde el aire al equipo rocket (el ave hace su sonido característico y se va del lugar)

Dawn: (lanzando una pokeball) togekiss tú también

Mycroft: separémonos para buscarlos, saquen a sus pokemon por precaución

Luego de eso todo el grupo se separó y cada uno se fue por un lado a buscar por su cuenta, Ash y pikachu estaban cerca de un lago buscando

Ash: haber pikachu si fuéramos el equipo rocket donde nos esconderíamos (este hace su sonido característico) no te entendí nada pero será mejor seguir buscando

Ambos seguían buscando y de pronto fletching aparece en el cielo y le empieza hacer señas a Ash y este le sigue, pasaron unos minutos cuando

Ash: ¡¿pero qué ha pasado aquí?!

Entro a una zona muy destruida y los rocket estaban intentando escapar del lugar, se veía que ellos estaban cansados y heridos

Ash: ¡ustedes no se irán a ningún lado! ¡pikachu usa…!

James: espera, nosotros no hicimos nada

Ash: ¡entonces como explican que a los amaura les falte el crsital de su lomo!

Jessi: ellos…

Ash: ¿ellos?

Meowth: (asustado) unos sujetos extraños… tenían un pokemon escalofriante… malamar

Ash: (buscando en la pokedex) "Malamar: hipnotiza a su objetivo para atraerlo y lo aprisiona con los tentáculos de su cabeza, para asestarle el golpe de gracia rociándolo con sus jugos gástricos" como se si es verdad lo que dicen

Jessi: tan solo míranos, acaso nuestras heridas no te dicen algo (se escucha un fuerte grito)

Ash: ¡ese grito es de Dawn!

James: ¡deben ser ellos!

Todos se fueron en dirección de donde se escuchó el grito y al llegar vieron a piplup junto a buneary que salían del lugar, Dawn estaba tirada en el piso muy asustada

Ash: ¡que ha pasado!

Dawn: (en shock) un… un…

Ash: tranquila, dime que sucedió

Dawn: (seguía en shock) un… pokemon… unos sujetos… trajes rojos…

James: lo sabía, son ellos

Dawn: (se aferra fuertemente a Ash) piplup y buneary fueron controlados y me atacaron

Ash: eso explica porque se fueron ¿puedes caminar?

Dawn se levanta con un poco de dificultad y todos empiezan a buscar al resto del grupo, mientras ellos buscaban, Clemont estaba luchando contra unos sujetos de rojo. Estaba junto a chespin y bunnelby detrás de unas rocas pensando como atacar

¿?: deja de esconderte, de igual forma te encontraremos

Clemont: (hablando en voz baja) creo que tengo una idea

Bunnelby empieza a excavar, los sujetos de rojo aparecen detrás de las rocas y observa el agujero dejado por bunnelby así que ordenan a sus houndoom usar lanzallamas dentro del agujero en eso una especies de misiles atacan a los houndoom por las espaldas y bunnelby sale de la tierra y logra hacer que los sujetos caigan dentro de la tierra

Clemont: bien hecho, ahora ustedes se quedan hay

Serena: ¡Clemont encontraste algo! (estaba acompañada de fennekin y rhyhorn)

Clemont: no, pero mira lo que encontré

Serena: ¿quiénes son ellos?

Clemont: no lo sé pero me atacaron apenas nos vieron

¿?: interesante, veo que acabaron con los soldados

Clemont: pero quien eres

Era el sujeto encapuchado, chasquea los dedos y aparece malamar y a este le empieza a brillar unas luces en su pecho dejando aturdidos a Clemont, Serena y a los pokemon de estos. Ash, Dawn y el trio de rocket seguían buscando a los sujetos de rojo

Dawn: así que ustedes fueron atacados por esos sujetos

Jessi: si, fue horrible

James: nosotros fuimos quienes activaron la alarma para que no salgan de aquí

Meowth: creo que fue buena idea no creen

Ash: Dawn, ahora que recuerdo tú y Serena tienen un holomisor úsalo para saber dónde están

Dawn: se me había olvidado (saca el holomisor pero no hay respuesta) que raro, pero aquí si hay señal

James: de seguro fue atrapada por esos sujetos

Ash: cállense, no podemos estar pensando en eso

Todo el grupo se seguía preguntando sobre aquellos sujetos misteriosos pero de pronto

Mycroft: (a su lado estaba marowak) ¡ustedes equipo rocket están arrestados bajo sospecha!

Ash: ¡espera mycroft ellos son inocentes!

Dawn: ¡hay unos sujetos que se visten de rojo! ¡ellos son los culpables de todo!

Ash y Dawn intentaban probar la inocencia del trio rocket y Mycroft no podía creer mucho en lo que decían, en eso piplup, buneary y togekiss aparecen en el lugar

Dawn: ¡togekiss; piplup y buneary están…! (se fija en los ojos de togekiss) ¡ESTO NO PUEDE SER CIERTO! (dice eso ultimo asustada)

Los tres pokemon lo único que hicieron fue lanzarse para atacar a Dawn y Ash reacciona rápido y pikachu usa electrobola contra los pokemon dejándolos aturdidos. El grupo decide irse rápidamente pero Dawn estaba en shock por lo que le pasaba a sus pokemon, Ash tuvo que llevársela cargando del lugar.

Meowth: ahora nos crees

Mycroft: si, pero los seguiré vigilando (se pone a pensar) pero quien es el que pudo haber hecho esto

Ash: Dawn me dijo que fue un pokemon (le enseña en la pokedex la imagen de malamar) así que un malamar

Dawn: (aun asustada) tenemos que encontrarlo y… (mira a lo lejos) ¡ellos son Clemont y Serena!

El grupo se va a verlos pero al llegar vieron a ambos con una mirada perdida y ordenaron a sus pokemon atacar, el grupo entendió que ellos también fueron víctimas de malamar así que lo único que tuvieron que hacer era huir para no lastimar a Clemont y a Serena pero fueron interceptados por varios sujetos de rojo

Ash: ¡¿pero quienes son ustedes?!

¿?: nosotros no tenemos por qué responderte ¡houndoom lanzallamas!

Jessi: (lanzando una pokeball) ¡wobbuffet usa manto espejo!

El pokemon sale y choca con el lanzallamas y luego lo regresa a houndoom con el doble de fuerza

Serena: fennekin usa lanzallamas

Clemont: chespin usa misil aguja

Ambos pokemon usan sus ataques pero pikachu usando electrobola logra contenerlos, los sujetos de rojos sacan más pokemon al mismo tiempo que piplup, buneary y togekiss aparecen para ayudar a los de rojo.

Dawn: ¡togekiss, piplup, buenary! ¡porfavor paren!

Estos no hacían caso y se lanzaban a atacar a Dawn

Dawn: (con lágrimas en los ojos) no quiero hacer esto (lanza una pokeball) ¡mamoswine usa canto helado!

Mamoswine salio al campo y no quería atacar a sus compañeros pero al ver la situación tuvo que hacerlo. Todos los del grupo sacaron a todos sus pokemon y logaban resistir los ataques de los houndoom hasta que llego un encapuchado con malamar

¿?: esto ya se puso aburrido

Mycroft: ¡responde quien eres!

¿?: tan solo llámenme X

Todos: ¿X?

X: todos ustedes tan solo están en el lugar equivocado en el instante equivocado así que…

Jessi: nos dejaras ir

X: en realidad los voy a desaparecer

Este chasquea los dedos y aparecen una gran cantidad de pokemon fósil y por los ojos de estos se veía que estaban controlados por malamar

Dawn: ¡ERES UN MONSTRUO!

X: (se empieza a reír) gracias

Ash: si malamar es quien los controla… ¡pikachu usa electrobola hacia malamar!

Pikachu intentaba usar el ataque pero los houndomm de los sujetos, y los que estaban siendo controlados por malamar le impedían el paso, los pokemon de los rocket, de Dawn y de Mycroft le empezaron a dar cobertura y cuando estaba cerca de malamar pikachu hiso tacleada de voltios dejando muy mal herido a malamar. Lo que le paso a malamar fue lo que hiso que los demás pokemon vuelvan a la normalidad, tanto los pokemon fósil como los otros pokemon que volvieron a la normalidad, estando muy furiosos por que fueron controlados contra su voluntad, empezaron a rodear a los sujetos de rojo

X: ¡ESTO NO…!

Mycroft: ríndanse ahora, todos ustedes están rodeados

X: nunca

Se escucha un ruido en el cielo y eran varios helicópteros y de ellos más sujetos de rojo saltaban hacia el domo y con máquinas muy avanzadas empezaban a romperlo

X: desde que nos atraparon aquí di una señal para que nos saquen. Será mejor que no vuelvan a interferir en nuestros planes: buscamos la acumulación de riquezas y eso para un único fin que es la creación de un nuevo mundo, un mundo hermoso en el cual no existan las imperfecciones no más guerras ni discriminación, un mundo perfecto

Luego de haber dicho eso, varios sectores del domo se rompen y varias cuerdas bajan y otros sujetos de rojo empiezan a llevarse a sus compañeros pero X estaba quieto

X: este cuerpo ya no me sirve

Todos no entendían a lo que se referia, malamar levita y se pone encima de este y le brilla su pecho dejando a X totalmente aturdido y cayendo desmayado, malamar se va con los otros sujetos de rojo y todos ellos escapan en los helicópteros

Mycroft: (acercándose al encapuchado) veamos quien es este (le saca la capucha) ¡que! ¡el señor Austin!

Todos: ¿quién es Austin?

Mycroft: es el director del instituto paleontológico, estuvo desaparecido durante unos días

Ash: en ese caso hay que llevarlo de aquí rápido (voltea a ver al resto) ¿dónde está el equipo rocket?

Clemont: demonios, los perdimos

Ash: eso no importa ahora, vallamos y llevemos al señor Austin a la ciudad

Todos salieron de la reserva natural y se llevaron al señor Austin a un hospital para que sea tratado, Mycroft se puso a investigar porque él fue controlado por Malamar. Pasaron unas horas y Austin despertaba en una camilla de hospital

Austin: (sobándose la cabeza) pero que ha pasado

Mycroft: necesitamos hablar (saca su identificación de policía)

Austin: (un poco nervioso) que pasa

Mycroft: quiero saber si recuerdas a un malamar

Austin: (suspirando) recuerdo algo, era de noche y un sujeto vestido de rojo, era un poco fornido llego a mi casa y uso ese maldito malamar contra mi

Mycroft: pero para que te querían

Austin: decían algo sobre que yo los haría entrar a la reserva natural

Mycroft: así que es eso, bien gracias

Mycroft se levanta y se va del cuarto, mientras tanto Austin vuelve a echarse en su cama y por su cabeza pasaba "pensé que la policía me buscaba por esos pokemon". Mycroft salió del lugar y se encontró con Ash y el resto de sus amigos

Ash: Mycroft, el señor Austin está bien

Mycroft: si, él ya me conto sobre que lo controlaron con malamar

Dawn: pero, si él fue controlado eso no significa que esos sujetos podían haber escapado con facilidad o que el señor Austin les dé información sobre los lugares más desprotegidos del domo

Mycroft: lo que pasa es que malamar al controlar a sus presas los deja como cascaras vacías sin recuerdos y tan solo siguen ordenes, por eso es que ellos no sabían cómo escapar del domo

Ash: eso lo explica

Mycroft: bueno me tengo que ir a hacer un informe de todo esto

Todos se despiden y el grupo vuelve al centro pokemon y la enfermera Joy salía con una bandeja y encima de ellos varios pokeball y pikachu junto a piplup sentados en la bandeja

Enfermera Joy: todos sus pokemon ya están bien

Todos cogieron sus pokeball, pikachu y piplup saltan hacia sus respectivos entrenadores, luego de eso todos salieron por la ciudad y se fueron al mirador para ver el mar

Serena: que día no

Ash: (tenia a pikachu en su cabeza) si, espero que ya no vuelva a pasar algo así

Bonnie: cuéntenme que vieron (sale dedenne de su bolsa)

Dawn: (tenia a piplup en su cabeza) será mejor que no lo sepas, pero (busca algo de su bolsa) ten

Bonnie: (coge una roca preciosa) está muy linda, de donde la sacaron

Ash: ¿cómo lo conseguiste?

Dawn: me lo regalaron en el instituto, son las mismas de la cueva brillante

Bonnie: (feliz) está muy lindo Dawn, muchas gracias (abraza a Dawn)

Dawn: para ir a la reserva se pasa por la llamada cueva brillante y en ese lugar hay muchas rocas así, como te pusiste triste por no poder ir con nosotros te traje esto

Bonnie: gracias está muy lindo (se lo da a dedenne y se ponen a jugar con la roca)

El grupo se sentó en una mesa que había en los lugares y se pusieron a comer mientras veían la puesta de sol, luego de haber comido regresaron al centro pokemon a descansar pues al siguiente día continuarían con su camino a ciudad Cyllage. Mientras tanto muy lejos del lugar un trio estaba investigando en una supercomputadora sobre dicho sujetos

Meowth: haber… esos trajes, houndoom…

James: ellos decían algo sobre acumular riquezas

Jessi: y también algo sobre un nuevo mundo

Meowth: ¡los encontré!

En la pantalla se veía un símbolo de una llama y tan solo se veía un nombre y una frase "no existen datos suficientes"

Todos: ¿team flare?

CONTINUARA

**Con esto se da el debut del team flare en este fic intente que sean más malvados y algo retorcidos y también puse un giño al anime sobre madame X pero aquí fue un científico y no la oficial Jenny, en sus futuras apariciones serán algo más… no sé cómo ponerlo pero digamos que esos sujetos serán capaces de hacer cosas peores. Acá también estoy haciendo un guiño a unos eventos futuros que pasaran en el fic algo que iba a poner en lo que es blanco y negro pero por razones de tiempo y también por razones que no los encontraba un lugar apropiado ponerlos acá será en donde tomara forma. Lo del mundial de bálfut pokémon, cualquier parecido con la realidad en cierto país sudamericano es pura coincidencia**


	11. Chapter 11

CAPITULO 11: LUCHANDO POR LA SEGUNDA MEDALLA

Era de mañana en pueblo Ambrette y el grupo estaba desayunando para poder continuar su camino hacia ciudad Cyllage pero ellos no estaban desayunando en el centro pokemon, ellos estaban en un mirador y todos ayudaban preparando el desayuno

Dawn: (con una canasta) haber chicos espero que les guste

La chica de la canasta saca los pokepuff que son su mezcla entre dicho postre y los poffins que siempre hace y se las da a todos los pokemon, todos ellos comen gustosos

Bonnie: (con dedenne en su cabeza) se ve que has mejorado haciendo los pokepuff, míralos todos están felices comiendo

Dawn: es que yo los hago combinando la receta de los poffins y hablando de eso…

Dawn saca un pokepuff y se lo da a dedenne y este come feliz, ambas chicas se sientan en una mesa en donde estaba Serena dándole una ramita a fennekin

Dawn: ¿por qué haces eso?

Serena: a fennekin le gusta mordisquear las ramas

Bonnie: se ve muy linda

Dawn: (suena su estómago) perdón, es que ya me dio mucha hambre

Serena: (suspirando) te comprendo yo también estoy así

Bonnie: ¡pero porque tanto se tienen que demorar en traer el desayuno!

Todas las chicas se sentaron a esperar durante varios minutos hasta que ven a pikachu y a chespin acercarse con unas botellas, las chicas dedujeron que si los pokemon estaban llegando quiere decir que los chicos ya vendrían y en efecto pues Ash y Clemont llegaron con unas bandejas con comida y las pusieron en la mesa

Bonnie: ¿por qué se demoraron mucho? teníamos mucha hambre

Ash: pues hubo una larga cola, es por eso

Serena: (cogiendo la comida) bueno si es así, las perdonamos

Todo el grupo empezó a comer mientras observaban en mar, pasaron unos minutos hasta que

Bonnie: Dawn, que vamos a hacer hoy día

Dawn: (mirando el mapa) podríamos ir al acuario, este conecta con la ruta que hay hacia ciudad Cygalle (viendo con más cuidado el mapa) miren, dentro de tres horas habrá un espectáculo con pokemon así que vamos de una vez

Todo el grupo termino de desayunar y guardaron a sus pokemon para poder irse al acuario, al llegar quedaron impresionados por la gran variedad de pokemon acuáticos que había en el lugar. Todos llegaron a un lugar que estaba en el subsuelo y era una especie de túnel

Dawn: (tenia a piplup en sus brazos) si vamos por aquí llegaremos al lugar donde será el espectáculo

Bonnie: miren, ese creo que es un gyarados (dedenne se esconde en su bolsa al verlo)

Serena: que hermosos (saca la pokedex) "Starmie: su núcleo central brilla con los 7 colores del arco iris. Para algunos tiene el valor de una gema" yo quiero capturar uno

Ash: pero que son esos (saca la pokedex) "Skrelp: adopta la apariencia de algas podridas y lanza un líquido venenoso a las presas desprevenidas que pasan cerca"

Dawn: pero que extraño pokemon (saca la pokedex) "Clauncher: abate a enemigos voladores disparando agua a presión con su enorme pinza como si de una pistola se tratara"

Clemont: ¡increíble es la primera vez que veo un vaporeon!

Los chicos siguieron mirando fascinados a todos los pokemon que encontraban, incluso vieron un wailord, pasaron los minutos y salieron del túnel y llegaron a una especie de pequeño coliseo en donde en el centro era una piscina, todos se sentaron a esperar el espectáculo

Presentadora: sean bienvenidos a este el acuario Ambrette, hoy día tendremos algo muy especial pues… (siente que le jalan la ropa)

Bonnie: eres muy hermosa (se arrodilla) serias la novia de mi hermano

Clemont sale disparado de su asiento y con su mano robot se lleva a su hermana lejos del acuarios mientras el gritaba "¡mi hermana está loca no le haga caso!" y ella respondía "¡piénsalo con cuidado, mi hermano es buen partido!"

Presentadora: (O_O) este… como les iba diciendo hoy será un espectáculo muy especial tan solo observen

De una rampa salen varios piplup y estos hacen una coreografía muy bien elaborada dentro de la piscina, mientras tanto en las tribunas el piplup de Dawn estaba con una pose de "yo lo puedo hacer mejor"

Dawn: oh vamos piplup, no seas así

Serena: tu piplup es demasiado orgulloso

Dawn: eso a veces me trae problemas

Ash: incluso a veces nos hace perder del camino cuando intenta guiarnos

Los piplup seguían con su coreografía y aparece una piplup con una pequeña tiara haciendo que al piplup de Dawn le salgan corazones en los ojos pero se puso a llorar cuando un prinplup aparece y la empieza a abrazar

Dawn: oye piplup que tienes

Ash: como que está muy raro

Serena: acaso estará enfermo

El espectáculo termino y piplup tenía una mirada vacía así que tuvo que ser electrocutado por pikachu para que reaccionara, pasaron unos minutos y se reunieron con Clemont y Bonnie siguieron su camino hacia la ruta. Pasaron unos días de viaje, lo único que veían era playa y encima de ellos la muralla costera se imponía

Ash: (pikachu caminaba a lado de él) ya estoy aburrido de ver arena y agua

Bonnie: a mí al principio me gustaba pero esto ya es insoportable

Dawn: yo tengo arena en las botas

Clemont: yo estoy demasiado cansado (se tira en la arena)

Serena: deja de ser dramático

Ash también se tira en la arena y Bonnie también les sigue el juego

Dawn: ¡Ash Ketchum levántate en este mismo instante! ¡tú también Bonnie! ¡Clemont deja de ponerte así pareces niño!

Los tres asustados se levantan para no seguir escuchando los gritos de Dawn

Serena: vaya que tienes carácter

Dawn: viajar por diferentes regiones una aprende algo

Todo el grupo sigui su caminos, en sus caras se veía la fatiga y el stress, pasaron unas horas hasta que

Ash: ¡por fin llegamos! (junto con pikachu sale disparado hacia la ciudad)

Serena: ¡Ash espera! (se va corriendo)

Dawn: porque ese muchacho tiene que ser así (se va corriendo)

Bonnie: vamos hermano o… (Clemont estaba tirando en la arena) bueno hay tú, yo me voy

El grupo entro en la ciudad y lo primero que hicieron fue irse a un centro pokemon a buscar habitaciones

Joy: tan solo queda una habitación de 6 camas

Ash: la tomamos

Joy se lleva al grupo al dormitorio y al llegar todos se echan en sus camas, era una habitación de 3 literas, dos camas por litera. Todos tomaron una ducha y luego se echaron en sus respectivas camas para dormir. Eso de las tres de la mañana se escucha unos pasos cerca al dormitorio

Dawn: (despertándose) pero que puede ser

Dawn empieza a mover a piplup para que se despierte pero este estaba que abrazaba al peluche de teddiursa

Dawn: (-.-) oye amigo escuchas algo (despertando a piplup)

Dawn dormía en una litera y debajo de su cama dormía Ash, ella decide bajar para poder despertarlo

Dawn: oye Ash (este se empieza a despertar) perdón por despertarte pero creo que alguien está afuera del dormitorio

Ash: (despertándose) Dawn de seguro estas muy cansada por el viaje y yo también así que… (se escuchan unos pasos) tienes razón

Serena: (despierta) escucharon eso

Bonnie: (abrazando a dedenne) estoy asustada

Ash: tranquilas, solo hay que…

La puerta se abre y todos se asustan

Ash: ¡PIKACHU USA 10,000 VOLTIOS!

Dawn: ¡PIPLUP USA REMOLINO!

Serena: (lanzando su pokeball) ¡FENNEKIN USA LANZALLAMAS!

¿?: ¡ESPEREN!

El sujeto misterioso no pudo continuar pues fue atacado por los tres pokemon, Ash prende la luz para ver quién era pero todos se llevan una gran sorpresa

Todos: ¡CLEMONT!

Clemont estaba tirado en el suelo, estaba cubierto de algas marinas y tenía los ojos en espiral. Ash levanto a Clemont y lo puso en una de las camas, todos lo quedaron mirando un tiempo hasta que el reacciona

Clemont: (enojado) ¡PORQUE HICIERON ESO!

Ash: perdón es que todos estábamos durmiendo y tu llegas a esta hora… un momento… porque no estabas con nosotros

Clemont: ¡ME QUEDE DORMIDO EN LA PLAYA Y USTEDES ME DEJARON!

Serena: perdón Clemont, no fue nuestra intención

Dawn: perdónanos por favor

Bonnie: hermano por favor perdónanos, nosotros no queríamos…

Clemont: de acuerdo (sobándose la espalda) como me duele

El grupo empezó a darle una medicina a Clemont para que le pase el dolor, estuvieron así como por una hora y luego de eso todos volvieron a dormir. Llego la mañana y todos estaban desayunando en el centro pokemon

Ash: (tomando algo) en donde queda el gimnasio

Dawn: (viendo el mapa) me creerías si te dijera que está en una montaña

Bonnie: ¿el gimnasio está en una montaña?

Dawn: o es eso, o el mapa está fallando

Serena: no creo que el mapa este malogrado, además que yo sepa los líderes son algo raros cuando se trata de decorar los gimnasios

Ash: pues ahora que recuerdo en Unova vi que había un gimnasio que era una montaña rusa

Clemont: pues como que es cierto, los líderes tenemos gustos algo raros sobre la ubicación de los gimnasios

Los chicos siguieron conversando y luego de eso todos partieron a la montaña donde Ash tendría su batalla de gimnasio pero al llegar

Dawn: (con piplup en su cabeza) de acuerdo, esto sí que es raro

Ash: (con pikachu en su hombro) aunque sea no son cañones

Serena – Clemont – Bonnie: ¿cañones?

Ash: luego les explico

El gimnasio literalmente es un rocódromo y desde lo más alto había un sujeto que estaba escalando hacia la cima

Grant: ¡hey bienvenidos!

Ash: ¡Grant! ¡vine por mi batalla de gimnasio!

Grant: ¡en ese caso sube!

Ash: ¡¿subir?!

Grant: ¡escala estas paredes, en la cima está el campo de batalla!

Ash: acaso no es broma

Grant: ¡el gimnasio Cyllage es de tipo roca! ¡a mis retadores me gusta enseñarles el fantástico mundo de las rocas!

Serena: ¡eso quiere decir que tendremos que subir por eso!

Grant: ¡los retadores son los únicos que deben de escalar! (señalando un lugar) ¡los acompañantes pueden tomar el ascensor!

Ash: bien pikachu, a escalar

Grant: ¡te esperare arriba!

Grant seguía escalando y Ash muy decidido acomodo a pikachu en su ropa y se puso a escalar, todo el grupo observaba a Ash y Bonnie también se pone a escalar pero Clemont la coge antes que siga. Pasaron varios minutos y Ash logro escalar todos los muros, el resto del grupo también logro llegar a la cima, Grant estaba ya posicionado mientras que Ash le costaba caminar debido al cansancio de haber escalado

Grant: ¿Qué sentiste al escalar?

Ash: pues… no sentí nada… nada más pensaba en llegar hasta aquí

Grant: bien, la razón por la cual hago que los retadores escalen es para que se concentren en una cosa en específico, tú te concentraste en escalar los muros y no pensabas en nada más y esa lógica se le puede aplicar a las batallas de gimnasios

Clemont: eso explica porque haces escalar a los retadores

Grant: en realidad si no quería escalar pudo haber tomado el ascensor, no me hacía problema

Ash: ¡y recién lo dices!

Grant: ahora déjame presentarme adecuadamente, soy Grant el líder del gimnasio de ciudad Cyllage y me especializo en tipo roca (con pokeball en mano) esta será una batalla de dos contra dos con sustituciones

Mientras que Grant explicaba las normas a Ash en las tribunas Serena estaba algo nervioso cosa que Bonnie noto

Bonnie: ¿Serena te pasa algo?

Serena: lo que pasa es que ya eh visto las batallas de gimnasio… se lo duras que son y esto será algo muy difícil para Ash

Dawn: (que por alguna razón se preocupó por el comentario de Serena) deja de preocuparte, yo conozco a Ash y él ya tiene experiencia en esto, sé que el ganara (piplup hace un sonido de afirmación)

Serena: eso espero

Volviendo a la batalla

Grant: te presentare a alguien que ya conoces (lanzando una pokeball)

Ash: así que tyrantrum… froakie es débil al colmillo rayo y fletching está en total desventaja (mira a pikachu) bien amigo te lo encargo

Pikachu entra al campo y usa electrobola contra tyrantrum pero tyrantrum usa colmillo rayo y cuando la esfera eléctrica llega cerca del dragón este simplemente se la come

Ash: increíble… la mandíbula de tyrantrum…

Grant: veo que te sorprendiste ¡usa danza dragón!

Ash: ¡vuelve a usar electrobola!

El roedor vuelve a lanzar la esfera eléctrica pero tyrantrum vuelve a devorarla y este efectúa danza dragón, tyrantrum se lanza a atacar a pikachu usando colmillo fuego pero pikachu salta y logra esquivar por muy poco el ataque

Grant: usa colmillo veneno

El dragón empieza a correr hacia pikachu y sus mandíbulas se tornan a un color morado brillante

Ash: ¡usa cola de hierro!

Pikachu entendió lo que planeaba hacer y se lanza hacia tyrantrum y cuando estaba muy cerca usa cola de hierro contra la mandíbula del dragón y al haber usado un ataque de tipo acero, no fue afectado por el ataque de tipo veneno, pikachu logra hacer que tyrantrum retroceda

Grant: interesante maniobra, pero veamos cómo te ira con esto ¡roca afilada!

Al dragón le empieza a rodear varias rocas y estas son lanzadas hacia pikachu, este logra esquivar y salta por las rocas llegando hasta donde se encuentra tyrantrum y se lanza contra el usando tacleada de voltios haciendo que retroceda

Ash: ¡bien pikachu vuelve a usar tacleada de voltios!

Grant: esto no lo dejare, usa cometa dragón

A tyrantrum le rodea una energía y lanza una esfera roja hacia el cielo, esta explota y varios meteoritos empiezan a caer al suelo, pikachu y Ash corrían para que no sean golpeados al igual que Dawn, Clemont, Bonnie y Serena que se refugiaron para no ser golpeados. Tyrantrum aprovecho la conmoción para ejecutar de nuevo danza dragón

Ash: ¡usa tacleada de voltios!

Grant: ¡usa colmillo rayo!

Ambos pokemon salen corriendo para poder encontrarse, pikachu envuelto en rayos eléctricos y tyrantrum con sus mandíbulas cargadas de electricidad. Ambos chocan y un gran destello de luz se forma en el lugar y cuando todo volvio a la normalidad

Ash: ¡no puede ser pikachu! (se acerca para recojerlo)

Grant: hiciste un buen trabajo (guarda a tyrantrum en su pokeball)

Ambos pokemon quedaron debilitados y ambos ya tenían su siguiente pokeball en mano

Grant: este no sera tan fácil como el aanterior (lanza la pokeball)

Ash: (saca la pokedex) "Aurorus: expulsa gas gélido a temperaturas inferiores a los -150ºC a través de sus cristales romboides y congela así a su enemigo" fletching será presa fácil para aurorus (lanzando una pokeball) ¡froakie todo depende de ti!

Froakie se lanza contra aurorus para usar destructor pero al tipo roca le empieza a brillar algo en su boca

Grant: empezaremos con algo suave ¡hiperrayo!

Un hyperrayo sale disparado dando el golpe directo a froakie pero lo curioso fue que froakie quedo congelado por el ataque

Ash: ¡¿pero cómo fue que se congelo?!

Grant: eso es debido a la habilidad de aurorus piel helada, hace que todos los ataques de tipo normal sean convertidos al tipo hielo ¡aurorus usa rayo!

El pokemon lanza el rayo directo hacia froakie y este lo recibe, el impacto hiso que el hielo se quiebre y froakie sea liberado

Ash: ¡froakie te encuentras bien!

Froakie se levanta y afrima con la cabeza, aurorus vuelve a usar rayo pero froakie logra esquivar el ataque y logra usar hydropulso contra aurorus

Grant: este descuido no volverá a pasar ¡vuelve a usar rayo!

Aurorus empieza a concentrar toda su energía y varios rayos salen desprendidos de su cuerpo a lo que froakie responde usando doble equipo y varias copias de el aparecen en el campo

Ash: ¡vuelve a usar hydropulso!

Aurorus usando su rayos intentaba descubrir al verdadero froakie pero no pudo pues fue golpeado por el hydropulso dejándolo confundido

Grant: ¡aurorus has un esfuerzo! ¡usa liofilización!

Aurorus empieza a cargar la gran energía para darle el golpe de gracia a froakie pero aurorus estaba tan confundido que se golpea a si mismo, Ash aprovecha esto y ordena a froakie que use hydropulso y de esa forma aurorus queda debilitado y de esa forma Ash sale victorioso

Ash: bien echo (froakie salta de felicidad hacia Ash)

Todos sus amigos saltan hacia el campo de batalla y empiezan a felicitar a Ash por haber derrotado

Ash: gracias, aunque esta victorio fue mas suerte que otra cosa

Grant: suerte o no, lograste vencer asi que ten te lo mereces (le da la medalla a Ash) esta es la medalla muro

Ash: (aceptando la medalla) bien, tengo la medalla muro (saca su estuche de medallas y la guarda)

Grant: ahora a donde irán

Dawn: (viendo el mapa) pues según esto el gimnasio más cercano es el de ciudad Shalour

Grant: entonces el líder del gimnasio se llevara una pequeña sorpresa cuando lleguen

Ash: a que se refiere

Grant: ya lo descubrirán

El grupo salio del gimnasio directo al centro pokemon a descansar mientras que dentro del gimnasio

Grant: ese Ash es un apasionado cuando de batallas se trata, tiene la misma pasión que Korrina

CONTINUARA  
**Sé que eh escrito batallas de gimnasio de una muy buena forma y que esta se queda corta pero digamos que no estuve muy inspirado en esta batalla y prometo que las siguientes batallas serán mejor elaboradas que esta. Ahora que se están volviendo a filtrar más cosas sobre los remakes de Hoenn, tengo que decir que también pondré guiños sobre ellos acá y lo del asunto de las megaevoluciones pues ya lo decidi y era como en el juego**


	12. Chapter 12

CAPITULO 12: EL PODER DE LA MEGAEVOLUCION

El grupo todavía estaba en ciudad Cyllage, estos pasaban por un parque y estaban descansando un poco antes de partir de la ciudad

Bonnie: (comiendo un helado) esto esta rico, gracias Dawn (le da un poco a dedenne)

Dawn: (con piplup en su cabeza) no hay de que

Mientras tanto en las bancas

Clemont: Bonnie se lleva muy bien con Dawn

Ash: (con pikachu en su cabeza) pues que yo recuerde una vez Dawn me dijo que siempre quiso tener una hermana pequeña

Clemont: eso explica porque se encariño rápido con Bonnie

Bonnie, Dawn y Serena seguían en la esquina del parque comprando helados

Bonnie: (abrazando a Dawn) sabes, siempre quise tener una hermana mayor (se va a abrazar a Serena) serían mis hermanas (dijo eso con los ojos brillosos)

Serena: (riéndose) de acuerdo

Dawn: (riéndose) ya basta Bonnie, me estas poniendo roja

Volviendo a las bancas

Ash: wow sí que se llevan muy bien (pikachu hace su sonido característico)

Clemont: dime Ash, acaso estoy fallando como hermano

Ash: no, si tú la cuidas bien

Clemont: pues al verla feliz con ellas es algo que no recuerde que pase conmigo

Ash: amigo deja de preocuparte, Bonnie te quiere mucho solo que ella también debe sentirse feliz al estar con chicas

Clemont: si creo que tienes razón

Ash: bueno, será mejor irnos para que… (mira un anuncio) ¡increible habrá una batalla profesional!

Dawn: oigan que sucede

Ash: mira

Ash señala en anuncio y se puede apreciar a un sujeto y a una mujer muy hermosa de cabello corto y taje blanco

Dawn: (sorprendida) ¡ESTO NO PUEDE SER! ¡ELLA ES DIANTHA!

Serena: ¡¿ACASO ESCUCHE DIANTHA?!

Dawn: ¡SÍ! ¡MIRA VA A LUCHAR HOY DÍA!

Serena: (emocionada) Diantha… yo soy su fan, ella es tan hermosa

Dawn: (emocionada) tan elegante

Bonnie: (emocionada) sería una buena novia para mi hermano

Clemont: (lamentándose) olvídalo esta fuera de mi alcance

Ash: (tenía una cara de confusión al igual que pikachu) ¿quién es Diantha?

Todos: ¡¿CÓMO QUE NO SABES QUIÉN ES DIANTHA?!

Serena: ella es una supermodelo y actriz

Clemont: también es la campeona de Kalos

Ash: ¡¿la campeona de Kalos?! ¡tenemos que ir a verla!

Dawn: (buscando en su mochila) haber donde lo deje… (piplup se mete a la mochila y saca una foto) miren

Todos quedaron sorprendidos por la foto, era Dawn y Diantha juntas y en la esquina de la foto estaba el autógrafo con una dedicatoria de Diantha

Serena: (muy sorprendida) ¡¿CÓMO LO HICISTE?!

Dawn: una vez ella fue a Sinnoh, fue antes que yo me valla a Unova, el asunto es que el día que fue yo me cole y pude escabullirme de su seguridad, luego me la encontré y me puse muy feliz y le dije cuanto la admiraba y hay aproveche para tomar esta foto

Serena: eres una suertuda

Dawn: (abrazando la foto) como quiero volver a verla

Serena: ¡rápido vallamos a verla!

Todo el grupo se apresuró y fueron al coliseo de la ciudad pero antes decidieron pasar por los vestuarios a buscar a Diantha, cuando llegaron vieron una gran cantidad de periodistas que querían entrevistar a Diantha y en la puerta su representante diciéndoles que no pueden pasar

Dawn: qué pena y yo que quería verla (piplup le toca su hombro como para consolarla)

Serena: debe de estar muy ocupada como para no atender a nadie

Se abre una puerta a lado de ellos muy sigilosamente

¿?: oigan vengan

Ash: profesor Sycamore que hace aquí

Sycamore: solo entren ya les contare todo

Todo el grupo entra al cuarto

Clemont: increíble encontrarlo profesor ¿acaso hay algo relacionado sobre la megaevolucion cerca?

Sycamore: exacto, la campeona Diantha controla una megaevolucion

Todos: ¿es enserio?

Sycamore: su gardevoir es la que puede megaevolucionar, vine para que me pueda ayudar en mi investigación (señalando una puerta) esta tras esa puerta

Bonnie – Dawn – Serena: (ojos brillosos) ¡Diantha esta tras esa puerta!

En eso la puerta se abre y Diantha aparece

Diantha: profesor Sycamore, lamento hacerlo esperar

Sycamore: no se preocupe, además vale la pena esperar

Diantha: (mira al grupo) y ustedes…

Serena: ¡soy una estudiante del profesor y también su fan número uno!

Dawn: ¡Diantha me recuerda! ¡soy Dawn y nos conocimos en Sinnoh! (le enseña la foto)

Diantha: claro que te recuerdo, nunca antes vi a alguien que haya burlado mi seguridad

Ash: señorita Diantha, soy Ash Ketchum es un placer conocerla

Diantha: el placer es mío

Bonnie: Diantha, mi nombre es Bonnie y este es mi amigo dedenne (el pokemon hace su sonido característico)

Clemont: es un gusto conocerla Diantha, me llamo Clemont

Diantha: es un placer conocer a todos ustedes, profesor tendrá que seguir esperando porque tengo que realizar mi batalla y ustedes si quieren pueden verla

Luego de que se valla

Sycamore: estoy seguro que quieren verla en acción así que síganme tengo reservado asientos en primera fila

Todos se fueron a las tribunas del coliseo y se sentaron pero al mismo tiempo un chico de traje azul, gorra roja y gafas negras observaba desde lo más alto del coliseo

Ash: así que vino para estudiar al mega gardevoir de Diantha

Sycamore: exacto (sacando una maquina) espero lograr gran avance con esto

En el campo de batalla todo estaba listo, Diantha aparece y en el otro extremo un entrenador también sale. Diantha de su pokeball saca a gardevoir y el otro entrenador saca a un absol

Serena: pero porque ese gardevoir tiene un collar

Ash: ahora que lo dices, si te fijas bien hay una piedra parecida a la que tiene el garchomp del profesor

Dawn: y también se parece a la piedra del collar del absol de Astrid

Sycamore: así que ya conocen a Astrid

Dawn: participo en el concurso de ciudad Santalune

Sycamore: la piedra que tenía Astrid se le conoce como absolita y la que tiene el gardevoir de Diantha es la gardevoirita

Gardevoir estaba en el campo esperando y absol se lanza con mordisco, Diantha con una simple mirada le ordena a gardevoir esquivar el ataque. Absol utiliza Ataque rápido y el proceso se repite, fallando de nuevo. Se le ordena a absol usar psico-corte y Diantha le da la orden a gardevoir de usar bola sombra. Los dos ataques chocan pero la bola sombra resulta ser superior, impactando a absol. En un último intento, absol usa canto mortal, pero Diantha aprovecha ese momento y le ordena a gardevoir utilizar fuerza lunar, derrotando a absol y declarando así a Dianta como ganadora del combate.

Ash: increíble, y ni siquiera uso la megapiedra

Clemont: Diantha es demasiado fuerte, ahora sé porque es la campeona

Dawn: su gardevoir también lucha con mucha elegancia

Serena: debe tener a ese gardevoir desde hace mucho tiempo como para que tenga esa sincronización

Todos en el coliseo empiezan a salir y el chico de gorra roja y gafas negras también sale del lugar, el profesor Sycamore junto con el grupo se va a buscar a Diantha a los vestuarios pero no la pudieron encontrar pues se había ya ido

Ash: que mal, yo quería retarla

Sycamore: estoy seguro que ella debe seguir en algún lado así que voy a esperarla, que harán ustedes

Ash: pues iremos a la siguiente ciudad

Sycamore: suerte entonces

El grupo salió del coliseo y se dirigían hacia la salida de la ciudad, justo en ese momento el holomisor del profesor Sycamore suena. Todo el grupo ya estaba cerca de la salida de la ciudad

Serena: (viendo una pastelería) oigan podemos ir a comer pastel

Bonnie: ¡pastel yo quiero! (dedenne sale de su bolsa)

Dawn: pero ya hemos comido helado (piplup le hace una señal de que quiere comer pastel)

Serena: es que esa tienda es la mejor pastelería de la ciudad (había una larga cola)

Clemont: pero hay mucha gente

Ash: además se ve que se va a demorar

Serena: eso lo hace más interesante

Las chicas lograron convencer para que se queden a comprar pastel, Ash y Clemont tuvieron que buscar una mesa mientras que Bonnie, Serena y Dawn buscaban el postre. Pasaron varios minutos y las chicas llegaron con una tajada de pastel de chocolate

Dawn: eso era lo único que pudimos sacar

Bonnie: tendremos que compartirlo entre todos

Ash: pero como haremos para compartirlo

Clemont: no se preocupen por eso (de su mochila saca varias máquinas y las ensambla) el poder de la ciencia se encargara (levanta una maquina como si de trofeo se tratase) les presento el cortador

Bonnie: (-.-) serás bueno para crear cosas pero no lo eres para los nombres

Clemont: con esto podremos cortar ese trozo de pastel en 5 partes iguales

Serena: escucha Clemont (seria) nosotras formamos una gran cola y nos pusimos a pelear con otros para poder conseguirlo así que hazlo bien o si no…

Mientras Serena estaba amenazando a Clemont, en la puerta de la pastelería una mujer conversaba con el encargado

¿?: como que ya no hay postres

Vendendor: lo sentimos pero se nos acabaron hace un momento

Una mujer vestida de negro usando gafas negras y un sombrero negro se lamentaba por la falta de los postres

Serena: esa mujer… nosotras fuimos la que conseguimos el último trozo

Dawn: ustedes creen que…

Ash: claro porque no ¡oiga, nosotros tenemos un trozo de pastel!

¿?: ustedes lo compartirían

Clemont: claro

¿?: fantástico, muchas gracias

La chica se acerca con los muchachos pero ella los queda mirando un poco raro

¿?: no me reconocen

Todos: no

¿?: (se saca los lentes) soy yo

Todos: ¡Diantha!

Diantha: verán, en mi tiempo libre salgo a pasear y como me gustan mucho los dulces vine para este lugar

Serena: a mi también me gustan los dulces

Bonnie: no importa lo que pase tengo que hacerlo (se arrodilla ante Diantha) señorita Diantha, usted es un gran ejemplo de mujer, alguien de mucho respeto y una mujer que porta una gran belleza y quisiera saber si sería la novia de mi hermano

Clemont: (sonrojado) ¡no le haga caso, mi hermana está un poco loca!

Bonnie: pero yo lo hago por tu bien

Diantha: (O_O) este…

Clemont: (intentando cambiar de tema) mejor olvidemos esto y cortare el pastel

Clemont empezó a acomodar su máquina mientras que Serena cruzaba los dedos para que la maquina no explote, sorprendentemente la maquina logro cortar al pastel en 6 partes iguales y lo más sorprendente fue que no exploto así que todos empezaron a degustar del pastel

Ash: esta delicioso

Clemont: esperar sí que valió la pena

Diantha: este sabor es único

Ash: oiga señorita Diantha, usted es la campeona y quisiera poner a prueba mis habilidades contra usted

Serena: ¡Ash, Diantha está en su descanso como se te ocurre pedirle eso!

Diantha: la verdad es que no me molestaría

Ash: gracias

Dawn: pero señorita Diantha, no queremos incomodarla

Cuando Diantha estaba a punto de seguir hablando para explicar porque aceptaría la batalla conta Ash, un sujeto de gorra roja y gafas negras interrumpe

¿?: ¡usted es la campeona Diantha!

Diantha: si, y tu quien eres

¿?: tan solo soy alguien que quiere retarla

Diantha: pero…

Antes que Diantha habla el profesor Sycamore aparece, se veía cansado pues ha estado corriendo por la ciudad

Sycamore: te eh estado buscando

Diantha: profesor acaso lo conoce

Sycamore: es uno de mis estudiantes, se llama Calem

Serena: oye no puedes venir a retarla así nada mas

Bonnie: además estaba por luchar con Ash

Calem: que dices Diantha (levanta su muñeca y se ve una especie de aro negro con una piedra en el centro)

Diantha: así que de eso se trata, bien aceptare tu desafío ¿Ash podrías esperar? Es que esto es algo importante

Ash: de acuerdo pero podría ver la batalla entre ustedes

Diantha: de acuerdo, tu que dices Calem

Calem: por mí no hay problema

Todos se fueron al bosque donde Diantha y Calem tendrían su batalla, mientras tanto un trio observaba todo con mucho cuidado

James: por lo que sabemos Diantha puede lograr la megaevolucion de su gardevoir

Jessi: por el momento nada más tendremos que observar, no podemos arriesgarnos en robar a gardevoir y sus megapiedras

Meowth: (sacando una maquina) con esto estudiaremos el poder de mega gardevoir

Todos salen de la ciudad y se adentran al bosque, Diantha y Calem estaban listos para la batalla y el profesor Sycamore estaba con una máquina para poder estudiar la energía que se expulse durante la batalla y el equipo rocket también hacia lo mismo mientras estaban escondidos

Dawn: si dijo que él es uno de sus estudiantes, eso quiere decir que él también le ayuda en su investigación sobre la megaevolucion

Sycamore: si, él es uno de los mejores que tengo y ahora mismo podrán ver su fuerza

Diantha: (lanzando una pokeball) bien gardevoir sal ahora (gardevoir sale y se acomoda elegantemente en el campo) ahora quiero saber a quién sacaras

Calem: (con pokeball en mano) pues lo veras muy pronto

Calem lanza su pokeball y de esta sale un charizard que da un rugido que se escucha por los alrededores, charizard tenía una especie de colgante de plata que le rodeaba el cuello y en dicho colgante una piedra estaba incrustada

Ash: (sorprendido) ¡increíble es un charizard!

Serena: (sacando la pokedex) "charizard: cuando lanza una descarga de fuego supercaliente, la roja llama de su cola brilla más intensamente" se ve demasiado poderoso

Dawn: eso me recuerda a tu charizard

Ash: buenos tiempos (empieza a recordar todas las veces que fue incinerado por su pokemon)

Tanto Calem como Diantha cogieron sus piedras activadoras, del aro que tiene Calem y del colgante que tiene Diantha. Rayos de energía salen y se empiezan a sincronizar con sus pokemon respectivos, Sycamore estaba con su máquina analizando todo lo que pasaba, luego de que las luz de energía se disipase se veía a una gardevoir más elegante y a un charizard de aspecto salvaje y de color negro

Ash: increíble… charizard acaba… (pikachu estaba boquiabierta por la transformación de charizard)

Charizard vuelve a hacer un rugido y sale volando en dirección de gardevoir usando puño trueno pero gardevoir esquiva rápidamente el ataque

Diantha: tu charizard es fuerte, pero gardevoir es rápida ¡bien gardevoir usa fuerza lunar!

Gardevoir lanza su ataque y este es interceptado por un lanzallamas de color azul de charizard

Bonnie: que gran poder (dedenne se esconde es la bolsa por el susto)

Clemont: si pero no creo que pueda superar a la campeona

Charizard vuelve a volar y este se envuelve en llamas y a gran velocidad desciende hacia gardevoir para intentar impactar con ella pero a gardevoir le empieza a cubrir una especie de cubo brillante, era la técnica reflejo y el ataque de charizard no fue muy eficaz contra gardevoir

Dawn: increíble ni lo sintió

Calem: usa demolición y luego atacaremos con ala de acero

Charizard vuelve a volar, usa demolición y rompe el reflejo de gardevoir, charizard se eleva por los aires y desciende a gran velocidad con sus alas brillando pero gardevoir vuelve a usa fuerza lunar impactada en charizard haciendo que este retroceda, gardevoir aprovecha eso y usa un rayo psíquico que impacta fuertemente contra charizard

Diantha: ¡gardevoir usa bola sombra!

Charizard lo único que hiso fue volar y esquivar los ataques de gardevoir pero una bola sombra logra dar con charizard haciendo que este se estrelle contra el suelo

Calem: charizard acabaremos con esto ¡usa anillo ígneo!

A charizard le empieza a rodear una gran cantidad de llamaradas de color azul y estas son lanzadas por todo el lugar; Ash, Serena, Clemont, Bonnie, Dawn y Sycamore tuvieron que refugiarse rápidamente y el poder de charizard antes que logre impactar en gardevoir, esta lanza una especie de estrella hacia los cielos, se produjo una gran explosión que quemo los alrededores y Calem con Diantha ni se movían de su lugar, estaban demasiado calmados, cuando todas las llamas se disiparon y el humo se desvaneció, lo único que se vio fue a un charizard cansado y a una gardevoir muy débil

Ash: increíble, ese charizard es demasiado poderoso

Bonnie: quien lo diría

Clemont: acaso Diantha va a perder

Sycamore: esperen, esto aún no termina

Calem: ¡charizard un último intento! ¡envite ígneo!

Al pokemon le empieza a rodear llamas de color azul y se pone a volar contra gardevoir a gran velocidad pero esta usa reflejo y mientras que ella contenía a charizard, una estrella aparece por los cielos y una luz rodea a gardevoir haciendo que vuelva a recuperar su salud, esta usa fuerza psíquica lanzando por los aires a charizard y por ultimo usa fuerza lunar dándole un golpe directo a charizard dejándolo debilitado. A charizard lo rodea una pequeña aura haciendo que este vuelva a la normalidad

Calem: (guardando a su charizard) muchas gracias por la batalla

Diantha: eres muy hábil, me dejaste en apuros

Sycamore: felicidades Calem, casi logras vencerla

Calem: si lo que diga

Todos estaban sorprendidos por la gran habilidad de Calem hasta que

Ash: ¡Calem! ¡te reto a una batalla!

Calem: para que, si ya sabemos cuál será el resultado

Ash: (algo enojado) ¡¿qué dijiste?!

Calem: muchas gracias por la batalla señorita Diantha

Calem da la media vuelta y se va del lugar

Ash: ¡quien se cree que es ese Calem! (pikachu también se le ve molesto)

Sycamore: Calem es un poco… él es muy solitario…

Diantha: pobre chico (suena su holomisor) oh veo que ya me tengo que ir, fue un gusto conocerlos y espero volver a verlos

Ash: Diantha, yo estoy participando para lograr entrar en la liga Kalos y si la gano por favor luche conmigo

Diantha: considéralo un hecho

Diantha se va del lugar junto con su gardeovir

Serena: Calem sí que ha demostrado ser muy fuerte

Bonnie: pero es algo arrogante

Sycamore: ese muchacho… verán él tiene un pasado... este... un poco triste

Ash: mmm debe de haber sido algo fuerte

Clemont: que fue lo que paso

Sycamore: prefiero no contarlo, además yo soy su tutor legal y no me gusta estar contando sobre su vida, así que dejémoslo hay

Ash: ya veo

Sycamore: cambiando de tema, no les interesaría conocer más sobre los pokemon

Dawn: a que se refiere

Sycamore: una de las razones por la cual estoy aquí es por porque dentro de dos días hare un evento con todos mis estudiantes, será en un local dentro del bosque en la ruta 10

Bonnie: suena interesante, cuente más

Sycamore: será unos días dentro del bosque, como un campamento

Bonnie: suena divertido, que dicen vamos

Ash: de acuerdo, conocer más gente y aprender más sobre los pokemon me será útil para la liga

Dawn: yo también me apunto, siempre es bueno aprender un poco más

Serena: yo también voy, me servirá en el futuro

Clemont: si ustedes van, yo también iré

Sycamore: de acuerdo, en ese caso mañana en la mañana partiremos

Todo el grupo se fue al centro pokemon a descansar pero cerca del lugar donde fue la batalla entre Calem y Diantha, el equipo rocket estaba conversando

Jessi: vieron ese poder de mega charizard y mega gardevoir

James: si tuviéramos un ejército de megaevoluciones seriamos invencibles

Meowth: y tambien nos podríamos vengar de esos del team flare

James: no me recuerdes a esos sujetos

Jessi: el plan ahora es este: iremos a ese campamento, quizás el profesor Sycamore revele sus avances sobre la megaevolucion y necesitamos toda la información posible

Meowth: además sus estudiantes deben de tener mucha más información

De esa forma paso ese día, al siguiente día todos se dirigirían hacia el campamento

CONTINUARA

**En los siguientes capítulos se tratara sobre ese campamento en la cual Ash conocerá a los amigos de Serena y también de dicho arco, también nacerá el arco de Korrina y mega-lucario pero lo hare de una forma distinta a la del anime, hablando del anime se podría decir que ya llegue a un cierto número de capítulos donde lo que escribo y la serie están parejos así que como sucedió con Blanco y Negro que empezó similar al anime y termino con siendo una versión demasiado diferente, acá también voy a empezar a hacer lo mismo y me guiare de los eventos del juego y una que otra cosa que valla saliendo en el anime. Tambien lo del asunto de Calem que lo acabo de introducir en la historia, esta versión de Calem pues le pondre una personalidad un poco mezclada de todos los rivales de Ash pero no de una forma exagerada, tambien tendra un poco de parecido a la contraparte de Calem del manga de pokemon XY**


	13. Chapter 13

CAPITULO 13: LA BIENVENIDA AL CAMPAMENTO

Todo el grupo junto con el profesor Sycamore ya había salido de ciudad Cyllage, ya tenían dos días de viaje por el bosque

Ash: (con pikachu en su hombro) oiga profesor ¿Calem ira a el campamento?

Sycamore: lo más probable es que no

Clemont: por lo que veo a él no le gusta socializar mucho

Bonnie: aunque sea tiene amigos

Sycamore: él dice que los únicos amigos que necesita son sus pokemon

Dawn: (con piplup en sus brazos) ¿cuál fue su primer pokemon?

Sycamore: un chespin

Serena: y también si…

Sycamore: podemos dejar de hablar de Calem, es que el muchacho siempre me tiene preocupado es eso

Ash: de acuerdo

Así todos siguieron su camino por un largo rato hablando de otros temas que no sea Calem, pasaron aproximadamente treinta minutos hasta que llegaron a un edificio de madera rodeado de muros de piedra, también hay que resaltar que varias personas de un aproximado de la edad de Ash se encontraban

Chico: ¡profesor lo hemos estado esperando durante dos horas!

Sycamore: lo siento es que se me hiso un poco tarde, vengan les voy a presentar a sus nuevos compañeros. Ellos son Ash, Bonnie, Clemont, Dawn y Serena

Todos los estudiantes los miraban y se acercaron a presentarse hasta que

¿?: ¡¿SERENA ERES TÚ?!

Serena: esa voz… (se pone muy feliz) ¡Shauna!

Serena se va corriendo a saludar a su amiga quien a su lado se encontraba su bulbasaur

Serena: cómo has estado

Shauna: genial, eh estado viajando (en eso bulbasaur le quita la gorra a Serena) por lo visto se ha encariñado contigo desde la última vez que nos vimos

Serena: (quitándole la gorra a bulbasaur) yo también los extrañe

¿? - ¿?: ¡Serena!

Serena: ¡Trevor, Tierno! ¡amigos como han estado!

Trevor: bien, y que hay de ti

Serena: también bien

Tierno: ¿Serena que has estado haciendo todo este tiempo?

Serena: viajando, conociendo, también eh participado en concursos y en el bastión batalla

Mientras que Serena, Shauna, Trevor y Tierno conversaban de sus aventuras. Ash, Dawn, Clemont y Bonnie se presentaban con las demás personas y se pusieron a ver a Serena, ellos veían como Serena estaba feliz por el reencuentro de sus amigos

Ash: así que ellos son los amigos de Serena

Sycamore: cuando yo dije necesitar de otra persona que me apoye, ellos insistieron mucho en Serena

Clemont: así que fue así como es que Serena inicio su viaje

Dawn: interesante

Serena: ¡Ash, Dawn, Clemont, Bonnie! ¡vengan!

Todos ellos se acercaron a Serena

Serena: Shauna, Tierno, Trevor; ellos son mis amigos Ash, Dawn, Clemont y Bonnie. Con ellos eh estado viajando todo este tiempo

Shauna: (muy emocionada) mucho gusto, espero seamos amigos

Bonnie: qué lindo bulbasaur el que tienes

Bonnie empieza a acariciar a bulbasaur al mismo tiempo que dedenne sale de su bolsa y se acerca a bulbasaur

Shauna: ¡ese pikachu y ese piplup son muy lindos!

Ash – Dawn: gracias

Shauna: (intentando agarrarlos) puedo…

Trevor: ¡Shauna deja de fastidiarlos!

Shauna: pero…

Ash y Dawn se reían por la actitud de Shauna

Clemont: mucho gusto con todos

Trevor: ¿por qué tienes esa mochila tan extraña?

Bonnie: es que él es un inventor

Trevor – Tierno: ¡¿enserio?!

Clemont: no es para tanto además…

Bonnie: lo malo es que todo lo que hace explota

Tierno: esa mochila es muy grande

Bonnie: es que tiene un brazo robot y también…

Clemont: ¡Bonnie deja de decir todo lo que tengo!

Mientras que ambos hermanos discuten, Trevor y Tierno se presentaban con Ash y Dawn

Ash: me llamo Ash

Trevor: (-.-) claro que se que te llamas Ash porque Serena nos los dijo

Ash: si tienes razón se me había olvidado (pikachu pone una cara -.- con una gota estilo anime)

Dawn: (riéndose) sabes…

Mientras que Dawn hablaba alguien le prestaba mucha atención a todo lo que decía, ese era Tierno que quedo mirando a Dawn disimuladamente y también con un ligero sonrojo que no era notado por los presentes, bueno en realidad Serena fue la única que lo noto

Trevor: ehh… hola… soy Tierno

Dawn: hola

Tierno: (un poco nervioso) este… (sacando su pokeball) mira tengo un squirtle

El pokemon de agua sale y este saluda a piplup muy alegremente

Dawn: qué bonito (bajando a piplup) anda a jugar con tu nuevo amigo

Tierno: y de dónde eres

Dawn: de Sinnoh

Tierno: eso sí que está lejos

Dawn: pues…

Ash: (interrumpiendo a Dawn) Dawn, ella no es Astrid (señalando un lugar)

Dawn: si, tienes razón voy a saludarla

Tierno se quedó un poco triste por la ida de Dawn, mientras que todos seguían presentándose con el grupo, el profesor Sycamore estaba revisando las habitaciones del edificio, los servicios, algunos pokemon que serán prestados, estaba en su oficina revisando unos papeles y cuando sale hacia uno de los pasillos

Sycamore: haber ustedes, quiero limpio y ordenado las habitaciones de los chicos

¿?: de acuerdo señor

Sycamore se va del lugar, en realidad a quien Sycamore hablo era a uno del trio rocket

James: tendremos que soportar todo está humillación

Meowth: pero recuerda que esto lo haremos para tener toda esa información sobre la megaevolucion

Jessi: además si robamos toda esa información el jefe se pondrá contento y nos ascenderá a ejecutivos

El trio se había camuflado como trabajadores del lugar, pensar que si le daban toda la información sobre la megaevolucion a Giovanni y que este los ascienda a ejecutivos era algo que los motivaba a seguir con su trabajo así que ellos siguieron limpiando y barriendo mientras que Sycamore volvió al patio donde estaban todos los chicos

Sycamore: haber escuchen todos (todos los presentes se le acercan) bien, como sabrán estaremos unos cuantos días en este lugar, hablaremos sobre los avances de la investigación sobre la megaevolucion y también nos relacionaremos unos con otros y para eso se formaran grupos de 5 personas, esas 5 personas no se deben despegar, dormirán en la misma habitación y serán escogidos al azar

Sycamore se acercó a una máquina y pone algunos documentos, minutos después sale un papel y en dicho papel aparecen todos los nombres de los presentes agrupados al azar

Sycamore: haber ahora dictare de quienes serán los grupos

Sycamore dicto los nombres, se formaron 5 grupos de 5 en los cuales Ash, Dawn, Serena, Tierno y Trevor formarían uno y Clemont, Bonnie, Shauna y dos personas más de nombre Jazmín y David serian otro grupo

Dawn: que te parece que estemos en el mismo grupo

Ash: pues…

Ash no pudo terminar lo que iba a decir pues ve a Clemont llevándose a Bonnie con su brazo robot

Shauna: ¡Serena! ¡Bonnie le pidió a Jazmín que sea la novia de Clemont!

Serena: eso sucede todos los días

Dawn: si me dieran un pokedolar por todas las veces que Bonnie le pide a una desconocida que sea la novia de Clemont ya sería millonaria, bueno… no millonaria pero me compraría un yate

Todos los presentes se empezaron a reír, más tarde todos se fueron a los dormitorios a poner sus cosas. Vallamos al dormitorio donde se encuentra Ash

Dawn: yo pido la cama de arriba

Piplup salta a la litera para que nadie le gane y pikachu salta a la de abajo, Serena coge también la otra litera de arriba mientras que Trevor la de abajo y Tierno coge la cama libre

Trevor: ¿Ash de dónde eres?

Ash: de pueblo Paleta en Kanto

Trevor: así que de Kanto, eso está muy lejos

Ash: si, pero vale la pena venir a Kalos

Trevor: cómo es que conocieron a Serena

Ash: se podría decir que somos amigos de la infancia

Tierno: ¿y porque nunca nos hablaste de él?

Serena: es que fue hace mucho y hace poco que nos reencontramos y fue en ese momento donde nos recordamos

Dawn: oye Ash me acompañas a ver a Astrid, es que le pedí la revancha por lo del concurso

Ash: de acuerdo vamos (pikachu salta a su hombro) ya volvemos

Ambos salen del dormitorio dejando a los tres amigos

Serena: oigan, vamos a ver a Shauna

Trevor: de acuerdo, de esa forma hablaremos más de lo que has estado haciendo durante tu viaje

Tierno: en ese caso vamos, también quiero enseñarte unos cuantos pasos de baile que estuve practicando

Los tres amigos se fueron a buscar a Shauna mientras que Dawn y Ash se iban a buscar a Astrid. Clemont y Bonnie rápidamente se hicieron amigos de Jazmín y David, así paso ese primer día en el que todos se empezaban a conocer unos a los otros. Llegada la noche, dentro del dormitorio se encontraban Tierno y Trevor, estaban con una montaña de tarjetas

Serena: ¿qué hacen?

Trevor: es que si juntamos todas las tarjetas coleccionables, podremos ganar entradas al partido de inauguración del mundial de bálfut y tenemos que hacerlo rápido pues hay muy pocos cupos para esto

Tierno: así que estamos acomodando todas las tarjetas en orden

Serena: ya veo, por cierto no me enseñaron a sus pokemon

Trevor: que tonto somos

Tierno: se nos había olvidado por completo

Ambos sacan 3 pokeball y las lanzan sacando seis pokemon respectivamente. Trevor tenía a su charmander, pichu, un flabebe con flor de color naranja y por último Tierno tenía a su squirtle, roselia y un corpish

Serena: son tan lindos (sacando a sus pokemon) bueno yo aún tengo a fennekin y a mi rhyhorn

Todos los pokemon se empezaron a saludar y se pusieron a jugar entre ellos hasta que se abrió la puerta y Ash junto con Dawn entraron

Dawn: (piplup caminaba a su lado) estuve a punto de vencerla

Ash: (con pikachu en su hombro) ya lo harás a la siguiente (observa a los pokemon) genial, más pokemon ¿de quién es quién?

Trevor: los míos son charmander, pichu y flabébé

Dawn: (sacando la pokedex) "flabébé: en cuanto encuentra una flor de su agrado, la convierte en su hogar para toda la vida. Flota en el aire a su antojo cabalgando el viento" por lo que veo es la pre evolución de floette ¿pero cómo que es diferente?

Ash: el de Abril tenía una flor roja

Trevor: es que cuando flabébé nace este se apega a la flor que más le gusta, por eso su rama evolutiva varía en los colores

Dawn: eso lo explica

Tierno: miren, los míos son squirtle, corpish y roselia. Es más junto con mis pokemon tengo unos cuantos trucos

Tierno se puso a bailar y al mismo tiempo sus pokemon le seguían haciendo una elaborada coreografía, todos le miraban con atención y cuando este término todos los pokemon presentes menos los de Tierno empezaron a aplaudir o a hacer gestos que les gusto lo que vieron, Tierno quiso escuchar las opiniones de sus nuevos amigos, en especial la de Dawn

Ash: sí que eres ágil

Dawn: es la primera vez que veo algo así, fue divertido

Tierno: ¡¿en serio lo crees?!

Antes que alguien pudiera hablar Serena interrumpe

Serena: Tierno acompáñame quiero que me ayudes a hacer algo

Serena se lleva a Tierno fuera del dormitorio, más específicamente a fuera del edificio para que nadie escuche su conversación

Serena: (con mirada picara) a mí no me engañas

Tierno: (sabiendo a dónde va la conversación) a que te refieres

Serena: vi como mirabas a Dawn y también como te emocionaste con lo que dijo ¿te gusta cierto?

Tierno: que… este… yo…

Serena: tranquilo, es normal. Dawn es una buena chica, tranquila y también hermosa, es obvio que te gusta

Tierno: (sonrojado) como lo supiste

Serena: te conozco bien, ahora el asunto es que no sé si Trevor se halla dado cuenta pero conociéndolo lo más probable es que no, Ash y Dawn son un poco distraídos y algo densos así que ellos no saben nada, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo

Tierno: vaya, nunca pensé que…

Serena: (interrumpiéndolo) tú eres mi amigo y quiero verte feliz, así que desde mañana te ayudare con ella

Tierno: (feliz) muchas gracias

Serena: para que están los amigos

Ambos regresaron y vieron que todos ya estaban con sus ropas de dormir así que Serena se metió al baño a cambiarse y luego lo hiso Tierno, todos se durmieron hasta llegado el siguiente día

CONTINUARA

**Como que este fue un capitulo muy corto pero fue tan solo la introducción de lo que será este mini arco argumental, como ya dije de este arco también partirá el arco de Korrina con mega-lucario de lo que más probable en el siguiente capítulo ella aparezca. También diré que en este arco Ash capturara un pokemon que en mi opinión debió de haber tenido desde la primera generación**


	14. Chapter 14

CAPITULO 14: EL PRIMER DIA DEL CAMPAMENTO

Era de noche del primer día en que empezó el campamento y el profesor Sycamore estaba en su oficina viendo algunos documentos y revisando unos cuantos libros, entonces tocan a su puerta así que este la abre y encuentra a una chica rubia de ojos color violeta

Sycamore: ¿qué sucede Astrid?

Astrid: solo vine a enseñarle algo que encontré en mi viaje

La chica de su mochila saca un objeto que estaba envuelto en una tela y que por su forma no se podría saber que es, Astrid quito las telas que cubrían al dicho objeto y al destaparlo se observa una extraña roca de color transparente y un poco brillante con un signo algo extraño en el centro

Sycamore: ¡¿dónde la encontraste?!

Astrid: estaba enterrada en lo más profundo de una cueva

Sycamore: (cogiendo la extraña roca) conseguir una megapiedra es algo muy difícil, pero conseguir una piedra activadora es algo aún más difícil

Astrid: la encontré por pura casualidad cuando estaba entrenando

Sycamore: ya sabes que harás con esto

Astrid: pues, pensé en dárselo a alguien que valga la pena

Sycamore: asegúrate que sea alguien responsable y de confianza

Astrid: eso ya lo se

Sycamore: sé que lo encontraras

Astrid: (envolviendo la piedra) eso era todo lo que quería enseñarle, bueno ahora me voy a dormir

Astrid salió de la oficina del profesor y se fue rumbo a su dormitorio pero prefirió salir un rato del edificio para tomar un poco de aire pero un trio se le aparece delante de ella

Jessi: ¡Prepárense para los problemas!

James: ¡Mas Vale que teman!

Jessi: ¡Para proteger al mundo de la devastación!

James: ¡Para unir a los pueblos dentro de nuestra nación!

Jessi: ¡Para denunciar los males de la verdad y el amor!

James: ¡Y extender nuestro reino hasta las estrellas!

Jessie: ¡Jessie!

James: ¡James!

Jessie: ¡El Equipo Rocket viajando a la velocidad de la luz!

James: ¡Ríndanse ahora o prepárense para luchar!

Meowth: ¡Meowth así es!

Astrid: (O_O) ¿Por qué los de la limpieza están haciendo esto?

Meowth: ¡no somos los de la limpieza!

Jessi: escuchamos todo sobre la piedra esa que tienes

Jammes: así que entrégala

Meowth: no pongas resistencia, estas rodeada

Astrid: (O_O) ustedes están muy locos

Jessi: (lanzando una pokeball) ¡Pumpkaboo ataca!

El pokemon empieza a formar una esfera negra y la Lanz contra Astrid, esta pudo esquivar a tiempo pero se resbalo y soltó la piedra, los rocket usando un brazo robot jala la piedra hacia ellos

Astrid: (enojada) esto es el colmo (lanzando una pokeball) ¡absol usa fuerza bruta!

El pokemon sale al campo y este empieza a salir disparado a gran velocidad hacia los rocket y usando fuerza bruta lanza al trio por los aires y de esa forma soltando la piedra activadora, los rocket caen cerca de un bosque cercano, Sycamore salió del edificio preocupado pues escucho mucho alboroto

Sycamore: que fue lo que paso

Astrid: tan solo unos locos, pero ya me deshice de ellos

Astrid recogió la piedra activadora y junto con absol volvieron a entrar al edificio y se dirigieron a su dormitorio. Al siguiente día en la mañana, en la habitación donde se encontraba Ash

Ash: (despertándose) hola amigo como estas (pikachu estaba mirándolo fijamente) que tal si te bajas

Pikachu obedeció y Ash busco su ropa y luego se metió al baño para alistarse. Dawn y Serena también se empezaban a despertar, ellas estaban al mismo nivel pues estaban en la parte de arriba de ambas litera

Serena: hola Dawn ¿cómo amaneciste?

Dawn: (estirándose) bien, hace tiempo que no dormía así (piplup se levanta y salta a la cabeza de Dawn) oye bájate que me vas a despeinar más de lo que estoy (dijo eso fingiendo estar enojada)

Serena: (mirando debajo de la litera de Dawn) Ash no esta

Dawn: (mira debajo de su litera) si tienes razón

La puerta del baño se abre y aparece Ash cambiado y con una toalla en su cabeza, todo el ruido que provoco hiso que Trevor y Tierno se despierten

Trevor: porque tan temprano

Ash: (secándose su cabeza) porque me desperté temprano

Todos lo quedaron mirando con cara "es enserio" por la respuesta que dio, todos empezaron a levantarse, cabe mencionar que Tierno apenas se levantó a la primera que saludo fue a Dawn cosa que Serena en su mente "deja de ser tan evidente", luego de eso todos empezaron a cambiarse uno por uno y como solo había un baño se demoraron mucho para que todos estén listos. Luego salieron al patio pues hay estaba los comedores para desayunar, el grupo donde Clemont y Bonnie estaban se sentaron junto al grupo de Ash, tambien todos los pokemon de los presentes estaban libres

Ash: oye Clemont como amaneciste

Clemont: pues bien, creo

Bonnie: es que mi hermano estaba toda la noche intentando… (no pudo terminar por que Clemont empieza a taparle la boca)

Clemont: tú tuviste la culpa de todo

Serena: que paso

Shauna: es que Bonnie encerró a Clemont y a Jazmín dentro del baño y no podíamos abrirlo ni por afuera y tampoco por dentro

Clemont: (rojo) eso fue algo muy incomodo

Jazmín: pero fue una experiencia divertida

Todos se empezaban a reír mientras que cada uno tomaba su desayuno, pero entonces notaron algo curioso dentro de los pokemon de Ash y de Dawn, específicamente en pikachu y buneary

Tierno: ahora que me doy cuenta, porque pikachu y buneary siempre andan juntos

Dawn: es que a mi buneary le gusta pikachu y por eso ella nunca se despega de el

Shauna: pero que lindos se ven

Jazmin: creo que ya vi casos así antes

Todos siguieron hablando hasta que una chica rubia aparece

Astrid: hola Dawn, hola chicos

Todos: hola

Dawn: hola Astrid, hoy quiero la revancha

Astrid: de acuerdo

Dawn: presiento que esta ves será diferente

Astrid: (-.-) ayer tuvimos 5 batallas seguidas

Dawn: si pero casi te derroto en todas, tu absol es demasiado fuerte y quiero vencerlo

Astrid: (se sienta a lado de Dawn) pues eres la única que me ah dado problemas cuando absol megaevolciona

Ambas chicas se pusieron a hablar y en eso los tres pokemon iniciales de Shauna, Trevor y Tierno saltan a las cabezas de dichos entrenadores

Ash: un bulbasaur, charmander y squirtle; yo tuve a los tres una vez

Shauna – Trevor – Tierno: ¡¿hablas enserio?!

Ash empezó a contarle como es que conoció a esos tres pokemon y también de su actual paradero, todos seguían conversando hasta que Sycamore apareció en el patio y con dos de sus asistentes que sostenía un mapa electrónico muy grande y el otro varias pokeball, el profesor Sycamore se para en un pequeño estrado y empieza a hablar

Sycamore: hoy día a cada uno se le dará una pokeball con un pokemon dentro (señalando la cacja) luego a cada grupo se le asignara un sector y tendrá que ir a explorar una determinada zona (empieza a indicar en el mapa las zonas que explorara cada grupo) luego usaran una cámara fotográfica que mis asistentes les darán para registrar a todos los pokemon que encuentren y por cierto también están en libertad de capturar pokemon salvajes pero siempre y cuando sean responsables y no ocasionen daños

Todos los asistentes del profesor Sycamore empezaron a darles cámaras a todos los presentes y luego todos empezaron a sacar una pokeball de la caja

Ash: veamos quien está aquí (abriendo la pokeball)

De la pokeball sale un poliwag y salta hacia la cabeza de Ash, este empieza a acariciarlo y pikachu salta al hombro de Ash para poder saludar al poliwag

Dawn: (abriendo la pokeball) ¡increíble un haunter!

El haunter es un pokemon muy juguetón y empezó a girar en torno a Dawn mientras este se reía, todos los gestos que Dawn hacia haunter también lo hacia

Dawn: (abrazando a haunter) eres muy divertido

Piplup se sentía celoso del haunter pero Dawn al verlo se acercó a él y lo empezó a cargar. Todos siguieron sacando las pokeball y a Serena le toco un ralts, a Shauna un foongus, a Trevor un ledian, a Tierno un venipede y a Clemont un aron. El profesor Sycamore empezó a designar las zonas en las que irían cada grupo y todos se fueron a las áreas designadas, por órdenes del profesor todos tuvieron que dejar a sus pokemon en el campamento. El grupo de Ash salió al lugar que se le asigno y en pleno camino Serena le hacía un guiño a Tierno de que esta haría algo, nadie se daba cuenta de ese guiño, habrá pasado aproximadamente una hora y llegaron a un cruce de caminos

Serena: ¡tengo una idea! para tener un registro más amplio de los pokemon del lugar, formaremos grupos. Dawn y Tierno irán por esa zona, Ash y yo por esa otra y Trevor puedes quedarte en esta zona a hacer el registro

Antes que alguien diga algo, Serena empujo a Tierno y Dawn por la zona que ella había indicado y también rápidamente se llevó a Ash a la zona donde ella dijo.

Ash: ¿por qué hiciste eso?

Serena: ¿hacer qué?

Ash: lo que acabas de hacer, separarnos

Serena: porque así cubriremos más área

Ash: (mirándola incrédulo) de acuerdo

Ahora vallamos con Dawn y Tierno, cabe menciona que Tierno estaba más que nervioso en estos momentos por estar a solas con Dawn

Tierno: entonces… que te gusta hacer Dawn

Dawn: a que te refieres

Tierno: pues…

Justo cuando este iba a terminar lo que quería decir, Dawn mira a lo lejos y ve a unos cuantos pokemon heridos así que se va corriendo para intentar tratar de curarlos, Tierno la sigue para ver si podría ayudar

Dawn: (pasando medicina a un pidgey) pero que les pudo haber pasado

Tierno: no lo sé, pero por lo visto esto es obra de pokemon entrenados

Dawn: ¿cómo sabes eso?

Tierno: si te fijas en las heridas que tienen… esas heridas fueron hechas con mucha precisión y dudo que pokemon salvajes lo hayan echo

Dawn: eso es sorprendente ¿de dónde aprendiste eso?

Tierno: (muy nervioso) este… lo aprendí… de un libro

Ambos chicos seguían pasando la medicina a los pokemon con mucho cuidado, ya cuando todos los pokemon ya estaban curados, estos se fueron felices pero con una cara de susto

Dawn: pero porque tendrían esas caras

Dawn y Tierno estaban pensando en el porqué del susto de los pokemon, haunter y venipede se voltean y miran a unos arbustos y al mismo tiempo se empieza a escuchar una ramas romperse y también los mismos arbustos empiezan a moverse

Dawn: pero que es eso (haunter se pone al frente de ella para intentar protegerla)

Tierno: (a su lado venipede, ambos se veían con determinación para poder proteger a Dawn) ¡quien anda hay!

De los arbustos sale un toxicroak, y por su apariencia se le notaba muy enojado y dispuesto a acabar con todo lo que se le cruce en su camino. Por las heridas de veneno que tenían los pokemon salvajes, Tierno dedujo que ese toxicroak fue el culpable de haber herido a todos esos ellos. Dawn y Tierno huían del pokemon enfurecido y haunter con venipede mientras huían también hacían lo posible para que perder a toxicroak, estuvieron corriendo durante un largo tiempo y llegaron cansados a un árbol

Dawn: pero porque ese toxicroak haría eso

Tierno: no lo sé

Ambos chicos siguieron hablando y de la nada toxicroak apareció de un salto, haunter y venipede se lanzan para atacar pero toxicroak los lanza por los aires con mucha facilidad y cuando él se lanza para poder atacar a los chicos, una sombra desde el árbol aparece y esta rápidamente golpea a croagunk, era un pokemon que tenía alas y un aspecto algo curioso y muy llamativo

Dawn: (sacando la pokedex) "Hawlucha: a pesar de ser un pokémon de pequeña estatura, su pericia en el combate le permite plantar cara a pokémon como machamp o hariyama" increíble, es la primera vez que veo uno

Hawlucha vuelve a saltar al árbol y se lanza y empieza a planear hasta llegar hasta donde esta toxicroak y se lo lleva por los aires y luego lo lanza contra la tierra dejando a toxicroak herido. Toxicroak le empiezan a brillar las manos de un color morado y a gran velocidad golpea a hawlucha varias veces, este a pesar de los golpes da un salto hacia atrás y se lanza hacia toxicroak y usa patada salto alto dejando muy débil a toxicroak y por ultimo salta hacia la cima de un árbol y salta, un brillo lo empieza a rodear y cae encima de toxicroak dejándolo debilitado. Hawlucha sale volando del lugar, esa batalla fue algo que impresiono a Dawn porque hawlucha luchaba con mucha elegancia, con poses y también por el gran poder que se manejaba

Tierno: ese hawlucha es muy fuerte (sacando una pokeball vacía)

Dawn: (con los ojos brillosos) ¡ese hawlucha tiene que ser mío, es perfecto para los concursos! (sacando una pokeball vacía) ¡haunter vamos a por él!

Tierno: pero yo también lo quiero

Dawn: en ese caso nos separaremos y el que lo encuentre primer se lo queda

Dawn se va junto con haunter dejando a Tierno con cara O_O mientras que venipede lo miraba con una cara algo picara haciendo que Tierno se ponga rojo,

Tierno: cállate

Venipede se reía de su acompañante mientras que Dawn buscaba junto con haunter a hawlucha, llegaron a un pequeño rio y encontraron a hawlucha tirado en el agua inconsciente. Dawn al ver el estado de hawlucha se fue apresuradamente a sacarlo del agua y empezó a curarle las heridas, las heridas que tenía eran heridas del veneno de toxicroak

Dawn: esa pelea contra toxicroak debió de haberte dejado así (hawlucha se empieza a despertar) ahora esto te puede doler pero te pondrás mejor

Hawlucha le empezaba a doler las heridas pero poco a poco se empezó a calmar, el dolor iba desapareciendo, haunter haciendo sus muecas hacia que hawlucha se ponga a reír y ya estando mejor Dawn le pregunto si sabía porque toxicroak estaba en ese estado a lo que Hawlucha le hiso una señal para que lo siga, así estuvieron varios minutos hasta que llegaron a los límites del bosque y llegaron a una zona en la que grandes menhires se extendían por un campo gigantesco

Dawn: que extraño lugar (empieza a revisar en el mapa) ¿pero que puede ser todo esto?

Dawn siguió caminando junto con haunter y hawlucha hasta que se escucharon unos ruidos que parecían de una batalla, ella se fue a ver y lo que encontró le sorprendió mucho

Dawn: ¡USTEDES…!

Ahora retrocedamos en el tiempo justo en el momento en que el grupo se separa, ahora tomaremos la historia desde el punto de vista de Ash y Serena

Ash: ¿por qué hiciste eso?

Serena: ¿hacer qué?

Ash: lo que acabas de hacer, separarnos

Serena: porque así cubriremos más área

Ash: (mirándola incrédulo) de acuerdo

Ambos siguieron su camino, poliwag estaba en la cabeza de Ash mientras que ralts seguía a Serena a pie hasta que llegaron a una zona donde habían arboles demasiado altos que hacían mucha sombra

Serena: (sentándose bajo un árbol) estoy cansada

Ash: pues deberíamos seguir, no hemos registrado muchos pokemon

Serena: si pero es que ya me canse, si rhyhorn estuviera acá el me llevaría en su lomo, mejor dicho él nos llevaría en su lomo

Ash: no me hagas acordar eso que empiezo a recordar cuando intente montar un rhyhorn

Ambos chicos empezaron a reírse, Ash se sentó a lado de Serena y poliwag se puso a jugar con ralts. Ash y Serena empezaron a hablar de todo tipo de cosas: comida, viajes, pokemon, televisión, incluso sobre moda. Serena se sentía muy bien al estar al lado de Ash y le gustaba hablar de diversos temas con él, cada vez que ambos se reían ella lo disfrutaba, también se reía de la inocencia de Ash cuando por accidente decía algo no muy inteligente y también se sentía con mucha calma cuando estaba con él, ella deseaba que ese momento no se acabara

Ash: (levantándose) creo que es hora de seguir

Serena: si tienes razón

Ash ayudo a Serena a levantarse y siguieron su camino, caminaron por el bosque y veían diversos tipos de pokemon y a pesar que la mayoría Ash ya los conocía, Serena se emocionaba porque era la primera vez que los veía en directo. Seguían avanzando hasta que se escucharon unos ruidos de una batalla así que ambos siguieron los ruidos para ver de dónde provenían

Serena: ¿pero por qué? (sacando su pokedex) "Eevee: su irregular estructura genética encierra el secreto de su capacidad para adoptar evoluciones de lo más diversas."

Había un par de eevees y se les veía muy cansados y débiles, ambos luchaban contra un swalot, se veía que swalot estaba muy enojado y estaba decidido a acabar con dichos eevees

Ash: ¡poliwag usa rayo burbuja!

Serena: ¡ralts usa confusión!

Ambos pokemon se lanzaron al ataque hacia swalot y lo vencieron con mucha dificultad, ambos chicos se acercan a los eevees y les empiezan a curar las heridas producidas por el veneno de swalot

Serena: crees que estos eevees hayan invadido territorio de swalot

Ash: no lo creo, de todos mis viajes eh aprendido a diferenciar cuando un pokemon es salvaje y es entrenado y ese swalot es un pokemon entrenado, y no fue entrenado para nada bueno eso te lo aseguro

Siguieron curando a los eevees y ellos se alegraron al ya no sentir dolor ninguno, pero pusieron una cara de alarma y se fueron corriendo del lugar. Ash y Serena empezaron a seguirlos para saber qué es lo que los preocupaba y llegaron a un campo gigantesco lleno de menhires y ambos eevees se adentraron en el lugar y encontraron varias jaulas llenos de pokemon heridos

Ash: pero quien sería capaz de hacerlo

Serena: crees que haya sido el equipo rocket

Ash: no lo creo, ellos son demasiado torpes como para poder hacerlo

¿?: nosotros no somos ningunos torpes

Ash y Serena junto a sus pokemon acompañantes voltearon y de unos de los menhires aparecieron el trio rocket

Ash: ¡USTEDES!

James: espera, esto no es lo que parece

James empieza a escuchar unos pasos y rápidamente se lanza contra Ash y Serena y se los lleva del lugar, Jessi y meowth también se llevan a sus pokemon acompañantes con ellos. James les tapaba la boca a ambos chicos

James: ahora solo tranquilícense que no les haremos nada, miren hacia donde están los pokemon enjaulados

Ash y Serena miraban hacia las jaulas y vieron que varios sujetos vestidos de rojos llegando con más jaulas y varios pokemon heridos metidas dentro de ellas

James: (quitando las manos de ambos chicos) ahora lo ven

Ash: esos son los mismos del instituto paleontológico

Jessi: ellos son el team flare

Serena: ¿team flare?

Meowth: ni siquiera nuestras computadoras encontraron información sobre ellos, nada más sus nombres

Los reclutas del team flare seguían trayendo más jaulas llenos de pokemon mientras que otros estaban con varias máquinas examinando los menhires

Recluta flare 1: ¿Cuánto nos darán por todo esto?

Recluta flare 2: no lo sé pero me imagino que será una buena cantidad

Recluta flare 3: saben que por acá cerca esta uno de los centros de investigación del profesor Sycamore

Recluta flare 4: si, y

Recluta flare 3: significa que hay deben de haber muchos pokemon

Recluta flare 5: se de algunos rumores que hay un mamoswine en ese lugar en estos momentos y que yo sepa los colmillos de mamoswine son muy cotizados por los coleccionistas

Recluta flare 6: (sosteniendo una sierra eléctrica) si es así, en ese caso vamos luego que terminemos aquí

Mientras ellos seguían hablando, el grupo estaba escondido detrás de los menhires

Serena: son unos monstruos ¿Por qué tanto quieren dinero?

Ash: ellos dijeron que querían hacer el mundo perfecto y que para eso primero necesitaban almacenar gran cantidad de dinero

Jessi: son despreciables

Ash: y como es que llegaron hasta aquí

James: este…

Meowth: lo que pasa es que le seguíamos el rastro, es por eso

El trio rocket no quería decir que ellos llegaron a un bosque porque el absol de Astrid los lanzo hasta ese lugar, fue entonces cuando el trio rocket vio a los reclutas flare capturando de forma violenta a los pokemon de la zona y al mismo tiempo varios pokemon le hacían resistencia, entre ellos hawlucha y los eevees

Ash: ¡deberíamos liberar a esos pokemon de una vez!

Jessi: eso es algo que nosotros hemos estado viendo como hacer

Ellos seguían conversando pero no se dieron cuenta que los del team flare los escucharon y se fueron a ver

Recluta flare 1: pero que tenemos aquí (lanzando una pokeball) ¡houndoom llamarada!

El pokemon siniestro da una poderosa llamarada dirigida hacia el grupo pero los pokemon que los acompañaban usaron sus ataques para poder repeler la llamarada, también Jessi saco a su wobbuffet para que se una a la batalla. Cuando el fuego se disipo los reclutas se quedaron sorprendidos al ver que ninguno ya estaba en el lugar, lejos de ese lugar, bueno no tan lejos detrás de unos menhires

Ash: así que de esa forma logran escapar

Meowth: es solo una de las miles formas que tenemos para hacerlo

Se vuelven a escuchar pasos y eran los del team flare junto con varios houndoom que llegaron a donde estaban ellos, estos ordenaron atacar y todos los pokemon del grupo empezaron a defenderse de las llamaradas de los houndoom, pero entonces algo volando apareció y empezó a atacar a los houndoom

Ash – Serena: ¡Dawn!

Dawn: ¡haunter usa bomba lodo!

El pokemon fantasma empezó a atacar a los houndoom de los reclutas flare y al mismo tiempo todos los pokemon del grupo empezaron también a atacar, hawlucha salio volando hacia donde estaban las jaulas de los pokemon capturados y usando sus ataques empezó a noquear a los reclutas flare y luego empezó a liberar a los capturados

Recluta flare 1: (suena su holomisor) ¡escaparon! (lo apaga) ¡retirada!

Todos los reclutas del team flare empezaron a correr y a pesar de los esfuerzos del grupo en intentar retenerlos estos lograron escapar pues usaron unos artefactos que dejaron ciegos por unos segundos al grupo, cuando todo volvió a la normalidad y el equipo rocket ya no estaba

Ash: esos del team flare son unos…

Serena: cálmate, lo bueno es que ya se fueron

Ash: tienes razón, pero dodne se metio el equipo rocket

Dawn: desaparecieron como siempre

Siguieron hablando y hawlucha apareció volando y se puso a lado de Dawn, también los eevees se lanzaron a los brazos de Ash y Serena, el grupo les pregunto si quieran irse con ellos a lo que respondieron que sí. El trio ya con nuevos pokemon decidieron volver al campamento y en el camino se encontraron con Trevor y Tierno

Trevor: pero donde estaban

Ash: nos encontramos con unos locos

Ellos siguieron su camino y no les dijeron sobre el team flare, ellos querían decírselo al profesor. Cuando regresaron al campamento ellos eran el único grupo que faltaba

Sycamore: bien, me pueden decir por qué se demoraron mucho

Ash: pues tenemos razones

El trio lanzó unas pokeball y de ellas salieron los dos eevees y hawlucha, Tierno se puso triste pues él no fue quien capturo a hawlucha y los eevees se empezaron a pasear por el lugar. Clemont, Bonnie y Shauna al ver a los nuevos pokemon se acercaron a verlos y también los pokemon del grupo que estaban fuera de sus pokeball fueron a conocer a los nuevos miembros.

Clemont: nuevos miembros

Bonnie: pero que bonitos

Clemont y Bonnie se acercaron a los nuevos pokemon. Pikachu, froakie y fletching salieron a saludar felizmente al eevee de Ash pero el eevee de Serena al ver a pikachu se pone un poco roja y sale a su encuentro

Serena: como que eevee está algo rara

La eevee se acercó mucho a pikachu y empezó a sonrojarse y se lanzó en su encima, buneary al ver eso se lanza contra eevee y ambas empiezan a atacarse hasta que sus entrenadoras respectivas las detienen. Astrid al ver al hawlucha se queda sorprendida y le dice que si quiere la revancha que lo use a su nuevo pokemon pero

Dawn: ¡profesor Sycamore! ¿puedo encargarle a mis pokemon en su laboratorio por todo el tiempo que este en Kalos?

Sycamore: claro

Dawn y Astrid se fueron a un campo de batalla por la revancha en la cual Dawn volvió a perder pero logro demostrar que puede llegar a ser muy hábil con un pokemon que recién acaba de conocer, eso fue algo que Astrid le impresiono mucho. Luego de la batalla Ash, Dawn y Serena se pusieron a hablar con el profesor Sycamore en su oficina

Sycamore: ¿team flare?

CONTINUARA

**Pues en mi opinión eevee es un pokemon que Ash debió de haber tenido desde la primera generación y también lo puse porque hay rumores que Ash tendrá un eevee en XY. En el siguiente capítulo se dará inicio al arco de Korrina y como que ahora pikachu anda un poco enredado con buenary y eevee pero como dicen "los pokemon reflejan los sentimientos de los entrenadores" o bueno algo así decía el dicho**


	15. Chapter 15

CAPITULO 15: UNA ENTRENADORA APASIONADA

Ash, Dawn y Serena habían llegado al campamento y sus nuevos pokemon estaban jugando con los demás pokemon del resto del campamento pero mientras eso pasaba ellos estaban en la oficina del profesor Sycamore conversando de un asunto serio

Sycamore: que querían decirme

Ash: sabe algo del team flare

Sycamore: ¿team flare?

Dawn: unos sujetos que se visten de rojo y también con un peinado de ese color

Sycamore: nunca escuche de ellos

Serena: cuando estábamos haciendo los registros de los pokemon, ellos se aparecieron y estaban poniendo en jaulas a varios pokemon del lugar

Sycamore: por lo que dicen es un asunto serio

Ash: son unos locos, ellos harían cualquier cosa con tal de tener dinero

Sycamore: conozco a personas que trabajan en la policía internacional, voy a avisarles para que puedan hacer algo al respecto, también investigare y veré si encuentro alguna información sobre ellos

El trio salió de la oficina y se fueron al patio donde sus pokemon estaban jugando pero al llegar vieron a pikachu siendo escondido por froakie, fletching y el eevee de Ash mientras que buneary y el eevee de Serena lo estaban buscando con mucho cuidado, al mismo tiempo ambas se miraban con furia

Ash: pues… creo que se llevan bien

Dawn: mientras que buneary no se lastime

Serena: o que eevee no se rompa algo

EL trio se acercó a sus pokemon y empezaron a guardarlos en sus pokeball, pero cuando Ash guardo a eevee en la suya rápidamente el salió por voluntad

Ash: qué raro

Ash vuelve a guardar a eevee en su pokeball y minutos después este vuelve a salir, de esa forma Ash volvía a meterlo pero el resultado se volvía a repetir varias veces

Dawn: creo que a tu eevee no le gusta estar en su pokeball

Ash: no lo creo, además todo el viaje de vuelta él estuvo dentro

Bonnie: quizás él no quiere entrar porque quiere seguir jugando

Clemont: o es eso, o tu eevee es muy obstinado

Ash se acercó más a eevee y le pregunto si quería jugar con los demás pokemon y este asintió con la cabeza así que se puso a jugar con pikachu y piplup. Ya de noche en los dormitorios

Ash: haber eevee, sé que te gusta socializar mucho con pikachu y piplup pero es hora que vuelvas a tu pokeball

Ash choco su pokeball al cuerpo de eevee y este se desintegro pero a los minutos ese vuelve a salir

Ash: sí que eres raro, de acuerdo tu ganas puedes estar afuera si quieres

Eevee empezó a saltar en la cama y bajo al suelo y se puso a jugar con pikachu

Trevor: tu eevee es muy alegre

Ash: es la primera vez que tengo uno y pues, como que se siente un poco raro

Tierno: y ya sabes en que lo evolucionaras

Ash: aun no lo eh pensado pero creo que la decisión será de eevee, quiero que él se sienta bien cuando evolucione y no se sienta frustrado por algo que yo le obligue a hacer

Los tres chicos seguían conversando hasta que se abre la puerta del dormitorio se abre y una eevee entra y sale disparada hacia pikachu, también una buneary aparece y al ver toda la conmoción el eevee de Ash busco su pokeball y se guardó, se podría decir que le dijo a pikachu "lo siento amigo pero estas solo". Dawn y Serena también entran al dormitorio y al ver a sus pokemon peleándose por pikachu, primero piplup se lanza para intentar detenerlas pero fue noqueado por ambas pokemon, luego de eso rápidamente ambas entrenadoras guardaron guardaron a sus pokemon dentro de sus pokeball

Dawn: esto será algo muy difícil

Serena: creo que al final podrán solucionarlo, eso espero

Trevor: quizás si tu eevee evoluciona, deje de perseguir a pikachu

Serena: pero en que evoluciona eevee

Tierno: tiene 8 diferentes evoluciones: vaporeon tipo agua, jolteon tipo eléctrico, flareon tipo fuego, espeon tipo psíquico, umbreon tipo siniestro, leafeon tipo planta, glaceon tipo hielo y por ultimo sylveon tipo hada

Serena empieza a revisar la pokedex para averiguar más sobre las evoluciones de eevee

Serena: todos son muy lindos y no sé a quién podría escoger ¿Ash tu a quien lo evolucionaras?

Ash: prefiero que eevee lo escoja por sí mismo

Todos siguieron conversando un buen rato y eevee volvió a salirse de su pokeball para poder encontrarse con piplup y pikachu, paso un buen rato y el grupo seguía conversando entonces Trevor saco unos naipes y se pusieron a jugar, sorprendentemente eevee al verlos también quiera unirse a jugar y le dijeron que no pero por la insistencia del pequeño pokemon tuvieron que ceder, todos estaban en pleno juego hasta que Ash empezó a hablar

Ash: Tierno, Trevor quiero hacerles una pregunta ¿ustedes conocen a Calem?

Tierno: ¿el hijo del profesor?

Trevor: él no es su hijo, el profesor es tan solo su tutor legal ¿qué quieres saber de él?

Ash: porque… bueno no se…

Dawn: creo que quiere saber porque Calem es algo frio

Trevor: no tenemos la menor idea

Tierno: él ya era así cuando lo conocimos

Trevor: ahora que recuerdo, ni siquiera hemos hablado mucho con él, tan solo para saludar o preguntar la hora

Tierno: no conocemos casi nada de él, lo único que sabemos es que él es un genio para las batallas

Serena: eso lo sabemos, incluso casi vence al mega-gardevoir de Diantha

Trevor - Tierno: ¡casi vence al mega-gardevoir de Diantha!

En eso la puerta se abre y uno de los trabajadores les ordena que se metan a la cama pues ya era muy tarde así que todos obedecieron, Ash estuvo sorprendido pues eevee esta ves obedeció y se metió a su pokeball, todos empezaron a dormir y se podría decir que Tierno estaba feliz pues tenía un sueño donde él y Dawn corrían agarrados de la mano por un campo lleno de flores [POBRE CUANDO LO FRIENDZONEEN Y ESTO NO ES SPOILER YA QUE NO ES SPOILER CUANDO ALGO YA ES OBVIO] al siguiente día todos se levantaron a desayunar y el profesor Sycamore dio la orden de que después del desayuno todos se meterían dentro del edificio para que él les explique unos cuantos avances en su investigación. Ya dentro del edificio Sycamore los hiso entrar en un habitación donde habían muchas sillas y él se puso delante de todos y empezó a pasar varias diapositivas mientras que el daba una exposición. La primera diapositiva es de la batalla de charizard de Calem contra el gardevoir de Diantha, también paso imágenes del mismo charizard mega evolucionado que se enfrentaba a un mega-garchomp y una donde luchaba contra el absol de Astrid. El profesor Sycamore explicaba todo el poder que aquellos pokemon mega evolucionados manejaban y también como es que algunos su personalidad puede variar o como es que dichos pokemon tienen dificultades cuando mega evolucionan por primera vez. Luego de la exposición del profesor, todos salieron del edificio y Ash saco a todos sus pokemon para que tomaran aire

Bonnie: Ash, puedo jugar con tu eevee

Ash: claro

Eevee salto hacia Bonnie y empezó a acariciarlo, a eevee le gustaba la compañía de todos sus nuevos compañeros, luego de eso se bajó y se puso a jugar con el resto de los pokemon de Ash. Como ya no había mucho que hacer en el campamento, Ash salió de lugar y camino por varios minutos y llego a un lago, al verlo saco a todos sus pokemon y se pusieron a entrenar

Ash: haber eevee veamos que ataques tienes (saca la pokedex) ataque rápido, bola sombra, tacleada… interesante tienes ataques que son fuertes ¡eevee usa bola sombra contra froakie! ¡froakie ataca con hydropulso!

Ambos pokemon lanzaron los ataques y se produjo una pequeña explosión

Ash: vaya que eres fuerte ¡vuelve a utilizar bola sombra pero esta vez directo a fletching! ¡fletching empieza a planear y esquiva todas las bola sombras!

El eevee empezó a atacar de forma muy hábil y con toda la precisión que podía tener, fletching empezó a volar y este esquivo los ataques con mucha destreza, luego Ash dio la orden a fletching que atacara a eevee con picotazo y que este esquivara. Ash siguió con el entrenamiento de todos sus pokemon y él se veía contento pues veía cómo es que ellos mejoraban en sus técnicas pero entonces escuchan que lo empiezan a llamar

Ash: Dawn, que haces aquí

Dawn estaba junto con hawlucha y piplup

Dawn: vine a entrenar y escuche unos ruidos así que vine a ver qué pasaba

Ash: qué tal si entrenamos juntos

Dawn: desacuerdo

Ambos chicos se pusieron a entrenar e hicieron que sus pokemon luchasen entre ellos, hawlucha estaba perfeccionando sus movimientos al mismo tiempo que Dawn le indicaba como luchar con elegancia y estilo, Ash seguía su entrenamiento para que eevee tenga más potencial en batallas, así pasaron un buen rato hasta que sonó el estómago de Ash

Ash: este… perdón

Dawn: (riéndose) descuida, traje algo por si las dudas

Ash: ¿ah?

Dawn tenía una canasta y saca un mantel y la extiende sobre el pasto, luego empieza a sacar comida y la comparte con Ash, los pokemon también comían la comida que Dawn había preparado era la mescla entre los poffins y los pokepuff

Ash: esta rico, no sabia que supieras cocinar bien… sabe como a la comida de mi mamá

Dawn: (riéndose) cuando estuve en Kanto la vez te fuiste a Unova, tu mamá me ofreció su casa para que me quedara, el asunto que ella me enseño unas cuantas cosas sobre cocina

Ash: sabes, a mí no me molestaría comer tu comida

Dawn: oye ya basta, me estas sonrojando

Ambos chicos se empiezan a reír

Dawn: ya sabes que pokemon usaras en el siguiente gimnasio

Ash: aun no, además quiero entrenar a eevee para que pueda entrar en la batalla

Dawn: sé que lo harás

Ambos siguieron comiendo y minutos más tarde se levantaron y decidieron volver al campamento, en el camino hablaban de diversas cosas pero cerca de la ruta en la que estaban había una chica rubia que estaba vestida de blanco, llevaba un casco y estaba con patines. Ash y Dawn seguían caminando hasta que la chica rubia da un gran salto usando sus patines hacia el camino donde ambos chicos estaban y se pone en frente de Ash

¿?: ¡TU ENTRENADOR!

Ash: que pasa

Dawn: tienes un asunto con nosotros

¿?: (muy emocionada) ¡tú serás mi rival numero 99!

Ash: ¿de?

¿?: (girando los brazos y con mucha emoción) ¡de una batalla pokemon! ¡me llamo Korrina y aquí está mi compañero!

Los arbustos del lugar se empiezan a mover y de ellas sale un lucario a gran velocidad y se pone a lado de Korrina

Ash: parece fuerte

Korrina: (girando los brazos, haciendo un high touch con su lucario y muy emocionada) ¡claro que es fuerte y hoy es un buen día para batallar! así que dime ¡¿batallaras con nosotros?!

Ash: claro, además tengo que entrenar para el gimnasio de ciudad Shalour

Korrina: así que ciudad Shalour

Dawn: Ash, tenemos que regresar al campamento

Ash: vamos Dawn, esto será rápido

Korrina: así que tu te llamas Ash y tu Dawn

Ash – Dawn: ¿cómo lo supiste?

Korrina: lo acaban de decir

Todos volvieron al lago donde Ash y Dawn estaban entrenando, ya cuando estuvieron hay Ash y Korrina se posicionaron para su enfrentamiento que sería de 1 contra 1, Ash usaría a pikachu y Korrina a lucario pero Ash saca a eevee y le dice "mira eevee así es una batalla entre entrenadores" ambos pokemon ya estaban listos para la batalla

Korrina: ¡bien pikachu ven a por nosotros!

Ash: iremos con todo ¡pikachu usa tacleada de voltios!

Korrina: ¡detenlo lucario!

Lucario de sus manos crea una esfera y la lanza contra pikachu derribándolo en el instante, este se vuelve a lanzar pero esta vez con cola de hierro y con mucha potencia se lanza contra lucario pero este esquiva y la cola de pikachu queda enterrada en el suelo

Korrina: lucario usa danza espada

Al lucario le empieza a rodear unas espadas y su cuerpo brilla, pikachu vuelve a usar tacleada de voltios pero lucario junta sus manos y de estas una especie de hueso aparece, se acerca a gran velocidad hacia pikachu y como si estuviese jugando golf lanza a pikachu por los aires

Dawn: ese lucario es demasiado fuerte

Ash: ¡pikachu aún podemos!

Korrina: (moviendo los brazos) ¡acabalo lucario!

Lucario se lanza de nuevo con el hueso que tenía y vuelve a lanzar a pikachu por los aires y Korrina salta de la emoción y dice "acabaremos esto con fuego" lucario salta hacia donde estaba pikachu y de su pierna grandes cantidades de fuego se origina, este usando patada ígnea golpea a pikachu y lo lanza directo al suelo dejándolo debilitado. Ash, Dawn, piplup y eevee se acerca a pikachu para ver su estado y Korrina junto con lucario se acercan y le dan a pikachu una baya zidra haciendo que este se recupere

Korrina: tu pikachu es fuerte, pero aun así no podrás derrotar al líder de ciudad Shalour

Dawn: y como estas tan segura

Korrina: porque yo soy la líder de gimnasio

Ash – Dawn: ¡tú eres la líder!

Korrina: ajam

Ash: y que hace la líder en este lugar

Korrina: pues estoy buscando a alguien de nombre Sycamore

Dawn: ¿el profesor?

Korrina: ¿es un profesor? yo pensaba que era un…

Ash: pues nosotros estamos en su campamento

Korrina: (saltando) por favor llévenme con el

El trio salió del lago y se dirigieron al campamento, Korrina ahora vestia diferente, pues ahora ya no llevaba su casco y su pelo se lo amarro con una coleta y llevaba unas gafas rojas. Durante el camino Dawn estaba pensando en Korrina bueno pensaba en su personalidad y se veía que se parecía un poco a la de Ash pero de una forma más alocada ahora entendía porque Grant les dijo que se llevarían una sorpresa al conocerla. Pasaron varios minutos y llegaron al campamento donde se veían a todos haciendo diversas actividades

Korrina: ¿dónde está el profesor Sycamore?

Ash: pues debe de estar en su oficina

Serena: Ash, donde han estado y quien es ella

Korrina: ¡soy Korrina y este es mi amigo lucario! (lucario saluda a Serena)

Serena: este…

Ash: ¿dónde está el profesor?

Serena: pues creo que lo vi en su oficina

Korrina apresuradamente entra al edificio junto con lucario, Dawn se dio cuenta del guante de Korrina que tenía una roca un poco familiar y familiar pues ya había visto esa roca antes en otro lugar

Astrid: hola Dawn

Dawn: hola, oye estoy lista para la revancha y esta vez no planeo perder

Astrid: de acuerdo

Mientras que Astrid y Dawn luchaban en el campo de batalla, Korrina y lucario buscaban al profesor por todo el edificio hasta que choca con alguien

Korrina: perdón yo…

¿?: quien eres, es la primera vez que te veo en este lugar

Korrina: me llamo Korrina y estoy buscando al profesor Sycamore

¿?: yo soy el profesor Sycamore

Korrina: en ese caso vine para que me ayude

Sycamore: a que te refieres con pedir ayuda

Korrina: (le enseña su guante) usted estudia sobre la megaevolucion y necesito que me ayude en localizar algo en específico

Sycamore: ese guante… por casualidad no conocerás a alguien de nombre Gurkinn

Korrina: si, es mi abuelo

Sycamore: en ese caso pasemos a mi oficina y veamos en que te puedo ayudar

Mientras que ellos pasaban a la oficina para conversar más tranquilos, en las afueras del edificio estaba Astrid luchando contra Dawn era una batalla entre mega-absol y hawlucha

Astrid: ¡absol tajo umbrío!

Dawn: ¡hawlucha patada salto alta!

Hawlucha descendía a gran velocidad y su pierna estaba brillando y antes que absol lograra atacar, hawlucha logra asestarle un fuerte golpe dejándola noqueada, absol brilla y vuelve a su forma original

Dawn: ¡bien echo hawlucha!

Astrid: (guardando a absol) me sorprendes cada día Dawn

Dawn: te dije que te vencería

Astrid: y lo hiciste {creo que ya se a quien le daré la piedra} el día que nos separemos del campamento me haces acordar para darte algo

Dawn: de acuerdo

Todo el grupo siguió conversando hasta que Korrina sale saltando del edificio junto con lucario

Korrina: bien lucario ahora ya sabemos por dónde ir

Dawn: vaya Korrina porque tan feliz

Korrina: es que ya tengo toda la información que nesecito para lograr lo que quiero

Dawn: por cierto, ese guante que tienes…

Korrina: hablas de mi piedra activadora

Ash: ¡una piedra activadora!

Clemont: eso quiere decir que tienes a un pokemon que pueda megaevolucionar

Korrina: aun no, pero lucario lo hará algún día

Ash: así que te vas a buscar la megapiedra de lucario

Korrina: exacto, iré a buscar la lucarita

Dawn: mmm y hacia dónde vas

Korrina: al pueblo Geosenge

Dawn: (mirando el mapa) eso está antes de ciudad Shalour, Korrina podemos ir contigo, así aprenderemos más sobre las megapiedras

Korrina: (con mucha emoción) claro además así tendré compañía

Dawn: que dicen vamos

Ash: de acuerdo, también estoy interesando en la megaevolcion

Serena: yo también quiero ver

Clemont – Bonnie: de acuerdo iremos

Todos seguían hablando hasta que el profesor Sycamore aparece

Sycamore: así que se van

Ash: es que queremos aprender más sobre la megaevolcuion

Sycamore: de acuerdo

Dawn: profesor tenga (le da una pokeball) es la pokeball de mi quilava

Sycamore: (cogiendo la pokeball) de acuerdo, si quieres volver a tenerlo solo me das una llamada a mi laboratorio y descuida tu quilava podrá jugar con los otros pokemon de mi laboratorio

Astrid: Dawn espera (en sus brazos sostenía un objeto cubierto con telas) quiero que tengas esto

Dawn: que es (esta acepta y empieza a desenvolverlo y se sorprende al ver lo que es) pero… pero…

Astrid: hace unos días encontré esa piedra activadora y estaba buscando a alguien de confianza para dárselo y tú eres alguien que coincide con lo que buscaba ademas tienes mucha habilidad en cuanto a batallas se trata

Dawn: ¡muchas gracias!

Todos los del grupo partieron hacia el pueblo Geosenge mientras que todos empezaban a admirar la piedra activadora que Dawn había recibido, mientras ellos seguían su camino en el campamento Trevor y Tierno llegaban después de haber hecho unas labores encargadas por el profesor pero se dieron cuenta que Dawn y el resto ya no estaban

Trevor: ¿profesor donde están Serena, Ash, Dawn, Clemont y Bonnie?

Sycamore: se acaban de ir

Tierno: pero… pero… el campamento termina en 3 días

Sycamore: si pero ellos tenían que hacer algo importante

Luego de eso ambos chicos regresan a sus dormitorios y Tierno estaba triste porque Dawn se fue [SI YO IBA A PONER A DAWN FRIENDZONEANDOLO SERIA ALGO TRAGICO Y LAS TRAGEDIAS ME LAS GUARDARE PARA MAS ADELANTE]. Volviendo al grupo de Ash, pues ellos seguían su camino hacia pueblo Geosenge

Ash: ¿y porque pueblo Geosenge?

Korrina: pues el profesor me dijo que en ese pueblo está cerca de una mina de donde salen piedras evolutivas y también piedras muy extrañas así que probablemente halla este la lucarita, por cierto Dawn a que pokemon megaevolucionaras

Dawn: pues yo no sé si tengo pokemon que puedan megaevolucionar

Serena: te imaginas tener un pokemon que megaevolucione, Dawn eso sería perfecto para tus concursos

Dawn: si eso creo

Bonnie: esa luz que sale de los pokemon al megaevolucionar es algo muy bonito

Clemont: además la fuerza de ellos aumenta así que tendrás mucha ventaja en batalla

Ash: descuida Dawn, te ayudaremos para que tus pokemon megaevolucionen

Korrina: quizás en pueblo Geosenge haya una megapiedra para tus pokemon

De esa forma mientras que Dawn se preguntaba que pokemon podría megaevolucionar siguieron su camino

CONTINUARA

**Ya sé que pokemon tendrá Dawn para megaevolucionar también lo de Korrina pues me base en el anime porque la del manga es demasiado seria y no me vacila mucho que digamos pero tomare parte de su contraparte del manga para la historia, también el bastión de batalla volverá en unos capítulos y aclaro una cosa y es que Calem será el sustitutorio de Alan, aunque pensé en ponerlo al principio a Alan en vez de Calem pero por razones que ni yo mismo se hice lo que ya hice y posiblemente Alan también aparezca junto con su acompañante que la primera vez que lo vi pensé que era hombre O_O **

**Pd: el trio más fastidioso de toda la historia de pokemon, lo más probables que ya nunca vuelva a aparecer el fic y me refiero al de Shauna, Trevor y Tierno. Tan solo los puse por respeto al juego es mas en el mismo juego no los aguantaba y quería deshacerme de ellos cada vez que los encontraba**


	16. Chapter 16

CAPITULO 16: EL LADO OSCURO DE LA MEGAEVOLUCION

Todo el grupo ya había salido de los límites del bosque y estaban dentro de los grandes campos llenos de menhires, ya era tarde así que el grupo empezó a armar las cosas para poder almorzar. En la mesa había panes, frutas y todo tipo de comida al mismo tiempo que Serena había preparado pokepuff y les dio a todos los pokemon del grupo, por la forma en que lucario comía se podría decir que le gustaba los pokepuff

Korrina: (comiendo) esto esta delicioso, Clemont tienes talento para la cocina

Bonnie: y no solo eso, también es un inventor

Korrina: un inventor

Serena: lo malo es que todo lo que hace explota

Clemont: dijiste que eres la líder de gimnasio pero porque específicamente estas aquí

Korrina: pues verán, mi familia ha dirigido el gimnasio de ciudad Shalour durante generaciones pero también mi familia son los descendientes directos de la primera persona que logro la megaevolucion de un lucario. Todos los líderes de ciudad Shalour llegada a una edad tenemos que ir en busca de una megapiedra y como yo tengo a lucario mi deber es buscar la lucarita y regresar con ella a casa para demostrar lo que valgo

Ash: por eso fuiste a buscar al profesor Sycamore para que te de alguna pista de donde puede estar la lucarita

Korrina: si, al principio fui a ciudad Lumiose a su laboratorio pero no lo encontré por que dijeron que estaba en el campamento

Dawn: una megaevolucion… (Dawn se empieza a imaginar cómo sería un mega-mamoswine o un mega-togekiss)

Korrina: en qué piensas

Dawn: me pregunto cómo sería una megaevolucion de mis pokemon

Korrina: seguro cuando llegemos a Geosenge encontraremos una pista

Dawn: una pregunta, dijiste que Ash era tu contrincante número 99 y…

Korrina: ¡como pude olvidarlo!

Korrina saca un libro y empieza a buscar una hoja en blanco, en el libro se veian huellas de todo tipo de pokemon, Korrina coge la botella de kétchup se acerca a pikachu y le empapa la mano con el kétchup para luego poner su marca en el libro, pikachu feliz empieza a lamer el kétchup

Bonnie: tienes un registro de todas tus batallas

Korrina: hasta ahora estoy invicta y quiero romper mi record de 100 victorias

Todo el grupo siguió comiendo mientras que eevee se lanzó a la cabeza de Ash a lo que este lo bajo y le empezó a acariciar el pelaje, pikachu comía en la cima de un árbol para escapar de los acosos de buneary y eevee. Mientras ellos comían el trio rocket los espiaba desde lo más lejos

Meowth: así que la del pelo con agua oxigenada planea buscar la megapiedra de lucario

Jessi: y esa creída de pelo azul tiene una piedra activadora

James: yo digo que cuando la del lucario consiga la megapiedra vallamos y la robemos

Jessi: se imaginan el poder de un mega-lucario

Meowth: usted no piensan bien, esa rubia también tiene una piedra activadora así que si hacemos bien nuestros planes tendríamos dos piedras de esas y una megapiedra de lucario. A este paso podríamos conseguir un ejército de megaevoluciones

James: tienes razón y quizás encontremos una megapiedra para ti

Meowth: sería fantástico (se empieza a imaginar cómo sería su megaevolucion, bueno mejor dicho se imagina a él con músculos más alto y acabando con el persian de Giovanni)

El trio rocket se puso a planear un plan para poder robar la mega piedra y las dos piedras activadoras. Pasaron varios días y el grupo ya logro divisar al pueblo Geosenge y luego de varios minutos lograron entrar al dicho pueblo

Korrina: bien, si queremos encontrar la lucarita tendremos que dividirnos. Yo y lucario iremos por esa zona, Clemont y Bonnie por esa otra, Serena y Dawn por esa de alla y Ash pues tienes a pikachu y a eevee que no entran en su pokeball

Todos los chicos salieron en su búsqueda, Korrina y lucario entraron a un local donde habian todo tipo de piedras evolutivas

Korrina: disculpe tiene la lucarita

Vendedor: luca que

Korrina: lucarita, es para la evolución de lucario

Vendedor: nunca escuche de eso, pero si quiere tengo todo tipo de piedras como la piedra fuego, piedra trueno, piedra agua, piedra…

Korrina: disculpe pero no estoy interesada en eso

Korrina se va del lugar junto con lucario a seguir preguntando por mas tiendas. Clemont y Bonnie entraron a una tienda que la despachaba una mujer joven

Clemont: disculpe pero…

Bonnie se acerca rápidamente a la vendedora y le pregunta si quería ser la novia de Clemont a lo que este se la lleva del lugar usando su brazo robot y diciendo para si mismo "entraremos en tiendas en donde el vendedor sea hombre y si es mujer te quedaras afuera". Serena y Dawn entraron a una tienda donde una mujer atendia

Dawn: disculpe pero tiene una piedra llamada lucarita

Vendedora: no pero quizás le interese estas de acá (la vendedora le empieza a enseñar varias joyas a ambas chicas)

Serena: (le brillaban los ojos) que hermosas

Dawn: tienes razón (piplup se acerca a las joyas y también le brillaban los ojos)

Serena: cuanto esta esa joya

Vendedora: pues…

Dawn: Serena, no estamos aquí para comprar joyas

Serena: pero somos chicas, debemos vernos hermosas, además si tuviera un novio le pediría que me comprase una de esas, que hay de ti Dawn

Dawn: pues no me interesa mucho el tema

Dawn levanta a piplup antes que rompa algo y ambas chicas salen del local, Ash estaba junto a pikachu y eevee en una tienda donde había piedras un poco extrañas

Ash: disculpe pero tiene algo llamado lucarita

Vendedor: ¿lucarita? ¿con que se come eso?

Ash: es una piedra que sirve para la evolución de un lucario

Vendedor: ¿Qué lucario puede evolucionar?

Ash: olvídelo

Ash estaba a punto de salir del local pero se escuchan vidrios romperse, eevee por accidente rompió un mostrados a lo que Ash tuvo que pagar una fuerte suma de dinero para poder arreglar el problema, ya estando afuera eevee se veía triste

Ash: eevee, fue un accidente (empieza a acariciarlo) cualquiera comete errores

Eevee se sorprendió que Ash no estuviese enojado, todos siguieron su camino y se reunieron en la plaza del pueblo que eran tres menhires de una considerada altura

Korrina: ¿encontraron algo?

Ash: nadie conoce la lucarita

Serena: en todos los lugares a los que fuimos nos enseñaban joyas

Dawn: o un lucario tallado en piedra

Clemont: nada más pude encontrar piedras evolutivas

Bonnie: también encontramos rocas que dicen ser del espacio

Korrina: esto será una tarea muy difícil

Todos seguían conversando sobre en donde podrían encontrar la lucarita hasta que un señor que llevaba una cámara fotográfica los interrumpe

Fotógrafo: disculpen pero no quieren una foto de recuerdo

Korrina: (emocionada) una foto, de acuerdo ¡rápido vengan!

Todos se alinearon y se tomaron una foto, Clemont hiso una sonrisa forzada porque estaba muy nervioso, Bonnie y dedenne pusieron su mejor sonrisa al igual que Korrina, Ash estaba sonriendo tranquilamente y pikachu junto con eevee saltaron a sus hombros para la foto, Dawn sostenía a piplup y Serena se acomodó su gorro para la foto. La foto fue tomada y minutos después el fotógrafo le entregó una copia a cada uno

Korrina: oye lucario, el abuelo se pondrá feliz con esto

Dawn: (mirando la foto detenidamente) mira piplup, cuando volvamos a Sinnoh le enseñaremos a mamá esto

Todos seguían viendo las fotos y haciendo comentarios

Korrina: disculpe señor, pero usted no sabrá donde puedo encontrar la lucarita

Fotografo: que es eso

Korrina: es una piedra para la evolución de un lucario

Fotografo: pues no, nunca escuche de eso

El fotógrafo se fue así que el grupo decidió seguir buscando en las tiendas del pueblo, entonces llegaron a un local que en su interior parecía una decoración de los antiguos hechiceros, en el local se veían todo tipo de accesorios muy extraños y también piedras evolutivas

Korrina: disculpe pero hay alguien

Una cortina se abre y un sableye aparece

Ash: un sableye

Bonnie: como que da miedo (dedenne se esconde en la bolsa)

Serena: sableye dices (saca la pokedex) "Sableye: hace su guarida en cuevas oscuras. Usa sus afiladas garras para desenterrar las gemas que se come"

La cortina se vuelve a abrir y un señor de aspecto mayor aparece, este vestía una túnica marrón

Korrina: disculpe pero quiero saber si usted vende la lucarita

¿?: lucarita, para serte sincero nunca escuche de eso

Korrina: es una piedra para la evolución de un lucario

¿?: como te digo no tengo la más mínima idea de que es. Pero si les sirve de algo en las afueras del pueblo, en la mina hay un lugar que está muy escondido y que casi nadie va porque es demasiado peligroso, se dice que hay se encuentras piedras demasiado extrañas y de composiciones muy desconocidas

Todo el grupo salió del lugar y decidieron ir a la mina a probar suerte, mientras eso pasaba el trio rocket había escuchado todo

Jessi: ustedes creen que en la mina se encuentre la lucarita

Meowth: yo creo que si así que vallamos antes que los tontos lleguen primero

James: vallamos rápido, quizás encontremos más piedras para hacer un ejército de pokemon megaevolucionados

El trio rocket salió disparado hacia la mina mientras que Ash y compañía caminaban tranquilamente. El trio llego a la mina y empezaron a explorar todo el lugar, llegaron a una pequeña cueva y como era un lugar que estaba muy inaccesible tomaron por hecho que ese es el lugar indicado, así que decidieron entrar para explorar el lugar

James: este lugar es muy oscuro

Meowth: (sacando una linterna) problema resuelto

Jessi: el sujeto dijo que este sería un lugar peligroso, creo que mintió

Meowth: seguro lo dijo para que nadie intente entrar (ve una puerta con grabados a lo lejos) ¡miren creen que sea ese el lugar!

El trio rocket rápidamente entra por la puerta. Ahora vallamos con Ash y compañía que estaban explorando toda la mina

Ash: esto va a ser difícil, tan solo miren este lugar es gigantesco

Korrina: pues esto no será ningún problema ¡lucario vamos a seguir buscando!

Siguieron su búsqueda pero lucario empezó a actuar raro

Korrina: que sucede lucario

Lucario cerró sus ojos y usando sus manos empezó a buscar la fuente de la energía que estaba detectando, ellos empezaron a seguirlo y llegaron a la entrada de una cueva pero cuando estaban a punto de entrar se escucharon unos gritos y el trio rocket salió volando del lugar.

Korrina: (O_O) eso fue muy raro (la piedra activadora de su guante empezó a brillar) pero que…

Bonnie: ¡Dawn tu mochila está brillando!

Dawn se saca su mochila y ve que su piedra activadora estaba brillando

Ash: quizás estemos cerca

Todos entraron a la cueva y encontraron la puerta con varios grabados, decidieron entrar y lucario vio una piedra que estaba en lo más alto de un pilar

Korrina: (emocionada) ¡esa debe ser la lucarita! ¡bien lucario vamos a por ella!

Korrina y lucario se apresuraron en coger la lucarita pero antes de llegar al pilar, una luz brillo en la cueva y del pilar salieron dos pokemon

Ash: pero… que…

Clemont: uno se parece a un blaziken

Dawn: y el otro a un heracross

Korrina: son mega-blaziken y mega-heracross

Todos: ¡también ellos!

Korrina: así que no me dejaran tener la lucarita fácilmente ¡en ese caso los venceremos!

Lucario rápidamente salta para usar patada ígnea contra heracross pero blaziken lo intercepta y usando también patada ígnea lo lanza hacia lo más alto de la cueva haciendo que se estrelle

Dawn: dos contra uno no es justo

Korrina: ¡así está bien! ¡si quiero tener la lucarita debo demostrar que soy fuerte! ¡usaremos ataque óseo!

Lucario junta sus manos y crea un bastón en forma de hueso, este la parte y la empieza a usar como espadas dobles. Blaziken se acerca para volver a usar patada ígnea pero lucario usando sus huesos lo coge de la pierna y lo lanza hacia heracross. Lucario salta hacia ambos pokemon y lanza sus huesos para que impacten en ambos pokemon pero heracross usa misil aguja destrozando amos huesos

Korrina: ¡lucario usaremos el plan B!

Lucario salta esquivando los ataques de blaziken y heracross y empieza a usar agilidad, su velocidad aumenta considerablemente y usa onda vacío contra heracross y fuerza psíquica contra blaziken dejando un poco aturdidos a ambos

Korrina: bien hecho ¡ahora usa danza espada!

Lucario usa danza espada aumentando así su poder de ataque y se lanza contra heracross usando patada ígnea dándole un golpe critico pero no lo suficiente como para dejarlo debilitado. Blaziken ya recuperado salta hacia lucario y a pesar que lucario tenía una gran velocidad no fue rival para la velocidad que blaziken manejaba, este usa patada salto alta haciendo que lucario vuelva a volar por los aires, estando en el aire blaziken lanza un lanzallamas directo a lucario y Korrina algo asustada intenta acercarse pero la foto donde estaba junto a todos el grupo es quemada, esto deja a Korrina muy triste

Korrina: (enojada) ¡lucario demostraremos lo fuertes que somos! ¡vuelve a usar ataque óseo!

Lucario vuelve a crear el bastón y lo vuelve a partir en dos, el sale lanzado contra ambos pokemon y blaziken salta hacia lucario usando patada ígnea al mismo tiempo que heracross usaba misil aguja. Lucario usando los huesos desvía el misil aguja hacia heracross y blaziken también usando ambos huesos se acerca a blaziken y de su pierna lo agarra y lo lanza contra heracross

Korrina: ¡ahora quiero que los dejes inmóviles!

Todos se preguntaban a qué se refería con eso, lucario inmediatamente crea más bastones de hueso y los lanza en dirección de blaziken y heracross de esa forma dejándolos aprisionados sin que puedan mover sus extremidades

Korrina: ¡ahora usa esfera aural!

¿?: ¡alto!

Todos se quedaron impresionados por la voz que detuvo el combate, Ash, Dawn, Clemont y Bonnie se les hiso familiar la voz. Del pilar sale un señor de aspecto mayor

Korrina: ¡abuelo!

Ash: ¡yo lo conozco, es el señor Gurkinn ¡

Dawn: ¡¿el señor Gurkinn es tu abuelo?!

Korrina: que ya lo conocen

Clemont: en ciudad Lumiose, el apareció con un lucario y nos salvó de garchomp

Gurkinn: vaya que el mundo es muy pequeño para poder encontrarlos aquí

Korrina: abuelo ¿acaso esto era una prueba?

Gurkinn: si y la pasaste, ahora tienes el derecho de tener la lucarita

Korrina muy feliz al igual que lucario se van a coger la lucarita mientras que Gurkinn hiso que blaziken y heracross vuelvan a su forma original, heracross en su cuerno había una especie de colgante de color rojo y plata y en el centro la megapiedra al mismo tiempo que blaziken en su brazo una especie de pulsera de color negro con su respectiva megapiedra. Todos salieron de la cueva y se dirigían al pueblo Geosenge

Clemont: señor Gurkinn, no cree que luchar contra dos pokemon megaevolucionados fue un poco injusto

Gurkinn: pues sí, pero es tradición familiar. Cuando era joven me hicieron pelear contra un mega-garchomp, mega-lucario y un mega-absol al mismo tiempo

Korrina: ahora que tengo la lucarita podre hacer que lucario megaevolucione

Gurkinn: si pero espérate un momento, primero vallamos a un lugar adecuado para su megaevolucion

Todos llegaron a la entrada del pueblo, específicamente a un terreno lleno de rocas y fue ahí donde Korrina le entrego a lucario la lucarita, este la sostuvo y Korrina usando su piedra activadora empieza a sincronizarse con lucario y una gran luz se forma, cuando todo vuelve a la normalidad lucario había cambiado de forma

Korrina: ¡increíble!

¿?: veo que por fin lograste la megaevolucion de lucario

Todos voltearon a ver y se trataba del señor de túnica marrón y llegaba junto con el sableye

Ash: usted es el de la tienda esa

Gurkinn: y bien Kardel que te parece que Korrina lo haya logrado

Clemont: esperen, quiere decir que él ya sabía sobre Korrina y su lucario

Kardel: sí, soy amigo de Gurkinn y le me dijo que cuando Korrina llegase le dé una ayuda para que llegue a la lucarita

Lucario seguía moviendo sus brazos para seguir midiendo su poder

Ash: Korrina, quiero enfrentarme a mega-lucario

Korrina: de acuerdo

Ambos entrenadores se pusieron en posición ara la batalla

Ash: ¡pikachu usa 10,000 voltios!

Pikachu obedece pero lucario usa ataque óseo interceptando el ataque eléctrico, luego de eso lanza el hueso como si fuese boomerang pero pikachu usa cola de hierro rompiendo el hueso, eso hiso que lucario se frustre un poco pero Korrina le decía que se calme. La batalla siguió pero algo empezó a ir mal, lucario sus ojos cambiaron y su cuerpo se empezó a retorcer, se lanza hacia pikachu usando patada ígnea dándole un fuerte golpe enterrándolo en el suelo

Ash: ¡oye porque hiciste eso!

Korrina: ¡lucario que te sucede!

Lucario saca a pikachu de la cabeza y lo estrella contra una roca varias veces y usando puño bala lo vuelve a golpear contra la roca destruyendo la roca en el proceso, luego usando ataque oseo lo lanza por los aires

Korrina: ¡lucario detente que lo vas a matar!

Clemont: eso es horrible

Serena: no tiene control sobre si mismo

Bonnie: (tapándose los ojos) ya no quiero ver

Dawn: esto se parece a cuando el garchomp del profesor megaevoluciono

Lucario seguía dándole fuertes golpes a pikachu, eevee al ver como castigaban a su amigo se lanza a protegerlo y usa poder oculto haciendo que pequeñas llamas golpeen a lucario, este enojado se usa patada ígnea lanzando a eevee por los aires, este dio un salto y vuelve a usar patada ignea lanzando a eevee hacia el suelo y antes que se estrelle Ash lo logra atrapar, también se va a intentar proteger a pikachu, lucario estaba dispuesto a atacar a Ash para asi acabar con pikachu y eevee pero justo antes que ataque, otro lucario aparece y usando combate cercano detiene al lucario. Ese fue el lucario de Gurkinn y el lucario de Korrina cae debilitado volviendo a su forma original

Gurkinn: (serio) Korrina, quiero que me des la lucarita

Korrina coge la piedra y se la da a Gurkinn, este se lo da a Kardel y se la lleva. Luego del incidente, todos estaban en el centro pokemon esperando a que lucario, pikachu y eevee salgan

Ash: tu lucario…

Korrina: perdón Ash, no pensé que esto pasaría

Clemont: esto se parece a cuando el profesor Sycamore megaevoluciono a su garchomp

Todos seguían hablando del incidente hasta que la enfermera Joy aparece y esta traía a lucario, pikachu y eevee estos saltan hacia sus entrenadores

Korrina: lo siento lucario nunca pensé que…

Gurkinn: ya basta niña, eso no fue tu culpa. Generalmente cuando los pokemon no están acostumbrados a un poder demasiado elevado, sucede esto

Ash: quiere decir que todos los pokemon que megaevoluciones sufren de esto

Gurkinn: no siempre, el garchomp de Sycamore y tu lucario son ejemplo de que no pueden manejar el gran poder que reciben de golpe pero eso se puede controlar a base de entrenamiento

Korrina: descuida abuelo, me esforzaré para que lucario logre controla su poder

Gurkinn: ten mucho cuidado, la megaevolucion no es para tomárselo a la ligera, en la antigüedad algunos morían intentando lograr que su pokemon megaevolucione, morían porque eran atacados por sus mismos pokemon

Korrina: no importa, yo buscare la forma de cómo hacer que lucario controle su fuerza

Gurkinn: te sugiero que dejes el gimnasio hasta que logres controlar el poder de lucario y por cierto…

La puerta del centro pokemon se abre y aparece Kardel con un cofre que se lo da a Korrina, esta lo abre y ve que era la lucarita dentro de un brazalete de color rojo con detalles de plata

Korrina: esto usted lo hace

Kardel: ajam, los accesorios que usan lucario, blaziken y heracross yo también los hice y por cierto (se dirige a Dawn) si quieres también puedo poner tu piedra activadora en un accesorio

Dawn: ¿cómo sabía que yo tengo una piedra activadora?

Kardel: puedo presentirlo, además mi sableye miraba tu mochila con mucha curiosidad

Dawn se van al local de Kardel a buscar un accesorio para la piedra activadora mientras que el resto se queda en el centro pokemon para que puedan organizarse para seguir con su viaje. Una hora después Dawn llega con un colgante de color dorado en la que la piedra activadora estaba

Serena: que hermoso

Dawn: había muchos modelos y no sabía cuál escoger

Ash: te ves bien con eso puesto

Bonnie: yo quiero uno así, hermano cómprame uno

Clemont: pero tú no tienes un pokemon que megaevoluciones

Korrina: tan solo te falta tener a un pokemon que megaevolucione

Dawn: si, pero a pesar que el señor Gurkinn dijo sobre el peligro de la megaevolucion, intentare aprender todo lo posible para que pueda controlar el poder adecuadamente

Serena: pero él dijo que algunos morían en el intento

Dawn: entonces hare lo posible para no morir

Ash: te ayudaremos cuando llegue el momento, por cierto Korrina ahora a donde te dirigirás

Korrina: pues, mi abuelo me dijo que al este hay un lugar donde podría recibir entrenamiento para poder controlar el nuevo poder de lucario

Ash: ¿podemos seguir viajando contigo? es que quiero ver cuando lucario logre controlar su poder

Korrina: yo no tengo ningún problema en eso, ustedes son mis amigos así que va a ser muy divertido ir con todos ustedes

Todo el grupo decidió salir del pueblo para así partir hacia el este en donde se encontraran con la persona indicada para que Korrina pueda aprender sobre la megaevolucion

CONTINUARA

**En el siguiente capítulo aparecerá otra megaevolucion y se agarrara a pelear con mega-lucario que por cierto no será mega-mawile como en el anime porque creo que ya saben quién tendrá a ese pkm en el futuro y si se preguntan porque no puse la pelea entre ambos lucarios, pues esa batalla será más adelante en la historia**


	17. Chapter 17

CAPITULO 17: LOS LAZOS DE LA MEGAEVOLUCION

Todo el grupo seguía su camino por la ruta pero se quedaron a armar el campamento pues ya estaba anocheciendo. Ya de mañana siguieron su camino y llegada la tarde vieron la entrada a una cueva, todo el grupo entro y Clemont de su mochila logra sacar una linterna que empezaba a iluminar por donde iban

Korrina: me imagino que si seguimos por aquí llegaremos

Dawn: (viendo el mapa) lo malo de esto es que aquí no hay señal como para ver una ruta

Korrina: tan solo hay que seguir la dirección del viento para poder salir

Todos seguían su camino hasta que llegaron a una salida

Ash: pues creo que por aquí no era

Dawn: y como lo supiste, porque estamos en un risco o porque no podemos ver ninguna casa a lo lejos

Todos volvieron a entrar y seguían su camino pero la linterna de Clemont empezó a fallar asi que de su mochila saco varios artilugios para fabricar un pequeño robot que sirva como linterna, estuvieron caminando por varios minutos hasta que el robot se sobrecalentó y exploto. Esa explosión hiso que varios noibat aparezcan y atacaran al grupo, estos asustados se empezaron a separar sin darse cuenta

Serena: (enojada y lanzando su pokeball) ¡fennekin usa lanzallamas!

El pequeño pokemon empezó a lanzar llamaradas de su boca ahuyentando a los noibat, todos empezaron a huir pero uno de ellos se quedó y uso tajo aéreo sobre fennekin

Serena: ¡fennekin vuelve a usar lanzallamas pero esta vez hacia el techo!

Fennekin usa lanzallamas hacia el techo y empieza a caer unas pequeñas piedras impactando en noibat, fennekin vuelve a usar lanzallamas dejando debilitado a noibat así que Serena lanza una pokeball hacia noibat quedando atrapado

Serena: (recogiendo la pokeball) aunque sea me servirá en el futuro

Serena siguió su camino y se encontró con Ash quien estaba ahuyentando a varios zubats usando a eevee

Ash: Serena que bien que te encuentro, dime por favor que pikachu está contigo

Serena: lo siento pero no

Ash: demonios, voy a ir a buscarlo

Serena: espera, primero tendremos que buscar una salida, quizás pikachu logro salir

Ash: de acuerdo, solo espero que pikachu esté bien

Serena: Korrina dijo que teníamos que seguir la dirección del viento

Ash y Serena se quedaron quietos un momento para poder concentrarse, pasaron varios minutos hasta que ambos empezaron a sentir una pequeña brisa así que decidieron seguirla y salieron de la cueva y llegaron a un pequeño bosque

Ash: ¡pikachu estas aquí!

Ash sigue gritando pero no había respuesta

Serena: quizás pikachu este con los otros

Ash: puede ser… ya es tarde tendremos que descansar aquí y mañana seguiremos con la busqueda

Serena: si tienes razón, mira (lanza una pokeball de la que sale noibat)

Ash: genial, atrapaste a un noibat

Serena: pues logre ahuyentar a varios pero este se quedó a molestar un poco

Ash: (saca a todos sus pokemon) haber, ustedes nos ayudaran a buscar leña y agua para el campamento

Ash y Serena empezaron armar el campamento mientras que todos los pokemon buscaban madera para hacer la fogata, ellos ya estaban arreglando todo hasta que se empezaron a escuchar a los arbustos moverse, ambos chicos se pusieron alerta por lo que pueda pasar pero lucario sale de los arbustos

Ash: ¡lucario!

Serena: lucario ¿Korrina está contigo?

Lucario hace un gesto de negación

Ash: ni modo, haber lucario pasaremos la noche aquí y mañana buscaremos a Korrina y a los demás

Lucario se resignó y empezó a ayudar en el campamento, mientras tanto Clemont y Bonnie lograron salir de la cueva y llegaron a otro bosque

Clemont: descansaremos aquí y mañana seguiremos

Bonnie: me preocupan los demás

Clemont: a mí también pero mañana buscaremos, además ya es muy tarde

Ambos hermanos empezaron a armar el campamento hasta que vieron que de la salida de la cueva salió Korrina saltando con sus patines

Korrina: que bien que los encuentro, por favor díganme que saben dónde están los demás

Clemont: no, nosotros somos los únicos que logramos salir por esa zona

Bonnie: pero miren el lado bueno, aunque sea no estamos solos

Y hablando de solos, Dawn estaba aún en la cueva junto a pikachu y piplup

Dawn: demonios odio estar en cuevas

Pikachu y piplup se voltean y empiezan a hacerle señas a Dawn y a decir sus sonidos característicos

Dawn: si tienen razón, no hay de qué preocuparse

Siguieron su camino y lograron salir de la cueva y llegaron a un pequeño lago

Dawn: pues tendremos que acampar aquí. Pikachu quiero que vayas a esos árboles y uses cola de hierro para romper las ramas y piplup quiero vayas y ayudes a pikachu

Los pokemon le hicieron caso a Dawn y ella empezó a arreglar todo para preparar la cena. Ya en noche, había logrado hacer una fogata y también le dio a todos los pokemon varios poffins, ella miraba el fuego mientras que con sus brazos abrazaba sus piernas

Dawn: (triste) extraños a los demás

Pikachu y piplup saltan hacia ella con la intención de alegrarla y funciono pues ella empezó a reír, pero a pesar de eso ella seguía extrañando al resto y también se preguntaba porque extrañaba en especial a Ash. Pasando con el grupo de Korrina, Clemont y Bonnie

Clemont: la cena ya está lista

Ambas chicas se acercaron y empezaron a comer pero Korrina andaba muy callada y no comía mucho

Bonnie: descuida encontraremos a lucario

Korrina: desde muy niña que tuve a lucario, lo tengo desde que era un pequeño riolu

Clemont: ustedes son inseparables verdad

Korrina: desde que lo tuve, nosotros hacemos todas las cosas juntos

Bonnie: mañana en la mañana lo encontraremos

Dicho eso dedenne se sube a la cabeza de Korrina para alegrarla. Ash y Serena estaban en el campamento que ellos habían hecho, mientras que Serena estaba dando de comer a los pokemon, Ash estaba metido en su bolsa de dormir mirando el cielo

Serena: (preocupada) Ash estas bien

Ash: es que no dejo de pensar en pikachu, quizás este solo

Serena: pikachu es fuerte, estoy segura que sabe cuidarse

Ash: eso espero

Serena seguía consolando a Ash pero este se levanta y observa a lucario que miraba la luna así que este se le acerca

Ash: se cómo te sientes, tú y Korrina son inseparables algo así como lo soy con pikachu

Lucario lo observa y entiende lo que quería decir Ash

Serena: sí que extraña mucho a Korrina

Ash: al igual como yo a pikachu

Ambos chicos siguieron conversando, por una extraña razón se se sentía bien al estar con Serena algo parecido a lo que pasaba cuando estaba junto a Dawn, también hay que mencionar que Serena se sentía bien al estar al lado de Ash. Al día siguiente Ash saca a fletching y ordena que busque por los cielos al resto del grupo, Dawn hace lo mismo y saca a togekiss y a hawlucha que exploren la zona. Toda la mañana los tres pokemon voladores exploraron la zona y lograron encontrar a todos y ya en la tarde todos volvieron a reunirse, ya reunidos todos se pusieron felices y Serena les enseño a todos su nuevo pokemon luego de eso volvieron a meterse en la cueva y esta vez lograron salir por el camino correcto. Ya estando afuera volvieron a armar el campamento, paso otro día y llegaron a unos campos donde habían muchas bayas, arboles grandes y también ríos; todos quedaron impresionados y Korrina estaba feliz pues sabía que iban en el camino correcto, siguieron su camino y llegaron a una casa de madera muy grande

Korrina: (tocando la puerta) hola hay alguien en casa

Korrina siguió tocando la puerta y esta se abre, un houndoom aparece haciendo que todo el grupo se asuste y se esconda detrás de un árbol esto es debido a las experiencias que tuvieron con el team flare

Korrina: (O_O) y ustedes que tienen

Todos empezaron a notar algo extraño en ese houndoom aparte del hecho que en su cuello había un collar con una piedra extraña

Ash: como que ese houndoom se ve tranquilo

Serena: se ve inofensivo

Dawn: a diferencia de los del team flare, este se ve… bonito

Bonnie: (acariciando a houndoom) yo digo que es lindo

A houndoom le gustaba que lo acaricien, es más movía su cola de felicidad y empezó a lamer a Bonnie

¿?: por lo visto hay visita

Todos voltean a ver de quien provenía la voz, se trataba de un anciano que tenía un cayado y en la punta de este, una piedra estaba incrustada, detrás del hombre anciano había un gran rebaño de mareep

¿?: ¿quienes son ustedes?

Korrina: me llamo Korrina y vine porque mi abuelo me dijo que en este lugar encontraría alguien que me enseñara sobre la megaevolucion

¿?: ya veo, tu abuelo Gurkinn me hablo que vendrías, me llamo John

Todos se presentaron ante el anciano y este les invito a pasar a su casa, ya todos adentro se pusieron a hablar mientras que él les preparaba una bebida caliente por el frio que hacia

Dawn: su casa es muy bonita señor John

John: gracias

Bonnie: y esos mareep son muy bonitos ¿son suyos?

John: si y no, esos mareep son mareep de la zona y yo los cuido, les doy de comer y cuido de ellos. Un hombre anciano necesita compañía y esos mareep me han ayudado (acariciando a houndoom) y también de mi amigo que siempre está a mi lado

Ash: su houndoom tiene un collar y usted en su cayado hay una piedra ¿mega-houndoom?

John: si

Korrina: increíble (viendo a lucario) ¡mira lucario podremos ver a un mega-houndoom!

John: estas impaciente por entrenar

Korrina: (emocionada) ¡sí!

Clemont: ¿usted no ha tenido problemas cuando su houndoom megaevoluciono?

John: pues sí, cuando megaevoluciono él no podía controlar su poder y cuando le ordenaba hacer un ataque, sus ataques eran demasiado destructivos y no se podía medir, incluso quemo mi casa por accidente la primera vez que megaevoluciono

Ash: y no intento atacarlo

John: por lo que dices, lucario pierde el control al momento de megaevolucionar. Cuando un pokemon megaevoluciona por primera vez, su reacción puede variar, verán en unos casos el pokemon logra adaptarse rápidamente sin ningún problema pero en otros caso el pokemon se vuelve loco y ataca a todo lo que vea o si no se adapta pero no mide su poder destruyendo todo sin querer queriendo

Korrina: pues lucario empezó a atacar a todo lo que encontraba

John: bien Korrina empezaremos con tu entrenamiento, dime Dawn tienes algún problema con tus pokemon

Dawn: no, porque lo dice… (entonces se da cuenta de la situación) se refiere a la piedra activadora, vera yo aún no tengo ninguna megapiedra o algún pokemon que megaevolucione

John: de acuerdo, Korrina vallamos a fuera

Todos salieron de la casa y John se posiciono junto con houndoom y Korrina junto con lucario, el resto del grupo se sentó en el pasto para observar todo

John: Korrina quiero que megaevoluciones a lucario

Korrina: de acuerdo

Korrina activo su piedra y una luz se empieza a formar rodeando a lucario y transformándolo en lega-lucario, él se veía tranquilo y sereno

John: por el momento no hay problema

John activo su piedra de su cayado y también una luz empezó a rodear a houndoom y este se transformó en mega-houndoom, su aspecto aterrador hiso que dedenne se escondiera en su bolsa

Dawn: mega-houndoom se ve aterrador

Ash: pero si miras bien, como que aún mantiene su tranquilidad y calma que tenía cuando era un houndoom normal

John: Korrina ataca con todo

Korrina: ¡lucario iremos con combate cercano!

Lucario se lanza contra houndoom pero este esquiva con mucha facilidad

John: tu lucario no es tan rápido como mi houndoom ¡usa lanzallamas!

Houndoom de su boca empieza a salir una gran cantidad de fuego dándole un golpe directo a lucario, cuando el fuego se disipo se veía a lucario quieto y con la cabeza cabizbaja

Korrina: ¿qué te pasa lucario?

Lucario no respondía, pasaron unos segundos y levanta la cara, sus ojos volvían a ser rojos y se lanza contra houndoom con combate cercano pero houndoom al ser más rápido esquiva con facilidad. Lucario empieza una batalla salvaje contra houndoom y no escuchaba las órdenes de Korrina, houndoom usa llamarada quemando a lucario y dejándolo debilitado, lucario vuelve a su forma original al igual que houndoom

John: la megaevolucion consiste en la perfecta sincronía entre entrenador y pokemon, cuando el lucha tú también lo haces, si tienes miedo él también lo tiene. Tienes que concentrarte y llegar al corazón de lucario o sino seguirá sin hacer caso o en el peor de los casos…

Korrina: (preocupada) ¿o en peor de los casos que?

John: suficiente por hoy, mañana seguiremos con el entrenamiento y ustedes se pueden quedar hay una habitación en la que hay varias camas

John les hiso pasar a todos a su casa y los guío a la habitación donde se hospedarían, pero con Korrina sería diferente pues se quedaría en una habitación aparte. Luego de eso todos salieron a los campos

Ash: (con pikachu y eevee en ambos hombros) oigan se pueden bajar, ya me está doliendo tanto peso

Bonnie: te quieren mucho

Ash: si pero ya me empezaron a doler los hombros de cargar a ambos

Serena: (viendo a los mareep) los mareep son muy bonitos

Dawn: si, como me gustaría ir con ellos

John: así que te gustan, adelante son inofensivos

Dawn se va corriendo y ve a un mareep que estaba un poco solitario así que esta decide ir a acariciarlo

John: espera ese…

No pudo terminar pues mareep embiste a Dawn haciendo que caiga al suelo

Dawn: (enojada) oye que te pasa

Piplup se va con mareep para pedirle explicaciones pero este le da una descarga eléctrica haciendo que vea estrellas, mareep se da media vuelta y se va

Dawn: (recogiendo a piplup) pero que le pasa

John: me olvide de decirte que ese mareep es un poco agresivo

Dawn: si ya me di cuenta

Dawn regreso con el resto y le preguntaban si estaba bien por la embestida del mareep, Dawn empezó a mirar a los mareep y vio que los demás eran muy amigables, todos ellos se empezaron a acercar y jugar con el todo el grupo, ya en la noche en el dormitorio

Dawn: (decidida) voy a corregir a ese mareep así sea lo único que haga

Ash: (-.-) no estas exagerando

Serena: creo que ya estas llevando el asunto a los extremos

Dawn: yo no estoy llevando nada al extremo, tan solo quiero corregirlo y que no ataque a los demás

Clemont: sip, estas exagerando

Bonnie: deja el asunto, no quiero que te lastimes

Dawn: yo no voy a salir lastimada, esto es personal

Dawn saca de su mochila varias bayas y se va a buscar a John para que le preste su cocina

Bonnie: apuesto 10 pokedolares que resultara electrocutada

Ash: no apuestes así

Todos se metieron a sus respectivas camas mientras que en las afueras el trio rocket se encontraba afuera investigando

Jessie: supuestamente en esa casa hay un maestro sobre la megaevolucion

James: en ese caso vallamos y robemos a su pokemon

Meowth: esperen, tendremos que idear un plan si queremos robar su pokemon

James: tiene razón, deberíamos pensar antes, ya vimos el poder de los pokemon megaevolucionados y si no tenemos cuidado la pasaríamos mal

Todos ellos empezaron a conversar y a planear algo para poder robar a los pokemon pero los arbustos empiezan a sonar

James: quien anda hay

Jessie: (alistando su pokeball) muéstrate o sufre las consecuencias

De los arbustos un mareep del rebaño aparece

Meowth: vah, es tan solo un inofensivo mareep

Jessie: (con los ojos brillosos) pero que lindo (empieza a acariciarlo) eres toda dulzura

A mareep no le gustaba la forma en que Jessi lo acariciaba así que este da una descarga eléctrica mandando a volar al trio, cabe mencionar que era el mismo mareep que embistió a Dawn. Ya de mañana Korrina y lucario estaban entrenado, tanto lucario como Korrina estaban sentados y meditando

John: tú y lucario deben ser uno al momento de la megaevolucion, tienen que sincronizarse y unir sus corazones…

Mientras que John le seguía hablando a Korrina, Dawn estaba con el resto del grupo buscando al mareep, ella sostenía una canasta

Ash: yo creo que estas exagerando con todo esto

Dawn: no estoy exagerando

Bonnie: mira hay esta

Dawn: de acuerdo, es hora

Dawn se acerca a mareep quien estaba jugando con unas flores

Dawn: hola, sé que la primera vez que nos conocimos empezamos con el pie izquierdo pero sé que nos podremos llevar bien

Dawn saca un poffin y se lo da a mareep, este se lo come con mucho gusto

Dawn: sabía que te gus…

No termino de hablar pues mareep vuelve a embestir a Dawn dejándola en el suelo, él se lleva la canasta consigo y se aleja del lugar

Dawn: demonios porque tiene que ser el así

Ash: ya déjalo, si vuelves a hacer eso saldrás lastimada

Dawn: voy a hacer un último intento

Dawn acompañada de piplup se vuelve a acercar a mareep pero este usa su cola y le da una descarga eléctrica a ambos dejando un poco inconscientes a Dawn y a piplup. El grupo se lleva a ambos arrastrándolos devuelta a la casa, mientras tanto Korrina estaba con lucario entrenando en el rio

John: quiero que intenten permanecer quietos y que la corriente no se los lleve

La corriente del rio era muy fuerte pero Korrina y lucario estaban dispuesto a todo para lograr hacer su mejor esfuerzo. Habrán pasado unas 4 horas y Korrina aún seguía firme con lucario, John llega y les dice que su entrenamiento fue suficiente por hoy, en los dormitorios

Ash: (dándole de comer a pikachu y a eevee) que haces Dawn y desde cuando usas lentes

Dawn: (sentada en un escritorio) estoy que quiero hacer unas modificaciones a mi vestido de concurso porque me entere que en ciudad Shalour habrá uno. Uso lentes después de que nos separamos en Sinnoh, luego de ese viaje tuve unos pequeños problemas de visión para cuando tengo que leer algo muy de cerca o cuando tengo que dibujar

Ash: oh ya veo

Bonnie: ya quiero ver tu concurso Dawn, sé que ganaras esta vez

Dawn: gracias Bonnie

Serena: ojala ganes, porque yo no voy a inscribirme

Dawn: y eso por que

Serena: prefiero seguir en el bastión de batalla que por cierto de camino a ciudad Shalour hay uno, además será una oportunidad perfecta para entrenar a noibat

Clemont: ahora que recuerdo dijiste que querías ser gran duquesa

Serena: si, además desde niña siempre quise formar parte de la realeza y aunque esto no es lo mismo pues es algo parecido

Todos seguían conversando pero en otra parte de la casa, específicamente en un balcón, se encontraba Korrina mirando el cielo junto con lucario

Korrina: crees que logramos hacerlo

Lucario al igual que Korrina estaba preocupado por no lograr controlar el poder de la megaevolucion, la puerta detrás de ellos se abre y aparece John junto con houndoom

John: estas preocupada verdad niña

Korrina: quiero seguir con el entrenamiento ahora

John: de acuerdo, síganme los llevare a un lugar adecuado

John se los lleva afuera de la casa y llegan a un campo de flores

John: quiero que juntes las mejores flores según tu criterio, luego de eso quiero que vuelvas a la casa y hagas un arreglo floral

Korrina: y eso en que me ayudara

John: lo entenderás luego, pero dime, antes hiciste un arreglo floral

Korrina: no

John: de acuerdo, tienes hasta las 6 de la mañana para terminar

John se va del lugar dejando a Korrina y a lucario solos, Korrina empieza a buscar flores junto con lucario pero había algo que ellos veían y que no les dejaba coger las flores que veían, siguieron su camino y llegaron a un pequeño risco y vieron flores blancas muy hermosas, decidieron coger aquellas flores y llevárselas a la casa para hacer el arreglo floral. Ya de mañana

Korrina: que le parece

John: interesante

Korrina: ¿cómo que interesante?

John: la razón por la cual te mande a buscar esas flores y hacer este arreglo, cuando viniste te vi como a una chica algo impulsiva. Con el entrenamiento que has hecho estos días tu actitud empezó a cambiar un poco y se demuestra en este arreglo que hiciste, la forma y el diseño que escogiste demuestra la calma y serenidad que tienes. Cuando te pusiste a meditar o cuando te mande a que estés firme en esa corriente ¿en qué pensabas?

Korrina: solo pensaba en lo que usted me decía, estaba concentrada para hacer las cosas bien

John: vamos afuera, es hora de probar de nuevo con la megaevolucion

Ambos salieron de la casa y ya estaban listos pero un robot muy grande aparece en el lugar, todo el escandalo despierta a todo el grupo y salen de la casa para ver lo que pasaba

Ash: ¡pero qué demonios!

Se abre una pequeña puerta del robot y sale un trio

Jessie: ¡prepárense para los problemas!

James: ¡más Vale que teman!

Jessie: ¡para proteger al mundo de la devastación!

James: ¡para unir a los pueblos dentro de nuestra nación!

Jessie: ¡para denunciar los males de la verdad y el amor!

James: ¡y extender nuestro reino hasta las estrellas!

Jessie: ¡Jessie!

James: ¡James!

Jessie: ¡el Equipo Rocket viajando a la velocidad de la luz!

James: ¡Ríndanse ahora o prepárense para luchar!

Meowth: ¡Meowth así es!

John: pero quienes son ustedes

Ash: es el equipo rocket, son personas que les gusta robar pokemon

Jessie: exacto y ahora nos llevaremos a lucario, houndoom y las tres piedras activadoras

El trio rocket volvió a entrar en su robot y usando los brazos del robot se llevaron a pikachu y piplup luego intentaron robar a hounddom y a lucario pero a pesar de que ellos se defendían no podían acabar con los rocket

John: escucha Korrina, tendremos que usar hacer que megaevolucionen, es un poco arriesgado en tu caso pero…

Korrina: no importa

Ambos activaron sus piedras y tanto houndoom como lucario se transformaron, empezaron a atacar al robot pero este no recibía mucho daño que digamos

Jessie: este robot fue hecho a base de los estudios que hicimos sobre la megaevolucion, no podrán derrotarnos

Los rocket seguían luchando contra los pokemon megaevolucionados, todo el ruido que se producía hiso que el rebaño de mareep huya pero uno en especial se quedó y se fue a atacar al robot pero fue atrapado y encerrado.

John: malditos rocket ¡houndoom usa llamarada directo hacia la cabeza del robot!

El pokemon obedece pero el robot como si nada, lucario quien por el momento controlaba su poder se lanza contra la cabeza para usar combate cercano pero el robot usando sus manos derriba a lucario dándole un fuerte golpe, esto asusta a Korrina y se va con lucario para ver si estaba bien

Korrina: ¡lucario responde!

Esta sacudía a lucario y no reaccionaba, segundos después despierta pero con los ojos rojos, se levanta y empieza a atacar salvajemente al robot destruyéndolo y haciendo que explote. El robot explota lanzando a los pokemon que había encerrado y Ash atrapa a pikachu y Dawn se las ingenia para atrapar a piplup y a mareep, mareep se quedó un poco raro porque Dawn la atrapo a pesar de todo lo que él le hiso. El trio rocket fue derrotado pero seguían los problemas

Korrina: ¡¿lucario me reconoces?!

Lucario aún seguía con los ojos rojos y se lanza contra Korrina para atacarla pero houndoom se interpone y usa lanzallamas, lucario esquiva el ataque y usa esfera aural contra houndoom

Ash: ¡lucario está fuera de control!

John: esto es peligroso, rápido entren en la casa

Nadie obedeció pues querían ayudar a Korrina y a lucario, lucario observa al grupo y se lanza para atacarlos pero Korrina se interpone recibiendo el fuerte golpe

Korrina: (adolorida) ustedes entren en la casa, esto es entre él y yo

Lucario vuelve a intentar atacar pero Korrina se lanza contra el haciendo que tropiece y caiga al suelo

Korrina: ¡lucario ya basta!

Lucario que aún no podía mantener el control, se levanta y crea un bastón con forma de hueso y observa directamente a Korrina a los ojos

Korrina: lucario intenta recordar, soy Korrina tu y yo siempre hemos estado juntos…

Korrina seguía hablando y dentro de la mente de lucario había algo que estaba empezando a reaccionar por todo lo que decía Korrina, él se lanza y vuelve a atacar a Korrina usando el hueso, esto deja a Korrina adolorida y tirada en el suelo y justo cuando lucario iba a dar el golpe de gracia, este se detiene al ver fijamente los ojos de Korrina

Korrina: me recuerdas verdad, soy yo

Lucario lanza el hueso y empieza a retroceder lentamente, este se le veía muy confuso así que Korrina se va a abrazarlo y en ese momento los ojos de lucario dejas de ser rojos

Korrina: sabía que lograrías recordarme

Lucario en ese momento emanaba un aura de tranquilidad, se podía decir que ya puede controlar la megaevolucion, todos se quedaron impresionados por como lucario se tranquilizo

John: por fin lograste llegar al corazón de lucario

Korrina: muchas gracias

John: ¿ahora qué harás?

Korrina: pensaba en volver al gimnasio pero prefiero irme a entrenar un poco más a las montañas para pulir la megaevolucion de lucario

John: sé que lo harás

Korrina: oigan, quieren acompañarme

Ash: creo que ya no

Todos lo quedan mirando por la respuesta que dio

Ash: quiero entrenar para que cuando llegue el día de volver a enfrentarte

Korrina: de acuerdo

Todos se despiden y Korrina junto con lucario se adentran en las montañas y Ash toman otra ruta que los llevaría a ciudad Shalour. Habrán pasado aproximadamente tres horas y John estaba con houndoom alimentando a los mareep

John: que raro, tengo la sensación que un mareep falta

Todo el grupo seguía su camino hacia ciudad Shalour al mismo tiempo que un mareep estaba tomando la misma ruta que seguían ellos

CONTINUARA


	18. Chapter 18

CAPITULO 18: EL VIAJE A CIUDAD SHALOUR

El grupo ya había bajado de las montañas e incluso cruzo la cueva en la que se habían quedado perdidos la primera vez que la cruzaron; ahora ellos estaban en el bosque acampando cerca de un rio y estaban entrenando

Ash: fletchling usa picotazo y froakie hidropulso, eevee y pikachu esquiven y luego ataquen ¡no porque esto sea un entrenamiento deban contenerse! ¡recuerden que debemos vencer a mega-lucario!

Todos los pokemon de Ash estaban entrenando al mismo tiempo que Dawn y Serena entrenaban entre ellas

Dawn: hawlucha usa as aéreo

Serena: noibat esquiva y usa aire afilado

Ambos pokemon obedecen a sus entrenadoras pero hawlucha fue más rápido y le da el golpe a noibat, hawlucha empieza a volar hacia noibat con mucha velocidad y cuando ya estaba cerca del pequeño dragón, sus piernas brillan y da una patada a noibat dejándolo debilitado

Bonnie: Dawn eso fue increíble

Dawn: no, hawlucha tenemos que trabajar más con las poses que haces al momento de atacar, gracias por la batalla Serena

Serena: (dándole una baya a noibat) de nada, con esto tengo que entrenar a noibat si quiero subir de rango en el bastión batalla

Clemont: mmm si quieren mi opinión…

Ash: ¡CUIDADO!

Todos voltearon a ver y se movieron del lugar rápidamente, una esfera de energía impacto en el suelo arrasando con lo que encontraba, todos quedaron un poco asustados por lo que vieron

Ash: perdón, es que la bola sombra de eevee y la electrobola de pikachu chocaron y formaron eso y luego…

Dawn: ¡eso fue hermoso!

Ash: ¿ah?

Todos la quedaron mirando con cara O_O y por sus cabezas pasaban "casi la matan y admira eso"

Dawn: esa esfera de energía fue hermosa (lanzando dos pokeball de la que salen pachirisu y togekiss) pikachu enséñale a pachirisu electrobola y eevee enséñale bola sombra a togekiss (poniendo una cara dulce) por favor

Todos la seguían mirando con cara O_O pero por la constante suplica de Dawn, Ash termino aceptando que sus pokemon les enseñen dichos ataques a los suyos, mientras pikachu y eevee entrenaban a pachirisu y a togekiss, Clemont estaba preparando el almuerzo

Clemont: ya está, vengan

Todo el grupo se sentó a comer y también sacaron a todos sus pokemon para que almuercen, buneary y la eevee de Serena se sentaron a comer a lado de pikachu mientras él pensaba "porque a mi"

Bonnie: Dawn que pokemon vas a usar en tu concurso

Dawn: pues primero pensé en usar a buneary y a piplup para las presentaciones y a hawlucha en la segunda ronda, pero al ver lo que ocasionó eevee y pikachu, ahora quiero usar a pachirisu y a togekiss

Clemont: pero lo que paso fue muy peligroso (mira a Ash con cara acusadora)

Serena: sin mencionar que arraso con todo lo que encontró (mira a Ash con cara acusadora)

Ash: pero ya les dije que fue un accidente

Dawn: accidente o no, tú me has inspirado así que perfeccionare eso para usarlo en las presentaciones

Ash: lo que tú digas

Dawn: además cuando hagan esa combinación… (se empieza a escuchar ruidos de pelea) ¡buneary!

Serena: ¡eevee!

Ambas chicas salieron disparadas a calmar la pelea entre ambas pokemon por pikachu, a pikachu se le veía con una cara de asustado, luego del almuerzo Ash siguió entrenando con fletchling y froakie mientras que eevee y pikachu ayudaban a togekiss y pachirisu

Ash: ¡froakie fletchling tienen que ser más rápidos al momento de esquivar!

Ash seguía entrenando a sus pokemon hasta que volvió a ver la misma bola de energía pero esta vez en dirección al cielo para luego explotar haciendo una luz muy hermosa

Ash: (boquiabierto) eso fue increíble

Ese destello de luz que se formo fue un gran espectáculo. Muy cerca del lugar se encontraba un chico de gafas negras y que vio el destello en el cielo, él quiso averiguar de dónde provenía

Bonnie: eso fue hermoso, con una combinación así de seguro pasas las rondas de presentaciones

Dawn: si pero lo malo es que no fue mía de eevee y pikachu

Clemont: aunque sea hiciste que ellos perfeccionen esa técnica

Dawn: si creo que si

Ash: haber intentare eso ¡eevee pikachu hagan de nuevo esa esfera!

Ambos pokemon cargaron sus ataques y los lanzaron, al momento de juntarse la esfera de energía se fue en dirección al cielo y vuelve a explotar haciendo el mismo destello de luz

Ash: hay que perfeccionar eso y cuando tengamos batallas dobles estoy seguro que nos dará buen resultado

Todos seguían conversando sobre aquel ataque hasta que de los arbustos sale un chico

¿?: así que tú fuiste el responsable de esa luz

Ash: ¡Calem!

Calem: interesante forma de atacar (entonces se da cuenta del collar de Dawn) ¡tú! ¡te reto a una batalla de megaevoluciones!

Dawn: aun no tengo pokemon que puedan megaevolucionar

Ash: yo te reto a una batalla y será mejor que…

Calem: de acuerdo

Esto sorprendió a Ash pues la última vez que se lo encontró Calem se negó a batallar contra él, ambos chicos se posicionan para la batalla

Calem: cuantos pokemon tienes

Ash: cuatro

Calem: que sea cuatro contra cuatro entonces

Ash: antes de empezar ¡¿por qué te negaste la primera vez que te rete?!

Calem: porque no traía a mis demás pokemon pues estaban en el centro pokemon descansando, además charizard estaba muy débil y por eso dije que ya se sabría el resultado

Ash: con que así la cosa (lanzando una pokeball) ¡fletchling yo te elijo!

Calem: (lanzando una pokeball) ¡quilladin sal ahora!

Ash: ¿quilladin? (sacando la pokedex) "Quilladin: chocan contra sus congéneres para fortalecer sus piernas. Debido a su carácter afable, nunca son los que provocan un combate" ¡bien fletching, usa picotazo!

Fletchling a gran velocidad empieza a descender donde quilladin mientras su pica brilla pero quilladin se queda quieto sin hacer nada y cuando fletchling estaba a punto de golpearlo, este forma una esfera de energía dorada que es lanzada directamente contra fletchling haciendo que caiga y se estrelle con el suelo, ese fue el ataque antiaéreo

Ash: ¡fletchling levántate y vuelve a usar picotazo!

El ave se levanta y empieza a volar en dirección de quilladin, quilladin vuelve a usar antiaéreo pero fletchling esquiva el ataque y logra alcanzar a quilladin golpeándolo y haciéndolo retroceder. Calem ordena a quilladin usar roca afilada haciendo que este forme rocas a su alrededor y las lanza hacia fletchling, este empieza a esquivar con gran destreza los ataques de quilladin y logra llegar hasta él y lo ataca con picotazo pero quilladin esquiva y usa misil aguja contra fletchling, fletchling esquivaba todos los ataques con dificultad

Calem: ¡vuelve a usar misil aguja!

Quilladin de su cuerpo lanza el ataque y fletchling nuevamente esquivaba con dificultad los ataques, este se lanza con as aéreo pero quilladin logra esquivar el ataque

Calem: ¡quilladin acabalo con mazazo!

Ash: ¡fletchling usa as aéreo!

Ambos pokemon se lanzan para atacarse y chocan, el poder de ambos hiso que se levante el polvo del suelo y cuando todo ese polvo se disipo se vio a ambos pokemon debilitados

Ash: (guardando a fletchling) bien echo amigo (lanza otra pokeball) ¡froakie tu turno!

Calem: (guardando a quilladin y lanzando otra pokeball) ¡starmie es tu turno!

Froakie rápidamente usa hidropulso pero starmie usa hidrobomba logrando golpear al hidropulso y de paso golpeando a froakie dejándolo muy mal herido

Ash: ¡froakie ahora atacaremos como hemos estado practicando!

Froakie se levanta y crea una pequeña esfera negra que la lanza al suelo creando así una pantalla de humo, empieza a lanzar más de esas pequeñas esferas al campo haciendo que todo este negro

Calem: ¡starmie usa giro rápido!

Starmie empieza a girar a gran velocidad disipando todo el humo en el instante pero lo único que encontró fue a froakie golpeándolo con hidropulso, starmie se levanta y froakie se vuelve a lanzar pero este esquiva con facilidad y usa rayo debilitando a froakie

Ash: (guardando a froakie y lanzando otra pokeball) ¡eevee tu turno!

Eevee ya en el campo de batalla usa ataque rápido pero starmie esquiva con facilidad así que usa ataque arena contra starmie bajando su precisión

Ash: ¡ya lo tienes ahora usa bola sombra!

Eevee obedece y crea la bola sombra y la lanza contra starmie dándole un fuerte golpe

Calem: ¡vuelve a usar hidrobomba!

Ash: ¡esquiva y usa rapidez!

Starmie usa hidrobomba y eevee no logra esquivar el ataque, este queda aturdido por el ataque y starmie vuelve a usar hidrobomba dejando a eevee en muy mal estado y más aturdido, Ash le seguía dando órdenes para que ataque y esquive pero starmie seguía golpeándolo duramente

Dawn: eevee es demasiado terco

Clemont: él quiere demostrar que es fuerte, es eso

Serena: si sigue así va a salir lastimado

Eevee seguía luchando contra starmie, como dijo Clemont, él quería demostrarle a Ash lo fuerte que es por el hecho de que Ash lo cuido y también le demostró afecto, también por el hecho que desde que conoció a Ash ha empezado a tener una nueva vida a lado de varios pokemon con los que se lleva muy bien. Eevee empezó a brillar y sorprendió a todos los presentes, eevee cambio de forma pues acaba de evolucionar

Ash: (feliz) increíble (sacando la pokedex) "Espeon: su pelaje es tan sensible que percibe los cambios en el aire y predice así los ataques de sus enemigos y el tiempo"

Espeon usa poder psíquico contra starmie y este logra esquivar con facilidad el ataque de espeon, pero eso fue parte del plan pues usa poder oculto y fue golpe directo contra starmie y a pesar que era un poder oculto de fuego hiso que starmie retroceda un poco

Ash: ¡bien espeon acabémoslo con bola sombra!

Espeon usa bola sombra golpeando y starmie salta, este usa poder psíquico al mismo tiempo que espeon lo hace, ambos poderes chocan pero espeon es quien pierde la batalla debido a que aún no controla sus nuevos poderes

Ash: (guardando a espeon) ¡bien pikachu tu turno!

Pikachu se lanza contra starmie usando tacleada de voltios pero starmie logra esquivar y usa rayo de hielo contra pikachu, este usando su cola logra saltar y estando en el aire usa electrobola y al mismo tiempo usa rayo para darle más poder a la esfera eléctrica y de esa forma starmie queda debilitado

Calem: (guardando a starmie) interesante (lanzando una pokeball) ¡mamoswine tu turno!

De la pokeball sale un imponente mamoswine que da un rugido

Dawn: wow ese mamoswine es más grande que el mío

Bonnie: también se ve más poderoso

Calem: ¡mamoswine usa carámbano!

Mamoswine forma pequeñas dagas de hielo y las lanza contra pikachu, este usa cola de hierro y empieza a romper los trozos de hielo. Mamoswine usa roca afilada y las lanza contra pikachu y este vuelve a intentar saltar por las rocas para llegar a mamoswine y usar cola de hierro pero no lo hiso a tiempo y termina siendo golpeado

Calem: ahora anda con chuzos

Mamoswine crea un viento helado de su boca y forma una especie de techo de hielo en el lugar con varias estalactitas de hielo que empiezan a caer sobre pikachu y este esquivaba los ataques con dificultad

Ash: ¡usa ataque rápido!

Pikachu se lanza contra mamoswine usando ataque rápido y mamoswine también se lanza para embestirlo esto dejo a pikachu algo aturdido, mamoswine vuelve a usar carámbano y cae en pikachu dándole fuertes golpes. Mamoswine vuelve a usar carámbano y pikachu se levanta y usa cola de hierro destruyendo los fragmentos de hielo

Ash: pikachu usa cola de hierro

Pikachu a gran velocidad se lanza contra mamoswine y usa cola de hierro pero mamoswine resiste el ataque y congela a pikachu al momento de haber sido golpeado, mamoswine usando sus colmillos lanza a pikachu por los aires y usa roca afilada dándole un fuerte golpe a pikachu cayendo debilitado. Ash se acerca rápidamente a recoger a pikachu

Calem: (guardando a mamoswine) ese pikachu tuyo es fuerte, también eres bueno pero te falta mucha práctica

Calem se da media vuelta para irse pero

Dawn: ¡oye Ash es fuerte y si lo venciste fue nada más porque sus mejores pokemon están en Kanto!

Calem: dices que sus mejores pokemon están fuera, pero aquí aun no es nada

Calem se va del lugar dejando a todos y Ash miraba seriamente a Calem, él sabía que lo que dijo es cierto pues a pesar que logro varias hazañas en otras regiones, en Kalos aún le falta mucho para llegar a la cima. Ash estaba curando a sus pokemon usando varias bayas

Serena: (preocupada) ¿estás bien?

Ash: si, como si esa derrota me afectara

Dawn: el sufrió derrotas peores, así que eso no le va a afectar

Ash siguió curando a sus pokemon, tuvieron que quedarse a acampar en ese lugar pues Ash se demoró en curar a sus pokemon, ya en la cena

Serena: tu eevee logro evolucionar, pero ¿Por qué evoluciono en espeon y no otra de sus siete evoluciones?

Ash: que yo sepa, eevee evoluciona en espeon cuando él es feliz durante el día

Bonnie: en ese caso espeon te quiere mucho como para que haya evolucionado de esa forma

Ash: si tienes razón

Dicho eso espeon salta a las piernas de Ash y este empieza a acariciarlo, también el resto de sus pokemon de acercan a él y también hace lo mismo

Serena: (mirando a su eevee) yo aún me pregunto en que lograra evolucionar el mío

Serena se acerca a su eevee y empieza a acariciarlo, luego le sonríe y le guiña el ojo, le da una sonrisa muy grande, gira la cabeza y le guiña el ojo, cierra los ojos y abre la boca y luego se acerca para besarle la nariz. Eevee la queda mirando con una cara O_O y con su cola le da un ligero golpecito a la cara de Serena, eevee se da media vuelta y se va a lado de pikachu, este rápidamente salta a la cabeza de Ash para evitar problemas

Clemont: creo que lo que hiciste la incomodo

Todos se fueron a dormir y al siguiente día siguieron su camino y llegaron a un castillo en donde Serena entra con todo el grupo, esta se pone su túnica blanca de baronesa y empieza a retar a todos los que encontraba y a pesar que Serena era novata lograba darles problemas a muchos de los que se enfrentaba llegando así a faltarle una última batalla para subir de rango, estaban dentro del campo de batalla y Serena se enfrentaría a un chico de nombre Esteban

Serena: (lanzando una pokeball) ¡noibat es tu turno!

Esteban: (lanzando una pokeball) ¡sliggoo sal ahora!

Ash: que es eso (sacando la pokedex) "Sliggoo: sus cuatro antenas constituyen un radar de gran potencia. Hacen las veces de nariz y oídos para percibir tanto ruidos como olores"

Noibat se lanza al ataque usando ataque ala pero sliggoo usa protección inutilizando el ataque de noibat. La batalla entre Serena y Esteban fue dura pero Esteban venció a Serena y fue el quien subió de rango, a Serena se le daría otra oportunidad de subir de rango en el siguiente bastión. El grupo siguió su camino y llegaron a una cueva una cueva un poco extraña pues las paredes parecían espejos

Dawn: este lugar es hermoso

Dawn se acerca a una de las paredes que la reflejaban y se empieza a mirar y acomodarse el cabello, al mismo tiempo piplup se miraba y empezaba a hacer poses, Bonnie le siguió el juego y junto con dedenne se empezaban a mirar en los espejos y también Serena

Ash: oigan no tenemos tiempo de hacer eso

Clemont: tenemos que salir rápido de aquí

Ninguna de las chicas le hicieron caso, pikachu también se puso a jugar en los espejos

Ash: esto es un caso perdido

Clemont: tienes razón

Ambos chicos se resignaros y tuvieron que esperar a que las chicas terminen de arreglarse, varios minutos después siguieron con su camino y observaban diversos pokemon por la cueva. Varias horas después salieron de la cueva y llegaron a la entrada de la ciudad Shalour, como ya era de noche decidieron irse al centro pokemon a buscar un dormitorio para pasar la noche, al mismo tiempo un mareep estaba cruzando la cueva reflejos

CONTINUARA

**El capítulo fue corto pero le di importancia al primer enfrentamiento entre Ash y Calem, más adelante volverá a aparecer y mientras mas aparezca llegara a tener peso en la historia principal, ahora el eevee de Ash es un espeon y si se dieron cuenta la referencia que hice con el eevee de Serena pues ya se deben imaginar en que evolucionara en el futuro. En siguiente capítulo quizás sea la batalla entre el mega-lucario y los pokemon de Ash o sobre el concurso de ciudad Shalour**


	19. Chapter 19

CAPITULO 19: UN POKEMON DIFICIL DE TRATAR

El grupo había descansado en ciudad Shalour, solo pudieron encontrar un dormitorio de dos literas y una cama separada. Ya siendo de mañana todos estaban desayunando en el centro pokemon, Ash término primero y salió corriendo directo al gimnasio junto con pikachu

Ash: bien pikachu, hemos estado entrenando como locos como para poder vencer a Korrina y estoy seguro que lo haremos

Mientras ellos corrían hacia el gimnasio, sus amigos estaban detrás de él persiguiéndolo

Serena: oye espéranos

Clemont: ¡porque tiene que ser el así!

Dawn: (-.-) yo eh soportado eso en Sinnoh y en Unova asi que aguántese

Bonnie: de igual forma Ash se ve emocionado

Ash siguió las señales de las calles y llego a la puerta del gimnasio

Ash: ¡cerrado!

Serena: de seguro Korrina aún no llega de su entrenamiento

Ash: quizás sea eso

Clemont: anímate, así tienes más tiempo para entrenar

Bonnie: oye Dawn, no se supone que tienes que irte a inscribir para el concurso

Dawn: ¡cómo se me pudo olvidar!

Dawn sale corriendo hacia el coliseo donde se haría el concurso mientras que el resto la seguía apresuradamente, ella llega al coliseo y se logra inscribir a tiempo

Dawn: el concurso es mañana así que porque no vamos a hacer turismo por la ciudad

Serena: en ese caso vallamos a ese lugar (señalando una especie de castillo a lo lejos)

Dawn: (mirando el mapa) según esto, esa es la torre maestra es algo así como un monasterio y se tiene prohibido el paso

Ash: qué pena, se ve interesante ese lugar

Todo el grupo empezó a hacer turismo por la ciudad, al mismo tiempo que un mareep salía de la cueva reflejos y se estaba adentrando por toda ciudad Shalour, estuvo vagando por la ciudad hasta que encontró a Dawn y al resto, ellos estaban en un parque lleno de flores mientras tomaban unas bebidas

Bonnie: ya sabes que pokemon usaras para enfrentarte a Korrina

Ash: pues aún no sé cómo será la modalidad para enfrentarme a ella así que estoy intentando sacar el potencial de todos

Clemont: tu espeon tendría ventaja, es tipo psíquico y su poder oculto es de fuego ideal contra el tipo acero que es lucario

Dawn: y si fueran batallas dobles podrías usar a…

Dawn no termina de hablar pues es embestida por la espalda y cae al suelo, su bebida mancha toda su ropa y todos se preguntaban quién pudo haber sido el responsable de eso

Ash: ¿un mareep?

Clemont: ¿qué hace un mareep en este lugar?

Bonnie: qué bonito (intenta acariciarlo pero mareep le da una pequeña descarga)

Dawn: (enojada) oye malograste mi ropa

Piplup se acerca a pedirle explicaciones pero mareep le da una descarga eléctrica

Dawn: un momento (mira fijamente a mareep) yo te conozco

Serena: acaso será el mismo mareep del rebaño del señor John

Todos lo quedan mirando fijamente hacia el mareep y este fastidiado por la forma en que lo miraban les da una descarga a todos

Dawn: (tirada en el suelo) confirmado, es el mismo mareep

Todos se levantan y se empiezan a preguntar porque mareep estaba en ese lugar mientras que mareep se puso a dormir bajo un árbol y Dawn usando unos paños se limpiaba todo el líquido que mancho su ropa

Ash: creen que se haya perdido

Clemont: pero si se hubiera perdido, porque está en este lugar

Bonnie: y si se escapó del rebaño para poder explorar el mundo

Dawn: eso es algo que no creo que sea posible

Serena: o creen que vino siguiendo a alguien

Cuando Serena dijo eso todos empezaron a mirar fijamente a Dawn

Dawn: ¿qué?

Serena: creo que mareep te siguió

Dawn: pero porque me pudo haber seguido

Clemont: no lo sé, pero la única forma de saberlo es preguntándole

Dawn se acerca a mareep y este se despierta

Dawn: ¿me estuviste siguiendo?

Mareep lo único que hace es volverse a dormir y Dawn vuelve con el grupo

Dawn: no lo creo, quizás Bonnie tiene razón

Todo el grupo decidió seguir paseando por la ciudad mientras que mareep seguía durmiendo bajo la sombra del árbol, llego la noche y Dawn estaba practicando para su concurso al día siguiente

Dawn: togekiss pachirisu usen bola sombra y electrobola

Ambos pokemon crean la esfera de energía y las lanzan a los cielos formando un destello de luz muy hermoso

Bonnie: (con los ojos brillosos al igual que dedenne) increíble lograste perfeccionarlo

Dawn: esto tan solo lo usare como el final

Ash: ya sabes a quien usaras para la segunda ronda

Dawn: a hawlucha (lanza su pokeball y sale el pokemon) bien hawlucha es hora de trabajar con tus poses

Dawn se puso a entrenar a hawlucha mientras que sus amigos la observaban atentamente

Serena: sí que se esfuerza mucho

Ash: solo espero que gane mañana

Dawn: ¡espera hawlucha tienes que ser más rápido!

Clemont: así que más rápido eh

Todos empiezan a mirarlo y Bonnie ya sabía que es lo que iba a pasar, Clemont saca varios artilugios de su mochila y empieza a ensamblar una especie de cañón

Clemont: Dawn, el poder de la ciencia será el encargado de que hawlucha sea más rápido ¡te presento al cañón multiusos para el entrenamiento del buen físico pokemon!

Bonnie: (-.-) nunca eres bueno para los nombres

Clemont atrajo a hawlucha hacia el cañón, este amarra con mucho cuidado sus extremidades y Clemont activa la máquina, el cañón empieza a disparar una pequeña brisa y esta se va aumentando haciendo que hawlucha empieza a planear sobre el aire

Dawn: ¿Cómo se supone que eso hará que hawlucha sea más rápido?

Clemont: tan solo espera y veras

Clemont saca un control remoto y presiona unos botones, hawlucha empieza a moverse con ayuda de la maquina

Clemont: hawlucha hará ejercicio mientras toma el vuelo, luego de eso iré intensificando el poder de la máquina para medir sus reflejos

Dawn: creo que tiene lógica

Clemont siguió jugando con su máquina mientras Dawn observaba atentamente todo lo que pasaba

Serena: oigan escuche que cerca de aquí hay un restaurante de mucha reputación que tal si vamos

Ash: de acuerdo

Dawn: paso, quiero ver el entrenamiento de hawlucha

Clemont: yo tengo que controlar la maquina así que no voy a poder ir

Bonnie: y yo tengo que quedarme para asegurarme que nada ocurra hasta que la maquina explote

Clemont: ¡mi maquina no va a explotar!

Bonnie: (con una sonrisa sarcástica) lo que tu digas

Ash y Serena decidieron irse solos no sin antes decirles que les traerían algo de comer, Dawn miraba de reojo como es que Ash y Serena se alejaban y se iban al restaurante se podría decir que sentía una ligera incomodidad por eso. Ash y Serena caminaban por las calles de la ciudad y lograron llegar al restaurante, ambos se sentaron y buscaron una mesa

Ash: (pikachu jugaba con las servilletas) me gusta el lugar

Serena: a mi también

Ambos chicos seguían conversando y un mozo se les acerca con un pastel

Ash: nosotros no pedimos eso

Mozo: si pero al dueño le gusta ver a las parejas jóvenes

Ash: pero nosotros…

Antes de que Ash diga algo, Serena abraza a Ash y dice "dígale al dueño que gracias, que te parece esto amor" Serena le besa la mejilla y Ash se quedó con la mente en shock por lo que Serena hiso y dijo, se podría decir que a Ash no le incomodaba tanto pues a él ya había sufrido algo parecido cuando confundía a él con Dawn o con Hilda aunque también ay que aclarar que a Ash le agradaba la presencia de Serena así que no hiso un drama de todo eso, en el caso de Serena como que le gusto haber dicho eso y al igual que Ash ella se sentía muy cómoda estar cerca de él. El mozo empieza a tomar el pedido de los muchachos y este se va

Ash: porque hiciste eso

Serena: oh vamos, tenemos un pastel gratis así que ve el lado bueno

Ash: de acuerdo, pero ninguna palabra de esto

Serena: de acuerdo

Ambos chicos se pusieron a comer y luego de que terminaron regresaron al centro pokemon junto con algunos envases donde llevaban la comida al resto del grupo, al momento de llegar vieron a la máquina de Clemont que acaba de explotar y a todos quemados y algo inconscientes

Bonnie: (con los ojos en espiral) aunque sea esta máquina duro mucho tiempo, estas progresando

Ash y Serena que quedaron con una cara O_O empezaron a ayudar a sus amigos a levantarse y a arreglar todo el desorden, luego de eso se fueron al dormitorio pero en ese instante el mareep que se había quedado dormido bajo el árbol se había levantado y se puso a buscar a Dawn por toda la ciudad. Ya era de día y Dawn estaba arreglando su vestido para el momento en que llegue el concurso

Bonnie: sé que ganaras

Dawn: eso espero, hoy hare una combinación nueva y también será el debut de hawlucha

Ambas chicas seguían conversando y luego bajan con el resto del grupo a desayunar. Todo el coliseo estaba listo y el grupo en las tribunas apoyaban a Dawn, ella estaba dentro de los vestidores junto con sus pokemon

Dawn: bien chicos ya saben que hacer

Togekiss, pachirisu y hawlucha afirmaban con su cabeza mientras que en el coliseo las diversas presentaciones de los coordinadores se daban. Mareep seguía por la ciudad y en eso escucha mucho alboroto en el coliseo así que decide entrar a ver qué es lo que pasaba

Bonnie: miren es el turno de Dawn

Del bolso de Bonnie sale dedenne con una bandera con la cara de Dawn impresa y empieza a flamear la bandera. Dawn sale al campo con dos pokeball y las lanza al aire y de esta sale pachirisu haciendo descarga mientras que togekiss sale y usa tajo aéreo logrando así una combinación entre ambos ataques

Dawn: togekiss ahora usa esfera aural y pachirisu usa superdiente

Togekiss en pleno vuelo usa esfera aural y pachirisu se lanza hacia la esfera y este usando superdiente se engancha con la esfera y la lanza por los aires y usa descarga sobre la esfera haciendo pequeños fuegos artificiales, Dawn seguía con su presentación que estaba dejando a los jueces y a los espectadores boquiabiertos pero mareep logra llegar al estadio y ve a Dawn así que se lanza hacia Dawn

Dawn: ¡ahora el gran final!

Togekiss empieza a concentrarse para usar bola sombra y pachirisu también con electrobola y al momento de estar a punto de lanzar los ataques aparece mareep en el campo y empuja a pachirisu y a togekiss y luego embiste a Dawn, pachirisu por accidente suelta la electrobola hacia el mismo escenario al igual que togekiss, ambas esferas se juntan pero caen dentro del escenario haciendo una gran explosión dejando a los pokemon de Dawn inconscientes y a Dawn con el vestido arruinado.

Dawn: pero… pero… pero…

Dawn sale del escenario y se lleva a sus pokemon, mareep empieza a seguirla por los pasillos del coliseo

Dawn: (enojada y llorando) ¡¿por qué hiciste eso?!

Mareep tan solo la quedaba mirando y Dawn corre hacia uno de los vestidores y se encierra en el lugar

Ash: eso fue horrible

Bonnie: pobre Dawn, será mejor que la vallamos a buscar

Serena: después de eso no creo que Dawn pase a la siguiente ronda

Clemont: quizás, si los jueces se apiadan de ella

Todo el grupo salió de las tribunas a buscar a Dawn, mientras eso pasaba en la pantalla electrónica se veía a los que pasarían a la siguiente ronda y obviamente Dawn no paso

Ash: (tocando la puerta) ¿Dawn estas hay?

Dawn: (sonando triste) déjenme sola

Bonnie: pero Dawn…

Dawn: enserio quiero estar sola por unos momentos

El grupo decidió dejarla sola y decidieron darse la vuelta para irse pero se sorprendieron al ver a mareep echado en la pared

Clemont: y este

Ash: no nos dimos cuenta que estaba aquí

Serena: por su culpa Dawn no logro pasar

Bonnie: (reprochando a mareep) por tu culpa Dawn está muy triste, su presentación fue un asco por que la malograste

Mareep seguía mirando al grupo fijamente y agacho su cabeza, todos salieron del coliseo para esperar a Dawn en el parque que estaba cerca del lugar, minutos después Dawn sale junto con piplup del vestidor con su ropa habitual

Dawn: tu otra vez

Mareep se levanta y la queda mirando

Dawn: ¿por qué haces esto?

Piplup se empieza a acercar a mareep pero este le da una mirada directo a los ojos haciendo que piplup retroceda y salte a la cabeza de Dawn

Dawn: ¡ya enserio! ¡¿por qué lo hiciste?!

Mareep solo seguía mirándola y Dawn decide irse del lugar, mareep empieza a seguirla y Dawn al ver eso decide correr para perderlo de vista pero logra alcanzarla

Ash: estoy seguro que mareep quiere estar contigo

Clemont: eso es lo más lógico

Dawn: (volteándose a ver a mareep) acaso eso es cierto

Mareep mueve la cabeza en señal de afirmación

Dawn: si ese era el caso debiste habérmelo dicho antes, por tu culpa perdí humillantemente, pero ya no importa

Dawn saca una pokeball vacía y se la lanza a mareep pero este usa su cola y se la devuelve a Dawn aunque mejor dicho se la lanza a Dawn directo a la cara tirándola en el suelo

Dawn: ¡no te entiendo! ¡¿qué es lo que quieres?!

Mareep empieza a mirarla fijamente y empieza a chocar una de sus patas contra el suelo

Ash: ya se, él quiere retarte a una batalla para luego ir contigo

Dawn: así que de eso se trataba (lanzando una pokeball de la que sale hawlucha) bien hawlucha no pudiste hacer tu debut así que lucharas ahora mismo con mareep

Hawlucha empieza a volar y desciende a gran velocidad hacia mareep pero este usa rayo sobre hawlucha haciendo que se estrelle en el suelo y que caiga debilitado

Dawn: (O_O) de un solo golpe

Clemont: usaste a un tipo volador es obvio que lo derrote fácilmente

Dawn: parezco una novata por hacer eso (guarda a hawlucha y lanza una pokeball de la que mamoswine sale) embístelo con tu armadura de hielo

Mamoswine usa canto helado y se l traga formando su armadura y sale a embestir a mareep y este usa rizo algodón aumentando su defensa drásticamente haciendo que la embestida de mamoswine no sea sentida ni en lo más mínimo por mareep

Dawn: mamoswine usa colmillo hielo

Ambos colmillos de mamoswine se empiezan a congelar y se lanza al encuentro de mareep pero este usa rayo confuso haciendo que mamoswine se ataque a sí mismo, mareep usa el ataque joya de luz dejando debilitado a mamoswine

Dawn: (guardando a mamoswine) ese mareep es demasiado fuerte (lanzando una pokeball) ¡buneary sal y usa rayo de hielo!

La pequeña conejita sale de su pokeball y usa rayo de hiel directo a mareep y este usa poder oculto chocando con el rayo de hielo de buneary atravesándolo dejando a buneary congelada, era un poder oculto del tipo hielo, mareep empieza a rodearlo mucha energía eletrcia y se lanza a embestir a buneary, este lo logra rompe el hielo y buneary queda debilitada

Dawn: (guardando a buneary) bien piplup ahora todo depende de ti

Piplup sale decidido para acabar con mareep pero este le da una mirada que lo deja en seco, mareep usa trueno sobre piplup y lo deja debilitado de un golpe

Dawn: (con piplup en los brazos) este ha sido el peor día de mi vida

Serena: porque no usas a togekiss o a pachirisu

Dawn: ellos están debilitados por la explosión

Ash: ese mareep era extremadamente fuerte como para acabar con todos los pokemon de Dawn sin hacer el mínimo esfuerzo, este se acerca y con sus patas le toca la espalda a Dawn

Dawn: ¿aun así quieres venir conmigo?

Mareep asiente con la cabeza y Dawn intenta chocar una pokeball y este acepta sin poner resistencia, el queda capturado

Dawn: esto fue algo raro

Ash: pero mira el lado bueno, ahora tienes un pokemon demasiado poderoso

Serena: tambien tendras que trabajar en su actitud

Clemont: y asegurarte que no lastime a nadie

Bonnie: y hacer que se…

Dawn: (con la pokeball en sus manos) ya entendí

Mareep vuelve a salir de su pokeball y embiste a Dawn dejándola tirada en el suelo, luego del incidente y que todos los pokemon de Dawn ya se hallan recuperado ella decide llamar al profesor Sycamore y le envía a pachirisu para poder quedarse con mareep

Ash: Dawn quiero enfrentarme a mareep

Clemont: buena idea, eso te serviría como entrenamiento para enfrentarte a Korrina

Dawn: de acuerdo, espero que me haga caso en batalla

Ambos chicos se fueron al campo de batalla y Dawn lanzo a mareep y Ash saco a pikachu, ambos empezaron la batalla que sería el entrenamiento de Ash para su enfrentamiento contra Korrina

CONTINUARA

**Ahora que Dawn tiene un mareep pues ya se imaginaran quien será su mega, ahora el asunto será como es que conseguirá la ampharosita, el siguiente capítulo como ya saben será el enfrentamiento entre Ash y Korrina ósea habrá un enfrentamiento entre dos mega-lucario (aunque desde ya digo que Ash no tendrá un lucario) y también la lucha en la torre maestra como en el juego**


	20. Chapter 20

CAPITULO 20: LA TORRE DE LA MEGAEVOLUCION

Ash: (lanzando una pokeball) espeon usa poder psíquico

Dawn: ¡mareep usa rayo!

Espeon sale de su pokeball y rápidamente usa poder psíquico pero mareep no usa rayo y usa doble rayo y al ser un ataque de tipo insecto logra superar al poder psíquico dándole un golpe directo a espeon

Dawn: ¡mareep te dije que uses rayo y no eso!

Ash: ¡Dawn tienes que hacer que mareep obedezca tus órdenes!

Dawn: ¡si pero no lo hace!

Mientras ambos chicos discutían, mareep usa voltio cruel contra espeon

Ash: ¡oye mira lo que hiso mareep!

Dawn: ¡mareep ataca cuando yo te diga! ¡ahora usa doble rayo!

Mareep vuelve a usar doble rayo contra espeon y este logra esquivarlo

Ash: ¡espeon usa bola sombra!

Dawn: ¡usa joya luz!

Mareep obedece y lanza el ataque venciendo a espeon

Ash: (guardando a espeon) mmm fletchling y froakie están en total desventaja ¡pikachu usa cola de hierro!

Dawn: ¡mareep usa rizo algodón!

Mareep fortalece su defensa y no sintió nada del ataque de pikachu y mareep sin siquiera que Dawn le dé una orden, usa joya luz contra pikachu

Dawn: ¡que te dije sobre atacar sin mis órdenes! ¡quiero que uses…

Dawn mira con atención a pikachu y vio que ya estaba debilitado

Dawn: (guardando a mareep) mareep me va a volver vieja antes de tiempo

Serena: deja de preocuparte, si mareep te siguió significa que él te tiene aprecio

Clemont: tiene razón, a pesar que te desobedezca en algunas ocasiones debe de tenerte mucho aprecio para que te hubiese seguido

Bonnie: ya verás que tú y mareep terminaran siendo muy buenos amigos

Ash: tienen razón, dale tiempo Dawn

Dawn: creo que tienen razón, bueno que tal si nos vamos a almorzar ya me dio hambre

Todos se fueron a un restaurante a almorzar y luego de eso se fueron al gimnasio a ver si Korrina llego pero fue en vano así que decidieron pasear por la ciudad. Mientras que el grupo paseaba por las calles de ciudad Shalour, en ciudad Lumiose específicamente en los sombríos callejones de la ciudad, una adolescente de tez morena, ojos azules y cabello negro estaba junto a un pequeño pokemon de color gris, la chica respondía bajo el nombre de Emma y estaba junto a su fiel espurr al que cariñosamente le puso el nombre de "Mimi"

Emma: ten (dándole a espurr un pedazo de pan) esto todo es lo que pude conseguir

Espurr que no quiso aceptar el pedazo de pan y le hacía señas para que ella sea la que lo coma y no el

Emma: descuida Mimi, yo ya comí (estaba mintiendo)

Espurr quien no le creía a su amiga decide comérselo porque Emma le estaba obligando hacerlo

Emma: tenemos que conseguir trabajo rápidamente (lamentándose) pero no se hacer nada útil

Los poderes psíquicos de espurr eran muy potentes y al ver a su amiga triste decide usarlos para crear una pequeña melodía muy hermosa dentro de su cabeza, esto tranquiliza a Emma

Emma: gracias por eso amiga (se levanta) bueno, vamos a ver si tenemos suerte con algo

Emma junto a espurr salieron de los callejones y empezaban a mirar por la ciudad, ella vivía en una de las ciudades más caras del mundo y veía todas las tiendas y restaurantes de lujo, algo irónico vivir en una ciudad así en esa condición. Emma siguió caminando por la ciudad y llego a las puertas de una pastelería, ella miraba los pasteles que se veían por la vitrina mientras le sonaba el estómago haciendo que espurr la mirara

Emma: bueno si tengo hambre {la verdad es que no quiero hacerlo}

Emma se estaba muriendo de hambre pues ella casi no comía y todo lo que encontraba se lo daba a espurr, así que ella entra en la pastelería y disimuladamente coge varios de los pasteles, esta acción es notada por el encargado y empieza a perseguir a Emma llevando la persecución hacia los callejones pero Emma choca con un malamar haciendo que suelte todos los pasteles y tenga una cara de miedo al verlo, el encargado llega y malamar mira directo a los ojos del encargado

¿?: vaya vaya que tenemos aquí

Un hombre desde las sombras fue el que dijo eso, tan solo se le veía como si tuviese dos ojos de color rojos

Encargado: (asustado) ella robo varios pasteles de mi pastelería

¿?: acaso esa es razón como para perseguirla, malamar encárgate de el

El encargado salió disparado del callejón asustado

Emma: gracias señor

El hombre salió de las sombras; era un hombre pálido que tenía un aspecto robusto, vestía un traje de color rojo y tenía unos lentes del mismo color

¿?: de nada, no soporto ver personas así

Emma: gracias este…

¿?: llámame Xerosic

Emma: ¿Xerosic? Tiene un nombre raro, me llamo Emma

Xerosic: bien Emma, por lo visto vives en las calles

Emma: si, yo y Mimi vivimos en los callejones

Xerosic: ¿Mimi?

Emma: así es como nombre a mi espurr

Espurr que estaba detrás de Emma sale al frente para ver a Xerosic

Xerosic: así que tú eres Mimi, dime Emma no te gustaría trabajar

Emma: ¡trabajar! ¡Si! ¡dígame que tengo que hacer!

Xerosic: es un trabajo fácil, tan solo ven conmigo y sabrás lo que tienes que hacer

Emma se va junto a Xerosic pero espurr le jala su ropa como si supiera que algo anduviera mal

Emma: tranquilo Mimi, mira tú anda a casa y espérame ya

La "casa" a la que se refería Emma eran varias cajas que habían adaptado en uno de los callejones de Lumiose, Emma se fue con Xerosic a un local mejor dicho entraron por la puerta trasera de un local ubicado cerca de la plaza rosa de Lumiose. Ese día paso sin problemas y en ciudad Shalour Ash estaba entrenando en el campo de batalla del centro pokemon

Ash: ¡pikachu fletchling espeon froakie quiero que vallan más rápido! ¡debemos de vencer a Korrina como a dé lugar!

Todos los pokemon de Ash entrenaban duramente para estar preparados al momento de enfrentarse a Korrina, mientras el entrenaba el resto de sus amigos estaban tomando el desayuno y lo observaban

Clemont: Ash se está esforzando demasiado

Dawn: ayer él estuvo hasta aproximadamente las 2 de la mañana entrenando

Serena: esperemos que logre vencer a Korrina

Bonnie: (mientras alimentaba a dedenne) creo que si podrá vencerla

Todos seguían desayunando y luego Ash termino con el entrenamiento y se acercó a la mesa donde todos estaban comiendo

Ash: estoy demasiado cansado

Dawn: si ayer te quedaste hasta las 2 de la mañana y te despertaste a las 5 para seguir entrenando

Ash: pues sí, aunque creo que ya me sobrepase

Ash se levantó de la mesa y se acercó a la enfermera Joy y les dio a todos sus pokemon para que puedan descansar y reponer fuerzas, Ash estaba con ojeras y muy cansado así que tomo su desayuno y luego se fue al dormitorio a descansar un poco

Clemont: sí que está muy cansado

Bonnie: creen que si sigue entrenando de esa forma, le perjudique su salud

Serena: pues si vuelve a hacer eso pero de forma muy seguida, si le dañaría su salud

Dawn: ojala que todo su sobre esfuerzo sirva para derrotar a Korrina

Todos siguieron desayunando tranquilamente y luego salieron a un parque a pasear un poco, pasaron aproximadamente una hora hasta que una chica rubia junto a un lucario se les aparece de golpe

Korrina: ¡hola chicos como han estado!

Dawn: ¡Korrina no vuelvas a aparecer así! casi me da un infarto

Korrina: (riéndose) perdón

Clemont: ¿recién llegando?

Korrina: ¡sí! justo ahorita acabo de llegar a la ciudad

Serena: en ese caso Ash estará feliz

Bonnie: ah estado yendo al gimnasio cada día para poder enfrentarte

Korrina: ¿en dónde está?

Serena: está en el centro pokemon durmiendo

Todos se fueron al centro pokemon a buscar a Ash, Dawn es quien sube a buscarlo y lo encuentra durmiendo tranquilamente

Dawn: wow sí que es lindo cuando duerme

Dawn se da cuenta de lo que dijo y se da una cachetada y piplup quien estaba a su lado la queda mirando O_O Dawn se acerca a Ash y empieza a sacudirlo para que este despierte

Ash: (despertándose) que sucede

Dawn: Korrina ya llego y te esta…

Dawn no termino de hablar pues Ash tan solo con escuchar la primera parte de la frase bajo de su cama rápidamente y salió disparado hacia la recepción donde se encontraba sus pokemon descansando, él se cae por las escaleras y es visto por todos pero rápidamente se levanta y pide a sus pokemon y cuando estaba a punto de irse se da cuenta que Korrina y lucario estaban sentados en una de las sillas de la recepción

Korrina: (emocionada) ¡ese es el espíritu!

Ash: bien Korrina, estoy listo para enfrentarte

Korrina: de acuerdo, vamos al gimnasio entonces

Todos salieron del centro pokemon y se dirigieron al gimnasio pero antes de entrar al gimnasio Korrina le entrega un par de patines a Ash

Ash: (con los patines en las manos) y esto por que

Korrina: ya lo veras

Korrina abre las puertas del gimnasio y al entrar vieron que era una pista de patinaje y en el centro estaba el campo de batalla

Korrina: bien Ash, a mis retadores les hago que patinen hasta que lleguen al campo de batalla pero como tú eres mi amigo yo te guiare por donde tienes que ir

Ash: pero yo no sé patinar

Korrina: si sabes caminar entonces saber patinar

Korrina da un salto y se va por las barandas del gimnasio usando sus patines, ella con mucha facilidad logra pasar el circuito haciendo piruetas que solo los profesionales pueden hacer, ella haciendo saltos y con mucho estilo llega hacia el campo de batalla, luego lucario hace lo mismo pero usando sus patas

Korrina: ¡bien Ash es tu turno!

Ash: (poniéndose los patines) bien, pikachu agárrate fuerte

Clemont: estas seguro de hacer esto, ósea y si te rompes algo

Ash: eh pasado retos más difíciles en otros gimnasios así que esto será pan comido

Ash se lanza hacia las barandas pero lo único que logra hacer es darse un golpe en donde a un hombre le puede doler más

Ash: (tirado en el suelo y agonizando) retiro lo dicho

Dawn: ¡oye Korrina no crees que Ash puede pasarse esta prueba!

Korrina: este… de acuerdo

Ash debido al dolor se arrastraba por todo el gimnasio hasta llegar al campo de batalla, el resto de sus amigos estaban en las tribunas listos para apoyar a Ash

Ash: (levantándose) bien… creo que ya estoy bien

Korrina: eso es bueno, de acuerdo Ash las reglas serán las siguientes: yo usare a mega-lucario y tú puedes usar a todos los pokemon de tu equipo

Ash: de acuerdo

Justo cuando Ash estaba a punto de lanzar una pokeball un señor anciano entra el lugar

Gurkinn: ¡Korrina!

Korrina: ¡¿abuelo?!

Gurkinn: ¡¿Korrina que haces aquí?!

Korrina: voy a luchar contra Ash

Gurkinn: (se da cuenta del grupo) hola, no me di cuenta que estaban ustedes

Ash: hola señor Gurkinn

Gurkinn: Korrina debemos irnos

Korrina: de acuerdo ¿abuelo por favor que mis amigos también vallan?

Gurkinn: no, además sabes que es un lugar sagrado

Korrina: pero si no fuera por ellos no hubiera podido controlar la megaevolucion

Ash y compañía se preguntaba qué es lo que pasaba y Gurkinn se dio cuenta que Korrina no iría con él a menos que ellos también vallan

Gurkinn: (suspirando) de acuerdo

Korrina: (saltando al igual que lucario) ¡genial!

Ash: me pueden explicar que está pasando

Gurkinn: como Korrina logro dominar la megaevolucion, se hará la ceremonia de iniciación

Korrina: ¡así que todos ustedes podrán ir a la torre maestra!

Todos: ¡la torre maestra!

Ash: ¡ese lugar al que está prohibido el paso!

Gurkinn: ese mismo

Todo el grupo salió del lugar y se fueron directo a la torre maestra pero lo que no sabían es que cerca de la torre había alguien que vestía un traje de negro con naranja, llevaba un casco como de astronauta, este se empezó a comunicar con un intercomunicador que tenia

¿?: estoy estudiando el objetivo

Todos ya estando en la entrada de la torre, dos personas vestidas en túnicas intento detener la entrada de Ash y compañía pero Gurkinn les dio la orden de que les deje entrar, ya estando adentro todo el grupo se sorprendió al ver una estatua inmensa de un mega-lucario

Ash: esto es increíble

Gurkinn: pueden apreciar todo lo que quiera pero no pueden tomar fotos ni grabar videos

Todos siguieron su camino y llegaron a unos pasillos en donde muy pocas personas y estas vestían túnicas, pasaron varios minutos y llegaron a un gran salón en la cual las paredes estaban grabadas y la iluminación era a base de antorchas

¿?: así que vino todo el grupo

Todos se voltearon para ver quién era

Gurkinn: me alegra que estés aquí Kardel

Korrina: ¿señor Kardel que hace aquí?

Kardel: (acompañado de su sableye) pues yo también pertenezco a esto

Korrina: con que de eso se trataba

Kardel: dime Dawn ya conseguiste una megapiedra

Dawn: aun no, es más ni siquiera sé si uno de mis pokemon puede megaevolucionar

Kardel: todo a su tiempo

Gurkinn: será mejor apresurarnos si queremos que la ceremonia empiece

Todos se empezaron a sentar en las tribunas que habia en el lugar y Gurkinn se paro en un estrado y dio un discurso, luego de eso Korrina junto con lucario se acercan y Gurkinn empieza a decir unas cuantas palabras. La ceremonia ya habia terminado o eso se pensaba

Gurkinn: bien Korrina, ahora ya estas lista…

Korrina: (interrumpiendo) ¡genial!

Gurkinn: aun no eh terminado, casi estas lista, falta una última prueba

Korrina: ¡dime que es lo que falta que yo lo cumpliré!

Gurkinn: (lanzando una pokeball de la que sale lucario) falta esta

A Korrina le empezó a dar un pequeño cosquilleo por el cuerpo debido a que se tendría que enfrentar al lucario de su abuelo y ese lucario es un pokemon que ella nunca pudo vencer

Korrina: (determinada a vencer) ¡estoy dispuesta a todo así que empecemos!

Gurkinn y Korrina se pusieron en los extremos del salón mientras que el resto de los presenten se ponían a observar la batalla, ambos entrenadores activaron la piedra de sus guantes y ambos lucarios cambiaron a su forma mega

Korrina: ¡lucario anda con patada ígnea!

Gurkinn: ¡usa ataque óseo!

Lucario se lanza con patada ígnea pero el lucario de Gurkinn crea el bastón en forma de hueso e intercepta a lucario y lo engancha para luego tirarlo al suelo

Gurkinn: ¡acaso eso es lo mejor que puedes hacer!

Korrina: ya te demostrare lo que aprendí en la montañas ¡lucario vallamos con esfera aural!

El pokemon crea una esfera de energía y la lanza contra el lucario de Gurkinn pero este usando sus manos devuelve la esfera aural a lucario dándole un golpe directo

Korrina: ¡lucario levántate y enseñémosle un pequeño truco!

El lucario de Korrina se levanta un poco adolorido y rápidamente se acerca al lucario de Gurkinn y le da un fuerte golpe que lo deja tirado en el suelo

Korrina: te gusto, eso fue velocidad extrema

Gurkinn: interesante, se ve que entrenaste bien a lucario ¡usa ataque óseo!

Korrina: ¡tú también con ataque óseo!

Ambos pokemon crearon los bastones en forma de hueso y como si de un duelo de espadas se tratase empezaron a luchar, mientras tanto en las tribunas

Ash: Korrina se le ve dispuesta a vencer a Gurkinn

Kardel: Korrina desde muy niña ha vivido en este lugar, ella y lucario siempre andaban juntos y entrenaban juntos, desde que era un riolu ella retaba a su abuelo en diversas oportunidades pero siempre perdía incluso cuando evoluciono en lucario ella perdía, y ahora tiene la oportunidad de enfrentarse de igual a igual contra su abuelo y si ella gana demostrara ser la digna sucesora

Ash: ¿sucesora de que?

Kardel: es algo difícil de explicar

Clemont: un momento, si usted sabe todo esto sobre Korrina entonces porque ella no lo reconoció en pueblo Geosenge

Gurkinn: porque en si ella nunca me conoció, yo siempre andaba por esta torre y veía a Korrina jugar con riolu desde muy niña pero yo me vestía como uno de los monjes que ves aquí, ósea andaba encapuchado y ella nunca me vio la cara

Korrina y Gurkinn siguieron la lucha hasta que el lucario de Korrina pudo hacer que el bastón de Gurkinn caiga al suelo y rápidamente usando el suyo le asesto un fuerte golpe

Korrina: ¡ya lo tenemos!

Lucario se lanza rápidamente y usa patada ígnea sobre lucario pero este se levanta y usa puño incremento, ambos ataques chocan y se produce una pequeña explosión y cuando el humo de la explosión se disipa se vio a ambos lucarios usando el ataque puño bala, eso parecía una pelea de boxeo

Korrina: ¡lucario vuelve a usar ataque óseo!

Lucario rápidamente crea el bastón de sus manos y lo usa contra el lucario de Gurkinn haciendo que este retroceda

Gurkinn: ¡usa esfera aural!

Korrina: ¡tú también usa esfera aural!

Ambos pokemon empezaron a cargar los ataques mencionados y los lanzaron produciéndose una explosión, al momento de disiparse se vio a ambos pokemon lanzándose hacia el otro con las piernas en llamas listos para atacar. Mientras la batalla ceremonial entre Korrina y Gurkinn sucedía, la persona misteriosa del traje negro había logrado infiltrase dentro de la torre, estaba buscando entre varios libros y ella los tiraba porque en ningún libro que encontraba habia algo de interés. Volviendo a la batalla, ambos lucarios se les veía cansados

Korrina: ¡vuelve a usar patada ígnea!

El lucario de Korrina vuelve a lanzarse con patada ígnea pero a Korrina se le ocurrió algo y los corazones sincronizados entre lucario y Korrina lograron comunicarse para así efectuar lo que Korrina planeaba. Lucario que tenía una de sus piernas el llamas, hiso el esfuerzo de tener a su otra pierna de la misma forma para luego dar un salto y girar en el aire cubriéndose así de fuego todo el cuerpo, lucario efectúa una velocidad extrema envuelto en llamas contra el lucario de Gurkinn, el ataque fue muy potente dejando así a lucario debilitado y Korrina con la victoria, ambos lucarios volvieron a su forma original

Korrina: (saltando de la emoción) ¡bien lo hicimos! (ella y lucario se abrazan y saltan)

Gurkinn: bien echo Korrina

Gukinn se acerca a Korrina y la felicita como es adecuado, también Ash y compañía se acercan a Korrina para felicitarla, también lo hiso Kardel

Korrina: muchas gracias a todos, por cierto Ash ahora podemos ir al gimnasio para que me puedas retar

Gurkinn sentía algo, sentía que Ash tenía algo especial y también lo supo porque su lucario empezó a interesarse en el de una forma curiosa

Gurkinn: (guardando a lucario) ustedes no lucharan en el gimnasio

Korrina: pero…

Gurkinn: ustedes lucharan en la cima de la torre

Korrina se quedó muy impresionada pues sabía que la cima de la torre era un lugar en donde solo se hacían batallas especiales, ella acepto y todos empezaron a subir mientras que Kardel y Gurkinn estaban detrás del grupo conversando

Kardel: ¿por qué la cima de la torre?

Gurkinn: es que hay algo… quiero comprobar algo es solo eso

Todos siguieron caminando y llegaron a la cima de la torre, el lugar estaba al aire libre y una gran cantidad de viento corría por todo el lugar

Ash: así que aquí será el lugar en donde lucharemos

Korrina: este al igual que el salón donde estuvimos es un lugar de batallas ceremoniales ¿estás listo?

Ash: ¡desde que llegue a esta ciudad estoy listo!

Korrina: te volveré a repetir las reglas: yo usare a mega-lucario y tú puedes usar a todos los pokemon de tu equipo

Ash: ¡bien en ese caso! (lanzando una pokeball) ¡fletchling tu iras primero!

Korrina volvió a activar su piedra de su guante y lucario volvió a cambiar su forma

Kardel: ¡¿acaso se volvió loca, volverá a usar la megaevolucion después de haberlo hecho ya?!

Gurkinn: tranquilo, el entrenamiento especial que ellos recibieron hacen que sus cuerpos puedan soportarlo

Empieza la batalla entre Ash y Korrina, Ash ordena a fletchling usar As aéreo pero lucario fácilmente logra esquivar el ataque

Korrina: pensé que me habías dicho que habías entrenado duramente para esto

Ash: ¡claro que sí! ¡tan solo estoy calentando!

Fletchling emprende vuelo mientras que lucario a base de aura esferas intenta derribarlo pero fletchling logra esquivar todos los ataques, fletchling a gran velocidad empieza a descender para atacar a lucario con as aéreo pero lucario logra darle con una esfera aural haciendo que el ave se estrelle contra el suelo

Ash: ¡vamos fletchling levántate aún podemos!

El ave se levanta y vuelve a usar as aéreo pero lucario se lanza hacia el ave y usa puño hielo derrotándola en el instante

Ash: lo hiciste bien amigo (guarda a fletchling y lanza otra pokeball) ¡bien froakie tu turno!

Froakie aparece en el campo y apenas sale empieza a crear pequeñas esferas negras de sus manos y las lanza contra el suelo cubriendo el campo de negro

Korrina: ¡usa ataque óseo para despejar el campo!

Lucario crea el bastón en forma de hueso y empieza a girarlo pero aparece desde las sombras aparece froakie con hidropulso atacando a lucario y haciendo que este retroceda

Korrina: ¡eso no va a volver a suceder!

Froakie volvía a cubrir al campo de negro y lucario decidió quedarse quieto a sentir la presencia de froakie, cuando froakie estaba a punto de atacar de nuevo lucario usa esfera aural dándole un golpe directo a froakie dejándolo muy débil, lucario aprovecho el momento y uso el hueso bastón para despejar el lugar

Korrina: ¡bien lucario acabalo con combate cercano!

Lucario se lanza para el ataque pero froakie reacciona y da un salto logrando esquivar el ataque, este vuelve a usar hidropulso contra lucario

Korrina: ¡usa velocidad extrema!

Ash: ¡froakie según como lo practicamos!

Lucario se lanza con velocidad extrema pero froakie logra esquivar rápidamente, este se empieza a multiplicar por todo el campo, todas las copias de froakie usaron sobre lucario hidropulso, ese fue un golpe directo pero lucario logra resistir y usando sus poderes de aura logra detectar al verdadero froakie y usa puño bala sobre el dejándolo debilitado

Ash: bien tomate un descanso (guardando a froakie) ¡espeon tu turno!

Korrina: así que eevee logro evolucionar, interesante

Espeon usa poder psíquico contra lucario haciéndolo retroceder, lucario se lanza rápidamente contra espeon usando puño bala pero espeon vuelve a esquivar con facilidad y vuelve a usar poder psíquico

Ash: impresionada por la velocidad de espeon

Korrina: si, es la primera vez que veo a un espeon tan rápido ¡pero eso no nos detendrá! ¡lucario usa la combinación de patada ígnea con velocidad extrema!

Ash: ¡espeon usa poder psíquico!

Lucario se envuelve en llamas y se lanza con mucha velocidad hacia espeon y este logra usar poder psíquico antes que lucario impacte sobre el

Korrina: espeon se caracteriza por ser un pokemon cuyos poderes psíquicos son muy superiores, así que solo hay que bloquear esos poderes para que caiga

Lucario junta sus manos y empieza a emitir un gran aura que es sentido por todos, espeon queda aturdido por los movimiento que lucario uso

Ash: ¡pero que… espeon usa poder psíquico!

Espeon intenta hacer caso a su entrenador peor lo único que hace es lanzar el rayo psíquico hacia el cielo de una forma muy torpe

Ash: en ese caso iremos con el plan B ¡poder oculto!

Espeon no podía controlar sus poderes psíquicos pero si podía controlar un ataque de tipo normal como lo es poder oculto asi que usa el ataque golpeando a lucario al mismo tiempo que este le golpea llamaradas

Korrina: ¡¿poder oculto de fuego?!

Ash: ¡vuelve a usar poder oculto!

Korrina: lucario usa velocidad extrema

Lucario rápidamente usa el ataque logrando derribar a espeon

Korrina: la razón de la gran velocidad de espeon es también debido a sus poderes psíquicos que lo hacen predecir con cierto grado de exactitud donde estará su oponente pero como ahora ese poder está bloqueado ¡lucario usa ataque óseo!

Lucario forma un hueso de sus manos y se lanza al ataque hacia espeon pero este logra volver a hacer poder oculto impactando sobre lucario, lastimosamente espeon recibió también el ataque de lucario y cayó debilitado

Ash: luchaste bien (guardando a espeon) ¡bien pikachu ahora todo depende de ti!

El roedor sale al campo y usa ataque rápido sobre lucario pero este esquiva sin ningún problema

Korrina: ¡lucario usa esfera aural!

Ash: ¡pikachu usa electrobola!

Ambos pokemon lanzan ambas esferas y estas chocan produciéndose una explosión, la explosión se disipa y se ve a lucario junto con un hueso bastón intentando golpear a pikachu

Ash: ¡usa tu cola!

Pikachu uso cola de hierro y la uso como si de una espada se tratase intentando bloquear los ataques del hueso de lucario pero lucario fue más hábil y lanzo a pikachu por los aires

Korrina: ¡ahora anda con patada ígnea!

Lucario salta y usa patada ígnea sobre pikachu haciendo que se estrelle en el suelo pero lucario al bajar al suelo se le veía un poco raro

Ash: ¡genial esta paralizado! ¡pikachu aprovechemos esto y usa tacleada de voltios!

Pikachu empieza a correr en dirección a lucario mientras que le envolvía una gran cantidad de energía eléctrica, golpea a lucario dándole un golpe directo

Ash: ¡ahora anda con cola de hierro!

Pikachu vuelve a usar su cola pero al instante de que fuera a atacar, lucario usa puño bala sobre pikachu volviéndolo a lanzar por los aires

Ash: ¡pikachu resiste aún podemos!

Pikachu se levantaba un poco adolorido, a lucario también se le veía muy cansado

Ash: ¡pikachu usa electrobola!

Korrina: ¡usa esfera aural!

Pikachu lanza la esfera eléctrica pero lucario no pudo defenderse o atacar debido a la parálisis que recibió, lucario estaba arrodillado en el suelo debido al golpe

Ash: pikachu ahora tenemos nuestra oportunidad ¡anda con todo uy usa tacleada de voltios!

Pikachu se lanzó con todo y justo antes de darle el golpe de gracia a lucario se escucha un grito proveniente del interior de la torre. La batalla se paró por el susto y justo cuando reaccionaron una persona misteriosa de traje negro aparece

¿?: ¡¿quién de ustedes se hace llamar Gurkinn?!

Gurkinn: ¡quién eres tú y que haces en este lugar!

¿?: saber quién soy yo no tiene importancia, por lo visto tu eres Gurkinn

Antes que alguien pudiera hacer algo, el sujeto agarra a Gurkinn por la cabeza y se lo lleva hacia el interior de la torre, todos asustados empiezan a perseguir, ellos vieron cómo es que se llevaba a Gurkinn hacia una habitación que se ubicaba debajo de la estatua de lucario

Korrina: rápido debemos ir a rescatar al abuelo

Ash: ¡tienes razón vamos!

Mientras que todo el grupo bajaba las escaleras rápidamente, veían cómo es que los monjes estaban inconscientes por el lugar. Dentro de la habitación, Gurkinn es lanzado contra una silla

¿?: ¡responde! ¡donde tienes la piedra activadora! ¡cómo se hace para poder lograr una megaevolucion bien sincronizada!

Gurkinn: piensas que te voy a responder

¿?: tu lo pediste

El misterioso sujeto lanza una pokeball de la que sale un trevenant y con sus raíces empieza a rodear a Gurkinn

¿?: si no hablas trevenant te empezara a drenar tu energía poco a poco

Gurkinn: haslo, prefiero morirme antes que alguien como tu tenga el conocimiento sobre la megaevolucion

¿?: hablaras pronto

Trevenant empezó a drenarle la energía a Gurkinn pero este disimuladamente arroja una de sus pokeball, blaziken sale de la pokeball y usa patada ígnea sobre trevenant

Gurkinn: ahora sal de este lugar o sufre las consecuencias

La puerta se abre y aparece todo el grupo

Korrina: ríndete estas rodeado

¿?: en realidad los rodeados son ustedes

El misterioso ser chasquea los dedos y se empieza a sentir un pequeño temblor, Gurkinn empieza a mirar las cámaras de seguridad y vio a varias raíces que empezaban a rodear a la torre

¿?: ese es el poder de los trevenant, ahora denme lo que quiero y nadie saldrá lastimado

El sujeto mira a Bonnie y salta y la toma como rehén

¿?: ahora ustedes me obedecerán

Bonnie: (llorando) ayúdenme

Dedenne que al ver a Bonnie llorar sale de su bolsa con la intención de atacar pero trevenant lo agarra con sus raíces

Clemont: ¡suéltala ella no ha hecho nada!

Kardel: ¡que es lo que quieres!

¿?: el poder de la megaevolucion

Kardel: así que es eso

Kardel de su túnica saca un collar con una piedra activadora

Kardel: si quieres el poder de la megaevolucion, tendrás que quitármelo de mi frio cuello primero

Kardel activa la piedra y un rayo de luz rodea el lugar y Bonnie logra zafarse en el momento, todos se empezaron a preguntarse sobre la identidad del pokemon, entonces desde lo más oscuro del cuarto se ven dos ojos rojos como rubíes y una sonrisa

¿?: trevenant ataca

El pokemon fantasma se lanza al ataque pero todos sus ataques fueron defendidos por algo que parecía una especie de joya

Kardel: sableye usa fuego fatuo

El pokemon crea una pequeña llama que lanza hacia trevenant dañándolo gravemente

Todos: ¡¿mega-sableye?!

Gurkinn tambien activa su piedra haciendo que blaziken megaevoluciones

¿?: mega-lucario, mega-blaziken y mega-sableye… no puedo contra ustedes tres pero eso ya no importa de igual forma ustedes están perdidos

Ash: ¡a que te refieres!

¿?: si no puedo conseguir la megapiedra, derrumbare este lugar

Gurkinn: ¡no serias capas!

¿?: pruébame

El ser sale de la habitación y se dirigía a la cima de la torre y al mismo tiempo todos empezaron a seguirlo, cuando llegaron a la cima este se lanza al vacío y vieron cómo es que las raíces ya habían tomado gran parte de la torre, las raíces empezaron a moverse rompiendo parte de la torre y también algunas columnas

Korrina: ¡abuelo que vamos a hacer!

Gurkinn: (lamentándose) ya no podemos hacer nada ¡Korrina, Kardel quiero que despierten a todos los monjes!

Ash: ¡qué haremos nosotros!

Clemont: ¡queremos ayudar!

Serena: ¡solo denos una orden!

Dawn: ¡les podemos ayudar con cualquier cosa!

Bonnie: ¡si, díganos que hacer!

Gurkinn: vayan a la biblioteca y saquen todos esos libros, todos los que puedan

Todos empezaron a hacer su labor, Ash y compañía lograron sacar todos los libros de la biblioteca usando uno de los inventos de Clemont, y tanto como Korrina y Kardel lograron despertar a los monjes y también sacaron toda la información que lograron sacar de la torre, mientras tanto Gurkinn estaba dentro de su habitación acomodando unas cosas

Gurkinn: ese sujeto vino solo por esto (en sus manos tenía un aro de color azul con una piedra activadora incrustada) ese chico… confiare en el

Todos lograron salir de la torre y todos en la ciudad quedaron asustados mientras veían como es que la torre empezaba a derrumbarse, todo el grupo estaba en la playa viendo cómo es que se derrumbaba

Korrina: (llorando) mi hogar…

Gurkinn: tranquila, yo también estoy sufriendo

Mientras que Korrina y Gurkinn conversaban

Ash: debe ser duro perder tu hogar

Dawn: si a mí me pasara eso no sé cómo reaccionaria

Kardel: ellos son fuertes, solo necesitan tiempo

Luego de unos minutos cuando todo estaba un poco más tranquilo

Korrina: Ash, ten esto te lo mereces (le da la medalla)

Ash: pero yo no te vencí

Korrina: si, pero si pikachu hubiera dado el último golpe, hubieras ganado así que acéptala

Ash: (aceptando la medalla) wow no sé qué decir

Korrina: tan solo disfruta el momento

Ash se puso feliz y saco su estuche de medallas y guardo hay la nueva medalla

Gurkinn: Ash quiero darte algo (le pone el aro en su muñeca)

Ash: pero… esto es un…

Gurkinn: si, es una piedra activadora, si ese sujeto vino por esto puede que intente regresar así que quiero que tú la tengas

Ash: esto es increíble, muchas gracias

Korrina: bueno, ahora a donde irán

Dawn: (viendo el mapa) pues, según esto tendríamos que ir a ciudad Coumarine

Korrina: en ese lugar hay un gimnasio, así que ten suerte Ash y cuando logres tener una megaevolucion, tú y yo nos volveremos a enfrentar

Ash: de acuerdo, y estas ves los resultados serán diferentes al de hoy

Todo el grupo se despidió de todos y siguieron su camino hacia ciudad Coumarine. Pasaron varias horas desde el incidente de la torre maestra y en ciudad Lumiose Emma estaba llegando al lugar donde ella vive con peluchín, ella tenía varias bolsas de comida

Emma: (emocionada) hola Mimi, mira lo que traje

Espurr al verla salto de felicidad y abrazo a Emma, pero a pesar de todo él sabía que había algo que andaba mal

Emma: (dándole comida a espurr) con este nuevo trabajo ya no pasaremos hambre, y lo único que tengo que hacer es ponerme un traje y quedarme dormida

CONTINUARA

**Emma y Mimi son los nombres en ingles de Matière y peluchín, ósea ya saben quién es este personaje dentro del juego. Ash ahora tiene un mega aro de color azul y es el del opening que aparece en el anime, por eso es que escogí ese color y el mega de Ash pues aún no lo revelare o los revelare**


	21. Chapter 21

CAPITULO 21: LA CHICA DE UNOVA

Todo el grupo desde hace unos días que había salido de ciudad Shalour y dentro de la ruta en la que estaban ya habían armado el campamento para poder descansar. En estos momentos Dawn estaba entrenando junto con sus pokemon o mejor dicho

Ash: oigan, no huelen a quemado

Serena: ahora que lo dices

Todos voltean y ven a Dawn junto a todos sus pokemon que habían sido rostizados por el poder eléctrico de mareep, incluso mamoswine que es tipo tierra quedo inconsciente

Clemont: creo que a mareep lo que le falta es cariño

Bonnie: si, le falta amor

Ambos hermanos se acercan a acariciar a mareep pero este les da una descarga eléctrica que los deja más inconscientes que cuando los inventos de Clemont explota

Ash: ese mareep me recuerda a mi charizard

Serena: ¿tienes un charizard?

Ash: si, pero mi relación con él no era tan brusca como la de Dawn y mareep

Serena: pues ese mareep es demasiado fuerte pero también tiene muchos problemas de conducta

Ash: si, le falta mucho para que él y Dawn se lleven muy bien

Luego de esa conversación Ash y Serena se acercaron a ayudar a que el resto del grupo recobre la conciencia después del chispazo que dio mareep

Dawn: ¡ya no sé qué hacer! mareep a veces me obedece y otras no, a veces no sé qué es lo que él quiere

Serena: deberías calmarte, todo a su tiempo

Dawn: (suspirando) creo que tienen razón

Clemont: quizás cuando evolucione su actitud cambie

Dawn: puede que si

Ash: o quizás empeore

Bonnie: oigan cambiemos esas caras y hagamos algo divertido

Todos los chicos se pusieron a pensar que es lo que pueden hacer así que como no se les ocurrió nada lo único que hicieron fue empezar a preparar las cosas para el almuerzo y como se les hiso tarde decidieron quedarse en el lugar a acampar, ya era de noche y todos estaban cenando mientras que Ash miraba su piedra activadora detenidamente

Clemont: ¿te pasa algo?

Ash: no, solo que… ahora que tengo esto

Dawn: Ash, yo también tengo una piedra activadora y no me estoy preocupando mucho como tu

Ash: si pero ya viste como fue que el lucario de Korrina perdió el control, o como es que el señor Gurkinn nos dijo de que algunos morían en el intento

Serena: ustedes dos tienen una gran responsabilidad con esas piedras

Dawn: pues ahora que lo dices… quizás termine usando este collar como pieza de joyería al fin y al cabo

Ash: puede que también haga lo mismo, la idea de tener un pokemon muy poderoso es tentadora pero también algo peligrosa

Todos seguían conversando sobre el tema de la megaevolucion y las piedras activadoras pero de la nada un sonido se escucha, era un sonido que solo Ash y Dawn podían reconocer pues durante su viaje por Unova lo escuchaban a menudo pero esta era la primera vez que lo escuchaban en Kalos

Dawn: (mirando su videomisor) esto es raro, hace mucho tiempo que no sonaba

Serena: eso significa que te están llamando

Dawn: si, pero quien, ósea yo no conozco a nadie en Kalos que tenga uno de estos y yo nada más lo eh estado usando para ver la hora (seguía sonando)

Bonnie: (con los ojos brillosos) ¡puede que sea un admirador secreto! (seguía sonando)

Clemont: Bonnie no digas tonterías (seguía sonando)

Ash: mejor contesta para saber quién es (seguía sonando)

Dawn: de acuerdo (seguía sonando)

Dawn contesto la llamada y al instante de contestar en la pantalla aparece una chica de cabello castaño con una gorra blanca de toques rosados

¿?: ¡hola Dawn ha pasado tiempo!

Dawn: (O_O) …

¿?: ¡¿que te sucede?!

Ash: (se acerca a Dawn) oye Dawn que te… (mira la pantalla del videomisor y queda con una cara O_O)

¿?: Ash como estas… ¡oigan acaso así es la forma de saludar a una vieja amiga!

Ash – Dawn: ¡Hilda!

Hilda: por fin que reaccionan

Ash: pero… pero

Dawn: como…

Hilda: si se preguntan cómo es que logre hacer la llamada, es porque estoy en el espacio marítimo de Kalos

Ash: ¡estas viniendo a Kalos!

Hilda: ajam, y mañana en la tarde estoy llegando a ciudad Coumarine

Dawn: estupendo, mañana nosotros estaremos en esa ciudad

Hilda: en ese caso mañana vallan a recogerme y… (no puede terminar porque se escucha la voz de alguien llamándola) maldición porque me tiene que pasar esto a mi… escuchen por favor se los suplico, mañana vengan lo más temprano que puedan a recogerme ya les explicare el resto tengo que cortar (se corta la llamada)

Ash: que es lo que le pasa a Hilda, ósea para poner esa cara que puso al final debe de ser algo trágico

Dawn: y conociéndola, debe ser algo muy trágico porque ella no es de esas que se asustan

Bonnie: oigan que está pasando

Serena: y porque tenían esas caras raras

Clemont: y también porque estaban balbuceando

Ash: pues una amiga de Unova nos acaba de llamar

Dawn: y ella va a llegar mañana a ciudad Coumarine

Bonnie: así que una nueva amiga ¡genial habrá más compañía!

Clemont: y como se llama

Dawn: Hilda

Ash: aunque la verdad… porque estuviera aquí

Serena: ¡no es obvio! el mundial de bálfut esa a la vuelta de la esquina

Dawn: si, puede que venga por eso

Todos seguían conversando pero de la nada varios pokemon empezaron a llegar al lugar donde se encontraban, todos eran la misma especie

Ash: y ellos son… (sacando la pokedex) "Skiddo: se dice que fue la primera especie de pokemon que se acostumbró a vivir con los seres humanos. Tiene una naturaleza muy afable"

Bonnie: (acariciando a los skiddo) son muy bonitos

Serena: se ven muy tranquilos

Todos empezaron a acariciar a los skiddo hasta que una señora apareció

¿?: disculpen, mis skiddo no les han traído problemas

Ash: no

¿?: menos mal, es que algunos son un poco traviesos y se fueron del rancho

Dawn: (acariciando a los skiddos) no creo pokemon tan lindos causen problemas (se acuerda de mareep)

¿?: me llamo Marian y todos estos skiddos que ven son míos

Bonnie: todos estos pokemon son de usted

Marian: en realidad son de mi familia y los alquilamos a estos skiddo para que crucen hasta ciudad Coumarine

Ash: ¡usan estos skiddo para cruzar la ruta!

Dawn: y en cuanto tiempo logran llegar a ciudad Coumarine usando a skiddo

Marian: dos horas, los skiddo son muy rápidos

Ash: espera un momento (se voltea al grupo) son las 7 de la noche y si nos vamos ahora mismo llegaremos aproximadamente a las 9 y podríamos descansar en el centro pokemon

Serena: por mi bien, yo quiero dormir en una cómoda cama

Bonnie: ¡yo quiero montar a un skiddo!

Dawn: yo concuerdo con Serena

Clemont: y yo también, estos días estuvimos durmiendo en el suelo

Todos acordaron montar a los skiddo para llegar a ciudad Coumarine y a las 9:30 pm llegaron a la ciudad y empezaron a caminar por las calles, a todos les gustaba la ciudad pues tenía un puerto muy bonito y un faro que iluminaba el lugar

Dawn: este lugar es hermoso

Bonnie: y también miren el mar, se ve tan tranquilo

Serena: cuando crezca quisiera venir a vivir a este lugar

Ash: pues la ciudad se ve tranquila

Clemont: oigan primero vallamos a buscar un centro pokemon y luego seguimos viendo la ciudad

Todos se fueron al centro pokemon pero para llegar tuvieron que tomar un monorriel que los llevaría a otra parte de la ciudad, ya cuando llegaron al centro pokemon lograron registrarse y nada más pudieron encontrar una habitación de literas, luego se fueron a pasear por la ciudad y después se fueron a descansar. El día siguiente paso normal y Ash se enteró de que había un gimnasio en la ciudad pero tuvo que aguantarse para esperar a Hilda. Pasaron las horas y Dawn fue llamada por su videomisor lo que indicaba que Hilda estaba a punto de llegar así que todo el grupo ya estaba en los muelles esperando el barco

Dawn: cómo crees que le haya ido en los concursos de Kanto

Ash: ella es buena entrenadora así que supongo que le habrá ido bien

Ash y Dawn seguían conversando entre ellos sobre Hilda, entonces un munna aparece en flotando y empieza a saludar con mucha alegría a Ash y a Dawn

Ash: si tu estas aquí…

Dawn: (señalando un barco) ¡mira!

En el barco al que señalaba se podía ver a Hilda feliz levantando las manos, pasaron los minutos y el barco toco el puerto e Hilda bajo con todas sus cosas a saludar a Ash y a Dawn

Hilda: ¡Ash Dawn! ¡que feliz de volver a verlos! (Hilda abraza a ambos entrenadores) ¡pikachu piplup me alegra volver también a verlos! (Hilda abraza a ambos pokemon y estos también la abrazan)

Ash: también es un gusto verte Hilda

Dawn: a mí también, por cierto ellos son nuestros amigos

Serena: hola me llamo Serena, me hablaron mucho de ti

Clemont: yo soy Clemont

Bonnie: y yo Bonnie y este es dedenne (dedenne sale de su bolsa a saludar)

Hilda: así que son los nuevos amigos de Ash y Dawn (justo cuando iba a seguir conversando se acuerda de algo) ¡demonios! ¡rápido vayámonos del puerto!

Dawn: ¿qué te sucede?

Ash: ayer también pusiste esa cara

Hilda: ¡no puedo decirlo… por favor salgamos de aquí rápido!

Todo el grupo al ver a Hilda desesperada decidieron salir del puerto e irse a un lugar más alejado, se metieron al monorriel y se fueron al otro lado de la ciudad específicamente a un restaurante

Dawn: y bien Hilda, como te ha ido en tu viaje por Kanto

Hilda: míralo por ti misma

Hilda saca un estuche de listones, se veía con 5 listones y también saco una foto donde se le ve a ella haber ganado el gran festival

Ash: eres impresionante, en tu primer intento lograste ganarlo

Hilda: y no solo eso

Hilda saca un estuche de medallas en las que tenía también las 8 medallas

Clemont: con que así son las medallas de Kanto

Serena: eres muy buena para tener las medallas y también los listones

Hilda: al principio nada más me iba a concentrar en los concursos pero cuando vi a Ash en sus batallas de gimnasio en Unova, pues me decidí por probar suerte y sin querer queriendo resulte dentro de la liga compitiendo

Ash: ¡participaste en la liga! ¡¿en qué puesto quedaste?!

Hilda: entre los cuatro mejores

Ash: ¡entre los cuatro mejores!

Ash le dio un aura de depresión y se fue a una esquina del restaurante mientras decía "no es justo yo en mi primer intento llegue a los 16 mejores" todos lo miraban O_O y pikachu sale a su encuentro tocándole la espalda al mismo tiempo que espeon salía de su pokeball y junto a pikachu consolaban a Ash como diciéndole "tranquilo amigo no es para tanto"

Hilda: ¡tienes un espeon! (se va a acariciar a espeon) sabes, yo tengo un eevee

Hilda saca la pokeball de su eevee y este se materializa, él y espeon se empezaron a ver y al poco tiempo se empezaron a llevar bien

Ash: (volviendo a la normalidad) donde lo atrapaste

Hilda: en ciudad Azulona

Dawn: y porque no lo has evolucionado

Hilda: quieres saber la respuesta ¡Ash te reto a una batalla! ¡tú espeon contra mi eevee!

Ash: ¡de acuerdo!

El grupo luego de haber comido se fueron a buscar un campo de batalla, ya estando en el lugar ambos entrenadores se posicionaron

Ash: ¡bien espeon empecemos con poder psíquico!

Hilda: ¡eevee usa rayo carga!

Todos: (O_O) ¿rayo carga?

Eevee rápidamente se transforma en jolteon y superando la velocidad de espeon usa rayo carga sobre el aumentando su ataque especial de paso

Todos: (shock) ese… ese…

Hilda: sorprendidos, mi eevee puede cambiar de forma entre jolteon, flareon y vaporeon a voluntad ¡ahora usa fuego fatuo!

Eevee cambia de forma y se transforma en flareon, este usa fuego fatuo pero el ataque rebota hacia flareon, espeon tenía la habilidad espejo mágico

Hilda: no importa, mi flareon tiene la habilidad absorbe fuego así que sus ataques de fuego se han potenciado ¡ahora flareon usa lanzallamas!

Ash: espeon usa poder psíquico

Espeon obedece y al chocar ambos ataques se produce una explosión y cuando el humo se disipo flareon ya no estaba

Ash: ¡espeon estate alerta!

De la nada de un charco de agua vaporeon sale a atacar a espeon con rayo de hielo pero este logra esquivar por poco el ataque

Ash: ¡espeon debes de concéntrate un poco más! ¡vuelve a usar poder psíquico!

Antes que vaporeon pueda cambiar de forma espeon le acierta el golpe dejándolo aturdido y aprovechando la situación usa bola sombra contra vaporeon dejándolo debilitado, mientras que Ash e Hilda se felicitaban por la batalla, un trio estaba observándolos desde lejos

Jessie: ella no es la tarada de Unova

Meowth: si, y tiene un eevee que se transforma a voluntad

James: ahora imagínense si tuviésemos ese eevee y se lo diéramos al jefe

Meowth: seria increíble, con un pokemon así de raro nos ascendería a ejecutivos

Jessie: en ese caso vallamos a por eevee

James: yo te sigo

Meowth: ¡esperen un momento!

Jessie – James: ¿Qué sucede?

Meowth: el bobo y la de pelo azul tienen una piedra activadora

Jessie y James cogen empiezan a observan con cuidado y era cierto lo que decía meowth

Jessie: en ese caso cojamos a ese eevee y también sus piedras

El trio empezó a planear un plan para robar. Volviendo con el grupo, Hilda lanza todas sus pokeball de la que salen todos sus pokemon, Ash y Daw se alegraron al ver a excadrill, dragonite, darumaka y a emolga; el resto del grupo también saca a sus pokemon

Ash: tus pokemon se ven más fuertes

Hilda: ¡Dawn tienes un mareep! ¡que lindo!

Dawn: si pero…

Hilda se acerca para acariciarlo pero mareep le da una descarga eléctrica dejándola aturdida, todos sus pokemon se acercan a Hilda para asegurarse que este bien

Dawn: me olvide decirte que mareep tiene pequeños problemas de conducta

Hilda recobra el conocimiento y se da cuenta del aro de Ash y del collar de Dawn pero lo que le impresiono es la piedra incrustada que era idéntica en ambos

Hilda: (seria) Ash tú tienes un aro en la muñeca y Dawn tiene un collar y en ambos hay una piedra exactamente igual (su cara cambia y sus ojos brillan de felicidad) ¡lo sabía! ¡era cuestión de tiempo! ¡ustedes dos ya son novios!

Ash y Dawn quedaron con cara O_O Clemont y Bonnie estaban sorprendidos por lo que dijo Hilda e incluso llegaron a pensar que ellos si eran novios pero nada más en secreto en cambio Serena al escuchar eso le dolió mucho

Hilda: ¡lo sabía! ¡sabía que en este viaje se darían cuenta de sus sentimientos!

Ash – Dawn: (en shock) pero…

Hilda: (interrumpiendo) ese beso que se dieron en Unova fue el detonante de todo, verdad

Serena: ¡¿BESO?!

Clemont – Bonnie: ¡¿Ash y Dawn se besaron?!

Ash – Dawn: ¡ESPEREN ESTO NO ES LO QUE PARECE!

Ash: (nerviosos) ¡estábamos siendo perseguidos por un dragón y yo me quede inmóvil por el miedo y ella me beso para que recuperara la conciencia!

Dawn: (nerviosa) ¡lo que dice es cierto, ese beso no significo nada!

Hilda: (con cara picara) entonces porque al rato ustedes estaban durmiendo acurrucados dentro de la cueva

Ash – Dawn: ¡TAMBIEN PODEMOS EXPLICAR ESO!

Clemont y Bonnie estaban que se reían mentalmente por la reacción de sus amigos mientras que Serena no se podía explicar porque le dolía lo que escuchaba, luego de una larga explicación por parte de Ash y de Dawn

Ash: y eso fue todo lo que paso

Clemont: tiene sentido

Dawn: por eso, nunca paso nada en ese lugar

Bonnie: les creemos

Hilda: pues yo no me lo creo ni en lo más mínimo

Ash – Dawn: ¡OYE!

Serena: ¡podemos cambiar de tema!

Todos la quedan mirando un poco raro, a pesar que Ash y Dawn aclararon todo lo que paso en Unova, a Serena lo incomodaba mucho que sigan hablando del tema

Ash: de acuerdo… Hilda ¿Por qué estabas asustada?

Hilda: (nerviosa) eso es algo de lo que no quiero hablar

Dawn: no quiero parecer grosera ni nada pero ¿por qué estás en Kalos?

Hilda: por dos razones: la primera es por el mundial de bálfut que será en unos días y la segunda es porque mi papá trabaja en Kalos y él fue el que me mando los pasajes y también vine a verlo

Ash: me habia olvidado de eso

Hilda: pues…

No logra terminar de hablar porque varios cubos pequeños aparecen y empieza a enjaular a todos los pokemon que encontraban

Hilda: ¡pero…

Al mismo tiempo un pequeño helicóptero aparece y por medio de un megáfono los de adentro empiezan a hablar

Jessi: ¡Prepárense para los problemas!

James: ¡Mas Vale que teman!

Jessi: ¡Para proteger al mundo de la devastación!

James: ¡Para unir a los pueblos dentro de nuestra nación!

Jessi: ¡Para denunciar los males de la verdad y el amor!

James: ¡Y extender nuestro reino hasta las estrellas!

Jessie: ¡Jessie!

James: ¡James!

Jessie: ¡El Equipo Rocket viajando a la velocidad de la luz!

James: ¡Ríndanse ahora o prepárense para luchar!

Meowth: ¡Meowth así es!

Hilda: con que ese era su lema

Jessie: así es, en Unova quizás nunca lo escuchaste pero ahora sabes el terror que te espera

Hilda: pues si me piden mi opinión ustedes se veían mas amenazantes en Unova ¡dragonite usa carga dragón sobre ellos!

Dragonite se lanza a atacar pero el trio rocket lanza un cubo enjaulando al dragón

Jessie: ¡rápido cojamos a todos y vayámonos! (entonces observa a mareep) ¡a el déjenlo ese mareep me da miedo!

James: concuerdo contigo

Meowth: si pero antes

Meowth presiona un botón de la que sale dos brazos robot y agarran a Ash y a Dawn, el equipo rocket también se empieza a llevar a todos los pokemon

Ash: ¡oigan suéltenme!

Jessie: lo siento niño pero ustedes tienen algo que nosotros queremos

Dawn: ¡mamoswine usa canto helado!

Mamoswine obedece pero su ataque no fue lo suficientemente fuerte para destruir su jaula. Mareep que vio cómo se llevaban a Dawn y a todos, hiso que se ponga muy furioso y usa rayo sobre el helicóptero

James: atácanos todo lo que quieras

Meowth: el helicóptero es aprueba de electricidad

Mareep se puso más molesto y empieza a brillar, este cambia de forma y evoluciona en flaaffy, este junta sus pequeños brazos y empieza a crear una pequeña esfera de energía y la lanza hacia el helicóptero, el helicóptero pierde el control y explota dejando a todos libres y al equipo rocket volando por los aires

Clemont: ¡imposible!

Serena: ¡¿qué sucede?!

Clemont: ese ataque fue onda certera

Hilda: y que tiene que ver

Clemont: es que la línea evolutiva de mareep tan solo aprende onda certera cuando evoluciona en ampharos

Dawn: ¡¿eso quiere decir que mareep evoluciono a flaaffy para salvarme?!

Bonnie: así parece

Dawn se acerca a flaaffy para abrazarlo y ese acepta el abrazo pero al poco tiempo le da una descarga eléctrica

Dawn: (tirada en el suelo) aún sigue siendo el mismo

Después de lo sucedido el grupo se va al centro pokemon y consiguen logran conseguir dos habitaciones para pasar la noche en la que una dormiría Ash y Clemont y en la otra las chicas. En el cuarto de las chicas

Hilda: oye Dawn, puedo hablar contigo un momento

Dawn: claro

Ambas chicas salen del centro pokemon

Hilda: (seria) haber Dawn, porque aún no se lo dices a Ash

Dawn: ¿decirle que?

Hilda: tú sabes muy bien a que me refiero

Dawn: porque no entiendes que tan solo somos amigos

Hilda: escúchame Dawn, si no abres los ojos puede que sea muy tarde y no quiero verte estar llorando por hay

Dawn: ¡pero ya te dije que…

Hilda: ya no quiero seguir hablando de esto, así que regresemos

Ambas chicas regresan a su dormitorio a descansar pues al siguiente día Ash se enfrentaría al líder del gimnasio de la ciudad

CONTINUARA

**Los skiddo que aparecen es una referencia al juego. Lo de Hilda pues primero pensé en agregarla más adelante pero recordé que en esa ciudad es un puerto así que mejor la agregue en este punto de la historia y al igual que Abril, ella se ira y volverá a cada rato, y hablando de Abril ella aparecerá en unos capítulos mas**


	22. Chapter 22

CAPITULO 22: EL MAESTRO DE LA JARDINERIA

Todo el grupo estaba en sus dormitorios respectivos durmiendo, al siguiente día todos estaban desayunando en el centro pokemon

Hilda: la comida de Kalos es rica

Serena: tan solo espera a que llegues a ciudad Lumiose, hay encontraras restaurantes de primera

Dawn: (mirando el mapa) y miren, podemos tomar un tren a ciudad Lumiose desde aquí

Clemont: antes no había ningún tren que te llevara desde aquí hasta Lumiose

Ash: ¿porque?

Clemont: desconozco la razón

Ash: bueno ya no importa, ahora tengo que concentrarme para mi batalla de gimnasio

Hilda: eres muy hábil así que estoy segura que lo vencerás, tan solo espero que Dawn no se vista de porrista

Todos al escuchar eso voltearon a ver a Dawn fijamente

Dawn: (O_O) este…

Hilda: un momento… ¿acaso ya no te has estado vistiendo de porrista?

Serena: (shock) ¿ella se vestía de porrista?

Hilda: si, lo hacía cuando Ash estaba en el gimnasio para darle porras

Todos voltean a ver a Ash

Ash: (O_O) este…

Hilda: por lo visto ya no lo ha estado haciendo

Bonnie: me pregunto cómo se sentirá vestirse de porrista

Clemont: ¡ni lo sueñes! ¡nunca te dejare hacerlo!

Dawn: ¡podemos dejar ese asunto en paz!

Todos siguieron tomando el desayuno pero esta vez en silencio, pasaron los minutos y todos salieron del centro pokemon en busca del gimnasio y fue cuando llegaron a un parque con varios arreglos florales muy hermosos

Bonnie: pero que lindo

Hilda: nunca vi flores tan hermosas

Dawn: tienes razón, ni yo

Serena: vengan vamos a ver más de cerca

Todas las chicas se acercaron a ver las flores y las plantas que habían, piplup bajo de los brazos de Dawn al igual que pikachu bajo del hombro de Ash para ver las flores y munna se encontraba jugando en el pasto

Ash: el que hiso estos arreglos debe ser un profesional

Clemont: (viendo los arreglos de cerca) esto fue hecho a mano

Ash: como lo sabes

Clemont: yo creo máquinas y se cuándo algo es creado por medio de una mano y por una maquina

Bonnie: el que debió de haber hecho esto debe amar a la naturaleza

Todos seguían viendo los jardines hasta que un señor anciano llego a verlos, este hombre anciano vestía de verde y tenía una tijera de jardinería

¿?: veo que les gusta este trabajo

Bonnie: ¡así es señor!

Dawn: estos jardines son muy hermosos

¿?: me alegra que les guste mi trabajo

Serena: ¡usted es el jardinero!

Hilda: déjeme felicitarlo, usted es un genio en esto

¿?: gracias, por cierto me llamo Ramos

Ash: mi nombre es Ash y el mi amigo pikachu (pikachu estaba junto con piplup y munna oliendo flores)

Dawn: me llamo Dawn y déjeme decirle que su trabajo es increíble

Bonnie: yo soy Bonnie y este mi amigo dedenne (dedenne salta hacia su cabeza)

Clemont: yo soy Clemont

Serena: yo Serena y su trabajo me gusta mucho

Hilda: y yo Hilda, señor eh viajado por dos regiones y en ninguna vi algo parecido

Ramos: (riéndose) no es para tanto, aunque no es por presumir pero yo soy el encargado de todos los parques de la ciudad

Dawn: de seguro hay muchos turistas visitando sus parques

Ramos: eso es cierto, muchos turistas vienen y se toman fotos

Todos siguieron conversando sobre las flores por varios minutos hasta que un pokemon de cuatro patas aparece, este tenía en su lomo una pequeña mochila con varias semillas

Ramos: (empieza a coger las semillas) así que lograste conseguirlas

Ash: y él es (sacando la pokedex) "Gogoat: habita en regiones montañosas. El líder de la manada se decide en una demostración de fuerza en la que los contendientes luchan con los cuernos"

Ramos: él es mi amigo que siempre me ayuda en los parques

Bonnie: (acariciando a gogoat) es lindo

Ramos: vamos, si quieren acariciarlo adelante es inofensivo

Todos se acercaron a gogoat y lo empezaron a acariciar, este se mostraba feliz con todo

Ash: fue un gusto conocerlo señor Ramos, pero tenemos que irnos al gimnasio

Ramos: así que el gimnasio

Ash: si, vine a retarlo y estoy seguro que ganare

Ramos: en ese caso vallamos al gimnasio y veamos de qué vales

Todos: ¡¿acaso usted es el líder?!

Ramos: así es, soy el líder del gimnasio de ciudad Coumarine especialista en tipo planta

Ash: no me imagine que usted fuese el líder

Ramos: vengan conmigo les guiare hacia el gimnasio

Todos empezaron a seguir a Ramos mientras este caminaba a lado de su gogoat, pasaron unos minutos y llegaron a una especie de cueva ubicado en una pequeña montaña que había en las afueras de la ciudad y al entrar todos quedaron impresionados. Dentro del gimnasio había una gran estructura que se asemejaba a un árbol gigantesco, este estaba cubierto de lianas y diversos tipos de plantas

Ramos: si quieres retarme tendrás que escalar el árbol por esas lianas, llega a la cima y tendremos nuestra batalla

Ramos se fue con el resto del grupo a un ascensor que los llevo a la cima del árbol dejando solos a Ash y a pikachu

Ash: bien pikachu sujétate a mi cabeza que esto nos tomara tiempo

Pikachu subió a la cabeza de Ash y este empezó a escalar el árbol por medio de las lianas, en el camino veía la decoración del lugar, a él le gusto las decoraciones que hacía en el parque pero la decoración dentro del gimnasio mientras escalaba el árbol, era mucho mejor lo que había en los parques. Pasaron varios minutos y Ash llego a la cima del árbol, el campo de batalla era algo curioso pues en el centro estaba en campo y en las paredes era una biblioteca, detrás de Ramos que ya se encontraba posicionado había un escritorio con papeles como si de planos se tratasen

Ramos: ¿te gusta mi gimnasio verdad?

Ash: si, la decoración es algo curiosa

Ramos: (sacando una pokeball) esta será una batalla de tres contra tres con sustituciones (lanza la pokeball) aquí está mi primer pokemon

De la pokeball de Ramos sale un jumpluff volando por todo el campo

Serena: que es eso (sacando la pokedex) "jumpluff: aunque sople el viento más fuerte, es capaz de controlar los pompones y moverse por donde quiera"

Ash: (lanzando una pokeball) ¡fletchling yo te elijo!

La pequeña ave sale de su pokeball y a gran velocidad se lanza contra jumpluff usando picotazo

Ramos: ¡jumpluff usa espora algodón!

Jumpluff obedece y crea pequeñas esferas de algodón que lanza contra fletchling reduciendo su velocidad drásticamente

Ramos: ¡ahora quiero que uses ida y vuelta!

A jumpluff le rodea un pequeño brillo y se lanza a embestir a fletchling, jumpluff es atraído por su pokeball guardándose, un brillo rojo aparece en el campo y un roserade entra

Ramos: ¡roserade usa bomba lodo!

Roserade crea una esfera morada y la lanza contra fletchling pero este logra esquivar por muy poco, él estaba volando muy lento debido a la espora algodón

Ash: fletchling vuelve a usar picotazo

Fletchling empieza a dirigirse a roserade con la velocidad a la que este puede llegar

Ramos: roserade y yo tenemos nuestras estrategias contra los tipo volador ¡usa poder oculto!

Roserade crea varias esferas y estas se convierten en rocas y las lanza contra fletchling dejándolo muy débil

Ash: ¡¿fletchling etas bien?!

Fletching se empieza a levantar algo adolorido y mira con furia a roserade, este toma vuelo y su cuerpo empieza a rodear fuego

Ash: (sacando la pokedex) ¡increíble, aprendiste nitrocarga!

Fletchling se lanza rápidamente contra roserade dejándola quemada al mismo tiempo que su velocidad aumentaba. Roserade estaba siendo castigada por fletchling así que por órdenes de Ramos vuelve a usar poder oculto logrando derribar a fletchling pero este se levanta con dificultad y empieza a tomar vuelo para volver a rodearse de fuego, el fuego que lo rodeaba era mucho más intenso que antes y al mismo tiempo empezó a brillar para luego cambiar de forma

Ash: (sacando la pokedex) "Fletchinder: lanza chispas por su pico y prende fuego a la hierba alta para así sorprender a sus presas y atraparlas cuando intentan escapar" ¡bien fletchinder anda con todo, vuelve a usar nitrocarga!

Fletchinder a gran velocidad desciende mientras que era rodeado de fuego, este embiste a roserade dejándola debilitada

Ramos: (guardando a roserade) eres hábil pero yo tengo estrategias para todos los tipos que tengan ventaja contra el tipo planta

Ramos lanza una pokeball de la que sale gogoat y este crea una esfera de agua que luego se expande golpeando a fletchinder, ese ataque fue surf, fletchinder vuelve a usar nitrocarga pero gogoat empieza a crear grandes rocas afiladas que caen sobre fletchinder dejándolo debilitado, el ataque fue avalancha

Ash: (guardando a fletchinder) bien hecho, lograste evolucionar ¡pikachu es hora de ir a la batalla!

Pikachu sale al campo y apenas entra usa rayo sobre gogoat pero este esquiva y se lanza con asta drenaje embistiendo de esa forma a pikachu y drenándole la energía en el proceso

Ash: ¡pikachu ataca con electrobola!

Pikachu ataca con la esfera eléctrica pero gogoat usa bola de energía chocando ambos ataques y produciéndose una explosión

Ash: ¡usa tacleada de voltios!

Ramos: ¡vuelve a usar asta drenaje!

Ambos pokemon se lanzan al ataque chocando en el proceso, ambos pokemon retroceden debido al ataque

Ash: ¡usa cola de hierro!

Pikachu se levanta y a gran velocidad se dirige a gogoat mientras su cola brillaba, pikachu usa cola de hierro golpeando a gogoat fuertemente y luego este embiste a pikachu usando asta drenaje

Ash: cada vez que usa asta drenaje se recupera ¡pikachu desde ahora atacaremos desde lejos! ¡usa rayo!

Pikachu obedece pero gogoat esquiva sin ningún problema los ataques

Ramos: si tu no quieres venir, en ese caso gogoat ira hacia ti

Gogoat vuelve a usa asta drenaje contra pikachu y antes de golpearlo, este usando su cola da un gran salto al aire y usa rayo dejando aturdido a gogoat

Ash: ¡bien ahora usa cola de hierro!

La cola de pikachu brilla y golpea a gogoat dejándolo ya muy débil

Ramos: ¡gogoat vuelve a usar asta drenaje!

Ash: ¡pikachu esta vez será un todo o nada! ¡tacleada de voltios!

Ambos pokemon se acercan velozmente para efectuar sus ataques y al chocar se produce una explosión y cuando el humo se disipa se ve a ambos pokemon debilitados

Ash: (acercándose a recoger a pikachu) lo hiciste bien

Ramos: (guardando a gogoat) eso fue algo que no pensé que sucedería (lanzando su última pokeball) creo que ya sabes a quien me queda así que espero ver a quien sacaras

Ash: (lanzando una pokeball) ¡espeon ahora todo depende de ti!

Espeon sale al campo y usa poder psíquico sobre jumpluff pero este usa protección dejando inutilizable el ataque de espeon

Ramos: bien jumpluff quiero que uses golpe aéreo

Espeon logro esquivar el ataque y usa bola sombra dándole un fuerte golpe a jumpluff dejándolo debilitado, esto fue algo que sorprendió a todos

Ash: cuando vencí a gogoat ya sabía que iba a ganar, cuando vi que usaste espora algodón y luego ida y vuelta supuse que jumpluff era un pokemon que sirve para que entorpezca al oponente mientras que el resto se encargaba de dar el golpe de gracia,

Ramos: (riéndose) eres listo chico, antes esa era una estrategia que me funcionaba muy bien pero el pasar de los años me ha dejado un poco corto de ideas (le da la medalla) ten te mereces esto, es la medalla hoja

Ash: (aceptando la medalla) ¡bien la medalla hoja!

Todos los pokemon de Ash saltan de la emoción y luego saca su estuche de medallas y guarda su nueva medalla, luego de que Ash gane la medalla hoja todos se fueron a un parque a descansar mientras observaban más trabajos de Ramos

Ash: tan solo 4 medallas más y lograre ingresar a la liga

Clemont: por cierto Ash, tú ya tienes cuatro medallas y creo que ya sabes lo que significa

Bonnie: ¡eso quiere decir que!

Serena: ¡wow estaba esperando este día!

Dawn: y no pueden luchar aquí

Hilda: haber de que me perdí

Ash: Clemont es el líder de gimnasio de ciudad Lumiose

Hilda: ¡¿eres un líder de gimnasio?! oye Ash con cuantos líder a parte de él y Cilan viajaste

Ash: solo con otro, por cierto me había olvidado ¿qué ha sido de Cilan?

Hilda: pues, la última vez que lo llame me dijo que estaba en Sinnoh creo que dijo que se iría a Johto a participar en un concurso de pesca en el lago furia

Dawn: espero que le vaya bien

Serena: ¿quién es Cilan?

Ash: es un líder de gimnasio de Unova, el viajo conmigo mientras viaje por Unova, es un buen amigo

Hilda: y también un excelente cocinero (suspirando) desde que seguimos nuestros caminos separados tan solo eh comido comida enlatada y cuando intentaba cocinar algo por mi cuenta, esta explotaba

Bonnie: mi hermano es buen cocinero así que no pasaras hambre todo el tiempo que estés con nosotros

Hilda se empezó a reír y luego de esa conversación todos regresaron al centro pokemon, todos se pusieron a cenar en el comedor pero Bonnie se levantó y dijo que ya venía, que se le había olvidado algo. Bonnie estaba en su dormitorio buscando algo

Bonnie: haber dónde puede estar

Bonnie estaba buscando en la mochila de Dawn algo como si fuera muy importante y en pocos minutos lo encontró y luego bajo con su "tesoro" con los chicos a enseñarles

Bonnie: (levantando lo que tenía en sus manos como si de trofeo se tratase) ¡¿Hilda es este?!

Hilda se empezó a reír y Ash casi se atora con la comida y Clemont queda mirando a su hermana con una cara "luego hablaremos de esto" Serena estaba en shock pero Dawn estaba en un shock tremendo y con la cara totalmente roja. Bonnie tenía en sus manos el traje de porrista de Dawn

Dawn: ¡cómo pudiste revisar entre mis cosas!

Dawn salió disparada a coger el traje pero Bonnie se empezaba a reír mientras huía de Dawn

Hilda: (que se reía a mas no poder) no puedo creer que Dawn haya traído ese traje

Dawn logro atrapar a Bonnie y recuperar su traje, ella sube las escaleras para poder guardarlo mientras que todos le llamaban la atención a Bonnie por lo sucedido, luego de eso Bonnie se fue a disculparse con Dawn y esta le perdona es más Dawn empieza a reírse de lo sucedido. Luego de ese incidente todos se fueron a dormir y al día siguiente todos estaban dentro del tren que los llevaría a ciudad Lumiose

Ash: oye Clemont ¿sabes en cuanto tiempo llegaremos?

Clemont: el viaje dura cuatro horas

Ash: ¡cuatro horas!

Hilda: oh vamos, nosotros hemos viajado por más tiempo encerrados y te estas quejando

Todo el tren empezó a moverse pero al poco tiempo se notaba algo fuera de lugar

Serena: oigan, esto es un poco extraño

Clemont: ahora que lo dices, el tren está vacío

Ash: voy a ver en otros vagones

Dawn: yo voy contigo

Hilda: yo iré a ver otros los otros

Todos se empezaron a separar a ver los vagones y todos estaban vacíos, lo más raro era que la cabina donde se supone debe estar el que controla el tren también estaba vacío, todos volvieron al vagón donde estaban pero Ash y Dawn se quedaron en otro a seguir buscando, estaban acompañados por pikachu y piplup

Ash: esto es muy raro, al parecer somos los únicos que hay aquí

Dawn: esto me está dando miedo, regresemos con los demás

Ash y Dawn salieron del vagón y cuando estaban a punto de salir del último vagón para ir al suyo

Ash: ¡la puerta está atascada!

Dawn: ¡que!

Ambos intentaron abrir la puerta y el resto del grupo se dio cuenta de eso e intentaron por el otro lado también abrirla hasta que un trio apareció

Jessi: ¡Prepárense para los problemas!

James: ¡Mas Vale que teman!

Jessi: ¡Para proteger al mundo de la…!

Ash: (interrumpiendo) ¡debí de haberlo sabido! ¡ustedes son los culpables de esto!

Dawn: ¡¿Por qué están haciendo esto?!

James: obvio, es por las piedras activadoras que ustedes tienen

Ash: si piensan que se las daremos están muy equivocados ¡pikachu usa rayo!

Dawn: ¡piplup usa hidrobomba!

Jessie: (lanzando una pokeball) ¡wobbuffet encárgate de ellos!

Wobbuffet usa manto espejo devolviendo los ataques de pikachu y piplup, ellos junto a Ash y Dawn esquivan el ataque pero eso ocasiona que el vagón donde estaban se separe del tren

Ash: ¡demonios! ¡pikachu usa tacleada de voltios!

Dawn: ¡piplup pico taladro!

Los dos pokemon salen al encuentro de los rocket derrotándolos en el instante y mandándolos a volar, Ash y Dawn esperaron a que el vagón se detenga para que puedan bajar

Dawn: voy a llamar a Hilda para decirles que estamos bien (llamando con el videomisor) ¿Hilda me puedes ver?

Hilda: ¡están bien!

Dawn: si, ustedes

Hilda: encontramos a los técnicos del tren, estaban amarrados en un armario

Dawn: (se pone a mirar la línea del tren) nosotros seguiremos caminando hasta llegar a Lumiose

Hilda: de acuerdo, tengan mucho cuidado (se corta la llamada)

Dawn: bueno, creo que tendremos que seguir caminando

Ash: nada más hay que seguir las vías del tren

Dawn: si, será fácil me imagino que llegaremos para el anochecer

Ambos chicos estando en el desierto que los separa de ciudad Lumiose decidieron caminar hasta llegar a su camino

CONTINUARA

**El siguiente capítulo, si saben cómo va la cronología del juego se supone que debe de haber un enfrentamiento con el team flare pero en este fic esa parte será algo distorsionado pero si se mencionara al team flare**


	23. Chapter 23

CAPITULO 23: EL SILENCIO DE LA CENTRAL

Ash y Dawn estaban caminando por el desierto siguiendo las vías del tren para poder llegar a ciudad Lumiose, pikachu y piplup seguían a sus entrenadores caminando

Ash: (sacando una pokeball) y si vamos volando

Dawn: Ash, fletchinder no es lo suficientemente grande como para llevarnos (lanzando una pokeball de la que sale togekiss) quizás togekiss pueda

Ash, pikachu y piplup observaban detenidamente a togekiss

Ash: togekiss es grande pero no creo que pueda soportar nuestros pesos

Dawn: (guardando a togekiss) si creo que tienes razón

Ambos siguieron caminando pero entonces divisaron una tormenta de arena que se dirigía a ellos así que decidieron correr para intentar evitarla

Ash: (señalando un lugar) mira

Dawn: (viendo el mapa) ese lugar es la central de energía

Ash: vallamos para protegernos luego seguimos caminando

Ash y Dawn cogieron a sus pokemon en brazos y se fueron corriendo directo a la central pero hubo algo en el que no se dieron cuenta y era que había un letrero que decía "prohibido el paso". Ash y Dawn lograron entrar en la central y cerraron la puerta, se quedaron sentados un rato en el pasadizo que estaba en la entrada

Dawn: (con piplup en brazos) cuanto crees que demore esa tormenta de arena

Ash: (con pikachu en brazos) no lo sé, pero quizás tenga un buen rato

Dawn: ojala termine pronto

Los dos quedaron sentados un momento, el lugar estaba muy callado

Dawn: me eh dado cuenta de algo

Ash: así ¿de qué?

Dawn: la central, está en silencio

Ash: ahora que lo dices… recién me doy cuenta

Dawn: para ser una central de energía debería de haber movimiento

Ash: (se levanta y pikachu sube a su hombro) que tal si damos una mirada por el lugar

Ash ayuda a Dawn a levantarse y caminaron por el pasadizo hasta llegar a un pequeño salón lleno de maquinas

Ash: viendo el lugar, quizás sea en donde vienen los trabajadores para registrar su hora de llegada

Dawn: pero en donde están todos

Ash y Dawn seguían observando el lugar y piplup con pikachu empezaron a curiosear y por accidente hicieron que varias cajas se caigan

Ash: oigan dejen de hacer travesuras

De las cajas que se cayeron un pequeño robot con forma humanoide aparece y este empieza a dirigirse a los chicos

Robot: bienvenidos a la central de energía de Kalos, yo soy K9 y seré su guía en el recorrido

Ash: por lo menos tenemos algo con que pasar el tiempo

Dawn: oye K9 ¿por qué no hay trabajadores?

K9: lo siento pero no tengo datos sobre los trabajadores temporalmente

Ash: esto es raro

Dawn: si, muy raro pero…

Antes que Dawn pueda decir algo, K9 vuelve a hablar

K9: a continuación, un breve mensaje del ingeniero en jefe para su atención urgente. Ha sido editado en todo y contenido por un filtro automatizado, a continuación el mensaje "corran. Por el amor de Arceus corran. Ningún lugar es seguro, hemos aislado la planta. No podemos… están aquí argh, ay, ouch" fin del mensaje. A continuación se dará a conocer otro mensaje que fue fichado como de suma importancia "cuenten las sombras. Si quieren vivir, cuenten las sombras" fin del mensaje. Ambos mensajes fueron dados en la misma fecha. Por favor sigan disfrutando de su estadía y no entretengan a los trabajadores que se encuentran laborando

Dawn: (asustada) esto ya se puso raro

Ash: tú crees acaso que…

Dawn: ¡que este lugar este maldito!

Con esas palabras pikachu y piplup se les puso la piel de gallina y saltaron del miedo a las cabezas de sus entrenadores

Ash: tenemos que salir de aquí

Ash y Dawn acompañados de piplup y pikachu deciden volver por la entrada pero al llegar vieron el pasadizo de la entrada totalmente oscuro

Dawn: ¡pero como… si cuando llegamos estaba iluminado!

Ash: hay que tranquilizarnos, regresemos a donde estábamos antes y busquemos algo, de seguro encontramos algún mapa del lugar

Ellos regresaron al lugar donde se encontraba el pequeño robot y empezaron a buscar algún tipo de mapa

Ash: ¿encontraste algo?

Dawn: aun nada

Ash: quizás (se acerca al robot) tienes algún mapa de la central

K9: los mapas están en mi memoria, si tienen un mapa electrónico personal tan solo activen la función de transferencia de datos y tendrán un mapa detallado del lugar

Dawn activo lo que el robot le indico y obtuvo el mapa de la central

Dawn: (mirando el mapa) la única salida que hay es la principal

Ash: entonces que podremos hacer

Dawn: (mirando el mapa) quizás podremos salir por uno de los filtros de ventilación

Ash: de acuerdo, no perdemos nada con intentar

Ash y Dawn avanzaron su camino y llegaron a más pasadizos, cabe mencionar que pikachu y piplup no se despegaban de las cabezas de sus entrenadores porque tenían algo de miedo, ambos siguieron caminando por un largo rato

Ash: que crees que puso haber pasado para que los trabajadores dejen el lugar

Dawn: no lo sé, pero algo que sí es seguro es que no quiero saber lo que paso

Ash: pues…

No pudo seguir pues detrás de ellos los pasillos que estaban iluminados empezaron a oscurecerse uno por uno

Dawn: pero…

Ash: K9 nos habló sobre sombras… ¡corre!

Ash y Dawn corrieron a más no poder, Dawn veía el mapa en el proceso

Dawn: ¡espera! Detrás de esta puerta, el techo es transparente ¡rápido entremos!

Ash y Dawn golpearon la puerta para lograr entrar y al ver que sus intentos eran inútiles, pikachu y piplup usaron sus ataques sobre la puerta lográndola abrir, todos entraron desesperados y la cerraron y engancharon la entrada con una barra de hierro que lograron encontrar

Dawn: crees que eso pudo haber sido un corto circuito

Ash: no lo sé, pero no quiero arriesgarme

Dawn: (mirando el techo) la luz del sol llega hasta aquí así que estaremos libres de esas sombras

Ash: claro, hasta que empieza a anochecer

Dawn: (mirando el mapa) espera, voy a ver si encuentro una salida por aquí

Dawn miro el mapa y Ash empezaba a observar el lugar, era una sala en forma circular llena de máquinas, libros y planos. Pasaron varios minutos y una puerta se abrió, salieron 4 personas con un traje blanco parecido al de un astronauta, Ash y Dawn pensaron que eran unos trabajadores

¿?: ¡¿quiénes son ustedes?!

¿?: ¿serán trabajadores?

¿?: no, estamos en un punto en el que ya no hay

¿?: viéndolos a ellos vestidos de esa forma, el aire debe ser seguro

Todos se sacaron los cascos, eran dos mujeres jóvenes de aproximadamente 25 o 27 años y dos hombres de aproximadamente 34 o 37

¿?: hola, soy la doctora Ketber

La doctora era una mujer joven hermosa de piel blanca, ojos marrones y un cabello negro sedoso que lo tenía amarrado

¿?: soy Amelia

Amelia era también una joven muy hermosa de cabello marrón y ojos negros

¿?: ¡oigan no deben de estar presentándose así ni tampoco decir sus nombres así de fácil!

Ketber: el amargado es Richard y mi otro compañero es Alexander

Alexander: ¡oye deja de decir nuestros nombres!

Alexander: ¡doctora usted dijo que esta sería una expedición privada!

Ketber: yo siempre miento, a estas alturas ya debes de saberlo

Ash y Dawn estaban confusos por esa conversación al igual que sus pokemon

Ash: oigan

Los cuatro se voltean a verlo

Ash: si ustedes no son trabajadores de la central ¿qué son?

Richard: no estás en condición para que te lo digamos

Ketber: no le hagas caso, nosotros somos de una expedición para buscar energía

Dawn: pero este lugar está abandonado, como es que funciona su trabajo

Ketber: simple, nosotros somos del futuro

Ash - Dawn: ¡FUTURO!

Amelia: (riéndose) me gusta la cara que ponen todos cuando le decimos eso

Dawn: (confundida) cómo es eso que vienen del futuro

Richard: doctora, le prohíbo que siga hablando

Ketber: si no lo recuerdas yo soy la jefa en este lugar y usted es mi cliente así que quiero que se quede callado

Richard: ¡Alexander di algo! ¡para algo les pago!

Alexander: lo siento pero ella es la jefa así que mejor no me involucro

Ketber: gracias, verán en el futuro existirá la llamada industrias AXON, ellos se dedican a sacar energía de diversos puntos de la historia en la que se nos permite entrar de acuerdo a los puntos en la que una línea temporal puede suceder

Ash: no entiendo nada de lo que dicen

Ketber: es simple, ahora mismo estamos en un punto de la historia en la cual la línea temporal en la que mis compañeros y yo podemos existir así que AXON nos manda para que podamos recoger energía de este punto. En el caso de la central, AXON logro comprar los derechos de la central a la familia del señor Richard pues ellos eran los que tenían los títulos y propiedades sobre esta, como la central en este punto de la historia tiene gran cantidad de energía acumulada debido a que fue abandonada pero misteriosamente todo seguía funcionando. Vinimos a drenar toda la energía y también está el hecho de que el señor Richard quiso venir con nosotros para ver su inversión o algo así, cosas de gente millonaria

Dawn: sigo sin entender bien

Ketber: eso es algo que me dicen siempre

Ash: pero como sé que ustedes son del futuro

Ketber: también me dicen eso a menudo

Ketber de su traje saca un aparato largo metálico de aproximadamente 24 cm con un cristal de color rojo en uno de los extremos, Ketber apunta a Ash y luego mira el aparato y esta empieza a decirle a Ash su tipo de sangre, edad, estatura, hace lo mismo con Dawn

Ash: eso fue raro

Ketber: y este juguetito hace cosas mejores

Richard: ¡haber dejemos las presentaciones y empezamos a trabajar!

Richard se voltea para entrar por un pasadizo pero

Richard: oigan, este lugar que yo recuerde estaba iluminado

Dawn: (asustada) ¡hay no!

Amelia: ¿qué sucede?

Dawn: cuando vinimos un robot nos dijo que nos alejáramos de las sombras

Ash: dijo que si queríamos seguir vivos que huyamos de ellas

Ketber cogió su aparato y apunto hacia el pasadizo oscurecido, luego cogió unas linternas pero la luz que llegaba estaba muy opaca

Ketber: (mirando el aparato) esto es raro… haber todos, no quiero que se acerquen a las sombras por precaución ¡bien todos empecemos a armar el equipo que tenemos que estar alertas y también si queremos salir rápido de aquí!

Todos empezaron a ayudar a preparar las cosas, Ash y Dawn junto a piplup y pikachu también ayudaban en todo mientras que Ketber inspeccionaba el lugar pero veía algo en Ash y Dawn que les resultaba un poco familiar

Amelia: oigan puedo ayudar

Alexander: olvídalo, mejor quédate parada por allá

Amelia: puedo ayudar con las luces

Richard: anda… anda ayuda a la doctora quizás tenga algo para ti

Amelia se va del lugar y se queda pensando en una esquina un poco triste y Dawn al ver eso se acerca a ambos chicos

Dawn: oigan ¿por qué no dejaron que ella les ayude?

Alexander: es que puede echar todo a perder, con decirte que confundió una capsula de escape con el baño y se quedó atorada, tuvimos que sacarla de ahí… cuatro veces

Dawn se aleja de los chicos y se acerca a Amelia a quien se le veía un poco triste

Dawn: gracias… este ya sabes por ofrécete a ayudar con las luces

Amelia: (lamentándose) no me quieren, piensan que porque soy muy bonita soy estúpida

Dawn: por supuesto que no, decir eso es algo que no tiene nada de sentido

Amelia: ellos tienen razón, soy una tarada. Mi papá me dijo una vez que tengo el coeficiente intelectual de un plancton y me puse contenta

Dawn: (se empieza a reír) ves, eso es divertido

Amelia: no, de veras estaba contenta ¿eso es divertido?

Dawn: (O_O) no

Amelia: porque eres amable conmigo

Dawn: me caes bien, además no hay razón para que te pueda tratar mal

Amelia: gracias

Mientras que Dawn y Amelia seguían conversando, Ketber se acerca a Ash quien estaba con pikachu y piplup acomodando varias cosas

Ketber: ¿eres un entrenador que busca la gloria en la liga?

Ash: se podría decir que si

Ketber: (acariciando a pikachu y a piplup) estos pokemon son muy bonitos, cuando era niña en mi casa también había un pikachu y un piplup con los que jugaba

Ash: tú eres del futuro ¿sabes si yo seré maestro pokemon algún día o si Dawn será una maestra coordinadora?

Ketber: te lo podría decir pero arruinaría la sorpresa, además en mi línea temporal tu historia podría ser diferente de lo que podría pasar en tu futuro luego

Ash: es algo así de que dependiendo mis acciones, se crea un futuro diferente

Ketber: exacto, como ya te dijimos nosotros estamos aquí porque en este punto de la historia nuestra línea temporal puede existir, en cambio en otros puntos de la historia nuestra línea temporal no existe así que no podemos acceder a ella

Ash: ¿Cómo es que en el futuro se puede realizar viajes en el tiempo?

Ketber: es una larga historia, pero tiene que ver con varias expediciones a diversos puntos del planeta en los que había templos dedicados a Dialga y a Palkia

Ash: sabes, tu nombre es muy raro es la primera vez que conozco a alguien que se llame Ketber

Ketber: es un nombre falso, eso es debido a mi trabajo y la posición en la que estoy (mira alrededor) por lo que veo ya está todo

Ketber llama a todos para poder conversar de cómo será el trabajo y también como harán para que Ash y Dawn salgan del lugar, en el pasadizo que estaba oscuro vuelve la luz pero la única que se dio cuenta fue Amelia

Amelia: disculpen

Alexander: (sin mirarla) ahora no

Amelia: pero esto puede ser importante

Richard: (sin mirarla) ¡espera un minuto!

Amelia entra en el pasadizo y sigue caminando hasta que llego a un pequeño cuarto que estaba algo iluminado y en el centro había una silla, Amelia se acerca lentamente pero un grito se escuchó por todo el lugar a lo que todo el grupo al escucharlo se fueron a ver de dónde provenía, era de la habitación de donde Amelia había entrado pero lo único que encontraron fue a un esqueleto sentado con un traje blanco muy rasgado y roto

Ketber: todos, cuídense manténganse en la luz

Ash: ¿quién grito?

Alexander: fue Amelia pero… ¿dónde está?

Ketber: (usando un intercomunicador) señorita Amelia, diga su posición

Al momento que Ketber dijo esas palabras, se escuchó que eran repetidas al mismo tiempo por otro intercomunicador, ella siguió repitiendo lo mismo y se dio cuenta que el intercomunicador que recibía su voz provenía del esqueleto que estaba sentado, así que ella se acercó al esqueleto y se puso a buscar y encontró el intercomunicador, todos quedaron en shock al ver la escena

Ketber: es… es Amelia

Richard: pero oímos su voz hace unos segundos

Alexander: pero quien le puede hacer esto a una persona en unos pocos segundos

Ash: menos que unos pocos segundos

¿?: ¿hola?

Dawn: (completamente asustada) ¡es la voz de Amelia!

Ketber: Ash, Dawn; lo siento pero esto será un poco perturbador, ella está fantasmeando

Ash – Dawn: ¿fantasmeando?

Amelia: ¿hola?... lo siento ¿hola?

Dawn: es… es...

Richard: no quiero sonar horrible pero ¿no podemos… bueno, ya sabes?

Ketber: este es su último momento así que no. hay que mostrar un poco de respeto

Amelia: ¿perdón, dónde estoy?

Dawn: cómo es posible esto

Ketber: ella ahora es un fantasma de datos y en unos momentos desaparecerá (usa su intercomunicador) Amelia vas a estar bien, solo relájate y en poco tiempo estaremos con usted

Ash: ¿qué es un fantasma de datos?

Alexander: hay un dispositivo electrónico neural que está conectado con el comunicador que permite enviar una especie de correos con el pensamiento, ven las luces verdes que están con el comunicador, pues el dispositivo puede guardar una copia de una conciencia viva durante un tiempo después de la muerte, es algo así como una imagen que ya no está pero que queda grabada en tus retinas

Ash: el futuro es horrible

Richard: si pero te acostumbras con el tiempo

Dawn: ósea… Amelia sigue ahí adentro

Amelia: no puedo ver. No puedo… ¿dónde estoy? (las luces se empezaban a apagar)

Alexander: de ella solo quedan ondas cerebrales, la estructura no durara mucho

Ash: pero esta consiente, está pensando

Amelia: no puedo ver, no puedo… no sé qué está pasando… ¿dónde está esa mujer? la mujer amable ¿está ahí?

Richard: ¿de qué mujer habla?

Dawn: creo que se refiere a mí

Amelia: ¿está ahí la mujer amable? la mujer de cabello azul

Ketber: (usando el intercomunicador) si, está aquí. Espera… adelante ella puede oírte

Amelia: ¿hola, estas ahí?

Dawn estaba completamente asustada mientras que pikachu y piplup estaban en shock por todo lo que estaba pasando

Ash: (tocándole el hombro a Dawn) vamos ayúdala

Dawn: esta… está muerta

Alexander: si, y necesitas ayudarla

Amelia: ¿hola? ¿eres la mujer amable?

Dawn: (llorando) si, hola… estoy…. estoy aquí… ¿estás bien?

Amelia: lo que dije antes, sobre ser estúpida, no se lo digas a los demás ellos tan solo se reirían

Dawn: (llorando) claro… claro que yo… no voy a decírselos

Amelia: no se lo digas a los demás ellos tan solo se reirían

Dawn: (llorando) no se los diré, dije que no lo haría

Amelia: no se lo digas a los demás ellos tan solo se reirían

Dawn: (llorando) no voy a decírselos

Amelia: no se lo digas a los demás ellos…

La luz verde del intercomunicador está parpadeando y repetía lo mismo una y otra vez

Ketber: está girando en círculos, la estructura se está degradando

Amelia: no… no… no… no… nono… nono… nono… nono… nono…

El intercomunicador ya se estaba por apagar y seguía repitiendo lo mismo una y otra vez así que Ketber se acercó y quito el intercomunicador del esqueleto

Ash: eso fue lo más perturbador que eh visto en toda mi vida

Ketber: (mientras veía el intercomunicador) no, tan solo es una rareza de la tecnología (se secaba unas lágrimas) pero lo que le haya hecho esto…

Todos regresaron al salón donde se encontraban antes y Ketber usando su aparato empezó a escanear con mucho cuidado la zona. Mientras tanto el tren que había partido de ciudad Coumarine había logrado llegar a ciudad Lumiose

Hilda: voy a llamar a Dawn a ver si están bien

Hilda usa su videomisor pero lo único que consigue es tener un mensaje que decía que el videomisor de Dawn no tiene señal

Hilda: esto ya se puso raro ¿cómo que ya no hay señal?

Clemont: todo el desierto tiene antenas para que se reciba señales... esto si es raro

Serena: (asustada) ¡¿creen que le haya pasado algo a Ash y a Dawn?!

Clemont: esperemos que no

Bonnie: (sonando triste) espero que estén bien

Hilda: (animando a Bonnie) tranquila, yo los conozco bien y ellos saben defenderse solos

Todo el grupo decidió esperar un poco más y también informaron a la policía de lo sucedido para ver si lograban que una patrulla valla a buscarlos. Volviendo a la central, Ketber estaba con su aparato terminando de escanear todas las sombras que encontraba

Ketber: (mirando el aparato) esto es muy raro ¡Alexander saca una hamburguesa de nuestra comida!

Alexander: ¿pero para qué?

Ketber: solo hazlo

Alexander saco un recipiente en la que había comida y le dio la hamburguesa a Ketber, ella cogió la carne y la perforo con una pequeña barra de acero que encontraron. Ketber lanzo la barra hacia las sombras y al instante ilumino hacia donde había caído

Ash: ¡nada más queda la barra!

Ketber: estas cosas no son sombras, la cosa o cosas que se encuentren en esa oscuridad parecen que fueran pirañas come carne

Dawn: ¡que es lo que vamos hacer!

Ketber: lo único que podemos hacer es correr e intentar salir de este lugar como sea, nosotros ya no podemos regresar a nuestro tiempo, o bueno si podemos pero hay sombras por donde vinimos así que hasta que encontremos una ruta alterna nos tendremos que quedar aquí

Mientras que se seguía la conversación, Ash observaba los pasadizos y pikachu levanto su cola como si estuviese alerta y también piplup se puso alerta, se sentía que algo se movía en ese pasadizo

Ash: ¿esas cosas de la que habla están en cada sombra?

Ketber: puede que no, pero si en cualquier sombra o al menos eso creo

Dawn: (mirando su mapa) estado pensando que quizás podríamos salir usando los ductos de ventilación

Alexander: ¡bien en ese caso apresurémonos!

Alexander se empezó a mover rápidamente pero Dawn dio el grito al cielo y asustada se aferro a Ash fuertemente

Dawn: ¡Alexander tiene dos sombras!

Todos quedaron asustados y vieron a Alexander, en efecto él ahora tenía dos sombras

Ketber: quizás… quizás así es como ellos también cazan. Se aferran a una provisión de carne y la mantienen fresca

Alexander: (asustado) jefa… que hago

Ketber: mantente calmado y totalmente quieto

Richard: ¡no podemos dejarlo aquí!

Ketber: y no lo dejaremos, Alexander ¿dónde está tu casco? y no señales solo dímelo

Alexander: (llorando) en el suelo, junto a mi mochila

Ash se fue a por el casco pero Ketber le dijo que no cruce con ninguna de las dos sombras de Alexander, este coge el casco y se lo da a Ketber

Ketber: (mientras le ponía el casco a su compañero) ahora quiero que todos ustedes se pongan sus cascos y séllenlos

Dawn: Ash y yo no tenemos cascos

Ketber: mientras estén conmigo yo me encargare de protegerlos

Richard: ¡¿qué tan buenos pueden ser esto trajes?! ¡Amelia usaba uno y no quedo nada de ella!

Ketber: incrementaremos la densidad de la malla del traje a un 800 % quizás eso sirva

Ketber uso su aparato y lo junto a un panel que tenía cada traje y empezó a modificarlo rápidamente

Ketber: bien, con esto debe servir

Ash: (señalando el pasadizo que había estado observando) miren, ese lugar volvió a estar iluminado

Ketber se fue a inspeccionar por unos instantes y cuando regreso se notaba un poco de alegría en el ambiente

Alexander: ¡se fue! ¡solo tengo una sombra!

Richard: en ese caso podemos seguir tranquilos

Ash: (con pikachu en sus brazos) esto es algo raro

Dawn: (con piplup en sus brazos) no entiendo, por qué volvería tener una sola sombra

Ketber: Alexander, ¿no sientes algo?

Alexander: no, no, me siento bien (empieza a girar) tan solo mírenme

Ketber: ¡espera quédate quieto!

Alexander les estaba dando las espaldas y Ketber uso su aparato para escanear las sombras

Ketber: tiene razón, está limpio

Alexander: oigan ¿quién apago las luces?

Ketber: nadie, las luces están bien

Alexander: estoy hablando enserio, préndanlas de nuevo

Ash: pero están encendidas

Alexander: no puedo ver nada

Ketber: (asustada) quiero que te des la vuelta lentamente

Alexander obedeció y se dio la vuelta y cuando lo hiso su casco estaba absolutamente negro

Ketber: Alexander, estate tranquilo y quédate quieto

Luego de esas palabras Alexander se retorció y luego volvió a quedarse tranquilo

Alexander: estoy bien, estoy bien, estoy… bien

Ketber: quiero que te quedes quieto, completamente quieto

Alexander: estoy bien, estoy bien, estoy… bien. No puedo… ¿por qué no puedo?... no puedo… ¿por qué no puedo?... no puedo… ¿por qué no puedo? (mientras hablaba las luces verdes de su intercomunicador estaban parpadeando)

Dawn: (asustada y aferrada a Ash) se ha ido, está fantasmeando

Richard: imposible ¿entonces porque sigue de pie?

Alexander: oigan ¿quién apago las luces? oigan ¿quién apago las luces?

Ketber se acercaba lentamente a su compañero mientras que Dawn le decía que no se acercara

Ketber: Alexander ¿puedes escucharme?

Ketber se acercó más mientras que Alexander repetía "oigan ¿quién apago las luces?" cuando Ketber ya estaba muy cerca de Alexander, este intento ahorcarla y el movimiento del cuerpo de Alexander hiso que la cabeza que tan solo era ya un cráneo se viera por el visor del casco y Alexander seguía repitiendo "oigan ¿quién apago las luces?"

Ketber: ¡Ash ordena a pikachu que use rayo, no te preocupes por mí!

Pikachu obedece las ordenes y lanza rayo sobre Alexander cosa que también fue sentido por Ketber, ella se libró de las manos de Alexander y el aún seguía de pie

Ketber: ¡rápido aléjense de él!

Todos se fueron a una esquina y Alexander se movía pero muy torpemente y de forma muy lenta

Dawn: no se puede mover bien

Ketber: debe de ser una horda en un traje

Alexander se quedó quieto unos momentos y le empezaron a salir dos sombras más haciendo que todos estén muy asustados

Ketber: ¡todos aléjense de esa pared!

Ketber sacó una pistola y disparo hacia la pare derrumbándola, todos corrieron hacia la "nueva puerta" mientras que Alexander empezó a seguirlos y a decir "oigan ¿quién apago las luces?". Todo el grupo llego a unos pasadizos que por suerte estaban iluminados a lo que Ketber empezó a usar su aparato hacia las luces mientras que Ash y Dawn tenían a pikachu y a piplup aferrados a su cuerpo, ambos pokemon estaban aterrados a ellos muy asustados con todo lo que pasaba, Richard y Ketber se habían sacado sus casos para estudiar un poco mejor el lugar

Richard: me di cuenta que las luces no los detiene, pero si los vuelve un poco lentos

Todos estaban descansando un poco mientras que Dawn veía en su mapa una ruta que los pueda sacar del lugar

Dawn: si seguimos por aquí podremos llegar a un lugar donde se encuentran chimeneas, quizás podamos salir por hay

Richard: imposible, las chimeneas están selladas

Todos seguían conversando mientras que Ketber se puso a mirar a Ash y a Dawn y empezó a pensar "esos chicos… sus nombres… puede que sea coincidencia, una muy buena coincidencia" ella seguía sumergida en sus pensamientos hasta que se oyó "oigan ¿quién apago las luces?" Todos al escuchar eso empezaron a correr pero hacia donde iban, el pasadizo empezó a oscurecerse y el cuerpo de Alexander estaba ya cerca de ellos, se encontraban acorralados

Ketber: ¡Dawn mira en el mapa y ve que hay detrás de estos muros!

Dawn: (mirando el mapa) ¡hay más pasadizos!

Ketber: (con pistola en mano) ¡todos atrás de mí!

Ketber volvió a disparar y todos entraron por el agujero que se formó, todos siguieron corriendo por el lugar. Mientras eso pasaba en ciudad Lumiose el grupo estaba dentro del laboratorio del profesor Sycamore preocupados

Hilda: (volviendo a llamar con su videomisor) es imposible, esto me dice que Dawn no tiene señal

Sycamore: (preocupado) esto es raro, que les pudo haber pasado como para que esté ocurriendo esto

Serena: (se levanta) ¡me iré a buscar al desierto!

Clemont: ¡no puedes ir!

Hilda: ¡Clemont tiene razón! ¡no tenemos nada de información como para saber dónde empezar!

Mientras que en el laboratorio se seguía discutiendo sobre que Serena quiere adentrarse por sí misma a buscar en el desierto, dentro de la centran todos seguían corriendo hasta que llegaron a otro salón con el techo transparente

Ketber: ¡bien un punto claro! ¡todos directo a la luz!

Ash: (mirando el cielo) estamos pronto al ocaso

Dawn: no podemos quedarnos mucho tiempo

Ketber: Richard, busca en el envase de comida y trae un poco de carne

Richard busco un poco de carne y se lo dio a Ketber, ella cogió una barra de acero y volvió a perforarla y la lanzo hacia un pasadizo en la que habían unas sombras

Ketber: están aquí… ¡Dawn sigue buscando en el mapa! ¡Ash quiero que inspecciones e lugar! (le lanza su aparato) tan solo apunta y presiona el botón, luego mira en la pantalla y si hay algo raro me avisas

Ambos chicos obedecieron, pikachu y piplup estaban un poco más calmados así que también se pusieron a ayudar. Richard se acercó a Ketber y se puso a hablar con ella en silencio

Richard: confías mucho en esos chicos ¿porque?

Ketber: no lo sé, pero hay algo en ellos que me da confianza

Richard: cómo puedes confiar en personas que nunca viste en tu vida

Ketber: no lo sé, tan solo lo hago

Ellos seguían discutiendo hasta que

Ash: señorita Ketber encontré algo pero no sé qué significa

Ketber se acerca y mira la pantalla del aparato, coge una barra de acero muy larga y empieza a empujar varias cosas hasta que encontró unos cuantos esqueletos con trajes rasgados de color rojo, en los trajes se pudo notar un emblema parecido al de una flama

Ash – Dawn: ¡es el team flare!

Ketber: todos ellos están muertos

Ketber empieza a mirar los cuerpos hasta que vio una laptop así que con mucho cuidado se acercó y cogió la laptop y empezó a encenderla. En la laptop habían varios videos sobre como los reclutas flare empezaron a entrar a la central, en los videos se explicaba que la misión del team flare era drenar toda la energía que se encontraba dentro de la central pero el segundo día en el que ellos estaban, empezó a cambiar todo pues los reclutas empezaban a morir uno por uno al igual que los pokemon que llevaban con ellos, ellos siguiendo mirando los videos y descubrieron que si ellos querían vivir, había un pokemon en especial que hacía que las sombras huyan y ese era porque el poder que tenía honedge o cualquiera de sus líneas evolutivas eran tan fuerte que hacía que las sombras huyan literalmente de él, pero los reclutas que tenían honedges también fueron víctimas de las sombras debido a varios descuidos que hicieron. Con lo que se vio, Ash y Dawn entendían porque un lugar que se supone el pase está prohibido, la entrada del lugar estaba abierta pues el incidente con esos reclutas tenía una fecha de tan solo unos cuantos días atrás

Ketber: así que honedge… ¿alguien tiene a ese pokemon?

Todos: no

Ketber: si los reclutas flare murieron en este lugar, quiere decir que los honedges que trajeron aún están aquí ¡bien ahora nuestra misión es buscar a esos pokemon y saldremos de este lugar sanos y salvos!

Todos se disponían a seguir su camino pero

Richard: (asustado) doc… doctora ten... tengo dos sombras

Ketber: tranquilo, te voy a poner el casco

Richard: a Alexander no le sirvió de nada

Ketber: (cogiendo el casco) solo mantente calmado, tengo una idea ¡Ash dame mi sonda!

Ash: así que esto es una sonda

Ash le da la sonda a Ketber y este la activa sobre el visor del casco de Richard haciéndolo completamente negro

Ketber: oscurecí su visor, quizás así crean que lograron entrar y lo dejen en paz

Ash: crees que eso funcione

Ketber: pues esas sombras o lo que estén escondido dentro, actúan como una horda así que puede que sí o puede que no

Dawn: esa es una lógica un poco extraña

Todos siguen conversando hasta que se oyó "oigan ¿quién apago las luces?" todos al escuchar eso, Ash y Dawn cogieron a pikachu y a piplup y todos empezaron a correr y llegaron a un largo pasadizo

Ketber: ¡Ash Dawn sigan!

Ash: ¡pero qué hay de ti!

Dawn: ¡no podemos dejarte!

Ketber: intentare comunicarme a ver si logro hacerlo ¡Richard tú te quedas a ayudarme!

Ash y Dawn siguieron por el pasadizo

Ketber: ¡ustedes! ¡esas palabras son el ultimo pensamiento del hombre que alguna vez fue Alexander! ¡vamos úsenlo y quiero que me hablen! Es fácil, hay un dispositivo neural que conecta al traje así que úsenlo

Alexander: oigan ¿quién apago las luces?

Ketber: ¡¿qué son ustedes?! ¡¿qué hacen aquí?!

Richard: doctora debemos irnos

Ketber: espera Richard, ¡vamos respondan! ¡¿qué es lo que son ustedes?!

El cuerpo de Alexander se queda quieto y las luces verdes de su intercomunicador seguían parpadeando pero ya no seguía repitiendo las mismas palabras

Alexander: nosotros… no…

Ketber: hola

Alexander: nosotros… no…

Ketber: con calma, podrán acostumbrarse… ¿nosotros que?

Alexander: nosotros… nosotros somos de aquí

Ketber: ¿qué quieren decir con eso?

Alexander: nosotros incubamos aquí, este es nuestro hogar

Ketber: no, esta fue en su tiempo una central de energía este lugar no puede ser su hogar

Richard: doctora debemos irnos

Ketber: espera un momento

Alexander: nosotros fuimos creados aquí

Richard: doctora debemos irnos

Ketber: espérate un momento ¿cómo es eso que ustedes fueron creados aquí?

Richard: doctora debemos irnos

Ketber: (voltea a ver a Richard) oh no, lo siento, lo siento mucho

Richard estaba inmóvil y las luces verdes de su intercomunicador estaban parpadeando

Alexander: oigan ¿quién apago las luces?

Richard: doctora debemos irnos

Ambos cuerpos empezaron a caminar lentamente hacia Ketber, estaba rodeada, Ketber maldice y saca su pistola y destroza un muro y entra por ese lugar. Mientras ella huía y usando su sonda intentaba buscar a Ash y a Dawn, ellos estaban en un salón con el techo transparente, se veía que ya era de noche y pikachu junto con piplup estaban demasiado aterrados y abrazaban a sus entrenadores. El salón en donde estaban era un lugar lleno de máquinas y paneles electrónicos

Ash: (mirando el techo) ya es de noche

Dawn: ahora que haremos

Ash: crees que Ketber esté bien

Dawn: ojala

Ambos chicos estaban muy cansados pero había algo un poco raro en el salón

Dawn: este lugar está muy tranquilo

Ash: crees que…

Ash y Dawn sacan su pokedex y empiezan a escanear el lugar en busca de algo hasta que la pokedex de Dawn reacciono "Honedge: cuentan que este pokémon nace cuando el espíritu de un difunto toma posesión de una espada antigua"

Ash: (feliz) ¡lo encontraste ahora podremos salir de aquí!

Dawn baja a piplup y se acerca al pokemon y lo agarra del mango, este despierta y con el paño azul que tiene empieza a enrollar el brazo de Dawn, ella se queda quieta unos momentos sin decir nada

Ash: (preocupado) ¿Dawn estas bien?

Ella seguía sin decir nada y piplup se acerca y le toca las piernas para que ella reaccione pero aun no respondía, Ash se acerca y le toca el hombro y Dawn voltea lentamente

Ash: (asustado) ¡¿Dawn que te está pasando?!

Los ojos color zafiro de Dawn ahora estaban blancos y ella empezó a acercarse a Ash lentamente mientras en su mano sostenía a honedge

Ash: (asustado) Dawn responde, ¿qué te está pasando? puedo ayudarte

Dawn seguía sin responder y se lanza hacia Ash y empieza a usar a honedge como espada a lo que Ash logra esquivar por poco

Ash: ¡te has vuelto loca!

Dawn volvió a lanzarse hacia Ash para atacarlo pero pikachu usa cola de hierro contra honedge para evitar que ataque a Ash pero fue inútil, Ash agarro a pikachu y a piplup y quiso correr pero Dawn volvió a atacar, parecía que Dawn estuviese dispuesta a asesinar a Ash

Ash: ¡Dawn tranquilízate y piensa un poco! pero que…

A pesar de que Dawn seguía atacando, Ash pudo ver claramente que ella estaba llorando. Dawn volvió atacar pero Ash vuelve a esquivar, Dawn por accidente golpeo a un panel haciendo que el lugar de una alarma. Ash voltea a ver una pantalla y esta decía "autodestrucción en 30 minutos"

Ash: (con pikachu y piplup en brazos) ¡maldición que haremos ahora!

Dawn estaba a punto de atacar directamente a Ash pero algo la detiene, y eso era un chirrido, Ash voltea a ver y ve a Ketber con la sonda que era la causante del chirrido

Ketber: ven conmigo ya sé que podemos hacer

Ketber se lleva lejos a Ash

Ketber: ¡vamos a ir al núcleo de la central, hay encontraremos toda la información que se nos sea necesaria para poder escapar!

Ash: ¡yo no voy a dejar a Dawn en este lugar!

Ketber: no la dejaremos, ella esta poseída por honedge así que vamos a volver y la ayudaremos

Ash: está bien, voy a confiar en ti

Ambos siguieron caminando por varios minutos y llegaron al núcleo de la central y Ketber empezó a revisar en las computadoras del lugar mientras que en una pantalla decía "autodestrucción en 20 minutos"

Ketber: (revisando en la computadora) haber veamos… ¿proyecto Schatten?

Ketber intentó ingresar con al archivo pero le era negado

Ash: ¿qué haces?

Ketber: intento ver lo que paso en realidad (con sonda en mano) es hora que veas que más hace mi pequeño juguete

Ketber uso la sonda en la computadora y hackeo los servidores logrando ingresar en el archivo, cuando entro ambos vieron algo que los dejo demasiado impresionados. El proyecto Schatten fue una vez un proyecto militar que se diseñó hace 100 años en la época en la que todo el mundo estaba en guerra, consistía el organismos que se escondían en las sombras haciendo que estas coman vivo a los soldados enemigos, luego de que la guerra haya terminado y que Kalos haya disuelto el ejército, todos los documentos de lo que fue el proyecto quedaron perdidos, luego los directivos de la central descubrieron todos los archivos del proyecto en ciudad Lumiose en una casa que se derrumbaría para construir sobre ella el edificio en donde pondrían su sucursal. Ellos al ver el proyecto decidieron seguirlo de forma secreta pues si lo perfeccionaban lograría usarlo para usos médicos y también en el uso de conseguir energía para todo Kalos, pero todo salió mal, crearon los organismos pero estos se portaron salvajemente empezaron a matar a todos los trabajadores de la central así que la central fue aislada y los directivos con grandes sumas de dinero sobornaron a los jueces y al gobierno de turno para que dejen de investigar y también fueron esos mismos directivos que construyeron el tren que conecta a ciudad Coumarine y a Lumiose para que nadie intente cruzarlo a pie para que nadie intente curiosear dentro de la central, también vieron de que esos organismos no podían estar en las afueras porque nada más pueden soportar la luz artificial un poco la luz filtrada del sol por medio de vidrios como los que hay en el techo de alguna partes de la central y que si salían directamente al sol, este los mataría. Por ultimo vieron que todo eso sucedió hace 10 años

Ash: así que eso son esas sobras

Ketber: bien Ash, ahora necesitamos primero desactivar la autodestrucción y luego sacaremos a Dawn de este lugar sana y salva

Ash: de acuerdo

Ketber empezó a usar su sonda en la computadora pero esta ya no podía hackear el sistema, Ash junto con pikachu y piplup la observaban y ella estaba desesperada hasta que se empezó a oír "oigan ¿quién apago las luces?"

Ash: ¡está aquí!

El cuerpo de Alexander entra lentamente y empieza a caminar hacia ambos chicos, Ketber se para y se pone al frente de Alexander

Ketber: ¡ustedes no tienen consideración con el difunto Alexander!

Alexander: este es nuestro hogar, nosotros no somos considerados

Ketber: lo sé todo y tengo una propuesta para todos ustedes

Alexander: este es nuestro hogar, y ustedes son nuestra comida

Del cuerpo de Alexander se empezó a formar 4 sombras y estas tenían intención de atacar a Ketber y a Ash

Ketber: (enojada) ¡no intenten jugar conmigo! ¡ya han matado a tres de mis compañeros! ¡ahora mismo ustedes están en la peor situación! ¡miren la pantalla, en 10 minutos este lugar explotara!

Alexander: nosotros podremos resistir e intentar adaptarnos en las zonas más profundas de este lugar, así que una explosión no es nada para nosotros

Ketber: (enojada) ¡pues no creo que sobrevivan a una explosión de lo que equivalga a 5 reactores nucleares!

Las sombras del cuerpo de Alexander dejaron de moverse

Ketber: quiero negociar, los salvare a todos ustedes pero dejaran que nosotros incluido Dawn que está perdida en este lugar podamos irnos

Todas las sombras del cuerpo de Alexander empezaron a retroceder y este les respondió "tienen 24 horas" luego de haber dicho eso el cuerpo de Alexander se desploma y las sombras se van del lugar

Ketber: tenemos 10 minutos antes que este lugar explote

Ash: sabes cómo arreglarlo

Ketber: reiniciaremos el sistema

Ketber se acerca a los paneles y empieza a revisar todos los paneles, cables y circuitos

Ketber: ¡maldición, necesitamos a un receptor para que se pueda hacer el reinicio!

Ash: ¡¿a qué te refieres con eso?!

Ketber: uno de nosotros tendrá que morir para que el resto se salve

Ash suelta a pikachu y a piplup y se acerca a los cables

Ash: yo lo hare (mirando a los pokemon) luego de esto ustedes se irán a buscar a Dawn y la sacaran de aquí

Ketber: ¡estás loco! ¡cómo se te ocurre hacer esto!

Ash: ¡quiero que Dawn viva por eso lo hago! ¡además tú tienes que regresar a tu tiempo!

Pikachu y piplup quedaron boquiabiertas al escuchar eso y estaban a punto de detener a Ash para que no haga eso

Ketber: si eso es lo que quieres

Ketber se acerca a Ash y le da un golpe dejándolo noqueado

Ketber: tranquilos, es tan solo para que no haga una locura

Ketber esposa a Ash hacia una columna y ella empieza a maniobrar todos los circuitos y cables que encontraba, pasaron varios minutos y Ash despertó y en la pantalla se veía "autodestrucción en 2 minutos"

Ash: ¡qué demonios me hiciste!

Ketber estaba envuelta con varios cables conectados al panel

Ketber: es para que no hagas ninguna locura

Ash: ¡vas a matarte con esto!

Ketber: puse un temporizador para que en el momento de que se termine la cuenta, luego de eso el sistema se reseteara

Ash: ¡estás loca!

Mientras que Ash le seguía reprimiendo, Ketber estaba llorando y por su mente pasaba "ahora me doy cuenta que esto no es ninguna coincidencia y que en realidad son ustedes (se ríe mentalmente) es curioso porque siempre me decías que estaba loca"

Ketber: sabes, hay muchas cosas que ahora no sabes, pero te digo algo, nos vamos a volver a ver en el futuro, pero claro, eso solo sucedería si tan solo tomas las decisiones correctas para que llegues a conocerme

Ash: (confundido) ¿qué estás diciendo?

Ketber: lo siento, pero no te voy a decir nada de todo lo que se sobre ti. Antes que me valla quiero que me hagas un último favor

Ash: ¿cuál?

Ketber: mi sonda te la deje en tu bolsillo, cuando esto termine quiero que sigas todas las instrucciones que te deje… adiós

Ketber ya estaba preparada para lo que iba a pasar pero la puerta es derribada y Dawn aparece junto con honedge, esta se acerca a mucha velocidad pero la cuenta atrás termina y una gran luz rodea al cuerpo de Ketber, eso la mata y hace que honedge huya del lugar dejando el cuerpo de Dawn tirado en el piso a lo que pikachu y piplup vallan a recogerla rápidamente. La central no exploto y se reinició todo el sistema, pasaron varios minutos y Dawn logra despertar y lo primero que vio fue a Ash así que se lanza a abrazarlo mientras lloraba

Dawn: (llorando) lo siento… lo… siento…. yo era consiente de todo lo que pasaba pero… no podía controlarlo

Ash: ya tranquila, ya paso todo

Dawn seguía llorando mientras abrazaba a Ash, pasaron unos minutos hasta que Dawn empezó a calmarse

Dawn: ¿porque estas esposado?

Ash: fue Ketber, lo hiso para que no la detenga a hacer lo que ella hiso

Ambos voltearon y vieron que lo único que quedaba de Ketber era su traje y de su cuerpo tan solo quedaron cenizas, Dawn con la ayuda de pikachu logro desposar a Ash y cuando estaban por irse pero Ash recordó la sonda así que la saco y empezó a leer las instrucciones que Ketber le dejo

Ash: esa mujer está loca, mira

Dawn: (leyendo el papel) ella es un genio

Ash siguió las instrucciones al pie de la letra, en la sonda había un dispositivo el mismo que estaba en los intercomunicadores y este estaba parpadeando, Ash con ayuda de las instrucciones logro conectar la sonda con la computadora central

Ash: está listo

Dawn: quien lo diría, alguien que logra escapar de la muerte

Las instrucciones que Ketber dejo eran para que su conciencia quede guardada dentro del ordenador central y como este seguiría funcionando ella podría seguir viviendo, o bueno algo así. Ash y Dawn empezaron a cruzar la central sin ningún problema y lograron salir, ya era de noche y el desierto corría vientos muy fríos así que decidieron compartir la misma carpa. Ellos estaban ya acomodados en la carpa mientras que pikachu y piplup dormían tranquilamente pues estaban muy cansados

Ash: (mirando la sonda) ella me dijo que me lo quedara y que llegada una fecha en específico lo destruya

Dawn: cuál es la fecha en que lo tienes que destruir

Ash: ella escribió "lo sabrás cuando llegue el momento"

Dawn: cambia esa cara, estamos a salvo ahora

Ash: (sonriendo) si, tienes razón

Siguieron conversando hasta que quedaron dormidos, al día siguiente Dawn fue la primera en despertar pero se dio cuenta de un pequeño detalle que la dejo un poco incomoda

Dawn ¿en qué momento resultamos durmiendo abrazados?

Ash se despierta y se da cuenta de la situación así que rápidamente se sueltan y hacen como que eso nunca pasó. Luego de eso salen y siguen su camino hacia ciudad Lumiose, caminaron toda la mañana y pikachu con piplup les seguían el paso, todos estaban muy hambrientos hasta que

Ash: (señalando un lugar) ¡mira ya puedo ver ciudad Lumiose!

Dawn: ¡tienes razón vamos!

Todos empezaron a correr hacia la ciudad pero vieron a lo lejos a un señor muy alto con ropas muy viejas y cabello largo de color blanco que se alejaba por el horizonte

Ash: habrá sido un espejismo

Dawn: de seguro es una ilusión, no hemos comido desde ayer

Ash y Dawn acompañados de pikachu y piplup entraron en la ciudad

CONTINUARA

**Este capítulo me inspire en varias series y animes pero eso es otro tema, también tuve que leer mucho sobre las líneas temporales así que puede que en el futuro siga con capítulos con un estilo de trama parecía a esta, este capitulo también cada día lo hacia por partes hasta que quedara bien hecho o al menos creo que esta bien hecho. El asunto de Ketber, puede que vuelva a aparecer o se le haga mención sobre ella en un futuro. Para los que no saben Schatten significa sombra en alemán y por último en los siguientes cap se podría decir que será un reencuentro a parte claro de la obvia batalla que será entre Ash y Clemont**


	24. Chapter 24

CAPITULO 24: EL GIMNASIO DE LA TORRE

Ash y Dawn que acompañados por pikachu y piplup acababan de entrar a ciudad Lumiose, se veían muy cansados y hambrientos

Ash: (caminando como zombi) tengo mucha hambre

Dawn: (caminando como zombi) yo también

Ash: (caminando como zombi) tengo mucho sueño

Dawn: (caminando como zombi) yo también

Ash: (caminando como zombi) estoy muy cansado

Dawn: (caminando como zombi) yo también

Ash y Dawn seguían caminando sin rumbo por toda la ciudad y por las calles las personas les miraban de forma muy extraña y los niños huían de ellos, pikachu y piplup estaban en las mismas condiciones. Siguieron su rumbo pero el sonido de unos pirotécnicos hizo que ellos vuelvan en si

Ash: (asustado) ¡que fue eso!

Dawn: (señalando un lugar) ¡mira!

El lugar donde Dawn señalo, fue un lugar en las que varias personas que claramente eran de otras regiones estaban con pirotécnicos, banderas y pancartas

Ash: ¿pero porque estarían así?

Dawn: ¡pues claro! ya lo olvidaste, dentro de unos días empieza el mundial de bálfut

Ash: ¡tienes razón! se me había olvidado

Dawn: mira (señalando otro lugar) todos esos adornos de diferentes regiones

Ash: me pregunto dónde está la de Kanto

Dawn: o la de Si… oye no hueles eso

Ash: (oliendo) tienes… tienes razón… ¡huele rico!

Pikachu y piplup también empezaron a seguir el olor al igual que sus entrenadores, todos voltearon y vieron un restaurante

Ash – Dawn: (emocionados y con los ojos brillosos) ¡COMIDA!

Ash y Dawn salieron disparados hacia al restaurante al igual que sus pokemon, ellos entraron y rápidamente se sentaron en la primera mesa libre que encontraron. Ellos estaban muy hambrientos pues desde que salieron de ciudad Coumarine no comían algo, Ash se puso a leer la carta y Dawn con los lentes puestos también se puso a leer la carta

Ash: (viendo la carta) ¡mesero tráigame la comida más grande que pueda tener en la carta!

Dawn: (quitándose los lentes) ¡a mí también!

El mesero que quedo con cara O_O se retiró a hacer los pedidos, ambos estaban demasiado hambrientos como para pedir algo así. Ambos se dieron cuenta que en el restaurante hay un lugar aparte para que los pokemon puedan comer así que se fueron hay y dejaron a todos sus pokemon para que puedan comer tranquilamente, ambos volvieron a sentarse a esperar su comida

Dawn: ¡cómo me pude haber olvidado!

Ash: que pasa

Dawn: (viendo su videomisor) ¡hay no! ¡el videomisor se ha estropeado! (apenada) perdón Ash

Ash: y porque me pides perdón

Dawn: porque tú fuiste quien me consiguió el videomisor

Ash: deja de preocuparte, ya después lo mandas a arreglar

Dawn empezó a revisar en su mochila pero se llevó más decepciones

Dawn: ¡el holomisor también se ha dañado!

Ash: quizás se habrá dañado en la central

Dawn: seguro los demás intentaban ubicarnos

Ash: eso explica porque no nos llamaban

Dawn: bueno, luego ubicaremos a los chicos

Ash: de seguro deben estar en el laboratorio

Ambos siguieron conversando y el mesero trajo los pedidos de ambos que eran dos platos con una gran cantidad de comida que uno solo no podría terminar, ellos comían hasta más no poder debido al hambre que tenían. En otro extremo del restaurante se encontraba una mujer con un traje negro, sombrero negro y también gafas del mismo color

Dawn: ella no es Diantha

Ash: (mirando a la mujer detenidamente) ahora que lo dices… si, es ella. Pero, quien es el sujeto con el que está hablando

Diantha estaba sentada junto a un hombre de traje negro de toques rojos, también tenía el cabello del mismo color pero con un peinado algo extraño

Dawn: creo que lo eh visto en algún lugar (empieza a revisar su mochila y saca una revista) ajam, él es Lysandre, es el creador del holomisor y fundador de los laboratorios Lysandre

Ash: entonces debe ser una conversación muy importante como para que dos personas importantes estén así… por cierto ¿por qué traes revistas en tu mochila?

Dawn: aunque te lo explique nunca entenderías

Mientras que Ash y Dawn comían, disimuladamente veían a Diantha y a Lysandre conversar pero ellos no podían escuchar nada de lo que ellos hablaban

Lysandre: tu primera actuación, en el papel de aquella jovencita, siempre me fascino ¿no te gustaría poder encarnar siempre ese tipo de papeles?

Diantha: vaya pregunta tan extraña. La juventud no otorga la belleza por arte de magia, y todo en esta vida está sujeto al poder inexorable del cambio. En lo que a mí respecta, me parece enriquecedor contar con diversas experiencias, así que en el futuro me gustaría representar papeles de todas las edades. Lo importante es actuar

Lysandre: ¿pero acaso no crees que es una responsabilidad tuya como actriz ser un ejemplo imperecedero de belleza para todos tus espectadores? si por mi fuera, destruiría el mundo en este instante para asegurarme de que toda la belleza que hay en el perdurara eternamente inalterada. No soporta que el paso del tiempo transforme el mundo sin cesar convirtiéndolo en un lugar cada vez más feo y decrepito

Luego de esas palabras Lysandre salió del restaurante, Diantha también se disponía a irse pero vio a una singular pareja que comía hasta más no poder

Diantha: Ash, Dawn vaya sorpresa

Ash – Dawn: ¡hola!

Diantha: por lo visto ustedes están demasiado hambrientos

Ash: es una larga historia

Dawn: no comemos desde hace dos días

Diantha: (riéndose) eso lo explica

Dawn: Diantha ¿él era Lysandre verdad?

Diantha: si ¿por?

Ash: ¿de que hablaban?

Diantha: de nada importante, se podría decir que él es algo como un filósofo pero este algo loco

Diantha decidió hacerles compañía hasta que ellos terminen de comer. Mientras tanto en el otro lado del restaurante, mamoswine fue el primero en terminar su comida y aún seguía hambriento, el "nuevo del grupo" flaaffy también termino de comer pero aún seguía hambriento, en una esquina había una pequeña galleta que estaba en el suelo y flaaffy se acercó a intentar comerla pero mamoswine que también se dio cuenta de la galleta se acercó a comerla, ambos pokemon se empezaron a pelear por la galleta y los demás intentaban separarlos pero todo el intento de los demás pokemon fue en vano pues el poder de mamoswine y de flaaffy eran muy grandes que dejaron noqueados a todos los del alrededor fácilmente, en ese cuarto se estaba librando una batalla digna de final de la liga pokemon

Diantha: así que así fue como es que obtuvieron sus piedras activadoras

Ash – Dawn: ajam

Diantha: pues…

Diantha no termina de hablar debido a que se escucha una fuerte explosión dentro de la zona de los pokemon, todos fueron a ver lo que pasaba y lo que encontraron fue a todos los pokemon debilitados y esparcidos por todo el lugar y en el centro a mamoswine y a flaaffy también debilitados, por lo visto la batalla fue un empate, en el centro de la habitación estaba la galleta intacta

Mesero: (desesperado y arrancándose los pelos) ¡¿PERO QUE AH PASADO EN ESTE LUGAR?!

Ash y Dawn al ver a todos sus pokemon desmayados y también al ver a mamoswine y a flaaffy en el centro de la habitación, dedujeron todo lo que paso, ellos sin que los dueños se dieran cuenta guardaron a todos sus pokemon, pagaron todo lo que comieron y se fueron del lugar de inmediato

Diantha: ¿me pregunto quienes pudieron haber sido los responsables de todo ese desorden?

Dawn: (nerviosa) debió de haber sido uno de esos que roban pokemon

Ash: (nervioso) si, debió de haber sido eso

Diantha: en ese caso deben de tener más cuidado, uno nunca sabe lo que puede encontrar por las calles

El trio se despidió y cada uno se fue por lugares diferentes, Ash y Dawn estaban un poco perdidos con respecto a la ubicación del laboratorio y después de haber dado muchas vueltas por toda la ciudad, lograron llegar al laboratorio y empezaron a tocar la puerta

Sycamore: (abriendo la puerta) ¡USTEDES! ¡pero… como…!

Sycamore aún seguía viendo al par y en eso Serena aparece por detrás

Serena: profesor que… (se da cuenta del par) ¡ASH! ¡DAWN!

Serena sale y abraza a ambos, Hilda también escucha todo el alboroto y al ver a sus amigos estar bien también salió a abrazarlos y lo mismo hizo Clemont y Bonnie. Todos estaban dentro del laboratorio conversando del porque se demoraron en llegar. Ash y Dawn acordaron no decir ninguna palabra de lo sucedido de la central, y mucho menos de la forma en la que despertaron ese día

Sycamore: así que una tormenta de arena apareció, ustedes rápidamente armaron sus carpas para poder protegerse pero tanto el videomisor como el holomisor quedaron estropeados por la tormenta de arena

Ash – Dawn: (algo nerviosos) ¡sí!

Clemont: para mí eso tiene sentido

Serena: para mí también

Bonnie: yo sí creo en lo que dicen

Hilda: (dudando) hare como que les creo

Sycamore: lo bueno es que ya están bien, ahora vallan a cambiarse y a descansar que se ven en mal estado

Ambos obedecieron y se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones a tomar una ducha y luego a descansar, llego la noche y ambos salieron de sus dormitorios y se fueron a un salón donde se encontraban todos

Dawn: (estirándose) me siento como nueva

Ash: (estirándose) yo también

Bonnie: pues, por lo que ustedes dos contaron, sí que deben de estar muy cansados

Dawn: por cierto… ya vuelvo, me voy al jardín del profesor a ver a mis pokemon

Dawn se va del lugar

Ash: Clemont, creo que ya es hora de que nos enfrentemos

Serena: ¡ustedes dos! ¡¿ya?!

Hilda: yo quiero ver que tan bueno es Clemont en batalla

Clemont: bueno, en ese caso vallamos al gimnasio

Todos se fueron primero a avisar al profesor Sycamore que irían al gimnasio y el profesor a pesar de querer ir, no puede debido a que tiene que hacer unos preparativos para la llegada de unos invitados que llegaran en muy poco tiempo, se fueron a buscar a Dawn y la vieron con todos sus pokemon al aire libre jugando, flaaffy y mamoswine no se querían ni ver por lo sucedido, pasado unos minutos todos se fueron al gimnasio

Hilda: ¡el gimnasio está en la cima de la torre!

Clemont: solo una parte de la torre es el gimnasio, el resto es para que vallan turistas a ver la ciudad desde la cima, incluso hay un restaurante lujoso en la cima

Bonnie: cuando mi hermano recibió el gimnasio, él fue quien le hiso todas las mejoras de lo que es hoy día

Serena: (-.-) me sorprende que aún no halla explotado

Hilda: ¿explotar?

Clemont – Bonnie: (nerviosos) no le hagas caso y entremos al gimnasio

El grupo entro y subieron hasta una puerta metálica, la misma de la que el suelo se abrió y expulso a Ash y a Dawn del gimnasio cuando llegaron por primera vez

Clemont: bien Bonnie, a tu puesto ya sabes que hacer

Bonnie: de acuerdo hermano, vamos dedenne (dedenne salta a la cabeza de Bonnie)

Ash: ¿qué es lo que pasa?

Clemont: es por lo del reto del gimnasio, ya lo veras, pero antes (señalando una puerta) todos iremos por ese ascensor, tu Ash iras por esta puerta hasta que logres llegar a donde estoy

Ash: de acuerdo, bien pikachu estás listo

Pikachu, quien estaba en su hombro, hace su sonido característico con una mueca de felicidad. Ash entra por la puerta pero se lleva una gran sorpresa, Bonnie estaba junto con dedenne metidos en una plataforma y en la pared habían tres puertas con pantallas electrónicas cada una y también un pequeño estrado

Bonnie: bienvenido al gimnasio Ash ¿sabías que me encantan los concursos de preguntas? así que Clemont hiso el reto del gimnasio pensando en mi así que ¡prepárate porque empezamos! para comenzar, colócate sobre esa baldosa blanca que hay delante del estrado

Ash: (acercándose a la baldosa) este reto es un poco curioso

Bonnie: atención, pregunta 1. Mantiene su cola en alto para vigilar. Si das un tirón a su cola, querrá morderte ¿cuál es el pokemon?

Las tres pantallas electrónica muestra a un pokemon en específico: emolga, dedenne y pikachu. Ash sin dudarlo don veces dice pikachu

Bonnie: bien, si estás seguro anda a la puerta donde se encuentra la imagen de pikachu, pero recuerda que si fallas en la respuesta, el ascensor que hay detrás de la puerta te llevara hacia el primer piso y no podrás volver a intentar retar al líder después de 24 horas

Ash entro en el ascensor y este empezó a subir hacia el segundo nivel

Bonnie: (riendo al igual que dedenne) acertaste la primera, pero aun te falta. Atención, pregunta 2. No le gustan las bajas temperaturas. En las estaciones frías se recorren casi 300 km al día en busca de zonas cálidas ¿cuál es el pokemon?

Las tres pantallas electrónica muestra a un pokemon en específico: taillow, fletchling y pidgey. Ash se pone a pensar, él una vez tuvo a los tres pokemon mencionados y luego de pasar unos segundos se acercó al ascensor de taillow y el ascensor empezó a subir

Bonnie: desde este punto las preguntas son más difíciles. Atención, pregunta 3. ¿cuál de estos tres pokemon no puede ser afectado por el movimiento terremoto?

En los tres paneles aparece la imagen de zapdos, emolga y eelektross. Ash ya estaba un poco confundido pues esos tres pokemon son tipo eléctrico y tambien todos tenían otra cosa en común, se podría decir que era una pregunta con trampa

Ash: los tres son tipo eléctrico… zapdos y emolga pueden volar… eelektross… eelektross… puede…

Ash se metió al ascensor donde estaba la imagen de eelektross y este empezó a subir

Bonnie: eres hábil Ash, pero veamos si podrás con esto. Atención, pregunta 4 ¿cuál es el resultado de la mutación entre una baya gonlan y una baya lichi?

Las tres pantallas electrónicas muestras a tres bayas diferentes: la baya tamate, baya maranga y la baya biglia. Ash se puso a pensar con mucho cuidado pues él no sabía nada sobre la combinación de diferentes tipos de bayas para crear una nueva especie

Ash: no me puedes dar una pista

Bonnie: lo siento pero no, son reglas del gimnasio

Ash siguió pensando y pensando así que decidió ir por la suerte, se metió al ascensor donde estaba la imagen de la baya biglia y sorprendentemente empezó a subir, Ash se sentía muy aliviado después de eso

Bonnie: como que te sentías frustrado antes de pasar por esa puerta

Ash: si te soy sincero, eso fue suerte

Bonnie: en ese caso vallamos que Clemont nos está esperando

Ash y Bonnie entraron por una puerta y al entrar vieron el campo de batalla, y en las tribunas estaban Dawn, Hilda y Serena. Hilda y Serena estaban muy incomodas, en especial Serena, Bonnie estaba que se reía, también Ash y Clemont se pusieron algo nerviosos

Bonnie: le pregunte a Dawn si se podría vestir de porrista, quería verla mientras te apoyaba de esa forma

Ash: (O_O) pues…

Dawn: ¡tú tan solo esfuérzate en ganar que yo estaré aquí haciéndote porras! ¡lo siento Clemont, sé que somos amigos pero ahora quiero que Ash gane!

Hilda: (resignándose) ¡por qué Arceus! ¡que te eh hecho yo para recibir esto!

Serena: creo que ya te entiendo cuando decías que no te gustaba cuando Dawn se ponía ese traje

Dawn estaba haciéndole porras y piplup junto con buneary estaban con pompones ayudando con las porras. Ash y Clemont estaban posicionados listos en el campo de batalla

Clemont: esta será una batalla de cuatro contra cuatro, haremos esto interesante (lanzando una pokeball) ¡chespin sal tu primero!

Ash: por mi está bien (lanzando una pokeball) ¡fletchinder yo te elijo!

Ambos pokemon se posicionaron y Clemont dio la orden de que use púas sobre el campo, Ash ordena a fletchinder usar nitrocarga pero chespin esquiva con facilidad y usa roca afilada contra fletchinder

Ash: ¡eso fue…!

Clemont: todo este tiempo viajando contigo me enseño muchas cosas, se tus estrategias y se cómo contrarrestarlas ¡ahora usa maldición!

El cuerpo de chespin empieza a brillar haciendo que su velocidad disminuya pero su ataque y defensas se fortalezcan considerablemente. Fletchinder empieza a emprender vuelo y se dispone a usar as aéreo contra chespin pero este usa protección evitando de esa forma el ataque

Ash: yo también tengo algunos trucos bajo la manga ¡usa fuego fatuo!

Al ave le empezó a rodear flamas de color azul y las lanzo contra chespin quemándolo en el instante, Ash rápidamente guardo a fletchinder y saco a espeon y usando poder psíquico logra derrotar a chespin fácilmente

Ash: ¡que te pare…!

Ash no pudo terminar pues las púas dejadas por chespin atacaron a espeon dejándolo grave

Clemont: (guardando a chespin) que hallas derrotado a chespin no significa que la tendrás fácil (mirando la pokeball) eso fue grandioso amigo, ahora descansa (lanzando una pokeball) ¡bunnelby tu turno!

Espeon ataca con poder psíquico dando un golpe directo a bunnelby, este ni si quiera intento esquivar y gracias a eso logro ejecutar el ataque vendetta que al ser tipo siniestro dejo en muy mal estado a espeon y todavía fue crítico pues el poder de vendetta aumenta si el contrincante ataca

Ash: vuelve (guardando a espeon) ahora sal froakie (lanza una pokeball)

Froakie aparece al campo y las púas hacen su efecto y lo golpea, este se lanza a atacar a bunnelby con hidropulso pero las dos orejas de bunnelby empiezan a brillar y empieza a atacar con doblebofeton, froakie estaba recibiendo duro castigo por parte de bunnelby

Ash: ¡froakie intenta escapar y usa doble equipo!

Froakie obedece y logra zafarse de los golpes de bunnelby y empieza a multiplicarse

Clemont: dos pueden jugar al mismo juego

Bunnelby usa también doble equipo, se empezó a librar una batalla entre todas las copias de los pokemon para intentar detectar al verdadero. Ash se puso a observar a todas las copias tanto de bunnelby como de froakie, se puso a pensar y observo que tan solo una copia tenia sombra, Clemont tambien se dio cuenta que una sola copia d froakie tenía sombra

Ash: ¡froakie usa hidropulso sobre el bunnelby de la derecha!

Clemont: ¡usa voltio cruel sobre froakie!

Ash no pudo cancelar la orden hacia froakie pues bunnelby se lanzo a atacar al intante y rodeado de energía eléctrica dio un fuerte golpe a froakie dejando en muy mal estado, todas las copias de froakie quedaron destruidas debido al ataque

Clemont: ¡ahora acabalo! ¡usa de nuevo voltio cruel!

Bunnelby vuelve a rodearse de electricidad y ataca a froakie dejándolo debilitado

Ash: lo hiciste bien (guardando a froakie) eres demasiado fuerte amigo

Clemont: esto lo aprendí gracias a que viaje contigo, ahora saca a tu siguiente pokemon para seguir con la batalla

Ash: de acuerdo (lanzado una pokeball) bien espeon, vuelve a la batalla

Espeon vuelve a salir y las púas vuelven a atacarlo, espeon usa poder psíquico contra bunnelby y este vuelve a hacer su táctica usando vendetta pero espeon logra esquivarlo

Clemont: ¡bunnelby usa ida y vuelta!

El cuerpo de bunnelby empieza a brillar con un leve color camarillesco y embiste a espeon, este vuelve a su pokebola atraído por un rayo rojo, otro rayo rojo aparece y de este se materializa un manectric

Clemont: ¡manectric usa lanzallamas!

Manectric usa un poderoso lanzallamas cosa que espeon no pudo esquivar debido al cansancio del golpe que recibió, luego de haber recibido el ataque el cuerpo de espeon le empieza a salir una pequeña llama

Ash: ¡maldición se ha quemado!

Pero las llamas rápidamente son expulsadas del cuerpo de espeon y golpean a manectric

Hilda: ¡sera posible!

Dawn: (dejando de hacer porras) pero que fue eso

Serena: creo que entiendes lo que pasa Hilda, explica

Hilda: ese espeon tiene la habilidad de espejo mágico, es una habilidad que refleja el efecto de la mayoría de movimientos de estado. Cuando manectric quemo a espeon, este reflejo la quemadura y manectric es ahora el quemado en vez de espeon

Volviendo al campo de batalla

Ash: así que espejo mágico… ¡espeon usa bola sombra!

Espeon obedece y usa bola sombra, manectric usa rayo y ambos ataques chocan entre si produciéndose una explosión, luego de que la explosión de disipase manectric salta hacia espeon para usar mordisco pero s cuerpo empieza a rodearse de fuego y este retrocede

Ash: ¡espeon, aprovechemos el momento y usa psíquico!

Espeon lanza un rayo psíquico y golpea fuertemente a manectric dejándolo debilitado

Clemont: (guardando a manectric) esto no me lo esperaba

Clemont lanza su pokeball de la que sale heliolisk, este ataca con pulso umbrío y fue un golpe directo, esto deja debilitado a espeon

Ash: (guardando a espeon) tomate un descanso (mira a pikachu) bien amigo, es tu turno

Clemont: ¡heliolisk usa terratemblor!

Heliolisk usando una de sus patas golpea el suelo haciendo que este tiemble y empieza a golpear a pikachu bajándole la velocidad en el instante

Ash: ¡pikachu salta y usa cola de hierro!

El campo aún seguía moviéndose y pikachu apoyado de su cola da un gran salto en dirección de heliolisk, su cola empieza a brillar y golpea a heliolisk haciéndolo retroceder

Clemont: con que esas tenemos ¡heliolisk usa tormenta de arena!

El cuerpo de heliolisk empieza a rodearse de arena y esta es expulsada por todo el campo, pikachu usando su cola y sus orejas logra detectar a heliolisk así que se lanza a usar cola de hierro pero heliolisk esquiva con facilidad

Clemont: mi heliolisk tiene la habilidad de velo arena haciendo que pueda evadir ataques con facilidad cuando una tormenta de arena está presente ¡usa excavar!

Pikachu se puso alerta usando de nuevo su cola y orejas y cuando heliolisk salió de la tierra, este pudo atacarlo con cola de hierro dejándolo un poco aturdido, esto fue aprovechado por pikachu y Ash quien dio la orden de usar ataque rápido, luego de eso vuelve a usar cola de hierro. Pikachu no soltó para nada a heliolisk y empezó a atacarlo con todo lo que tenía, el resultado fue que heliolisk quedo debilitado

Clemont: (guardando a heliolisk y sacando a bunnelby) bien, ahora tan solo nos queda un solo pokemon, porque seas mi amigo no quiere decir que te la dejare fácil

Ash: eso lo sé bien, así que no importa como terminemos esto, seguiremos siendo amigos verdad

Clemont: ajam, amigos a pesar de todo

Bunnelby ataca con voltio cruel y pikachu con tacleada de voltios chocando entre ellos y produciéndose una pequeña explosión, cuando la explosión se disipa se le vio a ambos pokemon luchando entre sí, bunnelby con doblebofeton y pikachu con cola de hierro. La batalla se prolongó por varios minutos pero pikachu fue el que quedo en pie y bunnelby debilitado

Ash: (abrazando a pikachu) bien echo amigo

Clemont: (guardando a bunnelby) diste una buena pelea (dirigiéndose a Ash) sabes, hace tiempo que no tenía una batalla así, ya se me había olvidado como se sentían las batallas de gimnasio

Clemont y Ash se pusieron a conversar, mientras tanto en las tribunas

Bonnie: (haciendo puchero) no puedo creer que mi hermano haya perdido

Hilda: cuando viaje por Unova con Ash, también un líder fue nuestro amigo y acompañante, el también perdió contra Ash y él dijo que esa fue una batalla que le enseño mucho. Estoy segura que Clemont también aprenderá de esto

Volviendo al campo de batalla

Clemont: (con la medalla en la mano) ten, te la mereces

Ash: (aceptando la medalla) gracias

Clemont: esa es la medalla voltaje

Ash: ¡bien tengo cinco y ahora solo faltan tres!

Ash saca su estuche de medallas y la guarda, luego de eso todos salieron de la torre y se fueron al mirador que quedaba en la cima, podían ver toda la ciudad iluminada durante la noche

Dawn: esta vista es hermosa

Serena: como quisiera quedarme a vivir en este lugar para siempre

Bonnie: antes que saliéramos de viaje con ustedes, todas las noches venía a este lugar a mirar la ciudad

Ash: tienes suerte de haber hecho eso durante un tiempo, si fuera por mí, haría una casa en este lugar

Hilda: yo también lo haría, por cierto Dawn… nunca vuelvas a ponerte tu traje de porrista, detesto eso

Dawn: de acuerdo, mientras tu estés no me lo pondré (se comienza a reír)

Todos siguieron viendo el paisaje por varios minutos y luego regresaron al laboratorio del profesor a descansar

CONTINUARA

Como que me demore muchos días en actualizar pero eso se debe porque estuve fuera de la ciudad y posiblemente vuelva a salir de la ciudad así que si ven que me vuelvo a demorar es por lo que estoy diciendo. El siguiente capítulo será una especie de reencuentro con personajes importantes de la saga y también habrá un personaje que nunca apareció en el anime pero si en los juegos y hare una acomodación en la historia para que su aparición tenga sentido (es un personaje de la primera generación pero por razones de tiempo se borró sus datos del juego antes que saliera) también mi pequeño viaje fuera de la ciudad me dio ideas para continuar con la historia así que desde ya digo que el personaje de Ketber volverá a aparecer y también incluiré en este fic a uno de los que considero y también muchos consideran como uno de los monstruos más peligrosos que existen en la ciencia ficción, ya sabrán quienes son cuando aparezcan (son de una serie aparte pero una vez me puse a relacionarlos con pokemon y como que hay un cierto pokemon legendario con los que los puedo relacionar) por último, en la saga blanco y negro que escribí tenía una idea para uno de los capítulos finales que iba a poner pero por razones de tiempo y que no tenía una buena base como para poder incluirlo tuve que descartar la idea, esa idea será puesta en unos pocos capítulos mas adelante y cuando la lean ya lo sabrán


	25. Chapter 25

CAPITULO 25: LOS VIEJOS AMIGOS, VIEJOS RIVALES

Había pasado un día desde que Ash logro obtener su quinta medalla, Ash tenía a su pikachu en su cabeza y estaba acompañado de Clemont en un restaurante mientras que las demás chicas habían decidido salir por unos minutos a acompañar a Hilda a hacer una cosa que ella dijo que era de gran importancia. Ambos chicos mientras las esperaban veían a varias personas de diferentes regiones caminar por las calles, cada uno de ellos tenían diversas pancartas, camisetas y banderas de sus respectivas regiones

Ash: si así están las calles ahora, ya me imagino como será cuando se haga la inauguración del mundial

Clemont: viendo cómo va la cosa, me imagino que todas las calles estarán demasiado llenas, los hoteles repletos y cuando haya un partido puede que haya disturbios por lo del equipo ganador y perdedor

Ash y Clemont seguían conversando sobre las cosas que pueden pasar en los diversos partidos de bálfut, minutos después llega Hilda junto con las demás chicas, Hilda tenía una gran cantidad de tickets en sus manos

Hilda: viendo las estadísticas, la resistencia y habilidades de los pokemon del equipo de Unova y Kalos y si mis cálculos son correctos y claro que lo son… esta noche obtendré 10,000 pokeeuros

Ash – Clemont: (O_O) de que hablas

Serena: ella aposto a que Unova gana en el partido de inauguración contra Kalos

Dawn: ¡aposto una fuerte cantidad de dinero! ¡está loca!

Hilda: dejen de preocuparse, ya eh echo apuestas antes y se cómo funciona esto

Bonnie: pues como que hacer apuestas no es un poco arriesgado (dedenne hace su sonido característico)

Hilda: Bonnie, cuando tengas mi edad entenderás el hermoso mundo de las apuestas, claro si es que lo descubres a tiempo

Bonnie: (emocionada) si es así ¡enséñame quiero aprender!

Hilda: pues…

Serena: no creo que sea una buena idea que enseñes a una niña sobre apuestas

Dawn: además puede que ella se llegue a enviciar o algo así

Hilda: yo sé lo que hago (sacando a munna) primero deberás tener a un pokemon tipo psíquico muy bien entrenado como mi munna (se pone a abrazar a munna y el pokemon se pone feliz)

Clemont: ¡deja de corromper a mi hermana!

Hilda: pero que amargado, lo siento Bonnie pero tu hermano no quiere

Bonnie: (haciendo puchero) no es justo

Hilda: (suspirando) la vida no es justa a veces, pero si quieres…

Hilda no termine de hablar pues varios chicos empiezan a acercarse a la mesa, tenían corazones en sus ojos

Chico 1: ¡¿usted es la señorita Serena?!

Serena: (algo asustada) si… por que

Chico 2: nosotros vimos tu video en la pokevision

Chico 3: (tocándole la mano) eres hermosa, danos tu autógrafo

Serena estaba un poco confundida, todos estaban confundidos, pero ella se puso a pensar que si ellos la admiraban puede que de poco a poco se vuelva famosa. Serena se empezó a imaginar como una idol y modelo al igual que Aria y su fennekin

Dawn: oigan, yo también hice el video junto con ella

Chico 4: lo siento, pero tan solo opacabas el carisma de Serena

Dawn: pero…

Chico 5: además tu cabello azul es un poco raro

Dawn: (algo enojada) ¡nadie se mete con mi cabello!

Chico 6: aparte, tu acento es un poco raro

Lo que ese chico dejo a Dawn un poco confundida porque era la primera vez que alguien le decía algo por su acento de Sinnoh. Ella había estado en Johto, Kanto, Unova y ahora en Kalos pero nunca nadie le había dicho nada sobre su acento. Mientras Dawn seguía perdida en sus pensamientos debido a su acento, Ash y Clemont dieron una mirada fulminante a todos los chicos como si dijeran "¡aléjense de Serena o se la verán conmigo!" y sí que los chicos se fueron por el miedo. Serena que aún seguía imaginándose como seria si fuera una supermodelo, vuelve en sí y se da cuenta que nadie se encontraba ya en el lugar

Serena: ¿dónde se fueron todos?

Ash: ya se fueron, creo que tenían que hacer algo

Clemont: creo que dijeron que tenían que conseguir entradas para entrar al partido inaugural bálfut

Serena: o bueno

Dawn: (algo confundida) oigan… mi acento es extraño

Ash: no, bueno en mi caso yo me llegue a acostumbrar por viajar contigo

Hilda: si te digo la verdad, al principio se me hacía raro pero también me llegue a acostumbrar

Serena: como que tu acento es un poco extraño, a mí aún me cuesta acostumbrarme

Bonnie: tu acento es divertido

Clemont: yo eh escuchado muchos acentos porque al gimnasio siempre llegan personas desde lugares lejanos, así que yo no tengo problema

Dawn se quedó en silencio por unos minutos y fue cuando su holomisor que logro ser reparado empieza a sonar, ella contesta la llamada que era del profesor Sycamore

Dawn: profesor que ocurre

Sycamore: (cansado) ¡tienes que venir en este instante! (se escucha una pequeña explosión) ¡tú flaaffy y tu mamoswine se están peleando por la comida!

Dawn al escuchar eso salió disparada hacia el laboratorio, los demás también la siguieron. Dawn entro de golpe al laboratorio y llego al jardín donde vio a mamoswine lanzar canto helado a flaaffy mientras este usaba onda certera, los demás pokemon estaban regados por el lugar y piplup estaba de enterrado de cabeza

Dawn: (totalmente furiosa) ¡MAMOSWINE FLAAFFY DEJEN DE PELEAR EN ESTE MISMO INSTANTE!

El grito que dio Dawn hiso que todos los presentes quedaran asustados al mismo tiempo que detuvo la pelea, los pokemon que se escondían de la pelea por fin se sentían calmados porque ya no habría pelea

Dawn: (aun enojada) ¡USTEDES DOS ACERCENSE EN ESTE MOMENTO!

Ambos pokemon quedaron en seco, se miraron y asustados se acercaron. Todos estaban muy sorprendidos por lo que paso pero el más sorprendido era Ash pues era la primera vez que veía enojada a Dawn de esa forma. Dawn se puso a regañar a sus dos pokemon para que no vuelvan a pelear por la comida, mientras que mamoswine asentaba con la cabeza, flaaffy le dio una pequeña descarga eléctrica a Dawn como algo así de que el no volvería a pelear por comida

Sycamore: (sorprendido) es la primera vez que veo algo así

Dawn: como que una ya se acostumbra

Sycamore: no te entendí… por cierto Ash hay alguien que quiere verte

Ash: ¿alguien que quiere verme?

Sycamore: está en mi oficina, anda para que lo veas

Ash salió junto con pikachu a la oficina del profesor, cuando llego vio algo que nunca espero que sucediera

Ash: ¡profesor Oak, Gary!

Oak: te sorprendimos verdad Ash

Gary: hola Ash, pikachu; cuanto tiempo

Ash: pero… pero…

Oak: déjame explicarte, debido al mundial de bálfut es que me citaron para hacer una conferencia aprovechando la gran cantidad de personas de diversas regiones, así podre dar a conocer mi investigación a más personas

Gary: y yo vine a ayudarlo, además que así aprendo unas cuantas cosas

Ash: esto es increíble, nunca pensé que ustedes llegaran

Oak: ni yo tampoco, por cierto Gary y yo te tenemos unas sorpresas

Ash: ¡enserio!

Gary: claro, ahora ven con nosotros

El trio salió de la oficina y llegaron de nuevo a los jardines del profesor Sycamore, en ese lugar Oak y Gary se presentaron a los nuevos amigos de Ash, ambos se sorprendieron al ver a Hilda en especial Gary pero entonces recordó cuando ella lo persiguió con todos sus pokemon así que miro a Dawn pero Hilda le dio una mirada como diciéndole "ni lo pienses" así que Gary tuvo que resignarse. Flaaffy que estaba tranquilo empieza a reaccionar al mismo tiempo que la piedra activadora empieza a brillar, flaaffy empieza a mirar por todos los lugares posibles y observa detenidamente a Gary, flaaffy embiste a Gary y luego le da una descarga que lo deja aturdido. Serena se quedó viendo a Gary y como que empezó a recordar cosas

Dawn: (enojada) ¡flaaffy que te sucede!

Flaaffy empieza a revisar en la mochila de Gary y este saca una roca muy extraña, una roca de color medio blanco con un símbolo de color rojo y amarillo

Dawn: (sorprendida) acaso sera…

Sycamore observa la roca con cuidado

Sycamore: esa es la ampharosita, donde la encontraron

Oak: cerca de ciudad Coumarine hay un pequeño grupo de islas, fue ahí donde la encontramos, al parecer esa ampharosita atrae a flaaffy, Dawn te la puedes quedar

Dawn: pero…

Oak: es una roca que yo aun no entiendo mucho, y flaaffy le cogió un poco de aprecio así que quédatela, por cierto Ash…

Oak sale de la habitación y vuelve a entrar con un baúl

Oak: bien Ash, aquí está tu sorpresa

Oak abrió el baúl de la cual saco varias pokeball y de estas salieron una gran cantidad de pokemon, todos los pokemon que salieron eran los pokemon que Ash dejo en el laboratorio del profesor Oak. Ash estaba muy feliz al verlos pero al intentar abrazarlos pero… serperior se lanza y empieza a hacerle una constricción y le quita su gorra, charizard le lanza un lanzallamas a la cara, bayleef se puso tan feliz que evoluciono a meganium y embiste a Ash dejándolo en el piso algo aturdido, glalie empieza a congelarlo, emboar rompe el hielo y empieza a abrazarlo y también muk con samurott le siguen y abrazan a Ash asfixiándolo mientras que gible le muerde la cabeza. Todos los pokemon de Ash siguieron acercándose pues estaban muy felices por verlo, sin darse cuenta dejaron al pobre inconsciente junto con pikachu que no aguantaron tanto "amor" por parte de sus amigos. Todos quedaron O_O por lo sucedido

Ash: (tirado en el suelo y aturdido) yo también los quiero

Serena: como que eso fue un poco peligroso

Bonnie: pero mira el lado bueno, Ash tiene pokemon que lo quieren mucho

Clemont: la relación entre los pokemon y el entrenador es muy variada, ese es un claro ejemplo

Gary: (ayudando a levantar a Ash) y eso no es todo lo que hay para ti hoy

Ash: (adolorido) que quieres decir con…

En ese instante una chica de cabello castaño, blusa de color celeste, falda roja, zapatos blancos, un sombrero blanco y con bolso amarillo entro en la habitación, todos se dieron cuenta de la chica pero el único que no se dio cuenta fue Ash. Antes que Ash terminara la frase ella con su mano le da unos pequeños toques al hombro de Ash haciendo que este se dé la vuelta y quede muy sorprendido por lo que vio

¿?: hola Ash, ha pasado años desde que no nos vemos

Ash: pero… acaso… como…

¿?: que te sucede, acaso un rattata te comió la lengua

Ash: eres… eres… ¡Leaf me da gusto volverte a ver!

Leaf: ¡tambien me alegra volver a verte!

Ash abrazo a Leaf de la felicidad de volver a ver a su antigua amiga de la infancia, Serena al ver la escena como que se sintió incomoda y no era por el hecho de que Ash y Leaf se abrasen, si no por el hecho de que ella empezó a recordar unas cuantas cosas de cuando era niña. La felicidad de Ash y Leaf por volverse a ver se podía sentir en el ambiente pero de la nada, la cara feliz de Leaf cambio a una seria y le dio una cachetada a Ash tumbándolo en el piso

Ash: (enojado) ¡oye por qué hiciste eso!

Leaf: eso fue por todas las veces que te enviaba cartas y nunca las respondías, estaba muy preocupada y si no fuera por Gary que me contaba todo sobre ti yo ya hubiera pensado que algo malo te hubiera pasado

Todos quedaron en silencio por un instante y Leaf empezó a reírse al igual que Ash, mientras que ella ayudaba a Ash a levantarse, Hilda se preguntaba donde había visto la misma escena antes. Serena al ver a Ash, Gary y Leaf reunidos se acordó de algo

Serena: ¡Gary, Leaf! ¡ustedes…!

Gary – Leaf: ¿nosotros que?

Serena: ¡ustedes también estuvieron en ese campamento!

Leaf: ¿de qué campamento hablas?

Serena: (señalando a Oak) ¡el campamento del profesor Oak!

Ash: ahora que lo dices, también los recuerdo

Serena: ustedes…

_Flashback_

Ash había salvado a Serena de haberse perdido en el bosque, había pasado un día de lo sucedido. Serena estaba en las afueras del campamento, ella estaba buscando a Ash

Serena: por fin te encuentro ¡Ash!

Ash: hola, como te sientes ¿ya estás bien?

Serena: (feliz) estoy bien, ya no me duele. Acerca de lo de ayer… muchas gracias… y pues veras yo…

Serena no pudo terminar de hablar pues una chica castaña que llevaba un traje negro aparece

Leaf: oye Ash ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? Todos te están buscando. Sabes muy bien que somos muy niños como para ir solos por hay

Ash: lo siento

Leaf miro a Serena y también está la quedo mirando, Leaf coge la mano de Ash y se lo lleva lejos dejando a una Serena triste, ella por si sola volvió al campamento y encontró a Ash y a Leaf junto a un chico de cabello marrón que estaban jugando y riendo

_Fin del flashback_

Serena término de recordar de donde conoció a Leaf y a Gary, ella no conto nada sobre su recuerdo y tan solo se limitó a decir que los conoció en el campamento

Leaf: pues, si eres del campamento es raro que yo no te recuerde, aunque ahora que recuerdo yo iba a todos los campamentos del profesor y la verdad es que no recuerdo mucho sobre los que iban y los que no

Gary: la verdad es que yo tampoco te recuerdo mucho

Serena: (u.u) me lo imaginaba

Leaf: bueno… como ya saben yo soy amiga de la infancia de Ash y Gary, y ustedes deben de ser los amigos de Ash

Clemont: yo soy Clemont, mucho gusto

Bonnie: y yo soy su hermana Bonnie

Serena: quizás no me recuerdes pero me llamo Serena

Hilda: yo soy Hilda, vengo de Unova

Dawn: y yo soy Dawn

Leaf: vaya Ash, tienes amigos que son de diferentes regiones. Clemont, Bonnie y Serena son de Kalos y Dawn es de Sinnoh

Dawn: como supiste que soy de Sinnoh

Leaf: por tu acento

Dawn: (T_T) me lo imaginaba

Ash: Leaf y yo somos amigo de la infancia pero un año antes que salga a mi viaje ella viajo a la región de Orre, el profesor Oak le dio un bulbasaur para que lo cuide hasta el día que ella empiece su viaje

Leaf: (sacando una pokeball) y ese bulbasaur es ahora un fuerte Venusaur

Venusaur sale de la pokeball, todos quedaron sorprendidos al verlo. El bulbasaur de Ash se acerca al venusaur y este le empieza a sonreir

Ash: wow tu venuasaur se ve fuerte

Leaf: ajam, lo cuide mucho

Leaf lanza el resto de sus pokeball y saca a un wigglytuff, clefable, ditto, nidoqueen, granbull

Leaf: estos son todos mis amigos

Todos empezaron a acercarse a ver a los pokemon de Leaf con más cuidado, Oak se acerca a Ash con una pokeball en mano

Oak: por cierto Ash, te tengo algo que quería darte personalmente

Ash coge la pokeball de la cual sale squirtle, Ash reconoce a ese squirtle

Ash: squirtle amigo como estas (abraza a squirtle)

Oak: veras, squirtle llego al laboratorio junto con la oficial Jenny y quería quedarse un tiempo, como vinimos para acá decidí traerlo

Ash: (con squirtle en brazos) muchas gracias profesor Oak, también a ti amigo, ha pasado mucho tiempo

Leaf: así que Ash tiene a los tres iniciales de Kanto, interesante

Ash saco a todas sus pokemon que había atrapado para que conozcan a sus viejos pokemon, luego de esa reunión conmovedora el profesor Oak se puso a trabajar con el profesor Sycamore junto con Gary, Sycamore les explico sobre la ampharosita y Oak empezó a arrepentirse por haberle regalado la megapiedra a Dawn. Todos los demás salieron del laboratorio a pasear por la ciudad y Leaf acompaño al grupo pues quería conversar con Ash de muchas cosas

Leaf: ¡eres el campeón de Unova!

Ash: campeón no oficial

Leaf: pero bueno, eso significa que ya estas a punto de lograr tu objetivo

Ash: se podría decir que si

Serena: oigan, sabían de que hay festivales de las regiones que participaran en el mundial

Hilda: escuche de eso, es donde cada región muestra sus costumbres y su comida tradicional

Ash: ¡en ese caso vamos!

Leaf: sigues siendo el mismo chico impulsivo que conocí (se empieza a reír)

Todos se fueron a buscar los diferentes festivales, el más cercano que encontraron fue el festival de Hoenn. En dicho lugar veían varias carpas montadas, puestos de comida típica cosa que Ash no paso por alto y compro las galletas lava, también vieron varias fotos de los lugares turísticos al igual que todas las medallas en un estante. Todos estaban mirando al alrededor del lugar y entonces Dawn observa un escenario donde se ve claramente que se hará un concurso

Dawn: oye piplup crees que vayan a hacer presentaciones en este momento

Piplup asiente con la cabeza y hace su sonido característico

Dawn: en ese caso vallamos a ver

Dawn se fue junto con piplup a ver el escenario, ella veía a algunos coordinadores que claramente eran de Hoenn hacer varias presentaciones

Dawn: viste eso piplup, hay que intentarlo para ver si lo podemos adaptar a nuestra presentación en el próximo concurso

Piplup le hace su sonido característico y le afirma, ambos siguen viendo las presentaciones pero

¿?: ¿Dawn eres tú?

Dawn escucho esa voz, era una voz que no escuchaba desde hace mucho tiempo, desde la copa Wallace para ser más precisos

Dawn: (volteándose) ¡May!

Dawn quedo sorprendida, era May su amiga que conoció en la copa Wallace y la antigua compañera de Ash por Hoenn [May está vistiendo de la misma forma que en el remake]

May: ¡Dawn eres tú! ah pasado tiempo

Dawn: ¡sí! y como has estado

May: genial, por cierto como llegaste hasta aquí

Dawn: es una larga historia

May: pues cuéntala, tengo todo el tiempo del mundo

Dawn: pues… sabes que mejor te lo enseño

Dawn se llevó a May y se puso a buscar a Ash, varios minutos depues

May: ¡Ash!

Ash: ¡May!

Ambos se acercan y se saludan, May se presenta con el resto del grupo

Ash: y que haces aquí May

May: por el motivo de que la delegación de Hoenn quería promocionar la región, fui invitada junto con otros coordinadores para que enseñemos lo bueno de Hoenn, y ustedes

Ash: pues yo vine a competir en la liga

Dawn: y yo vine por los concursos

May: pensé que viniste para promocionar Sinnoh

Dawn: pues no, vine junto con Ash para participar en los concursos mientras él está compitiendo en los gimnasios

Hilda: así que eres de Hoenn mmm es cierto que es una región cálida y tropical

May: pues si

Hilda: sería interesante ir algún día

May: dijiste que eras de Unova, es cierto que hay una ciudad llena de rascacielos

Hilda: ajam, es ciudad Castelia, toda la ciudad está llena de rascacielos también es una ciudad muy moderna y ordenada

May: yo también quisiera ir

Hilda: créeme que cuando vayas te enamoraras de Unova

Ambas chicas siguieron conversando, se hicieron amigas muy rápido

Serena: así que a May la conociste en Hoenn

Ash: si, viaje con ella por Hoenn y Kanto

Bonnie: puede que sea una buena novia para mi hermano

Clemont: ¡ni lo pienses!

Bonnie: (suspirando) de acuerdo

May: oigan que les parece si les enseño el lugar

May se llevó a todos por el lugar y les enseño cada una de las atracciones al grupo, luego de eso decidieron seguir por todos los demás festivales y llegaron al festival de Sinnoh, Dawn se llevo a Ash pues ella quería recordar todos los lugares que ambos visitaron

Dawn: ¡mira esa foto! Te acuerdas de ese lugar

Ash: claro, buenos recuerdos

Ash y Dawn siguieron su camino pero por accidente Ash se topa con alguien derumbandolo

Ash: oye ten más cuidado

¿?: lo siento es que… Ash eres tú

Ash: ¡Reggie!

Reggie: que sorpresa, hola pikachu hace tiempo que no te veía (empieza a acariciar a pikachu) hola Dawn mucho gusto en verte, hola piplup (empieza a acariciar a piplup)

Dawn: hola Reggie también es un gusto

Reggie: pero que hacen aquí, acaso vienen para ver el mundial

Ash: no, vine a participar en la liga

Dawn: y yo en el gran festival de Kalos

Reggie: ya veo

Ash: oye, si tu estas aquí ¿Paul está contigo?

Reggie: en realidad no, bueno el también vino a Kalos pero prefirió irse a entrenar y buscar pokemon

Ash: ¡genial! ¡si lo encuentro le daré una batalla!

Reggie: estoy seguro que el quera enfrentarte (mira su pokereloj) tengo que irme, bien Ash Dawn, nos volveremos a ver y esa nos podremos quedar a conversar más tiempo pero ahora estoy un poco ocupado

Reggie se va del lugar y Ash junto con Dawn siguen viendo más fotos de Sinnoh

Ash: si encuentro a Paul en el camino lo retare y lo venceré

Dawn: estoy segura que lo vencerás

Clemont: oigan donde han estado

Dawn: pues recordando viejos tiempos

Clemont: pues sigamos porque nos falta ver más cosas

Todo el grupo se reunió de nuevo y se fueron a ver los festivales de las demás regiones participantes. Llegada la noche todos se fueron al estadio donde se haría el partido inaugural, todos los equipos de las diferentes regiones participantes empezaron a desfilar uno por uno mientras que en el campo se veía un gran espectáculo. La hora llego y el partido inaugural comienza, Unova y Kalos se disputaba el partido

Hilda: (con una bandera) ¡VAMOS EQUIPO GANÉMOSLE A ESTOS AMANTES DEL CROISSANT Y DEL VINO!

Serena – Clemont – Bonnie: ¡oye deja de usar esos estereotipos!

Hilda: (no escucho nada) ¡VAMOS EQUIPO QUE APOSTE POR USTEDES!

May: Hilda si que es un poco loca

Ash: pues si, recuerdo que una vez me lanzo un balde con agua helada

May – Dawn – Leaf: (O_O) y porque hiso eso

Ash: era para que reaccionara

Todos seguían viendo el partido que duró 90 minutos, luego de eso todos salieron del estadio pero Hilda era la más feliz de todos los que salieron pues gano la apuesta que hiso y tenía en su billetera 10,000 pokeeuros

Hilda: ($.$) 5,000 para mí y los otros 5,000 se lo mandare a mamá

Leaf: tienes mucha suerte

Hilda: no es suerte, es gracias a varios cálculos

May: pero incluso le acertaste al marcador

Hilda: eso es por los estudios que hice y cálculos, cálculos muy complicados y demasiado largos

Clemont: con ese potencial en cálculos fácilmente puedes llegar a estudiar una carrera de ingeniería

Hilda: no es para tanto

Todos siguieron su camino y llegaron al laboratorio del profesor Sycamore, el dejo que May se quedara pues quería estudiar a los pokemon de Hoenn. Pasaron las horas y ya siendo muy tarde May estaba en los jardines con todos sus pokemon pero alguien llego por detrás de ella

May: Dawn, que haces aquí, es tarde

Dawn: no podía dormir, así que vine a ver a mis pokemon

Todos los pokemon estaban durmiendo tranquilamente, flaaffy estaba usando la ampharosita como si de almohada se tratase

May: y dime, como vas con Ash

Dawn: a que te refieres

May: con el poco tiempo que veo cómo es que ustedes se llevan, es obvio que hay algo entre ustedes

Dawn: estas mal, no hay nada entre nosotros

May: pues debería, conoces a Misty

Dawn: quien es ella

May: es la primera acompañante de Ash y créeme, eh visto cómo te trata Ash y lo hace de una forma muy especial cosa que nunca paso conmigo o con Misty. El es muy atento contigo

Dawn: estas equivocada, no hay nada en especial

May: yo solo digo

May y Dawn siguieron conversando pero de otros temas, Dawn ya se sentia cansada y decidio irse mientras que May aún se quedó por un rato mas

Hilda: Dawn esta enamorada de Ash, eso te lo aseguro

May: ¡que pero de donde aparesiste!

Hilda: estaba desde hace rato con mis pokemon aquí pero me quede dormida, luego ustedes dos aparecieron y empezaron a hablar y escuche todo (sobándose la espalda) es la última vez que me quedo dormida en el suelo

May: así que ella está enamorada de Ash, sabes si Ash…

Hilda: (interrumpido) claro que sí, incluso ellos dos se besaron

May: ¡que se besaron! ¡cuenta más!

Hilda empezó a contarle un resumen de su aventura por Unova y de cómo es que Ash y Dawn se llevaban incluso le conto la ves que tuvo celos enfermizos por una de sus amigas

May: interesante, pero porque ellos no están juntos

Hilda: ambos son o demasiado densos o muy estúpidos, así de simple

May: crees que debamos…

Hilda: juntarlos, pues si piensas eso cuenta conmigo, ya eh estado pensando en varias cosas

May: ¿cómo qué?

Hilda: una vez vi en una película que una pareja fue encerrado en un baño y luego…

May: (roja) ¡no! eso sería demasiado apresurado, ni si quiera están juntos aun

Hilda: pero tan solo iba a decir que fueron encerrados durante toda la noche, ellos estaban desesperados por que no podían salir y porque había un frio muy grande y luego ellos poco a poco se empezaron a sincerar y al siguiente día empezaron a ser pareja

May: asi que era eso

Hilda: que es lo que pensabas

May: (roja) nada

Hilda: en ese caso, socias para que Ash y Dawn terminen juntos

May: claro

Ambas chicas se dieron un apretón de manos y se fueron de los jardines, al siguiente día

Ash: ¡quieres decir que los gimnasios están suspendidos por el mundial!

Clemont: si, pero mira el lado bueno, puedes entrenar más tiempo no crees

Ash: si tienes razón, además me serviría para pulir mis técnicas

Serena: oigan, que les parece si vamos al pueblo Vaniville

Bonnie: ese es tu hogar cierto

Serena: ajam, además el pueblo está de fiesta por su aniversario

Dawn: sería buena opción, nos relajaríamos y de paso entrenaríamos hasta que los gimnasios y los concursos vuelvan a reanudarse

Ash: estoy de acuerdo

Hilda: (mirando el mapa) podemos hacer una escala en ciudad Santalune, mi papá esta en ese lugar y quiero visitarlo

Ash: de acuerdo

May: puedo ir también, quiero conocer Kalos lo más posible

Leaf: yo también

Oak: oye Gary, creo que deberías ir con ellos asi puedes estudiar a los pokemon de la región

Gary: de acuerdo, yo también… (se acuerda de como flaaffy lo ataco bruscamente y de cómo Hilda le dio esa mirada fulminante) creo que mejor me quedo a ayudar al abuelo

Ash: profesor Sycamore, por favor puede cuidar a todos mis pokemon hasta el dia que tenga que volver a Kanto

Sycamore: claro, ademas sera una buena opotiunidad para estudiar acerca de pokemon de diferentes regiones

Ash: gracias, ahora podre usar a mis pokemon durante todos los gimnasios que queden

Ash e pieza a observar a todos sus pokemon, el decide llevarse con él a squirtle y a gible para entrenar con ellos por mientras. Todos salieron del laboratorio pero antes que lleguen a la salida de la ciudad, Hilda logro avistar a un chico de cabello marrón y camiseta verde

Hilda: (seria) esperen aquí, ya vuelvo

Hilda se fue y rápidamente se da el encuentro con el chico que ella vio, inmediatamente ella le coge del brazo y se lo lleva a un callejón sin que nadie se dé cuenta

Hilda: (enojada) ¡Kenny, que demonios estás haciendo aquí!

Kenny: (enojado) porque me tuviste que dejar solo en ciudad Coumarine, estuve perdido

Hilda: ¡me tienes demasiado frustrada y todavía tienes el descaro de haberme seguido hasta aquí!

Kenny: ¡pero necesito tu ayuda y tu nada más te escondías en el barco!

Hilda: (muy enojada) ¡ya te lo dije mil veces! ¡nunca te ayudare con Dawn!

Hilda saca su pokeball de la que aparece munna, ella ordena usar hipnosis dejándolo dormido a Kenny en el callejón

Hilda: agradece que te estoy haciendo dormir y no hago otra cosa

Hilda se va del lugar y vuelve con el grupo, todos parten hacia ciudad Santalune

CONTINUARA

**De igual forma que May y Paul regresaron, aunque este último aparecerá después, en el siguiente capítulo aparecerá un personaje muy querido pero que no estuvo en la saga best wishes (malditos escritores que decidieron volverlo doctor pokemon) también volverá Korrina y se volverá a integrar al grupo**


	26. Chapter 26

CAPITULO 26: EL ANTIGUO AMIGO QUE DECIDIÓ SER DOCTOR

Había pasado un par de días desde que todo el grupo salió de ciudad Lumiose, ahora mismo habían llegado a ciudad Santalune y estaban viendo televisión en un parque o mejor dicho Hilda y May veían la televisión y los demás estaban en el centro pokemon descansando pues era tempranas horas de la mañana, estaban viendo el partido entre Orre y Hoenn

Hilda: bien May, están a 86 minutos de juego y Orre va ganand así que es hora de que me vallas pagando

May: ¡cómo pudiste predecir un 2 a 1!

Hilda: es que soy muy buena en esto, es por eso

Cuando May estaba a punto de pagarle a Hilda, el equipo de Hoenn hace un gol dejando a Hilda asustada

Hilda: (O_O) pero…

May: bien, aún tengo oportunidad

Hilda: ¡maldición!

Hilda estaba pegada al televisor rogando a todos los dioses que conocía para que Orre pueda meter gol y a último minuto logra hacerlo, Hilda salto de la emoción y May tuvo que pagarle

May: por cierto no tenías que ir a ver a tu papá

Hilda: (siente un choque eléctrico por su cuerpo) ¡se me olvido por completo!

Hilda salió disparada del centro pokemon a buscar a su papá que estaba en una oficina en el centro de la ciudad Santalune

May: ¡mientras tú te vas yo empezare con ya sabes que!

Hilda: (a lo lejos) ¡de acuerdo!

May volvió al centro pokemon y como no tenía sueño prefirió quedarse en el comedor a esperar el desayuno mientras sacaba a todos sus pokemon a que tomen aire. Minutos después Ash junto con pikachu llegaron y vieron a May entrenando junto con blaziken y con munchlax

Ash: vaya, veo que te has fortalecido mucho

May: eh estado entrenando mucho, es por eso

Pikachu salta del hombro de Ash y se va con los pokemon de May a pasar el rato

Ash: (mirando alrededor) pensé que Hilda estaba contigo

May: se fue, dijo que quería pasar el día con su papá

Ash: yo pensé que iría más tarde

May: si, pero ya ves cómo están las cosas. Por cierto Ash, te acuerdas de Drew

Ash: si, ¿por qué?

May: quiero que seas uno de los primeros que lo sepa

Ash: ¿saber qué?

May: que estamos saliendo

Ash: ¿salir a dónde?

May: (-.-) {este sí que no lo entiende} lo que pasa es que Drew y yo somos pareja

Ash: con que eso era, pues felicidades… creo

May: lo malo es que el no pudo venir

Ash: hubiera sido interesante volver a verlo

May: si, lo extraño. Y tu cuando

Ash: yo cuando ¿qué?

May: cuando será que tengas a alguien a tu lado

Ash: para serte sincero, en estos momentos no estoy interesado en el tema

Hilda: pues deberías ponerte a pensarlo seriamente. Primero tienes a Hilda, ella es de carácter fuerte y algo loca… olvídalo ustedes no harían buena pareja, también a tu amiga de la infancia Leaf pero el asunto con ella es que ustedes no se ven desde hace mucho tiempo y puede que algunas cosas hayan cambiado así que descarta esa opción, luego a Serena ella se ve que es buena persona y muy tranquila pero… para serte sincera no creo que te convenga, y por ultimo tienes a Dawn y ella ya viajo contigo por Sinnoh y cuando la conocí vi la química entre ustedes dos, también sé que viajo contigo por Unova además está el hecho de que ustedes dos se llevan muy bien,9 se podría decir que se complementan y que son el uno para el otro

Ash: y cuál es tu punto con todo eso

May: (facepalm) {no puedo creer lo que acabo de escuchar, esto será más difícil de lo que pensé} es que veras, lo que quiero decirte es que…

May no pudo terminar de hablar pues Serena, Dawn y Leaf aparecen en el lugar

Dawn: hola Ash, hola May

Serena: que hacen tan temprano aquí

Ash: pues yo vine a desayunar y la encontré

May: yo estaba viendo el partido con Hilda (T_T) perdí 50 pokedolares

Serena: hasta ahora me pregunto cómo hace para ganar en apuestas

Leaf: oigan, que tal si vamos a desayunar. Tengo mucha hambre

May: de acuerdo (guarda a blaziken y a munchlax) por cierto Ash, quiero tener una batalla contigo

Ash: de acuerdo, que sea después de desayunar

Todos se sentaron en una mesa del centro pokemon, minutos después que empezaron a desayunar Clemont y Bonnie aparecieron y se unieron a comer

Clemont: Serena, como es la fiesta del pueblo Vaniville

Serena: pues, hay mucha comida, también hay juegos

Bonnie: suena divertido

Serena: pues lo es, incluso hay un concurso oficial para los coordinadores

Dawn: ¡concurso oficial! ¡me inscribiré cuando lleguemos!

Serena: ahí fue cuando vi los concursos, la competencia es muy dura

Dawn: (se levanta de su silla) no importa, será una buena oportunidad para que estos dos se lleven bien

Dawn sale hacia el patio y lanza dos pokeball de la que sale flaaffy y mamoswine, estos dos al verse se empiezan a mirar con odio

Dawn: ¡haber ustedes dos cálmense!

Flaaffy y mamoswine tuvieron que calmarse y miraron a Dawn para empezar a prestarle atención

Dawn: ustedes dos necesitan empezar a llevarse bien, así que ustedes estarán en la ronda de batalla de concursos (lanza una pokeball) haber hawlucha tú y piplup estarán para la ronda de presentación

Dawn empezó a dar órdenes a sus pokemon pero flaaffy y mamoswine intentaban hacer mejor sus ataques para que Dawn se fije más en uno que en el otro. Minutos después todos terminaron de desayunar y se fueron a ver como Dawn entrenaba

May: oye Ash, mientras Dawn entrena tengamos nuestra batalla

Ash: de acuerdo

May y Ash se fueron a un campo de batalla que estaba al lado del campo donde Dawn entrenaba

May: (con dos pokeball en mano) que sea una batalla doble

Ash: de acuerdo, pikachu por el momento no iras (con dos pokeball en las manos) ya se quienes irán primero

Ash lanza sus dos pokeball de la que sale squirtle y gible, de las pokeball de May salen glaceon y vanusaur

May: ¡venusaur usa danza pétalo! ¡glaceon usa ventisca!

Ash: ¡gible usa excavar! ¡squirtle metete al agujero que haga gible!

Gible obedece y crea un túnel bajo tierra, squirtle entra también al túnel y de esa forma ambos pokemon evitan los ataques de los pokemon de May, Ash tuvo que esconderse detrás de un árbol para evitar ser golpeado por los ataques

Ash: ¡squirtle usa hidrobomba!

Squirtle sale girando de la tierra y usa hidrobomba, como giraba mientras efectuaba el ataque lograba golpear a venusaur y a glaceon al mismo tiempo

Ash: ¡gible usa meteoro dragón!

Gible quien aún seguía dentro del agujero efectúa meteoro dragón, una esfera de energía sale volando desde el agujero y luego explota haciendo que varios meteoros empiecen a caer impactado en venusaur y glaceon, esto deja debilitada a venusaur y a glaceon

Ash: ¡bien echo amigos!

Gible sale del agujero y squirtle deja de girar y se pone a lado de gible, May guarda a sus dos pokemon y lanza a blaziken y a munchlax

May: munchlax usa metrónomo y blaziken usa ave brava

Blaziken da un salto y su cuerpo empieza a brillar y a gran velocidad desciende hacia donde squirtle, gible se interpone y usa pulso dragón al mismo tiempo que squirtle usa rayo burbuja y de esa forma ambos dejan algo aturdido a blaziken. Munchlax logro hacer metrónomo, el ataque fue trueno y este lo mando hacia squirtle pero gible se lanza y fue el quien recibe el impacto, como era tipo tierra no fue afectado. Ash da la orden a squirtle para que vuelva a hacer hidrobomba para atacar a ambos pokemon de May, cuando squirtle estaba girando gible empezó a brillar

Ash: ¡acaso sera…!

Todos empezaron a mirar a gible, incluso Dawn dejo de entrenar al ver lo que pasaba. Gible empezó a cambiar de forma al mismo tiempo que crecía en tamaño, gible evoluciono en gabite

Ash: (sacando la pokedex) "Gabite: le gustan las cosas brillantes. Busca tesoros en cuevas y se lleva el botín a su nido" ¡bien echo! ¡gabite ahora acabaremos con esto usa meteoro dragón!

Todos los presentes quedaron impresionados al ver al pokemon de Ash evolucionar. Gabite uso meteoro dragón y lanzo la esfera de energía al cielo, pero esta al explotar, los meteoros no empezaron a caer de la misma forma de como lo hacía cuando era un gible pues los meteoros empezaron a caer de forma desordenada e impactando en todos los lugares posibles. Todos empezaron a refugiarse, 5 meteoros cayeron directamente sobre piplup, 2 casi caen sobre Dawn pero flaaffy, mamoswine y hawlucha lograron desviarlos, 1 casi cae sobre Leaf y Serena, si no fuera por los inventos de Clemont hubieran caído sobre él, Bonnie y May. Todos veían a Ash con furia mientras él estaba más que nervioso, estaban a punto de recriminarle pero se escuchó un grito de dolor y otro grito de susto

Ash: (asustado) ¡maldición de seguro un meteoro cayó sobre alguien!

Ash salió disparado junto con pikachu, gabite y squirtle. Al llegar se llevaron una gran sorpresa pues el grito del susto provenía de Hilda que estaba abrazando a munna por el susto y el grito del dolor era de un chico moreno y con el pelo de punta, también con los ojos de una forma curiosa

Hilda: ¡Ash una cosa llego del cielo! ¡yo estaba pasando por aquí y esa cosa impacto sobre él y además… ¡

Ash: ¿Brock?

Hilda: ¡oye me estas escuchando!

Todos llegan al lugar de los hechos, May y Dawn logran identificar a Brock así que con la ayuda de Ash deciden llevarlo al centro pokemon

Ash: ¡enfermera Joy nuestro amigo esta grave puede ayudarlo!

Joy: claro tan solo…

De la nada Brock vuelve en sí y salta hacia la enfermera y le toma la mano al mismo tiempo que se arrodilla

Brock: antes estaba mal pero tu sola presencia me ayudo a recuperarme…

Bonnie, Clemont, Serena y Leaf estaban O_O

Brock: … ahora déjame enseñarte el sendero del amor para así poder…

Brock no pudo terminar pues un croagunk aparece de la nada y le da un fuerte golpe, croagunk se lleva arrastrando a Brock fuera del centro pokemon. Bonnie, Clemont, Serena y Leaf seguían O_O mientras que Ash, May y Dawn decían "el nunca cambiara"

Ash: él es nuestro amigo… ¡aaahhh!

Gabite mordió la cabeza de Ash, él podía soportar el dolor cuando era un gible pero ahora logro evolucionar ya no podía. Todos se fueron a su auxilio para intentar separarlos

Ash: (tirado en el suelo) debes de dejar de hacer eso, ahora tus fauces son más poderosas y no voy a poder soportar el dolor

Dawn: es que él te quiere, por cierto y Brock donde se metió

Brock abre las puertas del centro pokemon y se dirige hacia el grupo muy contento

Brock: ¡Ash, Dawn, May que gusto volver a verlos!

Brock sale al encuentro de ellos y se va a abrazarlos muy alegremente

Ash: me da gusto también verte amigo

Dawn: Brock, ha pasado mucho tiempo

May: desde la copa Wallace que no te veo Brock

Ash: por cierto ellos son nuestros amigos

Brock se presenta con el resto del grupo al igual que ellos

Leaf: una vez Gary me dijo que tú siempre acompañabas a Ash en sus viajes

Brock: eso es cierto, pero cuando viajo a Unova ya no pude ir porque yo quería perseguir un sueño

Ash: ¿sueño? ¡ya recuerdo! ¡¿lograste entrar?!

Brock: así es, logre entrar a la escuela de medicina pokemon, me va tan bien que por mis excelentes calificaciones logre ganar un viaje para Kalos a ver el mundial, además estoy de vacaciones

Dawn: felicidades

May: a mí no me engañas, tu solo eres doctor pokemon para trabajar a lado de la enfermera Joy

BrocK: este… cambiando de tema, acaso están todos aquí por el asunto del mundial

Ash: en realidad yo vine a concursar en la liga

Dawn: y yo para participar en el gran festival

Brock: ya veo… (observa a gabite) increíble, gible logro evolucionar

Ash: si pero por lo que vi, aún tiene que controlar su nuevo poder

Brock: (mira a squirtle) acaso tu eres…

Ash: si, es el mismo squirtle

Brock: (acariciando a squirtle) no te veo desde hace mucho amigo

Ash: (con todas sus pokeball en mano) mire te enseñare a todos mis nuevos amigos

Ash lanza todas sus pokeball de la que sale fletchinder, espeon y froakie

Brock: todos tus pokemon se ven muy saludables

Ash: gracias

Dawn: en ese caso también te enseñare a los míos

Dawn lanza todas sus pokeball de la que salen rodos sus pokemon, el resto del grupo tambien saca a todos sus pokemon para que Brock los conozca

Brock: todos estos pokemon, se ven muy sanos y…

Brock no termina de hablar pues se vio como buneary y eevee empezaron a pelearse por el hecho de que ninguna quería soltar a pikachu, el pobre de pikachu estaba más asustado que empezó a ver en blanco

Brock: acaso ellas dos…

Ash: (u.u) si, ambas se han enamorado de pikachu y a veces se pelean por el

Brock: los pokemon siempre son tan fascinantes

Ash: por cierto… Hilda, no te fuiste a ver a tu papá

Hilda: si, pero él me dejo una nota diciéndome que tuvo que irse a ciudad Lumiose a una reunión de trabajo

Brock: oigan, y a donde se van todos ustedes

Ash: al pueblo Vaniville, hay un festival en estos días

Brock: ¡yo también voy para allá!

Brock: en ese caso ven con nosotros

Brock: (mirando al resto) pero, como que hay muchos

Luego de que Brock haya dicho eso, todos le empezaron a decir que eso no importaba y querían que el los acompañe

Brock: de acuerdo, si tanto insisten

Luego de eso, todos empezaron a conversar de los viejos tiempos y de contarles al resto de cómo era Brock en los viajes, después todos pasaron el día paseando por la ciudad para que Leaf, May y Brock la conozcan. Ya de noche May e Hilda se fueron a conversar a solas

Hilda: lograste algo

May: (u.u) nada, estaba por meterle ideas pero al final no pude porque interrumpieron

Hilda: yo digo que los encerremos en un lugar frio y oscuro durante toda una noche entera, quizás así se logren dar cuenta

Mientras que Hilda y May seguían conversando de como harían para que Ash y Dawn estén juntos, en otra parte de la ciudad Ash estaba entrenando a gabite

Ash: ¡gabite otra vez! ¡meteoro dragón!

Gabite vuelve a lanzar la esfera de energía al cielo, pero el resultado fue el mismo y los meteoros salieron disparados de forma desordenada destruyendo algunos postes de luz y también parte de la acera

Ash: esto va ser difícil, gabite tienes que concentrar toda tu energía, sé que acabas de evolucionar y te cuesta adaptarte a tu nuevo poder pero debes intentar controlarlo

Gabite asiente con la cabeza

Ash: (lanzado todas sus pokeball) ahora haremos otro tipo de entrenamiento

Ash ordeno a todos sus pokemon atacarse y a esquivar, estuvo así durante un buen rato hasta que alguien le habla por detrás

Ash: ¡Serena! me asustaste, que sucede

Serena: estaba aburrida y decidí venir a pasear un rato ¿qué haces?

Ash: entreno

Serena: puedo acompañarte

Ash: claro, además ya me estaba aburriendo de estar tan solo

Serena saco a su fennekin, rhyhorn, eevee y noibat para que entrenen, eevee se puso a lado de pikachu y empezó a acariciarlo

Serena: eevee, estamos aquí para entrenar y no para coquetear

Eevee tristemente acepto lo que le dijo su entrenadora no sin antes darle un guiño a pikachu, Ash y Serena se pusieron a entrenar durante un buen tiempo pero un chico aparece

Chico: ¡tú eres la señorita Serena verdad!

Serena: si, ¿por qué?

Chico: te vi en la pokevision, te estas convirtiendo en una celebridad y quisiera saber si me podrías dar tu autógrafo

Serena: este… claro por qué no

El chico que tenía corazones en los ojos se acercó a Serena con un lápiz y un papel, Serena le dio su firma pero Ash como que tenía fuego en los ojos y quería matar al chico tan solo por el hecho de acercarse a Serena, claro que el no entendía porque quería hacer eso. El chico se fue no sin antes decir "espero que vuelvas a hacer otro video para la pokevision"

Serena: wow no sabía que ese video me hiciera ser conocida

Ash: pues no creo que deberías seguir haciendo videos

Serena: tienes razón, pero quizás vuelva a hacerlo, ósea puede que termine siendo una modelo famosa como Aria y su fennekin

Ash: (con un ligero enojo que no es notado) has lo que quieras, en fin es tu vida

Serena: (un poco confundida por lo que dijo) bueno, me ayudaras verdad

Ash: (a secas) quizás

Ash y Serena luego de esa conversación regresaron al centro pokemon a descansar pues el siguiente día seguirían con su viaje, por una extraña razón Ash se sentía que no quería que otros chicos miraran a Serena como una modelo y Serena sentía que quería hacerlo pero también no pues a ella le importaba mucho lo que Ash dijera así que ella estaba en duda. Todo el grupo descansaba en dos habitaciones diferentes en una dormían los chicos y en otra las chicas, pero Ash andaba muy confundido con respecto a cómo se sintió con Serena, cosa que a veces sucede con Dawn, él no podía dormir. Mientras Ash seguía mortificándose, muy lejos de la ciudadmespecíficamente en ciudad Lumiose

¿?: dime Xerosic, en cuanto tiempo más volverás a abrir la grieta

Xerosic: en muy poco señor, tan solo deme tiempo y lograre hacerlo

¿?: de acuerdo entonces confió en ti, por cierto enviaras a tu protegida

Xerosic: si, ella podrá ayudar en la misión

¿?: creo que te encariñaste con ella

Xerosic: cuando la conocí, vi que vivía en las calles intentando sobrevivir por su cuenta. Ahora puede estudiar y tiene un techo donde dormir

¿?: no me meteré en tus asuntos personales, lo único que quiero es buenos resultados

Xerosic: de acuerdo señor, ahora me retiro a seguir con mi trabajo

Xerosic se va del lugar y camina por unos pasadizos a lo que logra encontrarse con una chica con vestido rojo, tenía un visor algo extraño y su cabello de color rojo y corto

Xerosic: (en tono burlón) que hay de nuevas Aliana

Aliana: ¡cállate que no estoy para bromas!

Xerosic: pues no es mi culpa que todos los reclutas hallan muerto en la central de energía

Aliana: que iba a saber yo que en ese lugar habían cosas que mataban a la gente

Xerosic: pues deberías…

¿?: ¡ya basta dejen de discutir!

La que detuvo la pelea fue una chica de vestido rojo, cabello azul y también con un extraño visor

Aliana: ¡que es lo que quieres Mable!

Mable: vine a buscar a Xerosic, el señor Lysandre me dijo que tenía que hablar contigo

Xerosic: eso es cierto así que sígueme para darte la esencia de la crisálida, puede que eso te ayude para cuando la grieta vuelva a abrirse

Aliana: ¡me quieres decir que Mable ira a la misión en vez de yo!

Xerosic: exacto, además estas suspendida por un tiempo debido al incidente de la central

Xerosic se fue con Mable lejos del lugar dejando a Aliana sola

Aliana: (golpeando la pared) ¡malditos! (se calma) creo que ya se cómo recuperar la confianza del jefe

Aliana se fue a uno de los laboratorios y pidió la información sobre ciertos pokemon que el team flare no pudo encontrar en la misión del instituto paleontológico

Aliana: así que ellos son… los pokemon creados por el antiguo equipo plasma

CONTINUARA


	27. Chapter 27

CAPITULO 27: EMPIEZA EL FESTIVAL DE VANIVILLE

Había pasado varios días desde que todo el grupo conformado por Ash, Clemont, Brock, May, Dawn, Serena, Hilda y Leaf había salido de ciudad Santalune y ya estaban cerca de la entrada del pueblo Vaniville

Serena: (feliz) ¡miren hay esta!

Serena saca a todos sus pokemon y se va corriendo hacia el pueblo

Clemont: vaya que Serena está muy emocionada por llegar a su casa

Brock: oye Ash esta es la primera vez que vengo a pueblo Vaniville, pero si te das cuenta, como que tiene un cierto encanto como pueblo Paleta

Ash: (mirando a todo el pueblo) si tienes razón, que dices pikachu

Pikachu quien estaba en su hombro hace su sonido característico al mismo tiempo que pone una cara feliz

Leaf: tienen razón, tiene un cierto encanto como pueblo Paleta

Dawn: también a pueblo Hojas Gemelas

Leaf: ¿tú eres de ahí?

Dawn: si

Leaf: como es el pueblo

Mientras que Dawn le contaba a Leaf como es el pueblo Hojas Gemelas, May e Hilda conversaban

May: oye Hilda, de que parte de Unova eres

Hilda: de pueblo Nuvema, aunque me gustaría que Nuvema tuviera ese encanto pintoresco que tiene Paleta o Vaniville. Nuvema parece más ciudad que pueblo

Bonnie: quiero ir a Unova

Hilda: cuando crezcas quizás logres ir hacia allá

Todos seguían caminando y llegaron a la entrada del pueblo, se vio a Serena muy feliz pues las calles estaban adornadas, puestos de comida y juegos, había mucho movimiento en el lugar

Serena: (hablándole a sus pokemon) este amigos, es mi hogar… bueno tan solo falta buscar mi casa

Serena seguía mirando alrededor al mismo tiempo que todo el grupo llegaba con ella. Varios rhyhorn aparecieron cerca de ellos y en uno de ellos había una mujer montándolo, ella desde su montura controlaba al resto y vestía un traje especial de color verde

Serena: (emocionada) ¡mamá!

La señora detiene a todos los rhyhorn en un instante, todo el grupo estaba sorprendido pues Ash, Clemont, Bonnie y Dawn sabían que su mamá era corredora de rhyhorn profesional pero lo que ellos veían ya era muy sorprendente, en cambio los demás estaban sorprendidos porque era la primera vez que veían algo así

Serena: mamá ellos son mis amigos

Grace: mucho gusto con todos, mi nombre es Grace

Luego de que todos se presentaran apropiadamete

Grace: veo que tienes muchos nuevos amigos Serena (mira a los pokemon de Serena) y veo que tienes pokemon muy bonitos… aunque también un poco raros

Eso último lo dijo pues vio a eevee acariciar al pikachu de Ash, cosa que pikachu salto a la cabeza de este para escapar de ella

Grace: y ustedes ya tienen un lugar donde quedarse

Todos: pues…

Grace: veo que no, son amigos de mi hija así que pueden quedarse en mi casa. Tengo muchas habitaciones libres

Todo el grupo acepto la propuesta de Grace, más que nada porque Serena insistía en que todos se quedaran. Mientras que el grupo escogía las habitaciones, Grace estaba con Serena en la cocina, todos los pokemon de Serena estaban fuera de sus pokeball acompañándolas

Grace: hija, porque nunca me llamaste

Serena: este…

Grace: ya, no importa. Lo bueno es que sé que viajas acompañada con buenas personas

Serena: pues si

Grace: aunque… donde están Trevor, Shauna y Tierno

Serena: la última vez que los vi, fue en un campamento del profesor Sycamore

Grace: bueno, de seguro los volverás a encontrar de nuevo. Te cuento que yo pertenesco a la directiva del festival de este año

Serena: wow, mamá eso es sorprendente

Grace: en realidad no, (con cara de nerviosismo) el trabajo es demasiado, tambien hay mucho stress y a veces los demás directivos discuten por cosas muy tontas y…

Todo el grupo había bajado de la sala y quedaron observando a Grace O_O

Serena: este… creo que será mejor llevarlos a que conozcan el pueblo

Serena salió de su casa y se llevó a todo el grupo a que conozca el pueblo. Mientras ellos paseaban, en uno de los puestos de comida había un trio

James: (barriendo) no puedo creer que tengamos que trabajar

Meowt: (con traje, lentes y sombrero) pero tenemos que hacerlo, además nos quedamos sin fondos y no podemos pedir a la base

Jessie: ¡ya dejen de quejarse! Acaso piensan que son los únicos que están que…

Ash: hola, quisiera comprar una de esas galletas

El trio al ver a Ash se asustó y se escondió detrás del mostrador

Jessie: no puede ser, el bobo está aquí

James: (levanta la mirada) esto se está poniendo peor, toda la pandilla de tontos está reunida

Meowth: (levanta la mirada) Kanto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova y Kalos… aunque…

Ash: ¡oigan van a atenderme!

El trio recuerda que estaban disfrazados así que se levantan y le dan su galleta a Ash, luego este se va del lugar

Meowth: esto es perfecto

James – Jessie: ¿qué quieres decir con eso?

Meowth: simple, nada más necesitaremos un plan y podremos robar a todos sus pokemon

James: oye eso me gusta

Jessie: ¡en ese caso que empiece la operación atrapemos a los pokemon de los bobos!

El trio se disponía a dejar el lugar pero varias personas aparecieron y empezaron a pedir comida al trio así que vieron una oportunidad de ganar dinero hasta que se les ocurra un plan. Todo el grupo estaba descansando en un parque mientras que Dawn se registraba para el concurso

Dawn: ¡bien ya está! (lanzando una pokeball) haber hawlucha es hora de que nos pongamos a entrenar para la ronda de presentación, y tú también piplup

Piplup que estaba en la cabeza de Dawn salta hacia el suelo, antes que Dawn se ponga a entrenar aparece May

May: oye Dawn

Dawn: que sucede

May: mira (le enseña varios tickets) son entradas para un circo que empezara dentro de unos minutos

Dawn: un circo… el entrenamiento puede esperar

Dawn guarda a hawlucha y se va con May en busca del resto para ir al circo. May e Hilda estaban con una pequeña sonrisa pues el plan del circo era una de sus estrategias para que Ash y Dawn estén juntos, ya dentro del circo

Hilda: es una lástima, no hay asientos para que estemos todos juntos

May: si, que lastima

Hilda y May se llevan al resto a buscar asientos mientras dejan a Ash y a Dawn en el lugar, pasaron varios minutos y todo el grupo resulto disperso por todo el circo mientras que May e Hilda se sentaron juntas

May: ¿cómo supiste a qué hora entrar para que no haya muchos asientos libres?

Hilda: digamos que uso los mismo cálculos que hago para cuando las apuestas, por cierto (saca a munna de su pokeball) amiga, tu también miraras el espectáculo (señalando un lugar) míralos parecen estar contentos

Hilda señalo el lugar donde Ash y Dawn estaban sentados, Serena que se había sentado al lado de Bonnie y Clemont miraba a Ash y se sentía como si quisiese estar en ese lugar en vez de Dawn. El espectáculo del circo comenzó y todo el público veía con asombro a los actores, pasaron una hora y el espectáculo ya estaba por terminar

Presentador: nuestro circo agradece su visita, pero lastimosamente ya está por terminar. Pero descuiden pues cerraremos esto con broche de oro ¡a continuación le presento a Cameron!

Un chico de la edad aproximada de Ash salió al escenario, el vestía un traje rojo, tenía los ojos verdes y el pelo castaño

Cameron: (con 9 pokeball en mano) bien chicos, el escenario es nuestro

Cameron lanza las pokeball y todos quedaron sorprendidos al ver lo que sucedía. En el escenario se encontraban eevee, vaporeon, jolteon, flareon, espeon, umbreon, leafeon, glaceon y sylveon

Cameron: (con aros en sus manos) ¡es hora del espectáculo!

Todos los pokemon de Cameron hicieron un gran espectáculo, fue el mejor número del circo. El circo termino y todos empezaron a salir, Ash se topa con Cameron por accidente antes de salir

Ash: ¡fue increíble, es la primera ves que veo a todas las evoluciones de eevee juntas!

Cameron: muchas gracias

Ash: mi nombre es Ash y este es mi amigo pikachu

Dawn: y yo Dawn, y este pequeño es piplup

Cameron: Ash, Dawn mucho gusto

Ash: (sacando una pokeball) mira (de la pokeball sale espeon) yo también tengo una evolución de eevee

Cameron: (acariciando a espeon) tu espeon se ve fuerte… que te parece una batalla

Ash: ¡¿enserio?!

Cameron: claro, esperaremos a que todos se vallan y usaremos el escenario del circo para poder combatir

Ash: de acuerdo

El trio espero a que todos salieran del circo, el resto del grupo los encontró y se presentaron con Cameron, pasado unos minutos y con el permiso del director del circo empezó la batalla. Todos se sentaron a observar y Brock sería el juez

Brock: la batalla entre Cameron y Ash está por comenzar, esta será…

Cameron: que sea una batalla de uno contra uno, Ash quiero que nada más uses a espeon y yo también usare al mío

Ash: de acuerdo, por mi está bien

Ambos entrenadores lanzan sus pokeball de la que salen ambos espeon

Ash: ¡espeon empecemos con bola sombra!

Cameron: espeon neutraliza el ataque

El espeon de Ash ataca con bola sombra pero el espeon de Cameron empieza a brillar y crea una pantalla muy brillante que choca con la bola sombra

Cameron: eso fue pantalla de luz, ¡ahora espeon usa reflejo!

Espeon vuelve a brillar y crea otra pantalla

Ash: demonios ¡espeon pondremos en práctica nuestro nuevo truco!

Espeon usa bola sombra seguida de un rayo de poder psíquico, ambos ataques chocan y se fortalecen, ese nuevo poder es lanzado contra el espeon de Cameron y si no fuera por las pantallas que puso hubiese sido un ataque critico

Cameron: mientras mi espeon tenga ambas pantallas tus ataques no serán muy efectivos ¡ahora usa doble rayo!

El espeon de Cameron lanza el ataque y por suerte el espeon de Ash logra esquivar con facilidad

Cameron: wow tu espeon sí que es rápido

Ash: y eso no es nada ¡espeon ahora anda con poder psíquico!

El espeon de Cameron resiste con mucha facilidad los ataques debido a las pantallas que creo

Cameron: tu espeon será rápido pero se de algo que él no podrá esquivar ¡usa brillo mágico!

Ash: ¿brillo mágico?

El cuerpo de espeon empieza a brillar, y una gran luz sale del cuerpo golpeando al espeon de Ash dejándolo algo aturdido

Cameron: bien echo ¡ahora quiero que uses doble rayo!

Espeon ataca con doble rayo dándole un golpe directo al espeon de Ash y dejándolo debilitado en el instante

Brock: (levantando un brazo) el espeon de Ash ya no puede continuar, el espeon de Cameron gana

Ash: (guardando a espeon) lo hiciste bien amigo ahora descansa, buena batalla Cameron

Cameron: también para ti, tu espeon es fuerte pero le falta pulirse

Ash: si… Cameron por favor enséñame a usar los mismos ataques que tu espeon usa

Cameron: me gustaría pero me tengo que ir por razones del circo

Ash: (u.u) de acuerdo

Cameron: pero...

Cameron se va del lugar y segundos después vuelve con un pequeño libro

Cameron: como ves yo me especializo en las evoluciones de eevee, así que mientras descubría todo lo relacionado a eevee, empecé a anotarlo. Aquí tengo todos los apuntes que hice con respecto a espeon

Ash: pero es tu trabajo, no puedo aceptarlo

Cameron: descuida, te estoy dando una copia

Ash: (aceptando el libro) de acuerdo, gracias

Cameron: por la forma en que luchas, debes de estar compitiendo para la liga

Ash: así es (sacando su estuche) ya tengo 5 medallas

Cameron: pues que pena (sacando su estuche) yo tengo 6 medallas

Ash: ¡eso significa que también participaras en la liga!

Cameron: si, pero como los gimnasios están suspendidos por el motivo del mundial, por el momento nada más estoy entrenando y haciendo giras con el resto del circo

Todo el grupo se despidió de Cameron y salieron del circo, todos seguían paseando por el pueblo viendo todo tipo de atracciones pero Ash estaba leyendo el libro

Ash: interesante, no sabía que espeon tuviese una técnica que hiciese que recuperara salud

Brock: estas muy interesado en ese libro

Ash: claro, tan solo así podre hacer que espeon se fortalezca

Todos seguían paseado y llegaron a un parque

Dawn: este lugar se ve perfecto (lanza tres pokeball) hawlucha, flaaffy, mamoswine y piplup es hora de que entrenemos para el concurso

May: yo te ayudare a entrenar (lanza una pokeball) beautifly ayudara

Hilda: (lanzando dos pokeball) en ese caso excadrill y emolga también ayudaran

Dawn: wow gracias

El trio de chicas empezaron a entrenar por su cuenta luciendo movimientos elegantes y poderosos

Brock: no sabía que Hilda fuese coordinadora

Ash: también es entrenadora, (u.u) hasta ahora no puedo creer que haya llegado a estar entre los cuatro mejores en Kanto

Leaf: la coordinación suena divertido

Bonnie: y lo es, yo vi cuando Dawn participaba en los concursos y es muy hermoso

Serena: yo también me decidí un tiempo por la coordinación pero no me fue muy bien que digamos

Ash: (lanzando una pokeball) bien espeon es hora de poner en práctica nuevas técnicas

Espeon asiente con la cabeza pero Clemont observo el libro y tuvo una idea

Clemont: déjame ayudarte, estoy seguro que el poder de la ciencia ayudara a Espeon

Clemont saco de su mochila varios artilugios y los ensamblo creando una especie de robot

Clemont: lo llamo "maestro de entrenamiento para las eevoluciones"

Bonnie: ese nombre fue raro (dedenne que estaba en su cabeza pone una cara de ya saber lo que se viene)

Clemont: ¡eh estado observando el libro y modifique al robot para que logre imitar situaciones diversas para que espeon logre efectuar nuevas técnicas!

Ash: (con los ojos brillosos) ¡el poder de la ciencia es increíble!

Leaf: ¡eres un inventor! ¡fantástico!

Brock: primera vez que veo a un inventor

Bonnie: no es para que lo alaben

Serena: esperemos que no explote

Leaf – Brock: ¿explotar?

Serena: no me hagan caso

Hilda y May que estaban ayudando a entrenar a Dawn, decidieron acercarse a ver el robot de Clemont al igual que Dawn

Clemont: ¡bien maestro de entrenamiento para las eevoluciones es hora de que simules un clima soleado para que espeon pueda efectuar la técnica sol matinal!

El robot saca un panel y empieza a iluminar el lugar, también hace la simulación de calentar la zona iluminada como si del mismo sol se tratase

Brock – Leaf – May – Hilda: wow es increíble

Todos empezaron a felicitar a Clemont pero el robot se empezó a calentar más, se sobrecalentó e hiso cortó circuito haciendo una explosión dejando a todos aturdidos

Brock: (tirado en el suelo) ahora entiendo a qué te referías con eso ultimo

¿?: wow no sabía que una maquina pudiese explotar de esa forma

Ash, Dawn, Clemont, Serena y Bonnie reconocieron esa voz. Se levantaron rápidamente y vieron a una chica rubia con gafas rojas y vestido blanco, a su lada había un lucario con un brazalete al lado de la rubia se encontraba un señor con de túnica marrón

Ash – Dawn – Clemont – Serena – Bonnie: ¡Korrina! ¡Kardel!

Korrina: me da gusto volver a verlos chicos

Kardel: ves, te dije que se encontrarían en el pueblo

May: ¿quiénes son?

Bonnie: ella es Korrina, es la líder del gimnasio de ciudad Shalour y el es Kardel un gran entrenador que lo respetamos mucho

Kardel: oh vamos, no es para tanto

Korrina: (moviendo los brazos al igual que lucario) ¡así es! ¡llámenme Korrina la invicta! (riéndose)

Dawn: (u.u) ella es la versión femenina exagerada de Ash

Korrina: ¡oye te escuche!

Serena: no quiero sonar grosera pero ¿qué hacen aquí? ¿no se supone que deberían estar en la torre maestra ayudando con la reconstrucción?

Korrina: pues sí, pero vinimos por petición del abuelo

Ash: ¡el señor Gurkinn los envía!

Kardel: si

Korrina de su mochila saca un huevo dentro de una incubadora

Korrina: él dice que vio algo en ti, algo que no ve en muchas personas dice que es por algo llamado… como era…

Kardel: dice que tienes un aura especial

Ash: (cogiendo el huevo) muchas gracias

Korrina: dice que cuando hagas que el pokemon dentro del huevo se haga muy fuerte, que lo vallas a ver

Ash: de acuerdo

Leaf: me pregunto que pokemon habrá dentro

May: hay algo que quiero preguntar. Eh visto que Ash tiene un aro en su muñeca, Dawn tiene un collar al igual que Kardel y Korrina tiene un guante y en esos objetos hay una piedra incrustada ¿qué significa eso?

Leaf: ahora que lo dices, recién me doy cuenta de ese detalle

Brock: yo pensé que eso era algo así como piezas de joyería pero ahora que lo dices…

Korrina: déjenme mostrarles ¡estás listo lucario!

Lucario asiente con la cabeza y Korrina activa la piedra activadora, una gran luz rodea a lucario y este empieza a cambiar de forma dejando a todos los presentes boquiabiertos, mejor dicho a todos los que por primera vez observan la megaevolucion

Korrina: esto es la megaevolucion, una evolución más allá de la evolución

Todos seguían observado, flaaffy que aún seguía fuera de su pokeball quedo impresionado y empezó a hacerle señas a Dawn

Dawn: que sucede flaaffy

May: creo que él quiere una batalla con lucario

Dawn: ¿es eso flaaffy?

Flaaffy asiente con la cabeza

Dawn: que dices Korrina

Korrina: de acuerdo, por mi está bien

Brock: yo seré el juez

Dawn y Korrina se posicionaron para la batalla

Dawn: ¡flaaffy usa rayo!

Korrina: ¡lucario anda con ataque óseo!

Mega-lucario crea un bastón en forma de hueso que intercepta el rayo de flaaffy, este se lanza a atacar pero flaaffy queda esperándolo fijamente

Dawn: ¡bien flaaffy ahora!

Flaaffy usa onda certera hacia mega-lucario haciéndolo retroceder

Korrina: wow tu flaaffy sí que es fuerte como para que logre hacer eso

Dawn: eso no es nada ¡ahora una rizo algodón!

El cuerpo de flaaffy empieza a brillar y su defensa aumente considerablemente

Korrina: si te fortaleces por el lado físico, entonces iremos por el lado especial ¡usa esfera aural!

Mega-lucario ataca con esfera aural, flaaffy intenta detener el ataque pero fue golpeado

Dawn: ¡flaaffy estas bien!

Flaaffy se levanta y este empieza a brillar, empieza a aumentar su tamaño y al dejar de brillar su forma había cambiado

Dawn: (sacando la pokedex) "Ampharos: la punta de su cola reluce brillantemente y puede ser vista desde lejos. Es usado como faro" ¡genial! ¡ampharos ahora usa…!

Dawn no pudo terminar de dar la orden pues ampharos se lanza a Dawn embistiéndola y se puso a rebuscar en su mochila, ampharos saca la ampharosita

Kardel – Korrina: ¡una ampharosita!

Leaf: ¡esa es la roca que le dio el profesor Oak a Dawn!

Dawn: (levantándose) así que quieres hacerlo

Ampharos asiente con la cabeza

Dawn: ¡si eso es lo que quieres!

Ash: ¡Dawn ten cuidado, recuerda lo que paso con garchomp y lucario!

Dawn: (decidida) claro que lo tendré

Korrina: (saltando) esto se volverá interesante

Dawn activa la piedra de su collar y un brillo empieza a rodear a ampharos, este empieza a cambiar de forma

Dawn: (con los ojos brillosos) wow mega-ampharos es hermoso

Mega-ampharos tenía una gran melena blanca y su cola tenía varias esferas rojas, todas las esferas rojas de su cuerpo tenían un brillo intenso, sus cuernos cambian de forma y su pelaje blanco se du pecho también tiene un ligero cambio. Mega-ampharos se observa a sí mismo, hace una pose y emite su sonido característico que tan solo los pokemon presentes pudieron entender "bitch i'm fabulous"

Dawn: (revisando la pokedex) ¡genial ahora también eres tipo dragón! ¡usa pulso dragón!

Mega-ampharos crea un rayo de color azul brillante de su boca., este toma la forma de un dragón e impacta sobre mega-lucario haciéndolo retroceder

Dawn: ¡ampharos usa rayo!

Mega-ampharos obedece y da un fulminante rayo sobre mega-lucario. Todos veían la batalla que se libraba, Ash quedo sorprendido pues mega-ampharos obedecía y no había problemas con respecto a que a Dawn le pase algo, pero nada más parecía pues Dawn se estaba sintiendo un poco cansada en la batalla

Dawn: ¡ampharos usa onda certera!

Korrina: ¡lucario usa esfera aural!

Ambos pokemon lanzan los ataques que produce una pequeña explosión, cuando la explosión se disipo se vio a Dawn muy cansada y también sudando

Ash: ¡¿Dawn estas bien?!

Dawn: si, no te preocupes ¡ahora ampharos usa...!

Dawn cae desmayada y todos al verla se asustan y se la llevan al centro pokemon para que descanse

Kardel: el usuario de la megaevolucion, en el caso de Dawn, ella sufrió un drenaje de energía

Todos se asustaron al escuchar eso

Korrina: como sabrán, en mi caso lucario se volvió loco y empezó a atacar a todo lo que veía

Ash miro la ventana de la habitación de Dawn, se le veía durmiendo conectada a una máquina que tomaba sus signos vitales

Brock: hay que cuidarla por turnos hasta que vuelva a despertar

Ash: de acuerdo, yo iré primero

De esa forma empezaron a hacer guardia hasta que Dawn recupere la conciencia. Mientras que cuidaban a Dawn, en la reserva natural del instituto paleontológico, había una mujer de vestido rojo junto con varios sujetos de traje rojo estaban investigando en el lugar

Aliana: ¡busquen bien! ¡necesitamos encontrarlos rápido!

Los soldados del team flare seguían investigando por toda la reserva y entonces varios guardias armados aparecen junto con el director del instituto

Austin: ¡primero que corran, luego ataquen de tal forma que parezca un accidente!

Aliana: ¡eso no lo creo!

Un mightyena y un druddigon atacaron a los guardias dejándolos muy heridos

Aliana: ahora me dirás todo lo que quiero saber

Austin: ¡solo sobre mi cadáver!

Aliana: si así lo quieres

Mightyena y un Druddigon se lanzan a atacar a Austin pero antes que lo hagan, él dice que cooperara

Aliana: ves, que tan difícil fue

Austin: que es lo que quieres

Aliana: hace unos meses llegaron cinco genesect desde Unova

Austin: (procupado) no… todo menos eso

Aliana: sabes, las calles de la ciudad son muy peligrosas y aún más para una mujer embarazada como tu esposa

Austin al escuchar eso decidió aceptar darles los genesect a Aliana, se fueron a un lugar en donde se encontraban cuatro genesect morados y uno de color rojo, cada uno estaba dentro de capsulas y conectados con varios cables

Aliana: son hermosos

Austin: se supone que nadie sabe sobre esto, como es que ustedes lo saben

Aliana: eso no te interesa

Austin por orden de Aliana empieza a manipular los paneles y libera a los genesect

Aliana: ustedes ahora son miembros del team flare

Los cinco genesect miraron fijamente a Aliana

Genesect rojo: que es este lugar

Aliana: son los laboratorios del instituto paleontológico

Genesect: ¿nos llevaras a casa?

Aliana: claro, la base del team flare será su nueva casa

Genesect: no, nosotros queremos volver a nuestra casa

Aliana: pero la base del team flare será su nueva casa

Todos los genesect juntos: (enojados) ¡queremos ir a nuestra casa!

Todos los genesect tomaron vuelo y empezaron a destruir el laboratorio de paso hacían estragos dentro de la reserva natural, los genesect salieron volando a gran velocidad del lugar dejando a la reserva algo destruida, los reclutas flare también sufrieron la ira de los genesect, Austin quedo inconsciente y Aliana logró huir a tiempo del lugar y ahora tenía mucho trabajo para que Lysandre no llegue a enterarse de lo sucedido. En pueblo Vaniville llego la noche, Dawn ya había logrado despertar y como aún estaba muy débil tuvieron que llevársela a la casa de Serena en silla de ruedas

Serena: y eso fue lo que paso

Grace: mmm es una pena

Korrina: (tocándole el hombro a Dawn) descuida amiga, lograras controlar la megaevolucion

Dawn: eso espero (ella tenía a piplup en su regazo)

Kardel: (con la ampharosita en mano) si quieres puedo hacer que la ampharosita este a medida para ampharos

Dawn: gracias

Kardel y Korrina se despidieron, todos se fueron a descansar mientras que Serena decía que mañana les llevaría al lugar que según ella es el lugar más extraño del pueblo

CONTINUARA


	28. Chapter 28

CAPITULO 28: LA CALMA ANTES DE LA TORMENTA

En pueblo Vaniville ya había amanecido, todo el grupo decidió irse a desayunar en un restaurante para no causar molestias en la casa de Serena, Dawn ya estaba mejor pero a pesar de ya no usar la silla de ruedas, usaba un bastón para mantener el equilibrio. Todos incluido Serena estaban en el restaurante

Serena: hoy les enseñare lo más raro que hay en el…

Hilda: (interrumpiendo) por favor Serena habla después que estoy concentrada

Hilda estaba viendo la televisión, estaba viendo el partido entre Oblivia y el archipiélago Decolora

Leaf: a quien le apostaste

Hilda: tres a uno a favor de Decolora

Todos la miraban O_O Hilda estaba con todos sus pokemon afuera y observaba el partido concentradamente, ella a parte de su ropa habitual tenía una herradura de ponita como collar y también otro collar con una pata de buneary, un trébol de cuatro hojas en la cabeza, unas velas encendidas en cada mano, también tenía pequeñas estatuas del trio del lago como si de santos se tratasen

Clemont: porque tiene todos esos objetos de buena suerte si se suponía que ella acertaba en las apuestas

Dawn: es que ayer cuando la acompañe a que haga su apuesta, el encargado por error le dio a favor a Decolora en vez de Oblivia

Ash: eso lo explica

El marcador estaba en uno a uno, Hilda estaba sudando frio

Hilda: (frustrada) ¡maldita sea Decolora mete un maldito gol!

Las desesperadas plegarias de Hilda llegaron a los oídos de Arceus, Decolora metió un gol y a los otros minutos volvió a meter otro gol, el partido había terminado e Hilda saltaba de la emoción por todo el restaurante a tal grado que tuvo que ser expulsada por los meseros debido a todo el escándalo que hiso. Minutos después todo el grupo salió del restaurante con una bolsa que se la dieron a Hilda, era su desayuno que no tomo por ver el partido

Serena: como les iba diciendo, hoy les mostrare el lugar más extraño de todo el pueblo así que vengan y síganme

Serena empezó a guiarlos a todos a las afueras del pueblo, en las afueras se veían caminos de piedra y mientras avanzaban encontraban piedras más grandes parecidas a estalagmitas, ellos seguían avanzando y llegaron a un punto donde dichas estalagmitas eran muy grandes y también la naturaleza del bosque rodeaba a las estalagmitas que más parecían pilares de piedra. Todos quedaron sorprendidos al ver la escena

May: wow este lugar es impresionante

Dawn: nunca espere encontrar un lugar así

Ash: ¿pero que es este lugar?

Serena: según la historia, hace aproximadamente 15 años esto era parte del pueblo. Luego un gran brillo sucumbió a esta parte del pueblo y estos pilares fueron creados. Casi nadie recuerda esto porque según dicen no hubo muchos los que sobrevivieron a la catástrofe y los pocos que lo hicieron decidieron irse a regiones muy lejanas

Brock: (tocando una estalagmita) que historia para más rara

Serena: pues si, en especial por que según dicen fue hace tan solo 15 años y no hay muchos registros sobre lo que paso en realidad

Todos siguieron conversando sobre aquellos extraños pilares, luego de unos minutos se fueron pero Ash empezó a escuchar como unas voces

Ash: oigan escuchan eso

Leaf: de que hablas

Ash: eso, escuchen…

Dawn: yo no escucho nada

May: ni yo

Bonnie: creo que el desayuno te hiso mal porque estas empezando a escuchar cosas

Ash: pues… como que ya se detuvieron

Serena: deja de jugar así, mejor volvamos al pueblo que empezarán los espectáculos

Todos empezaron a salir del lugar. En otra parte del lugar de los pilares se encontraba un chico de gorra roja, llevaba sus gafas negras puestas y también tenía un ramo de flores en sus manos

Calem: hola, eh vuelto

Calem dejo las flores y se sentó un rato a descansar mientras se quitaba los lentes y miraba el cielo, él podía escuchar ciertas voces, las mismas voces que escucho Ash hace unos minutos, unas voces que provenían de una grieta ubicada en el lugar lejos de donde se encontraba Calem pero dentro del área de los pilares de piedra, una grieta en el suelo que se encontraba cerrada. Todo el grupo estaba en un parque del pueblo, Ash estaba entrenando junto con todos sus pokemon, estaba teniendo una batalla con Hilda

Hilda: ¡rápido emolga esquiva y usa voltiocambio!

Emolga esquiva el fuego fatuo de fletchinder y usa voltiocambio dándole un fuerte golpe y al mismo tiempo cambiándose por excadrill

Hilda: ¡ahora excadrill, usa garra metal!

Ash: ¡fletchinder usa nitrocarga!

Ambos pokemon se lanzaron a atacarse y chocaron quedando debilitados los dos

Hilda: (guardando a excadrill) aún tengo as bajo la manga (lanzado una pokeball) ¡eevee sal ahora!

Ash: mmm a ver a quien puedo… (lanzando la pokeball) ¡espeon es hora de poner en practica todo lo aprendido!

Espeon sale al campo y eevee se transforma en jolteon y efectúa rayo carga

Ash: ¡quédate quieto y usa pantalla de luz!

Espeon obedece y usa la técnica que se le ordeno haciendo que el ataque de rayo carga no sea eficiente

Hilda: yo sé cómo acabar con esa pantalla ¡usa voltiocambio!

Hilda efectuó voltiocambio y jolteon fue cambiado por dragonite

Hilda: ¡dragonite usa demolición!

Ash: ¡espeon usa brillo mágico!

Dragonite se lanza al ataque pero espeon fue más rápido y usa brillo mágico y al ser ese un ataque de tipo hada dragonite cae debilitado

Hilda: (sorprendida) ¡de un solo golpe!

Ash: es que el tipo dragón es débil a los ataques de tipo hada

Hilda: (mas sorprendida aun) ¡¿existe el tipo hada?!

Ash: (-.-) acaso no sabías de su existencia

Hilda: ¡NO!

Brock – Leaf – May: tampoco sabía que existía el tipo hada

Clemont: lo que pasa es que el tipo hada es un tipo que recién fue clasificado, aunque nada más en esta región debido a que hay pokemon de características muy diferentes, el asunto es que hay pokemon que también hay en otras regiones que se han clasificado como tipo hada pero por lo que veo aun no es muy publica su existencia

May: eso lo explica

Dawn: Ash y yo también estuvimos así cuando nos enteramos de eso (suena su holomisor) esperen… (contesta) ¿Korrina? ¿cómo obtuviste este número?

Korrina: eso no importa ahora, te enviare una dirección a tu holomisor y quiero que vayas a ese lugar

Dawn: de acuerdo (corta la llamada)

Dawn quien estaba sentada, coge el bastón y con la ayuda de piplup se empieza a levantar

Dawn: me acompañan o…

Ash: claro que te acompañamos

Dawn: de acuerdo

Todo el grupo salió del parque y llegaron a la dirección acordada, al entrar apareció una mujer joven que los entendió

Mujer: disculpe pero en que…

[LO QUE ESCRIBIRÉ AHORA SUCEDERÁ AL MISMO TIEMPO]

Brock: (se inclina y le toma la mano a la mujer) oh bella mujer, yo antes estaba perdido pero tu gran belleza ilumino mi sendero que ayudo a que yo…

Bonnie: (se arrodilla junto con dedenne) eres hermosa y nada más por verte sé que eres una buena persona, serias la novia de mi hermano…

[ಠ_ಠ]

Croagunk salió de su pokeball y golpeo Brock llevándoselo lejos del lugar al mismo tiempo que Clemont usa su brazo robot y se lleva lejos a Bonnie

May: ella… es como el… pero… pero… pero a la inversa

Ash: lo mismo dije yo

Hilda: (o_O) eso me dejo una imagen mental que me hará daño en el futuro

Mujer: ejem…

Dawn: perdón, quisiera saber si en este lugar hay alguien de nombre Kardel y una chica llamada Korrina

Mujer: si, esperen ahora los llamo

La mujer entra por una puerta y minutos después sale acompañada de Korrina y Kardel

Korrina: vaya Dawn veo que te estas recuperando

Dawn: si, ojala para mañana ya esté completamente bien

Kardel: me alegra escuchar eso, te mande a llamar porque quería darte esto

Kardel le entrega una caja a Dawn, ella abre la caja y ve una especie de collar hecho de plata con la ampharosita incrustada. Dawn saca a ampharos y pone el collar en su cuello

Dawn: gracias, ahora me esforzare en tratar de controlar la megaevolucion

Ampharos miraba la ampharosita con cuidado y luego miro a Dawn, claro está decir que él le dio una pequeña descarga a Dawn como decirle que juntos intentarían lograr hacer bien la megaevolucion

May: eso fue raro

Ash: Kardel usted tiene un sableye ¿podría luchar contra él y su forma megaevolucionada?

Kardel: de acuerdo, sígueme

May: no sabía que sableye pudiese megaevolucionar

Leaf: me pregunto qué otros pokemon pueden megaevolucionar

Hilda: mmm si uno de mis pokemon pudiese hacerlo… prefiero no arriesgarme porque por lo que vi no quiero sufrir de esa forma

Todos salieron del lugar y entraron a un campo de batalla, Brock y Clemont que aun llevaba a Bonnie con su brazo robot llegaron al lugar y se sentaron con los demás para ver la pelea

Kardel: (lanzado una pokeball de la que sale sableye) bien Ash, recuerdo bien la batalla que tuviste contra Korrina así que tengo buenas expectativas de ti, espero no me defraudes

Kardel activa la piedra de su collar y un brillo rodea a sableye, este cambia de forma dejando a todos los presentes sorprendidos

May: ¡así que ese es mega-sableye!

Leaf: es increíble

Brock: es fantástico lo que uno puede llegar a aprender sobre los pokemon

Ash: (lanzando una pokeball) ¡gabite yo te elijo!

El pokemon dragón sale de su pokeball pero al salir la piedra activadora de Ash empieza a tener un leve brillo y al mismo tiempo gabite empezó a observar a Kardel fijamente a los ojos

Kardel: (riéndose) ya se lo que sucede

Kardel se saca su mochila y empieza a buscar entre sus cosas, de su mochila saca una piedra de color morado con un símbolo en el centro de color rojo y amarillo

Kardel: te presento la garchompita. Cuando Korrina y yo te estábamos buscando, llegamos a una cueva cerca de la calle victoria y fue ahí donde la encontramos. Hagamos esto interesante, si me ganas obtienes la garchompita

Ash: (decidido) de acuerdo ¡gabite usa excavar!

Kardel: ¡usa contoneo!

El cuerpo de mega-sableye obtiene un ligero brillo y logra usar contoneo antes que gabite logre excavar. Gabite queda demasiado confundido

Ash: ¡gabite intenta controlarte!

Gabite estaba tan confundido que se hirió a si mismo

Kardel: ahora usa juego sucio

La joya de mega-sableye empieza a brillar y se la lanza a gabite dejándolo en muy mal estado, sableye rápidamente recoge la joya

Kardel: juego sucio es un ataque que depende del nivel de ataque del rival, y contoneo deja confundido al rival pero aumenta su nivel de ataque considerablemente

Ash: ¡maldición! ¡gabite usa golpe roca!

Gabite se levanta y sus garras empiezan a brillar pero de una forma muy diferente, obtienen un brillo verdoso y empiezan a rodear la garras de gabite, este brillo se extienden para dar una forma parecida a la hoja de una guadaña. Gabite se lanza a atacar a mega-sableye pero este usa su joya para defenderse

Ash: (revisando la pokedex) ¡genial, aprendiste garra dragón!

Gabite vuelve a lanzarse hacia sableye pero tropieza, aún seguía confundido

Kardel: ¡sableye vuelve a usar juego sucio!

Sableye lanza su gema pero gabite usa sus garras para intentar contrarrestarla, este retrocede pero recibió mucho daño, ya no estaba confundido

Ash: ¡gabite será todo o nada!

Todos al escuchar eso presintieron lo que se venía así que rápidamente se refugiaron. Korrina y Kardel no entendían lo que pasaba

Ash: ¡meteoro dragón!

Gabite lanza hacia el cielo la esfera de energía, este explota y vuelve a caer de forma desordenada pero por suerte a ninguno le cae pues estaban refugiados, para la desgracia de piplup le caen 8 meteoros, varios meteoros logran impactar sobre mega-sableye pero a pesar de usar su joya para protegerse recibió un buen impacto

Korrina: (sorprendida) ¡ese poder de ataque no es de un gabite cualquiera!

Kardel: esto puede que se ponga dificil ¡Sableye usa garra umbría!

Ash: ¡gabite usa garra dragón!

Ambos pokemon se lanzan para el ataque y chocan entre sí, ambos pokemon se quedan quietos por unos segundos pero gabite cae derrotado y sableye vuelve a su forma original. Gabite recibió mucho más daño debido a que sableye uso juego sucio sobre el

Ash: perdí… (guardando a gabite) descansa amigo

Kardel: tu gabite es uno muy fuerte, así que dime cómo vas a querer que sea el colgante para cuando evolucione en garchomp

Ash: (sorprendido) que… pero…

Kardel: me basta con ver la fuerza que tiene tu gabite

Todo el grupo se fue a donde Kardel y Korrina se hospedaban, Ash empezó a buscar en un libro los tipos de colgantes que podría tener para cuando gabite evolucione y escogió un colgante de plata que tenía un grabado que rodeaba a donde iba la garchompita

Kardel: para esta noche estará listo, así que se paciente

Ash: de acuerdo, gracias

Ash y el resto del grupo salió a pasear por uno de los parques. Mientras ellos paseaban, muy lejos del pueblo había un pokemon de color blanco y una gran cola purpura, él estaba en las montañas y estaba parado muy quieto

Mewtwo: ¡es ahora!

Mewtwo lo rodeo un brillo transformándolo en un ser un poco más musculoso, su cola se acorta y se vuelve más rígida al mismo tiempo que sus ojos purpura cambiaron a un color azul. Mewtwo elevo sus brazos y movió todas las rocas a una gran velocidad y las desintegro sin ningún esfuerzo. Mewtwo volvió a su forma original

Mewtwo: demonios, lo tengo que hacer en menos tiempo

Mewtwo volvió a meditar pero empieza a escuchar una voz de un niño diciendo "quiero volver a casa"

Mewtwo: pero que…

Mewtwo empieza a volar y ve a un grupo de pokemon muy extraños volando a gran velocidad, este se va en dirección de ellos

Mewtwo: maldición son demasiado rápidos

Mewtwo vuelve a brillar y cambia de forma, mewtwo pierde la cola, pero adquiere un apéndice que se sitúa en su cabeza. Sus orejas se vuelven más puntiagudas y sus ojos se vuelven rojos. Mewtwo se pone delante del grupo

Mewtwo: quienes son ustedes

Genesect rojo: fuera de nuestro camino

Mewtwo: hay uno de ustedes que siento está preocupado

Genesect rojo: eso no te interesa, es asunto nuestro

Los genesect salen volando a gran velocidad y mewtwo empieza a seguirlos pero por desgracia para el, los genesesct son más rápidos. Mewtwo usa sus poderes psíquicos para intentar ubicar su posición. Ya era de noche y en el pueblo Vaniville Ash logro recibir el colgante con la garchompita incluida, él ya se lo puso a gabite

Ash: bueno, como que aun te queda un poco grande

Serena: ojala que cuando megaevolucione no te pase nada malo

Ash: eso espero

Dawn: (apoyándose del bastón) sabes, al final no es tan malo. Luego uno se acostumbra

Ash: no quiero arriesgarme mucho así que voy a intentar prepararme para cualquier cosa que llegue a pasar

Todos se fueron a un restaurante a cenar pues decían que no querían causarle problemas a la mamá de Serena haciéndola que cocine para todos. En otro lado del pueblo, en los pilares de piedra se encontraba Calem, él se había quedado dormido y recién se estaba levantando

Calem: (sobándose la espalda) esta es la última vez que me quedo dormido en un lugar así

Calem estaba por irse pero empieza a escuchar unas voces así que se pone a investigar y ve a varios sujetos de rojo con máquinas muy extrañas, ellos eran liderados por una mujer de cabello azul y con un extraño visor, también vestía de rojo

Mable: recluta dime, como van las lecturas

Recluta flare: la grieta debe estar cerca

Mable: de acuerdo, sigan buscando

En los arbustos

Calem: grieta… acaso se referirá a…

Calem es atrapado de brazos por alguien que llevaba un traje negro con un casco extraño, se lo lleva delante de Mable

Mable: quien es tu amigo Essentia

Essentia: lo encontré espiando

Calem: ¡ustedes! ¡¿qué hacen en este lugar?!

Mable: tan solo estamos en una investigación científica

Calem: ¡lárguense! ¡este es un lugar de respeto, ustedes no tienen nada que hacer aquí!

Mable: haces mucho ruido, Essentia extermínalo

Essentia: será un placer

Essentia estaba a punto de atacar a Calem pero este logra hacer una maniobra con la que logra desprenderse, saca a su charizard y a chesnaught

Mable: este Xerosic, dijo que el traje no tenía errores pero ya veo que se equivoco

Calem: ¡si no me equivoco ustedes deben ser el team flare!

Mable: que chico tan listo, Essentia ya sabes que hacer

Essentia se lanza contra Calem pero chesnaught se lo impide, charizard emprende vuelo para atacar y los reclutas flare sacan a varios houndoom para que ataquen a Calem. Mientras que se libraba la batalla entre Calem y el team flare, los cinco genesect vieron los pilares desde lo lejos, pensaban de que ese era su antiguo hogar

Genesect rojo: esos pilares, nuestro hogar ya está cerca

Genesect: (el más joven de todos) por fin, hay esta nuestra casa

Mewtwo que había vuelto a su forma original, estaba siguiendo a los genesect

CONTINUARA

**Este capítulo es corto pero esto es tan solo a la introducción de lo que pasara en el futuro, por la forma en cómo va la historia pues como creo que ya saben que este es un capitulo con el concepto que iba a poner en Blanco y Negro pero que al final no puse por que no podía hacer que encaje bien en la historia. El asunto de mewtwo, el siguiente capítulo será un especial de cómo es que él tiene sus dos megaevoluciones y cómo es que llego a ese lugar; también está el hecho de que preferí guardarme la idea de la historia para X Y debido a que en el juego mewtwo aparece**


	29. Chapter 29

CAPITULO 29 (ESPECIAL): LA VIEJA MANSIÓN

Si nos pusiéramos a hablar sobre los pokemon, existen muchos tipos de pokemon en el mundo, unos son pequeños y otros son grandes, unos podrían entrar en lo que los humanos considerarían adorable y otros abominación, otros a pueden tener poderes muy minúsculos pero un gran corazón y otros pueden tener grandes poderes que pueden llegar a superar la imaginación de los humanos. Todos los pokemon son únicos pero existe uno al que se le podría llamar único, un pokemon que fue creado por los humanos a partir de un antiguo fósil del pokemon llamado mew, el denominado pokemon clon de nombre mewtwo. Mewtwo fue creado por el equipo rocket durante sus días de gloria pero este logro escapar de los laboratorios de lo que alguna vez fue Isla Nueva, el guardo gran rencor hacia los humanos debido a todo el sufrimiento que paso y eso lo llevaron a odiarlos de una forma que ningún otro ser podría llegar a imaginar pero hubo un humano el que hiso que su odio enfermizo se detenga, un humano llamado Ash Ketchum fue el que lo hiso entender la gran majestuosidad de los humanos y de las grandes cosas que ellos pueden llegar a hacer. Mewtwo vago por el mundo durante muchos años buscando un propósito en la vida pero lo que él no sabía es que todo se volvería en su contra. Giovanni estaba en la base central del equipo rocket, estaba frustrado pues en la misión de controlar al trio de las nubes en Unova fracaso

Giovanni: (tirando todas sus cosas del escritorio) ¡no lo entiendo! ¡era un plan perfecto! ¡que pudo haber salido mal!

Ejecutivo rocket: señor si me lo permite…

Giovanni: (furioso) ¡ojala tengas una buena idea o sino mandare a que te corten la cabeza!

Ejecutivo rocket: señor Giovanni, tengo el plan perfecto, uno que hará que todos vuelvan a temer al equipo rocket tan solo nada más al escuchar su nombre

Giovanni: (calmándose) te escucho

Ejecutivo rocket: se acuerda de nuestro primer gran proyecto

Giovanni: hablas de…

Ejecutivo rocket: así es señor, hablo de nuestro viejo amigo mewtwo

Giovanni: ¡pero él está desparecido desde hace varios años!

Ejecutivo rocket: lo se señor, pero eso es nuestra última alternativa si queremos volver a tener nuestro antiguo poder

Giovanni: mewtwo… ha pasado muchos años desde la última vez que lo vi… ¡quiero a todos los soldados rocket buscando por todo el mundo! ¡dile a todos los cazadores que conozcas que lo busquen por cielo, mar y tierra! ¡al que encuentre a mewtwo le daré su peso en oro!

Ejecutivo rocket: de acuerdo señor

El ejecutivo se fue de la oficina de Giovanni y dio la orden a todos los soldados rocket y mando a todos los grupos a buscar por todo el mundo, incluso mando al trio de Jessie, James y meowth a buscar en la lejana región de Kalos. Varios cazadores furtivos también recibieron el comunicado y se estaban preparando para la búsqueda de mewtwo en todo el mundo, en todos los rincones del mundo los soldados rocket y varios cazadores buscaban desesperados al pokemon clon. Mewtwo estaba volando en las heladas y extensas cadenas montañosas de una región que quedaba muy al sur de Unova

Mewtwo: eh estado vagando por todo el mundo, eh ayudado a pokemon y personas por igual pero me siento vacío, como si algo me faltara

Mewtwo se quedó quieto y miraba las grandes montañas que se imponían en su delante, estuvo así por varios minutos pero su paz fue interrumpida al ver a un sujeto de traje negro de invierno que estaba con una maquina en la espalda con la que parecía un par de alas, a su lado tenía a un froslass

¿?: wow, lo que dijeron de ti era cierto. Eres hermoso

Mewtwo: ¡¿quien eres?!

¿?: me llamo Rafael y quiero ser tu amigo

Mewtwo: no te creo, para que me buscarías cuando casi nadie conoce mi existencia

Rafael: nada más quiero ser alguien de tu confianza, quiero que tú y Giovanni se reconcilien

Mewtwo se vio horrorizado porque Giovanni lo quería de nuevo así que el salió huyendo pero Rafael empezó a seguirlo

Rafael: ¿por qué huyes de mí? tan solo quiero ser tu amigo

Mewtwo: dile a Giovanni que la única forma en que yo vuelva a su lado será cuando lleven mi frio cuerpo muerto hacia su oficina

Rafael enfurecido decidió atacar y ordeno a frosslass usar bola sombra pero mewtwo logro esquivar con mucha facilidad el ataque

Mewtwo: tonto humano, no sabes con quien te has metido

Mewtwo ataca a frosslass usando onda mental, frosslass cae debilitada al instante

Mewtwo: no quiero lastimarte así que esto te sirva como advertencia

Mewtwo empezó a volar mientras que Rafael lo quedo viendo con una sonrisa

Rafael: esto se pone interesante

Mewtwo siguió volando por las frías montañas y en unos días llego a una ciudad muy pintoresca. La ciudad tenía una gran plaza con una imponente catedral de piedra y en el centro de la plaza una fuente y en la cima de la fuente se apreciaba una estatua de un alguien de gran importancia, las casas de la ciudad se veían que eran antiguas y sus techos de teja, las calles echas de piedra adornaban la ciudad y por toda la ciudad edificios antiguos se imponían en especial un edificio de piedra que tenía un gran jardín en el que se podía entrar a pasear. Mewtwo estaba cansado y se metió a la catedral de piedra, más específicamente dentro del campanario que era un lugar en donde podría descansar con tranquilidad

Mewtwo: me agrada esta ciudad, creo que me quedare por un tiempo

Mewtwo estaba muy cansado y se quedó dormido, llegada la noche salió del campanario a pasear por las afueras de la ciudad pero para su mala suerte alguien lo encontró

Rafael: hola

Mewtwo: ¡tú! ¡creí haberte dicho que no te quería volver a ver!

Rafael: si, pero quiero que me acompañes a un lugar especial

Rafael chasqueo los dedos y tres pokemon salieron al encuentro de mewtwo, ellos eran chesnaught, delphox y greninja

Rafael: ¡ya saben que hacer!

Los tres pokemon se lanzaron a mewtwo pero los poderes de este lograron lanzar a los tres pokemon por los aires

Mewtwo: (enojado) ¡te lo advertí claramente!

Mewtwo usa onda mental sobre Rafael pero el ataque hace que Rafael empiece a romperse como si de vidrio se tratase

Mewtwo: ¡¿qué?!

Varios cubos aparecieron, rodearon a mewtwo y empezaron a electrocutarlo de la forma más salvaje que existe. Rafael aparece caminando como si nada

Rafael: si hubieras aceptado por las buenas yo no estuviese haciendo esto

Rafael que tenía un dispositivo en su mano empieza a presionarlo aumentando la intensidad de la electricidad que reciba mewtwo, el nivel de voltaje que recibía era algo que ya no podía soportar y antes de caer desmayado escucha a Rafael decir "si quieres mi opinión, no mereces vivir porque tu vida es falsa". Pasaron varios días y mewtwo despierta dentro de un laboratorio, sus extremidades estaban encadenadas y había una gran máquina que impedía usar sus poderes psíquicos, un hombre acompañado de un persian aparece caminando al frente de el

Giovanni: ha pasado mucho viejo amigo

Mewtwo: (enojado) ¡maldita seas Giovanni!

Giovanni: así saludas a alguien que no vez desde hace muchos años, creo que te faltan modales

Giovanni mueve una de sus manos y las cadenas que sostenían a mewtwo empiezan a darle descargas eléctricas

Giovanni: en poco tiempo volverás a ser de los nuestros

Giovanni se va del lugar dejando a un mewtwo totalmente humillado y furioso. Pasaron los días y los científicos rocket hacían lo posible para lavarle el cerebro a mewtwo pero no podían, en esos días mewtwo empezó a recordar su antiguo odio hacia los humanos, en ese momento el volvía a aborrecerlos por todo lo que estaba pasando. Cada día mewtwo era sometido a dolorosos experimentos pero hubo uno en especial, uno que hiso que la fuerza e ira de mewtwo sea llevado a límites inimaginables

Ejecutivo rocket: (con un disco) eh conseguido esta información sobre el equipo que está en Kalos

Cientifico rocket: déjame verlo

El disco contenía una información sobre la megaevolucion, el trio de Jessie, James y meowth fueron los que lo consiguieron pero ellos no sabían de qué se trataba pues esa información eran los datos de la energía del cristal de la ciudad Anistar así que decidieron enviarlo a la base para saber de qué se trataba

Cientifico rocket: al parecer ese trio no son tan inútiles después de todo

Ese mismo día el científico usando los datos del disco empezó a crear dos tipos de energía, dos energías opuestas a las que llamo "energía X" y "energía Y". El rocket usando una especie de cañón, empezó a bombardear con ambas energías a mewtwo haciendo que este se retuerza de dolor. El científico no tomo precauciones antes de hacer el experimento, las energía hicieron que el poder de mewtwo se eleve hasta lo más alto a tal punto que logro destruir las cadenas que lo tenían prisionero, su cuerpo empezó a brillar y empezó a cambiar de forma, más específicamente él podía cambiar entre dos formas aparte de tener su forma original. Mewtwo estando furioso empezó a destruir el laboratorio y mato al científico y al ejecutivo sin tener piedad alguna. Mewtwo salió del laboratorio directo hacia la oficina de Giovanni pero nunca lo encontró así que mewtwo juro venganza y en ese momento su antiguo odio a los humanos era más grande que antes. Pasaron los meses y mewtwo le costaba mucho usar su nuevo poder, si bien ahora era más poderoso que antes al intentar cambiar de forma o intentar hacer algo lo dejaba muy débil y cansado aparte de ser algo doloroso. Pasaron unos cuantos días y mewtwo logro llegar a una antigua mansión en la cual se puso a descansar

Mewtwo: este lugar se ve tranquilo (empezó a observar el lugar) me recuerda a una antigua casa en la que estuve antes

Mewtwo empezó a caminar por la antigua mansión pero vio algo escrito en una pared que le llamo la atención

Mewtwo: ¿"cuídate"? ¿qué quiere decir eso? (siguió mirando y vio que había algo más escrito) "cuídate del ángel que llora" (lo que leyó después lo dejo sorprendido) "mewtwo, agáchate en este mismo instante"

En eso un ladrillo es lanzado pero mewtwo logra detectarlo y usando sus poderes psíquicos logra destruirlo. Mewtwo voltea y ve por una ventana a la estatua de un ángel echo de piedra, el ángel tenía sus ojos cubiertos por sus manos como si estuviera llorando

Mewtwo: (sarcásticamente) que gracioso

Mewtwo sigue explorando la mansión pero se encuentra con una mujer joven de cabello castaño

Mewtwo: ¡identifícate en este instante!

¿?: (asustada) me llamo Rosa Blawhit… y… y soy periodista

Mewtwo: ¿tú fuiste la que escribió el mensaje en la pared?

Rosa: (asustada) yo… yo no… un momento… ¿tú eres mewtwo?

Mewtwo: (llevándose por su odio empezó a apuntar su mano hacia ella) quien eres en realidad

Rosa: (asustada) yo… yo…

Se escucha como si se rompieras unas ramas, mewtwo y Rosa miran hacia la ventana y ven al ángel de piedra con ambas manos cubriendo sus ojos

Rosa: yo vine a investigar esta casa, estoy intentando haciendo un reportaje porque dicen que aquí hay unos rumores de que la gente desaparece

Mewtwo examino a Rosa y vio de que decía la verdad, quizás su odio a los humanos regreso pero él decidió que no la atacaría a menos claro que intente hacer algo después

Mewtwo: ¿sabes que son esas cosas?

Rosa: no, por cierto tienes un curioso nombre para ser un pokemon, es la primera vez que veo a uno de tu especie

Mewtwo: en el mensaje decía que me cuidara del ángel que llora, esa cosa se acaba de mover del lugar que lo deje hace unos minutos

Mewtwo y Rosa se fueron al lugar en donde se encontraba el mensaje, mewtwo se preguntaba cómo era posible que su nombre estuviese escrito en ese lugar pues de algo estaba seguro y era que Rosa no pudo haberlo hecho. La puerta de la mansión tenía una pequeña campana y se escucha como es que la tocan

Mewtwo: tú te quedas, yo iré a ver

Mewtwo salió de la habitación y se dirigía a la puerta principal, Rosa estaba observando el lugar. El que había tocado la campana era un chico rubio

Chico: increíble… eres idéntico a como me dijeron que eras, mewtwo

Mewtwo: (haciendo al chico levitar) ¡¿como supiste que estaba aquí?! ¡¿acaso Giovanni te envía?!

Chico: (asustado) ¡no, yo vine a traerte una carta!

Mewtwo: (calmándose) ¿una carta?

Chico: se supone que tengo que entregarla este día y a esta hora para ti

Mewtwo deja al muchacho y recibe la carta

Mewtwo: parece antigua

Chico: es antigua

Dentro de la habitación donde Rosa se encontraba, escucho como una especie de golpecito así que se volteo y miro por la ventana

Rosa: (asustada) como es posible… esa estatua no estaba hay antes

Era la estatua del ángel, este seguía con las manos cubriéndose sus ojos. Rosa se volteo para buscar a mewtwo pero al hacerlo, las manos del ángel bajaron y se le vio parte de su cara, esto no fue notado por Rosa. Mewtwo seguía con el chico en la puerta

Mewtwo: quien es el que envía la carta

Chico: es una larga historia, te la envía mi abuela de nombre Rosa Blawhit

Justo en ese momento se escucha un fuerte golpe

Mewtwo: ¡¿Rosa?!

Chico: si, Rosa se llamaba mi abuela

Mewtwo quedo sorprendido por lo que dijo así que se fue directo a la habitación donde había dejado a Rosa pero no la encontró, el miro hacia la ventana y vio a la estatua del ángel con sus ojos cubiertos por sus manos. Rosa se encontraba asustada, estaba en un lugar totalmente diferente, se encontraba en el campo y vio a un chico acompañado de varios mareep y un ampharos

Rosa: perdona pero ¿dónde estoy?

El chico vestía de una forma muy extraña, mejor dicho extraño para Rosa pues el traje que usaba aquel chico era extraño o mejor dicho que ese era un traje antiguo

¿?: estas en las afueras de ciudad Coumarine

Rosa: (sorprendida) esto es imposible, hace unos segundos estaba en Castelia

¿?: imposible, estas en las afueras de Coumarine

Mewtwo quedo asustado y volvió al vestíbulo donde se encontraba aquel muchacho

Mewtwo: ¡¿quién eres?! ¡¿quién te envía?!

Chico: yo hice una promesa

Mewtwo: ¿a quién?

Chico: a mi abuela Rosa

Mientras tanto, Rosa seguía discutiendo con aquel chico extraño. Rosa vio que el chico tenía un periódico así que decidió cogerlo y empezó a leer, lo que leyó la dejo en seco. En la portada le recordó a sus antiguas clases de historia universal, leía como era que Germania estaba atacando a las regiones vecinas y como el imperio de Fuso le había declarado la guerra a Unova al mismo tiempo que dicho imperio luchaba contra el imperio Xing

Rosa: esto debe ser una broma. El imperio Fuso se desintegro hace mucho tiempo, Germania no está en guerra y Unova tampoco se va a ir a la guerra, todo el mundo dejo las armas hace varias décadas

¿?: estás loca o que, a mí me gustaría vivir en un mundo sin guerra. Por suerte para Kalos, el loco del führer no nos declarara la guerra, sabe muy bien que si lo hiciese Britania entraría y entre los dos atacaríamos

Rosa siguió leyendo el periódico y vio que en una esquina decía que era en año 1914

Mewtwo: me estas queriendo decir que tu abuela te manda

Chico: exacto, mi abuela murió hace 20 años

Mewtwo cogió la carta y la abrió, en ella vio fotos de Rosa en blanco y negro, también vio fotos de ella acompañado de un chico y dos niños. Mewtwo siguió viendo la carta y encontró un papel escrito:

_**Hola mewtwo. Si mi nieto está contigo quiere decir que el ah echo lo que me prometió, al leer esta carta habrán pasado unos minutos desde que nos conocimos pero nada más para ti, pues para mi han sido más de 60 años, las fotos que están hay son de mi familia...**_

Mewtwo: ¡esto debe ser una broma de mal gusto!

Algo dentro de mewtwo le decía que todo era verdad pero él se negaba a creerlo, el sube hacia la habitación donde dejo a Rosa pero lo único que vio fue la estatua de un ángel con un brazo cubriéndose el rostro, se escucha un ruido así que voltea y vio a dos estatua de ángel con sus manos cubriendo sus ojos. Mewtwo observa de nuevo al ángel que tenía su brazo cubriendo su rostro pero no se dio cuenta que uno de los ángeles que tenía su rostro cubierto por sus manos, sus manos ya estaban abajo y se le veía el rostro. Mewtwo vuelve a voltear pero el ángel estaba de nuevo con sus ojos cubiertos, se escucha un ruido y era de la puerta cerrándose así que mewtwo vuelve a bajar pero no se dio cuenta que el ángel que estaba detrás de él había movido su brazo y estaba apuntando hacia mewtwo. Mewtwo volvió al vestíbulo, cogió la carta y se fue volando del lugar, de las ventanas de la mansión se veían a los ángeles mirando a mewtwo fijamente mientras salía volando. Mewtwo se fue a la cima de un edificio y ecidió seguir leyendo la carta

… _**A no ser que viva una vida excepcionalmente larga, habré muerto mucho tiempo antes que lo leas. Llegue a 1914 y a la primera persona que conocí fue a Henry, en mi tiempo viví cosas difíciles pues fui testigo de la sangrienta guerra de la que todo el planeta lucho usando a los pokemon como si de armas se tratasen, Henry también fue a la guerra pero gracias a Arceus que logro sobrevivir y seguimos con nuestra vida juntos, creo que con lo que te acabo de contar es obvio que nos casamos. Quizás te preguntes porque te escribo todo esto, cuando te conocí tuve mucho miedo al verte pero luego quise saber más de ti y me hubiera gustado conocerte mejor, quizás hubiésemos llegado a ser amigos, quiero que por favor le hagas un favor a esta pobre mujer, un último deseo. Tengo un hermano que vive en la calle que está cerca del parque central de Castelia, reconocerás el lugar rápido pues es la única tienda de dvd que hay en el lugar y quisiera que le dijeras a él no se preocupara, dile a mi hermano que lo quiero  
atentamente: Rosa  
pd: su nombre es Nate Blawhit  
pd2: posiblemente te preguntes porque no le mande esta carta a mi hermano, él y yo ahora pasamos tiempos muy difíciles y si yo se lo enviase él, lo tomaría como una broma o que yo no me estoy tomando las cosas enserio**_

Mewtwo decidió cumplir el último deseo de Rosa y se fue volando hacia la casa del chico, unos minutos después el entro en el lugar como si nada. En un televisor se veía la grabación de una mujer joven de piel blanca, ojos marrones y un cabello negro largo y sedoso; ella empezaba a decir cosas al azar en un cierto periodo de segundos. Mewtwo quedo mirando a la mujer del video hasta que un chico castaño de pelo alborotado apareció

¿?: disculpa ¿pero quién eres?

Mewtwo: ¿tú eres Nate Blawhit?

¿?: si, pero enserio ¿quién eres y como entraste?

Mewtwo: vengo de parte de tu hermana Rosa, ella tuvo que irse de viaje y me dijo que te diga que ella te quiere y que no te preocuparas por ella

Nate: ¿mi hermana de viaje? qué raro, nunca me dijo nada ¿tú eres su pokemon? ¿es la primera vez que veo uno de tu especie?

La mujer del video empezó a hablar y dijo "la gente no entiende el tiempo, no es lo que creen que es" Nate al ver eso cogió el control y le dio pausa

Mewtwo: ¿quién es esa mujer?

Nate: no estoy seguro, aparece en varios dvd y en todos dice cosas diferentes, en uno habla sobre de que no hay que parpadear. Se le podría decir que es un extra de un dvd, un "huevo de pascua"

Mewtwo: ¿huevo de pascua?

Nate: las industrias de dvd ponen contenido oculto en los menús, tienes que buscar y seguir pistas y logras encontrarlo a eso se le denomina huevo de pascua. Es interesante pues sale en 17 dvd diferentes y los 17 dvd no tienen nada que ver, ni si quiera los editores saben cómo es que entro y también estuve averiguando y los fabricantes también no saben nada del asunto

Mewtwo: interesante, ¿y qué es lo que dice esa mujer?

Nate: solo hace comentarios aleatorios, es como si oyéramos la mitad de una conversación, ahora si me disculpas tengo que hacer algo

Nate salió del cuarto hacia la tienda, mewtwo volvió a reproducir la grabación y se escuchó a la mujer decir "muy complicado" luego de una pequeña pausa vuelve a hablar "la gente asume que el tiempo es una progresión de causa y efecto pero, desde un punto de vista no lineal y no subjetivo es más como una gran pelota de cosas trastabillantes y bamboleantes, cosas del tiempo"

Mewtwo: habías empezado bien

La mujer vuelve a hablar "se me ha escapado, si…"

Mewtwo: es raro, es como si pudieras oírme

La mujer vuelve a hablar "claro que te oigo" mewtwo estaba a punto de destruir el televisor diciendo que no le gustaba ese tipo de bromas pero antes de que lo haga, Nate aparece con unos papeles y lo queda mirando

Mewtwo: perdón, tuve un día complicado

Nate: (con papeles en mano) si te interesa, tengo la lista de los 17 dvd

A mewtwo no le interesaba mucho que digamos pero miro a Nate y recordó a su hermana Rosa, él sabía que estaba lidiando con algo que no lograba entender y tenía el presentimiento que la mujer del video estaba relacionada en algo con lo de la desaparición de Rosa

Mewtwo: Nate, voy a necesitar tu ayuda para algo

Nate: ¿qué quieres?

Mewtwo: quiero que vayas a la estación de policía y averigües todo lo que sepas sobre la antigua mansión que hay en las afueras de la ciudad, de seguro ellos tienen datos sobre hechos que me interesan. Y si me vas a preguntar del porque no voy, es porque corro mucho riesgo si soy visto

Nate: de acuerdo

Mewtwo salió volando a gran velocidad hacia el edificio donde la policía se encontraba, el uso sus poderes para saber qué es lo que Nate hablaba y también que le respondían

Nate: disculpe pero hay una mansión en las afueras y yo…

Policía: ¿mansión?

Nate: si, una mansión y vera yo…

Policía: espere aquí

El policía entro a una habitación, Nate empezó a mirar el lugar y vio por una ventana las estatuas de dos ángeles que se cubrían ambos ojos con sus manos. Mewtwo también se quedó mirando desde una de las ventanas a los mismos ángeles, ambos parpadearon al mismo tiempo y ambos ángeles desaparecieron

Nate – Mewtwo: eso fue raro

Nate fue llamado por el policía y el policía estaba acompañado con una mujer de ojos verdes y con cabello castaño largo y ondulado

¿?: hola soy la agente Cristina y la vieja mansión es mi jurisdicción

Nate: de acuerdo…

Cristina: ven conmigo

Cristina se lleva a Nate hacia el sótano del edificio, en ese sótano había muchos autos

Cristina: te presento mi colección de autos, bueno mejor dicho es la colección de los autos que recojo en las afueras de la mansión. Muchas personas desaparecieron y dejaron esos autos

Nate miraba el lugar atentamente y vio un árbol

Nate: y ese árbol

Cristina: ese árbol es el tesoro de la colección, un día apareció ese árbol de la nada y lo examine. Ese árbol esta hueco por dentro y a pesar de todos los intentos de intentar abrirlo nunca se pudo

Nate quedo mirando alrededor, mewtwo entendió que Rosa no era la única que había desaparecido así que le dio la orden a Nate que saliera del lugar

Nate: disculpe pero me tengo que ir

Cristina: claro, pero antes tienes que darme tu número, es para darte información si se llega a descubrir más cosas, son las reglas

Nate le dio el número de su videomisor y salió del lugar, Cristina se quedó en el sótano

Cristina: ese chico es lindo, no puedo creer que se halla creído eso último que le dije. Lo llamare más tarde para saber si podemos salir algún día

Cristina miro el árbol y parpadeo, al instante de abrir los ojos vio a cuatro estatuas de ángel rodeando al árbol

Cristina: (asustada) ¡Max, John! ¡si son ustedes lo que hicieron esto…!

Cristina miro a los ángeles, se acercó lentamente y vio a uno que tenía sus ojos cubiertos por sus manos, ella parpadeo. Cristina se encontraba en las calle de Castelia pero había algo diferente, las calles eran idénticas a como en las fotos, ella se encontraba asustada pero una mujer de ojos marrones y cabello negro aparece

¿?: hola

Cristina: (en el piso y asustada) en donde estoy

¿?: Castelia, en el año 1969. Mira el lado bueno, Unova mandara un cohete a la luna y podrás verlo en vivo

Cristina: (asustada) ¿cómo llegue aquí?

¿?: igual que yo, nos tocó un ángel y al parecer fue el mismo porque estamos en el mismo año. Y por favor no intentes pararte, viajar en el tiempo sin ninguna protección es algo terrible, en unos minutos sentirás nauseas pero luego se te pasaran

Cristina: ¿quién eres y que son esos ángeles?

¿?: son los ángeles llorosos, creados por Dialga no sé para qué. Se puede decir que son unos psicópatas que te matan dulcemente. Te envían al pasado hasta que mueres, mueres en el pasado y en el presente ellos consumen la energía que pudo haber sido tuya del resto de los años que te quedaban por vivir

Cristina: no te entiendo nada ¿dónde estoy?

¿?: Castelia 1969, ya te lo dije. Te llevaría a casa pero mi trasporte fue robado así que necesito que le envíes un mensaje a Nate Blawhit. Lo siento mucho pero te llevara mucho tiempo para que logres hacerlo, por cierto no te lo dije pero llámame Ketber

Volviendo al presente, el videomisor de Nate empieza a sonar y este contesta. La pantalla estaba negra así que nada más se puede escuchar audio

Nate: ¿qué sucede Cristina?

Cristina: ven a verme al hospital central de Castelia

Nate: (preocupado) de acuerdo (corta la llamada) es la chica policía que me atendió, ella es la que tiene jurisdicción en el área de la mansión

Mewtwo: dijo que quiere verte en el hospital

Mewtwo cogió la mano de Nate y se fueron al hospital volando. Mewtwo estaba muy preocupado pues el ya presentía lo que pudo haber pasado. Ambos entraron a una habitación y vieron a una mujer anciana en una cama, Nate se acercó a la mujer y logro reconocerla

Nate: ¿Cristina?

Cristina: te mentí, te pedí tu número porque me parecías lindo y no porque sean las reglas

Mewtwo: los dejare solos

Mewtwo salió por la ventana y se fue a lo más alto del hospital. Nate veía una foto donde reconoció a Cristina a lado un chico castaño acompañado de un niño y una niña

Nate: tienes una linda familia

Cristina: lo curioso es que también se llamaba Nate. Pensé en buscarte antes de hoy día pero al parecer, habría hecho un agujero en el espacio y el tiempo y habría destruido dos tercios del universo

Nate: ¿dos tercios? ¿de dónde sacas eso?

Cristina: hay una chica en el 1969, me envió con un mensaje para ti y para alguien cuyo nombre es mewtwo

Nate: ¿qué mujer?

Cristina: dijo que se llamaba Ketber, un nombre demasiado extraño si me lo preguntas

Nate: que mensaje envió

Cristina: dijo que miren la lista

Nate se puso a pensar, a que lista se referían y lo único que pudo relacionarlo fue una lista que le dio mewtwo

Cristina: en mi nueva vida deje la policía, con mi esposo nos hicimos editores y luego editores de video y claro que al final nos volvimos en editores de dvd

Nate: ¡tú fuiste el que puso ese extra!

Crsitina: ¿ya has notado lo que tienen en común los 17 dvd?

Nate: no

Cristina: ella me dijo que tú nada más lo podrías entender

Nate: cuando lo haga, vendré y te lo diré

Cristina: no, eso es imposible. Ella me dijo que el día que nos volvamos a ver, será el día en la que muera. Esto fue lo que me mantuvo viva

Nate: en ese caso me quedare hasta que llegue tu hora

Cristina: (riéndose) gracias chico lindo, sabes… hubiera sido divertido llegar a conocerte en este periodo de tiempo, ya sabes con todas las locuras que uno puede hacer con todas las cosas modernas que hay (suspirando) ella me dijo que cuando empiece a llover, será el momento en que me valla

Minutos después empezó a llover y los signos vitales de Cristina se apagaron. Nate salió en busca de mewtwo, él sabía que se encontraba en la azotea del hospital, quería preguntarle algo que lo dejo intrigado al ver a Cristina en ese estado. Nate encontró a mewtwo quien estaba tirado en el suelo, él estaba intentando cambiar de forma pero era muy doloroso para poder hacerlo

Nate: ¡¿que le paso a mi hermana en realidad?!

Mewtwo: tú hermana… en realidad desapareció de la nada.

Nate: ¡que! ¡¿y porque no me lo dijiste?!

Mewtwo: ¡no te lo dije porque…!

Mewtwo y Nate se dieron cuenta que no estaban solos, una estatua de ángel estaba cerca, ellos parpadearon y vieron a otra estatua junto con la anterior, ambas se habían movido de lugar y estaban cerca de ellos

Mewtwo: tengo el presentimiento de que esas cosas son los causantes de la desaparición de tu hermana

Nate: en la estación de policía…

Mewtwo: así que tú también los vistes

Mewtwo cambia de forma pero no sin antes retorcerse de dolor, había cambiado a su forma Y

Nate: ¡pero que demo…!

Mewtwo: esas cosas son rápidas, tendremos que ser rápidos y yo lo soy más en esta forma

Mewtwo cogió a Nate y se lo lleva volando a gran velocidad por las calles

Nate: Cristina me hablo sobre la lista de los dvd, esa es una lista de mis películas favoritas. Vamos a mi casa y busquémoslos, necesitamos ver el contenido de Ketber

Mewtwo: ¿Ketber?

Nate: así se llama la chica del video

Mewtwo llego a la casa y cambio de forma, se fueron a coger los dvd al cuarto de Nate pero al salir vieron en la pared un mensaje que decía "lleven los dvd a la vieja mansión" Nate cogió un reproductor portátil y mewtwo se llevó a Nate a la vieja mansión como decía el mensaje. Nate empezó a poner los dvd en el reproductor, la imagen de Ketber apareció en la pantalla

Mewtwo: así que se llama Ketber

Ketber: si, esa soy yo

Mewtwo: ¡me acaba de responder!

Nate: parece que contesta, pero lo dice siempre

Ketber: si, así es

Nate: y eso

Ketber: si, y esto

Mewtwo: es como si nos pudiera oír

Nate: eso es imposible (con papeles en mano) tengo una transcripción de todo lo que ella dice. Según esto lo que ella va a decir es

Nate – Ketber: ¿vas a leerlo todo?

Nate: lo siento

Mewtwo: quien eres

Ketber: mmm pues… se podría decir que soy una viajera del tiempo. O lo era, y estoy atrapada en 1969

Mewtwo: 1969 ¿me estás hablando desde ahí?

Ketber: lamentablemente si

Mewtwo: pero me estas contestando, no puedes saber que voy a decir

Nate: espera, voy a escribir todo lo que dices

Mewtwo: ¡¿cómo es posible?!

Ketber: la gente no entiende el tiempo, no es lo que creen que es

Mewtwo: entonces que es

Ketber: es complicado

Mewtwo: ¡dímelo!

Ketber: es muy complicado

Mewtwo: (enojado) ¡soy uno de los seres más inteligente que puede existir en el mundo así que dime!

Ketber: la gente asume que el tiempo es una progresión de causa y efecto pero, desde un punto de vista no lineal y no subjetivo es más como una gran pelota de cosas trastabillantes y bamboleantes, cosas del tiempo

Mewtwo: ya vi esa parte y dijiste que se te había escapado

Ketber: se me ha escapado, si

Mewtwo: y lo próximo que vas a decir es "claro que te oigo"

Ketber: claro que te oigo

Mewtwo: esto es imposible

Nate: no, es brillante

Ketber: no te oigo exactamente pero se lo que vas a decir

Nate: esa parte es algo rara

Mewtwo: como sabes lo que voy a decir

Ketber: mira a tu izquierda

Nate: (que seguía escribiendo) esa parte de "a tu izquierda" no la puedo entender

Mewtwo miro hacia donde se le dijo que lo haga, a su izquierda estaba Nate escribiendo

Mewtwo: se refiere a ti

Nate: ¿que?

Mewtwo: que es lo que haces

Nate: escribo lo que tú dices…

Ketber: tengo la transcripción

Nate: ¿cómo puedes tener una copia de la trascripción si aún la estoy escribiendo?

Ketber: viajo en el tiempo y por cierto lo que yo tengo no es una copia

Mewtwo: a ver si te entiendo ¿estás leyendo una trascripción de una conversación que aun estas manteniendo?

Ketber: bamboleo del tiempo. Lo que importa ahora no es como puedo hablar contigo, hay muchos problemas. Se llevaron mi transporte, en tu tiempo es un árbol, los ángeles tienen el árbol

Mewtwo: cuando dices ángeles ¿hablas de esas estatuas?

Ketber: son criaturas de otro mundo

Mewtwo: pero solo son estatuas

Ketber: solo cuando las ves

Nate: ¿qué significa?

Ketber: en mi trabajo estudio varios mitos y leyendas, esos ángeles se les llamaba como los asesinos solitarios. Lo poco que pude averiguar es que ellos fueron creados por Dialga, ellos lograron sobrevivir durante tanto tiempo porque tienen la defensa perfecta. Están encerrados cuánticamente, no existen cuando se los observa y cuando los ve otro ser vivo se congelan en forma de piedra. Es una característica biológica. A la vista de cualquier ser vivo se convierten en piedra. No se puede matar a una piedra. Una piedra tampoco puede matar pero si giras la cabeza o parpadeas… hay sí que puede…

Mewtwo observa por una de las ventanas y vio a uno de los ángeles

Mewtwo: Nate, obsérvalo y no le quites los ojos de encima

Ketber: … por eso se cubren los ojos. No están llorando. No pueden mirarse el uno al otro. Su mayor fortaleza es también su gran maldición. No pueden ser vistos. Las criaturas más solitarias del universo. Lo siento mucho pero ahora están en sus manos

Mewtwo: ¿que tenemos que hacer?

Ketber: el árbol es mi máquina del tiempo, dentro de ese árbol hay energía con la que ellos podrían alimentarse eternamente, tienes que entrar en el interior del árbol sé que eres un ser muy inteligente y con tus altos poderes psíquicos lograras hacerlo cosa que los ángeles no pueden porque ellos son más instinto. El daño que podrían hacer los ángeles sería catastrófico para el mundo así que tienes que enviármela

Mewtwo – Nate: ¡¿cómo?!

Ketber: eso es todo, no hay nada más en la transcripción. No sé qué habrá pasado para que dejen de hablar pero ya me lo imagino. Los ángeles vienen, la vida de ambos estar en peligro así que recuerden, no les den la espalda, no parpadeen, tiene que mirarlos fijamente y no perderlos de vista para nada del mundo

La grabación se detiene y Nate se acerca a intentar rebobinar la cinta pero…

Mewtwo: porque no estas mirando a la estatua

Mewtwo y Nate se quedaron mirando por segundos y luego miraron en dirección a la estatua, el ángel estaba prácticamente a lado de ellos, tenía una cara endemoniada y sus dientes filudos, sus brazos estaban en posición como de querer agarrar a ambos

Mewtwo: tú quédate y míralo, yo buscare una salida

Mewtwo rápidamente va hacia la entrada pero no la puede abrir, usa sus poderes psíquicos pero tampoco lo puede hacer. Mewtwo hace algo que el un quiere hacer, cambia a su forma Y para intentar destruir la puerta pero no lo consigue, cambia a su forma X pero tampoco consigue hacerlo, haber hecho eso fue demasiado doloroso para mewtwo

Nate: ¡mewtwo rápido, ya no puedo seguir aguantando sin parpadear!

Mewtwo: ¡espera un momento!

Mewtwo sigue buscando una salida pero Nate que ya no soportaba, parpadeo lo más rápido que pudo y vio al ángel prácticamente en su cara, tenía la misma cara endemoniada

Mewtow: encontré una bóveda, podremos ir por ahí

Nate sin dejar de mirar al ángel sale de la habitación y se dirigen hacia donde mewtwo estaba. Ambos bajan por el sótano y llegaron a un lugar muy oscuro con un foco iluminando el lugar, tres ángeles con sus manos cubriendo su rostro rodeaban a un árbol. Mewtwo sintió una energía del árbol, una energía con la que logro sincronizarse

Nate: ese árbol, es el mismo de la estación de policía

Mewtwo: en ese caso vamos

La luz del foco se apaga y se escucha un fuerte ruido, mewtwo pudo iluminar el lugar con sus poderes pero se llevó una sorpresa pues estaba el ángel de la habitación en la que él y Nate se encontraban antes, ese ángel estaba hay con esa cara endemoniada y Nate ya no estaba en el lugar

Nate: (tirado en el suelo y sobándose la cabeza) donde… donde estoy

¿?: Castelia en 1969

Nate: ¡Cristina!

Cristina: (sonriendo) es un gusto volver a verte chico lindo

Mewtwo supo en ese momento lo que había pasado, uno de los ángeles toco a Nate y él se había ido para siempre. Mewtwo uso sus poderes para intentar retener a los ángeles para que estos no intenten atraparlo, gracias a eso él pudo abrir el árbol y logro entrar en el interior

Mewtwo: qué raro, es más grande por dentro

El interior del árbol era demasiado grande, estaba lleno de máquinas, paneles, pantallas y cosas muy extrañas. El interior se empezó a mover bruscamente como si de un terremoto se tratase, los ángeles desde afuera estaban enfurecidos y trataban de abrir el árbol para sacar a mewtwo del interior. En el interior del árbol varias máquinas empezaron a rodear a mewtwo y le dieron una gran descarga. Mewtwo luchaba para intentar escapar pero no podía, las maquinas empezaron a forzar la transformación de mewtwo a sus dos formas alternas al mismo tiempo que la energía de mewtwo y la maquina se iban mesclando, el quedo en su forma original. Mewtwo callo cansado pero al mismo tiempo sentía una gran paz interior, pero esa paz se interrumpiría pues el árbol empezó a desvanecerse y vio como los cuatro ángeles lo rodeaban. Mewtwo empezó a mirarlos a todos, el no moriría sin antes luchar así que decidió hacer un último esfuerzo y se transformó en su forma Y, estaba a punto de atacar pero se dio cuenta de algo

Mewtwo: el dolor…. ya no hay dolor (miro a los cuatro ángeles) y ustedes cuatro… se están mirando

Mewtwo se sintió aliviado y se disponía salir de la vieja mansión pero encontró las transcripciones en el suelo y decidió llevárselas. Pasaron varias semanas y todo el dolor que había sentido mewtwo logro desaparecer gracias a esa extraña maquina en forma de árbol, él ahora prefería no meterse en ningún asunto y prefería pasar desapercibido pero si encontraba a un pokemon que necesitase ayuda el iría en su ayuda y si encontrase a un humano en peligro, el primero vería en el corazón del humano para saber si merecía ser ayudado. El llego a las fronteras de Kalos, a las afueras de un pequeño pueblo rural ubicado entre las montañas, estaba observando el paisaje

Mewtwo: pero que…

El vio a una mujer de cabello negro largo y ojos marrones que caminaba por el campo. Mewtwo la reconoció y decidió ir a verla

Mewtwo: ¡Ketber!

Ketber: ¿disculpa te conozco?

Mewtwo: soy yo, soy mewtwo ¿acaso no sabes quién soy?

Ketber: para serte sincera, no te conozco para nada

Mewtwo: (se da cuenta de la situación) ya entiendo… tu eres una viajera del tiempo

Ketber: (sorprendida) ¡¿cómo sabes eso, es más como sabes mi nombre?!

Mewtwo: escucha, en tu futuro te quedaras en el año 1969 y necesitaras esto (le da varios documentos incluido la transcripción) ahora veo que fui yo el que te dio eso

Ketber: oh ya entiendo, lo que te paso en el pasado me sucederá en el futuro (empieza a reírse) sabes, a veces me pasan las cosas de forma desordenada. Esto es debido a mi trabajo

Mewtwo siguió mirando a la mujer pero había algo en ella que le daba calma, cosa que solo un humano logro hacerlo antes

Mewtwo: ¿porque tu máquina del tiempo es un árbol?

Ketber: en realidad es el sistema de camuflaje, puedo adaptarla para que tome la forma de lo que hay alrededor. Será mejor que me valla o si no mis jefes me empezaran a pedir explicaciones

Ketber se despide y logra abrir un árbol del cual se mete en su interior, mewtwo veía como dicho árbol se desvanecía frente a sus ojos

Mewtwo: me olvide preguntarle porque esa cosa era más grande por dentro

Mewtwo ahora se quedó en las montañas para poder entrenar con sus nuevos poderes, el meditaba todos los días y eso le ayudaba a encontrar relajación. A pesar de que aún les llevaba cierto rencor a los humanos, ese odio ya no era extremo pues se volvió a dar cuenta de que no todos son malvados y que merecían siempre ser ayudados siempre y cuando se lo merezcan

**Es hora de aclarar unas cuantas cosas, primeramente el capítulo me base en un capítulo de una serie que veo, así que si la conocen y les gusta pues me alegro saber que no soy de gustos extraños (todos mis amigos y amigas me dicen eso u.u), los ángeles llorosos también pertenecen a esa serie y si quieren ver como lucen pues busquen en imágenes de google y van a verlos con más detalle. Todas las referencias que puse sobre la segunda guerra mundial, ya saben lo del imperio Fuso (Japón, Fuso es porque recordé a Mitsubishi Fuso xD) Germania (obviamente Alemania nazi) Imperio Xing (China) Britania (¿acaso tengo que decirlo?) tengo una teoría… bueno no sé si se le podrá llamar teoría pero se podría decir que explico algunas cosas del pasado de la historia antes de los juegos de pokemon de la primera generación y algunas cosas que pasan en el anime y no, no es la típica teoría de que rojo no tiene papá porque se fue a la guerra, que creo que estoy haciendo un anuncio pero hare un fic en donde relate esa teoría desde el punto de vista… puede que sea de cada región o ya sabré como lo haga (posiblemente haga el fic o quizás no, dejémoslo en un veremos). Como ya saben este es el especial donde se explica los poderes de mewtwo aunque como que el argumento que hice es un poco extraño (Nate y Rosa me base en los protagonistas del juego BW2) En el siguiente capítulo la historia continuara normalmente con el conflicto que se viene entre el team flare, el ejercito de genesect, mewtwo y el grupo de Ash y compañía (pobres estos últimos que están en el lugar equivocado y en el momento equivocado)**


	30. Chapter 30

CAPITULO 30: EL EJERCITO GENESECT

EL grupo de genesect desde unas montañas logro ver desde lo lejos a los gigantescos pilares de piedra ubicados en las afueras del pueblo Vaniville. Los genesect se disponían a seguir pero una fuerte barrera psíquica los detiene

Genesect rojo: pero que demo…

Mewtwo que estaba en su forma Y aparece frente a ellos y los queda observando

Mewtwo: como les dije antes, siento que hay uno de ustedes que está preocupado. Pero al verlos todos reunidos… (mewtwo mira a uno de los genesect) eres tu verdad

Genesect: (asiente la cabeza) quiero llegar pronto a casa

Mewtwo: ¿casa? pero ¿a qué le dicen casa?

Mewtwo uso sus poderes para entrar en la mente de todos los genesect. Vio la creación de estos y como es que ellos en un tiempo temprano a su creación, un científico estaba liberando a otros genesect que había dentro de una habitación.

¿?: por el momento ustedes cinco se quedaran

Mewtwo siguió revisando la mente de estos y luego vio como varios sujetos vestidos de una forma extraña los empezaron a ver. Esos sujetos se llevaron a los genesect dentro de las capsulas hacia otro laboratorio y escucho decir a uno de ellos

¿?: señor Austin, usted es el experto así que quiero que los examine. Por cierto, nadie debe de enterarse de esto

Mewtwo volvió a ver y vio cómo es que una mujer de traje rojo libera a los cinco genesect y estos destruyeron el lugar en busca de su antiguo hogar. El siguió observando y vio que en realidad ellos eran fósiles revividos y que fueron modificados con armas de alto calibre

Mewtwo: ahora lo entiendo… ustedes son como yo

Genesect rojo: (enojado) ¡qué demonios nos acabas de hacer!

Mewtwo: tan solo quiero entender qué es lo que tienen tan preocupado a tu amigo, y no solo a él pues veo que todos comparten la misma preocupación

El genesect rojo uso su cañón para lanzar un poderoso rayo pero la barrera que creo mewtwo era muy fuerte así que el ataque no surtió efecto

Mewtwo: tienen que escucharme, ustedes ya no pueden regresar a su hogar. Ustedes fueron creados a partir de un fósil y todo lo que conocieron antes ya no existe

Genesect rojo: ¡mientes!

El genesect rojo dio la orden y todos se pusieron en formación, los cinco genesect usaron sus cañones y atacaron a un punto en común. La barrera quedo destruida pero el ataque también golpeo a mewtwo y este por el golpe vuelve a su forma original dejándolo aturdido

Genesect rojo: ¡nuestro hogar está más adelante así que vallamos rápido!

Los cinco genesect salieron volando hacia los pilares del pueblo Vaniville**, **mewtwo quedo algo inconsciente pues el nivel de ese ataque era muy poderoso. En pueblo Vaniville empezaron los fuegos artificiales, todo el grupo estaba disperso por las diversas atracciones del festival al mismo tiempo que Hilda estaba al frente de un televisor viendo un partido entre Unova y Kalos. Ash estaba teniendo una batalla doble

Ash: ¡pikachu ataca a pyroar con rayo! ¡gabite usa avalancha!

Pikachu ataca a pyroar dejándolo aturdido, gabite usa avalancha y al ser una batalla doble este logra golpear a ambos pokemon del rival. Ash gana la batalla

Ash: (guardando a gabite) buena batalla

Entrenador: si, espero algún día volverte a enfrentar y para cuando ese día llegue, te venceré

Ash: te estaré esperando

Ash se despide del entrenador y se va con pikachu a pasear por la feria, el veía a muchas personas jugar, comer y bailar. Ash se encuentra con Serena

Serena: hola Ash (lo coge de la mano) ven te quiero mostrar algo que encontré

Serena se lleva a Ash y estaban por llegar a un puesto de fotos, y cuando los encargados se dieron cuenta de Ash y Serena

Jessie: ¡cómo es posible esto!

James: (tapándole la boca a Jessie) recuerda que estamos disfrazados, así que ellos no nos reconocerán

Meowth: además ellos no nos reconocerían ni aunque tuviéramos nuestros nombres escritos en la frente

Ash y Serena llegan al puesto

Serena: disculpen, pero quiero tomarme una foto con mi amigo

James: (susurrándole a Jessie) crees que sería buena idea robarles sus pokemon en este instante

Ash: oigan ¿nos están escuchando?

Jessie: este… si, ahora pasen que le tomaremos una foto

Jessie les hace un guiño a James y meowth a lo que ellos entendieron a qué se refería. Ash y Serena pasaron y llegaron a una habitación con la foto de un paisaje como fondo

Jessie: bien, ahora quiero que ustedes saquen a sus pokemon para que también salgan en la foto

Ash y Serena antes que saquen a sus pokemon, el holomisor de Serena empieza a sonar

Serena: disculpen (contesta el holomisor) ¿qué pasa Dawn?

Dawn: ven al parque, Hilda esta como loca que quiere tener una batalla contigo

Hilda: (se escucha desde lo lejos) ¡los maldigo amantes del croissant y del vino!

Dawn: (u.u) acaba de perder en una apuesta. Aposto dos a uno a favor de Unova pero Kalos gano a último minuto

Serena – Ash: (O_O)

Antes de que Dawn corte, se vio como el emolga de Hilda luchaba contra un garchomp, mejor dicho emolga estaba encima de garchomp y este estaba en el suelo inconsciente

Serena: (O_O) Hilda… a veces me da miedo

Ash: a mí también

Serena y Ash se fueron dejando al trio rocket sin oportunidad de hacer algo. Serena y Ash llegaron al parque y vieron a una Hilda con pasión en los ojos, Leaf estaba detrás de un árbol asustada, May y Brock aún no entendían lo que pasaba, Clemont estaba en la cima de un árbol pues uno de los ataques de los pokemon de Hilda por accidente choco en él lanzándolo por los aires, Bonnie junto con dedenne estaban que gozaban el momento pues saltaban y le daban porras a Hilda, por ultimo Dawn estaba junto con piplup en una esquina alejada del campo de batalla mientras se apoyaba en su bastón

Hilda: ¡Serena te reto a una batalla!

Hilda: (con pokeball en mano) esto es por haber dicho ese estereotipo de que los de Kalos somos amantes del croissant y del vino

Ambas chicas lanzaron sus pokeball de las que salieron rhyhorn y excadrill

Hilda: ¡excadrill usa taladradora!

Excadrill se convierte en su forma taladro y rápidamente impacta sobre rhyhorn haciéndolo retroceder

Serena: ¡rhyhorn quiero que uses…!

Chico 1: ¡miren todos es Serena!

Varios chicos salen a ver a Serena para pedirle autógrafos, su video en la pokevision era uno muy visto y todos los chicos decían que ella es muy hermosa y muy tierna

Hilda: (enojada) ¡oigan estábamos en una batalla!

Chico 2: tú mismo lo dijiste, estaban, eso es tiempo pasado

Hilda: (o_O)

Ash y Clemont empezaron a fulminar con la mirada a todos los chicos. Serena estaba dando autógrafos mientras que Clemont estaba que quería ensamblar un cañón para atacar a todos los chicos y Ash deseaba que gabite ya sea un garchomp para megaevolucionarlo y usarlo contra todos ellos. Al rato todos se fueron mientras que Serena decía "prometo que muy pronto hare un video nuevo para la pokevision"

Ash – Clemont: ¡que! pero… pero… ¿acaso planeas hacer otro?

Ash y Clemont se miraron por unos segundos por haber dicho lo mismo y al mismo tiempo

Brock: no entiendo ¿que está pasando?

Bonnie: lo que pasa es que Serena y Dawn hicieron un video para la pokevision, su video fue muy visto y ahora todos quieren un autógrafo de Serena

Leaf: eso lo explica

May: pero ¿por qué no acosan a Dawn como lo hacen con Serena?

Dawn: dijeron que era porque mi cabello azul es raro y mi acento de Sinnoh también

May: pues, si te soy sincera cuando escuche a hablar por primera vez a las personas de Sinnoh, como que se me hiso raro

Brock: lo mismo me pasó a mí

Ash: yo no creo que tu acento sea raro… bueno… al principio si

Dawn: (T_T) la vida es tan injusta

Minutos después, cuando todos lograron calmarse, se fueron por todo el lugar para ver los puestos de juegos pero Ash y pikachu vieron a un objeto de color purpura volar con mucha velocidad, ellos fueron los únicos que lo vieron, Ash y pikachu se quedaron mirando en dirección del objeto

Bonnie: les pasa algo

Ash: no, solo que… (se escucha como si se rompieran cosas)

Dawn: ¡piplup!

El pequeño pingüino había roto un adorno que vendían en uno de los puestos, el ruido del adorno romperse hiso olvidarse a Ash de lo que había visto. Todos siguieron caminando y llegaron a una especie de carpa en donde un trio se encontraba en las afueras

Jessie: hola niños, les gustaría entrar a este un mundo de misterios

James: vamos entren, será una experiencia única en sus vidas

Meowth: y los pokemon entran gratis

Serena: que raro, no recuerdo haber visto esta carpa en la tarde

Jessie: lo que pasa es que acabamos de llegar, es por eso

Ash: suena divertido ¿qué tal si entramos?

Todo el grupo entro y vieron un pequeño cofre en el centro de la habitación

Jessie: esa es la misteriosa caja de Pandora, que les parece si echan un pequeño vistazo

Ash abrió la caja pero mucho humo aparece en el lugar, al disiparse el humo. El grupo se encontraba encerrado en una jaula y misteriosamente todos los pokemon del grupo estaban fuera de sus pokeball, los pokemon estaban en otra jaula

Ash: ¡¿pero qué está pasando?!

Un trio aparece en una plataforma

Jessie: ¡Prepárense para los problemas!

James: ¡Mas Vale que teman!

Jessie: ¡Para proteger al mundo de la devastación!

James: ¡Para unir a los pueblos dentro de nuestra nación!

Jessie: ¡Para denunciar los males de la verdad y el amor!

James: ¡Y extender nuestro reino hasta las estrellas!

Jessie: ¡Jessie!

James: ¡James!

Jessie: ¡El Equipo Rocket viajando a la velocidad de la luz!

James: ¡Ríndanse ahora o prepárense para luchar!

Meowth: ¡Meowth así es!

El trio hiso su pose y wobbuffet acompaño la pose

Brock: ¡ustedes!

May: ¡¿cómo es posible que estén aquí?!

Leaf: ¿equipo rocket? pensé que ustedes se habían disuelto hace años

Lo que dijo Leaf dejo al trio en shock

Jessie: ¡el equipo rocket nunca muere!

James: ¡lo que dice Jessie es cierto!

Leaf: pues que yo sepa el equipo rocket ya no es temido, es más desde hace años que ya no hay registro de actividad por parte de ellos y la última vez que se detectó al equipo rocket fue cuando ellos fracasaron rotundamente en un atentado en una ciudad de Unova

El trio de rocket empezó a recordar cómo fue que en Unova fueron derrotados por el equipo Plasma, mejor dicho como todo el ejército rocket fue derrotado por unos cuantos del equipo plasma que se podían contar con los dedos de las manos

Jessie: (T_T) no por favor, no me recuerdes eso

James: (T_T) eso fue lamentable

Meowth: ¡ya cálmense los dos! lo que importa es que ustedes ahora están encerrados y nosotros tenemos a sus pokemon

James: ahora con sus pokemon, el equipo rocket empezará a renacer poco a poco

Serena: pues eso yo no lo creo

Todos la quedan mirando

Serena: saben, ser la hija de una corredora de rhyhorn profesional me enseño algunas cosas

Serena hace un silbido y varios rhyhorn aparecen de la nada embistiendo a todo y a todos, el equipo rocket sale volando pero Ash también vuela por los aires

Bonnie: wow Serena como hiciste eso

Dawn: (levantándose con ayuda del bastón) eso fue lo más sorprendente que vi en mi vida

Serena: pues… eso nada más funciona con los rhyhorn que están por esta zona

Todo el grupo se levanta y guardan a los pokemon paria ir en busca de Ash

Ash: (levantándose) wow no sabía que Serena pudiera hacer eso

Ash se levantó y recogió su gorra para ponérsela, el cayó cerca de un pequeño lago y se quedó mirándolo, quizás sea de noche pero eso hacía que la luna se vea reflejada en el agua dando un bonito paisaje. Ash volteo y vio a un ser un poco extraño de color purpura así que decidió acercarse

Ash: hola quien eres

El genesect solo se quedó mirándolo y se transformó tomando una forma parecida a la de una patineta

Ash: wow eso fue sorprendente

El genesect miro a Ash y voló hacia su lado, hiso una maniobra haciendo que Ash estuviese encima de él. Genesect se puso a planear con Ash encima por el lago, Ash se estaba divirtiendo y en eso todo el grupo aparece

Dawn: oye Ash que es… (se asusta)

Hilda: (asustada) esto… esto no puede ser posible

Ash: ¡oigan miren, esto es divertido!

El genesect planea cerca del grupo, Hilda y Dawn estaban a punto de sacar una de sus pokeball al mismo tiempo que piplup estaba en guardia pero vieron algo en ese genesect que era muy diferente a los de aquella vez en la liga Unova, era como si ese genesect fuera mmm como decirlo "salvaje". Pikachu salto al hombro de Ash y ambos empezaron a planear junto con genesect

Bonnie: oigan, porque se asustaron al ver

Hilda: es una larga historia

Ash: ¡cuidado!

El genesect planeo hacia ellos pero dio un giro antes de impactar, en el proceso y por simple casualidad Ash cogió la mano de Serena y ambos chicos resultaron planeando en el genesect

Serena: (riendo) tenías razón, esto es divertido

El genesect se sentía feliz, por primera vez en su viaje con el resto de su grupo había olvidado su preocupación de llegar a su casa y tan solo disfrutaba el momento. Genesect volvió a la orilla del lago y volvió a su forma anterior

Dawn: este genesect se ve diferente

Hilda: tienes razón, a diferencia del resto que vimos… se ve indefenso

Pikachu le hablo feliz a genesect, este se podría decir que sonrió y luego se fue volando en su forma alterna

Ash: oye espera…

Brock: creo que deberías dejarlo, no sabemos mucho de él y puede que sea un poco peligroso

Ash: tienes razón

El genesect volvió con sus compañeros, ese genesect sentía que había algo malo estaba por suceder pues si bien estaban cerca de los pilares que según ellos fue su antiguo hogar, había algo que no cuadraba bien para él. El equipo rocket también volvió a recobrar su conciencia, estaban dentro del área de los pilares de piedra

Jessie: este lugar es extraño

James: muy extraño si me lo preguntas

Meowth: esperen, creo escuchar algo

El trio rocket se quedó callado y escucharon el ruido de una batalla. Los rocket se pusieron a investigar y encontraron al team flare luchando contra un chico

Calem: ¡charizard usa envite ígneo! ¡chesnaught demolición! ¡starmie hidrobomba!

Los tres pokemon atacaron a los pokemon del team flare. Essentia esquivaba los ataques con gran velocidad y logra darle una patada en el pecho a Calem dejándolo herido, sus tres pokemon se fueron a salvarlo usando sus ataques pero Essentia da un salto y los ataques de los pokemon caen sobre Calem dejándolo muy herido

Essentia: pobre diablo, pensar que puede detenernos

Mable: aunque hay que reconocer que tiene agallas para enfrentarnos

Calem: (adolorido) ustedes… ahora lo recuerdo…

Mable: así que recuerdas ese incidente, en ese caso te ahorrare el sufrimiento y te daré una muerte rápida. Essentia ya sabes que hacer

Essentia a tan solo puros golpes logra acabar fácilmente con los tres pokemon de Calem

Mable: vaya, Xerosic sí que se lució con ese traje

Essentia da un gran salto y cuando estaba a punto de golpear a Calem, aparece un inkay y un pumpkaboo atacando para defender a Calem

Jessie: ¡ustedes team flare! ¡¿cómo es que pueden atacar a alguien de esa forma?!

Mable: ¿quiénes son ustedes?

James: así que nos preguntan quiénes somos…

Jessie: en ese caso… ¡Prepárense para los problemas!

James: ¡Mas Vale que teman!

Jessie: ¡Para proteger al mundo de la devastación!

James: ¡Para unir a los pueblos dentro de nuestra nación!

Jessie: ¡Para denunciar los males de la verdad y el amor!

James: ¡Y extender nuestro reino hasta las estrellas!

Jessie: ¡Jessie!

James: ¡James!

Jessie: ¡El Equipo Rocket viajando a la velocidad de la luz!

James: ¡Ríndanse ahora o prepárense para luchar!

Meowth: ¡Meowth así es!

El trio hiso su pose y wobbuffet acompaño la pose, todos los del team flare incluido Calem y Essentia quedaron O_O

Calem: (O_O) no sé por qué pero hubiera preferido la muerte antes de escuchar eso

Esentia: error… error…

Essentia cae desmayada y en el visor de su casco aparecen varios códigos y se torna de color azul. Mable vuelve a reaccionar y lanza dos pokeball de la que salen houndoom y weavile, ella da la orden de atacar y al mismo tiempo los reclutas se unen para atacar. Calem y el trio rocket también se disponen a atacar. En los pilares se crea una batalla sin cuartel pero todo ese alboroto cesa

Genesect rojo: ¡QUE LE ESTÁN HACIENDO A NUESTRO HOGAR!

El genesect al ver toda la pelea uso uno de sus cañones para atacar produciéndose una fuerte explosión. El grupo de Ash y compañía estaba cerca del lugar así que lograron escuchar la explosión, Ash estaba teniendo una batalla contra Leaf y en el campo estaban squirtle y venusaur

Ash: ¡¿qué fue eso?!

Leaf: (señalando un lugar) ¡miren!

Todos voltearon y vieron la explosión así que decidieron ir para ver qué es lo que pasaba. Cuando llegaron vieron al genesect rojo volando y dando órdenes, los demás genesect a gran velocidad cogían a los reclutas flare y se lo llevaban lejos

Clemont: ¡miren, es Calem!

Todos vieron cómo fue que Calem había hecho que charizard megaevolucione para que luche contra los genesect pero ellos eran demasiado rápidos y poderosos, Calem cayo inconsciente junto con el resto de sus pokemon en poco tiempo, ni siquiera los grandes reflejos de Essentia fueron rivales para el grupo de genesect

Genesect rojo: ¡que! ¡mas humanos!

Genesect en el aire se prepara con su cañón, el genesect que jugo con Ash quería detenerlo pero fue muy tarde. Genesect ataca con tecno shock y un gran rayo de color purpura es lanzado, todos intentan huir pero squirtle ataca con rayo burbuja pero tecno shock fue superior.

Ash: (recogiendo a squirtle) no vuelvas a hacerlo, fue demasiado peligroso

Genesect vuelve a atacar, pikachu y piplup usan sus ataques pero también no fueron rivales para el genesect. Estaba a punto de atacar de nuevo pero

Genesect: déjalos, son buenas personas

Genesect rojo: ¡no lo entiendes! ¡ellos te están engañando!

Los ojos del Genesect brillaron y él se alejó. Genesect vuelve a atacar pero squirtle se pone en su delante, él estaba dispuesto a proteger a Ash y compañía así que su cuerpo empieza a brillar cambiando de forma

Ash: (sorprendido) acaso…

Squirtle evoluciono en un wartortle, genesect ataco y wartortle recibió el ataque, su cuerpo volvió a brillar y esta vez creció de tal forma transformándose en un blastoise

Ash: (sorprendido) ¡¿como es posible esto?!

Brock: de seguro, squirtle estuvo reteniendo su evolución durante todo este tiempo para cuando el volviese a encontrarse contigo

Brock estaba en lo cierto, squirtle desde hace mucho que debió de haber evolucionado pero prefirió aguantarse y toda esa energía almacenada la libero de golpe produciendo su evolución a su fase final. Blastoise apunta sus cañones y usa hidrocañon, genesect también apunta y usa tecno shock haciendo que ambos ataques choquen produciéndose una explosión. Los demás genesect lograron acabar con los reclutas flare a excepción de Mable y Essentia que se refugiaron para idear un nuevo plan, todos los genesect apuntan hacia Ash y compañía. Ash sabía muy bien que un ataque de ellos cinco sería fatal, los cinco genesect atacan pero milagrosamente el grupo no sintió nada

Hilda: (mirándose) ¿estamos muertos?

Serena: no, aun siento mi cuerpo

Bonnie: además aún estamos en el bosque

El grupo no se explicaba bien que pasaba, solo veían a los arboles a su alrededor. Ash y Brock quedaron sorprendidos al ver lo quien tenían en su delante

Brock: ¡esto es increíble!

Ash: ¡mewtwo!

Mewtwo: hola Ash, ha pasado mucho tiempo. Un gusto volver a verte pikachu y veo que squirtle ya es un blastoise

Todo el grupo miro a mewtwo sorprendidos, claro está decir que Ash y Brock eran los más sorprendidos

Mewtwo: de seguro se preguntaran del porque estoy aquí. Ellos son los genesect, son fósiles revividos y piensan que los pilares son su antiguo hogar

Ash: por eso es que atacaron a los reclutas flare

May: los genesect piensan que ellos están intentando atacar su hogar

Clemont: pero, si se ponen a pensar aquí hay algo que no cuadra

Todos quedan mirando a Clemont

Clemont: ¿acaso el team flare sabía de la existencia de los genesect? y también ¿por qué Calem estaba peleando?

Todos se pusieron a pensar por un buen rato el porqué de las incógnitas. Mewtwo entonces rompe el silencio

Mewtwo: ahora que me doy cuenta, siento una gran fuerza en este lugar

Mewtwo se va volando, Ash guarda a todos sus pokemon y sin previo aviso va hacia donde mewtwo junto con pikachu

Mewtwo: con que este es el lugar de donde viene esa energía

Ash: (jadeando) ¿una grieta?

Mewtwo se pone a examinar la grieta al mismo tiempo que pikachu y Ash también la miran

Mewtwo: es raro, si quitáramos toda esa porción de tierra, la grieta seguiría en ese lugar

Ash: a que te refieres

Mewtwo: esa no es una grieta de la tierra, es como si esa grieta fuera como una rasgadura de nuestro mundo

Ash se pone a ver la grieta detenidamente

Ash: escuchas eso

Mewtwo: ¿las voces?

Ash: si, antes escuche las mismas voces la última vez que estuve aquí pero yo nada más lograba escucharlas

Ambos siguieron viendo la grieta pero de la nada las voces se callaron

Mewtwo: eso fue raro

Ash: tienes razón (mira atrás suyo) ¿pero dónde están mis amigos?

Mewtwo: pensé que estaban detrás de ti

Ash sale corriendo hacia donde los había dejado pero no encontró nada, Ash desesperado se adentra en el bosque y mewtwo va a su alcance

Mewtwo: ¡espera! puedes hacer una locura si sigues así

Ash: pero…

Mewtwo: puedo usar mis poderes para ubicar a tus amigos

Mewtwo empezó a concentrarse y segundos después le dio a Ash la señal para que lo sigua. Pasaron varios minutos y volvieron a la zona de los pilares, pero ahora se veía diferente pues había varias telas que cubrían varias zonas

Ash: (sorprendido) ¡¿pero qué ha pasado aquí?!

Mewtwo: me lo temía, ellos están convirtiendo este lugar en su nido

Ash y mewtwo sintieron la presencia de alguien y rápidamente se escondieron, ellos vieron a uno de los genesect llevarse a Serena inconsciente

Ash: (con pokeball en mano) me encargare de este

Mewtwo: espera, tenemos que calmarnos un momento. Primero veamos hacia donde la lleva y luego la rescatamos

Ash de mala gana acepto, pasaron varios minutos y vieron como el genesect empezó a cubrir a Serena con seda todo su cuerpo y la dejo colgando en unos pilares, luego de eso el genesect se fue

Mewtwo: ¿pero que están tramando hacer?

Mewtwo y Ash fueron hacia donde se encontraba Serena, la sacaron de la seda y callo inconsciente, segundos después ella empezó a reaccionar

Serena: (despertándose) Ash… eres tú

Ash: si, dime que paso

Serena: luego de que te fuiste corriendo a por mewtwo, uno de los genesect apareció y nos atacó. Luego de eso no recuerdo mucho

Mewtwo: (mirando al rededor) al parecer tú no fuiste la única

Ash y Serena miraron los demás pilares y vieron varios cuerpos colgando cubiertos de seda, uno de ellos se empezó a mover como si estuviera desesperado. Mewtwo uso sus poderes y abrió el saco de seda y cayo Calem

Ash: ¡Calem!

Calem: (levantándose) hola Ash

Ash: Calem, que fue lo que paso exactamente

Calem: esos del team flare… ellos vinieron intentando abrir la grieta

Ash – Mewtwo: ¡¿acaso sabes que es esa grieta?!

Calem: si, bueno algo

Serena: ¿de qué grieta hablan?

Calem: esa grieta… esa grieta nunca debe de volver a abrirse… se han preguntado que son en realidad estos pilares. Esto en realidad es un cementerio

El trio se quedó impactado con lo que escucharon

Serena: (asustada) ¡un cementerio!

Calem: aun lo recuerdo… hace 15 años…

Serena: ¡¿sabes exactamente lo que paso en realidad?!

Calem: yo estuve ahí, quizás tenía solo cuatro años pero lo recuerdo claramente. El team flare abrió la grieta, luego de eso dos pokemon un ave de color rojo y un ciervo de color azul empezaron a pelear de forma salvaje, no sé por qué pero el ciervo azul entro en la grieta y el ave de color rojo empezó a brillar y luego lanzo una luz por todos los lugares posibles. Esos pilares son en realidad árboles, edificios y… personas

Esa última palabra dejo a todos sorprendidos

Calem: (con la mirada perdida) mi familia se convirtió en piedra y lo único que recuerdo fue que alguien de ellos me metió dentro de un pozo para que pueda sobrevivir… esa cosa me ha tenido perturbado desde que tengo memoria

Serena: pero, ¿porque son pilares y no tienen la forma de árboles o casas?

Calem: los pocos sobrevivientes decidieron romper las estatuas y convertirlas en pilares para que nadie vea la escena

Ash: eso debió ser horrible

Mewtwo: y ahora los genesect intentaran convertir este lugar en su nido…

Genesect rojo: ¡tú de nuevo!

Genesect usa tecno shock, mewtwo cambia a su forma X y con su nueva fuerza protege al trio

Mewtwo: ¡genesect para esta locura!

Genesect rojo: ¡yo tan solo vine a reclamar lo que es nuestro por derecho!

Los otros cuatro genesect llegaron y entre todos empezaron a apuntar pero mewtwo rápidamente se transforma en su forma Y y agarra al genesect rojo

Mewtwo: tengo a su líder así que será mejor que me empiecen a escuchar

Genesect rojo: no lo escuchen, debemos recuperar nuestro hogar así que ataquen

Todos los genesect asintieron y se prepararon para atacar, Ash lanza todas sus pokeball para que todos sus pokemon intenten proteger a mewtwo. Los genesect atacaron pero sus ataques cayeron en diferentes direcciones pues los pokemon de Ash lograron lanzarse contra todos los genesect

Calem: (lanzando una pokeball) ¡aegislash usa espada santa!

Serena: (lanzando una pokeball) ¡fennekin usa lanzallamas!

Los ataques de aegislash y fennekin lograron asestar a uno de los genesect dejándolo algo herido. Los demás genesect al ver eso se fueron al ataque pero mewtwo lanzo al genesect rojo contra ellos, volvió a su forma original y rápidamente se llevó al trio a otra parte de los pilares

Mewtwo: creo que se cómo detenerlos, pero será algo muy arriesgado

Ash: a que te refieres

Mewtwo: tendré que usar casi toda mi energía

Ash: te ayudare como sea posible

Mewtwo: de acuerdo

El grupo siguió avanzando pero escucharon que una de los arbustos se empezó a mover. Dawn salió de los arbustos junto con piplup, ella cojeaba pues aún se sentía débil por la última vez que uso la megaevolucion, se sentía feliz al ver a Ash

Dawn: ¡Ash los genesect atraparon a Brock, Leaf, Hilda y May!

Ash: ¡que les paso a Clemont y Bonnie!

Dawn: (con la mirada triste) no lo sé, ellos se separaron de mí

Mewtwo empezó a brillar y se fue volando, segundos después volvió y tenía en sus brazos a Clemont y Bonnie

Mewtwo: fue fácil localizarlos pero el resto de tus amigos, aun no logro ubicarlos

Ash: de acuerdo, Mewtwo en que cosa quieres que te ayudemos

Clemont: vaya, no sabía que pudieras hacer eso

Bonnie: nos puedes bajar

Mewtwo: (bajando a los hermanos) necesito que distraigan a los cuatro genesect mientras que yo atrapo al rojo

Todos se pusieron de acuerdo, mewtwo logro usar sus poderes psíquicos y localizo al genesect rojo. Todos se fueron en su búsqueda y encontraron a los cuatro genesect

Ash: (lanzando varias pokeball) ¡salgan todos!

Todos los pokemon de Ash salieron para enfrentarse a los genesect, lo mismo hicieron el resto, incluso dedenne salió a pelear. Mewtwo llego hacia donde estaba el genesect rojo

Mewtwo: es hora de que tengamos una charla

Genesect rojo: ¡este es nuestro hogar! ¡estas invadiendo nuestro territorio!

Genesect uso tecno shock contra mewtwo, este se transformó en su forma X y logro detener el ataque

Mewtwo: lamento lo que voy a hacer

Mewtwo usa esfera aural contra genesect pero este esquiva rápidamente y vuelve a usar tecno shock pero mewtwo logra esquivar

Mewtwo: ¡genesect estoy seguro que podemos hablar como gente civilizada!

Genesect rojo: ¡cállate que voy a acabar contigo!

Gensect vuelve a usar tecno shock, mewtwo se transforma en su forma Y y rápidamente se lanza hacia genesect agarrándolo

Mewtwo: esto me va a doler más a mí que a ti

El cuerpo de mewtwo empieza a brillar y también lo hace el cuerpo de genesect, segundos después genesect cae desmayado y mewtwo vuelve a su forma original muy débil y adolorido. Los otros cuatro genesect que estaban en la pelea se tranquilizaron y todos los pokemon del grupo estaban muy cansados y débiles. Mewtwo aparece

Mewtwo: eh logrado calmar el corazón de genesect, en poco tiempo despertara y ya no será violento. Los demás genesect tampoco lo serán pues él los controlaba

Ash: eso explica porque dejaron la pelea

Todos los genesect estaban muy calmados, pero de pronto sus ojos rojos se hicieron más brillantes y estos tomaron una formación de batalla y atacaron con tecno shock a todo el grupo

Ash: ¡por que hacen eso!

Serena: ¡se supone que ya no atacarían!

Mewtwo: no lo entiendo ¡¿qué pudo haber pasado?!

¿?: gracias por haber ayudado mewtwo

Mewtwo: ¡¿qué?!

El grupo vio a una mujer de traje rojo con visor, a su lado una mujer con un traje negro con casco. A lado de ella se encontraba el genesect rojo con un dispositivo en el pecho de este

Mable: vámonos, es hora de volver a abrir la grieta

Calem: ¡volver a abrir la grieta! ¡estás loca!

Mable: Essentia, ya sabes que hacer

Essentia sale disparada y de un golpe deja inconsciente a todo el grupo, mewtwo logro dar un vuelo y empezó a perseguir a los genesect para detenerlos pero los cuatro lograron vencer fácilmente a mewtwo. Pasaron varios minutos y se empezó a sentir un temblor, esto hiso que el grupo empiece a despertar

Bonnie: ¡la tierra está temblando!

Ash: de seguro es un fenómeno natural

Calem: ¡no! ¡este temblor solo significa que están abriendo la grieta!

Todos al escuchar eso se fueron rápidamente a buscar el lugar de la grieta y vieron a Mable junto con Essentia. La grieta se estaba abriendo y de ella salía una gran luz brillante

Mable: ¡ustedes! ¡Essentia encárgate!

Essentia sale al ataque pero Ash ordena a pikachu atacar a Essentia con rayo dejándola algo aturdida. Ash noto que Mable tenía un dispositivo en su mano

Ash: (lanzando dos pokeball) ¡fletchinder froakie traigan esa cosa!

Ambos pokemon salieron y con mucho esfuerzo lograron coger el dispositivo y llevárselo a Ash

Mable: ¡Essentia!

Essentia estaba a punto de irse a atacar a Ash pero Dawn saca a ampharos para que ataque a Essentia, ampharos era el que menos daño tenia de sus pokemon. Todos los genesect aparecen y los demás sacan al resto de sus pokemon para que ataquen. Clemont estaba delante de Bonnie para impedir que le hagan daño

Ash: (mirando el dispositivo) como se supone que …

Ash recuerda la sonda que Ketber le dio en la central, él la saca y luego de varios intentos logra desactivar el dispositivo con la sonda. La grieta empezó a cerrarse dejando a Mable frustrada. Ash vio como todos los genesect estaban acabando con todos los pokemon, ampharos era el único que resistía

Ash: (lanzando una pokeball) ¡gabite sal!

Gabite era el único de los pokemon de Ash que tenía menos daños, él se unió a la batalla con ampharos. A Dawn le temblaba el cuerpo pues quería usar la megaevolucion para luchar contra los genesect pero tenía miedo de lo que pudiera pasar

Ash: ¡¿Dawn que te sucede?!

Dawn: (temblándole el cuerpo) tengo miedo

Ash: ¿ah?

Dawn: de que me pase algo si uso la megaevolucion

Ash: tranquilízate, debes de ser fuerte

La batalla entre gabite y ampharos contra los genesect era muy dura, gabite empezó a brillar y empezó a cambiar de forma. Logro evolucionar en garchomp

Ash: ¡Dawn! ¡voy a usar la megaevolucion!

Dawn: (asustada) ¡que!

Ash: mira a los demás

Dawn miro a su alrededor y vio a todos muy heridos al igual que los pokemon. Dawn miro a Ash

Ash: no sé qué es lo que me puede pasar pero…

Dawn: ¡yo también lo hare! prométeme que no me dejaras si algo me pasa

Ash: de acuerdo

Ash activo la piedra activadora del aro de su muñeca, Dawn hiso lo mismo con la piedra de su collar logrando crear una gran luz que rodeo a ambos pokemon. Ampharos y garchomp lograron megaevolucionar dejando a todos los presentes sorprendidos, mewtwo logro recuperarse y vio a ambos pokemon megaevolucionados

Ash: ¡garchomp garra dragón!

Dawn: ¡ampharos onda certera!

Ambos pokemon obedecieron y atacaron, mewtwo se transformó en su forma Y y se unió a la batalla. Los tres pokemon empezaron la batalla. Dawn estaba que se desmoronaba y cayó al suelo, ella veía borroso y le temblaba el cuerpo al mismo tiempo que empezaba a toser fuerte, ella luchaba con no quedarse desmayada por todo el drenaje de energía que estaba sufriendo

Dawn: Ash… yo… yo…

Ash al ver cómo es que Dawn estaba a punto de caer, la carga entre sus brazos. Dawn se veía muy cansada

Ash: resiste un poco, todo ya va a terminar

Los tres pokemon lograron acabar con el ejército de genesect, Mable estaba más que furiosa por lo que estaba pasando

Mewtwo: ¡ríndanse!

Mable miro directamente a los ojos de mewtwo. El resto del grupo se levantaba adoloridos al mismo tiempo que empezaron a guardar a sus pokemon que estaban muy debilitados

Mable: quizás no logre abrir la grieta y volverá a tomar mucho tiempo para intentar volver a abrirla pero sabes (con pokeball en mano) tu eres un excelente premio de consolación

Mable lanzo la pokeball, era una masterball, la pokeball atrapo a mewtwo. Todos quedaron sorprendidos al ver la escena

Ash: (que seguía cargando a Dawn) ¡cómo pudiste!

Mable: ustedes me han causado muchos problemas

Essentia: quiere que me encargue de ellos

Mable: (con una pokeball negra en la mano) no, tengo algo mejor en mente

Garchomp y ampharos se iban a lanzar a atacar a Mable y Essentia. De la pokeball negra salió una luz que Calem logro identificar, era la misma luz que vio hace 15 años y el al verla quedo con una expresión de miedo

Essentia: ¿usted sabe que la esencia de la crisálida se puede usar una sola vez?

Mable: estoy segura que Xerosic puede extraer más de yveltal. Además, valió la pena hacer esto

Ambas chicas salieron del lugar. Los genesect estaban regados por el lugar, estaban muy débiles e inconscientes. Pasaron las horas y ya estaba amaneciendo, los sacos de seda empezaron a romperse, de ellos salieron Hilda, Brock, Leaf y May, el trio rocket y los reclutas flare también lograron salir y decidieron irse del lugar. Hilda se encontró con May

Hilda: ¡May! qué bueno verte ¿sabes dónde están el resto?

May: no, yo recién recupero mi conciencia y nada más recuerdo que los genesect nos atacaron

Hilda: será mejor buscarlos

Hilda y May se pusieron a buscar al resto del grupo. Pasaron los minutos y encontraron a Leaf y después a Brock así que decidieron seguir buscando a los que faltaban. Luego de unos minutos llegaron al lugar donde se encontraba la grieta y vieron algo que los dejaron mortificados

Brock: esto… esto no puede ser verdad

May: ¿es posible esto?

Hilda: no puede…

Leaf: avisare al profesor Oak para saber si puede hacer algo al respecto

En el lugar se encontraba Ash mirando hacia un punto fijo mientras entre sus brazos cargaba a Dawn a quien se le veía una expresión de cansancio y una mirada perdida, Serena estaba en una posición como si quisiera correr, Clemont estaba parado abrazando a Bonnie como si quisiera protegerla mientras que dedenne estaba en la cabeza de la niña, Calem tenía una expresión de susto, pikachu y piplup estaban detrás de Ash y por ultimo Garchomp y ampharos que estaban megaevolucionados, estaban en una pose de ataque. Todos ellos estaban convertidos en piedra

CONTINUARA

**Empecemos con aclarar el asunto de los genesect. Si recuerdan en el fic de Blanco y Negro aparece un grupo de genesect liderados por uno de color rojo, Colress creo dos grupos y el grupo que aparece en este capítulo nunca salió a la batalla durante la liga Unova pues eran aún muy "jóvenes", luego de que el equipo Plasma se disolviera un pequeño grupo agentes de la policía internacional encontraron a estos genesect y decidieron mantenerlos en secreto y saber más sobre ellos, al ver en las computadoras de los Plasma que eran fósiles decidieron mandarlos al instituto paleontológico donde al director del lugar se le dio la orden de investigarlos pero el asunto es que ese es un proyecto ilegal y por eso cuando Mycroft se pone a hablar con Austin este se asusta pensando que habían descubierto a los genesect. El team flare con su extenso poder tecnológico y su gran red de espionaje se enteraron de los genesect y fueron a por ellos pero Ash y compañía los detuvieron y los genesect nunca fueron encontrados. Luego Aliana al fracasar en extraer la energía de la central (ya saben cómo terminaron todos los reclutas) decidió robar a los genesect para volver a recuperar la confianza de Lyssandre pero ya sabemos cómo termino todo. Los genesect buscan su antiguo hogar pues ese grupo es un grupo "incompleto" Colress nunca termino de trabajar con ellos pero si con el otro grupo y por eso aún mantienen sus antiguos recuerdos y en el instituto paleontológico no tienen la tecnología del equipo Plasma como para poder seguir con las investigaciones de los genesect.**

**Luego de haber dado esta corta explicación sobre varios agujeros de trama, en el siguiente capítulo aparecerá será protagonizado por una de los personajes (mega-mawile ejem ejem). También un personaje del juego hará un cameo y ese personaje está relacionado del porque Calem siempre viaja solo, creo que en este cap. acabo de decir de que Calem técnicamente es un chico con serios problemas psicológicos con trastornos producidos al ver la salvaje batalla entre Xerneas e Yveltal para luego ver cómo es que todos se empezaban a convertir en piedra (los que saben de que va la nueva película de pokemon creo que entenderán) **


	31. Chapter 31

CAPITULO 31: CONOCIENDO NUEVOS AMIGOS

Era un día soleado en pueblo Paleta, los pidgey volaban por los cielos y algunos rattata jugaban con los niños en el tranquilo pueblo. Dentro de la residencia Ketchum, la señora Delia estaba en la sala de estar, ella estaba atendiendo a su invitada

Delia: dime Johanna, tu hija se ha logrado comunicar contigo

Johanna: (u.u) no, aunque comprendo la situación. Intentar hacer una llamada desde Kalos a Sinnoh es algo muy complicado

Delia: eso es cierto, no estoy muy seguro de cómo estará mi Ash. Pero sé que en el lugar donde se encuentre, él está bien

La señora Johanna se hiso amiga de la señora Delia y todo empezó cuando Delia hospedo a Dawn durante un tiempo cuando ella fue a Kanto para visitar a Ash, aunque claro que ella no lo encontró porque él estaba en Unova. Luego de que Dawn se fuera a Unova, ambas mujeres empezaban a comunicarse al mismo tiempo que se reunían, de esa forma rápidamente se hicieron muy amigas

Johanna: ¿qué crees que estén haciendo los chicos ahora?

Delia: no lo sé, pero espero que estén bien

Johanna: sabes, a mi Dawn le gusta tu hijo

Delia: pasa lo mismo con Ash, pero él aun no logra asimilarlo y está en profunda negación. Si lo vieras cuando me conto sobre Dawn, a él le brillaban los ojos

Johanna: lo mismo pasa con Dawn, a ella le brillaban los ojos cuando me presento a Ash por primera vez en persona. Ella también niega que siente algo por Ash, si vieras como lloraba durante varios días cuando él tuvo que regresar a Kanto

Ambas mujeres se pusieron a reír de todas las anécdotas de sus hijos. De pronto el teléfono de la casa empezó a sonar así que Delia se acercó y contesto

Delia: ¿profesor Oak? ¿pero cómo puede hacer esta llamada desde…?

Oak: del cómo puedo hacerlo no importa (se da cuenta de Johanna) ¡señora Johanna!

Johanna: hola profesor Oak

Oak: ustedes dos… escuchen tengo algo muy importante que decirles

Delia y Johanna no entendían lo que estaba pasando. Oak con ayuda de Gary empezaron a mover varias cosas del lugar, Delia y Johanna miraban con curiosidad lo que pasaba

Oak: lo que verán puede ser duro pero…

Oak retrocedió a donde estaba Gary, ellos tenían una manta cubriendo algo que dejaba intrigadas a las dos señoras, se le podía ver a Gary con una cara de mucha tristeza. Oak jalo la manta y ambas señoras dieron un grito horrorizadas al ver la escena, eran Ash y compañía convertidos en piedra. Ahora pasemos a pueblo Camphrier, dentro del castillo se encontraba una chica leyendo varios libros antiguos al mismo tiempo que todos sus pokemon estaban fuera de sus pokeball, ella tenía una pulsera blanca con una piedra extraña incrustada

Abril: así que se supone que tendremos que hacer esto para que funcione…. Interesante

A su lado se encontraba su zorua siempre alegre y también su mawile que obtuvo en Kalos, su mawile tenía una pequeña tiara que estaba amarrada a su cuerno

Abril: (enseñándole el libro a mawile) mira, si podemos hacer bien las cosas lucirás así

Mawile se puso contenta y salto de alegría, zorua también le acompaño y salto mientras que los demás pokemon de Abril miraban a sus dos compañeros con curiosidad. Un señor llega a donde estaba Abril

Abril: señor regente ¿qué se le ofrece?

Regente: nada, solo quise ver que estabas haciendo

Abril: pues aquí, estoy viendo cómo hacer para que mawile logre una megaevolucion sincronizada exitosa, seria trágico que ella perdiera el control o que me pase algo malo

Regente: en ese caso te dejo sola para que sigas leyendo

El castillo donde se encontraban, era el castillo en el que todo el grupo llego para pedir la pokeflauta. Ahora el castillo ya no lucia deprimente como antes, pues volvía a tener libros, adornos, y pinturas se podría decir que el castillo volvía a tener su antigua gloria y todo eso gracias a Abril. Como sabrán Abril es una de esas chicas que no se guarda nada así que luego de que envió el libro a su abuela y de haber conseguido más medallas y listones, ella volvió al castillo para averiguar sobre la pintura del mawile, ahí fue donde se enteró que el castillo estaba vacío y el responsable o mejor dicho la responsable era la princesa Allie así que se fue al castillo donde vivía y se atrinchero en la puerta, mientras que varios guardias intentaban sacarla y luego de estar gritando y haciendo escandalo el rey bajo y Abril le explico la situación. Luego de eso todas las cosas que la princesa Allie robo del otro castillo regresaron, el regente tenía guardado un tesoro dentro de su castillo así que le dio a Abril como agradecimiento y eso era la pulsera blanca con una piedra activadora y una pequeña tiara con la mawilita

Abril: (leyendo el libro) según esto, el usuario y el pokemon deben tener una fuerte conexión (mira a mawile directo a los ojos) ¿me quieres?

Mawile salta hacia Abril y la abraza, Abril obtuvo a mawile de un huevo que una pareja le dio. Abril le correspondió el abrazo a mawile y luego la dejo en el suelo

Abril: bien, el paso uno ya está. Ahora toca el paso dos que es… (se para en la mesa y grita) ¡hacer una pose para cuando haga la megaevolucion!

Todos sus pokemon quedaron O_O

Abril: bien amigos, salgamos a los jardines para intentar hacerlo

Abril junto con todos sus pokemon entra a los jardines del castillo y luego de hacer una pose muy extraña y exagerada activa la piedra activadora, una gran luz empieza a rodear a mawile y esta se transforma en mega-mawile

Abril: (abrazando a mawile) ¡genial! ¡luces estupenda!

Todos los pokemon quedaron impresionados al ver la escena, mawile se veía a sí misma y empezó a imitar las poses que hacia su entrenadora

Abril: ¡es hora de saber a cuanto aumento tu poder! (señalando un árbol) ¡usa puño incremento contra ese árbol!

Mawile obedeció y su puño se rodea con un brillo rojo intenso e inmediatamente destroza el árbol haciéndolo añicos

Abril: (con los ojos brillosos) wow eso fue sorprendente

Segundos después mawile vuelve a su forma original, esto dejo intrigada a Abril pues ella no había dado la orden o mawile no se había debilitado

Abril: (leyendo el libro) ya entiendo… nada más puedes manejar el poder por poco tiempo… aunque sea no te volviste loca y estas atacando a todos

En ese momento el regente del castillo apareció y quedo en shock al ver la escena

Regente: ¡Abril porque destrozaste ese árbol!

Abril: (nerviosa) lo siento… yo… yo… me deje llevar

Regente: (resignándose) que más da… por si te interesa, eh escuchado que en este pueblo acaba de llegar un entrenador que dicen que ha derrotado a todos los que lo enfrentaron, está invicto

Abril: entrenador invicto ehh

Abril sin pensarlo dos veces guarda a todos su pokemon y zorua salta hacia los brazos de Abril. Dentro de la plaza del pueblo estaba un chico de cabello purpura teniendo una batalla

Paul: ¡electivire usa puño trueno!

Electivire ataca venciendo al gallade rival. Paul gana la batalla

¿?: Paul eso fue sorprendente, no hay nadie que pueda vencerte

Paul: porque de todas las personas posibles me tuve que encontrar contigo Kenny

Kenny: oh vamos amigo, ambos somos de Sinnoh así que creo que deberíamos aunque sea intentar trabajar juntos

Paul: (facepalm) Arceus que te eh hecho yo para merecer esto ¡además yo no soy tu amigo!

Kenny: eh visto tus peleas, es increíble que nadie pueda vencerte

Paul: los entrenadores de Kalos son patéticos, es más me casaría con la primera persona que me derrote

Segundos después llega Abril con zorua en brazos

Abril: hola, estoy buscando a alguien llamado Paul ¿por casualidad lo conocen?

Paul: yo soy Paul ¿qué quieres?

Abril: me llamo Abril y vine por una batalla

Paul observo a Abril, con tan solo verla pensó que era una de esas chicas que le gustan los pokemon tiernos por la forma en que abrazaba a zorua, así que supuso que no valdría la pena

Kenny: (acariciando a zorua) owww que tierno tu zorua

Abril: (sonriendo) gracias

Paul: mira niña, no voy a pelear contra ti

Abril: ¡por que no!

Paul: no quiero que te pongas a llorar cuando te derrote y eso ya me paso 3 veces hoy

Abril estaba a punto de decirle todas sus verdades a Paul pero Kenny intervino

Kenny: qué tal si yo me enfrento contra ti

Abril: (resignándose) bueno, peor es nada

Kenny y Abril se posicionaron para la batalla mientras que Paul decía "tengo que ver esto"

Kenny: (con pokeball en mano) que sea una batalla de tres contra tres

Abril: de acuerdo chico de Sinnoh

Kenny: (intrigado) ¿cómo supiste que era de Sinnoh?

Abril: por tu acento, pero descuida ya tuve una amiga de Sinnoh y ya no pienso que su acento sea raro

Kenny: (O_O) (lanzando una pokeball) ¡empoleon sal ahora!

Abril: (brillándole los ojos) wow es la primera vez que veo un empoleon ¡bien zorua es la hora!

El pequeño zorua salta de los brazos de Abril, Kenny seguía observándola y decía que era la cosa más tierna del mundo pero todo cambio cuando de la nada los ojos tiernos de zorua cambiaron a una mirada parecida a la de un asesino serial

Abril: ¡ilusión!

Zorua se lanza contra empoleon al mismo tiempo que se transforma en un raikou, este usa rayo sobre empoleon dejándolo debilitado en el instante. Esto dejo a Kenny y a Paul en shock

Paul: pero… como es que… ¡¿cómo es posible que zorua haga eso?!

Abril: pues verán, en mi constante entrenamiento logre hacer que cuando zorua se transforme pueda hacer un ataque básico del pokemon en el que se transforma ¡bien Kenny saca a tu siguiente pokemon!

Kenny: (dudando si lanzar a su siguiente pokemon) este… podrías sacar a otro que no sea zorua

Abril: bueno… zorua, ven conmigo

El pqueño zorro salta hacia el hombro de Abril y ella lanza su siguiente pokeball, saca a bisharp

Kenny: en ese caso (lanzando una pokeball) ¡machoke es tu turno!

Abril: ¡bisharp usa psico corte!

Las dos garras de bisharp brillaron y rápidamente se lanza hacia machoke atacándolo, machoke no pudo hacer nada y cae debilitado de un solo golpe. Paul estaba sorprendido por las habilidades de Abril, él sabía que Kenny era un entrenador que estaba en el promedio de ser bueno pero esa chica estaba prácticamente humillándolo

Kenny: (guardando a machoke) ¡¿cómo es posible que de un solo golpe?!

Abril: (inocentemente) no sé, tan solo ordene atacar

Paul y Kenny se quedaron un poco confundidos con la respuesta de la chica

Kenny: (lanzando una pokeball) ¡breloom tu turno!

Abril: ¡bisharp usa tijera X!

El resultado fue el mismo, de un solo golpe bisharp venció a breloom, esto dejo a Kenny con los ánimos por los suelos. Paul se quedó sorprendido al ver cómo Abril derroto a Kenny

Paul: dijiste que te llamabas Abril

Abril: ajam

Paul: tengamos una batalla, las mismas reglas tres contra tres

Abril: (con pokeball en mano) de acuerdo

Ambos chicos se posicionaron y lanzaron sus pokeball. Abril saco a su serperior variocolor y Paul a su torterra

Paul: ¡torterra usa llueve hojas!

Abril: ¡resiste y usa manto espejo!

El ataque de torterra impacta en serperior, pero este tenía su cuerpo brillando cuando recibió el ataque, luego un gran rayo impacta sobre torterra haciéndolo retroceder

Abril: ¡aprovechemos y usa doble pantalla!

Paul – Kenny: ¿doble pantalla?

El cuerpo de serperior vuelve a brillar y usa la técnica de reflejo y pantalla de luz. Abril ordena a serperior usar lluevehojas al mismo tiempo que torterra hace lo mismo, ambos ataques hace que se produzca una explosión para luego verse que torterra y serperior tener una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo

Paul: ¡torterra usa latigazo!

Abril: ¡serperior usa enfado!

Ambos pokemon empezaron a atacarse, la batalla entre los tipo planta fue muy pareja pero por un pequeño descuido de torterra y a la gran velocidad de serperior, torterra cae debilitado

Abril: (saltando) bien hecho amiga

Paul: (guardando a torterra) interesante (lanza una pokeball) ¡trevenant ve!

Abril: wow un trevenant (guardando a serperior) si así va la cosa

Abril lanza una pokeball de la que sale un gourgeist de gran tamaño

Abril – Paul: ¡bola sombra!

Ambos ataques chocaron produciéndose una pequeña explosión, la explosión se disipo y se vio a trevenant usando garra umbría contra gourgeist y este estaba usando fuego fatuo contra trevenant pero logra esquivar

Abril: ¡gourgeist usa bola sombra!

Paul: ¡trevenant usa garra umbría!

Ambos pokemon efectúan sus ataques y ambos pokemon retroceden

Abril: ¡gourgeist usa bola sombra!

Paul: ¡trevenant usa golpe fantasma!

Gourgeist lanza el ataque pero trevenant desaparece ante los ojos de Abril y gourgeist, luego de la nada trevenant aparece detrás de gourgeist y le da un fuerte golpe

Abril: ¡usa divide dolor!

El cuerpo de gourgeist brilla de un color rojo al mismo tiempo que lo hace el cuerpo de trevenant, la salud de gourgseist empieza a recuperarse y trevenant empieza a debilitarse. Gourgeist vuelve a usar bola sombra y trevenant hace lo mismo, ambos ataques chocan y se produce una fuerte explosión, ambos pokemon quedan debilitados

Abril: (guardando a gourgeist) buen trabajo

Paul: (guardando a trevenant) y pensar que te subestime

Paul lanza su última pokeball de la que sale electivire, Abril hace lo mismo y saca a beartic

Paul: electivire usa…

Abril: ¡FRIO POLAR!

Paul: ¿frio polar?... (asustado) ¡frio polar!

Beartic crea una gran ráfaga de viento helado para luego lanzar un gran rayo congelante hacia electivire dejándolo debilitado. Paul quedo O_O y por su mente pasaba "creo que ya se lo que se siente ser derrotado de esta forma"

Abril: (saltando y abrazando a beartic) bien echo

Kenny: oye Paul ¿quieres que consiga un salón de ceremonias?

Paul: ¿para qué demonios quiero un salón de ceremonias?

Kenny: tu dijiste "los entrenadores de Kalos son patéticos, es más me casaría con la primera persona que me derrote"

Paul: cállate

Paul y Kenny miraron a Abril, ellos se dieron cuenta de algo y era de que la personalidad de Abril era muy parecida a la de cierto entrenador que siempre llevaba a un pikachu en su hombro, es más tienen el mismo color de cabello y su tono de piel moreno es también muy parecido, eso sí a diferencia de Ash ella tiene ojos verdes

Paul: porque me tienen que pasar estas cosas

Kenny: si ellos se llegaran a conocer, estoy seguro que se llevarían muy bien. Oye Abril como le haces para entrenar a tus pokemon

Abril: mi abuela es la que me enseño todo lo que se

Paul: debe de ser una gran entrenadora

Abril: ajam, ella me somete a un duro entrenamiento. Aunque… el último entrenamiento que tuve fue el más duro, uno que tenía que ver con esquivar la planta feroz de un venusaur, el anillo ígneo de un charizard y el hidro cañon de un blastoise y todo eso al mismo tiempo

Kenny y Paul al escuchar eso quedaron O_O definitivamente no querían toparse con la abuela de Abril durante el resto de sus vidas

Abril: y puedo preguntar que hacen dos chicos de Sinnoh en esta lejana región

Kenny: yo vine para buscar a una chica muy especial

Paul: yo para hacer un entrenamiento

Abril: mmm ¿ustedes viajan juntos?

Paul: no, pero desafortunadamente me lo encuentro a este muy seguido

Kenny: ¡oye!

Abril: (mirando su videomisor) lo siento pero me tengo que ir

Abril volvió al castillo dejando a un Paul y Kenny perturbados por el hecho de conocer a alguien muy parecido a Ash. Abril se la pasó el resto del día intentando hacer que mawile logre hacer una megaevolucion exitosa, ya eran las 11:45 pm

Abril: (abrazando a mawile mientras dormía) esto será más difícil de lo que pensé (mirando a zorua) sabes que, muy pronto lograremos controlar la megaevolucion y nos haremos más fuertes

Abril seguía mirando la luna mientras pensaba como haría para hacer que mawile lograra una perfecta megaevolucion

Abril: me pregunto que estarán haciendo en este momento

Abril se puso a pensar en cómo se encontraría Ash y compañía. Al día siguiente ella ya estaba lista para irse, su siguiente parada era ciudad Lumiose, luego de despedirse del regente ella empezó a recorrer la ruta hacia Lumiose por la parte de la vía de patines usando los suyos, zorua estaba en su cabeza

Abril: solo nos falta una medalla, bueno creo que al final tendremos que resignarnos porque la líder está de viaje

Zorua hiso su sonido característico, Abril siguió avanzando hasta que escucho una voz que logro identificar

Paul: ¡deja de seguirme!

Kenny: yo no te estoy siguiendo, tan solo voy por el mismo camino que tu tomas

Abril para evitar que entre ellos se empiecen a matar deicidio hacer una aparición de una forma extraña, ella hiso una pirueta y cayó al frente de ellos con mucho estilo

Abril: ¡dejen de pelear que sus gritos se escuchan por los alrededores!

Kenny: ¡Abril!

Paul: ¡¿tú qué haces aquí?!

Abril: me voy a ciudad Lumiose y fue cuando los escuche discutir

Paul: no te metas en donde no te llamen

Abril: (con pokeball en mano) así, pues mis pokemon no piensan lo mismo

Paul: …

Kenny: …

Abril: así me gusta, ven ya no hay peleas

Abril se puso a reír y saco todas sus cosas para hacer su campamento en ese lugar. Ambos chicos la quedaron mirando un poco intrigados, minutos después vieron a Abril entrenar a todos sus pokemon y como les decía que entre ellos juntos podrán superarse para ser mejores, también vieron como era algo hiperactiva e impulsiva

Paul: es como él… pero… en versión femenina

Kenny: tengo miedo

Abril se da cuenta cómo es que Paul y Kenny la observaban

Abril: ¡que! ¿por qué me miran? (mirándose) ¿tengo algo en la ropa?

Kenny: es que te pareces mucho a un amigo que tenemos

Abril: ¿qué si?

Paul: eres como él, pero en versión femenina

Abril: me gustaría conocerlo, estoy seguro que nos llevaríamos bien

Kenny: me puedes hacer un favor Abril

Abril: ¿ah?

Kenny: veras, vine a Kalos buscando a una chica muy especial pero necesito entrenar más para poder demostrarle que soy muy fuerte y que de esa forma se empieza a fijar en mi

Abril: ¿y eso en que me incluye?

Kenny – Paul: (facepalm)

Kenny: es que quiero que me entrenes

Abril: con que era eso mmm… (de la nada lanza y sin previo aviso lanza una pokeball) ¡serperior usa planta feroz!

La serpiente sale de la pokeball y efectúa el ataque dejando a Kenny y a Paul totalmente asustados

Paul: (tirado en el suelo) ¡oye estás loca!

Kenny: (detrás de un árbol) ¡pudiste haber avisado antes!

Abril: esa es la forma en como me entrenaba mi abuela, necesitan tener buenos reflejos si quieren ser más fuertes

Paul: ¡esta mujer está loca!

Abril: ¡tú de que te quejas amargado! ¡serperior usa bola de energía!

Serperior lanza dos bolas de energía, una va hacia Paul y otra hacia Kenny

Abril: bien serperior, hazlo de la misma forma que la abuela

Abril se sentó en un árbol y se puso a leer un libro antiguo. Serperior lanzaba todos sus ataques hacia Kenny y Paul, ellos no tenían ni siquiera la oportunidad de usar sus pokeball para defenderse debido a la rapidez de los ataques de serperior

Abril: (leyendo el libro) _"cada 1000 años un cometa pasa por la tierra, aunque en realidad el cometa tarda 1000 años en pasar en un punto específico del planeta pues para que el cometa vuelva a pasar por la tierra pueden pasar desde 5 hasta 100 años. El cometa siempre pasa por una zona durante siete días para luego volver a su órbita normal, la energía del cometa es la que llama al legendario pokemon jirachi. Jirachi es un pokemon legendario que tiene tres cintas, se le puede pedir tres deseos a jirachi y estos deseos al ser cumplidos son escritos en dichas cintas. Luego de que jirachi cumpla los tres deseos vuelve a vagar por el mundo. De igual forma que el cometa llama a jirachi, este al irse hace que jirachi deje el lugar"_ wow escuchaste eso zorua. Te imaginas si pudiéramos pedir un deseo… (acariciando a mawile) si me lo encontrara, creo que ya sé que pediría

Abril siguió leyendo el libro pero fue interrumpida por unos gritos

Kenny: (arrastrándose en el suelo) ¡Abril! ¡ordena a serperior que nos deje de atacar!

Paul: (colgando de un árbol) no siento mis piernas

Abril: primero, si quieres ser más fuerte tendrás que aguantarte. Segundo, tus piernas están hay así que deja de exagerar

Abril lanzo otra pokeball de la cual salió un beartic, este se unió con serperior en el "entrenamiento"

Abril: créanme, luego me lo agradecerán

Abril siguió leyendo el libro mientras que serperior y beartic se encargaban de "entrenar" Paul y Kenny

Abril: (leyendo el libro) "_Hay un detalle en la panza de Jirachi que parece ser su tercer ojo, llamado su "verdadero ojo", siempre cerrado excepto cuando realiza deseo oculto para que el cometa le dé energía. También puede abrir su tercer ojo, con el que puede absorber la energía del cometa para fertilizar la tierra a su alrededor_"

Abril siguió leyendo el libro y vio como una especie de calendario y mapas pero debido a la antigüedad del libro, no se podía apreciar bien así que empezó a usar una lupa para intentar leer las partes borrosas. Pasaron las horas y llego la noche, Abril estaba que tomaba agua mientras que en el césped estaban Paul y Kenny cansados y demacrados

Paul: me duele partes de mi cuerpo que no sabía que existían

Kenny: aunque sea tu sientes algo, yo no siento mis extremidades

Abril: agradezcan que fui blanda por ser la primera vez para ustedes

Kenny: ¡que! ¡¿quieres decir que se va a poner peor?!

Paul: yo ni siquiera sé porque estoy aquí, yo no quería ser entrenado por esta loca

Abrl: ¡yo no estoy loca!

Paul: ¡para que órdenes a tus pokemon atacarnos son signos de que no estas cuerda!

Abril y Paul se pusieron a discutir durante horas mientras que Kenny estaba en una posición de "desde aquí veré como se matan entre ustedes". Mientras tanto en ciudad Lumiose, el profesor Oak observaba a los cuerpos petrificados

Oak: no se me ocurre nada como para hacer que vuelvan a la normalidad

Sycamore: eh estado haciendo unas cuantas investigaciones. Creo que ya sé cómo hacer que vuelvan a la normalidad

Oak: te escucho

Sycamore: dentro de tres días el cometa de jirachi vendrá a Kalos

Oak: ¡¿en qué parte de Kalos estará?!

Sycamore: en el norte de ciudad Lumiose, en el bosque

Oak: en ese caso tendremos que llevarlos rápido

En otra parte del laboratorio de Sycamore

Leaf: oye Gary, tú estuviste presente cuando le dijeron a la mamá de Ash sobre el asunto ¿cómo se lo tomo?

Gary: (suspirando) ella primero dio un grito, luego la mamá de Dawn se desmayó, no quiero recordar eso

May: ¿ya tienen idea de cómo hacer que vuelvan a la normalidad?

Gary: no, aún están viendo cómo hacerlo

Hilda: como quisiera ayudar

Brock: (entrando a la habitacion) los pokemon de Ash y Dawn no quieren comer, todos están muy deprimidos

Todo el lugar tenía un ambiente muy deprimente. Volviendo con el grupo donde se encontraba Abril

Abril: (metiéndose a su tienda) ¡si a uno de ustedes se le ocurre entrar por la noche, les aseguro que no volverán a ver la luz del sol! (se metió a su tienda)

Kenny: (tirado en el suelo) me duele todo mi cuerpo

Paul: (tirado en el suelo) yo no debería estar aquí

Paso la noche, Abril salía de su carpa estirándose al mismo tiempo que zorua se sobaba los ojos con sus pequeñas patas

Abril: estos son unos holgazanes, míralos ni siquiera se les dio por armar una tienda o usar una bolsa de dormir

Paul y Kenny estaban tirados en la misma posición y en el mismo lugar que Abril los había dejado en la noche, ella cogió una rama y empezó a darle picotazos a ambos

Abril: oigan despierten que tenemos que seguir con el entrenamiento

Kenny: (despertándose) por favor Abril, no crees que podemos tomarnos el día libre

Abril: ¿quieres impresionar a esa chica?

Kenny: (tirado en el suelo) si

Abril: (con pokeball en mano) uno siempre sufre para poder llegar a su meta

Paul: (tirado en el suelo) oye, yo no estoy interesado en el entrenamiento

Abril: pues mala suerte, tú ya empezaste con las clases ayer

Abril lanza la pokeball de la que sale su bisharp, Kenny y Paul intentaron sacar sus pokeball pero se dieron cuenta que no la tenían en sus cinturones

Abril: (con dos cinturones llenos de pokeball en ambas manos) ¿buscan esto?

Paul y Kenny de la nada sacaron fuerzas y se pusieron a huir del bisharp que los perseguía

Abril: bisharp es muy amigable, si huyen de esa forma van a herir sus sentimientos

Abril se sentó debajo de un árbol y se puso a tomar su desayuno mientras que bisharp perseguía a los dos entrenadores. Luego de unas horas Abril decidió terminar con la sesión del "entrenamiento". Ella los llamo para que coman algo

Kenny: (comiendo) Abril eres buena cocinando

Abril: cuando una viaja sola aprende varias cosas ¿oye Paul vas a comer?

Paul miraba su plato detenidamente y luego por la insistencia de Abril decidió comer

Kenny: oye Paul, ¿por qué te estas sonrojando?

Paul: (mirando hacia otro lado) cállate

Para Paul, después de comer solo productos envasados y luego comer algo preparado a mano fue un cambio drástico

Abril: y a donde se irán

Kenny: yo iré a ciudad Lumiose, luego veré por donde busco

Abril: y tu Paul

Paul: (mirando para otro lado) también a Lumiose, de ahí veré a donde voy

Abril: que coincidencia

Luego del almuerzo, el tres decidieron seguir con su viaje a Lumiose, mejor dicho Abril siguió mientras que Serperior usando sus lianas arrastraba a Kenny y a Paul debido a que no podían moverse por el dolor y el cansancio del entrenamiento especial de Abril

CONTINUARA

**Sé que el debut de mega-mawile no fue algo asombroso pero en el siguiente capítulo mawile empezará a tener batallas (habrá una o dos batallas entre mega), también en el siguiente capítulo ya se tratara sobre el inicio de la búsqueda de jirachi. Ahora entienden por qué Abril está loca pues desde niña recibía esa clase de entrenamiento por su abuela**


	32. Chapter 32

CAPITULO 32: LA LLEGADA DEL COMETA

Dentro del laboratorio del profesor Sycamore había mucho movimiento, ambos profesores habían dicho a todos que jirachi pasaría dentro del bosque al norte de Lumiose así que todos se estaban preparando para ir en su búsqueda

Brock: (con una maquina extraña que tenía una antena en la punta) oiga profesor ¿qué es esto?

Sycamore: eso es un radar de alta precisión, nos ayudara para buscar a jirachi

Leaf: oigan, hay algo que me está preocupando

Todos voltean a ver a Leaf

Leaf: creen que el team flare sepa que jirachi pasara por ese bosque

Oak: esperemos que no, pero si fuera cierto tendremos que estar preparados para cualquier cosa

Todos estaban preparando las cosas, mientras tanto en el salón donde estaban los cuerpos petrificados

Hilda: recién lo noto, Ash está cargando a Dawn

May: que crees que pudo haber pasado para que terminen así

Hilda: (mirando a ampharos) creo que ya se, aunque puede que pudo haber pasado otra cosa

May: crees que ellos estén consientes

Hilda: ¿a que te refieres?

May: ósea, que ellos estén convertidos en piedra pero que puedan ver y escuchar lo que pasa alrededor

Hilda: no lo sé, pero mientras más pronto encontremos a jirachi podremos hacer que vuelvan a la normalidad

Todos seguían preparándose para irse al bosque. En las afueras de Lumiose, Abril estaba feliz pues ya estaba cerca de llegar a la ciudad

Abril: (feliz) ya estamos cerca, no es emocionante

Kenny y Paul tan solo asintieron con la cabeza, ellos se veían cansados y demacrados por el entrenamiento que Abril les estaba haciendo

Kenny: oye Paul, qué opinas de Abril

Paul: ¿acaso eso te importa?

Kenny: bueno, solo digo

Abril: oigan, que tanto hablan en silencio

Paul: (volteándose) ¡nada!

Abril: oh bueno

El trio siguió caminando hasta que se empezaron a escuchar ruidos como si de un entrenamiento se tratase, Abril al escucharlos decidió correr hacia el lugar donde provenían los ruidos, Kenny y Paul le siguieron. Abril vio a una chica rubia de vestido purpura entrenando a un absol, Abril se sorprendió al ver el arete de la chica y el collar del absol así que ella salió de los arbustos y se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba

Abril: ¡tú! ¡tu arete… piedra activadora…. absol… megapiedra!

¿?: así que conoces sobre la megaevolucion

Kenny y Paul al escuchar eso se quedaron confundidos por no saber de qué se trataba la conversación

Abril: (lanzado una pokeball) me llamo Abril, el que está en mi cabeza en mi amigo zorua y esta es mi amiga mawile, como veras tiene una mawilita

¿?: me llamo Astrid, y este es absol

¿Mawilita? ¿megapiedra? ¿megaevolucion? Esas palabras pasaban por las cabezas de Paul y Kenny que no entendían nada de lo que pasaba, pero todas sus dudas serian despejadas al ver lo que pasaría a continuación

Abril: mi mawile aún tiene problemas para efectuar la megaevolucion

Astrid: antes, mi absol se desmayaba cada vez que megaevolucionaba ¿qué te parece una batalla? de esa forma puedo ver quizás si te puedo ayudar en algo

Abril: ¡de acuerdo!

Ambas chicas se posicionaron para dar a lugar la batalla, Kenny y Paul tenían curiosidad por la batalla. Ambas chicas activas las piedras y una gran luz empiezan a rodear a mawile y a absol, Paul y Kenny quedaron sorprendidos al ver todo lo que pasaba, mawile y absol megaevolucionaron

Astrid: es la primera vez que veo a un mega-mawile

Abril: y esta es la primera vez que veo a un mega-absol mejor dicho, es la primera vez que veo a otro pokemon megaevolucionado

Paul – Kenny: ¡¿mega-absol mega-mawile?! ¡¿qué está pasando?!

Abril: luego se los explico chicos ¡mawile usa puño incremento!

Uno de los puños de mega-mawile se torna de un brillo rojo intenso y se lanza hacia mega-absol pero este esquiva con facilidad, mega-absol usa pulso umbrío contra mega-mawile pero esta usa golpe bajo y este al ser movimiento de prioridad logra golpear a mega-absol

Paul: wow Abril es muy hábil

Kenny: es raro verte emocionado

Paul: cállate

Abril: ¡mawile usa cabeza de hierro!

Uno de los cuernos de mega-mawile brilló y a gran velocidad golpea a mega-absol

Astrid: ¡absol usa lanzallamas!

Abril: ¡golpe bajo!

Al ser golpe bajo movimiento prioritario mega-mawile ataca primero pero eso no la libro del lanzallamas de mega-mawile, la pelea entre mega-mawile y mega-absol estaba muy pareja

Abril: ¡anda ahora con carantoña!

Mega-mawile se lanza con velocidad hacia mega-absol pero antes de que efectué el ataque el cuerpo de mega-mawile empezó a brillar

Astrid: oh ya entiendo ¡Abril rápido, pon tu mente en blanco!

Abril: ¿mi mente en blanco?

Cuando termino de decir eso mawile volvió a su forma original tropezándose y dando volantines sobre el suelo, Astrid hiso que mega-absol volviera a su forma original también

Astrid: déjame explicarte un par de cosas

Astrid se sentó junto con Abril para explicarle y darle unos consejos para que pueda sincronizarse bien cuando use la megaevolucion. Mientras tanto Kenny empezó a hacerle conversación a Paul

Kenny: ¿qué crees que sea eso de la megaevolucion?

Paul: no lo sé, pero cuando esos pokemon cambiaron de forma se les veía más fuertes

Kenny: sin mencionar que tienen un aspecto más salvaje

Paul: me pregunto a qué se refería con problemas…

Kenny: ¿no has prestado atención? ese mawile volvió a su forma original sin si quiera haberle ordenado

Paul: si pero, esa chica dijo que su absol antes se desmayaba. Por eso estoy pensando que esos problemas pueden varias dependiendo del entrenador

Kenny: me pregunto si uno de mis pokemon podrá megaevolucionar

Ambos chicos se quedaron pensando por un rato, minutos después cuando volvieron en sí, vieron que Abril ya había armado el campamento mientras que ella estaba con un par de ollas

Paul: ¡¿cómo demonios puede hacer eso?!

Kenny: no lo sé, pero esa chica me está dando miedo

Abril: por cierto. Zorua, hoy te toca entrenarlos

Al escuchar la palabra "entrenarlos" Paul y Kenny ya sabían lo que se venía y cuando estaban a punto de sacar sus pokeball vieron que todas estaban a lado de Abril

Abril: bien zorua, usa ilusión

Zorua da un salto y se transforma en un entei, este se va en busca de Paul y Kenny mientras usaba lanzallamas. Pasaron unas tres horas y zorua regreso con Abril, Paul y Kenny también regresaron pero lo que ellos vieron los dejo en seco

Paul – Kenny: ¡¿oye que estás haciendo?!

Abril: pero que tiene de malo

Todos los pokemon de ambos chicos estaban fuera de la pokeball, Abril les estaba peinando el pelaje y dándoles de comer, mejor dicho ella los estaba mimando

Kenny: aunque pensándolo mejor… ellos se ven felices

Los pokemon de Kenny estaban más que contentos y los de Paul que eran igual de serios que él, también se les veía contentos. Abril les dio un plato de comida a ambos chicos mientras ella estaba con su antiguo libro

Kenny: de veras Abril, eres buena cocinado

Abril: gracias

Kenny se comía toda la comida mientras le daba conversación a Abril, mientras tanto Paul solo comía en silencio. Al rato Paul se dio cuenta del libro que Abril tenía en sus manos

Paul: ¿por qué lees sobre mitología pokemon?

Abril: es que me gusta, además desde niña eh convivido con ese tipo de libros

Kenny: estudiar sobre la mitología pokemon debe ser algo complicado

Abril: pues sí, pero como ya estoy acostumbrada a esto, pues… como que se me hace fácil

Paul: ¿por qué estas con esa lupa?

Abril: esto… (con lupa en mano) pues estoy leyendo sobre jirachi y quiero saber las fechas en las que aparecerá, en el calendario y los mapas que tiene el libro son muy complejos y algunas partes no se pueden leer bien debido a la antiguedad, así que ando con la lupa para intentar leer partes borrosas para luego deducir que es lo que dice en realidad… (con pokeball en la otra mano) por cierto

Abril lanzo una de sus pokeball de la que salió beartic y el entrenamiento de ambos chicos continúo, los pokemon de ambos chicos veían la escena pero Abril les explico que es es parte de un entrenamiento y que no deberían intervenir. En ciudad Lumiose ambos profesores estaban viendo como guardar los cuerpos petrificados para que no se dañen durante la búsqueda de jirachi

Oak: Gary, tienes a todos tus pokemon listos por si las dudas

Gary: si, si los del team flare intentaran hacer algo voy a estar preparado

Leaf: oiga profesor ¿cree que dentro de esa caja ellos estén seguros?

Sycamore: si, cuando se cierren en el interior se creara una espuma que se acoplara a los cuerpos de los chicos. De esa forma no se romperán y lo mejor es que esa es una espuma cuya estructura es muy blanda

Hilda: no me parece correcto que los tratemos como si de objetos se tratasen, a pesar de que sean piedra ellos aún son personas

May: yo estoy de acuerdo con ella

Gary: tienen razón, pero el problema sería que se podrían romper en el camino si no estuvieran protegidos. Además así fue como es que los trajimos hasta acá así que yo no le veo mucho problema

Brock: ahora que recuerdo, Ash tenía un huevo

Sycamore: un huevo… cuando le pidamos el deseo a jirachi, incluiremos al huevo

Todos estaban poniendo todos los cuerpos dentro de una caja muy grande, luego de eso todos se metieron dentro de un camión y se fueron al bosque. Pasaron unos días y el trio ya había llegado a ciudad Lumiose

Abril: (abrazando a zorua) no te emociona volver a esta ciudad zorua

Kenny: si me lo preguntas, desde ya te digo que la última vez que estuve aquí me hicieron dormir y me dejaron en un callejón abandonado

Paul: patético

Abril: (golpeándole fuertemente la espalda a Paul y riéndose al mismo tiempo) ¡oh vamos Paul deja de ser tan amargado! si sigues así cuando seas viejo tendrás serios problemas de salud

Paul: (sin aire por el golpe) creo que no necesito llegar a ser viejo para eso

Abril: (emocionada y señalando un lugar) miren, esa es una de las cafeterías más famosas de la ciudad, vamos yo invito

Paul: pues veras…

Abril rápidamente cogió de las manos a ambos chicos y se los llevo dentro de la cafetería. El lugar era muy bonito y tenía un olor muy agradable debido al café que se preparaba

Abril: (viendo la carta) mmm haber quiero un… capuccino ¿ustedes?

Kenny: este… pues en realidad…

Paul: no creo que…

Abril: pueden pedir lo que sea, considérenlo como una recompensa después de haber trabajado duro en el entrenamiento

Kenny: bueno… entonces quiero un café con leche

Abril: de acuerdo, y tu Paul ¿cuál vas a querer?

Paul: la verdad, es que no quiero molestarte así que no me des nada

Abril pone la cara más tierna del mundo, una que hasta el mismísimo giratina se enternecería al verla

Paul: de acuerdo, quiero el más barato de la carta (se levanta de la mesa) si me disculpan, pero ya vuelvo

Paul estaba con un ligero sonrojo y se fue al baño para lavarse la cara con agua helada

Paul: (con agua en la cara) no soporto a esa chica

Abril estaba con zorua en su cabeza esperando el café, aunque también estaba con el libro dándole una ojeada

Abril: y dime, tu amiga a la que quieres impresionar ¿desde cuándo la conoces?

Kenny: es mi amiga de la infancia

Abril: en ese caso ya tienes unos cuantos puntos asegurados

Kenny: (con cara de preocupación) eso espero

Abril: (dejando el libro) ¿por qué pones esa cara?

Kenny: es que cuando empezamos nuestro viaje, ella conoció a un chico y luego viajaron juntos y se hicieron muy amigos y creo que ella le gusta él

Abril: deja de poner esa cara, solo debes demostrarle cuanto la quieres y luchar por ella. Luego todo llegara poco a poco

Kenny: gracias, y dime una vez tuviste a alguien que te gustara

Abril: no, pero lo más cercano que tuve fue una vez cuando una amiga pensó que me gustaba el chico del que ella está enamorada, ella me odiaba al principio pero luego todo se resolvió. (se empieza a reír) Lo curioso es que ella aun no le dice nada al chico

Kenny: te pasan cosas raras

Abril: si creo que si (se da cuenta que Paul llegaba) veo que llegaste chico amargado

Paul: (sentándose) deja de llamarme de esa forma

El mesero llego con los tres cafés y se los dio a cada uno, Abril tomaba y examinaba el libro detenidamente con la lupa y lápiz en una mano. De la nada escupe todo su café dejando a los chicos empapados por el líquido

Paul – Kenny: ¡¿por qué hiciste esto?!

Abril: (sin hacer caso a lo que le dijeron) ¡estamos en el periodo del cometa!

Paul – Kenny: ¿periodo del cometa?

Abril: ¡estamos dentro del rango de los siete días en el que el cometa legendario atrae a jirachi y lo mejor es que ese lugar esta al norte, en el bosque!

Kenny: ¿qué tiene de especial jirachi?

Abril: es que a jirachi se le puede pedir tres deseos (de un sorbo se toma el resto de su café) ¡me iré ahora mismo a buscarlo!

Kenny: con que un deseo… {le pediré que Dawn se fije en mi} ¡oye Abril puedo acompañarte!

Abril: ¡claro! ¡¿tú que dices Paul?!

Paul: ¡no! esta ves iré por otro lado, tengo que perfeccionar mis técnicas

Abril: es una pena

Luego de que los tres terminaran de tomar el café, salieron y se empezaron a despedir

Kenny: adiós Paul, nos veremos

Paul: hazme un favor Abril, llévate a Kenny lejos para que no me vuelva a fastidiar

Abril: (le da un golpe en la espalda y se ríe) ¡porque siempre tienes que ser tan amargado!

Paul: (faltándole el aire) me vas a matar si sigues haciendo eso

Abril: bueno Paul, que te vaya bien. Voy a extrañarte

Paul: de alguna extraña manera yo también lo hare (se da media vuelta y se va del lugar)

Abril: (levantando los brazos) la siguiente vez que nos veamos tengamos otra batalla

Paul: si, si, lo que tú digas

Paul se aleja mientras que por su cabeza pasaba "así que megaevolucion… ese es un tema muy interesante"

Abril: voy a extrañar a ese chico, me cae muy bien

Kenny: (-.-) se ve que no lo conoces

Abril: ¿por qué dices eso?

Kenny: olvídalo, ¿ya sabes que le pedirás a jirachi cuando lo encuentres?

Abril: ¡si! ¡¿y que hay de ti?!

Kenny: (sonrojado) le pediré que la chica a la que busco se fije en mi

Abril: es bueno jugar con todas tus cartas mi amigo

Dicho eso se pone sus patines al mismo tiempo que zorua salta a su cabeza

Abril: veamos quien llega primero a la salida de la ciudad (se va corriendo con sus patines)

Kenny: (persiguiéndola) oye espera

Abril y Kenny se fueron al bosque del norte de Lumiose, mientras tanto en ciudad Shalour una llamada es contestada por la líder Korrina

Korrina: ¡si hubiera sabido eso, no me hubiera ido esa misma noche!

Sycamore: sé que eres muy buena amiga de Ash, quisiera que vinieras para dieras apoyo en la búsqueda de jirachi

Korrina: ¡claro que iré! ¡es más, ahora mismo estoy saliendo! (cuelga el teléfono) bien lucario, es hora de devolverle el favor a Ash. (apretando los puños) Si encuentro a esos del team flare les hare pagar

Korrina se pone sus patines y junto con lucario salen del gimnasio para dirigirse hacia el bosque en donde se supone que jirachi se encuentra

Sycamore: Korrina dice que está saliendo

Hilda: en el poco tiempo que la llegue a conocer me di cuenta que ella es muy fuerte, a parte que es buena amiga de Ash. Ella será de gran ayuda si el team flare apareciera

En el bosque estaba todo el grupo buscando a jirachi usando varios radares de alta precisión. Lo que no sabían es que si querían encontrarlo haría falta más que radares de gran tecnología pues jirachi se encontraba en el bosque paseando alegremente

CONTINUARA

**En el siguiente capítulo por fin aparecerá jirachi y se tratara sobre la búsqueda de dicho pokemon. Pobre Kenny y Abril que están hablando de la misma persona y no tienen ni la menor idea. Ahora imagínense la siguiente situación: Abril y Korrina tienen una personalidad parecida a la de Ash pero ella son más exageradas e incluso más impulsivas que nuestro querido inmortal, como será cuando ellas se conozcan**


	33. Chapter 33

CAPITULO 33: LOS TRES DESEOS

Habían pasado unos días desde el incidente en el que Ash y compañía se convirtieron en piedra, quizás para el team flare capturar a mewtwo pero no haber logrado abrir la grieta fue como una especie de premio de consolación pero alguien no lo tomo de esa forma

Mable: ¡pero señor Lysandre, como iba a saber que…!

Lysandre: ¡silencio! ¡no puedo creer que unos niños te hayan vencido y lo peor de todo es que desperdiciaste la única masterball que teníamos!

Mable: ¡pero que iba a saber yo que mewtwo lograría escapar!

Mewtwo fue capturado por Mable usando la masterball y luego esta convirtió en piedra a Ash y compañía usando la esencia de la crisálida de yveltal. Lo que paso después es que mewtwo logro destruir la masterball de donde se encontraba encerrado y empezó a darle caza a Mable y a Essentia pero estas lograron huir de la ira de mewtwo por pura suerte y mewtwo al intentar ubicar a Ash ya no pudo porque no lograba detectarlo debido a que este "murió"

Xerosic: sin contar el hecho de que el traje de Essentia está muy dañado, me tomara días arreglarlo

Mable: ¡señor, que puedo hacer para…!

Lysandre: ¡silencio!

Lysandre da la orden de que Mable salga del lugar y se pone a pensar sobre lo que puede hacer para arreglar las cosas

Lysandre: ni modo, mandaremos a agentes para que roben la masterball que tienen en la fábrica de pokeball. Luego veremos cómo volvemos a abrir la grieta, no podemos esperar más años como para reunir las condiciones necesarias de nuevo

Xerosic: (con una tableta electrónica en mano) creo que ya sé cómo podemos arreglar ese asunto señor

Lysandre: te escucho

Xerosic: estamos en el periodo del cometa que traerá a jirachi

Lysandre: jirachi… le podemos pedir el deseo que nos traiga a xerneas ya sometido

Xerosic: me temo que no señor. Xerneas es un pokemon que está a un nivel muy superior, el nivel de un dios y los poderes de jirachi no serían suficientes para eso. Lo que yo sugiero es que lo usemos para volver a abrir la grieta y luego intentar controlarlo como lo hicimos con yveltal hace 15 años

Lysandre: de acuerdo. Mandaremos a Essentia, ella sola podrá robar la masterball como si nada y también estoy seguro que podrá con jirachi

Xerosic: usted está en lo cierto pero Essentia no podrá, el traje sufrió muchas averías y me tomara mucho tiempo arreglarlo. Además jirachi solo estará durante siete días

Lysandre: en ese caso mandare a Celosia y a Bryony

Xerosic: ahora mismo les informare

Xerosic se va de la oficina de Lysandre a informar a ambas comandantes para que empiecen con la misión y que reúnan a todos los reclutas flare que estén dispuestos a entrar. La salida norte de ciudad Lumiose que también es la entrada del bosque, se encontraban dos chicos. Kenny estaba observando a Abril pues ella estaba jugando en los columpios que había mientras que zorua hacia lo mismo en otro columpio

Kenny: oye Abril, ¿no crees que deberíamos ir a buscar a jirachi?

Abril: (columpiándose) si, pero esto es divertido. Jugar unos minutos no hará daño

Kenny: a veces no logro entenderte. Pero bueno, tú eres la experta en este lugar

Abril: (columpiándose) si tú lo dices

Después de unos minutos Abril salta del columpio y zorua salto a su hombro y dijo para continuar con su camino. Ambos chicos estaban en el bosque caminando tranquilamente hasta que Kenny interrumpió

Kenny: por cierto ¿qué quieres ser cuando seas grande?

Abril: me gusta mucho la mitología pokemon y también saber sobre las leyendas de las antiguas culturas relacionadas con los pokemon. Por eso hace tiempo me decidí por estudiar arqueología

Kenny: estoy seguro que lograras ser muy buena en eso. Yo por mi parte quiero ser un maestro coordinador

Abril: coordinador eh… (sacando su estuche de listones) mira

Kenny se quedó sorprendido al ver el estuche, ella tenía cinco listones de Kalos

Abril: y no solo eso

Abril saco su otro estuche y le enseño a Kenny siete medallas. Kenny quedo muy sorprendido al ver que Abril es una chica muy hábil

Kenny: wow yo ni siquiera tengo un listón de Kalos

Abril: en realidad yo empecé con las medallas, veras soy de Unova y allá hay no hay concursos. Pero hubo un festival en el que si hubo un concurso y me metí para probar suerte, quede segunda pero la modalidad de los concursos me gustó mucho y cuando vine para Kalos me atreví a probar los gimnasios y los concursos. Por cierto ¿por qué decidiste ser coordinador?

Kenny: bueno, quise ser coordinador por que vi como ellos competían y me gustó mucho, también está el hecho de que quería seguir a…

Kenny estaba a punto de decir el nombre de Dawn pero Abril lo interrumpe pues escucho como una pequeña risa en uno de los arboles

Abril: ¿escuchaste eso?... zorua, necesito que bajes de mi hombro e intentes ubicar de donde es esa risa

Zorua baja del hombro de Abril y empieza a concentrarse para intentar localizar de donde era esa pequeña risa, se vio como una especie de pequeña aura de color rojo rodeaba su cuerpo

Kenny: no sabía que un zorua pudiese hacer eso

Abril: no lo hacen, pero mi zorua está muy bien entrenado. También está el hecho de que a mi zorua lo conseguí de un huevo en donde el padre era lucario y su madre un zoroark así que logro sacar unas cuantas habilidades de lucario

Kenny: eso lo explica

Zorua empieza a caminar en una dirección y luego de unos minutos llegan a un árbol en donde en la cima ven a un pequeño pokemon que sonreía. Ese pokemon es de color amarillo y blanco, su cabeza con una forma de estrella con tres cintas de color azul

Abril: (emocionada) ese es jirachi

Jirachi se da cuenta de ambos chicos y baja a verlos, este los rodea para luego guiñarles un ojo. Jirachi, usando sus poderes, baja unas bayas del árbol de donde estaba y se la da a ambos chicos para luego irse del lugar mientras que daba una sonrisa

Kenny: creo que debimos de intentar haberlo capturado

Abril: (dándole la baya a zorua) si tienes razón, pero descuida que no se nos volverá a escapar

Ambos siguieron en la búsqueda de jirachi. Mientras tanto jirachi estaba paseando por el bosque y pasa muy cerca del lugar en donde el grupo del profesor Sycamore se encontraba, todos los radares lograron detectarlo pero eso nada más fue por dos segundos

Sycamore: interesante

Oak: eso quiere decir que jirachi está cerca de aquí ¡Gary, quiero que tú y Leaf vayan a buscar al este! ¡Hilda y May vayan al oeste!

Gary: de acuerdo, vamos Leaf

Leaf: ¡sí!

Hilda: (sacando a munna) los poderes de munna quizás nos sirvan

May: buena idea

Brock: ¿oiga profesor, que hago yo?

Oak: tú te quedas aquí y vigilas la caja. También vigilaras los alrededores para ver si jirachi aparece

Brock: de acuerdo profesor (sacando a croagunk) tú me ayudaras

Todos se fueron en grupos de dos en la búsqueda de jirachi. Mientras tanto al norte de ciudad Laverre específicamente en la fábrica de pokeball

Celosia: ¡manectric usa rayo!

Bryony: ¡liepard usa pulso umbrío!

Celosia y Bryony son del equipo científico del team flare, ellas estaban junto a unos reclutas flare atacando el interior de la fábrica de pokeball

Celosia: ¡busquen la masterball! ¡la necesitamos para el siguiente paso!

Bryony: creo que ya sé en qué lugar podemos conseguirla

Celosia estaba con varios reclutas atacando a los guardias de seguridad y buscando en lugares estratégicos, mientras que Bryony acompañada de su liepard caminaban como si nada por los pasadizos de la fábrica

Guardias: ¡estas rodeada! ¡ríndete!

Bryony: creo que ustedes deberían de ser los que se rindan

Todos los guardias fueron atacados por la espaldas, el que los ataco fue el bisharp de Bryony. Ella siguió caminando hasta que llego a una puerta de acero

Bryony: pobre sujeto si piensa que eso me detendrá

Bryony saca un pequeño aparato que lo conecta a un panel que estaba cerca de la puerta. Segundos después la puerta se abre y ella entra, al entrar vio a un sujeto de lentes que estaba sentado, ella supo que aquel sujeto en realidad es el director de la fábrica de pokeball

Bryony: fuiste un tonto si pensaste que te podías esconder en tu oficina ¡ahora responde! ¡¿dónde tienen la masterball?!

Director: piensas que te la voy a dar así como así. Nunca se la daré a personas como ustedes

Bryony: sabía que te pondrías así, no quería hacer esto pero…

Bisharp y liepard agarran al director para que no pueda moverse, Bryony saca una inyección con un líquido purpura en su interior

Bryony: este es un suero de la verdad, el problema es que aún no lo eh probado así que tú serás el afortunado

Bryony inyecta el líquido dentro del director y este empieza a confesar la ubicación de la masterball, Bryony deja al director mientras este estaba convulsionando debido al gran nivel de toxinas que tenía el suero. Llego la noche y Abril junto con Kenny estaban armando el campamento, ambos estaban con sus pokemon fuera de sus pokeball y mientras que Abril estaba leyendo el libro para saber más sobre jirachi, Kenny estaba mirando fijamente a la luna

Abril: (leyendo el libro con la lupa) así que jirachi no puede cumplir ciertos deseos… interesante

Kenny: (volteándose a verla) ¿qué clase de deseos no puede cumplir?

Abril: (observando a Kenny con la lupa) eso es lo que quiero saber, al parecer también se necesita unos requisitos para cumplir el deseo. Aun no estoy muy segura de lo que puede ser pero estoy segura que puedo descifrarlo

Kenny: dijiste que te gusta mucho la mitología pokemon ¿te gusta eso desde niña?

Abril: si, papá y mamá eran investigadores. Ellos traían muchos libros a casa y yo los leía, esos eran los libros sobre mitología y también teorías sobre algunos pokemon desde diversos puntos de vista a nivel científico. También por su trabajo traían muchos pokemon cada temporada que llegaban de viaje, pokemon de diferentes regiones, aún recuerdo que una vez trajeron a un pikachu y a un piplup con los que jugaba

Kenny: pero dijiste que era la primera vez que veías a un empoleon

Abril: llegue a conocer a ese piplup pero nunca lo vi evolucionar, tu empoleon es el primero que vi en mi vida

Kenny: tus padres, se ven que son estupendos ¿dónde están ahora?

Abril: este… (intentando cambiar de tema) mira, ya no tenemos agua… cerca de aquí hay pantanos, anda trae agua de ahí y luego puedo hacer que mi serperior quite las toxinas para poder tomarla

Kenny: de acuerdo

Abril: ten (le da un mapa) para que no te pierdas

Kenny acepta el mapa, guarda a todos sus pokemon y se los lleva con él para luego ir en busca del agua. Pasaron varios minutos y Kenny logra escuchar una pequeña risa como si de un bebé se tratase

Kenny: esa es la misma risa

Kenny sigue el sonido de la risa y llego a un pequeño claro en donde vio a jarichí jugando con varios pokemon de la zona

Kenny: ¡jirachi!

Jirachi al ver a Kenny empieza a recordar cómo le dio una baya hace unas cuantas horas, así que se va al encuentro de Kenny para intentar jugar con él

Kenny: (juntando ambas manos) jirachi, por favor quiero que me cumplas un deseo

Jirachi miraba al chico con mucha alegría al mismo tiempo que se puso a escucharlo atentamente

Kenny: veras jirachi, tengo una amiga que se llama Dawn. Ella es mi mejor amiga y la conozco desde la infancia, estoy enamorado de ella pero creo que ella le gusta otro chico. (hace una pose de respeto) por favor, quisiera que ella se enamore de mí y vea que soy un buen chico que merece una oportunidad ¿podrías cumplirme ese deseo?

Jirachi tan solo miraba a Kenny un poco confundido, se quedó quieto flotando en el aire mientras que Kenny observaba que no sucedía absolutamente nada

Kenny: ¿qué sucede? ¿hay algún problema con mi deseo?

Jirachi tan solo sonrió y se empezó a ir del lugar, Kenny entendió que su deseo no fue cumplido así que él se fue en su detrás para que este pudiera cumpliré el deseo. Pasaron las horas y el sol llego a salir, la luz del día hiso que Abril y sus pokemon se empiecen a despertar

Abril: (estirándose) que bien eh dormido. Qué raro, Kenny no ha llegado desde ayer

Abril empezó a alimentar a sus pokemon y luego se puso a desayunar, paso dos horas y Kenny aun no llegaba

Abril: (guardando a sus pokemon) bueno, él no viene y no voy a estar esperándolo todo el día. Además él llevo a todos sus pokemon y le di un mapa

Abril se fue del lugar dejando la tienda y cosas de Kenny, ella se puso a buscar por todos los lugares posibles usando los poderes de zorua pero aun no lograba encontrar a jirachi. Pasaron unas horas y May e Hilda estaban en una parte del bosque buscando

May: Hilda, ¿seguirás viajando con los chicos luego de esto?

Hilda: no creo, me gustaría seguir con ellos pero yo vine a Kalos también para ver a mi papá así que luego de que terminemos con esto me iré a buscarlo. Además me envió un mensaje de que él está en ciudad Shalour y según él, estará hay por un buen tiempo ¿tu seguirás viajando con ellos?

May: tampoco creo que ya pueda. Tengo que regresar a Hoenn por algo

Hilda: al final todos tenemos que irnos…

Hilda no termina de hablar pues escucha una risa, con la ayuda de munna intentan ubicar de donde proviene esa risa y llegan a un pantano donde ven a jirachi paseando

Hilda – May: (gritan emocionadas) ¡jirachi!

Jirachi se voltea a ver a ambas chicas, el grito que ellas dieron asustaron a jirachi y este salió volando adentrándose en el bosque. Mientras que ambas chicas empezaban a correr para buscar a jirachi, Brock observaba la caja en la que se encontraban sus amigos

Brock: como quisiera que esto nunca hubiese pasado. Ahora que recuerdo ¿Por qué Ash estaba cargando a Dawn?

Brock decidió abrir la caja para dar una ojeada, toda la espuma callo y él podía ver a todo el grupo en las diversas posiciones en las que estaba, Brock se puso a pensar que pudo haber pasado para que ellos estén de esa forma. Abril estaba con zorua quien seguía buscando a jirachi por el bosque

Abril: (con el libro en la mano) así que los poderes de jirachi no están a la altura de un pokemon al nivel de un dios… interesante (zorua le empezó a jalar la ropa) ¿qué pasa amigo? ¿ya lo encontraste?

Zorua empezó a correr y vio a jirachi sentado en un árbol comiendo unas bayas, Abril se puso contenta al verlo

Abril: hola jirachi

Jirachi bajo del árbol y le dio una baya a Abril mientras le daba una sonrisa

Abril: eres muy lindo, sabes quisiera pedirte algo muy importante

Jirachi empezó a mirar a Abril y le sonrió. Abril estaba a punto de dar a conocer su deseo pero un manectric aparece y agarra con sus dientes a jirachi llevándoselo lejos, Abril al ver eso empieza a perseguir a manectric y vio como ese pokemon llega con dos mujeres de traje rojo y visores extraños

Celosia: (con la masterball en la mano) buen trabajo manectric

Bryony: (sostenido a jirachi) ¿quién es esa niña?

Abril: ¡dejen a jirachi en paz!

Celosia: no sé quién eres, pero no vendrás a darnos órdenes

Bryony: liepard, bisharp. Ya saben que hacer

Celosia usa la masterball sobre jirachi al mismo tiempo que ambos pokemon saltan hacia Abril pero zorua salta y se transforma en un suicune. Esto deja sorprendidos a las dos mujeres y en especial a los dos pokemon que se quedaron en seco

Celosia: ¡eso es una ilusión! ¡acábenla!

Ambos pokemon se lanzan al ataque pero unas lianas y un potente hidrobomba atacan a los pokemon. Las tres chicas voltean y ven a una chica y un chico castaños acompañados de un venusaur y de un blastoise

Gary: ¡acabamos de ver lo que hicieron con jirachi!

Leaf: ¡libérenlo en este instante!

Celosia: (lanzando una pokeball) ¡manectric y drapion acábenlos!

Bryony: ¡ustedes también!

Abril: (lanzando una pokeball) ¡mawile sal y usa puño incremento!

Mawile sale de su pokeball y ataca a bisharp y zorua que estaba convertido en suicune ataca con rayo de hielo a liepard. Abril lanza la pokeball de serperior y está a gran velocidad se lanza contra Celosia y golpea la mano en dónde tenía la masterball con jirachi dentro, la masterball cae en las manos de Abril

Gary: ¡rápido libera a jirachi!

Serperior rápidamente volvió con Abril mientras que ella empezó a manipular la masterball pero a pesar de todos sus intentos no lograba abrirla

Abril: ¡no puedo, está atascada!

Debido al descuido de Abril por intentar abrir la masterball, bisharp y liepard acabaron con mawile, zorua y serperior. Ambos pokemon se lanzan a atacar a Abril tirándola por un rio que estaba cerca del lugar, los tres pokemon de Abril al verla se van a ayudarla. Minutos después Abril logra salir del rio con la ayuda de sus tres pokemon, ella aun tenia la masterball en sus manos

Abril: (acariciando a sus pokemon) gracias amigos (mirando la masterball) descuida que te sacare de ahí como sea

Abril siguió avanzando por el bosque mientras manipulaba la masterball para intentar abrirla. Pasaron varios minutos y llego a una especie de campamento en el que vio un camión y una gran caja

Abril: me pregunto que sera este lugar

Abril y sus tres pokemon avanzaron y se pusieron a observar el lugar, no encontró a nadie pero se le ocurrió dar un vistazo a la caja

Abril: ¡wow esto no le esperaba!

Abril y todos sus pokemon se quedaron sorprendidos al ver los cuerpos petrificados de sus amigos

Abril: Ash y Dawn de seguro ahora son pareja y como sé que Ash es el campeón no oficial de Unova y Dawn es una de las mejores coordinadoras de Sinnoh se les hiso esa estatua, Clemont y Bonnie son hermanos y puede ser que sus inventos ahora sean famosos y la estatua representa la unión entre ambos hermanos, Serena se ha vuelto muy famosa debido a su video en la pokevision así que por eso debe ser su estatua y al otro no lo conozco. Y esos dos pokemon… deben de ser garchomp y ampharos megaevolucionados

Abril pensaba que los cuerpos petrificados de sus amigos eran en realidad estatuas e iban a llevarlas a algún lado como una especie de exhibición. Minutos después un chico moreno con los pelos en punta llega al campamento y se dio cuenta de la presencia de Abril

Brock: disculpa pero ¿Quién eres?

Abril: soy Abril, mucho gusto. Vi las estatuas ¿a dónde la llevan?

Brock: {al parecer no sabe nada, mejor} esas estatuas las estoy llevando a Lumiose

Abril: ahh ya. Estoy segura que a Ash, Dawn, Serena, Clemont y Bonnie se alegraran al ver sus replicas

Brock: (sorprendido) ¡¿acaso los conoces?!

Abril: si, son mis amigos. A Ash y a Dawn los conocí en Unova y a Serena, Clemon y Bonnie acá en Kalos

Brock: (no le creia) si eres su amiga, entonces…

Brock no termina de hablar pues dos chicas aparecen en el lugar

Hilda: Brock nosotras… ¡Abril! ¡¿qué estás haciendo aquí?!

Abril: hola Hilda

May: Hilda ¿quién es ella?

Brock: ¡espera! ¡¿la conoces?!

Hilda: si, es una amiga de Unova

Abril: así que tu también estas aquí para llevar las estatuas de los chicos a Lumiose

Hilda: ¡¿estatuas?! (entiende a que se refería) ¡esas no son estatuas, son ellos que se convirtieron en piedra!

Lo que dijo Hilda fue como un baldazo de agua helada para Abril, ella nunca pensó que sus amigos se habían convertido en piedra

Abril: (en shock) ¡dime que esta es una broma de mal gusto!

Hilda: (cabizbaja) lo siento pero… es la verdad

May: en este instante estamos buscando a jirachi para intentar hacer que los chicos vuelvan a la normalidad

Abril: ¡jirachi! (les enseña la masterball) ¡en esta pokeball se encuentra jirachi!

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos al escuchar lo que Abril dijo, se sentían aliviados porque al parecer ya todo estaba a punto de terminar

Abril: pero… unas chicas de traje rojo fueron las que capturaron a jirachi, logre quitarles la pokeball pero no puedo abrirla

May: ¡traje rojo!

Hilda: ¡debe de ser el team flare!

Abril: ¡¿team flare?!

Hilda: son unos delincuentes

Brock: préstame la pokeball, quizás pueda…

Abril le dio la pokeball y Brock empezó a examinarla detenidamente y entonces se dio cuenta que la pokeball tenía unas especies de marcas muy pequeñas y de una forma muy extraña en el lugar donde estaba la "M"

Brock: miren (señalando las marcas) quizás es por esto que no se pueda abrir

Abril: (usando su lupa) mmm que raro, no sé qué es lo que pueda ser… parece que fuera una especie de pequeños chips

¿?: asi que dentro de esa masterball se encuentra jirachi

Todos voltearon y vieron a Oak y a Sycamore llegando

Sycamore: ¿quién eres?

Abril: me llamo Abril, y soy amiga de Ash

Oak: así que ya sabes la tragedia

Abril: si, y quiero ayudar

Oak: me alegra escuchar eso

Oak cogió la masterball y junto con Sycamore se pusieron a examinarla hasta que se escuchó el ruido de algo callándose al suelo, voltearon y vieron a Celosia y a Bryony, en el suelo estaban Gary y Leaf inconscientes

Celosia: ¡jirachi te ordeno que despiertes!

La masterball se abrió y de ella salió jirachi, ahora tenía un aspecto un poco diferente pues sus ojos ahora tenían un brillo rojo intenso

Abril: ¡¿qué le hicieron a jirachi?!

Bryony: modificamos la masterball

Los pokemon de las científicas salieron a atacar al grupo rápidamente que ni siquiera lograron sacar sus pokemon para intentar defenderse. Abril pudo resistir pues tenía a serperior, mawile y a zorua

Abril: ¡jirachi reacciona!

Jirachi no respondía a nada, Abril volteo y vio al resto inconscientes debido al ataque de los pokemon de ambas mujeres. Abril se decidió por hacer algo, ella activa la piedra activadora haciendo que un gran brillo rodee a mawile para luego esta cambie de forma. Lejos de hay una rubia acompañada de un lucario vio el brillo

Abril: ¡no dejare que hagan lo que quieran con jirachi! ¡mawile usa puño incremento! ¡zorua y serperior cúbranla!

Mega-mawile se lanza al ataque al igual que serperior y zorua pero los pokemon de las científicas se interponen. Abril estaba demasiado concentrada para que mega-mawile no vuelve a su forma original, hasta el punto de que empezaba a tener un fuerte dolor de cabeza debido a la sincronización

¿?: ¡lucario usa combate cercano!

Un mega-lucario aparece y ayuda a los pokemon de Abril, mawile vuelve a su forma original pero los pokemon de las científicas flare caen. Una chica rubia con patines aparece en la escena

Korrina: ¡ustedes team flare es hora de que paguen por todo!

Bryony: jirachi, te pido que eleves los poderes de bisharp, liepard, manectric y drapion hasta su nivel más alto

Esas palabras asustaron a Korrina y a Abril. El ojo en la panza de jirachi se abrió y en una de las cintas de su cabeza se empezó a escribir el deseo de Bryony. Los cuatro pokemon vuelven a reaccionar y a levantarse emanando un aura de mucho poder, estos cuatro se lanzan a atacar a los pokemon de Korrina y Abril

Korrina: maldición ¡tú mawile puede megaevolucionar, hazlo de nuevo!

Abril: ¡pero acababa de hacerlo y volvió a su forma original de la nada!

Korrina: tu mawile vuelve a su forma original nada más porque aún no puede contener su poder. La megaevolucion consiste en la perfecta sincronía entre entrenador y pokemon, cuando la lucha tú también lo haces, si tienes miedo él también lo tiene. Tienes que concentrarte y llegar al corazón de mawile

Abril escucho esas palabras y con mucha determinación vuelve a activar la piedra y de nuevo la luz empieza a rodear a mawile transformándola en mega-mawile

Korrina: ahora solo recuerda mis palabras y todo saldrá bien

Mega-mawile y mega-lucario se lanzan a la batalla, debido al poder de las dos megaevoluciones la batalla contra los cuatro pokemon que tenían su fuerza muy elevada fue pareja

Abril: creo que ya sé cómo acabar con esto ¡zorua usa ilusión! ¡serperior ataca a Celosia!

Zorua entendió a que se refería su entrenadora así que se transformó en serperior y junto a la serperior original se lanzaron hacia Celosia arrebatándole la masterball, la serperior original usando su cola lanza la masterball hacia Abril. Ambas científicas sabían que nada más se podía pedir un deseo por persona así que en el momento en que Celosia pediría algo, serperior y su copia la dejaron noqueada para que no lograse hablar. Abril destruyo la masterball haciendo que jirachi vuelva a la normalidad, la batalla contra los cuatro pokemon de ambas científicas seguían

Korrina: ¡bien ahora…!

Korrina no pudo hablar pues mega-lucario es lanzado hacia ella dándole un fuerte golpe dejándola un poco aturdida

Abril: (mirando a jirachi) me alegra que vuelvas a la normalidad amigo

Jirachi miro feliz a Abril y se fue a abrazarla mientras que mega-lucario volvió a su forma original debido a que se rompió el lazo con Korrina

Abril: sé muy bien que tan solo se puede pedir un deseo por persona… (voltea a ver al resto) todos están inconscientes y se necesita con urgencia que mis amigos vuelvan a la normalidad. Sería muy egoísta de mi parte que cumplas lo que quería pedirte desde el principio (con lágrimas en los ojos) tendré que vivir sin volver a verlos… por favor, quiero que mis amigos dejen de ser piedra, has que vuelvan a la normalidad

Jirachi salió de los brazos de Abril, su tercer ojo se abrió y en otra de las cintas de su cabeza se empezó a escribir el deseo de Abril. Una luz proveniente de la gran caja en donde estaba el resto se empezó a apreciar, Korrina volvió en si al ver esa luz. Mega-garchomp y mega-ampharos salieron de la caja a atacar a los cuatro pokemon de las científicas, Ash salía con Dawn en brazos y ambos ordenaban a sus pokemon atacar pero había un pequeño detalle y ese era que ellos pensaban que estaban teniendo la lucha contra Essentia y Mable. Serena, Clemont, Bonnie y Calem se dieron cuenta de lo sucedido mientras que pikachu, piplup y dedenne recién estaban reaccionando. Ash y Dawn aún seguían dando órdenes a sus pokemon

Ash: ¡garchomp usa garra dragón!

Dawn: ¡ampharos usa rayo!

Toda la conmoción de la batalla, el ruido y los pequeños temblores que se sentían debido al poder de mega-garchomp, mega-ampharos, mega-mawile y de un mega-lucario que volvió a transformarse hicieron que el resto del grupo empiece a levantarse. El poder de los cuatro pokemon mega-evolucionados logró vencer a los otros cuatro pokemon

Ash: ¡team flare rínd…! (analizando la situación) ¡¿que?!

Dawn: ¡¿dónde está la chica de cabello azul y la otra del traje extraño?!

Bryony cargo a Celosia que estaba inconsciente y empezó a guardar a los cuatro pokemon

Bryony: creo que hablan de Mable y Essentia…

Korrina: ¡lucario ya sabes que hacer!

Mega-lucario salta hacia Bryony y la deja noqueada, todos la quedan mirando

Korrina: ¡¿que?! eso fue por si intentaba escapar

Todos cambiaron su atención al grupo que acababa de recuperar su forma, todos estaban felices por lo sucedido. Todos se fueron a abrazarlos y a saludarlos al mismo tiempo que los cuatro pokemon megaevolucionados regresaron a su forma

Dawn: oye Ash, creo que me deberías bajar, ya me siento mejor

Ash: (dándose cuenta de la situación) de acuerdo

Ash baja a Dawn mientras todos lo que no sabían que es lo que paso para que esos dos terminen así empezaran a mirarlos atentamente

Bonnie: (abrazando a Abril) me alegra verte de nuevo

Abril: (riéndose) a mi también (dirigiéndose al resto) a mi también me alegra volver a verlos

Clemont y Serena salen a abrazar a Abril, mientras que Sycamore se va a ver a Calem

Sycamore: cómo te sientes

Calem: mareado, muy mareado

Serena: oigan, porque estamos en este lugar. Se supone que hace unos segundos estábamos en los pilares del pueblo Vaniville

Clemont: Serena tiene razón, hace unos segundos estábamos en Vaniville y ahora todos ustedes están aquí

Ash: que paso con mewtwo

Dawn: y también que les paso a los genesect

Mientras que todos empezaron a contar lo que les paso, Gary y Brock estaban metiendo a las científicas flare dentro del camión para que sean interrogadas por la policía, al mismo tiempo que Abril y Korrina se empezaron a mirar fijamente. Korrina y Abril se miraron y si se movía una, se movia la otra, si una movia la cabeza la otra la imitaba, imitaban las mismas poses de la otra pero el asunto es que lo hacían al mismo tiempo y ni si quiera una imitaba a la otra un segundo después

[LO QUE SE ESCRIBA A CONTINUACION, SERA DICHO POR AMBAS AL MISMO TIEMPO]

Korrina: no nos hemos presentado pero me llamo Korrina

Abril: no nos hemos presentado pero me llamo Abril

Korrina: lo que hiciste fue impresionante

Abril: lo que hiciste fue impresionante

Korrina: tu mega-mawile

Abril: tu mega-lucario

Korrina: (mira su pulsera con la piedra activadora) me gusta tu pulsera

Abril: (mira su guante con la piedra activadora) me gusta tu guante

Korrina: y también tu ropa

Abril: y también tu ropa

Ambas chicas se empiezan a reír y hacen una especie de high touch. Hilda miraba la escena

Hilda: (o_O) esto me dejara secuelas

Luego de esa extraña y algo perturbadora conversación, todos se reunieron para hablar de unas cuantas cosas, pero mientras que ellos conversaban, jirachi abrió su tercer ojo y un último tercer deseo se escribió en una de las cintas, este ya se disponía a irse pero no sin antes despedirse de Abril

Abril: (abrazando a jirachi) voy a extrañarte, sabes quizás vuelva a buscarte (se empieza a reír por lo que dijo) te voy a extrañar, una no se topa con alguien como tú muy seguido

Jirachi le guiña el ojo y se va del lugar, nadie se dio cuenta del tercer deseo

Oak: bueno, será mejor regresar a ciudad Lumiose

Ash: pues vera, creo que yo me quedare en el bosque, por lo que me dijeron si voy al norte me encontrare con ciudad Laverre, además quiero entrenar para cuando los gimnasios vuelvan a abrirse

Sycamore: si eso es lo que quieres…

Dawn: yo también me quedo, escuche en Vaniville que en Laverre se va a hacer un concurso

Clemont: si ustedes se quedan, yo también me quedo

Bonnie: yo también me quedo, además aún tengo asuntos pendientes que tratar con mi hermano

Serena: si así está la cosa, yo también me quedare

Oak: bueno, si esa es la decisión de ustedes no me voy a oponer. Por cierto Ash y Dawn (dándoles una tarjeta) cuando lleguen a Laverre usen esta tarjeta para hacer llamadas, la insertan en uno de los videoteléfonos y podrán hacer una llamada hacia Kanto o a Sinnoh, solo se puede usar una vez. Sus madres saben del incidente así que llámenlas para que vean que están bien, yo les avisare cuando vuelva a Lumiose

Ash y Dawn aceptan la tarjeta y la guardan en sus bolsillos al mismo tiempo que Sycamore le decía a Serena que su madre también sabia el incidente y que la llamase apenas llegue a la ciudad. Gary les explica que tiene que irse con el profesor a Lumiose y Leaf decide irse también con ellos, no sin antes darse una despedida con Ash diciéndole que la próxima vez que se vean será en Kanto pues ella volvió a la región para quedarse. Sycamore y Calem también estaban a punto de irse

Sycamore: nos veremos luego Ash, por cierto tus pokemon se alegraran de verte así que también has una llamada para que te vean

Ash: de acuerdo profesor. Adios Calem, ya nos veremos

Calem: de acuerdo, la siguiente ves me enfrentare a tu mega-garchomp

Ash: de acuerdo

Ambos chicos se dan la mano y luego Sycamore con Calem se van junto con el profesor Oak

Hilda: por cierto, yo también me tengo que ir, recibí un mensaje de mi papá pues él está en ciudad Shalour

Antes de que el resto se despida de Hilda, se escucha un grito

Abril: ¡eres la líder de ciudad Shalour! ¡eso es increíble! ¡te reto a una batalla!

Korrina: ¡de acuerdo, pero prepárate que no te la dejare fácil!

Abril: ¡en ese caso vallamos a tu gimnasio! ¡quiero enfrentarme a mega-lucario!

Korrina: ¡de acuerdo, lucharemos con todo y espero enfrentarme también a mega-mawile!

Ash: oigan, Hilda también se va a ciudad Shalour

Abril: ¡en ese caso viajemos las tres!

Korrina: (saltando) ¡me gusta la idea!

Hilda: (o_O) voy a necesitar un psiquiatra luego de esto

Las tres chicas se despidieron del grupo, todas seguían su camino hasta que Abril se dio cuenta de una cosa. En el libro vio todas las formas en que jirachi hace sus movimientos al transportarse y cuando se despidió vio que la forma en cómo se movía era de cuando ya se iba a descansar hasta que el cometa vuelva, por su cabeza paso lo siguiente "al parecer lograste pedir tu deseo Kenny". Volviendo al grupo

Brock: este, yo también tengo que irme. Verán, les prometí a mis hermanos que llegaría a tiempo para el cumpleaños de uno de ellos

May: y yo tengo que irme pues tengo un asunte pendiente en Hoenn

Todos se despidieron y cada uno se fue por sus respectivos caminos

Ash: bueno, creo que somos de nuevo nosotros cinco

Clemont: los voy a extrañar mucho

Serena: quien lo diría, estuvimos convertidos en piedra y ni siquiera lo sabíamos

Bonnie: si, tienes…. ¡Dawn!

Dawn: que pasa

Bonnie: hace unos momentos… podías controlar a ampharos normalmente en la batalla

Dawn: ¡tienes razón!

Ash: es cierto, recién me doy cuenta. Es más, te veo y no siquiera te ves cansada o algo

Dawn: (mirándose) wow tienen razón, me siento normal

Clemont: quizás estar convertidos en piedra afecto en algo

Mientras todos discutían sobre lo que pudo haber pasado para que Dawn pueda haber logrado una megaevolucion sincronizada. En otro lado del bosque se encontraba un chico de cabello marrón con un empoleon a su lado

Kenny: no puedo creer que nos hallamos perdido por intentar encontrar a jirachi (T_T) lo peor de todo es que no pude pedirle mi deseo

Empoleon miraba de una manera muy curiosa a su entrenador. Pero si Kenny no fue el que logro pedir el tercer deseo ¿entonces quien fue?

¿?: (con intercomunicador en mano) como van las operaciones Xerosic

Xerosic: (contestando con un intercomunicador) bien, en estos instantes la grieta esta abierta y estamos sometiendo a Xerneas asi que dentro de poco lograremos convertirlo en el árbol de la misma forma que convertimos a yveltal en la crisálida

El que estaba haciendo la llamada era Lysandre, él tenia una sospecha sobre como era que iba a terminar todo el intento de capturar a jirachi asi que fue al bosque y mientras todos estaban en la emoción de que Ash y compañía vuelvan a su forma original, pidió el tercer deseo de que la grieta vuelva a ser abierta

Lysandre: luego enviare a alguien a que recoja a Celosia y a Bryony

Lysandre se alejaba del bosque. Volviendo con el grupo, ya era de noche y ellos armaron un campamento y todos estaban cenando mientras que el resto de los pokemon estaban comiendo, no hace falta decir que el pobre pikachu estaba teniendo problemas con buneary y eevee

Ash: (mirando la incubadora) aunque sea el huevo esta bien

Clemont: que crees que salga del huevo

Ash: no lo se

Bonnie: me dejarías jugar con él cuando eclosione

Ash: claro

Serena: oye Ash, ahora que me doy cuenta. Tu también lograste controlar la megaevolucion de garchomp

Ash: (procesando la información) tienes razón, vaya no tuve muchos problemas con garchomp

Dawn: eso es bueno

Ash se puso a pensar, él tuvo mucha suerte con garchomp pero él quería más. Miro a la luna y luego a todos sus pokemon y se puso a pensar seriamente y con determinación "buscare las megapiedras faltantes". Pasaron las horas y todo el grupo estaba durmiendo, pero Ash estaba despierto pues no podía dormir

Ash: que le habrá pasado a mewtwo y a los genesect

¿?: estoy a bien

Ash se levantó y vio a mewtwo flotando delante de él, se puso muy contento al verlo

Mewtwo: logre escapar de Mable pero luego cuando quise buscarte… bueno, recién me estoy enterando de que estuviste convertido en piedra y por eso no podía ubicarte en ningún lado

Ash: me alegra que estés bien

Mewtwo: a mi también me alegra verte que estas bien. Sabes, pude ubicar a los cinco genesect y ahora estoy con ellos buscando un lugar para puedan establecerse

Ash: que tengas suerte en eso

Mewtwo: también te deseo suerte en lo que hagas Ash

Mewtwo se transformó en su forma Y y salió volando a gran velocidad dejando a Ash observándolo desde la tierra

Mewtwo: estoy seguro que nos volveremos a ver

CONTINUARA

**Me costó un poco escribir este capítulo pero logre hacer lo mejor que pude, se fue May u.u pero si piensan que mi homenaje al remake acaba aquí pues se equivocan (spoiler: groudon y kyogre). Como que ahora uno de los objetivos de Ash es ahora buscar más megapiedras (referencia al juego). Aclaración del porque el deseo de Kenny no se cumplió: en el momento en que Kenny le pidió el deseo a jirachi de que Dawn se enamore de él, ella estaba convertida en piedra. Si saben de qué va la nueva película de pokemon, cuando Yveltal convierte en piedra a las personas y plantas técnicamente estas mueren (en realidad si mueren O_O) por eso jirachi no podía cumplirle el deseo pues ella estaba muerta y sería ilógico que una persona que ya este muerta se enamore de alguien  
**


	34. Chapter 34

CAPITULO 34: LA TRAVESÍA POR EL BOSQUE

Han pasado varios días desde que Ash y compañía volvieron a la normalidad. Mientras que Ash está entrenando en el bosque, el profesor Sycamore y Calem estaban dentro del llamado café Lysandre

Sycamore: has estado un poco callado desde que volviste a la normalidad

Sycamore miraba a Calem, ambos estaban en una de las mesas, Calem estaba mirando su taza fijamente sin casi decir nada

Calem: es que eh estado un poco cansado, es por eso

Sycamore: (sin creerle mucho) de acuerdo

En realidad, Calem, estaba todavía un poco en shock debido a la fobia que le tiene a Xerneas e Yveltal. Ese miedo estuvo muy presente cuando volvió a ver aquella luz que lo convirtió en piedra, y, a pesar de que volvió a la normalidad, él aún está en shock por todo lo sucedido. Sycamore ya se estaba imaginando el porqué de que Calem se encuentre de esa forma, así que intento cambiar el rumbo de la conversación

Sycamore: y dime, ¿cómo va tu parte de la investigación con la megaevolucion?

Calem: bien… creo

¿?: la megaevolucion es algo que yo siempre he deseado utilizar

Sycamore: hola Lysandre, no esperaba verte por aquí

Lysandre: Sycamore, viejo amigo, ¿cómo estás?

Sycamore: bien, sabes… el café que preparan en tu local es muy bueno. Por cierto, él es Calem. Creo que no lo conocías

Lysandre: hola Calem, el profesor me ha hablado mucho de ti. Déjame felicitarte por todos tus avances, se ve que eres muy bueno

Calem: no es para tanto, ¿de dónde conoce al profesor?

Lysandre: estudiamos juntos en la universidad

Sycamore: así es, aún recuerdo esos días… buenos tiempos. Por cierto, ¿sabías que Lysandre tiene sangre azul?

Lysandre: concretamente, soy descendiente directo del hermano menor del rey… de hace 3000 años. Lo que resta es algo de credibilidad a la historia, lo sé…

Calem: entonces, ¿por qué no vive en el castillo de perfumes?

Lysandre: vivir en la realeza, es algo que no me agrada. Pero lo bueno es que puedo gozar del privilegio y tener dinero para hacer investigaciones. Prefiero vivir una vida a base de lo que yo hago, en vez de vivir rodeado de joyas y servidumbre

Calem: pues creo que el actual rey piensa lo contrario

Sycamore: a propósito, Calem. ¿Sabes dónde se fabrica el holomisor?

Calem: no

Sycamore: en los laboratorios Lysandre. Dedica parte de los beneficios que genera el holomisor para prestar apoyo a la investigación pokémon y a los entrenadores

Lysandre: igual que los dos pokémon legendarios de Kalos, la gente puede dividirse en dos categorías: los que dan y los que quitan. Yo quiero contarme entre los generosos. Sin embargo, en este mundo hay muchos otros que no dudarían en usurpar lo que no les pertenece con el único fin de exhibir su fuerza… ¡ellos me repugnan!

Esa última frase la dijo gritando, todos los clientes del lugar voltearon a ver lo que sucedía

Lysandre: hace mucho tiempo, el rey d Kalos quiso apoderarse de todo y, para ello, construyo un arma de terrible poder. No tardo en desatar su fuego destructor… o, al menos, eso cuenta la leyenda. ¡La región de Kalos actual es hermosa! Si la población humana y pokémon no aumenta, no habrá penuria ni necesidad de actos ni medidas desesperadas. Dicho lo cual, el futuro no está escrito. Nadie puede dar por sentado que nada cambiara. Si algo buena trajeron los actos de aquel rey de antaño… fue que su arma erradico la vileza y la corrupción de aquella era

Calem: no cree que lo que dice es un poco extremo

Lysandre: no… (mira el reloj) bueno, gracias por escuchar mi historia, tengo que irme.

Lysandre se despide de Calem y de Sycamore para luego dejar el local

Sycamore: Lysandre es un tipo apasionado. Ardiente como el fuego mismo. Imagino que es el orgullo que siente por su linaje lo que le hace ser así

Calem: para mí, sigue siendo un tipo extremista

Sycamore: lo que dice Lysandre no es más que su opinión y punto de vistas personales. Nadie está en posesión de la verdad absoluta

Calem: profesor si me disculpa…

Calem se va del lugar y se mete en el baño, revisa que no haya nadie y saca su holomisor. Segundos después, del holomisor sale la imagen de un sujeto rubio de piel blanca, viste de blanco y tiene un broche con una piedra extraña en el cuello. Aquel sujeto se le veía sentando como en una especie de trono. En el norte de ciudad Lumiose, en el extenso bosque, se encontraba Ash y compañía alimentando a sus pokémon

Dawn: ¡ampharos y mamoswine, dejen de pelearse por la comida!

Dawn estaba intentando que ampharos y mamoswine no destruyan todo alrededor debido al gran hambre que tienen ambos pokémon, al mismo tiempo que Ash estaba huyendo de garchomp debido a que este quería morderle la cabeza como cuando era un pequeño gible. Serena que estaba peinando a fennekin observaba con gracia todo lo que pasaba

Serena: el garchomp de Ash se ve que lo quiere mucho

Clemont: y si miramos a mamoswine y a ampharos, pues…

Bonnie: (jugando con los demás pokémon) cada uno de ellos tiene una personalidad algo curiosa

Clemont: eso era lo que iba yo a decir

Serena: (quien seguía peinando a fennekin) pues sí, tienen razón

Después de varios minutos, en la que Ash hiso entender a garchomp que no puede seguir intentando morderle la cabeza y de que Dawn haya evitado que sus pokemon inicien una guerra, todos se sentaron a comer en una mesa plegable. Todos los platos de comida estaban sobre la mesa mientras que el resto de los pokemon también se sentaron en el césped para poder comer

Dawn: (mirando el mapa) al norte esta ciudad Laverre… miren, la ciudad tiene un cierto encanto. Pareciese que fuese otoño

Todos empezaron a mirar el mapa detenidamente, todo el grupo quedo impresionado con todo lo que vieron. Pikachu y piplup saltaron de alegría al ver a esos pokemon

Ash: cuando el gimnasio se vuelva a abrir, seré el primero en retar al líder

Dawn: y también cuando vuelvan los concursos, seré la primera en inscribirme

Serena: yo escuche que ciudad Laverre es el hogar de Valerie

Dawn: ¡hablas en serio!

Bonnie: wow espero conocer a Valerie… seria una buena esposa para mi hermano

Clemont: ¡ni se te ocurra hacerlo!

Ash: ehhh… ¿quién es Valerie?

Todos al escuchar eso voltean a verlo, y al mismo tiempo dicen "¡¿cómo que no sabes quién es Valerie?!"

Ash: pero no soy de Kalos

Dawn: no hay que ser de Kalos para saber quién es Valerie

Serena: (emocionada y con los ojos brillando) Valerie es una diseñadora, modista y estilista muy reconocida en todo el mundo

Dawn: también es una maestra coordinadora (emocionada y con los ojos brillando) como quisiera conocerla, me sería de gran ayuda para mis futuros concursos

Bonnie: (emocionada y con los ojos brillando) ella es tan elegante, tan hermosa, su ropa… su ropa es también un diseño digno de los dioses (dedenne imito la pose que hiso Bonnie)

Las tres chicas estaban con los ojos brillando al mismo tiempo de que fantaseaban de lo que harían si llegasen a conocer a Valerie

Clemont: creo que ya las perdimos

Ash: creo que estarán así durante un buen rato

Luego de varios minutos, las tres chicas volvieron a la normalidad y siguieron comiendo. Luego de haber almorzado Ash se puso a entrenar con todos sus pokemon al igual que Dawn se preparaba para su concurso

Ash: ¡pikachu! ¡lucharas ahora mismo contra garchomp, no tenemos buen repertorio contra los tipo tierra así que…!

Ash volteo a ver a pikachu pero, pikachu estaba siendo abrazado por eevee cosa que buneary noto y ambas se empezaron a pelear por pikachu dejando a este inconsciente en el proceso

Serena: ¡eevee!

Dawn: ¡buneary!

Ambas entrenadoras se fueron a detener a sus pokémon, en ambos pokémon se veía fuego en los ojos

Ash: (recogiendo a pikachu) ¡oigan! ¡si siguen de esa forma mataran a pikachu!

Dawn: ¡es la culpa del eevee de Serena!

Serena: ¡perdón, pero mi eevee no tiene la culpa!

Dawn: ¡así, pues…!

El holomisor de ambas entrenadoras suena poniendo fin a la discusión. Ambas contestan y ven a una mujer con gafas sentada en lo que se puede llamar un escritorio, en dicho escritorio hay un micrófono

¿?: buen día Kalos, soy Malva y este es el nuevo servicio del noticiero del holomisor

Todos: ¿noticiero del holomisor?

En ambos holomisores aparecía Malva. Se podría decir que en todos los holomisores que se encontraban en Kalos, aparecía Malva al mismo tiempo

Malva: a continuación daremos las noticias más impactante en Kalos. Primeramente felicitamos a Unova que fue quien acaba de ganar en el mundial de bálfut, con un marcador d contra Kanto. Kanto fue la gran sorpresa del mundial debido a que no era un equipo del que se esperaba mucho pero estuvieron invictos y dieron un gran partido contra Unova

Ash: si el mundial termino… ¡el gimnasio vuelve a abrirse!

Malva: en otras noticias, el gimnasio de ciudad Shalour fue destruido

Todos al escuchar eso quedaron impactados, pensaron que el team flare fueron los responsables

Malva: lo único que se sabe es que la líder lucho contra una chica que tenía un zorua, según los testigos esa fue una batalla oficial que termino con la destrucción del gimnasio. La líder Korrina expreso muy contenta lo siguiente "esa fue la mejor batalla de toda mi vida, lástima que perdí"

Todos al escuchar esa noticia supusieron que la batalla fue entre mega-lucario y mega-mawile, a la mayoría les sorprendió pero a Dawn no le sorprendió la noticia pues ella como que ya se esperaba que algo así sucedería si batallaban Korrina y Abril. Malva dio más noticias que ya eran de menor importancia, minutos después Malva se despidió

Ash: ¡bien, es hora de ir a ciudad Laverre! ¡a por mí sexta medalla!

Luego de esas palabras, todo el grupo guardo a sus pokémon y siguieron su camino. Pikachu salto al hombro de Ash mientras que piplup salto a los brazos de Dawn y dedenne salto a la cabeza de Bonnie, ya cerca a la salida del bosque

Serena: oigan, podemos ir más rápido

Ash: que sucede

Serena: es que hay rumores de que la parte de la salida del bosque esta embrujado

Clemont: ¿hablas de los rumores de la casa embrujada?

Dawn: (asustada y abrazando a piplup hasta casi asfixiarlo) ¡casa embrujada!

Bonnie: (emocionada) ¡casa embrujada!... ¡vamos, vamos!

Ash: ¿de qué casa embrujada hablan?

Clemont: hay rumores de que hay una casa embrujada cerca a la salida del bosque

Ash: suena divertido, vamos a ver

Dawn – Serena: ¡NO!

Dawn: (siguiendo asfixiando a piplup) ¡sabes cómo me asustan estas cosas! ¡¿ya olvidaste como me asuste en la torre de los cielos en Unova?!

Ash: (-.-) me golpeaste

Dawn: (pobre piplup, esta morado por la falta de oxígeno) ¡ES PORQUE ME ASUSTASTE!

Serena: mejor vallamos directo a la ciudad

Bonnie: (empujando a Dawn y Serena) vamos a ver, no sean gallinas

El grupo se fue por la ruta de la casa embrujada, minutos después llegaron al frente de una vieja casa de madera. El grupo entro y vieron una decoración muy extraña y a un señor sentado entre las sombras; Ash, Clemont y Bonnie tenían mucha curiosidad mientras que Dawn y Serena estaban más que asustadas

Señor: Hace mucho, mucho tiempo… en medio de una noche tan oscura y bajo una lluvia pertinaz, me desvié en algún momento del sendero principal y termine extraviándome; sin embargo, tuve un golpe de suerte y me topé con esta casa. Me adentre en ella y comprobé que las luces no funcionaban. Sobrevine como buenamente pude el miedo que me inspiraba esa oscuridad. No parecía haber nadie en su interior, así que me puse a investigar a tientas. En algún momento me quede en medio de la cocina, sin saber qué hacer. Me percate de una nevera y, como me rugían las tripas, la abrí con la esperanza de encontrar algo que llevarme a la boca. Al abrirla, la tenue luz que provenía de su interior ilumino ligeramente la estancia. Cuál fue mi sorpresa cuando reparé en un hombre que permanecía acurrucado en una esquina. Me acerque a él para explicarle que me había perdido en medio de la noche y que había llamado a la puerta de su casa, y de repente… grito una voz desgarradora: "¡no te acerques!". Quise pedirle perdón por si le había asustado y por haber entrado en su casa sin permiso, y le respondí: "discúlpeme, pero necesito su ayuda". Vaya sorpresa me lleve cuando me respondió: "¡no hablo contigo!". ¿Cómo que no hablaba conmigo? ¿Con quién entonces?. Aterrorizado, me quedé mirando al hombre sin saber qué hacer. Esa figura que permanecía en la oscuridad volvió a dirigirse a mí: "¿acaso no lo ves? Detrás de ti…"

Ash y Clemont estaban prestando atención a la historia, Bonnie y dedenne estaban muy aburridos y Dawn con Serena estaban temblando y se abrazaban debido al miedo

Señor: ¡DETRÁS DE MÍ NO HABÍA MÁS QUE HOMBRES SIN ROSTRO!

Ash, Clemont y Bonnie quedaron con una cara expresando ¿? mientras que Dawn y Serena dieron el grito al cielo y salieron corriendo de la casa

Señor: ¿les gusto esta historia tan terrorífica? si la pasaron bien ¿qué tal un poco de dinero? Si no, conocerán el verdadero significado de la palabra miedo

Bonnie: ¡que! ¡pretendes cobrarnos por esa historia tan aburrida!

Señor: pues, sus dos amigas se asustaron

Ash: (-.-) ellas son caso a parte

Clemont: (-.-) además su historia no dio miedo

Señor: ¡pero bueno! esto es una casa encantada… ¡y no es gratis!

Bonnie: ¡bah! Vámonos de aquí

El trio salió de la casa y vieron cómo es que Dawn y Serena llegaron a las ramas de lo más alto de un árbol

Ash: ¿cómo llegaron hasta ahí?

Dawn – Serena: no sabemos

Luego de varios minutos ambas chicas lograron bajar y todos decidieron seguir con su camino hasta ciudad Laverre

CONTINUARA

**Como que el capítulo fue muy corto pero no se me ocurría muchas cosas que poner y lo único que tenía era la casa embrujada que hay en el juego. En el siguiente capítulo habrá referencias a los remakes y también en vista que hay nuevos megas, ellos también irán apareciendo mientras avanza la historia  
pd: Dawn tendrá otro mega**


	35. Chapter 35

CAPITULO 35: AMBAS LO HACEMOS POR EL BIEN DE ASH

Después de una historia que dejo perturbado al grupo, mejor dicho perturbado a tan solo dos personas del grupo, pudieron salir del bosque y llegar a ciudad Laverre. La ciudad tenía un encanto que ninguna otra ciudad de Kalos tenía pues, la ciudad más parecía un pueblo por la forma que las casas tenia, también los parques estaban llenos de flores rosadas, las plantas de los árboles de color marrón dándole una apariencia como si fuera otoño, y por ultimo había faroles muy antiguos. Todo el grupo en estos momentos estaban en el centro pokémon, Serena estaba en el videoteléfono llamando a su madre

Grace: me alegra mucho que ahora estés bien

Serena: gracias mamá, pero sabes, si no me decían de que yo estaba convertida en piedra, ni me hubiera enterado

Grace: lo bueno es que ahora estas bien, me dio gusto volver a verte

Serena: a mí también mamá

La llamada de corta. Serena voltea y vio a Ash y Dawn intentando decidir quién haría la llamada primero

Serena: ¿acaso no hay más teléfonos para que puedan hacer las llamadas los dos al mismo tiempo?

Bonnie: no, solo hay uno y aun no se deciden quien ira primero

Clemont: ¡oigan, y si lanzan una moneda!

Dawn: Clemont tiene razón

Ash: (buscando una moneda) yo pido cara

Ash lanza la moneda y cae al suelo, cae cara así que Ash busca la tarjeta que le dio el profesor Oak y la inserta en el videoteléfono. Serena, Clemont y Bonnie decidieron dejarlos para que conversen tranquilos. Segundos después de que Ash metiera la tarjeta, de la otra parte del videoteléfono es contestada y sale una mujer castaña

Ash: hola mamá

Delia: ¡Ash, pikachu! ¡por fin los veo, me alegra de que estén bien!

Ash: a mí también me alegra verte mamá

Delia: (se da cuenta que Dawn está a su costado) hola Dawn, me alegra que también estés bien

Dawn: hola señora Delia

Delia: cuantas veces te eh dicho que no me llames "señora" tan solo dime Delia

Dawn: pues…

Delia: (interrumpiendo) esperen aquí un momento

Delia se va dejando a ambos chicos preguntándose del porque se había ido, segundos después Delia aparece a lado de una señora de cabello azul

Dawn: ¡mamá!

Ash: ¡señora Johanna!

Johanna: hola hija, hola Ash, hola piplup, hola pikachu

Ash – Dawn: pero… pero…

Delia: lo que pasa es que Johanna y yo nos hicimos muy buenas amigas, por eso ella está aquí

Johanna: ajam, por cierto, me gusta pueblo Paleta, tiene un cierto parecido a pueblo Hojas Gemelas

Ash – Dawn: pero…

Johanna: creo que aún no lo asimilan. Bueno, me alegro de que ustedes dos ya estén bien

Delia: (riéndose) míralos, aun no reaccionan

Johanna: (riéndose) tienes razón, de esa forma parecen una pareja de casados

Delia: creo que será mejor dejar a la "parejita" tranquilos

Johanna: de acuerdo

Luego de eso ambas señoras se despiden y cuelgan dejando a ambos chicos todavía procesando la información de todo lo que sucedió

Ash: (O_O) que fue lo que acaba de pasar

Dawn: (O_O) no lo sé, pero de algo que estoy segura es que no quiero volver a llamar por un tiempo

Luego de que hayan vuelto en sí, salieron del centro pokémon y se reunieron con el resto del grupo. Hicieron un recorrido por la ciudad y llegaron a una casa muy antigua con un reloj en la parte más alta y también dicha casa está al lado de un árbol gigantesco

Ash: así que este es el gimnasio

Clemont: pues sí, este es un gimnasio nuevo. Es del tipo hada

Ash: con que tipo hada, pues entremos

Serena: está cerrado

Ash: ¿cómo sabes?

Bonnie: hay un letrero que dice "cerrado"

Ash: (mirando el letrero) demonios, ¿a dónde se pudo haber ido el líder?

Dawn: mira el lado bueno, aunque sea podre inscribirme en el concurso

Todo el grupo se fue del gimnasio y se pusieron a buscar el coliseo en donde se efectuaría el concurso, pasaron minutos y lograron ubicar el lugar. Dawn logro inscribirse y cuando estaban a punto de irse, vieron una gran multitud

Bonnie: ¿qué estará pasando?

Serena: no sé, pero vamos a ver que tengo curiosidad

Todos se acercaron a la multitud y cuando llegaron Dawn y Serena se sorprendieron al ver quién era el centro de atención

Dawn – Serena: ¡son Lisia y Ali!

Lisia es una chica de cabello color celeste, con un traje azul con toques blancos; sus botas, el cuello de su traje y sus brazos tienen algodón, tiene un broche azul en su cabello que tiene una piedra extraña, esa es de piel blanca y ojos de color celeste. Ali es un altaria que en su cabeza tiene una tiara con cinco piedras, las de los extremos son rubíes, las otras dos del medio son zafiros y la del medio es una piedra muy extraña que nadie puede reconocer. Todos los chicos que estaban alrededor estaban con corazones en los ojos pidiéndole a Lisia matrimonio, otros estaban pidiéndole autógrafos y otras chicas se tomaban fotos con ella

Ash: ¿quién es Lisia?

Esas tres palabras fueron escuchadas por todos, todos voltearon a verlo mientras que Ash ya estaba tomando en cuenta si salir corriendo o no

Dawn: ¡tonto Ash, Lisia es una maestra coordinadora, una de las mejores del mundo!

Serena: ¡también es un idol muy famosa en pokevision!

Chicos: ¡miren, es Serena y la otra chica del acento raro!

Dawn: ¡MI ACENTO NO ES RARO!

Todos los chicos y chicas al ver a Dawn furiosa decidieron irse lentamente dejando a Lisia y a Ali

Lisia: gracias, ellos ya me estaban hostigando

Serena: no hay de qué. Por cierto, me llamo Serena

Dawn: yo soy Dawn, y el que está en mis brazos es mi amigo piplup

Bonnie: yo soy Bonnie, y él es dedenne (dedenne sale de la cartera)

Clemont: soy Clemont, mucho gusto

Ash: y yo Ash y este mi amigo pikachu

Lisia: y quien de ustedes se va a meter al concurso

Dawn: yo (sacando su estuche) tengo dos listones

Lisia: pues mucha suerte, la competencia es dura. Yo seré un juez así que espero verte

Lisia se despidió del grupo y luego de eso se fue del lugar. Minutos después todo el grupo estaba en un parque, Ash estaba entrenando para su batalla de gimnasio

Ash: ¡blastoise usa hidrobomba! ¡garchomp usa garra dragón!

Garchomp se lanza hacia blastoise esquivando el hidrobomba y logra efectuar el ataque dejando debilitado a blastoise

Ash: (guardando a blastoise) bien hecho, ten un descanso ¡pikachu tu turno, debemos buscar ataques que sean eficaces para cuando te enfrentes a tipo tierra!

Pikachu se lanza a la batalla contra garchomp. Mientras tanto Bonnie jugaba con chespin y fennekin al mismo tiempo que Dawn tenía en el campo a todos sus pokémon para ver que combinación puede hacer para su presentación

Dawn: mmm haber… ¡mamoswine usa canto helado sobre ampharos pero antes que lo hagas quiero que lo rompas! ¡ampharos usa poder oculto y hazlo girar alrededor tuyo!

Mamoswine obedece y lanza los trozos de hiel sobre ampharos, ampharos usa poder oculto y las esferas de energía giran alrededor suyo, los trozos de hielo chocan y tanto las esferas de energía como lo trozos de hielo giran alrededor de ampharos

Dawn: wow eso fue sorprendente

Bonnie: eso es increíble, el brillo de poder oculto y los trozos de hielo hacen que ampharos brille

Clemont: mmmm haber has que ampharos ejecute un ataque eléctrico

Dawn: ampharos usa descarga

El poder eléctrico choca con las esferas y los trozos de hielo haciendo que ampharos brille aún más, ampharos sin recibir orden alguna decide usar pulso dragón hacia un árbol pero en vez de recibir un regaño por parte de Dawn, lo que recibió fue un halago. El rayo del pulso dragón se mezcló con la electricidad, los trozos de hielo y el poder oculto y cuando se formó el dragón este brillo de una forma muy hermosa por ultimo haciendo que el rayo en forma de dragón choque con el árbol

Dawn: (abrazando a ampharos) ¡eso fue hermoso! ¡imagínate hacer eso en tu forma megaevolucionada!

Ampharos le dio una pequeña descarga a Dawn pero esta reía por la situación. Todos se acercaron a felicitar por la nueva combinación y a Serena se le ocurrió algo

Serena: (buscando en una canasta) ten ampharos, creo que tú no has probado uno de mis pokepuff

Ampharos come el dulce y pone una cara de alegría pues era la primera vez que comía uno echo por Serena, si bien había comido los que hacia Dawn, los que Serena hacia tenían un sabor diferente al de los de Dawn pues ella mezcla la receta de los poffins y de los pokepuff

Dawn: se ve que le gusto

Dawn también se pone a buscar en su canasta y encuentra uno de los que ampharos les gusta comer, pero cuando estaba a punto de dárselo un brillo azul rodea al dulce y se va lejos

Dawn: ¡hey regresa!

Hawlucha y togekiss salen volando para intentar volver a coger el dulce pero este esquivaba todo, fletchinder también va a ayudar pero los tres pokémon no pudieron agarrar el dulce. El dulce llega con un slurpuff que se lo come muy gustoso. Todos quedan mirando al slurpuff

Dawn: ese slurpuff se me hace conocido

Bonnie: tienes razón, creo que lo vi en alguna parte

¿?: cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no te separes de mi… oh hola como están

El grupo levanta la vista y ve a una chica de cabello azul y ojos rojos, traje verde oscuro y celeste con una corbata naranja.

Todos: Miette

Miette: hola, se ve que no se olvidaron de mi

Ash: cómo crees que nos olvidaremos de ti

Miette: por cierto, mi slurpuff dice que ese pokepuff le falta mucho como para que sean muy buenos

Dawn: ¡hey! Se supone que eso era para ampharos

Miette: lo siento pero como saber slurpuff le gusta mucho los dulces

Ambas chicas se quedan mirando por un tiempo

Clemont: se ve que aún hay rivalidad por el asusto de los pokepuff

Ash: algunos nunca cambian

Las dos chicas se empezaron a reír y olvidaron todo el asunto de los pokepuff, Serena también se acercó para hacer la conversación. Minutos después todos estaban en una banca del parque conversando

Ash: y que te trae a esta ciudad, Miette

Miette: vine por el concurso

Dawn: ¡¿eres coordinadora?!

Miette: (sacando su estuche) tengo 2 listones

Dawn: (sacando su estuche) yo también tengo 2 listones

Bonnie: se ve que tienes competencia

Dawn: ajam, pero yo seré quien tenga el listón

Miette se puso a observar al grupo y a analizar a todos, luego de unos segundos pensando

Miette: oye Ash, ¿te gustaría salir a pasar el rato?

Esas palabras hicieron un silencio sepulcral dentro del grupo, todos se quedaron en shock al escuchar eso

Miette: ¿qué? ¿dije algo malo?

Ash: no, solo que… como decirlo…

Ash miro a pikachu y puso una expresión de "ayuda" pikachu lo quedo mirando y se puso a pensar en una forma de cómo ayudar a su entrenador. Dawn, Serena y Clemont entendieron su expresión y estaban por decir algo pero Bonnie entendió mal lo que Ash quería decir, ella pensaba que ese "ayuda" se refería a que tendría que hacer para cuando tenga que salir con Miette así que su pequeña mente inocente e hiperactiva se puso a trabajar a la velocidad de un ninjask

Bonnie: Ash aceptara salir contigo

Ash – Dawn – Serena – Clemont: ¡QUE!

Miette: ¡genial! (saca un papel y escribe en el) ten, este es el número de cuarto del hotel en el que estoy. Llega a las 8 y no vengas tarde

Miette se fue del lugar junto con su slurpuff, se podría decir que dicho pokémon saltaba en el camino, todos quedaron mirando a Bonnie

Ash: gracias Bonnie

Bonnie: de nada (cogiéndolo de la mano) ahora vallamos a conseguirte ropa ideal

Clemont: Bonnie, lo que dijo Ash fue sarcasmo

Ash: ¡¿qué es lo que voy a hacer ahora?!

Dawn – Serena: pues…

Bonnie: ¡yo te metí en esto, yo seré la que te saque!

Todos volvieron a mirar a Bonnie

Bonnie: (cogiéndole de la mano) aplicare todos los conocimientos que tengo de como conseguirle novia a mi hermano

Ash: ¡pero yo no quiero una novia!

Bonnie: (-.-) todos dicen lo mismo al principio. Mira Ash, yo te quiero como a un hermano y esto lo hago por tu bien. Ademas no quieres hacer que una linda chica como Miette este triste

Ash: ¡Clemont, ayúdame en este momento!

Clemont: (riendose) creo que esto será muy interesante de ver

Bonnie se lleva a Ash a una de las tiendas de ropa de la ciudad al mismo tiempo que Dawn y Serena quedaron O_O por todo lo que está pasando. En la tienda de ropa, Bonnie y dedenne buscaban todo tipo de atuendos con el que Ash pueda lucirse en la noche, Bonnie sostenia un pantalón azul con una camisa

Bonnie: esto te va a quedar muy bien

Ash: yo no voy a ponerme eso, y mucho menos saldré con Miette

Bonnie: aunque sea, hazlo por mí

Bonnie y dedenne pusieron la cara más tierna del mundo, esto hiso que Ash aceptara todo lo que la niña le quería hacer. Ash cogió la ropa y se fue al probador, salió con la ropa cambiada minutos después

Bonnie: te ves estupendo, estoy segura que a Miette le encantare verte así

Ash: (u.u) Arceus yo te salve la vida, ¿por qué me estás haciendo esto?

Luego de eso, Ash tuvo que pagar la ropa y volvieron al centro pokémon. Ash y Bonnie estaban en el cuarto en el que el grupo se estaba quedando

Bonnie: bien Ash, tienes que llevar flores y un regalo

Ash: pero…

Bonnie y dedenne pusieron sus ojos brillosos, de esa forma Ash sufrió chantaje emocional. Dawn estaba con piplup en brazos y con pikachu en su hombro escuchando todo lo que Bonnie le decía a Ash, ella estaba escuchando sin que se dieran cuenta

¿?: ¿también estas preocupada por Ash?

Dawn: Serena, crees que es buena idea que Ash

Serena: no, deberíamos ayudarlo

Dawn: tienes razón, hoy dia en la noche nos aseguraremos que Miette no intente hacerle algo a Ash

Serena: en ese caso, es hora de pensar en lo que debemos hacer

Serena y Dawn se pusieron a planear a la perfección todo para llegada la noche. Llego la noche y Ash estaba con la ropa que compro "gracias" a Bonnie

Bonnie: mírate Ash, estas muy elegante

Ash: (u.u)

Clemont: (riéndose) Bonnie tiene razón, Miette le va a gustar verte

Ash: cállate

Clemont: (riéndose) yo solo digo

Ash: pikachu tú vienes conmigo

Bonnie: (agarrando a pikachu) no, él se queda

Ash tuvo que resignarse y se fue al hotel donde Miette se encontraba, en el camino él se preguntaba "Arceus, no sé si me estas maldiciendo o me estas recompensando por algo. Pero de algo que si es seguro, es que creo que no debí entrometerme en el momento en que te salve la vida" pasaron unos minutos y Ash llego a la habitación del hotel en donde Miette estaba

Miette: hola Ash, espérame un momento aquí que me alisto

Ash se quedo en el pasillo esperando unos minutos. Mientras tanto en las afueras del hotel, se encontraban Dawn y Serena en un parque vigilando atentos, pikachu y piplup estaban en los hombros de Dawn

Serena: ¿ves algo Dawn?

Dawn: (con binoculares) aun nada, pero… un momento… veo algo

Ash y Miette bajaban del hotel, la pareja se fue a un restaurante cercano y Dawn junto con Serena estaban en unos arbustos al frente de donde se encontraba Ash

Dawn: bien, es hora de la fase uno del plan ¿lo trajiste?

Serena: (con canasta en mano) si, aunque la verdad, no sé porque Clemont tenía un candelabro robot entre sus cosas

Dawn: pues… ahora que lo dices, ¿para qué demonios Clemont tenía un candelabro robot? Bueno, ya, no importa. Actívalo y has que fennekin use sus poderes psíquicos para intercambiarlo con el candelabro que hay en la mesa

Serena activa el candelabro y ordena a fennekin usar sus poderes para hacer el intercambio, pero fennekin miraba a ambas chicas

Dawn: ¿Qué sucede?

Serena: fennekin, intercambia los candela…

El candelabro exploto dejando a Serena, Dawn, pikachu y piplup noqueados. La razón se debe a que los poderes psíquicos de fennekin aún no estaban muy desarrollados. Mientras tanto en el restaurante

Miette: así que viajaste por Kanto, Jotoh, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova y ahora estas en Kalos

Ash: ajam, y todo eso para ser un maestro pokémon

Miette: ¿Cómo se siente viajar por todos esos lugares?

Ash: es divertido, conocí muchos amigos y conocí muchos pokémon

Miette: wow como quisiera irme de viaje de esa manera

Paso una hora y Ash junto con Miette salieron del restaurante, minutos después Serena y Dawn se levantaron y vieron que Ash y Miette se fueron

Dawn: (con dos pokeball en mano) enviare a hawlucha y a togekiss para que los busquen vía aérea

Serena: buena idea (con una pokeball en mano) enviare a noibat

Dawn y Serena enviaron a sus pokémon voladores y los tres se pusieron a buscar por toda la ciudad a la pareja, minutos después vuelven y empiezan a guiar a sus entradoras. Ash y Miette estaban cerca al lago que hay en la ciudad mientras veían a varios pokémon nadar y pasearse en dicho lago

Miette: el lugar es hermoso no crees

Ash: pues sí, per eh visto mejores…

Lo que dijo Ash dejo a Miette triste pues ella fue la de la idea de ir a ese lugar, mientras que Ash no se había dado cuenta de la gravedad de lo que él dijo

Ash: (dándose cuenta de lo que dijo) este… yo… veras no quise decir eso… lo que pasa es que…

Miette: wow sí que eres muy despistado

Ash: eso me dicen muy a menudo

Miette se empieza a reír y le toma el brazo a Ash, por alguna extraña razón Ash no entendía por qué ella le tomo el brazo. Mientras tanto en los arbustos

Dawn: (furiosa) juro que mañana voy a humillarla en el concurso

Serena: (furiosa) y yo te voy a estar apoyando

Dawn: ¡Ash no puede estar con ella!

Serena: ¡tienes razón, Ash merece a alguien mucho mejor!

Dawn: (con la pokeball de ampharos en mano) yo ahora mismo la…

Serena: (con la pokeball de rhyhorn en mano) yo tambien voy a…

Pikachu y piplup estaban intentando hacer que Serena y Dawn no hagan una locura. Volviendo con Ash

Miette: crees que gane mañana en el concurso

Ash: (diciendo las cosas sin pensar) pues Dawn es la mejor coordinadora que conosco, así que yo le doy a que ella gana

Miette: (triste) ah, ya veo

Ash y Miette salieron del lugar y Ash acompañaba a Miette hacia el hotel donde ella estaba

Dawn: al final no era necesario intentar hacer algo

Serena: él solito la embarro y creo que no se ha dado cuenta

Dawn: (leve sonrisa) no sabía que Ash me considere como la mejor coordinadora

Serena: para mi también lo eres

Dawn: (riéndose) gracias

Pasaron los minutos y Dawn junto con Serena estaban en el dormitorio junto con Clemont y Bonnie

Bonnie: (con corazones en los ojos) ¿Cómo creen que le fue en su cita a Ash?

Clemont: en la cita en la que tú lo metiste

Bonnie: pues aunque sea yo le estoy ayudando a conseguir una novia. No como tu que huyes de las mujeres

En eso la puerta se abre, Ash aparece y pikachu salta hacia su cabeza

Bonnie: (saltando) ¡Ash, Ash! ¡¿cómo te fue?!

Ash: fue algo tranquilo. Ahora si me disculpan, quiero irme a dormir

Ash se metió al baño y se puso su ropa de dormir, luego de eso se metió a la cama. Llego el siguiente día y todos estaban dentro del coliseo en el que se hará el concurso

Presentadora: a continuación, una de las grandes maestras se presenta ¡aquí esta Lisia!

Una plataforma se eleva y de ella aparecen saltando cinco pikachus hembras: pikachu roquera, Pikachu superstar, Pikachu erudita, Pikachu aristócrata y Pikachu enmascarada. Al mismo tiempo una gran luz rodea al campo dejando a todos totalmente sorprendidos, aparece en escena mega-altaria y Lisia aparece haciendo una presentación que dejo a todos los presentes aplaudiendo por la emoción. Luego de eso, Lisia hiso que altaria volviese a su forma original y los cinco pikachus saltan hacia Lisia emocionadas, el pikachu de Ash al ver a las cinco pikachus le salieron corazones en los ojos

Ash: wow ella es muy buena

Clemont: muy pero muy buena

Bonnie: ahora entiendo porque es una maestra coordinadora

Serena: a Dawn le falta mucho para poder llegar a ese nivel

Volviendo al escenario

Presentadora: y también pero no menos importante, nuestra juez de honor: ¡la líder del gimnasio Valerie!

Una puerta se abre y aparece una mujer hermosa de cabello negro, con una especie de kimono de color rosado con toques de amarillo, también tacones negros y medias negras

Serena: ¡Valerie es la líder del gimnasio! (sacudiendo a Ash) ¡tienes que ir lo más pronto posible a retarla, tengo que conocerla!

Ash: (con los ojos en espiral) de… acuerdo…

Valerie se sienta junto con los demás jueces. Todos los coordinadores aparecen haciendo sus presentaciones, en los vestidores estaba Miette mirando a Dawn mientras que ella hablaba con hawlucha, togekiss, ampharos, mamoswine y piplup

Miette: se ve que tienes a tus pokémon muy bien entrenados

Dawn: pues si, a mamoswine y a ampharos me costó pero al final lo logre hacer

Miette: sabes, Ash es lindo pero…

Dawn: pero…

Miette: ayer dijo algo que creo que no se dio cuenta… creo que tú le gustas

Dawn: no creo, él y yo solo somos amigos

Miette: te doy un consejo, no lo dejes ir. Él es un buen chico

Miette se fue a hacer su presentación dejando a Dawn confundida por lo que Miette le dijo. Llego la presentación de Dawn y ella logro hacer una muy buena combinación entre los ataques de hawlucha y togekiss. En la siguiente ronda, Dawn logro pasar al igual que Miette y ambas lograban vencer a todos los que se le ponían al frente y entonces ambas llegaron a la semifinal. Dawn no tuvo problemas en vencerla usando a ampharos y a mamoswine que a pesar de que esos pokémon tienen algunos problemas debido a su rivalidad, en el escenario ellos obedecieron al pie de la letra todas las órdenes de Dawn. En la final Dawn logro vencer y recibió el listón a manos de Valerie

Valerie: felicidades, te mereces el listón

Dawn: (emocionada) gracias, es un honor llegar a conocerla

Lisia: (con sus cinco pikachus en sus hombros y cabeza y también con altaria al lado) me alegra haber conocido un día antes a la que gano hoy día

Dawn: (riendo) gracias

Dawn acepta el listón y luego todos se empiezan a ir. Todo el grupo estaba afuera en un parque esperando a Dawn mientras veían a Miette salir junto con slurpuff

Ash: hola Miette

Miette: hola Ash, hola chicos

Bonnie: lamentamos que no hayas ganado

Miette: (poniendo una sonrisa) no importa, además Dawn fue muy superior (mirando su reloj) tengo que irme, adiós nos volveremos a ver

Miette se fue del lugar y al rato Dawn llega junto con piplup

Dawn: (enseñando su estuche) tengo tres y faltan dos

Serena: felicidades

Clemont: si sigues así, llegaras a tener los otros dos sin problema alguno

Dawn: por cierto, Ash hable con Valerie y logre hacer una reservación para que luches mañana en su gimnasio

Ash: gracias

Luego de eso todos se fueron a un restaurante a cenar y de paso celebrar la victoria de Dawn

CONTINUARA

**Este no será el primer y último capítulo en donde Dawn y Serena intenten hacer que una chica no se le acerque a nuestro querido inmortal. Me dio pereza escribir la batalla del concurso así que en el siguiente habrá pelea de megas y también la batalla de gimnasio**


	36. Chapter 36

CAPITULO 36: LA MAESTRA DE LAS HADAS

Dawn logro conseguir su tercer listón y ese mismo día, todos se fueron a un restaurante a cenar. Al día siguiente ya en la mañana, Bonnie fue la primera en levantarse pero al observar alrededor se dio cuenta de un detalle

Bonnie: ¿dónde está Ash?

Bonnie, quien estaba con su pijama de tyrantrum, se levantó de su cama y se puso a buscar debajo de las camas, en el baño y en el interior del armario. Ni siquiera pikachu estaba en el lugar

Bonnie: ¡oigan Ash y pikachu han desaparecido!

El grito de Bonnie despertó a todos los del cuarto

Bonnie: ¡Ash y pikachu no están!

Dawn: (-.-) bah, por eso haces tanto escandalo

Dawn se volvió a arropar con las mantas de su cama y piplup le seguía en todo, eso dejo sorprendidos a todos los presentes que no creían lo que ella hacia

Serena: ¡oye, Ash desapareció y tú como si nada!

Clemont: ¡¿porque no estas preocupada como nosotros?!

Dawn: conozco a Ash, a veces se levanta muy temprano y no amanece en el cuarto. El hace eso para poder entrenar desde muy temprano, no hay de qué preocuparse

Todos la quedaron mirando, Dawn estaba en la parte de arriba de una litera así que Bonnie se acerca y jala una de las mantas haciendo que Dawn caiga al suelo

Bonnie: vienes con nosotros a buscarlo

Minutos después, todos ya estaban cambiados y bajaron a buscar a Ash. Ash estaba guardando a todos sus pokémon para luego volver a entrar al centro pokémon

Dawn: ven, que les dije. Él está bien

Ash: ¿qué sucede?

Clemont: Bonnie se despertó y vio que no estabas en el dormitorio

Ash: con que era eso, yo estoy entrenando desde hace cuatro horas aquí (bostezando) ahora si me disculpan, quiero ir a descansar

Ash dejo a pikachu y al resto de sus pokeball con la enfermera Joy y se fue a dormir. Pasaron unas horas y Ash ya estaba despierto y junto con pikachu y el resto de grupo se fueron a comer algo, o mejor dicho a almorzar. Estaban todos en la mesa y Ash tenía el huevo en su incubadora encima de la mesa

Ash: no puedo creer que haya dormido hasta la hora del almuerzo (le gruñe el estómago) tengo mucha hambre

Serena: tú tienes la culpa por entrenar de esa forma

Clemont: oye Ash, ahora que estas despierto, ¿por casualidad no viste mi robot chandelure?

Ash: ¿por qué tienes un robot chandelure?

Clemont: ¿lo viste o no?

Ash: no

Dawn: (nerviosa) de seguro lo perdiste en algún lugar

Serena: (nerviosa) es cierto, puede que sea eso {si supiera que en realidad exploto} mejor concentrémonos en la batalla de gimnasio de Ash

Bonnie: si, Ash ¿ya sabes a quienes usaras?

Ash: pues sí, pero será una sorpresa

Todos quedaron intrigados por lo de la "sorpresa" luego de una hora, todo el grupo logro ingresar al gimnasio. La habitación tenía cuatro baldosas en cada esquina y también estaban Valerie junto con Lisia

Valerie: así que tú eres Ash, mucho gusto. Como ya sabrás este es mi gimnasio especialista en el tipo hada…

Mientras que Valerie le explicaba a Ash sobre el gimnasio, Lisia se puso a conversar con el resto del grupo

Lisia: Valerie fue mi maestra en lo que es la coordinación

Dawn: eso es asombroso

Serena: wow como quisiera ver una presentación de Valerie

Lisia: por cierto, estuve viendo que tu video en la pokevision es muy visto. Si quieres te puedo echar una mano para otro video que hagas

Serena: ¡eso sería increíble!

Clemont: pero…

Valerie: bien, si todos quieren ver la batalla tendrán que ir por aquel elevador. Ash cumplirá el reto del gimnasio hasta llegar al campo de batalla

Todos se metieron al elevador dejando a Ash junto con pikachu dentro de la habitación

Ash: mmm haber… hay cuatro baldosas en cada habitación y cada una nos tele transportará a diferentes habitaciones hasta llegar al campo de batalla… esto será complicado

Ash y pikachu se metieron a una de las baldosas y empezaron el recorrido del gimnasio. Pasaron 30 minutos y Ash aún no llegaba al campo de batalla

Bonnie: esto se está poniendo aburrido (dedenne sale del bolso)

Serena: Bonnie tiene razón

Lisia: Dawn, una de las razones por la que estoy aquí, es porque sabía que tú vendrías

Dawn: no entiendo

Lisia: ayer vi que tu ampharos tiene una mega-piedra. Quiero que mi altaria se enfrente a tu ampharos

Dawn: oh bueno, pero cuando…

Lisia: maestra Valerie, ¿podemos enfrentarnos hasta que Ash llegue?

Valerie: el promedio para llegar siempre es de 1 hora o 45 minutos. Bueno, usen el campo por mientras

Lisia y Dawn se fueron al campo de batalla y todos empezaron a observar

Lisia: (con altaria a su lado) bien, quiero que me demuestres lo bueno que es ampharos

Dawn: (con ampharos y piplup a su lado) de acuerdo

Lisia activa la piedra de su broche mientras que Dawn activa la piedra de su collar, dos luces rodean a altaria y a ampharos para luego hacer que ambos pokémon cambien de forma

Lisia: ven con todo

Dawn: altaria es tipo dragón volador así que ¡ampharos usa pulso dragón!

Mega-ampharos crea un rayo de color azul de su boca y toma la forma de un dragón, este hace un golpe directo hacia mega-altaria pero la sorpresa fue mucha cuando vieron que mega-altaria no fue afectado por el ataque

Lisia: cuando altaria megaevoluciona, este cambia de dragón volador a dragón hada. El tipo hada es inmune al tipo dragón

Dawn: ¡que! ¡eso no lo sabía!

Lisia: ¡altaria usa brillo mágico!

Dawn: ¡ampharos usa poder oculto!

La gran luz de brillo mágico impacta sobre mega-ampharos haciendo que este no puedo efectuar poder oculto. Mega-altaria toma vuelo y utiliza fuerza lunar al mismo tiempo que ampharos utiliza onda certera haciendo que ambos ataques choquen produciéndose una explosión

Dawn: ¡ampharos usa poder oculto y luego rayo!

Mega-ampharos usa poder oculto y hace que las esferas empiecen a rodear su cuerpo al mismo tiempo que hacia rayo electrificando las esferas, luego lanza el ataque hacia mega-altaria pero esta utiliza pulso dragón volviendo a chocar los ataques

Lisia: ¡altaria usa comet…!

Ash: ¡ya llegue…! ¿qué está pasando?

Todos voltean a ver a Ash, la distracción que el produjo hiso que ambos pokémon mega-evolucionados rompan la conexión con sus entrenadoras haciendo que vuelvan a su forma original. Valerie le explico a Ash lo sucedido y luego de eso Valerie y Ash se posicionaron en el campo de batalla

Valerie: esta será una batalla individual de cuatro contra cuatro (con pokeball en mano) te presento a mi primer pokémon

Valerie lanza su pokeball de la que sale un wigglytuff

Ash: (con pokeball en mano) así que wigglytuff también es tipo hada… interesante

Ash lanza su pokeball de la que sale froakie

Ash: ¡bien froakie usa púas toxicas!

Todos se sorprendieron al escuchar la orden del ataque. Froakie crea una esfera brillante de color purpura de sus manos y las lanza hacia el cielo, esta esfera se dispersa y cae sobre el suelo

Clemont: no sabía que froakie pudiese hacer eso

Ash: ¡en mi entrenamiento de hoy lo descubrí, también descubrí un par de cosas como que el tipo hada es débil al tipo veneno! ¡froakie usa hidropulso!

Valerie: con que esas tenemos ¡wigglytuff usa rayo!

Wigglytuff que estaba cansada por el efecto del veneno, usa rayo sobre froakie dejándolo aturdido

Ash: ¡froakie vuelve a usar hidropulso!

Froakie se vuelve a lanzar hacia wigglytuff y este vuelve a usar rayo, froakie previniendo esto usa doble equipo evitando de esa forma el rayo y dándole un golpe directo a wigglytuff dejándola debilitada en el instante

Valerie: (guardando a wigglytuff) que pena, fuiste hábil al usar púas toxicas (lanzando otra pokeball) veamos si podrás con mi amigo

De la pokeball de Valerie salió un granbull, este miro con sus ojos llenos de furia hacia froakie

Valerie: ¡granbull usa campana cura!

El cuerpo de granbull empieza a brillar para luego se escuche un sonido muy calmante dejando a todos los presentes muy relajados, granbull es curado del veneno. Froakie y Ash estaban muy relajados y de la nada froakie termina en el piso debilitado bajo los pies de Ash, este levanta la mirada y ve a granbull con sus colmillos cargados de electricidad

Ash: ¡diablos! no debo volver a distraerme

Valerie: perfeccione la campana cura de mi granbull para que tenga esos efectos, así que vamos, lanza a tu siguiente pokémon

Ash: (guardando a froakie) de acuerdo, mandare a mi as bajo la manga (lanzando la pokeball) ¡bulbasaur yo te elijo!

Todos los amigos de Ash se quedaron sorprendidos al ver a bulbasaur salir de su pokeball, sabían que Ash tenía un bulbasaur pero no sabían en que momento fue que él lo trajo

Ash: ¡bulbasaur usa bomba lodo!

Bulbasaur empieza a disparar varias esferas de su boca directo hacia granbull pero este logra esquivar con facilidad

Valerie: ¡granbull usa rugido!

Granbull hace un potente rugido haciendo que bulbasaur sea lanzado hacia Ash y al mismo tiempo un rayo rojo choque con bulbasaur y guardándolo en su pokeball, otro rayo rojo aparece y fletchinder es materializado

Ash: en ese caso ¡fletchinder usa fuego fatuo!

Valerie: ¡granbull esquiva y usa colmillo rayo!

Fletchinder crea las llamas moradas del fuego fatuo pero granbull logra esquivar y para la suerte de fletchinder, este toma vuelo y logra evitar el ataque de granbull

Ash: ¡nitrocarga!

Valerie: ¡colmillo rayo!

Ambos pokémon se lanzan al ataque y chocan, fletchinder sigue de pie y granbull cae debilitado

Valerie: (guardando a granbull) eres hábil, veamos como lo harás con mi siguiente pokémon

Al campo sale un florges de flor roja, debido a las púas toxicas esta se debilita poco a poco

Ash: (sacando la pokedex) "Florges: los propietarios de los castillos de antaño solían invitar a Florges para que creasen jardines floridos, a fin de decorar sus terrenos" ¡fletchinder vuelve a usar nitrocarga!

El cuerpo de fletchinder se rodea de fuego y sale disparado hacia florges pero esta usa doble equipo haciendo que fletchinder falle el ataque

Ash: ¡fletchinder usa ala de acero!

Valerie: usa toxico

Florges usa toxico impactando sobre fletchinder y haciendo que pierda el vuelo, este cae estrellado

Valerie: que te parece recibir un poco de tu propia medicina

Ash: ¡fletchinder levántate y usa ala de acero!

Fletchinder se levanta y toma vuelo, sus alas brillan y se lanza hacia florges per esta vuelve a esquivar fácilmente

Valerie: ¡usa velo sagrado!

Florges usa velo sagrado y usa esfera rodea al pokémon, luego usa fuerza lunar contra fletchinder dejándolo debilitado, el veneno ayudo en que caiga de forma mas fácil

Ash: (guardando a fletchinder) bien, no creo que florges pueda aprender rugido asi que…

Ash lanza una pokeball de la que vuelve a salir bulbasaur

Ash: ¡bien bulbasaur, usa bomba lodo!

Valerie: ¡florges usa descanso!

Florges cae profundamente dormida y toda su salud es recuperada, el ataque de bulbasaur impacta sobre florges pero debido a la alta defensa especial de florges, esta resistió y de paso despierta

Valerie: ¡usa poder oculto!

Florges usa poder oculto y varias esferas rodean el cuerpo su cuerpo y salen disparadas hacia bulbasaur, fue un poder oculto de fuego pues a bulbasaur le rodearon llamas

Valerie: ¡usa adaptación!

Al ser la batalla dentro de un edificio, el ataque de adaptación se convirtió en un triataque y golpeo duramente a bulbasaur

Ash: ¡resiste bulbasaur! ¡usa latigazo!

Una gran liana aparece sobre bulbasaur, esta rápidamente da un fuerte golpe a florges haciéndola retroceder

Ash: ¡ahora usa bomba lodo!

Valerie: ¡florges usa doble equipo!

Florges obedece y crea varias copias de ellas haciendo que bulbasaur falle el ataque

Valerie: florges, usa poder oculto

Todas las copias de bulbasaur atacan al mismo tiempo y bulbasaur logra esquivar a duras penas el ataque

Ash: ¡utiliza danza pétalo, de esa forma daremos con el verdadero!

Bulbasaur empieza a crear varios pétalos y estos a gran velocidad empiezan a golpear a todas las copias de florges al mismo tiempo, la verdadera florges es encontrada

Valerie: usa adaptación

Ash: bomba lodo

Ambos pokémon obedecen y lanzan sus ataques, ambos pokémon reciben el golpe de los ataque de su contrincante y esto deja debilitado a ambos

Ash: (guardando a bulbasaur) peleaste bien amigo, un gusto volver a pelear a tu lado

Valerie: (guardando a florges) aún me queda uno, y a ti uno también

Valerie lanza una pokeball de la que sale un sylveon, Ash observa a sylveon y se da cuenta de algo

Ash: ¿prique sylveon no fue envenenada?

Valerie: el velo sagrado se extiende hasta el siguiente pokemon

Ash se pone a pensar y pikachu le jalaba su pantalón en forma de llamar su atención

Ash: lo siento pikachu, pero no iras tú (lanzado una pokeball) ¡espeon ahora depende de ti!

Espeon sale al campo, sylveon mira a espeon y este hace lo mismo

Ash: ¡espeon usa pantalla de luz!

Valerie: ¡usa hiperrayo!

Espeon usa pantalla de luz pero el ataque de sylveon fue demasiado fuerte recibiendo el golpe y dejándolo algo aturdido

Ash: ¡¿espeon, estas bien?!

Espeon reacciona y usa pantalla de luz, luego usa bola sombra pero sylveon esquiva y usa fuerza lunar

Valerie: ¡vuelve a usar fuerza lunar!

Ash: ¡usa paz mental!

El cuerpo de espeon brilla por unos segundos, su defensa especial y su ataque especial, pero es afectado por fuerza lunar

Valerie: ¡vuelve a usar fuerza lunar!

Ash: usa sol matinal y luego paz mental

Gracias a sol matinal, espeon recupera salud y usa de nuevo paz mental. Espeon vuelve a ser golpeado por fuerza lunar. Esa misma rutina se repitió como 5 veces

Valerie: creo que estas alargando la batalla

Ash: eso es lo que crees

Valerie: (procesando información) ¡espera! ¡acaso espeon…!

Ash: la razón de estar subiendo las estadísticas de espeon es por una sola razón ¡usa poder reserva!

El cuerpo de espeon obtiene un brillo rojo, luego varias esferas de energía empiezan a salir de su cuerpo y golpea directamente a sylveon dejándola debilitada en el acto. Poder reservar aumenta su poder por cada incremento temporal en las estadísticas del usuario, tomando en cuenta el aumento del ataque, defensa, ataque especial, defensa especial, velocidad, precisión y evasión

Ash: (abrazando a espeon) bien echo amigo

Valerie: (guardando a sylveon) vaya, eso no me lo esperaba. Sabes, esa fue una estrategia muy arriesgada

Ash: si, pero ya me había enfrentado a un sylveon antes y esto fue lo único que se me ocurrió

Valerie: ten, te la mereces. Esta es la medalla hada

Ash acepta la medalla y la alza como si de un trofeo se tratase al mismo tiempo que todos sus pokémon saltan de la emoción

Lisia: su amigo es muy hábil

Serena: si, desde que lo conocí demostró ser muy hábil en las batallas. Se podría decir que es un genio cuando se trata de eso

Clemont: ahora tan solo le faltan dos medallas y podrá entrar en la liga

Luego de que Ash lograra obtener la medalla, todos estaban afuera del gimnasio

Valerie: y luego a donde iras

Ash: pues, la verdad es que no se

Dawn: (mirando el mapa) en ciudad Anistar hay un gimnasio, además hay un concurso

Lisia: así que un concurso… pues nos veremos hay, yo también seré juez en ese gimnasio y no solo eso, también seré juez para el gran festival. Por cierto… Serena, ven conmigo

Lisia se lleva a Serena y les dijo "ya volvemos, tan solo voy a hacer algo con ella". El resto del grupo se fue al centro pokémon a descansar, todos estaban en una mesa mientras que Ash sostenia la incubadora

Dawn: ahora cuenta, ¿en qué momento trajiste a bulbasaur?

Ash: en la mañana, antes de ponerme a entrenar hice una llamada al laboratorio del profesor Sycamore y mande a blastoise y a garchomp. Hice una cuantas investigaciones y vi que el tipo hada es inmune al dragón a sí que garchomp no sería de mucha ayuda, blastoise lo mande para que pase tiempo con el resto de mis pokémon y a bulbasaur lo traje para que me ayude contra Valerie, no traje a nadie más para que cuando eclosione el huevo no tenga problema en enviar a alguien al laboratorio

Bonnie: puedes sacar a bulbasaur

Ash saca a bulbasaur de su pokeball y Bonnie se pone a abrazarlo

Bonnie: es muy lindo

Dawn y Clemont sacaron a todos sus pokémon para que bulbasaur los conozca. Llego la noche y todos estaban cenando y Serena llegaba junto con fennekin

Ash: a donde te fuiste

Serena: ya lo verán

Serena lleva a todos a una computadora y entra al sitio web de la pokevision y aparece ella con un traje rosa junto con Lisia en el video [serena esta con el vestido rosado que se usa en los concursos del remake]

Ash – Clemont: (O_O) no crees que el vestido es un poco "exagerado"

Luego de que todos hallan visto el video un poco extraño para los chicos debido al vestido un poco… bueno creo que ya entienden, el grupo termino de cenar y decidieron ir a descansar para que el siguiente día empiecen su ruta hacia ciudad Anistar

CONTINUARA

**Ash ya tiene 6 medallas y Serena al parecer seguirá el camino de ser una idol, bueno en el siguiente capítulo se hará una pequeña referencia a las consecuencias de haber hecho el video. Pobre Clemont, si supiera que su robot chandelure exploto por la culpa de Dawn y Serena… aunque ni yo sé para qué demonios Clemont tenía un robot chandelure  
pd: los ángeles llorosos volverán a aparecer**


	37. Chapter 37

CAPITULO 37: EL MUNDO DETRÁS DEL ESPEJO

Todo el grupo estaba en la ruta que conecta a ciudad Laverre con el pueblo Dendemille. Todos estaban almorzando mientras que Ash sostenía la incubadora con el huevo dentro

Ash: me pregunto quién estará dentro

Ash seguía mirando el huevo mientras que pikachu estaba siendo acosado por eevee y buneary, al mismo tiempo que ampharos y mamoswine estaban a punto de iniciar una batalla por el último poffin que quedaba en la canasta, y Bonnie estaba jugando con el resto de los pokémon. El holomisor empieza a sonar

Malva: a continuación, se dará a conocer las noticias recientes

Todos miraban en los holomisores de Dawn y Serena. Malva estaba dando varios anuncios hasta que…

Malva: y por último. En la pokevision hay un video que ha superado el número de visitas, es un record, es el de la idol Lisia que está acompañada de una joven entrenadora de nombre Serena

Serena se puso muy feliz al escuchar eso, se puso a saltar y abrazo a fennekin

Serena: mira fennekin, nosotras vamos a ser famosas

Bonnie: wow Serena, es estupendo. A este pase serás una idol muy famosa

Serena: no exageres, no es para tanto, además…

La conversación es interrumpida pues aparece un robot que empieza a enjaular a varios pokémon del grupo. Todos empezaron a reaccionar para que el robot deje de llevarse a los pokémon, pero fue en vano, tres personas aparecen en la cima del robot

Jessie: ¡Prepárense para los problemas!

James: ¡Mas Vale que teman!

Jessie: ¡Para proteger al mundo de la devastación!

James: ¡Para unir a los pueblos dentro de nuestra nación!

Jessie: ¡Para denunciar los males de la verdad y el amor!

James: ¡Y extender nuestro reino hasta las estrellas!

Jessie: ¡Jessie!

James: ¡James!

Jessie: ¡El Equipo Rocket viajando a la velocidad de la luz!

James: ¡Ríndanse ahora o prepárense para luchar!

Meowth: ¡Meowth así es!

El trio hiso su pose y wobbuffet hace su sonido característico al mismo tiempo que acompaña en la pose

Todos: ¡equipo rocket!

Jessie: (riéndose) ahora todos sus pokémon son nuestros

James: esta vez no podrán detenernos

Meowth: vámonos de aquí

El trio se mete en el robot y expulsa una gran cantidad de humo y cuando desapareció el humo, el robot logro desaparecer

Ash: hay que dividirnos y buscar

Clemont: de acuerdo

Todos se dividieron y se adentraron al bosque, algunos pokémon no fueron llevados así que el grupo aun tenia a sus pokémon con que defenderse. Dawn estaba junto con Bonnie y ambas estaban buscando por donde se pudieron haber ido los rocket, pasaron unos minutos y empezaron a escuchar tres voces distintas

Bonnie: mira

Dawn: espera un momento, tenemos que tener cuidado

Dawn y Bonnie estaban viendo al robot del equipo rocket que se había descompuesto y estaban intentando arreglarlo. Con mucho cuidado y sin ser vistas, ellas lograron entrar dentro del robot y buscar en lugar en donde tenían enjaulados a los pokémon

Dawn – Bonnie: ¡Serena!

Serena: hola, al parecer estamos en la misma situación

Serena también encontró al robot rocket descompuesto y logro colarse. Las tres se pusieron a buscar a los pokémon y minutos después lograron encontrarlos

Dawn: ¡me alegra que estén bien!

Bonnie: pero, como haremos para sacarlos de esas jaulas

Serena: (intentando romper un barrote) no lo sé, pero necesitamos sacarlos de aquí

Entonces el suelo empezó a temblar, el robot estaba moviéndose. En otro lado, Ash y pikachu habían llegado a un edificio en ruinas

Ash: (mirando el cartel) esto es un hotel pero, el nombre esta borroso. Puede que esos tres se hayan escondido en este lugar

Ash y pikachu se adentraron en el antiguo hotel, se veía que el lugar estaba completamente destrozado y fue cuando llegaron a un salón lleno de espejos. Ash y pikachu empezaron a explorar, se miraron en un espejo y luego se siguieron buscando, no se dieron cuenta que su reflejo aún seguía en el lugar. Ash se sentó cerca de uno de los espejos mientras que pikachu estaba en su cabeza

Ash: estoy seguro que el equipo rocket está en este lugar, pero al parecer aun demoraran en llegar

Pikachu hace su sonido característico, en ese instante el espejo que estaba al costado de Ash empieza a brillar y este asustado mira lo que pasaba. Él se vio a si mismo pero de la nada, la mano del Ash del reflejo saca su mano del espejo y se lleva a pikachu

Ash: ¡oye devuélveme a pikachu!

Ash viendo que el espejo aun brillaba, se metió al espejo pero cayó en el mismo lugar

Ash: ¡pikachu, responde!

Ash miro por todos los lados pero no voy a nada. Mientras tanto, el robot del equipo rocket llego al viejo hotel

Jessie: es hora de llevarlos adentro

James: estoy de acuerdo

Meowth abre la puerta del robot en la que estaban los pokémon enjaulados, pero al abrirla se encuentra con las tres chicas

Jessie – James – Meowth: ¡¿pero cómo llegaron hasta aquí?!

Dawn: ¡Si nos preguntan que como es que llegamos, no lloren cuando les respondamos!

Serena: ¡Y será mejor que empiecen a temer!

Dawn: ¡Porque protegeremos a nuestros amigos de la devastación!

Serena: ¡Intentaremos unir a humanos y pokémon dentro de una sola nación!

Dawn: ¡Denunciar los males de la verdad y el amor!

Serena: ¡Y dar a conocer su maldad hasta las estrellas!

Dawn: ¡Dawn!

Serena: ¡Serena!

Dawn: ¡Nosotras viajando a la velocidad de la luz!

Serena: ¡Ríndanse ahora o prepárense para luchar!

Bonnie: ¡así es!

Las tres chicas hace una pose y Bonnie junto con dedenne, piplup y fennekin se ponen al centro con una pose

Jessie: ¡dejen de imitarnos!

James: ¡además les falta el sentimiento!

Meowth: aunque para ser la primera vez de ellas, lo hicieron decentemente

Meowth presiona un botón y enjaula a las chicas con los pokémon que tenían libres. Mientras tanto, Ash había logrado salir del viejo hotel

Ash: demonios, donde se pudo haber ido pikachu

De la nada, un rayo rojo de una de las pokeball de Ash se forma y espeon se empieza a materializar

Ash: (acariciando a espeon) también estas preocupado verdad

Espeon asiente con la cabeza al mismo tiempo que hace su sonido característico

Ash: descuida amigo, encontraremos a pikachu en donde sea que este

Ash y espeon siguieron buscando por los alrededores, pero no encontraban nada. Así que espeon empieza a hacerle señas y a decir su sonido característico, como si quisiera decirle algo

Ash: ¿el campamento? ¿quieres que volvamos al campamento?

Espeon asiente con la cabeza y se va junto con Ash pero en el camino se encuentra con un videomisor de color amarillo

Ash: (recogiendo el videomisor) que raro, ¿de quién crees que sea? (guardándolo en su bolsillo) primero volvamos al campamento y luego averiguamos de quien es

Espeon salto al hombro de Ash y ambos empezaron a caminar por el bosque, minutos después lograron ver el campamento

Ash: (emocionado) mira espeon, ahí están los chicos

Ash estaba en lo cierto, en el campamento estaba Clemont, Bonnie, Serena y Dawn pero había un pequeño "problema" que Ash no notaba: Dawn estaba en la mesa con sus brazos cubriendo toda su cara mientras lloraba, piplup estaba a su lado mientras intentaba consolara, al mismo tiempo el resto intentaba consolarla

Ash: ¿por qué estas llorando Dawn?

Todos voltean a ver a Ash. Dawn, quien aún seguía llorando, salta hacia Ash y le da un beso apasionado en los labios. Esto dejo a Ash aturdido y al mismo tiempo pasaba por su cabeza "pero que acaba de suceder". Dawn estaba abrazando a Ash al mismo tiempo que seguía llorando

Dawn: perdóname, no debí de haber dudado de ti. Por favor perdóname, te juro que nunca más va a volver a suceder

Ash: … … … … … … … … … … … …

Dawn: (secándose las lágrimas) que… ¿que sucede?

Lo que acaba de pasar dejo totalmente en shock al entrenador, tanto así que cayó desmayado a la vista de todos

Ash: ¡OIGAN QUIEN ME HISO ESTO!

Ash estaba empapado y temblando, le habían echado un balde de agua helada

Serena: ¡fui yo, algún problema!

Ash: (aun temblando) Serena… ¿desde cuando te comportas así?

Serena: ¡de que hablas!

Dawn: estas muy raro amor

Ash: yo no estoy… espera… ¿cómo me llamaste?

Bonnie: (quien acariciaba a espeon) hoy estas extraño. Por cierto Ash, donde conseguiste a este espeon, será muy buena pareja para tu umbreon

Ash: yo no tengo a ningún umbreon

Clemont: oye Ash, ¿estás bien?

Ash: yo estoy bien, los raros son ustedes

Todos estaban un poco confundidos por lo que pasaba. Ash aún seguía temblando por el baldazo de agua helada así que Dawn coge una manta y arropa a Ash

Dawn: ten, así dejaras de tener frio

Ash: gracias pero… esperen… esto… esto debe de ser un sueño ¡espeon usa poder psíquico sobre mí, de seguro eso me despierta!

Espeon bajo de los brazos de Bonnie y hace lo que Ash lo ordena, Ash queda noqueado debido al ataque

Ash: ¡DEJA DE ARROJARME BALDES DE AGUA HELADA!

Serena: disculpe usted señor maestro pokémon

Ash: ¡¿enserio Serena, desde cuando eres así?!

Dawn: (abrazando por el cuello a Ash) debes de estar cansado (le besa la mejilla) estoy segura que si descansas un poco volverás a ser como antes

Ash al sentirse de esa forma, lo único que hace es zafarse de los brazos de Dawn al mismo tiempo que se asusta de todo lo que está pasando

Ash: haber… no entiendo nada, primero ¿desde cuándo somos… lo que sea que…?

Dawn: nuestro noviazgo empezó a mediados de nuestro viaje por Sinnoh

Ash: este… como explicarlo…

Clemont: como que Ash está muy raro

Bonnie: si, además ¿dónde está pikachu?

La palabra "pikachu" fue clave para explicar lo que está pasando

Ash: déjenme explicar, yo estaba en el viejo hotel junto con pikachu buscando un robot del equipo rocket quienes robaron a los pokémon, luego entre a un salón lleno de espejos y uno empezó a brillar, mi reflejo se llevó a pikachu así que atravesé el espejo y llegue a este punto

Todos lo quedaron mirando O_O

Serena: ¿has estado bebiendo licor en el momento en el que te fuiste?

Ash: ¡NO!

Dawn: ¿qué te está sucediendo? Ash me estas asustando

Ash: pero…

Clemont: ¡esperen! creo que Ash tiene razón

Ash: (agradeciendo a Arceus) ¡por fin alguien que entiende!

Bonnie: a que te refieres hermano

Clemont: pues, recuerdo que una vez leí en un libro de hechicería que los espejos pueden servir como entradas a otros mundos

Dawn: (a punto de llorar) ósea que este Ash no…

Clemont: no quise decir eso, o es eso, o Ash se dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza

Ash: oye espeon, entiendes algo de lo que está pasando

Espeon mira a Ash y pone un cara de estar igual de confundido que su entrenador

Serena: nuestro Ash tiene un umbreon, pero tú tienes un espeon… (con pokeball en mano) ¡te reto a una batalla!

Ash: pero nada más tengo a espeon, el equipo rocket se robó al resto de mis pokémon y pikachu está perdido

Bonnie: pero el equipo rocket son una organización de súper héroes que lucha contra el crimen y la injusticia, ellos son incapaces de robar algo a alguien

Ash: (O_O) que demonios….

Serena: (lanzando una pokeball) ¡delphox yo te elijo!

Ash: wow un delphox (sacando la pokedex) "Delphox: sus poderes psíquicos le permiten controlar vórtices de fuego a 3000ºC que envuelven y calcinan a sus enemigos." Así que esta Serena logro evolucionar a su fennekin

Serena: ¡delphox usa llama embrujada!

Delphox usa su rama y crea una gran llamarada que va directo a Ash y espeon, estos dos tuvieron que saltar para que el fuego no los acabe

Ash: ¡¿QUÉ DIABLOS TE PASA?! ¡ESO PUDO HABERME MATADO!

Serena: ¡tú deja de quejarte!

Ash: ¡espeon usa bola sombra!

Espeon obedece y ataca con bola sombra hacia delphox, esta tan solo usa una llamarada para destrozar la bola sombra

Serena: ¡si eso es todo lo que tien…!

Espeon aparece prácticamente en frente de delphox y usa un potente brillo mágico haciendo a delphox retroceder

Serena: ¡increíble! ¿desde cuándo Ash logra hacer técnicas como esa?

Ash: ¡no entiendo nada de lo que me dices, espeon usa bola sombra!

Espeon estando muy cerca de delphox logra ejecutar bola sombra dejando debilitada a delphox en el acto, espeon salta hacia Ash y este empieza a acariciarlo

Ash: bien echo amigo

Esas palabras dejaron sorprendido a todos los presentes

Todos: desde cuando Ash agradece a sus pokémon

Ash: (asustado y con espeon en sus brazos) siempre lo hago

Clemont: confirmado, ese no es nuestro Ash

Serena: (guardando a delphox) sip, ese Ash es otro Ash

Bonnie: wow dos Ash totalmente diferentes

Dawn: (con lágrimas en los ojos) ósea que Ash…

Ash: (O_O) espeon… tengo miedo

Ash estaba abrazando a espeon con todas sus fuerzas, está claro decir que ambos estaban más que perturbados por lo que estaba sucediendo

Dawn: (llorando a mares) ¡Ash, por favor vuelve!

¿?: hola

Todos voltearon a ver de quien provenía la voz, era Ash y tenía a un pikachu en sus brazos

Dawn: (aun llorando) ¡Ash!

Dawn se lanza a abrazar a Ash mientras que el pikachu que Ash tenía en sus brazos salta hacia Ash que sostenía a espeon [esto será confuso, así que a nuestro Ash le llamaremos "Ash" y al otro Ash lo llamaremos "Ash 2"] Ash estaba abrazando fuertemente a su espeon y a pikachu, el trio estaba muy perturbado por todo lo que pasaba

Ash: (O_O) vamos a necesitar un psiquiatra luego de esto

Dawn: (abrazando a Ash 2 y llorando al mismo tiempo) por favor no vuelvas a irte, te prometo que nunca más volveré a dudar de ti

Ash 2: (correspondiendo el abrazo) de acuerdo, además vine para arreglar las cosas… (mira a Ash) esto es extraño

Ash: te llevaste a mi pikachu, ¿porque?

Ash 2: pues… todo empezó por que Dawn y yo empezamos a discutir

_Flashback_

Ash 2: ¡terminamos!

Dawn: ¡espera yo...!

Ash 2 guardo a todos sus pokémon, cogió sus cosas y se fue del lugar junto con pikachu. En un momento dado, dentro del bosque, paso un pequeño accidente haciendo que Ash 2 y pikachu se separen

Ash 2: ¡pikachu donde estas!

Ash 2 busco a pikachu por todos los lugares posibles y fue en donde llego al viejo hotel. En ese lugar en uno de los espejos vio su reflejo junto con pikachu y al pensar que ese pikachu era suyo, decide llevárselo. Pero paso poco tiempo para darse cuenta que ese pikachu no era suyo

_Fin del flashback_

Ash: (O_O) wow, enserio voy a necesitar un psiquiatra luego de esto

Clemont: ahora que ya sabemos cómo es que se originó todo esto, sugiero que llevemos a Ash 2 devuelta a su mundo

Ash: ¡¿Cómo que Ash 2?!

Bonnie: me gusta… Ash 2, ese es un bonito nombre

Ash: haber Ash 2 o Ash o yo o tú… este… digo... ¿cómo es tu pikachu?

Ash 2: mi pikachu es algo violento

Ash: con que violento… eso si es raro

Clemont: estas sugiriendo buscar el pikachu de Ash, Ash 2

Ash: si, ¡y deja de decirme Ash 2!

Serena: mmm en ese caso, ¿dónde puede estar pikachu?

Clemont: en hora que el poder de la magia y la hechicería ayuden en este momento

Clemont saco un bastón y en la tierra empezó a dibujar un círculo con varios símbolos muy raros

Serena: ¿en tu mundo hay un Clemont?

Ash: si, pero el Clemont que conozco es un inventor y no un mago

Ash 2: así que un inventor, tu mundo suena interesante

Dawn: y también hay una Dawn en ese mundo

Ash: si, es mi amiga. También hay una Serena y una Bonnie

Bonnie: eso quiere decir que todos los que existimos acá, en tu mundo también existen

Ash: eso creo

Clemont: ¡listo!

Clemont termino de dibujar el extraño círculo, dijo unas palabras en un idioma muy extraño. El círculo empezó a brillar y una pequeña esfera sale disparada hacia el cielo

Clemont: ¡funciono, funciono, funci…!

La esfera explota dejando a Ash, Ash 2, Clemont, Serena, Dawn, pikachu, espeon y piplup noqueados y tirados en el suelo

Clemont: creo que no funciono

Ash: esto es algo que tienen en común ambos Clemont

Luego de unos minutos, todos volvieron a recuperar la conciencia y decidieron ir en búsqueda de pikachu por grupos. Ash con Serena, Ash 2 con Dawn, Clemont con Bonnie

Ash: ósea que antes eras entrenadora aérea en vez de corredora de rhyhorn

Serena: ajam, ¿en tu mundo existen los entrenadores aéreos?

Ash: si, pero nunca eh probado eso

Serena: es divertido, sentir el viento entre tu cara, sentirse libre (lanzando una pokeball) este es mi amigo noivern

El pokémon dragón aparece dejando a Ash, pikachu y espeon impresionados

Ash: una vez me enfrente a un noivern, hace un buen tiempo (sacando la pokedex) "Noivern: las ondas ultrasónicas que emite por las orejas pueden hacer añicos incluso rocas enormes. Aprovecha la oscuridad para desplegar su ataque" la Serena de mi mundo tiene un noibat

Serena: (guardando a noivern) estoy seguro que esa Serena es una buena amiga

Ash: si, puedo hacerte una pregunta

Serena: que pasa

Ash: porque el otro Ash y Dawn terminaron

Serena: (suspirando) es complicado, no creo que deba explicártelo

Ash: ¿por?

Serena: bueno, tu tan solo estarás por poco tiempo y luego te iras a otro mundo y no volverás. El asunto es que este Ash, nuestro Ash, le gusta mucho las mujeres. Y si digo que le gusta mucho me refiero a que aparte de coquetear con varias mujeres, él es un imán para las mujeres… ¿tú eres así en tu mundo?

Ash: no, te seré sincero, a mí no me interesan las mujeres por el momento. Yo tan solo quiero cumplir mi meta de ser un maestro pokémon

Serena: de acuerdo. El asunto es que ese problema hace que Ash y Dawn peleen mucho y pues hoy día, mejor dicho hace unas horas, Dawn al parecer tiene una sospecha de que Ash le es infiel y le pregunto para evitar sospechas, empezaron a discutir y Ash estando con todo el estrés encima dijo "terminamos" así que cogió sus cosas y se fue dejando a una Dawn destrozada

Ash: eso es… eso es horrible

Serena: así que no estas interesado en las mujeres por el momento, interesante

Ash: cuál es tu punto

Serena observa a Ash directo a los ojos y le da un beso en los labios tumbándolo en el pasto en el proceso

Serena: el Ash que conozco es un completo idiota, pero tú, tú eres muy diferente

Serena vuelve a besar a Ash mientras este estaba desesperado intentado sacar a Serena de encima, pikachu y espeon entienden la situación de su entrenador y logran separar a ambos

Ash: (nervioso) Serena yo… yo…

Serena: tú me gustas mucho, bueno, el otro Ash, digo… me gusta Ash… espera, esto es muy confuso. Ash me gustas pero el otro Ash es muy idiota y tú eres el Ash que cumple con mis exigencias

Ash: (más que nervioso) Serena, mira…

Ash estaba sudando frio, estaba pensando en todas las formas posibles para librarse de la situación

Ash: pero lo nuestro jamás funcionaria, yo soy de otro mundo

Serena: ¡eso quiere decir que te gusta la Serena de tu mundo!

Ash: si… digo no… este… ¡mira lo que me estás haciendo decir!

Serena: ¡lo acabas de admitir! ¡yo también soy Serena y podremos también vivir una vida feliz!

Serena se vuelve a lanzar a Ash y lo besa con más pasión que antes, Ash estaba desesperado y muy confundido por todo lo que pasaba. Nuevamente pikachu y espeon separan a Ash y Serena

Ash: Serena… yo…

Serena: tú te puedes quedar, podremos viajar solos los dos (acercándose a Ash mucho) tan solo imagínatelo... tú y yo solos… durante la noche…

Ash: espera, Serena tú eres una chica muy bonita pero yo te considero como a una amiga… bueno a la Serena de mi mundo… demonios ya ni se lo que hablo

Serena: me gustaste desde el primer día del crucero

Ash: ¿crucero?

Serena: el crucero en el que el profesor Oak llevo a varios niños para enseñarles el mundo, en ese crucero el profesor Oak enseño la vida marina pokémon. Yo quede encerrada en el cuarto de máquinas y me lastime la pierna, tú llegaste y me salvaste

Ash: (O_O) la historia es parecida, pero en mi caso fue en un campamento. Mira Serena yo…

Serena: (enojada) de seguro te gusta la Dawn de tu mundo

Ash: ¡NO! no es eso, mira Serena. Ambos tenemos familias y amigos en nuestros mundos, ¿qué crees que pase cuando en uno de los mundos sepa que uno de nosotros nunca más volverá?

Serena: (pensando seriamente) si, tienes razón. Perdóname me deje llevar, es que me gusta el Ash que yo conozco y pues…

Ash: (tocándole el hombro) estoy seguro que algún día encontraras a alguien

Serena: (riendo) tienes razón

Mientras tanto en el otro mundo, Clemont logro ubicar al robot y a los pokémon y logro vencer al equipo rocket, mejor dicho uso uno de sus inventos y por accidente este exploto y mando al equipo rocket por los aires

Clemont: alguien ha visto a Ash

Dawn: no, será mejor ir a buscarlos

Serena: eh estado entrenando los poderes psíquicos de fennekin, estoy segura que nos ayudara en su búsqueda

Todos guardaron a sus pokémon y fennekin empezó a concentrarse hasta que logro reaccionar. Todos empezaron a seguir a fennekin al mismo tiempo que los pokémon de Ash también seguían a fennekin

Bonnie: ¿un salón lleno de espejos?

Serena: ¡Ash, estas aquí!

Dawn: ¡Ash!

Bonnie: que raro, no responde ¿estas segura que fennekin no se equivoca?

Serena: estoy segura

Clemont: saben, hay una teoría que dice que los espejos pueden conectar a otras dimensiones

Clemont saco varios artilugios y empezó a ensamblar una maquina un poco extraña

Clemont: les presento al "abridor de puertas dimensionales"

Bonnie: (-.-) debes de buscar mejores nombres para tus inventos

Clemont: con esto podremos abrir una puerta dimensional y lograr pasar a la dimensión en donde Ash entro

Dawn: estas seguro que Ash está encerrado en una dimensión diferente

Clemont: ¡claro que sí!

Clemont activa la máquina, las antenas de la maquina empiezan a brillar y se abre una puerta dimensional por el espejo por el que Ash paso a la otra dimensión

Clemont: que les di…

La máquina explota dejando a todos noqueados. Volviendo al mundo en el que Ash, pikachu y espeon harán que busquen un psiquiatra

Dawn: donde crees que puede estar pikachu

Ash 2: no lo sé, pero espero que este bien

La pareja siguió caminando por el bosque mientras que Dawn cogía el brazo de Ash 2. En otro lado del bosque, estaba pikachu 2 [su pikachu será pikachu 2 para evitar confusión] estaba que se reía desquiciadamente mientras atacaba a unas mujeres que intentaban atraparlo

Serena: ¡pikachu está ahí!

Ash: ¿oficial Jenny?

Serena: ¡¿en tu mundo son oficiales de policía?!

Ash: si

Serena: en nuestro mundo, ellas son un ejército criminal que buscan robar pokémon ¡rápido tenemos que…!

Antes que hagan algo, un trio vestido de blanco aparece, tenían una "R" en su pecho

Jessie: ¡Prepárense para los problemas!

James: ¡Mas Vale que teman!

Jessie: ¡Para proteger al mundo de la devastación!

James: ¡Para unir a los pueblos dentro de nuestra nación!

Jessie: ¡Para denunciar los males de la verdad y el amor!

James: ¡Y extender la mano de la justicia hasta las estrellas!

Jessie: ¡Jessie!

James: ¡James!

Jessie: ¡El Equipo Rocket viajando a la velocidad de la luz!

James: ¡Ríndanse ahora o prepárense para luchar!

Meowth: ¡Meowth así es!

El trio hiso su pose y wobbuffet hace su sonido característico al mismo tiempo que acompaña en la pose, Serena estaba más que emocionada por ver al equipo rocket y Ash junto a sus pokémon estaban O_O

Jessie: equipo de Jennys ¡les ordenamos dejar a ese pikachu en paz!

Jenny: nosotras somos muchas y ustedes 3

James: eso es lo de menos

James lanza una rosa hacia las Jennys explotando en el instante. Meowth lanza un cubo que se transforma en un robot y este empieza a enjaular a las Jennys

Meowth: nuestro trabajo aquí esta echo

James: y ustedes chicos, tengan más cuidado

Serena: (emocionada y con los ojos brillosos) muchas gracias equipo rocket, bendiciones a ustedes

Meowth: no nos agradezcas

James: nuestro trabajo es mantener llevar la justicia por el mundo

Jessie: pero de todas formas, muchas gracias ciudadano honorable

El trio rocket se mete en el robot y se lleva a las Jennys mientras se van volando, ellos dicen una frase que es "el equipo rocket triunfa otra vez". Serena estaba más que feliz por ver al equipo rocket salvar el día mientras que Ash, pikachu y espeon estaban más que perturbados por lo que vieron

Ash: (O_O) voy a necesitar terapia luego de esto

Pikachu 2 vio a Ash y se fue a verlo pero noto algo raro, se acercó a pikachu y a espeon y se empezaron a presentar

Ash: esto es raro

Serena: pues ahora que lo dices, si, tienes razón

En eso, un sonido se empieza a escuchar, uno que provenía del bolsillo de Ash, era el videomisor amarillo

Serena: veo que también tienes un videomisor como el de Ash

Ash: en realidad, este videomisor lo encontré en el bosque

Serena: (haciendo memoria) eso explica porque Ash no tenía su videomisor

Ash quiso apagar el videomisor pero no sabía cómo, por accidente pone la función de grabar la llamada al mismo tiempo que contesta

¿?: hola amor

Ash: ¡Miette!

Miette: como estas pequeño, ¿ya dejaste a esa bruja?

Ash: ¿qué bruja?

Miette: estas raro (suena el videomisor)

Ash: espera creo que…

Ash intentó apagar el videomisor pero volvió a contestar, era May diciéndole palabras similares a lo que dijo Miette, y luego le siguió Hilda y por ultimo Misty. Luego de tanto esfuerzo logro apagar la maquina

Ash: esto es horrible

Serena: pobre cuando se entere

Ash: ten (dándole el videomisor) has lo que quieras con él

Serena: (devolviendo el videomisor) tú lo encontraste, tú sabrás que hacer con él

Ash: (dándole el videomisor) no, tú eres de este mundo y creo que serás la indicada

Serena: (dándole el videomisor) oh no, tú eres él. Tú eres el indicado

Ash: (dándole el videomisor) yo no soy como él, además tengo mi propia vida. No le voy a decir a la Dawn de este mundo que el Ash de este es un completo mujeriego

¿?: ¡QUEEEEEEE!

Todos voltean y ven a Dawn con Ash 2, pikachu 2 sale al encuentro de Ash 2

Ash: (con el videomisor en mano) creo que esto es tuyo

Hubo un silencio sepulcral, Dawn cae desmayada y todos se asustan por lo que paso

Dawn: (despertándose) pero… pero… en donde estoy

Clemont: te desmayaste

Dawn: ¡donde esta Ash!

Ash: este… mi contraparte de este mundo quiere hablar contigo. Él está en el bosque

Dawn quien estaba muy triste se va junto con piplup a buscar a Ash

Clemont: mira Ash 2, eh estado viendo en un libro sobre cómo hacer que vuelvas a tu mundo

Ash: ¡¿enserio?!

Mientras tanto en el otro mundo, Clemont estaba trabajando muy duramente en su maquina

Clemont: rápido, necesito que me traigan el soldador que hay en mi mochila

Serena: ten (dándole el soldador) ¿en cuánto tiempo lograras arreglarlo?

Clemont: no lo sé. Si tuviera mi robot chandelure, se me haría más fácil unir las partes

Pasaron 5 horas y Clemont logro terminar de arreglar la máquina. Volviendo al otro mundo, Ash estaba con el espejo en el brazo, el mismo espejo con el que llego a ese mundo

Ash: ese círculo mágico es gigantesco

Clemont: y también muy complejo. Ahora pon el espejo en el centro del círculo

Ash: de acuerdo

Ash ponía el espejo en el centro del espejo, Serena y Bonnie veían curiosas todo lo que pasaba. Ash 2 y Dawn llegaron al lugar, estaban agarrados de la mano. Estuvieron conversando como por 5 horas

Dawn: ahora todo está arreglado

Ash 2: a partir de ahora todo será diferente

Serena: me alegro por ustedes

Clemont: ¡silencio que necesito concentración!

Ash: bueno, creo que en este punto nos despedimos. Fue un gusto conocerlos (-.-) aunque creo que vamos a necesitar terapia cuando regrese a mi mundo

Ash 2: también fue un gusto conocerte… o conocerme… bueno, el asunto es que si no fuera por ti, quizás…

Ash: ¡por favor no continúes!

Dawn: (riéndose) espero que la Dawn de tu mundo sea una buena persona

Serena: o que la Serena de tu mundo sea interesante

Bonnie: me gustaría conocer a la Bonnie de tu mundo (dedenne sale del bolso)

Ash: (acariciando a dedenne) así que también tienes un dedenne

Clemont activa el círculo mágico y en el otro mundo Clemont activa la máquina, todo al mismo tiempo. En ambos mundos se abren los portales dimensionales y todos vieron a sus contrapartes de cada mundo

Dawn: ¡miren, soy yo!

Serena: ¡y yo!

Bonnie: (emocionada) wow tengo una hermana gemela

Clemont: ¿por qué tengo un bastón?

Ash: ¡amigos!

Ash se despidió de sus amigos y cruzo el portal junto con pikachu y espeon, en ese momento la máquina de Clemont exploto y el hechizo del otro Clemont también sucumbió y eso provoco una explosión, todo al mismo tiempo

Ash: extrañaba esto

Minutos después todo el grupo volvió a la recuperar la conciencia. Ash abrazo a todos sus pokémon diciendo lo mucho que él los quería y que nunca quiere volver a separarse de ellos

Clemont: oye, estas…

Clemont no termino de hablar y Ash se lanzó a todos sus amigos abrazándolos

Bonnie: y como es ese otro mundo

Ash: no quedas saberlo, ese lugar es horrible. Voy a necesitar terapia, al igual que pikachu y espeon

Dawn: por lo visto fue algo traumático

Serena: bueno, mejor no nos cuentes. No queremos sufrir como lo estás haciendo

Ash: mejor

Todo el grupo salió del hotel y volvieron al campamento, todos le preguntaban sobre las cosas que vio

Ash: créanme, nunca querrán saber lo que pasa en ese lugar

Dawn: (haciendo puchero) eres malo

Ash: es por el bien de ustedes

Todos decidieron cambiar de tema pero la el huevo que estaba dentro de la incubadora empezó a brillar. Todos quedaron sorprendidos al ver lo que pasaba, Ash saco el huevo y un pequeño riolu sale del huevo

Ash: ¡un riolu!

Riolu salta y abraza a Ash. Todos quedaron sorprendidos al ver al pequeño pokémon que acababa de nacer. Ash empezó a presentar a riolu con el resto de sus pokémon al igual que el resto de grupo empezó a sacar a sus pokémon para que riolu los conozca. Luego de eso Ash se metió a su tienda para dormir pues estaba muy cansado por el día tan "curioso" que tuvo

CONTINUARA

**Este capítulo me base en el capítulo del anime donde Ash se va al mundo espejo pero en vez de irse a la cueva reflejos, aproveche el hotel abandonado que está en la ruta hacia el pueblo Dendemille. Ya se cual será el sexto pokémon que Ash capturara en Kalos y si quieren una pista, el equipo que estoy dándole es uno de los equipos creados a base de rumores que se hicieron antes de iniciar el anime XY, unos rumores muy bien elaborados**


	38. Chapter 38

CAPITULO 38: LA ERA DE LOS ÁNGELES

Han pasado unos días desde aquel incidente donde Ash conoció otra dimensión y vio a todos sus amigos e inclusive a él mismo con diferentes personalidades. Ahora mismo todos se encuentran en pueblo Dendemille, en el centro pokémon descansando al mismo tiempo que buscan sus ropas de invierno porque desde ese punto les espera un largo viaje en la cual los pueblos, ciudades y rutas son zonas heladas

Clemont: ¿saben a qué hora saldrá Ash?

Serena: no lo sé, ya lleva dos horas

Todos estaban en el patio del centro pokémon, todos menos Ash, pikachu y espeon pues estaban en el centro de psicología tanto para humanos y pokémon ubicado dentro del mismo centro pokémon

Ash: así fue como paso doctor, a veces tengo pesadillas con eso y ya no sé qué hacer

El psiquiatra que atendía a Ash estaba O_O al mismo tiempo un alakazam estaba atendiendo a pikachu y a espeon y también estaban O_O segundos después se escuchó la puerta cerrarse, Ash y sus pokémon fueron expulsados de la oficina del psiquiatra

Ash: (mirando a sus pokémon) creo que pensó que nos burlábamos de él

Pikachu y espeon asistieron

Ash: lo bueno de todo esto es que Dawn y Serena de este mundo no son como las de ese otro

El trio se fue al dormitorio a buscar su ropa de invierno, cuando llego se puso la casaca azul que la mamá de Dawn le dio en Sinnoh. Minutos después bajo junto con sus pokémon y llego con el resto de sus amigos, Dawn tenía su ropa de invierno la misma de Sinnoh, Serena tenía una especie de saco muy largo de color mostaza oscuro con una bufanda blanca, Bonnie un traje amarillo que le cubría todo el cuerpo y Clemont usando sus inventos modifico su ropa para que la mantenga caliente

Dawn: como te fue con el psiquiatra

Ash: nos botaron, creo que pensaba que nos burlábamos de él

Clemont: yo también pensaría eso si alguien fuera con una historia parecida a la tuya

Las chicas empezaron a reírse por el comentario. Todos se sentaron en una de las bancas a ver cómo será la ruta hacia ciudad Anistar mientras que Bonnie se ponía a jugar con riolu y los demás pokemon

Dawn: (viendo el mapa) hay dos rutas, una de ellas es el sendero mamoswine y a través de ella llegaremos a ciudad Anistar rápidamente pero hay un problema. Ha habido un derrumbe y se están haciendo trabajos para arreglar eso, la otra ruta es por la llamada gruta helada que esa al norte del pueblo y claro que esa ruta es más larga

Todo el grupo se puso a pensar unos minutos y decidieron irse por la gruta helada. Mientras que ellos la habían salido del pueblo y estaban cerca a las montañas de la gruta, una especie de nave se estrella en las montañas, el impacto fue tan grande que destrozo una parte de la montaña y logro meterse dentro de la gruta, se sintió un temblor y se escuchó un fuerte ruido por el impacto

Ash: ¡¿qué fue eso?!

Clemont: (señalando una dirección) ¡vino de por haya!

Todos tenían curiosidad de lo que ocasionó el temblor así que se fueron al lugar de los hechos, ellos llegaron y vieron a la gigantesca nave estrellada. Todos quedaron sorprendidos al ver lo que estaba frente a sus ojos

Ash: increíble ¿pero que puede ser?

Serena: miren, hay unas letras… ¿qué quiere decir A.X.O.N.?

Esa palabra era una palabra que Ash y Dawn no escuchaban desde hace un tiempo, o mejor dicho no escuchaban esa palabra desde que salieron de la central de energía

¿?: AXON es la industria para la cual trabajo

Todos voltearon a ver, y vieron a una mujer de cabello negro largo y de ojos marrones. Nadie sabía quién era a excepción de Ash y Dawn quienes estaban sorprendidos pues pensaban que su cuerpo estaba muerto pero su conciencia encerrada en una supercomputadora

¿?: creo que ustedes dos se preguntaran que como es que estoy devuelta con mi cuerpo. Todo lo que hice ese día en la central, cuando manipule los circuitos hice unas pequeñas modificaciones y también guarde mi cuerpo dentro de la base de datos. Es algo retorcido y un poco extraño pero funciono (mirando al Clemont, Serena y Bonnie) creo que no nos presentamos, me pueden decir Ketber

Todos estaban O_O por lo que dijo, pero los más sorprendidos eran Ash y Dawn

Ash: (O_O) creo que voy a necesitar más terapia

Ketber: por cierto, voy a necesitar que me devuelvas mi sonda. Dije que la destruyeras cuando llegue el momento pero lo puse porque no se me ocurría nada más que poner (haciendo una seña con la mano) así que…

Ash se puso a buscar el aparato metálico de cristal rojo en su mochila y luego se la dio a Ketber

Serena: no entiendo nada de lo que está pasando (mirando a Ash y Dawn) por lo que ella dice, ¿ustedes dos la conocen, verdad?

Dawn: es una larga historia

Clemont: ¿sabes que es esa nave?

Ketber: si, pero no creo que se los pueda decir. Ahora si me disculpan…

Ketber apunto con la sonda hacia la nave estrellada y la sonda empezó a hacer unos pequeños sonidos

Clemont: si esa nave estuviese pilotada, no creo que hubiese sobrevivientes

Ketber: (viendo la sonda) tienes razón, no hay sobrevivientes. Pero hay algo entre las tripas de esa nave que jamás puede morir

Todos al escuchar eso les dio escalofríos

Ketber: (riéndose) es hora de empezar con el trabajo

Ketber se acercó a una roca muy grande que estaba cubierta de nieve y con su mano la empieza a tocar como si estuviese llamando por una puerta de una casa

Ketber: la zona es segura, pueden salir

Una especie de puerta se abre de la roca y varias personas empiezan a salir, todo el grupo estaba sorprendido por las personas que salían del lugar

Ketber: ah se me olvido decirles, esa es mi máquina del tiempo y tiene se adapta al ambiente y se camufla imitando las cosas que hay en el ambiente

Clemont – Serena – Bonnie: ¡máquina del tiempo!

Ash: (u.u) ella dice la verdad

Dawn: (u.u) la conocimos en la central de energía y también nos dijo eso

¿?: doctora, ¿quiénes son ellos?

Ketber: amigos, están aquí por accidente. Por cierto, él es el comandante Víctor

Víctor: no quiero que haya problemas, sáquelos de aquí (se da media vuelta y se va)

Ash: ahora que te veo bien, te ves más joven

Ketber: ese traje me hacía ver como de 27, y durante esos días andaba con estrés y mucho cansancio. En realidad tengo 21

Serena: ¡21 años y ya eres doctora!

Bonnie: ¿doctora en qué?

Ketber: arqueología

Clemont: interesante

Dawn: ¿y esta vez de donde van a extraer energía?

Serena: ¿energía?

Dawn: ella nos contó que viaja al pasado y extrae energía de puntos estratégicos

Ketber: en realidad, no vine a extraer energía

Ash: ¿entonces?

Ketber: díganme, ¿qué saben sobre los ángeles llorosos?

Todos: ¿qué son los ángeles llorosos?

Ketber: les explicare luego

Ketber siendo técnicamente la que mandaba en el lugar, dio la orden de que el grupo se quedara en el campamento que se estaba armando, la razón es que como todos entraran en la gruta, ella los llevaría a una zona segura para que puedan irse a la siguiente ciudad. Llegada la noche, todo el grupo había sacado a todos sus pokémon para que tomen aire al mismo tiempo que a ellos les dieron bebidas calientes

Víctor: el ángel, hasta donde sabemos, sigue atrapado en la nave. Tenemos que entrar y acabarlo. No podemos entrar por arriba, estaríamos muy cerca de los motores. (mirando varios planos) Según esto, detrás de la pared del acantilado hay una red de catacumbas que llevan directamente a un templo. Podemos hacer un hoyo en la base de los acantilados meternos en la cámara de entrada y después buscar el camino hacia arriba

Ketber: si recuerdo bien, esas catacumbas tienen por nombre "laberinto de los muertos" no te dejes llevar por el nombre

Ketber se aleja de Víctor y se va con el grupo

Ketber: tienen pokémon muy bonitos todos ustedes (acariciando a fennekin) primera vez que veo uno en persona

Serena: gracias

Bonnie: dijiste que viajabas en el tiempo, ¿eso no te trae problemas?

Ketber: claro que me trae problemas, muchos problemas. Las cosas no me suceden en el orden correcto. Es un poco confuso, sobre todo en las bodas. Soy mala en las bodas, sobre todo en la boda de mis padres

Clemont: (O_O) viajaste a la boda de tus padres

Ketber: sí. Aun lo recuerdo… mi papá con ese traje y mi mamá tan hermosa… pero lo malo es que no podía tocarla. Ella estaba embarazada de mí en ese momento, aunque nada mas era de un mes y quince días, si la llegaba a tocar se hubiera formado una especie de agujero negro debido a que estaría tocando a una persona cuyo interior tiene a mi yo del pasado

Ash: estás loca

Ketber: bueno, les dije que les enseñaría que es un ángel lloroso. Así que vengan conmigo

Todos guardan a sus pokémon y se van con Ketber a una especie de bunker que se armó. Cuando entraron vieron un televisor con la imagen de un ángel de piedra cubriendo sus ojos con sus manos, el ángel les daba la espalda

Ketber: eso es un ángel lloroso, que les parece

Dawn: es… hermoso

Ketber: eso dicen todos cuando ven por primera vez uno

En el televisor, estaba una grabación del ángel. Era una grabación de 4 segundos, esta se repita una y otra vez, y el ángel estaba en la misma pose

Víctor: la doctora ya se había topado con los ángeles

Ketber: ajam. Pero eran carroñeros, apenas sobrevivían

Clemont: pero, esa cosa es solo una estatua

Ketber: es una estatua cuando la miras

Bonnie: de dónde sacaron esa estatua

Víctor: la encontramos en una localidad, así que AXON capturo al ángel y decidió transportarlo muy hacia el pasado en una bóveda especial, pero pasó un accidente y la nave cayo en este tiempo y se estrelló. Desde que tenemos al ángel ha estado inactivo

Ketber: hay una diferencia entre inactivo y paciente

Ash: ¿qué significa que es una estatua cuando la miras?

Ketber: los ángeles llorosos solo pueden moverse cuando no los miran. Es un bloque cuántico, a la vista de cualquier criatura viva, los ángeles dejan literalmente de existir, son solo piedra. El mecanismo de defensa perfecto

Clemont: ¿ser una roca?

Ketber: ser una piedra, hasta que le das la espalda

Víctor: doctora, tenemos que hablar

Ketber: de acuerdo. Ustedes esperen, entraremos en la gruta y les llevare a un lugar seguro para que puedan continuar hacia la siguiente ciudad

Ketber y Víctor salieron del bunker y se pusieron a hablar sobre como entrarían a la nave

Ketber: el lugar está plagado de radiación, así que tendremos que tener mucho cuidado pues ese nivel es mortal para cualquier ser vivo

Víctor: ¿mortal para un ángel?

Ketber: es la cena perfecta para un ángel. Mientras más tiempo lo dejemos, más fuerza tendrá. Los pokémon que están en la gruta, pues el nivel de radiación no llega hacia donde están ellos. La nave cayó encima de un templo y ese templo fue creado por la cultura de los Aplan, los muros de ese templo pueden aislar la radiación. Quiero que prepare los explosivos para poder entrar

Ambos se fueron a hacer sus asuntos, mientras tanto dentro del bunker

Ash: y eso fue lo que paso

Clemont: wow eso es increíble

Serena: pero, ¿por qué nunca nos lo contaron?

Dawn: por qué pensarían que estaríamos locos

Bonnie: pues… yo no pensaría que ustedes estuvieran locos

Ash: creo que mejor salimos de aquí, vallamos a esperarlos afuera

Serena: (viendo la grabación del ángel) ustedes vallan, yo quiero seguir viéndolo unos momentos

Dawn: el ángel, su imagen es hermosa ¿verdad?

Serena: si, es muy bonito

Todos se fueron dejando a Serena sola mientras observaba la grabación del ángel, se escucha un pequeño ruido y Serena voltea pero cuando observa al ángel de nuevo, vio que sus manos ya estaban abajo y había movido levemente la cabeza. Mientras tanto en las afueras

Ketber: (con libro en mano) ¿dónde está Serena?

Ash: ella dijo que quería seguir viendo la grabación del ángel

Clemont: ¿qué es ese libro?

Ketber: supuestamente, es un trabajo sobre los ángeles. Además del único. Fue escrito por un loco. Apenas se puede leer

Desde el bunker sale Serena por unos segundos

Serena: doctora Ketber ¿hay más de un fragmento del ángel?

Ketber: no, solo esos cuatro segundos

Serena vuelve al bunker pero cuando entra, vio la grabación del ángel. El ángel ahora ya no estaba dando la espalda, se veía su rostro y sus brazos estaban abajo. Serena se quedó sorprendida por lo que pasaba. Ella vio el indicador de los segundos y vio que como a los cuatro segundos, el video se reiniciaba. Ella levanto la mirada y vio a la imagen del ángel más cerca y al mismo tiempo la puerta del bunker se cierra

Clemont: (dándole una ojeada al libro) este libro es un poco extraño, el libro no tiene imágenes

Serena que estaba empezando a asustarse, cogió el control de la televisión y decidió apagarla. La televisión se volvió a prender de la nada y la grabación del ángel aun permanecía. Serena volvió a intentar apagar el televisor pero de nuevo el televisor se prendía, esto sucedió una y otra vez

Serena: solo eres una grabación... no puedes moverte

Debajo del televisor estaba el enchufe, así que Serena intento desenchufar el televisor pero estaba atascado. Volvió a levantar la mirada pero vio como en la grabación, nada más estaba la cara del ángel. Ver la cara del ángel asusto a Serena, así que ella intento acercarse a la puerta del bunker e intentar abrirla pero esta estaba atascada, Serena volvió a mirar la grabación y vio que el ángel había puesto un rostro endemoniado con sus dientes filudos

Clemont: tengo la teoría de que el libro entero es una advertencia sobre los ángeles llorosos ¿Por qué no hay imágenes o fotos? ¿por qué no muestra lo que se tiene que buscar?

Ketber: interesante teoría, pero en ese libro hay un fragmento sobre las fotos (cogiendo el libro) haber… "aquello que contenga la imagen de un ángel se convierte en un ángel"

Serena estaba muy asustada, ella estaba intentando abrir la puerta mientras gritaba "¡ayuda!"

Ash: ¿qué significa eso?

Ketber: eso es algo que no entiendo bien, puede ser algo literal o una metáfora

Serena aun gritaba por ayuda, el ángel se había materializado pero su cuerpo estaba borroso pero aún mantenía esa cara endemoniada. Serena solo gritaba "¡está aquí adentro!". Ese grito fue escuchado por todos y rápidamente se fueron a intentar abrir el bunker

Ketber: ¡¿estan bien?! ¡¿Qué sucede?!

Serena: ¡está saliendo del televisor! ¡el ángel está aquí!

Ketber: (con la sonda en su mano) ¡no dejes de mirarlo! ¡no se puede mover mientras lo miras!

Ketber uso su sonda con el panel con el que se abre la puerta del bunker pero no pasaba nada

Bonnie: ¡¿qué pasa?!

Ketber: está bloqueado

Víctor: no hay ningún bloqueo

Ketber uso su sonda para abrir los paneles, ella empezó a manipular los circuitos

Víctor: que haces

Ketber: intento cortar la energía, está usando el televisor para poder manifestarse (usando su sonda) bloqueo el sistema completo

Víctor: en los bunker no existe ningún bloqueo

Ketber: ¡ahora sí!

Ash: ¡Serena! ¡¿puedes apagar la pantalla?!

Serena: ¡lo intente!

Ketber: ¡vuelve a internar, pero no dejes de mirar al ángel!

Serena se puso a observar al ángel directo a los ojos al mismo tiempo que no parpadeaba, ella cogió el control de la tv e intento apagar la televisión pero el ángel se volvió a acercar más y tenía la misma cara endemoniada

Serena: ¡sigue encendiéndose solo!

Ketber: Si, es el ángel

Serena: ¡pero solo es una grabación!

Ketber: no, cualquier cosa que contenga la imagen de un ángel es un ángel

Serena: ¿qué va a pasarme?

Ketber: solo sigue mirándolo, ¡no dejes de mirarlo! ¡pero no lo mires a los ojos!

Serena: ¿qué pasa?

Ketber: en el libro decía "los ojos no son una ventana al alma, son las puertas. Ten cuidado de lo que pueda entrar"

Serena: ¡¿qué dijiste?!

Ketber: ¡no lo mires a los ojos!

Serena: no, sobre las imágenes ¿qué dijiste sobre las imágenes?

Ketber: lo que contenga la imagen de un ángel es un ángel

Serena entonces se le ocurrió una idea, en el momento en que la grabación se reinicia se hace una pequeña pausa. Serena espero la pausa y le dio al botón pausa haciendo que el cuerpo del ángel este completamente distorsionado. En ese momento las puertas se abren y todos entran pero ven que el televisor se apaga y el ángel se desvanece

Serena: congele la imagen en el momento de que se reinicia

Todos abrazaron a Serena mientras que Ketber desenchufa el televisor y usa su sonda para analizar los datos que están en el lugar

Víctor: ¡¿qué fue eso?!

Ketber: fue la proyección del ángel. Está extendiendo la mano, mirándonos de cerca. Ya no está inactivo

En eso se escucha una explosión, todos salen a ver y vieron que todos ya habían logrado hacer un agujero para poder entrar en el interior de la montaña. Todos salieron pero Serena sentía una pequeña comezón en el ojo. Todos estaban dentro de la montaña, Ketber tenía una esfera que la patea, esta esfera empieza a brillar iluminando el lugar mientras flotaba en lo más alto

Ketber: eso es una esfera gravitacional

Ash: ¿qué es este lugar?

Ketber: un cementerio, construido por la antigua cultura de los Aplan (señalando varios lugares)

El lugar, aparte de estar helado, habían varias estatuas regadas. Las estatuas estaban muy gastadas y se veía la antigüedad que tenían

Bonnie: esto no lo hace más difícil

Ketber: un poco. Es como una aguja en un pajar… por cierto. Todos los pokémon que ustedes tengan, quiero que los guarden. Podría ser peligroso para ellos

Dawn guardo a piplup y Clemont tuvo que meter a dedenne dentro de su pokeball, pikachu no quería entrar a su pokeball así que se le dejo quedarse en el hombro de Ash

Víctor: (dirigiéndose a los agentes que tenía) quiero que revisen cada lugar, hagan una inspección de cada estatua. Ketber, tú eres la experta ¿Cómo lo combatimos?

Ketber: primero debemos hallarlo

Víctor: bien (dirigiéndose a dos de sus agentes) Marco, Cristian; quiero que revisen en ese túnel

Ketber: (dirigiéndose a Ash y compañía) ustedes vienen conmigo, les llevare a una zona segura

Ketber se lleva al grupo a uno de los túneles no sin antes inyectar a ellos y a todos los pokémon un suero que serviría para poder pasar normalmente por la radiación. Todos siguieron su camino mientras que a Serena le seguía picando el ojo. Serena se sobo el ojo y le empezó a salir una especie de arena, esto no fue notado por nadie, pero ella se asusto

Ketber: ¿estás bien?

Serena: si, solo que un poco mareada

Ketber: el suero es algo fuerte, a veces causa mareos a los se le inyectan

Mientras tanto, en otro lado de la montaña. Marco y Cristian estaban inspeccionando los alrededores

Marco: ¿puedes creerlo? Perseguimos estatuas

Cristian: eso es mejor que los gengar gigantes

Marco: aunque creo, que esos gengar no estaban nada mal (se escucha un ruido) espera, ire a ver. Tú te quedas vigilando

Marco se adentró por uno de los túneles, al mismo tiempo la linterna que Cristian tenía empezó a fallar. Marco siguió adentrándose, la luz de la linterna se apagó pero al volver a encenderá vio al ángel que estaba en su delante. Cristian aún seguía vigilando y entonces recibió una llamada de Marco

Marco: (a través de un intercomunicar) Cristian, ven a ver esto

Cristian: ¿qué es?

Marco: sólo ven a verlo

Cristian: ¡dime que es!

Marco: no, en serio, ver a ver

Cristian se dio la vuelta para entrar al túnel pero lo único que vio fue al ángel con su cara endemoniada enseñando sus filudos dientes. Mientras tanto Ketber estaba con su linterna viendo las estatuas que había alrededor, en ese se escuchan varios disparos. Todos se fueron a ver pero vieron a Víctor acompañado de otro sujeto

¿?: disculpe, pensé que me había mirado

Víctor: sabemos cómo es el ángel. ¿Es ese es el ángel?

¿?: no, señor

Víctor: enfrentamos a un enemigo de gran poder y maldad así que resultaría en extremo recomendable que pudiéramos guardar la calma

Ketber: ¿Cómo te llamas?

¿?: Tabris

Ketber: buen nombre, me agrada. Bien Tabris aunque mejor dicho "temeroso Tabris" el miedo te mantiene alerta, el que no sienta miedo aquí, es un tonto

Ketber se va con el grupo mientras que Víctor le da la orden a Tabris que se valla con Marco y Cristian. Víctor empezó a acompañar al grupo

Dawn: ¿hay posibilidad que esto colapse? Ya sabes, debido a que hay una nave encima de esto

Ketber: no, los Aplan son unos muy buenos constructores. Una vez cene con su jefe de arquitectos. Los Aplan siempre vestían con extrañas armaduras

Ella seguía mirando las estatuas, había algo un poco extraño y presentía que había algo mal

Ketber: (dándole el libro a Clemont) por favor léeme la última parte del libro

Clemont: "¿Qué pasaría si nuestros pensamientos tuvieran vida? ¿y si nuestros sueños no nos necesitaran más? Cuando esto suceda y se demuestre su veracidad, una nueva era habrá llegado. La era de los ángeles"

Mientras tanto, Tabris estaba en la entrada del túnel buscando a sus compañeros. Ketber seguía guiando al grupo por el laberinto

Ketber: los Aplan son adorables. Creo que voy a volver a visitarlos algún día

Dawn: pero ¿no se supone que todos ellos ya están muertos?

Ketber: al igual que el banco general de Fuso y yo aún tengo mis ahorros en ese lugar [explicare esta parte al final del capítulo]. Muy relajados, bastante animados los Aplan, a pesar de usar esas armaduras grandes y pesadas

Clemont: ¿armaduras grandes y pesadas?

Ketber: ellos usaban eso por el frio

Bonnie: ¿cuánto falta para salir de aquí?

Víctor: (mirando el mapa) para ustedes… aun no llegan a la mitad

Bonnie: (T_T) no es justo

En eso, Ketber se queda inmóvil mientras que con su linterna empezó a enfocar a todas las estatuas del lugar

Víctor: ¿le pasa algo?

Clemont: ¿está bien señorita Ketber?

Ketber empezó a alumbrar a todas las estatuas rápidamente como si estuviera buscando algo

Ketber: como se me pudo haber ido

Ash: ¿ido qué?

Ketber: quizás un filtro de baja percepción, o ¿torpeza?

Víctor: ¿qué está pasando?

Ketber: no se muevan. Permanezcan exactamente donde están. Lo siento mucho pero creo que cometí un error. Estamos en peligro

Todos: ¿cuál peligro?

Ketber: los Aplan, ellos siempre andaban con sus armaduras. Consideraban esas armaduras como un regalo del cielo pues se podían proteger de las heladas. Incluso cuando morían, estos era enterrados con las armaduras

Víctor: entendemos ¿y?

Ketber: ¿por qué las estatuas no llevan armadura?

Ketber vio un lugar despejado de las estatuas así que se llevó a todos a ese lugar

Ketber: quiero que todos apaguen sus linternas, no pregunten solo háganlo

Todos empezaron a apagar sus linternas una por una, tan solo Ketber tenía la única linterna encendida

Ketber: voy a apagar esta también, solo por un momento

Ketber estaba apuntando a las estatuas, apago la linterna y al instante la volvió a prender. Todas las estatuas cambiaron de pose

Bonnie: (asustada) ¡se movieron!

Ketber se empezó a mover y a apuntar a las estatuas con la linterna, salió por unos momentos y todos la siguieron. Ella seguía apuntando a todas las estatuas

Ketber: todas ellas, son ángeles. Vienen por nosotros

Mientras tanto, Tabris estaba en la entrada buscando a sus compañeros. De la nada el intercomunicador suena

¿?: Tabris, ven a ver esto

Tabris: ¿Cristian?

Cristian: ven a ver lo que encontramos

Tabris: pero…

Cristian: ven a ver lo que encontramos, enserio tienes que venir

Tabris: ¿dónde están?

Cristian: en el túnel de la entrada

Tabris: ¿que encontraron?

Cristian: tienes que verlo

Tabris: ¿pero que encontraron?

Cristian: ven a ver

Tabris se adentra al túnel pero lo único que encuentra es al ángel. Mientras tanto, Ketber se reunió con los demás agentes que se habían adentrado en los túneles

Víctor: esas estatuas no parecen ser ángeles

Ketber: cuando un ángel está muriendo, este va perdiendo su forma. Ellos debieron estar aquí encerrados por siglos muriéndose de hambre… ¡la radiación! La radiación de la nave. Los ángeles con el poco poder que les quedaba debieron haber hecho que la nave se desvié y se estrelle. Estamos en medio de un ejército y está por despertar (mirando a Ash y compañía) ustedes no se preocupen, yo los sacare de aquí como sea posible

Víctor: (usando un intercomunicador) Tabris, Marco, Cristian. Respondan

¿?: soy Tabris, lo siento, señor

Víctor: Tabris. ¿Cristian y Marco están ahí? Todas las estatuas están activas

Tabris: lo sé, señor. Marco y Cristian murieron. Las estatuas los mataron

Ketber: (quitándole el intercomunicador) ¿dónde estás Tabris?

Tabris: estoy yendo hacia ustedes, sigo su señal

Ketber: bien echo Tabris, el temor te hace veloz. Te lo dije ¿sabes que les hiso el ángel a tus amigos?

Tabris: les rompió el cuello

Todos al escuchar eso se quedaron asustados

Ketber: es extraño. Los ángeles no matan así. Te desplazan en el tiempo, a menos que necesiten cuerpos…

Víctor: (quitándole en intercomunicador) Tabris, ¿revisaste los signos vitales de tus compañeros? Quizás…

Ketber: (quitándole en intercomunicador) ¡no sea tonto! Los ángeles no dejan sobrevivientes. Tabris, sigue corriendo, pero dime ¿cómo escapaste?

Tabris: no escape, el ángel me mato también

Si todos estaban asustados al escuchar cómo es que el ángel mato a dos personas. Ahora estaban aterrados por lo que dijo Tabris

Ketber: ¿qué quieres decir con que te mato también?

Tabris: me rompió el cuello también. No fue tan indoloro como esperaba, pero sí bastante rápido

Ketber: si estás muerto ¿Cómo es que podemos hablar?

Tabris: no está hablando conmigo. El ángel no tiene voz. Removió mi corteza cerebral y reanimo una versión de mi conciencia para comunicarse con usted. Lamento la confusión

Ketber: entonces, cuando dices que vienes hacia nosotros…

Tabris: es el ángel quien va

Ketber: ¡rápido todos muévanse, saldremos de aquí por donde vinimos!... ángel Tabris ¿con que ángel hablo? ¿con el de la nave?

Tabris: si, los demás ángeles se están restaurando

Ketber: entonces ya sé cómo podremos escapar. Gracias… ¡oigan por que regresaron!

Ash: ¡hay muchos ángeles por donde vinimos, han bloqueado la entrada!

Ketber: en ese caso…

Ketber dio la orden para que la sigan, después de unos minutos llegaron debajo de la nave

Dawn: wow es gigantesca

Ketber: intentaremos entrar por la nave, luego podremos salir usando las salidas de emergencia

Clemont: pero son como 10 metros

Las linternas empiezan a fallar

Víctor: ¡doctora están viniendo!

Por la entrada por la que el grupo llego, varias estatuas están apareciendo. Ketber observo a todos los lugares posibles

Ketber: siempre hay una salida, tan solo hay que pensar en algo

En eso el intercomunicador suena

Tabris: puedo hablar con la doctora

Ketber: hola ¿Cuál es el problema?

Tabris: su energía no durara mucho más y los ángeles llegaran pronto. Lo siento

Ketber: ¿por qué estás diciéndome esto?

Tabris: hay algo que los ángeles desean que usted sepa antes del final

Ketber: ¿Qué cosa?

Tabris: morí con miedo

Ketber: ¿disculpa?

Tabris: usted me dijo que el miedo me mantendrían con vida, pero morí con miedo, con dolor y solo. Hizo que confiara en usted, pero me defraudo cuando importaba. Lo siento, los ángeles insistieron en que le diga eso

Ketber: bueno, entonces los ángeles cometieron su segundo error porque no voy a dejarlo pasar- lamento que hayas muerto Tabris pero te juro por lo que haya quedado de ti que ellos lo lamentaran mas

Tabris: pero está atrapado y a punto de morir, todos ustedes

Ketber sí, estamos atrapados. Hablando de trampas, esta trampa tiene una falla gigante dentro. ¡una inmensa falla!

Tabris: ¿qué falla?

Ketber: (dirigiéndose al resto) ¿confían en mí?

Todos le respondieron que si confiarían en ella

Ketber: (dirigiéndose a Víctor) entonces dame tu arma (coge la pistola) desde hace un tiempo que me prohibieron el uso de armas, así que lo que estoy por hacer es algo increíblemente estúpido y peligroso y cuando lo haga… salten

Tabris: puedo preguntar algo ¿menciono una falla?

Ketber: ¿nadie se los dijo? Hay una cosa que nunca pones en una trampa, si eres inteligente y valoras tu existencia, si tienes planes de volver a ver el mañana. Hay una cosa que nunca, nunca debes poner en una trampa

Tabris: ¿qué cosa?

Ketber: a mí

Ketber cogió una esfera gravitacional y cuando esta empezó a flotar y a iluminar el lugar, Ketber le dio un disparo y todos saltaron al instante

Ketber: ¡levántense! ¡rapido!

Víctor: ¿Qué paso?

Dawn: mi cabeza…

Ash: ¿Dónde estamos?

Ketber: saltamos

Clemont: ¿saltamos a dónde?

Ketber: levanten la vista

Todos levantaron la vista y vieron algo muy sorprendente para ellos

Ketber: la nave se estrelló con la energía encendida, así que lo único que aún sigue encendido es la gravedad artificial

Todo el grupo literalmente estaba de cabeza

Dawn: pero, ¿esta nave puede ir al espacio?

Ketber: no, pero ir por el vórtice es muy complicado así que se usa gravedad artificial para que no haya problemas en el interior de la nave

Bonnie: (mirando hacia el piso) este… las estatuas ya se parecen más a los ángeles

Ketber: (intentando abrir una pequeña puerta) se están alimentando de la radiación de la nave. Están drenando la energía de la nave. Dentro de una hora serán un ejército

Ketber logro abrir la puerta y se metió dentro

Ketber: esto es un pasillo, así que la gravedad da la orientación al suelo ¡rápido! ¡entren y no dejen de mirar a los ángeles!

Todos se metieron al pasillo y empezaron a correr, llegaron al cuarto de control y cerraron las puertas

Ketber: estaremos seguros en este lugar… por unos minutos

Serena: oigan… no puedo moverme

Todos empiezan a mirar a Serena, ella tenía su mano cogiendo una baranda

Serena: mi brazo, es de piedra…

Ash: no, tu brazo no es de piedra

Serena: (asustada) ¡mi brazo es de piedra no lo ves!

Serena observaba su brazo, ella veía que era de piedra mientras el resto veía que su brazo estaba normal

Ketber: ¿miraste directamente a los ojos del ángel?

Serena: si

Ketber: eso lo explica… escucha, ellos quieren jugar contigo, tu brazo no es de piedra

En eso, se empieza a escuchar fuertes golpes de tras de las puertas. Víctor y los otros dos agentes empiezan a asegurar las puertas para que los ángeles no intenten entrar

Ketber: intenta mover tu brazo

Serena: (asustada) ¡no puedo!

Ketber cogió su sonda y le dio una pequeña descarga en su brazo

Serena: ¡oye eso dolió!

Ketber: pero ahora no crees que tu brazo es piedra

Victor: esas cosas están afuera ¿Cómo haremos para escapar?

Ketber: saben, viajar en naves de grandes proporciones como estas es algo complicado. Tambien los viajes son lentos y a veces se demoran días en llegar al destino, así que para que se cree oxigeno dentro del lugar, se necesita de algo muy importante (se da media vuelta hacia la pared) esta no es una pared, esta es una puerta muy grande

Ketber usa su sonda y logra abrir unas prensas que había en el pie de la puerta. La puerta se abre lentamente dejando a la vista todo lo que hay en el interior

Ash: ¡es un bosque!

Víctor: y con suerte, nuestra salida

Clemont: no entiendo, ¿árboles en una nave?

Ketber: más que árboles. Mitad arboles mitad tecnología. Las raíces están modificadas con electrónica, las ramas son como los cables y estas se conectan a la nave. En este lugar se absorbe la energía del vórtice. Aquí incluso llueve

Victor: acabo de analizar el bosque, al extremo esta la cabina principal

Ketber: de acuerdo, en ese caso vamos

Serena: no puedo

Ketber: ¿qué sucede ahora?

Serena: no siento mis piernas

Todos la quedaron mirando, iban a decir que era obra de los ángeles pero el intercomunicador empieza a sonar

Tabris: ¿disculpe? ¿puedo hablar con la doctora?

Ketber coge el intercomunicador y se sienta en la silla que hay al frente del panel de control

Ketber: hola ángel Tabris ¿Cómo va la vida? Lo siento, tema equivocado

Tabris: los ángeles están preguntándose qué espera lograr

Ketber: no esperamos lograr nada, estamos aguantando. Estamos bien aquí adentro, ahí consolas, sillas cómodas y un bosque ¿Cómo están ustedes?

Tabris: los ángeles se están dando un banquete. Pronto podremos absorber la suficiente energía como para consumir esta nave, este mundo, todas las estrellas y los mundos que le sigan

Ketber: bueno, tenemos sillas cómodas ¿te lo dije?

Tabris: no necesitamos sillas cómodas

Ketber: (riéndose) le hice decir "sillas cómodas"

Serena: no puedo sentir nada de mi cintura para abajo

Ketber: ¡muy bien Tabris! Basta de charla ¿Qué le hicieron a Serena?

Tabris: tiene algo en el ojo

Ketber: ¿qué tiene en el ojo?

Tabris: a nosotros

Ketber: ¿de qué estás hablando?

Tabris: vamos a poseerla, vamos a poseerlos a todos. Vamos a dominar todo el tiempo y el espacio

Ketber: cómprate una vida Tabris. Otra vez, lo siento. Esta nave tiene energía, pero ni se asoma a esa cantidad

Tabris: con todo respeto. Esta nave tiene más energía de la que usted comprende

Entonces, se escuchan varios ruidos como se dé gritos se tratasen, unos gritos un poco perturbadores. Serena volvió a sentir su cuerpo pero todos quedaron asustados por lo que se escucha

Ketber: ¡¿Qué demonios es eso?!

Tabris: es difícil explicarlo, doctora Ketber, pero hasta donde yo comprendo. Los ángeles están riéndose

Ketber: ¿riéndose?

Tabris: porque todavía no se dio cuenta. La doctora que viaja por el tiempo no se dio cuenta

Víctor: (pidiéndole el intercomunicador) doctora….

Ketber: ¡No! hay algo… algo que…

Ketber se puso a pensar. Entonces en la pared, en la que tenía las puertas por donde los ángeles intentan entrar, una grieta empieza a abrirse, una grieta brillante

Ash: ¡esa es la grieta que está en las afueras del pueblo Vaniville!

Ketber: también es la misma cuando…

Víctor: ¡tenemos que salir de aquí!

Ketber se acerca a la grieta con su sonda

Ketber: ustedes adelántense, yo ire detrás de ustedes

Ketber se puso a analizar la grieta con su sonda

Ketber: la primera vez que te vi no sabía lo que eras pero ahora…. (mirando el análisis) esto es muy malo

Ketber se da media vuelta pero al hacerlo vio a varios ángeles que la rodeaban así que empezó a mirar a cada uno y procurar no parpadear pero cuando estaba por escapar, uno de los ángeles le agarra la chaqueta que tenía puesta. Todo el grupo seguía su camino pero Serena caminaba cojeando, se le veía muy cansada

Ash: ¿Serena, estas bien?

Mientras tanto, Ketber seguía atrapada con los ángeles. Los ángeles rodeaban la grieta mientras uno tenía atrapada a Ketber

Ketber: ¿Por qué no estoy muerta? (mirando la grieta) bueno, y no tan bueno. (mirando a los ángeles) no tiene nada de bueno. Digo ¿es por eso? ¿esa es la energía que los trajo hasta aquí? Es energía temporal pura, no pueden alimentarse con eso. Es el fuego del fin del universo. Y les diré algo más… (Ketber se quita su chaqueta y se va corriendo) …¡nunca me dejen hablar!

Ketber se adentró al bosque, mientras que Serena estaba muy cansada. Serena se sentó en el suelo mientras que Víctor cogió un equipo para medirle sus signos vitales

Clemont: ¿Serena estará bien?

Víctor: eso esperemos

Ketber: ¡los ángeles están en el bosque, tenemos que tener cuidado!

Ash: ¿Cómo escapaste?

Ketber: les dije que la grieta de la pared era el fin del universo

Dawn: ¿Qué era?

Ketber: el fin del universo (cogiendo un escáner medico) dame eso

Serena: ¿qué me pasa?

Víctor: nada, estas bien

Ketber: de todo, estas muriendo

Víctor: ¡doctora!

Ketber: si, tienes razón si le mentimos, se mejorara

Bonnie: el ángel dijo que ella tenía algo en el ojo

Serena: (asustada) tengo miedo

Ketber: por supuesto, te estas muriendo. Ahora déjenme pensar. Ella miro al ángel a los ojos demasiado tiempo

Agente 1: ¡el ángel se está acercando!

Agente 2: aquí también

Ambos agentes veían como los ángeles se estaban acercando

Víctor: mantengan contacto visual ¡no lo dejen moverse!

Ketber: si Serena miro al ángel, nosotros miramos al ángel para que deje de moverse… … … … ¡hay un ángel dentro de la mente de Serena!

Todos se asustaron al escuchar la declaración de Ketber

Ash: ¡hay algo que podamos hacer para salvarla!

Serena: explíquenme que me está pasando

Ketber: dentro de tu cabeza, en los centros visuales de tu cerebro hay un ángel. Es como si hubiera una pantalla, una pantalla virtual dentro de tu mente y el ángel intentara treparla y viniera para apagarte

Serena: (asustada) entonces ¿qué hago?

Dawn: si fuera una pantalla de verdad la desenchufaríamos… ¿la noqueamos?

Ketber: ¡el ángel se la apropiaría! … … … ¡Serena cierra los ojos!

Serena: (asustada) no, no quiero

Ketber: bien, porque esa no eres tú. Es el ángel, tiene miedo ¡cierra los ojos!

Serena con muco miedo cierra los ojos, en eso sus signos vitales empiezan a recuperarse. Todos se empiezan a aliviarse por eso. Varios ángeles se están acercando

Ketber: es peligroso moverla por el momento

Clemont: ¿ya puede abrir los ojos?

Ketber: si abre los ojos ahora, por más de un segundo. Morirá. El ángel aún está dentro de ella y tan solo le hemos pausado

Ash: ¿qué podemos hacer?

Ketber: Serena no puede moverse y los ángeles están rodeándonos. Víctor, usted y los demás agentes se quedaran a cuidar a Serena. Si algo le ocurre, los responsabilizare personalmente a cada uno, dos veces. El resto vamos a encontrar la cabina principal de control, estabilizaremos la nave y curaremos a Serena

Dawn: ¿cómo?

Ketber: hare una cosa, no sé qué cosa será pero es una cosa en progreso asi que mas respeto por la cosa ¡vamos!

Clemont: yo me quedo

Ash: yo tambien

Víctor: no, ustedes vallan con la doctora. Yo y mis agentes nos quedaremos y cuidaremos de Serena

Ketber: escucha Serena, estarás más segura aquí. No podemos protegerte en movimiento. Regresaremos por ti

Serena: (resignándose) de acuerdo

Ketber: ¡bien, quiero a cada uno de ustedes vigilando en puntos estratégicos! ¡no dejen que Serena abra los ojos por nada del mundo!

Ketber le da un intercomunicador a Serena y se lleva al resto del grupo y Víctor con sus agentes se ponen a vigilar el bosque. En eso Serena siente que le tocan las manos y una voz que por primera vez escucha, le empieza a decir algo

¿?: no te preocupes, te sacare de aquí en cualquier momento

Serena se queda sorprendida pues no reconoció la voz. Mientras tanto con Ketber

Clemont: cómo es eso de que esa grieta es el fin del universo

Ketber: no sé, pero esto es lo que creo: un día habrá una gran explosión. Tan grande que cada momento en la historia, pasado y futuro se agrietara

Ash: ¿es eso posible? ¿como?

Ketber: no lo sé, puede que este exagerando con lo que dije ¡miren hay esta la cabina principal!

Todos lograron entrar en la cabina principal pero había algo en la grieta que estaba haciendo que Ketber este preocupándose. En el bosque, Serena que sostenía el comunicador, empieza a sonar

Ketber: con el tiempo que ah pasado, ya puedes volver a moverte. Diles al resto que vengan a la cabina

Serena: de acuerdo

Serena les avisa que tienen que volver a la cabina, empezaron a caminar pero

Víctor: ¡son los ángeles!

Habían varios ángeles en el lugar. Empezaron a rodear al grupo y tocaron a Víctor junto con dos de los agentes. Serena sabía que ellos ya no estaban, ella estaba muy asustada por que lo puede llegar a pasar

Ketber: ¡TÚ! ¡¿Qué HACES AQUI?!

Una chica castaña de ojos azules de aproximadamente 17 años llego de la nada, ella tenía a Serena

¿?: sabía que estarías lidiando con los ángeles. Así que hice todo lo posible para ayudar

Ketber: ¡¿PERO COMO ESCAPASTE DE PRISION?!

Serena: esa voz, tú fuiste la que me dijo "no te preocupes, te sacare de aquí en cualquier momento"

Ash: ¿quién eres?

¿?: me llamo Grace

Ketber: ¡cuántas veces tengo que decirte que nunca digas tú nombre!

Grace: oh vamos, ni que fuera para tanto…

Grace estaba a punto de decir el nombre real de Ketber pero ella cogió su sonda y apunto al extraño brazalete que Grace tenía, se podría decir que controlo ese brazalete para mover el brazo de Grace y taparle la boca

Ketber: ¡sabes muy bien cómo funcionan las cosas!

Ash: haber no entiendo, tú la conoces… ¿ella también puede viajar por el tiempo?

Grace: (quitándose el brazo de la boca) claro, (enseñando el extraño brazalete) se llama manipulador del vórtice, ella no es la única que puede viajar en el tiempo

Ketber: ¡Oh! Perdona, eso no es viajar en el tiempo. Es como si yo tuviera un deportivo y tú una bicicleta

Dawn: ¡dejen de discutir!

Ketber: de acuerdo ¡y tú Grace, tenemos que hablar luego!

En eso las puertas de la cabina se abren. Todo el ejército de ángeles llorosos aparece en el lugar, específicamente aún estaban dentro del bosque

Ketber: En ángel Tabris, supongo

Tabris: el campo temporal se acerca. Destruirá nuestra realidad

Ketber: y miren cómo corres ustedes ¿Cómo puedo ayudarlos?

Tabris: hay una ruptura en el tiempo. Los ángeles calculan que si usted se lanza sobre ella se cerraría, y nosotros estaremos a salvo

Ketber: sí, claro. Podría hacer eso. Pero ¿por qué?

Tabris: sus amigos se salvarían también

Ketber: buen punto

Grace: sabes, yo soy un evento espacio-temporal complejo

Ketber: no te voy a lanzar, si eres muy compleja pero no te compares conmigo. Estos ángeles son más complejos que tú y se los necesitaría a todos para igualarme. Así que ¡agárrense todos!

Grace: ¡estás loca! ¡morirás!

Ketber: agárrate de algo ¡Ash, Dawn, Serena, Clemont, Bonnie! ¡agárrense de algo!

Tabris: los ángeles necesitan que se sacrifique, ahora

Ketber: ¿sabes qué? Los ángeles están drenando toda la energía de esta nave. Hasta la última gota ¿y sabes algo? Creo que se han olvidado de dónde están parados. Creo que se han olvidado de la "gravedad" de la situación

La nave estaba estrellada, pero se había estrellado de una forma en la que esta con una fuerte inclinación. Los ángeles habían drenado la energía de la nave y eso hace que también la gravedad artificial se haya acabado. Todos se habían agarrado de algo y la gravedad empezó a fallar, todos los ángeles empezaban a caer al vacío pero la grieta estaba al fondo del bosque así que todos los ángeles empezaron a caer uno por uno al interior de la grieta para luego cerrarse. Ketber usando su sonda logra activar el sistema de emergencia de la cabina y gracias la cabina sale expulsada de la nave y llegan al exterior de las montañas. Todos lograron salir del lugar, estaba nevando

Serena: me duele todo el cuerpo

Ketber: mira el ladi bueno. Cuando el ángel cayó hacia la grieta, dejo de existir. Ahora ya no puede lastimarte

Ash: esa grieta, ¿desapareció?

Ketber: eso no lo sé, solo el tiempo lo dirá

Ash: el team flare intento abrir esa grieta hace un tiempo

Ketber: el team flare… hace mucho que no escucho de ellos. El asunto es que ellos no abrieron la grieta con su tecnología. Esa grieta es otra cosa… algo que no puedo entender

Ketber se aleja del grupo hacia donde estaba Grace

Grace: vuelvo a estar esposada… curioso verdad

Ketber: sabes, si no fuera por ti. Quizás Serena estuviera muerta

Grace: cuando me entere que ella estaba aquí, tenía que venir como sea. No podía dejar que a las personas que amo mueran

Ketber: (riéndose) estoy segura de eso, las prisiones nunca pueden contenerte

Grace: te visitare algún día. Tu hermano debe estar extrañándome

Ketber: sinceramente, aun no sé qué te vio mi hermano. Pero bueno… dicen que el amor es ciego (se ríe)

Grace: adiós

Grace que estaba esposada, es llevada por dos personas. Luego de eso regresa con el grupo

Serena: ¿de que hablaban?

Ketber: cosas de chicas. Bueno tengo que irme, tengo mucho papeleo que hacer (acariciando a pikachu) adiós pikachu

Pikachu salta hacia a cabeza de Ketber y le empezó a acariciar con sus mofletes, claro que Ketber sufrió una pequeña descarga pero ella lo tomo como que pikachu se encariño con ella. Todos empezaron a despedirse y cuando Ketber estaba a punto de meterse a su maquina

Ketber: por cierto, estamos a 1 hora de ciudad Anistar. Creo que se puede ver desde aquí

Ketber se metió en la roca y este empezó a desaparecer. Luego de eso todos miraron al horizonte y vieron la ciudad

Ash: que les parece si seguimos y descansamos halla

Serena: después de este día tan extraño, lo único que quiero hacer es ir y dormir bien

Bonnie: yo también, aunque esto sería como una experiencia que nunca se olvidaría

Dawn: si, tienes razón

Clemont: aunque, me pregunto quién será esa Grace

Serena: mmm ella me salvo… ¿quién podría ser en realidad?

Dawn: no lo sé, pero de seguro ella te conoce en el futuro

Ash: eso es lo más probable

Todos empezaron a seguir caminando hacia la siguiente ciudad. Mientras tanto en Lumiose, Calem estaba su habitación hasta que su holomisor suena

Calem: que sucede Siebold

Siebold: creo que tienes que saber que la grieta se abrió

Calem: claro que se abrió, si yo vi cómo fue abierta

Siebold: no me refiero a ese día. Hoy, cerca de la gruta helada se abrió una grieta idéntica a la de 15 años

Lo que dijo Siebold a Calem lo dejo en shock

CONTINUARA

**Y pues, el grupo conoció a los ángeles llorosos. Ahora hay otro personaje que viaja en el tiempo que es Grace y tiene un vínculo con Serena, al igual que Ketber quien por la primera vez que apareció, se da a entender que conoce a Ash. Voy a hacer un fic en la que el personaje principal será Ketber en el cual será un poco retorcida la trama debido a lo que ella hace y también de paso para saber cuál es el verdadero nombre de ella y su relación con los protagonistas en la cual parte de su historia tendrá un vínculo directo con la saga y también para dar a conocer otro tipo de hechos. El asunto de "banco general de Fuso" creo haber dicho que tengo una teoría en la que hubo una guerra antes de todo lo que sucede en tanto los juegos y el anime, voy a hacer también un fic narrando eso pero aún tengo unos problemas de cómo voy a hacerlo debido a que jugare con el asunto de los países o en este caso regiones, pero el problema principal es el asunto de los personajes, cuando sepa cómo es que voy a narrarlo empezare a escribirlo**


	39. Chapter 39

CAPITULO 39: EL RIVAL MÁS FUERTE

Todo el grupo ya había llegado a ciudad Anistar pero decidieron irse al centro pokémon a descansar pues andaban muy cansados por todas las cosas que había pasado. Al siguiente día, todos estaban desayunando muy tranquilos en el centro pokémon

Dawn: dentro de dos días será el concurso

Ash: estoy seguro que lograras ganarlo

Serena: Ash tiene razón, eres la mejor que conozco

Clemont: aparte, tienes pokémon muy fuertes que podrán acabar con todo lo que le pongan al frente

Bonnie: y tus pokémon son muy elegantes al efectuar algo

Dawn: gracias

Todos seguían desayunando hasta que unos chicos se acercaron con varias fotos de Serena pidiéndole autógrafos

Chico 1: ¡por favor Serena, dame tu autógrafo!

Chico 2: ¡por favor quiero tomarme una foto contigo!

Chico 3: ¡cásate conmigo Serena!

Ash y Clemont estaban muy enojados por lo que pasaba, y empezaron a fulminar a todos los chicos con la mirada y estos se empezaron a retirar lentamente

Serena: wow mi video se ha vuelto muy famoso

Ash: yo opino que deberías de dejar de hacer videos

Clemont: Ash tiene razón, puede ser fastidioso luego para ti

Serena: pero me gusta, me está empezando a gustar lo de ser modelo

Dawn: bueno, es tu decisión así que no le veo nada de malo

Bonnie: seria lindo ver a Serena como persona famosa

Ash – Clemont: (T_T) pero…

Antes de que sigan hablado, una voz se escucha, una voz que dice las palabras "¿Dawn, eres tú?" todos voltean a ver de quien provenía la voz, Ash y Dawn lograron reconocer a la persona que lo dijo

Ash – Dawn: ¡Kenny!

Kenny: hola, ah pasado tiempo "Dee Dee"

Dawn: ¡deja de llamarme Dee Dee!

Bonnie: ¿Por qué ese chico le dice a Dawn Dee Dee?

Ash: larga historia, hola Kenny

Kenny: hola Ash

Dawn: Kenny, te presento a nuestros amigos de Kalos: ella es Serena, él es Clemont y ella es su hermana Bonnie

Kenny: hola

Ash: ¿y que te trae a Kalos, Kenny?

Kenny: pues varias cosas, pero vine por algo en especifico

Dawn: ¿y qué es eso?

Kenny: lo sabrás pronto

Clemont: eres de Sinnoh ¿verdad?

Kenny: ¿Cómo lo supiste?

Clemont – Serena – Bonnie: tu acento es el mismo que el de Dawn

Kenny: (T_T) todos me dicen lo mismo por el acento

Dawn: (sacando su estuche) mira, tengo tres listones

Kenny: wow sabes, conocí a una chica que ya tenía los cinco listones… estaba loca

Dawn: así que los cinco listones… vaya que tengo competencia

Kenny estaba feliz por el hecho de haberse encontrado a Dawn, él estaba a punto de decirle que quería hablar con ella en privado pero…

Ash: ¡oye Kenny, que te parece una batalla!

Clemont: sería interesante, así podríamos ver pokémon de Sinnoh

Kenny: pero…

Dawn: ¡oye, esa es una buena idea!

Serena: ¡que sea una batalla de tres contra tres!

Kenny: (resignándose) de acuerdo

Todos salieron al campo de batalla ubicado en las afueras del centro pokémon, Kenny y Ash se posicionaron al mismo tiempo que estaba nevando

Kenny: yo iré primero (lanzando una pokeball)

Ash: (con pokeball en mano) bien Kenny en ese caso (lanza una pokeball)

De la pokeball de Kenny aparece empoleon y de la de Ash aparece riolu

Serena: ¡increíble! Esa será la primera batalla de riolu

Bonnie: pero, no creen que todavía es muy pequeño como para que luche

Dawn: no, conozco a Ash. Estoy seguro que tiene un as bajo la manga

Kenny: {bien Abril, voy a demostrar mi fuerza como me dijiste} ¡empoleon usa hidrobomba!

Ash: ¡riolu usa onda vacío!

Riolu rápidamente crea una onda de energía que lanza directo a empoleon golpeándolo directamente, este logra saltar y esquiva el hidrobomba

Kenny: ¡wow tu riolu es muy rápido!

La distracción de Kenny por estar apreciando a riolu hiso que no viera que riolu usara patada ígnea sobre empoleon haciéndolo retroceder

Ash: ¡bien echo riolu!

Riolu se pone feliz por la felicitación de Ash. Kenny ordena de nuevo a empoleon usar hidrobomba pero riolu vuelve a usar onda vacío y como es un movimiento de prioridad este ataca primero dejando a empoleon debilitado

Dawn: wow ese riolu es muy fuerte

Bonnie: pues, ese riolu se lo entrego Korrina. ¿Creen que tenga que ver algo eso?

Clemont: puede que el linaje de los lucario que usa Gurkinn y Korrina estén criados de esa forma, para que sean fuertes desde que son pequeños

Kenny: (guardando a empoleon) ese riolu es muy fuerte, pero se cómo vencerlo

Kenny lanza una pokeball de la que sale alakazam

Kenny: ¡alakazam usa poder psíquico!

Ash: ¡riolu usa onda vacío!

Riolu vuelve a usar onda vacío y luego a gran velocidad esquiva el poder psíquico de alakazam, riolu ataca por la espalda con patada ígnea

Ash: ¡riolu usa puño bala!

Riolu vuelve a atacar y como era movimiento prioritario este ataca primero dejando a alakazam debilitado

Kenny: {ese riolu usa puro movimientos prioritarios} (guardando a alakazam) ¡voy a vencer a ese riolu como sea!

Kenny lanza a breloom y da la orden de usar esporas, esta vez riolu no pudo esquivar el ataque

Kenny: bien, ¡breloom usa bomba germen!

Breloom empieza a crear varias semillas que lanza hacia riolu y este como estaba dormido no logra esquivarlo, Kenny aprovecho la situación y ordeno a breloom seguir atacando hasta que riolu cayó debilitado

Ash: (guardando a riolu) lo hiciste bien amigo

Ash lanza una pokeball de la que sale espeon

Kenny: ¡breloom usa toxico!

Breloom usa toxico pero al caer sobre espeon e intentar envenenarlo, el cuerpo de espeon brilla y breloom es quien resulta envenenado

Kenny: ¡¿qué, pero cómo?!

Ash: eso se debe a la habilidad espejo mágico de espeon ¡espeon usa poder psíquico!

Espeon ataca lanzando un potente rayo psíquico dejando a breloom debilitado de un golpe. Kenny guardaba a breloom mientras que por su cabeza pasaba "en que estoy fallando" espeon se fue a lado de Ash y este empezó a acariciarle mientras le decía "buen trabajo amigo"

Serena: se imaginan si el riolu de Ash evolucionase a lucario, sería demasiado fuerte

Clemont: tienes razón, ese riolu es muy fuerte ya estando así como esta

Dawn: si, ese riolu le será de gran ayuda en la liga

Ash: oye Kenny, buena batalla

Kenny: si… buena batalla

Kenny estaba a punto de volver a decirle a Dawn para hablar a solas pero varios chicos aparecen y empiezan a amontonarse

Chico 1: ¡oh hermosa Serena, por favor quiero tomarme una foto contigo!

Chico 2: ¡Serena, Serena, dame tu autógrafo!

Ash y Clemont estaban ya a punto de sacar a sus pokémon, pero todos los chicos caen rostizados por poder eléctrico. Dawn había sacado a ampharos y este electrocuto a todos dejando noqueados a los chicos

Kenny: (O_O) que fue eso

Ash: larga historia

Kenny de nuevo estaba a punto de decirle a Dawn para hablar a solas pero como si Arceus odiase al muchacho unas chicas aparecen y rodean a Ash

Chica 1: ¡tú eres Ash Ketchum!

Chica 2: ¡eres el que venció a los pokémon legendarios de Tobías!

Chica 3: ¡también el que siempre llega a los top en las ligas!

Ash estaba muy confundido por lo que pasaba, Serena y Dawn empezaron a fulminar con la mirada a todas las chicas pero ella no hacía caso. Más chicas empezaron a rodear a Ash así que un noibat y un hawlucha aparecieron y cada uno cogió uno de los brazos de Ash y se lo empezaron a llevar, Dawn y Serena se iban detrás de sus pokémon y cuando las chicas empezaban a perseguir a Ash, Dawn uso a ampharos para electrocutar a las chicas y Serena a fennekin para que use lanzallamas. Clemont y Bonnie empezaban a perseguir al trio dejando a Kenny solo

Kenny: (O_O) que es lo que acaba de pasar

Todo el grupo termino cerca de un cristal muy extraño de color rosado, en ella habían dos personas hablando. Uno de ellos tenía el pelo blanco y un traje muy elegante y el otro tenía el cabello purpura

¿?: sabes Paul, tengo el presentimiento de que el secreto de la megaevolucion, tiene que ver con este extraño cristal. Hace unos días vine a este lugar y la piedra activadora empezó a brillar justo a las 8 de la noche

Paul: eso es interesante, sabes Steven, me alegro de conocerte. Si no fuera por ti, no hubiera podido entender más sobre la megaevolucion

Ash: ¡Paul!

Paul: (volteándose) ¡Ash… Dawn…! ¡pero que!

Ash: ¿Steven?

Aquellas personas eran Steven Stone, el campeón de Hoenn, tenía un broche en su saco que tenía una piedra activadora [la misma ropa que en el remake]. Paul llevaba su típico traje pero tenía un aro blanco en su muñeca con una piedra activadora

Ash: vaya, no esperaba verlos por aquí

Dawn: Paul, ¿estas viajando con Kenny?

Paul: (enojado) ¡Kenny! ¡¿ese sujeto está aquí?!

Entonces Paul empieza a explicar que a Kenny se lo paraba encontrado a cada rato, también el resto del grupo se empieza a presentar

Ash: así que estas aprendiendo sobre la megaevolucion

Steven: conocí a Paul hace uno días, tuvimos una batalla y termino en empate. Luego de eso el me pidió viajar conmigo para aprender más sobre la megaevolucion

Ash: (enseñando el aro azul) yo también estoy aprendiendo sobre la megaevolucion

Dawn: (enseñando su collar) yo también

Steven: interesante (enseña un cofre) miren

Steven saca del cofre una mega-piedra, y todos quedaron sorprendidos al verla

Steven: yo aún no sé de qué pokémon pertenece. Pensaba dársela a Paul pero… al ver que ustedes también conocen sobre la megaevolucion, será mejor que me ponga a pensar

Dawn: y porque mejor no hace que peleen por ella

Paul: por mí, bien. Yo lucharía por la megapiedra

Ash: yo también

Steven: en ese caso, vayamos a un lugar apropiado para la batalla

Todos se fueron a un lugar más adecuado para la batalla pero antes Ash hiso que sus pokémon sean curados. Luego de eso, todos se fueron a las afueras de la ciudad y Ash junto con Paul se posicionaron para la batalla

Steven: estas segura que no quieres luchar también

Dawn: no, por el momento estoy tranquila con mi ampharos

Todos empezaron a posicionarse para observar la batalla, el lugar estaba nevando y Ash junto con Paul lanzan una pokeball cada uno. Por parte de Ash sale su fletchinder y por parte de Paul sale su ursaring

Ash: ¡fletchinder usa as aéreo!

Paul: ¡ursaring usa puño trueno!

Fletchinder logra esquivar por poco el puño trueno y ataca por detrás a ursaring pero este logra esquivar con facilidad. Paul decide cambiar a ursaring y decide mandar a electivire

Paul: ¡electivire usa rayo!

Ash: ¡fletchinder esquiva rápidamente!

Los rayos de electivire son lanzados y fletchinder empieza a volar y logra esquivar con un poco de dificultad. Ash también decide guardar a fletchinder y decide mandar a pikachu

Ash: ¡bien amigo, usa cola de hierro!

Paul: ¡electivire usa demolición!

La cola de pikachu empieza a brillar al mismo tiempo que uno de los brazos de electivire brillan, ambos ataques chocan haciendo que ambos pokémon retrocedan

Paul: tu pikachu se ah vuelto muy fuerte

Ash: lo mismo digo

Ambos pokémon se vuelven a lanzar con los mismos ataques pero antes que electivire logre golpear a pikachu, este usa su cola y salta para luego efectuar el ataque, esto hace a electivire retroceder y Ash da la orden de seguir con el ataque aprovechando la situación. Pikachu empieza a atacar usando cola de hierro pero en un momento electivire reacciona y agarra la cola de pikachu y lo lanza por los aires para finalmente caer sobre la nieve

Ash: ¡¿pikachu estas bien?!

Pikachu se levanta como si nada y se lanza de nuevo al ataque pero esta vez usando ataque rápido al mismo tiempo que eletivire se lanza y usa giga impacto. Ambos pokémon chocan y pikachu cae debilitado pero dejando a electivire muy cansado. Ash se acerca a pikachu a recogerlo

Paul: tengo que aceptarlo, tu pikachu se ha vuelto muy fuerte

Ash: es porque entrenamos duro

Ash lanza una pokeball de la que sale froakie, todos empezaron a mirar a Ash como si quisieran decir "has perdido el juicio o que"

Ash: ¡usa púas toxicas!

Froakie crea una esfera de sus manos que lanza directo hacia el cielo y de estas varias puas caen en el campo de Paul

Paul: interesante maniobra ¡electivire usa trueno!

Electivire lanza el ataque pero froakie usa doble equipo y evita el ataque de electivire, froakie se empieza a acercar mientras se empezaba a multiplicar y usa hidropulso y el golpe deja debilitado a electivire. Paul guarda a electivirie y este envía a aggron, todos quedaron sorprendidos al ver a aggron

Ash: ¿acaso lo que tiene en su cuello…?

Paul: sorprendido

Aggron tenía en su cuello un collar y este tenía una mega-piedra incrustada

Paul: no voy a usar la mega-evolucion si eso es lo que piensas ¡aggron usa garra de metal!

Las garras de aggron empezaron a brillar y este se lanza hacia froakie pero este logra esquivar el ataque

Ash: ¡froakie usa ida y vuelta!

El cuerpo de froakie empieza a tener un leve brillo verde y se lanza a embestir a aggron, un rayo rojo atrapa a froakie y este es guardado en su pokeball y Ash lanza la pokeball de riolu

Ash: ¡riolu usa onda vacío!

Riolu rápidamente se mueve y lanza una onda que golpea a aggron haciéndolo retroceder y para después saltar y usar patada ígnea sobre su pecho tumbándolo en el proceso

Paul: (sorprendido) ¡wow ese riolu es demasiado fuerte!

Ash: me lo están diciendo muy seguido hoy día ¡usa agilidad!

Aggron se levanta y usa eco metálico mientras que riolu estaba usando agilidad, el eco metálico de aggron le bajo la defensa especial de riolu

Ash: ¡usa patada ígnea!

Paul: ¡usa foco resplandor!

Riolu salta y sus piernas estaban envueltas en llamas pero al estar cerca de aggron, este lanza el potente rayo de su boca y de esa forma lanzando a riolu por los aires para que caiga en la nieve

Paul: ¡aggron usa garra de metal!

Aggron vuelve a lanzarse a atacar a riolu mientras sus garras empezaban a brillar pero riolu reacciona a último minuto y empieza a rodar evitando el ataque de aggron y haciendo que sus garras queden incrustadas en el suelo y enganchándose en el proceso

Ash: ¡bien riolu, ahora usa patada ígnea!

Una de las piernas de riolu se envuelve en llamas y de esa forma golpea a aggron, el impacto hace que las garras de aggron se desenganchen del suelo

Ash: ¡riolu usa onda vacío!

Riolu vuelve a lanzar las ondas hacia aggron y este vuelve a recibir el golpe, riolu se lanza y usa patada ígnea pero aggron vuelve a usar foco resplandor. Los ataques de ambos pokémon se efectúan pero ambos pokémon caen debilitados. Ambos entrenadores guardan a sus pokémon

Paul: (con pokeball en mano) has mejorado mucho, en este punto creo que las cosas se pondrán más interesantes

Paul lanza su pokeball de la que sale honchkrow y Ash lanza su pokeball de la que sale fletchinder

Ash: ¡fletchinder usa fuego fatuo!

Paul: ¡honchkrow esquiva y usa tajo umbrío!

Honchkrow logra esquivar el ataque de fletchinder y rápidamente golpea con tajo umbrío, ese fue un ataque de golpe crítico, honchkrow usa pulso umbrío golpeando a fletchinder y para luego volver a usar tajo umbrío pero en ese momento el cuerpo de fletchinder se envuelve en llamas y rápidamente enviste a honchkrow

Ash: ¡fletchinder no dejaremos que honchkrow vuelva a tener control! ¡usa viento afín!

Fletchinder empieza a mover las alas con mucha fuerza el mismo tiempo que empieza a elevarse, empezó a crear una gran ráfaga de viento a su favor y uso nitrocarga y debido a la gran velocidad que adquirió, golpeo a honchkrow directamente

Paul: ¡honchkrow, usaremos el viento afín a nuestro favor!

Honchkrow empieza a tomar vuelo hacia la dirección del viento y empieza a perseguir a fletchinder, honchkrow usa bola sombra y logra impactar a fletchinder dejándolo en muy mal estado

Paul: ¡acabalo con tajo umbrío!

Ash: ¡usa respiro!

Fletchinder mueve las alas y varias plumas brillantes empiezan a rodear su cuerpo de esa forma recuperando salud, fletchinder se lanza a honchkrow y usa as aéreo golpeando directamente a honchkrow y de esa forma evitando el tajo umbrío

Ash: ¡fletchinder, vuelve a la dirección del viento y usa nitrocarga!

Fletchinder se va a la dirección del viento creado por su técnica y su cuerpo se envuelve en llamas y se lanza con gran velocidad a embestir a honchkrow dejándolo debilitado en el proceso. Paul guarda a honchkrow y lanza a torterra pero debido a las púas toxicas de froakie, este cae envenenado

Paul: ¡torterra usa roca afilada!

Varias rocas empiezan a rodear a torterra y estas son lanzadas hacia fletchinder pero debido a que aún volaba en la dirección del viento, este pudo maniobrar en el aire y lograr esquivar el ataque. Fletchinder se lanza para usar as aéreo dándole un buen golpe, en ese momento el viento creado por fletchinder cesa

Ash: ¡fletchinder usa fuego fatuo!

Paul: ¡usa planta feroz!

Varias raíces empiezan a salir de la tierra y están se lanzan hacia fletchinder, este no hace fuego fatuo y decide empezar a volar para intentar esquivar pero una de las raíces logra atraparlo y lo lanza hacia el suelo. Torterra usa roca afilada contra fletchinder y este es golpeado directamente dejándolo debilitado

Ash: (guardando a fletchinder) su torterra se ha vuelto muy fuerte

Paul: tú tampoco lo haces nada mal

Ash: (con pokeball en mano) te voy a demostrar más cosas que aprendí

Ash lanza la pokeball de bulbasaur, el pequeño pokémon de planta estaba frente al imponente pokémon que también es de tipo planta

Paul: ¡torterra usa lluevehojas!

Ash: ¡bulbasaur usa hojas navaja!

Los ataques de ambos pokémon de planta chocaron pero el lluevehojas fue más poderoso y esto fue un golpe directo para bulbasaur

Ash: ¡bulbasaur usa bomba lodo!

Paul: ¡intercéptalo con roca afilada!

Bulbasaur lanza el ataque pero las rocas afiladas golpean a la bomba lodo y de paso también golpean a bulbasaur

Ash: ¡¿estas bien bulbasaur?!

Bulbasaur se empieza a levantar un poco adolorido pero decidido, bulbasaur empieza a usar danza pétalo pero torterra usa planta feroz y vuelve a golpear a bulbasaur dejándolo muy débil. Bulbasaur se empieza a levantar y mira a torterra directo a los ojos, se dio cuenta que el poder de torterra era superior y no podía ganarle en su estado actual. Bulbasaur siempre le fue fiel a Ash y no quería defraudarlo así que para vencer a torterra tuvo que tragarse su orgullo y hacer algo que pensó que nunca lo iba a hacer en toda su vida. El cuerpo de bulbasaur empezó a brillar, esto dejo a muchos sorprendidos pero el más sorprendido era Ash pues él sabía que bulbasaur había decidido desde hace mucho que no quería evolucionar. Bulbasaur cambio de forma y ahora era un ivysaur

Ash: pero… pero…

Ivysaur miro a Ash y le dio una seña de que ya no importaba, y que siguiera con la batalla

Ash: bien, si esa es tu decisión (revisando la pokedex) ¡ivysaur usa pantalla de luz!

El cuerpo de ivysaur empieza a brillar al mismo tiempo que torterra usa hiperrayo. El ataque de torterra no fue sentido de gran manera por ivysaur debido a la pantalla de luz formada por ivysaur

Ash: ¡ivysaur es tu oportunidad, usa bomba lodo!

Ivysaur lanza la bomba lodo hacia torterra y ese fue un golpe directo. Ash estaba sorprendido pues torterra estaba envenenado por las púas toxicas de froakie pero este aun resistía

Ash: entreno a torterra muy bien ¡ivysaur vuelve a usar…!

Ash no termino de hablar pues torterra cae debilitado, una parte de que haya caído es debido a los golpes y otra debido a que el veneno pudo con él. Paul guarda a torterra y lanza la pokeball de weavile al aire y este sale también en el aire, pero antes que este logre tocar tierra…

Paul: ¡usa canto helado y cúbrete con el hielo!

Weavile se cubre con el hielo y toca tierra, las púas toxicas hacen su efecto pero weavile no es afectado por que estaba cubierto de hielo. Weavile rompe el hielo pero lo lanza a gran presión y varios trozos de hielo empiezan a caer en dirección de ivysaur pero este usando sus lianas logra desviar los trozos de hielo

Paul: interesante que este nevando en este momento

Ash: ¿ah?

Paul: ¡usa ventisca!

El weavile de Paul lanza un potente ventisca que fue sentido por todos los presentes, ivysaur no pudo esquivar el ataque y cae debilitado. Ash guarda a ivysaur mientras le agradecia el esfuerzo de haber evolucionado y lanza la pokeball de froakie

Ash: ¡froakie usa doble equipo!

Paul: ¡vuelve a usar ventisca!

La ventisca de weavile empieza a golpear a todos los clones de froakie pero vio que todos los que logro atacar no era el verdadero, esto dejo sorprendido a weavile y a Paul. De la nieve sale froakie y usa hidropulso directamente sobre weavile

Ash: en el momento en que froakie uso doble equipo, este se escondió dentro de la nieve sin ser visto

Paul: eso lo explica ¡weavile usa canto helado!

Weavile usa canto helado pero froakie vuelve a multiplicarse y con mucha velocidad empieza a esquivar los trozos de hielo, para luego volver a usar hidropulso pero justo en el momento en que hidropulso iba a chocar, weavile usa ventisca haciendo que los clones de froakie desaparezcan y mandar por los aires al verdadero, estando en los aires el cuerpo de froakie empieza a brillar y cae en el suelo con estilo con una nueva forma

Ash: (sorprendido y sacando la pokedex) "Frogadier: puede lanzar piedras envueltas en burbujas con tal puntería, que acierta latas vacías a 30 metros de distancia" ¡increíble!

Frogadier a gran velocidad da un salto y usa pulso umbrio al mismo tiempo que weavile usa ventisca. Frogadier crea una pequeña esfera negra y la empieza a lanzar al suelo y luego a varias direcciones y cuando el ataque de weavile termino y tambien de que el humo se haya disipado, se vio a Frogadier usando hidropulso directo a weavile pero weavile logro esquivar con facilidad

Ash: wow Frogadier tiene una muy buena velocidad

Paul: si, pero eso no quiere decir que él pueda derrotar a weavile

Frogadier seguía engañando a weavile y justo en un momento en el que frogadier pisa la nieve, weavile usa rayo de hielo y congela las piernas de frogadier para luego congelar sus brazos, en ese momento weavile empieza a atacar a frogadier usando garra de metal y de esa forma venciéndolo

Paul: que te dije

Ash: (guardando a frogadier) de acuerdo, me deje llevar. Pero aún me queda un pokémon y no voy a parar hasta derrotarte

Ash lanza su última pokeball que era la de espeon. Paul ordena a weavile usar tajo umbrío pero antes que llegue a atacar a espeon, este usa poder oculto y al ser un poder oculto de tipo fuego logra darle un fuerte golpe dejándolo algo aturdido

Ash: ¡bien espeon, usa doble pantalla!

El cuerpo de espeon empieza a brillar y este logra usar las técnicas de la pantalla de luz y reflejo

Paul: ¡weavile usa ventisca!

Ash: ¡espeon usa brillo mágico!

Espeon fue quien logro atacar primero y usando el ataque de tipo hada logra derrotar a weavile

Paul: (guardando a weavile) Ash, tu nivel ha mejorado bastante

Ash: claro, eh entrenado muy duro, además está el hecho de que quiero ser el campeón de Kalos

Paul lanza su última pokeball de la que sale ursaring y las púas toxicas hacen su efecto, envenenan a ursaring pero este debido a su habilidad agallas, su poder de ataque aumenta considerablemente

Paul: ¡ursaring usa brazo martillo!

Ursaring ataca directamente a espeon pero este logra esquivar el ataque y usa poder psíquico lanzando un gran rayo psíquico golpeando fuertemente a ursaring. Espeon vuelve a usar poder psíquico pero ursaring logra usar demolición y de esa forma destruye las pantallas creadas por espeon

Ash: ¡espeon usa poder psíquico!

Paul: ¡ursaring usa hiperrayo!

Ambos pokémon lanzan sus ataques pero chocan y crean una gran explosión y al momento de que el humo de la explosión se halla disipado, espeon y ursaring caen debilitados terminando la batalla en un empate

Ash: buena batalla Paul

Paul: lo mismo digo

Ambos entrenadores empezaron a guardar a sus pokémon y Steven se acercó y observo a ambos entrenadores

Steven: fue una batalla muy pareja pero Ash demostró tener más lazos con sus pokémon. Paul, si quieres efectuar una mega-evolución bien hecha, tienes que tener lazos más fuertes con tus pokémon y Ash lo demostró haciendo que dos de sus pokémon evolucionases. (dándole el cofre a Ash) ten, te lo mereces

Ash: (cogiendo la mega-piedra) gracias, ahora veré a que pokémon le corresponde la mega-piedra

Paul: bien Ash, espero volver a verte

Ash: ¿qué, ya te vas?

Paul: aún tengo que controlar la mega-evolución de aggron. Él se vuelve loco al momento de mega-evolucionar

Ash: de acuerdo, en ese caso ten suerte

Ambos entrenadores se despidieron y Paul se fue del lugar, Steven también se despidió y le dijo a Ash que cuando sepa de que pokémon le pertenece la mega-piedra, que lo llame y le diga. Todo el grupo estaba en el centro pokémon, todos estaban tomando algo caliente debido a esa batalla en plena nieve al mismo tiempo que todos los pokémon de Ash están al cuidado de la enfermera Joy debido a la intensa batalla

Ash: (observando la mega-piedra) me pregunto a que pokémon le pertenecerá

Bonnie: tienes muchos pokémon, quizás a uno le pertenezca

Ash: puede ser

Ash siguió mirando la extraña mega-piedra hasta que dos chicas aparecieron al frente de Ash

¿?: tú eres Ash Ketchum, ¿verdad?

Ash: si, ¿por?

¿?: nosotras sabemos de tu trayectoria durante las ligas

¿?: fue impresionante cuando venciste a los pokémon legendarios de Tobías

¿?: lastima que no llegaste a tiempo para seguir en la liga Unova

Ambas chicas le seguían haciendo la conversación a Ash, Dawn y Serena se levantaron

Dawn: ¿ustedes quiénes son?

¿?: me llamo Martha

¿?: y yo Sandra

Serena: ¿y que quieren con Ash?

Martha: (emocionada) queremos que salga con nosotras

Sandra: (emocionada) lo admiramos mucho, es un gran entrenador

Martha: (emocionada) un entrenador de un gran futuro prometedor

Dawn: ¡eso no les da derecho a acosarlo!

Serena: ¡así que déjenlo en paz!

Las cuatro chicas empezaron a discutir mientras que todos veían la escena con cara O_O pasaron varios minutos y las chicas seguían discutiendo hasta que Martha vio el estuche de Dawn sobre la mesa

Martha: así que eres coordinadora

Dawn: si ¿y?

Sandra: el concurso de esta ciudad es de parejas. Que les parece si…

Dawn – Serena: ¡de acuerdo!

Las cuatro chicas acordaron de que si en el concurso Dawn y Serena ganaban, Martha y Sandra dejarían de acosar a Ash pero si Martha y Sandra ganaban, ellas saldrían con él. Luego de que Martha y Sandra se habían ido

Ash: (-_-) ¿por qué me tienen que usar como trofeo?

Dawn: lo hacemos por tu bien

Serena: de esa forma, ellas no te van a acosar

Bonnie: (-_-) Serena, te das cuenta que tienes que entrenar para el concurso

Serena: ¡lo había olvidado!

Dawn: no te preocupes, yo te voy a ayudar

De esa forma, Dawn y Serena empezaron a planear todas las combinaciones posibles para poder hacer una muy buena presentación

CONTINUARA

**Bueno, ahora que saben que Paul tiene a un mega-aggron muy pronto volverá y se hará una batalla de megas entre Ash y Paul. Steven es obvio que volverá a aparecer y su mega-metagross destruirá todo lo que encuentre a su alrededor. Ahora que bulbasaur evoluciono, pues Ash en el futuro tendrá los mismos pokémon que usa Rojo en los juegos y también su equipo para Kalos ya está casi terminado. La mega-piedra de Ash tiene que ver con una de las nuevas mega-piedras del remake  
Pd: el fletchinder de Ash tiene la habilidad alas vendaval **


	40. Chapter 40

CAPITULO 40: LA COMBINACIÓN PERFECTA

Ha pasado un día desde el incidente en el que Dawn y Serena decidieron entrar en el concurso. En ese momento ambas estaban entrenando en el patio del centro pokémon

Serena: ¡fennekin usa lanzallamas!

Dawn: ¡piplup usa remolino!

Ambos ataques chocaron y el fuego empezó a rodear el agua pero al final el fuego se disipo debido a la gran cantidad de agua que se había formado

Dawn: tenemos que perfeccionar esto

Serena: si, pero… a quien usaremos en la ronda de batalla

Dawn: mmm (con una pokeball en mano) ampharos por el momento es la mejor opción que hay

Dawn lanza la pokeball de ampharos y Serena saca lanza la de rhyhorn, ampharos quedo mirando a rhyhorn y le dio la espalda

Dawn: este… creo que ampharos nada más le gusta trabajar con mis pokémon

Serena: no, ampharos es una de las mejores opciones

Rhyhorn se acerca a ampharos pero por accidente le pisa la cola, ampharos se enoja y usa onda certera contra rhyhorn pero este esquiva y la esfera de energía se va volando del lugar

Dawn – Serena: ¿a dónde crees que se valla esa cosa?

Justo en ese momento, Kenny estaba pasando por el lugar pues estaba buscando a Dawn, pero lo único que encuentra fue la esfera del ataque onda certera que choca con el mandándolo por los aires lejos del lugar. Volviendo con Dawn y Serena, ambas sacaron a todos sus pokémon para ver con quien pueden trabajar

Dawn: haber, piplup ira a la ronda de presentación. Descartemos a ampharos pues no quiere trabajar, ahora quedan hawlucha, togekiss, buneary y mamoswine

Serena: por mi lado, nada más me queda a noibat, rhyhorn y eevee

Todos los pokémon se miraban y se alegraban pues se habían vuelto buenos amigos, pero buneary y eevee ni se querían mirar a la cara. En ese momento llegan Ash, Clemont y Bonnie pero eevee y buneary al ver a pikachu, estas se lanzan contra el haciendo que Ash caiga en el proceso debido a que pikachu estaba en su cabeza

Ash: oigan, tengan más cui…

Ash no pudo terminar de hablar pues aparecen dos pikachus que por la forma de su cola se supo que eran pikachus hembras, todos quedaron mirando de forma curiosa y de la nada ambas pikachus empiezan a abrazar al pikachu de Ash. Eevee y buneary estaban a punto de atacar pero justo en el momento aparecen dos chicas en la escena diciendo "pikachu, ven conmigo" todos levantan la mirada y vieron que eran Martha y Sandra

Martha: hola, creo que ya conocen a pikachu

Sandra: (acariciando a su pikachu) ¿son muy bonitos, verdad?

Ash: es la primera vez que veo a dos pikachus hembras juntas

En eso ambas pikachus saltan y vuelven a abrazar a pikachu, esto hace que eevee y buneary y empiecen una conversación entre ellas

Buneary: no podemos dejar que esas dittos se acerquen a pikachu

Eevee: tienes razón, hay que alejarlas

Buneary: que te parece una tregua, por el momento claro

Eevee: está bien, todo sea por el bien de pikachu

Buneary: en ese caso, tu solo has lo que yo te diga, confía en mi

Buneary usa rayo de hielo hacia el cielo creando una especie de esfera que aún no se vuelve un sólido echo de hielo para luego dar una señal a eevee, eevee entendiendo a lo que se refería, usa bola sombra hacia la esfera y esta explota haciendo que varios trozos de hielo cubiertos de la energía del poder de bola sombra caigan sobre las pikachus pero en vista que Ash y pikachu también estaban en la zona de fuego, el pikachu de Ash empezó a usar cola de hierro para destrozar los trozos de hielo

Ash: ¡todas ustedes están locas! Vámonos pikachu, será mejor irnos a entrenar para cuando tengamos que enfrentarnos al gimnasio

Sandra y Martha querían irse a disculpar con Ash debido a que ambas chicas admiraban al chico, pero Dawn y Serena quedaron O_O por la combinación de ataques de buneary y eevee. Clemont también estaba sorprendido al igual que Bonnie, mientras que dedenne que estaba en su cabeza estaba boquiabierto

Clemont: esa combinación de eevee y buneary fue increíble

Bonnie: y fue muy lindo la forma del ataque

Dawn: creo que ya sabremos a quien usaremos para la segunda ronda, ¿qué te parece Serena?

Serena: si ambas hicieron eso, no puedo esperar a saber que más cosas pueden hacer ambas

Ambas chicas empezaron a planear que cosas podrían hacer con buneary y eevee, al mismo tiempo que ambas pokémon empezaron a conversar entre ellas

Eevee: (sorprendida) ¿cómo supiste que eso pasaría?

Buneary: no lo sé, solo me arriesgue e intente

Eevee: ¡pues eso fue asombroso! (mirando a Serena) creo que Serena y Dawn quieren usarnos para que luchemos en dobles. ¿Qué te parece?

Buneary: aceptare luchar a tu lado, solo para hacer que esas dittos no vuelvan a acercarse a pikachu

Eevee: concuerdo contigo, en ese caso que la tregua continúe hasta después del concurso

Buneary: me parece bien

Buneary y eevee chocan sus patas como una señal de que hacen un trato, Dawn y Serena miraban la escena y se quedaron sorprendidas

Dawn: creo que desde ahora se empezaran a llevar bien

Serena: tienes razón, tan solo míralas como chocaron sus patas

Clemont: (-_-) tengo el presentimiento que ellas nada más lo hacen por pikachu

Bonnie: (-_-) les apuesto a que cuando termine el concurso, ambas seguirán atacándose como siempre lo hacen

Dawn – Serena: ¡claro que no!

Dawn y Serena dan la orden para que vuelvan a repetir la combinación, buneary usa el rayo de hielo pero esta vez hace que la esfera este más alta y eevee lanza un potente bola sombra haciendo que choque con la esfera de hielo, varios trozos de hielo cubiertos de la energía del ataque de tipo fantasma empiezan a caer asemejándose al ataque de cometa dragón. Kenny que volvía por la zona a buscar a Dawn, tuvo que salir huyendo porque varios de esos trazos de hielo empezaron a caer cerca de donde estaba. Mientras tanto en las afueras de la ciudad, Ash y pikachu estaban en el campo cubierto de nieve sentados debajo de un árbol

Ash: creo que las perdimos

Pikachu estaba tirado en la nieve cansado pues tuvo que correr junto con Ash para perder de vista a las chicas

Ash: bueno, creo que acá podremos entrenar un poco

Ash lanza todas sus pokeball de las que salieron: frogadier, espeon, riolu, fletchinder e ivysaur. Ash miro a todos sus pokémon pero antes de que empiece el entrenamiento

Ash: oye ivysaur, ahora que evolucionaste pues… ¿existe la posibilidad de que evoluciones en un venusaur?

Ivysaur tan solo asintió con la cabeza pues ya se había resignado a evolucionar

Ash: en ese caso, ¡pongámonos a entrenar!

Ash dio la orden y todos sus pokémon empezaron a movilizarse para el entrenamiento. Pasaron varios minutos pero Ash vio dos luces muy brillantes cerca a unas montañas, esas luces eran idénticas a las luces que aparecen cuando un pokémon mega-evoluciona

Ash: ¡una batalla entre pokémon mega-evolucionados! ¡vamos a ver!

Todo el grupo empezó a correr directo hacia donde se encontraban las luces y mientras corrían, se podía ver explosiones. Cuando Ash llego se quedó impresionado pues vio a dos pokémon luchar, por la forma que estos pokémon tenían, él supo de que metagross y gyarados pueden mega-evolucionar. Pero lo que más le sorprendió fue ver a las dos personas que controlaban a los dos pokémon, mega-metagross era controlado por Steven mientras que mega-gyarados era controlado por Wallace, el mismo Wallace de la copa Wallace, uno de los mejores maestros coordinadores que hay en el mundo

Wallace: ¡gyarados usa hidrobomba!

Steven: ¡metagross usa puño bala!

Mega-gyarados estaba por atacar con un poderoso hidrobomba pero el ataque de mega-metagross era prioritario así que el puño bala golpeo duramente a mega-gyarados y este al efectuar el ataque, no pudo darle en el blanco

Steven: ¡vuelve a usar puño bala!

Mega-metagross vuelve a atacar a mega-gyarados y debido al gran poder de mega-metagross, mega-gyarados cae debilitado y vuelve a su forma original. Steven y Wallace se dieron cuenta de que Ash y sus pokémon estaban presentes

Steven: hola Ash

Ash: hola, ¡esa batalla, no sabía que metagross pudiese mega-evolucionar! ¡Wallace, tampoco sabía que gyarados podía hacerlo también!

Wallace: (riéndose) yo tampoco lo sabía… no nos vemos desde la copa Wallace de Sinnoh, verdad

Ash: si, wow es increíble verlos a ambos aquí

Steven: Wallace y yo somos amigos desde la infancia

Wallace: cuando él dijo que quería venir a investigar sobre unos extraños murales, yo también vine para hacerle compañía

Steven: entonces fue cuando ambos nos enteramos sobre la mega-evolución. Cada uno se fue por su propio camino para investigar por su cuenta, entonces fue cuando descubrí la mega-piedra que hace que metagross mega-evolucione y también la mega-piedra que te di

Wallace: aparte de haber encontrado la mega-piedra para gyarados (Wallace le enseña un anillo con la piedra activadora incrustada) encontré otra mega-piedra extraña que aún no se a que pokémon le puede pertenecer

Ash: increíble, cada día aprendo más sobre la mega-evolución

Wallace: y pues decidimos encontramos para probar la fuerza de nuestros pokémon mega-evolucionados

Ash: me pueden decir que más saben sobre la mega-evolución (enseñándoles el aro azul) yo tengo un garchomp que puede mega-evolucionar y puedo controlarlo normalmente pero quiero aprender mas

Steven: de acuerdo, en ese caso presta atención

Wallace: también te diré lo que aprendí, así que toma nota

Ash y todos sus pokémon se sentaron y empezaron a escuchar atentamente lo que ambos entrenadores le tenían que decir. Mientras tanto en el patio del centro pokémon

Dawn: ¡buneary usa golpe mareador!

Serena: ¡eevee usa ataque de arena!

Eevee usa ataque de arena sobre chespin para que este pierda la precisión y no pueda ayudar cuando bunnelby sea atacado por buneary. Esa combinación resulto ser muy buena pues chespin no pudo ayudar a bunnelby y este último término confundido debido al ataque de buneary

Clemont: (guardando a sus pokémon) eevee y buneary hacen un buen equipo

Dawn: claro que lo hacen, y mañana en el concurso ambas arrasaran con todo

Serena: mañana nosotras seremos las que ganen

Ambas chicas empezaron a reírse, pero esa era una risa como queriendo decir que nadie ni nada podrán con ellas

Clemont: (-_-) creo que ambas están tomando esto de forma personal

Bonnie: (-_-) esperemos que durante el concurso no pierdan o si no se armara un desastre

Serena: bien Dawn, ahora que eevee y buneary están listas, creo que debemos pulir las técnicas de fennekin y piplup

Dawn: tienes razón, ¡piplup usa remolino!

Serena: ¡fennekin usa lanzallamas!

Ambos pokémon empezaron a efectuar sus ataques, está bien las llamas lograron adecuarse a la gran cantidad de agua y se empezó a formar un remolino de agua y fuego pero piplup era quien estaba soportando la gran cantidad de energía que suponía ese ataque y por accidente el remolino se le escapo y este salió volando por las calles

Dawn: no te preocupes, sin piplup controlando el remolino… pues en segundos se disipara

Kenny estaba sentado en una banca pensando profundamente

Kenny: me pregunto dónde estará Dawn

En ese momento mira el remolino de agua y fuego y vio que se dirigía hacia él, Kenny salió disparado para no ser alcanzado por el potente ataque y tuvo que salir de la ciudad porque ese remolino lo siguió hasta ese punto, está claro decir que el pobre muchacho se alejó tanto que se perdió entre las montañas. Dawn y Serena seguían entrenando a piplup y fennekin y luego de varios intentos, piplup logro controlar el poder del remolino de agua y fuego, ambas chicas empezaron a ponerse felices pero su felicidad fue interrumpida por la llegada de Ash y pikachu

Ash: ¡Dawn! ¡¿a que no sabes quién va a ser uno de los jueces para el concurso de mañana?!

Dawn: ¿quién?

Ash: ¡Wallace!

Dawn – Serena: ¡Wallace!

Dawn se puso contenta pues volvería a ver a Wallace mientras que Serena por fin podría conocer a un maestro coordinador muy famoso. Pikachu estaba en la cima de un árbol debido a que se corrió hacia ese lugar para no ser acosado por eevee y buneary

Dawn: ¡volveré a ver a Wallace!

Serena: ¡y yo podre conocerlo!

Clemont: así que un maestro coordinador va a ser juez del concurso, interesante

Bonnie: ¿pero cómo lo sabes?

Ash: pues…

Ash empezó a contar como fue que perdió a Martha y Sandra y luego como vio las dos luces de la mega-evolución

Todos: ¡Wallace tiene un mega-gyarados!

Ash: si, y Steven tiene un mega-metagross

Todos: ¡Steven tiene un mega-metagross!

Ash: vi como luchaban y luego me contaron más cosas sobre la mega-evolucion. Luego Wallace me pregunto por ti y le dije que estarías en el concurso de mañana, hay fue en donde me dijo que él sería un juez

Dawn: increíble, Wallace será juez en el gran festival

Serena: en ese caso, el jurado por el momento seria: Wallace, Lisia y Valerie

Clemont: ¿cómo sabes que Valerie será juez?

Serena: lo dijo Malva el otro día en el noticiero que pasan en el holomisor

Bonnie: por lo visto, el gran festival será muy duro

Dawn: si, tendré que esforzarme mucho. Por cierto, ya tenemos nuestras combinaciones listas

Serena: ¡mañana vamos a ganar!

¿?: ¡no, si nosotras lo hacemos!

Todos miraron y vieron que eran Martha y Sandra, ambas se empezaron a acercar a Ash así que este le dio una señal a pikachu para que salte a su hombro y luego saco a frogadier y dio la orden de que use pantalla de humo, luego de que el humo se halla disipado, Ash y pikachu ya no se encontraban

Dawn: (O_O) esto es nuevo

Luego de unos minutos, todos estaban en el dormitorio del centro pokémon. Ash estaba dándoles de comer a todos sus pokémon

Ash: me pregunto qué tipo de pokémon usa la líder…

Clemont: pues… ya te enfrentaste al tipo insecto, tipo roca, tipo lucha, tipo planta, tipo eléctrico y tipo hada

Ash: en ese caso iré descartando… ¿dónde está Serena?

Dawn: se encontró con unas chicas y ellas están que le piden sus secretos sobre belleza o algo, es por todo eso de la pokevision

Bonnie: ¡se imaginan que Serena se convierta en una supermodelo!

Todos se pusieron a pensar pero Ash y Clemont les desagrado la idea. En eso llega Serena quien tenía a fennekin entre sus brazos

Serena: oigan, que les parece si más tarde salimos todos a cenar (les enseña boletos) me dieron esto y es para el restaurante de lujo

Bonnie: ¿Cómo los conseguiste?

Serena: antes de venir, el dueño del restaurante me vio y dijo que le ayude a promocionar haciendo un video y me dio esto como pago

De esa forma, cuando llego la noche todos se fueron al restaurante y sí que era un restaurante de lujo. El dueño dio las gracias a Serena por haberlo ayudado y todos se sentaron y empezaron a pedir sus platos de comida

Serena: ser famosa sí que tiene su lado bueno

Bonnie: y lo serás aún más si ganan el concurso de mañana

Serena se puso a pensar de lo que pasaría si ella llegase a ganar el concurso junto con Dawn, pasaron dos horas y todos salieron del restaurante directo al dormitorio para poder descansar. Al día siguiente, todos estaban despiertos pero había dos personas que estaban desesperadas

Dawn: ¡rápido Serena, apúrate con la plancha!

Serena: (T_T) ¡no había sacado mi vestido en mucho tiempo, tendrás que esperarte porque está demasiado arrugado!

Ash, Clemont y Bonnie estaban despiertos pero no era porque lograron despertarse luego de un buen descanso, estaban despiertos porque los gritos de desesperación de Dawn y Serena eran muy fuertes y no los dejaban dormir. Piplup y fennekin, quienes estaban fuera de sus pokeball, miraban a sus entrenadoras -_- y se ponían a pensar "porque tienen que hacer todo a última hora". Luego de tres horas de haber arreglado los vestidos, ambas se empezaron a alistar y acomodar sus peinados para que sean los adecuados para el concursos, mientras que Ash, Clemont y Bonnie estaban en el patio del centro pokémon tomando algo caliente debido al frio y a la nieve que estaba cayendo en ese momento

Ash: (temblando de frio) en Kalos hace más frio que en Sinnoh

Clemont: lo bueno, es que desde este punto bajaremos a un valle libre de nieve pero si corre un poco de frio, la mala noticia es que luego tendremos que subir de nuevo a las montañas a una ciudad en la que hace más frio aun

Bonnie: pero mira el lado bueno, la nieve es bonita

Ash: si, pero creo que voy a resfriarme

Pikachu estaba metido dentro de la ropa de Ash mientras que también tomaba algo caliente al mismo tiempo que dedenne también se había metido dentro de la ropa de Bonnie, ese día hacia más frio que el día anterior

Clemont: ya sabes que harás si Dawn y Serena pierden

Bonnie: no te preocupes Ash, si llega a pasar eso te ayudare para tu cita

Ash: si ellas pierden, empezare mi camino hacia la siguiente ciudad y si tengo que ir solo pues iré solo

Bonnie: ósea que planeas romperle el corazón a esas dos chicas

Ash: si, mi salud mental esta primero. Además ya tuve que gastar mucho dinero en un psiquiatra y no pienso volver a hacerlo

El trio siguió conversando y en eso llegaron Dawn y Serena usando su ropa de invierno al mismo tiempo que se habían cambiado de peinado, Dawn se había ondulado el cabello y Serena se había acomodado el cabello lo tenía amarrado con una cola y también unos toques en los costados de su cabello

Bonnie: se ven lindas con ese peinado

Serena: y espera vernos cambiadas con nuestros vestidos

Todos se fueron al coliseo y ambas chicas se metieron al vestidor, minutos después salieron y ambas tenían su vestido de gala. Está claro decir que Ash, Clemont y Bonnie ya las habían visto vestidas a las chicas de esa forma pero, el peinado ondulado de Dawn hacia un muy buen juego con el vestido amarillo que llevaba al mismo tiempo que el peinado de Serena se le veía muy bien con el vestido rosado. Bonnie las alagaba porque decía que ambas se veían muy hermosas pero Ash y Clemont como que se sentía que el corazón de ambos se empezó a acelerar de una forma muy extraña, a Ash al ver a Dawn vestida de esa forma y a Clemont por ver a Serena así

Serena: oigan, ¿están bien?

Dawn: se ven raros

Ash y Clemont estaban inmóviles con la mirada en blanco, piplup vio eso y uso rayo burbuja hacia la cara de los dos chicos para que reaccionen

Ash – Clemont: ¡oye que te pasa!

Bonnie: (-_-) estaban raros y no reaccionaban

Ash: oh bueno… creo que mejor nos vamos a nuestros asientos

Clemont: si, Ash tiene razón

De esa forma, ambos chicos se retiraron del lugar al mismo tiempo que Clemont uso su brazo robot para llevarse a Bonnie. Pasaron varios minutos y todos estaban sentados en las tribunas y una presentadora sale al escenario

Presentadora: ¡bienvenidos todos al concurso de ciudad Anistar! ¡¿están preparados para lo que viene?!

Todos en sus asientos empezaron a decir que si al mismo tiempo que aplaudían

Presentadora: ¡en ese caso aquí tienen una sorpresa exclusiva de este concurso!

De una plataforma aparece Lisia junto con altaria al igual que todos sus 5 pikachus vestidos con sus respectivos trajes, Lisia toma el micrófono

Lisia: ¡ahora viene la verdadera sorpresa, me es un honor presentar a uno de los mejores maestros coordinadores que existe en el mundo! ¡aquí está el maestro Wallace!

Wallace aparece en una plataforma junto a su milotic, milotic empieza a usar hidrobomba hacia el techo y al instante usa poder psíquico y empieza a darle una forma al agua, luego usa ventisca y el agua se congela para dar forma a una réplica de hielo de los dos listones que se le dará a la pareja ganadora. Todos quedaron impresionados por la gran demostración de Wallace. Luego de unas cuantas palabras que Wallace dijo, las rondas de presentaciones empezaron a dar lugar. Varias parejas empezaron a aparecer y enseñaron grandes demostraciones muy buenas que dejaron a todos impresionados, entonces toco el turno de Dawn y Serena. Dawn y Serena salieron al escenario y lanzaron a piplup y fennekin al campo

Dawn: ¡piplup usa rayo burbuja!

Serena: ¡fennekin usa poder oculto!

Piplup empieza a girar y usa rayo burbuja haciendo que las burbujas empiezan a salir disparadas por todo el campo, fennekin empieza a usar poder oculto y las esferas de energía del poder oculto empiezan a chocar con las burbujas y fennekin empieza a usar sus poderes psíquicos para que una de las esferas de energía de poder oculto entre en el interior de cada una de las burbujas. Piplup empieza a usar remolino y fennekin lanzallamas y se empieza formar el remolino de agua y fuego, este se empieza a extender y con mucha elegancia se disipa haciendo que las burbujas revienten y las esferas del poder oculto también revienten, pero la explosión del agua de las burbujas y el poder oculto hacen que todo el escenario empieza a brillar de azul por el agua y verde por el poder oculto, ese fue un poder oculto del tipo planta. Todos quedaron impresionados y aplaudieron por la presentación

Wallace: (emocionado) la última vez que te vi, supe que llegarías lejos y mírate. Ahora haces una presentación digna de final

Lisia: (emocionada) wow, Serena también tiene un gran futuro. Ella tiene material para ser modelo y también coordinadora al mismo tiempo

A ambas chicas se les puso puntuación perfecta y se fueron a los vestidores y se alegraron por lo que los jueces le dijeron, en eso suena un sonido muy familiar para Dawn que provenía desde su mochila, ella busca en su mochila y vio que era su videomisor y en ese momento supo de quien era la llamada

Hilda: ¡Dawn, felicidades! ¡estoy viendo el concurso por televisión!

Dawn: muchas gracias

Hilda: también para ti Serena, no sabía que eras muy buena en esto

Serena: gracias, aunque Dawn fue la que me enseño como es que se hace

En eso se escuchan dos fuertes gritos provenientes desde el lado de Hilda, ella puso una cara de "no, otra vez no" se vio que Hilda cae al suelo y la imagen de la llamada de pierde, segundos después se vio a dos chicas en la pantalla

Abril: ¡Dawn, Serena. Eso fue lo más increíble que pude haber visto en mi vida!

Korrina: ¡es la primera vez que veo un concurso y estoy muy impresionada, felicidades a las dos!

Dawn y Serena estaban O_O mientras en un costado de la habitación en donde estaba Hilda, Abril y Korrina, estaba Hilda en una esquina abrazando sus piernas y diciendo "voy a necesitar terapia"

Serena: no esperaba verlas a las tres

Korrina: (riéndose) nos hicimos muy buena amigas, ahora estamos en Shalour y les estoy enseñando toda la ciudad

Abril: Korrina y yo tenemos muchas cosas en común y nos hicimos amigas muy rápido

Dawn: (-_-) porque no me sorprende eso

Korrina, Hilda y Abril siguieron felicitando a Dawn y Serena por unos minutos más para luego despedirse no sin antes decirles que querían volverse a reencontrar. Mientras tanto, en el escenario Martha y Sandra usando a sus dos pikachus lograron hacer una muy buena presentación dejando a todos los jueces muy impresionados. Pasaron más presentaciones y entonces en la pantalla gigante se vio a todos los que pasan a la segunda ronda, entre ellos estaban: Dawn, Serena, Martha y Sandra

Dawn: bien, ahora nos debemos enfocar en hacer buenas combinaciones para no perder

Serena: de acuerdo, eevee ya está lista

Serena saca a eevee y Dawn a buneary para que empiezan a observar todas las batallas. Martha y Sandra en la primera ronda de batallas sacaron a: goodra y a venusaur respectivamente

Ash: wow un venusaur (saca a ivysaur) mira ivysaur, quiero que veas a venusaur luchar. Puede que aprendas algo

Ivysaur empezó a observar a venusaur en batalla. Goodra y venusaur empezaron a dar una muy buena batalla acabando con sus oponentes fácilmente. Todos quedaron impresionados por el poder de ambos pokémon, en especial eevee y buneary. Llego el turno de Dawn y Serena y sus pokémon lograron vencer a sus rivales. Pasaron varias rondas y Dawn junto con Serena lograron llegar a la final y sus oponentes serian Martha y Sandra

Presentadora: muchas parejas han luchado pero solo dos han logrado llegar a la final (enseñando los dos listones) ahora veremos quienes serán las que lleguen a obtener los listones

Ambas parejas se posicionaron en el campo y lanzaron sus pokeball para empezar la batalla

Dawn: ¡buneary usa rayo de hielo!

Serena: ¡eevee usa bola sombra!

Ambas chicas querían empezar con esa potente combinación pero sus rivales ya sabían lo que les esperaba así que…

Martha: goodra usa meteoro dragón

Goodra uso meteoro dragón y la esfera de energía golpea a la esfera de hielo, la esfera de energía del meteoro dragón destrozo a la de hielo y varios meteoros empezaron a caer sobre el campo haciendo que eevee y buneary empiecen a correr para no ser golpeadas por los meteoros

Sandra: estaban muy equivocadas si pensaron que su combinación de ataques de hielo podría acabar con nosotras ¡venusaur usa gigadrenado!

Un rayo verde sale del cuerpo de venusaur e intenta golpear a eevee y a buneary pero suerte que ambas lograr esquivar

Sandra: creo que será mejor acabar con esto rápido

Martha: ¿saben por qué escogimos a goodra y a venusaur?

Dawn – Serena: no

Martha – Sandra: ¡porque ellos son la combinación perfecta!

Sandra: ¡venusaur usa danza pétalo!

Venusaur empieza a formar una gran tormenta de pétalos que empieza a golpear a todos los pokémon presentes, eevee y buneary hacían de todo para esquivar los pétalos pero al final fueron golpeadas. Goodra tan solo se quedaba quieto recibiendo los golpes de la danza pétalo al mismo tiempo que su cuerpo empezó a brillar levemente

Martha: mi goodra tiene la habilidad herbívoro

Sandra: así que mientras venusaur ataca, goodra se fortalece

Goodra usa el ataque de terremoto haciendo que eevee y buneary empiecen a desesperarse al verse acorraladas

Martha: ¡goodra usa enfado!

Sandra: ¡vuelve a usar danza pétalo!

Goodra vuelve a fortalecerse y empieza a atacar a eevee y a buneary al mismo tiempo que también reciben el ataque de venusaur. Eevee y buneary estaban muy cansadas pero estaban dispuestas a vencer a sus rivales, ambas pokémon empiezan a brillar

Dawn – Serena: ¡¿acaso están…?!

Eevee evoluciono en sylveon y buneary evoluciono en lopunny. En el momento de que lopunny evoluciono, el collar de Dawn que tiene incrustada la piedra activadora empezó a brillar al mismo tiempo que lopunny empezó a mirar todo el coliseo como si buscara algo

Martha: no importa que hallan evolucionada ¡goodra usa terremoto!

Sandra: ¡vuelve a usar danza pétalo!

Dawn y Serena rápidamente observaron en sus respectivas pokedex los ataques nuevos que sus pokémon aprendieron

Serena: ¡yo me encargo de goodra! ¡sylveon, usa fuerza lunar!

Dawn: ¡lopunny intercepta la danza pétalo con manto espejo!

El cuerpo de lopunny empezó a brillar y se lanzó hacia la danza pétalo para luego devolver el ataque a venusaur con el doble de potencia dejándolo debilitado. La fuerza lunar de sylveon fue muy potente haciendo retroceder a goodra

Dawn: ¡lopunny usa rayo de hielo!

Serena: ¡usa bola sombra sylveon!

Ambos pokémon hicieron su combinación y varios trozos de hielo cubiertos con el poder de la bola sombra empezaron a caer sobre goodra dejándolo debilitado. Dawn y Serena ganaron el concurso y les entregaron un listón a cada una, lo curioso el listón es que son diferentes y si las juntas se pueden ver como si de un solo listón se tratase

Wallace: me sorprende verte aquí

Dawn: a mi también

Wallace: espérame en una hora en los pasillos de los vestuarios, quiero hablar contigo

Todos seguían aplaudiendo porque Dawn y Serena ganaron, luego todos empezaban a irse del coliseo y Dawn junto con Serena se habían cambiado a su ropa de invierno y también a sus peinados originales. Lopunny y sylveon al ver a pikachu se lanzaron contra él, pikachu ahora tendrá que tener más cuidado porque ambas pokémon ahora crecieron y su vida peligraba más. Pasó una hora y Dawn junto con el resto del grupo estaban esperando a Wallace como el índico

Dawn: me pregunto para que quiso que me quede

¿?: es porque vi como la piedra en tu collar brillo al mismo tiempo que lopunny empezó a buscar algo

Todos voltearon y vieron a Wallace con un cofre

Wallace: Dawn, quiero que saques a lopunny

Dawn obedeció y al hacerlo, la piedra en su collar brillo al mismo tiempo que lopunny empezó a mirar el cofre. Wallace abrió el cofre y se vio una mega-piedra

Wallace: creo que ya se de quien pertenece esta piedra (dándole el cofre a Dawn) sé que eres alguien muy responsable y te conozco bien, así que te la puedes quedar

Dawn: (aceptando el cofre) gracias… no sé qué decir

Dawn le dio la mega-piedra a lopunny y empezó a activar la mega-evolución. Una gran luz empezó a rodear a lopunny para luego esta cambiar de forma a una más delgada, con un cambio drástico en sus orejas y unas cejas en forma de "X"

Dawn: wow te ves sorprendente

Wallace: increíble… Dawn (enseñándole su anillo) yo también tengo una mega-piedra, espero algún día enfrentarme a ti

Dawn: yo también lo espero, y muchas gracias

Wallace se fue dejando al grupo observando a mega-lopunny. Pasaron varios minutos y todo el grupo había salido del coliseo, pero varios chicos estaban afuera y todos tenían fotos y pancartas de Serena

Bonnie: creo al haber ganado, la popularidad de Serena aumento

Dawn: bueno, creo que la tendremos difícil para salir, así que

Dawn lanza la pokeball de ampharos y este electrocuta a todos dejando paralizados a todos los chicos. Todos se fueron al centro pokémon a descansar y de paso también en pensar en una idea de cómo hacer que a Serena no la acosen cada vez que la ven. Pasaron las horas y ya era de noche, Wallace estaba en las montañas entrenando con su gyarados, pero Wallace empezó a escuchar un ruido como si de pasos en la nieve se tratase

Wallace: ¡¿quién anda ahí?!

De un árbol aparece alguien encapuchado a lado de un pyroar que por la forma de su pelaje, se supo que es hembra

¿?: tan solo alguien que te admira

Por la forma de su voz, se supo que era mujer y también en la capucha se vio unas gafas de cristales rojos

Wallace: ¿quién eres?

¿?: quien soy, es algo que no importa por el momento pero se quién eres Wallace, el campeón de Hoenn que decidió no aceptar el cargo por ser maestro coordinador

Wallace: ¿qué es lo que quieres?

La misteriosa mujer le enseño una cadena en su muñeca de la cual colgaba una piedra activadora y en su otra mano saco una pokeball

¿?: tan solo quiero hacer una apuesta

Wallace: ¿apuesta?

¿?: apostaremos la piedra activadora y también la mega-piedra

La mujer lanza su pokeball de la que sale un charizard que tenía una mega-piedra incrustada con un guante en una de sus manos, esa es una charizardita pero a diferencia de la charizardita negra que tiene el charizard de Calem, esta charizardita es de color naranja

¿?: así que, ¿qué dices?

Wallace: estás loca

Wallace se dio la vuelta pero una mujer de traje negro con un casco muy extraño aparece y le impide el paso

¿?: ella es mi amiga Essentia, y creo que no le gustara que te vallas

Al día siguiente, todo el grupo estaba desayunando en la cafetería del centro pokémon

Ash: bien, hoy tendré mi siguiente medalla y estoy preparado para conseguirla

Serena: pues…

Serena es interrumpida por el sonido del holomisor, ella lo saca y aparece Malva para dar las noticias

Malva: ¡noticia de último minuto!, el maestro coordinador Wallace está desaparecido

CONTINUARA

**Ahora que Dawn tiene su mega-lopunny y Serena tiene a un sylveon, ambas pokémon seguirán matándose por conseguir la atención de pikachu pero de forma más salvaje xD. Si hubiesen anunciado a mega-milotic (yo estoy que hago todo tipo de rituales giratinaicos para que gamefreak anuncie a mega-milotic) ese sería el mega de Wallace pero como nunca lo hicieron (T_T) y en vista que Wallace tiene un gyarados en el juego, hice que su mega sea ese y también por razones por la cual también cierto personaje tiene un mega-gyarados. Creo que ya saben que en algún momento en la historia, mega-charizard X y mega-charizard Y se enfrentaran y no, no será el mega-charizard X de Calem quien se enfrente**


	41. Chapter 41

CAPITULO 41: LA SÉPTIMA MEDALLA Y EL NUEVO INTEGRANTE

Han pasado unos minutos desde que se anunció por el holomisor que Wallace desapareció. Todos estaban en la mesa discutiendo de lo que pudo haber pasado

Bonnie: quizás… Wallace decidió tomarse un descanso. Ya saben, puede que quiera descansar y se tomó los días sin que nadie sepa nada

Dawn: eso tiene sentido, puede que sea eso

Todos se pusieron a pensar en lo que Bonnie dijo y pues como que tomaron que eso fue lo que paso así que decidieron cambiar de tema

Clemont: por cierto Ash, ¿ya sabes que pokémon usaras en el gimnasio?

Ash: la verdad es que no. Ya veré que hare cuando tenga al líder al frente… oigan, ¿han visto a pikachu?

Todos empezaron a mirar alrededor y no vieron a pikachu, estaban todos los pokémon del grupo desayunando pero…

Dawn: ¡¿dónde está lopunny?!

Serena: ¡tampoco esta sylveon!

En eso se escucha una fuerte explosión proveniente del patio del centro pokémon. Todos salieron y vieron a lopunny y a sylveon luchando entre si mientras que pikachu estaba en la cima de un árbol temblando de miedo

Ash: demonios, porque tiene que suceder esto

Lopunny y sylveon estaban que tenían una batalla digna de final de la liga pokémon así que Dawn tuvo que lanzar la pokeball de ampharos para que este electrocute a ambas pokémon y de esa forma se tranquilizaron, Dawn le agradecía a ampharos por la acción pero este le toco el brazo y le dio una mediana descarga, luego de eso se metió a su pokeball por sí solo. Pikachu al verse salvado baja del árbol y se va al hombro de Ash mientras que Dawn y Serena guardaban a sus pokémon

Clemont: ahora que han evolucionado, las batallas que tengan ellas serán más salvajes

Bonnie: y ocasionaran más daños

Ash: (-_-) también mataran a pikachu un día de estos

Dawn: lo siento, intentare hacer lo posible para que lopunny no haga más daño

Serena: yo también hare todo lo posible para que sylveon no haga daño

Luego de ese incidente en el que pikachu estaba siendo tratado como trofeo, todos volvieron a desayunar. Pasaron los minutos y todos estaban por salir del centro pokémon pero vieron que Serena estaba con unas gafas negras a punto de ponérselas

Ash: ¿y eso?

Serena: bueno, como tengo un traje diferente al que siempre uso, y con estas gafas. Espero que nadie me reconozca por las calles

Todos empezaron a caminar por las frías calles de la ciudad, lo que dijo Serena era cierto pues nadie la reconocía usando esas gafas así que el grupo ya no se tenía que preocupar por que varios chicos intentes acosar al grupo. Pasaron varios minutos y el grupo llego al frente de un edificio que en el cartel decía "gimnasio de ciudad Anistar" Ash estaba emocionado por el hecho de que se enfrentaría al líder pero cuando todos entraron

Ash: (O_O) ¡¿dónde está el líder?! ¡¿dónde está el campo de batalla?!

Todos estaban sorprendidos pues nada mas había una pequeña habitación con unas ventanas, nadie se podía explicar que es lo que estaba pasando. Luego de unos minutos una mujer de cabello morado muy extraño aparece en el lugar, su cuerpo estaba cubierto por una capa algo extraña de color blanco. La mujer había entrado por la puerta principal del gimnasio

¿?: disculpen, ¿pero que quieren?

Ash: vine a buscar al líder del gimnasio pero…

¿?: con que de eso se trata, me llamo Olympia y yo soy la líder

Ash: yo soy Ash, pero… (mirando al rededor) como se supone que lucharemos

Olympia: (empezándose a reír) ves ese tapete en el centro de la habitación, camina hasta allá

Ash obedece y camina hacia donde Olympia le indico, todos los muros de la habitación empezaron a separarse y una gran luz ilumina el lugar para luego ver que todos están en una especie de esfera cuyo alrededor estaba adornados con estrellas e imágenes de varios cometas pasando

Ash: esto es increíble

Serena: esto es hermoso

Dawn: es le primera vez que veo algo así en mi vida

Clemont: pero… ¿cómo es posible todo esto?

Bonnie: acaso… es magia

Olympia se empezaba a reir y les dice a todos que la sigan y dejen a Ash cumplir el reto del gimnasio. Ash empezó a caminar por el laberinto esférico que era el lugar mientras admiraba toda la majestuosidad del lugar. Ash, quien acompañado de pikachu, avanzo por todos los lugares posibles y luego de varios minutos llego a un campo de batalla que también estaba decorado con todas las estrellas

Olympia: bien Ash, tus amigos me estaban contado sobre ti. Impresionante que esta puede que sea tu séptima medalla

Ash: ajam, y no me iré de este lugar sin la medalla

Olympia: me gusta tu espíritu. Esta será una batalla de 3 con sustituciones

Olympia extiende sus brazos y su capa deja mostrar su traje negro que tenía, el interior de su capa habían estrellas como en la decoración del gimnasio. Olympia lanza una pokeball de la que sale un meowstic y por la forma de su pelaje, se sabía que era un meowstic macho

Ash: quien es ese (sacando la pokedex) "Meowstic: las marcas en forma de ojos que tiene en las orejas emiten poderes psíquicos, pero su potencia es tan avasalladora que las mantiene tapadas"

Ash lanza la pokeball de frogadier y da la orden de usar ida y vuelta, Ash sabía que si usaba ida y vuelta, al ser un ataque de tipo insecto este sería efectivo contra meowstic pero…

Olympia: meowstic, usa onda trueno

Meowstic usa onda trueno dejando paralizado y sin oportunidad de hacer el ataque

Olympia: sorprendido, meowstic tiene la habilidad bromista y es por eso que pudo atacar primero ¡meowstic usa contoneo!

El cuerpo de meowstic empieza a brillar levemente al mismo tiempo que el de frogadier, el ataque de frogadier aumenta considerablemente pero queda totalmente confundido que empezó a atacarse a sí mismo

Ash: (guardando a frogadier) mejor espera amigo, ya veremos luego…

Ash se puso a pensar un momento así que lanzo la pokeball de espeon, espeon tenía como habilidad muro mágico así que estaría libre de todos los cambios de estado que meowstic provocaba

Ash: ¡espeon usa doble rayo!

Espeon lanza el ataque pero meowstic usa pantalla de luz y eso hace que el ataque de espeon no sea efectivo y reduzca el daño, meowstic empieza a usar reflejo y de esa forma los ataques que hagan los pokémon de Ash no serán efectivos

Olympia: ¡usa pulso umbrío!

Meowstic usa pulso umbrío golpeando a espeon fuertemente haciendo que este retroceda, Ash al ver el poder de meowstic dedica guardar a espeon y decide lanzar de nuevo a frogadier

Ash: ¡frogadier usa pantalla de humo!

Frogadier empieza a crear varias esferas negras de sus manos y la lanza cubriendo todo el campo de humo, al disiparse el humo se vio a varios frogadier en el campo

Ash: ¡frogadier usa hidropulso!

Olympia: ¡usa rayo!

Meowstic usando sus poderes psíquicos logra detectar al verdadero frogadier y justo cuando lanzaba rayo, se vio que frogadier no usa hidropulso y usa pulso umbrío. Esto golpea fuertemente a meowstic haciéndolo retroceder, frogadier se vuelve a lanzar hacia meowstic y usa hidropulso haciendo que quede confundido, nueva mene ataca y usa pulso umbrío y de esa forma meowstic cae debilitado

Olympia: (guardando a meowstic) interesante, el siguiente no será fácil

Olympia lanza una pokeball de la que sale un slowking, Olympia da la orden a slowking de que use onda certera y a pesar de los esfuerzos de frogadier en intentar escapar, debido a la parálisis no pudo así que recibe el golpe y cae debilitado. Ash lanza la pokeball de espeon

Olympia: ¡slowking usa bola sombra!

Ash: ¡espeon usa la doble pantalla!

El cuerpo de espeon empieza a brillar y crea la pantalla de luz y también el reflejo haciendo que la bola sombra no sea efectivo contra espeon

Ash: ¡espeon usa bola sombra!

Olympia: ¡usa joya de luz!

Slowking lanza un rayo rojo que destroza la bola sombra de espeon e impacta sobre el haciéndolo retroceder, slowking vuelve a usar joya de luz pero espeon logra esquivar y empieza a usar paz mental fortaleciéndose su defensa especial y su ataque especial

Olympia: creo que ya sé que intentas hacer usando paz mental ¡slowking no dejes que siga con eso!

Slowking se lanza a atacar a espeon pero en ese momento Ash saca una leve sonrisa al igual que espeon

Ash: ¡hierba lazo!

La gema de espeon brilla y crea un pequeño lazo en el piso a lo que slowking tropieza y cae, espeon empieza a usar varias bola sombra haciendo que slowking caiga debilitado

Olimpia: (guardando a slowking) interesante, usaste paz mental como un engaño

Ash: así es

Olympia lanza su última pokeball de la que sale un sigilyph pero había algo curioso en ese sigilyph pues en su cuerno tenía una esfera purpura que le colgaba

Ash: ¿qué es esa cosa que tiene?

Olympia: lo sabrás muy pronto ¡sigilyph usa masa cósmica!

El cuerpo de sigilyph empieza a brillar haciendo que su defensa física y defensa especial empiecen a aumentar, espeon usa doble rayo golpeando a sigilyph pero este se recupera usando respiro. Sigilyph empieza a brillar con un color morado, ese color solo significaba una cosa

Ash: ¡¿cómo es posible que sigilyph este envenenado?!

Olympia: la esfera purpura que le cuelga es la llamada toxiesfera, eso envenena a los pokémon que la portan

Ash: ¡¿pero porque envenenar a tu propio pokémon?!

Olympia: lo sabrás en este momento ¡usa psicocambio!

El cuerpo de sigilyph empieza a brillar y el brillo purpura desaparece, espeon empieza a brillar como si de un envenenamiento se tratase pero este deja de brillar

Olympia: ósea que tiene como habilidad espejo mágico, interesante. ¡sigilyph usa tajo aéreo!

Ash: ¡espeon usa bola sombra!

Espeon logra acertar el ataque pero debido a que sigilyph subió sus defensas, no fue muy efectivo, sigilyph ataca y usa tajo aéreo haciendo que espeon retroceda, sigilyph aprovecha que espeon haya retrocedido y vuelve a hacer a atacar con tajo aéreo y se vuelve a repetir la escena una y otra vez hasta que espeon cae debilitado. Ash guarda a espeon y se pone a pensar en lo que puede hacer, ya que todos los pokémon que envié serán envenenados por la técnica de psicocambio de sigilyph

Serena: ¿Por qué Ash no envía un pokémon?

Clemont: es que está pensando que es lo que puede hacer, ya que cualquier pokémon que lance será envenenado por sigilyph

Bonnie: Ash la tiene muy difícil, sin contar que sigilyph aumento sus defensas

Dawn: Ash puede vencerla, ya eh visto antes como es que lo ponían en apuros y lograba salir de ellos

Serena: ojala eso pase

Ash estaba pensando hasta que sintió que ya sabía que es lo que tenía que hacer asi que lanza una pokeball

Ash: ¡todo depende de ti ivysaur!

Olympia: ¡tenías un tipo veneno!

Ash: así es, y el tipo veneno no puede ser envenenado

Olympia: ¿pero sabes que es algo arriesgado lo que hiciste?

Ash: si, pero estoy dispuesto a correr el riesgo ¡ivysaur usa danza pétalo!

Ivysaur empieza a crear una gran cantidad de pétalos y a golpear a sigilyph, en eso el cuerpo de ivysaur empieza a brillar y a aumentar de tamaño. Todos estaban sorprendidos y vieron como ivysaur evoluciono en un venusaur

Ash: ¡increible, acaba de evolucionar!

Ivysaur había tenido una gran retención de energía desde hace un buen tiempo por el hecho de no haber evolucionado, esa energía la empezó a liberar en el momento que evoluciono de bulbasaur a ivysaur y lo acaba de terminar de liberar en este momento al haber evolucionado. Ash estaba revisando en la pokedex que ataques nuevos tenia venusaur

Ash: ¡bien venusaur usa desarme!

Las lianas de venusaur salieron y estas dieron un fuerte golpe a sigilyph y al ser un ataque de tipo siniestro el golpe fue muy duro

Olympia: ¡sigilyph usa respiro!

Justo en el momento que sigilyph toca tierra y que varias plumas empiezen a rodear su cuerpo para recuperar salud, Ash da la orden a venusaur de usar terremoto golpeando duramente a sigilyph

Ash: ¡usa planta feroz!

Venusaur empieza a crear varias raíces desde el suelo y estas empiezan a caer y a golpear sobre sigilyph derrotándolo en el instante. Todos quedaron impresionados por la victoria de Ash mientras que este saltaba a abrazar a venusaur por todo lo que hiso

Olympia: estoy sorprendida, eres muy bueno

Ash: gracias

Olympia: (con la medalla en mano) ten, esta es la medalla psique. Te la mereces

Ash acepta la medalla y la guarda en su estuche, minutos después todos estaban en el centro pokémon descansando

Serena: wow solo te falta una y lograras clasificar para la liga

Ash: si, solo una más y estaré dentro

Dawn: (mirando el mapa) según esto, el gimnasio más próximo es en ciudad Snowbelle… (emocionada) en el camino llegaremos al pueblo Couriway y en ese lugar hay un concurso

Clemont: en ese caso partiremos mañana para llegar a tiempo al pueblo Couriway y luego para ir a ciudad Snowbelle

Ash: por fin saldremos de esa ciudad, me estoy muriendo de frio

Bonnie: (-_-) en ciudad Snowbelle hace más frio que aquí. Toda la ciudad está cubierta de nieve e incluso los abomasnow pasean por la ciudad

Ash: (u.u) todo sea por la ultima medalla

El resto del día el grupo se la paseando en por la ciudad, incluso se fueron a una cafetería que daba al rio teniendo así una muy buena vista. Llego el siguiente día y todos partieron de la ciudad hacia el pueblo Couriway pasaron las horas y todos lograron llegar a un valle

Ash: (sacándose la casaca) ¡por fin un lugar libre de nieve!

Todo el grupo empezó a quitarse sus abrigos y empezaron a armar un campamento en el lugar. Dawn y Serena habían puesto la mesa plegable mientras que Clemont preparaba algo para comer y Ash estaba que buscaba leña y agua, el resto del grupo había sacado a todos sus pokémon y Bonnie jugaba con ellos. Ampharos y mamoswine a pesar de tener sus discusiones, ahora se llevaban mejor pero si tenían cierta rivalidad mientras que lopunny y sylveon ni se miraban y esperaban a que pikachu llegase para acercársele. Pasaron unas cuantas horas y todos estaban en la mesa almorzando

Ash: oigan, ¿han visto a pikachu?

Todos empezaron a mirar por todos los lugares posibles pero vieron a todos los pokémon comiendo, pero…

Serena: ¡sylveon no está!

Dawn: ¡tampoco esta lopunny y piplup!

Todos se levantaron y empezaron a buscar por todos lados hasta que se empezó a escuchar una explosión. Todos se fueron al lugar de la explosión y vieron a lopunny usar rayo de hielo y a sylveon usar fuerza lunar, pikachu y piplup estaban en la cima de un árbol noqueados. Lo que paso es que lopunny empezó a acercarse a pikachu y este al darse cuenta empezó a alejarse pero sylveon también se empezó a acercar desde otro extremo, pikachu estaba aterrado por todo lo que pasaba y piplup vio la escena, se podría decir que pikachu y piplup son amigo inseparables así que él fue en la ayuda de pikachu pero por accidente se metió en la batalla campal entre lopunny y sylveon, pikachu y piplup terminaron noqueados en la cima de un árbol mientras que lopunny sylveon luchaban mientras decían

Lopunny: maldita ditto, por tu culpa pikachu y piplup están noqueados

Sylveon: tú tienes la culpa, tú y esas orejas horrorosas tuyas

Lopunny: ¡que dijiste sobre mis orejas! ¡si pudiera controlar mi nueva evolución a voluntad, ahora mismo te enterraría en una tumba!

Todos veían la pelea entre Lopunny y sylveon y cuando iban a hacer algo para que se detengan, un pokémon aparece y este embiste a ambas pokémon dejándolas aturdidas

Todos: ¡un gogoat!

El lugar donde estaban peleando lopunny y sylveon era el territorio de gogoat, gogoat crea una esfera de agua desde su boca para luego expandirla y crear una gran ráfaga de agua golpeando a las dos pokémon

Ash – Dawn: ¡eso fue surf!

Lopunny y sylveon decidieron hacer una tregua así que unen fuerzas y se lanzan contra gogoat pero el cuerpo de gogoat empieza a generar energía eléctrica y este se lanza a golpear a ambas pokémon

Ash – Dawn: (emocionados) ¡eso fue voltio cruel!

Ambas pokémon se vuelven a parar pero gogoat lanza varias semillas y estas caen sobre las dos, varias raíces empiezan a envolverlas para luego la cornamenta de gogoat empiece a brillar y se lanza a embestir a lopunny y sylveon dejándolas debilitadas, los ataques fueron drenadoras y astadrenaje. Gogoat luego de eso usas sus patas para golpear el árbol donde pikachu y piplup estaban, el golpe hace que ambos caigan pero caen en el lomo de gogoat y luego este los baja. Gogoat se va del lugar

Ash – Dawn: (emocionados y con los ojos brillosos) ¡ese gogoat debe ser mío! (mirándose) ¡oye yo lo vi primero!

Ash: ¡gogoat me servirá mucho en la liga!

Dawn: ¡pues gogoat me servirá mucho en los concursos!

Todos empezaron a observar la discusión con cara O_O por el hecho de que se empezaran a pelear por un pokémon

Dawn: ¡nunca eh tenido un tipo planta, así que podre experimentar con gogoat!

Ash: pues yo sí, así que tendría experiencia usándolo

Dawn: ¡pues…!

Serena: ¡YA BASTAAAAA!

Ash y Dawn quedaron O_O por el grito que dio Serena

Clemont: haber, ustedes dos quieren a gogoat así que sugiero que cada uno lo busque por su cuenta y el primero que lo encuentre y lo venza, pues…

Clemont no termino de hablar pues cada uno se fue a buscar al gogoat por su cuenta, pasaron varios minutos hasta que…

Ash: ¡pikachu usa tacleada de voltios!

Pikachu con toda la energía eléctrica almacenada se lanza hacia gogoat pero este usa voltio cruel y al chocar ambos pokémon, gogoat usa astadrenaje un segundo después del choque dándole una ventaja y haciendo que pikachu retroceda. Gogoat sale del lugar

Ash: wow ese gogoat es muy fuerte

Ahora pasemos a otro lado del bosque

Dawn: ¡mamoswine usa canto helado!

Mamoswine lanza trozos de hielo pero las patas de gogoat brillan y este destroza los trozos de hielo haciendo que gogoat brille por el hielo

Dawn: (con los ojos brillosos) ¡es hermoso!

La distracción de Dawn le costó caro pues cuando reacciono vio a mamoswine noqueado en el piso y a gogoat irse

Dawn: (O_O) pero… en que momento…

Ash y Dawn seguían buscando a gogoat mientras en el campamento

Bonnie: para mí que Dawn consigue a gogoat

Serena: pues, para mí que Ash lo hace

Serena y Bonnie empezaron a discutir de quien consigue a gogoat hasta que…

Bonnie: ¡hermano, quiero que construyas en este instante un robot que sirva como juez en apuestas!

Clemont: (O_O) porque tiene que pasar estas cosas

Volviendo al bosque

Ash: ¡espeon usa doble rayo!

Dawn: ¡togekiss usa tajo aéreo!

Ambos pokémon logran darle a gogoat dejándolo noqueado y en eso Ash y Dawn al mismo tiempo lanzan una pokeball, ambas pokeball chocan de una forma en la que hace que ambos entrenadores confundan las pokeball, una pokeball logro capturar a gogoat. Ambos se acercaron y miraron la pokeball en el suelo

Ash: creo que es mi pokeball

Dawn: estas equivocado, es mi pokeball

Ash – Dawn: (mirándose fijamente) ¡es mío! ¡qué no, es mío! ¡yo lo capture!

Pasaron varios minutos así que decidieron llevarse la pokeball que tenía a gogoat en el interior directo al campamento, cuando llegaron vieron a Clemont, Bonnie y Serena tirados en el suelo noqueados por una explosión mientras que por el alrededor había partes de robot regadas

Ash – Dawn: (O_O)

Bonnie y Serena se levantan milagrosamente y preguntan

Serena – Bonnie: ¿quién capturo a gogoat?

Ash: no sabemos

Dawn: lanzamos la pokeball al mismo tiempo y no sabemos quién fue quien la capturo

Clemont: (levantándose) en ese caso, sugiero que ambos luchen por la pokeball

Ash y Dawn se pusieron de acuerdo en eso así que ambos se posicionaron para la batalla

Clemont: que sea una batalla de un solo pokémon

Bonnie: ¡hagámoslo más interesante! Lanzare una moneda y el que piedra, será el que lanza al primer pokémon

Bonnie lanza la moneda y pierde Ash así que lanza la pokeball de frogadier

Dawn: bien, en ese caso… ¡donde está la pokeball de lopunny!

Se escucha una explosión y vieron a lopunny y sylveon noqueadas

Dawn: en ese caso… (lanzando su pokeball) ¡ampharos a escena!

Ampharos sale de la pokeball y apenas sale Dawn activa su piedra activadora convirtiendo a ampharos en mega-ampharos, mega-ampharos hiso una pose y dijo en su lenguaje "bicht i'm fabulous" lopunny y sylveon le salieron corazones en los ojos así que Dawn y Serena tuvieron que guardar a esos pokemon

Ash: ¡oye, usar una mega-evolución no es justo!

Dawn: lo siento Ash, pero en verdad quiero a gogoat… ¡usa rayo!

Ash: ¡frogadier usa pantalla de humo!

Frogadier lanza varias esferas negras nublando todo el campo haciendo que mega-ampharos falle el ataque, cuando el humo se disipa se vio varios clones de frogadier usando hidropulso

Dawn: todo este tiempo viajando contigo me enseño varias cosas ¡ampharos usa descarga!

Mega-ampharos crea una gran ráfaga de electricidad que empieza a destruir a todos los clones de frogadier pero se dio la sorpresa de que ninguno era el verdadero

Dawn; ¡qué, pero se supone…!

Frogadier sal del suelo y usa pulso umbrío, mega-ampharos al mismo tiempo usa rayo y ambos ataques logran dar en el blanco

Dawn: ¡¿pero cómo… rayo fue un ataque directo?!

Ash: ah sí, se me olvido decirles que frogadier tiene como habilidad mutatipo

Clemont: wow eso sí que no me lo esperaba

Serena: ¿qué hace mutatipo?

Clemont: mutatipo hace que el pokémon cambie de tipo al tipo del movimiento que hace, frogadier es tipo agua y al usar pulso umbrío este cambio a ser de tipo agua a tipo siniestro, por eso es que rayo no le afecto

Dawn: ¡oye Ash eso no es justo!

Ash: lo siento Dawn, pero yo también quiero a gogoat ¡frogadier vuelve a usar pulso umbrío!

Mega-ampharos usa onda certera pero la velocidad de frogadier es superior y usa pulso umbrío

Dawn: ¡ampharos usa pulso dragón!

Ash: ¡frogadier usa doble equipo!

Vuelven a aparecer varios clones de frogadier confundiendo a mega-ampharos al no saber a quién atacar así que nuevamente vuelve a utilizar descarga destruyendo a todos los clones y cuando el verdadero iba a ser golpeado, se lanza a un árbol y corta una rama y la lanza haciendo que la rama reciba el impacto. Mega-ampharos se estaba preprando para usar trueno pero en eso la pokeball de gogoat se abre y gogoat sale de ella, todos quedaron mirando a gogoat. Riolu, fletchinder y espeon se acercaron a gogoat y le empezaron a hablar así que este cogió su pokeball en su boca y se acercó a Ash y se la dio

Ash: ¿no te entiendo?

Gogoat activa el botón de la pokeball y este se mete adentro, esa acción deja a todos O_O

Ash: (O_O) creo que ahora soy yo el entrenador de gogoat

Gogoat decidió irse con Ash, si los pokémon de Dawn hubieran sido los que se hubieran acercado a hablarle, la historia sería diferente. Pasaron las horas y todo el grupo estaba ya cenando mientras que Ash tenía a todos sus pokémon fuera, estos eran: pikachu, frogadier, fletchinder, espeon, riolu, venusaur y gogoat

Ash: mmm lo siento venusaur, pero tengo que entrenar a gogoat así que te iras con los demás al laboratorio. Mira el lado bueno, podrás jugar con el resto

Venusaur acepto de mala gana, mientras tanto en la mesa

Dawn: no es justo, yo quería a gogoat

Serena: si, pero el decidió irse con Ash. Por cierto… Bonnie, me debes lo de la apuesta

Bonnie tuvo que darle una cantidad de dinero a Serena mientras que ella empezaba a contarlo

Dawn: (O_O) ¡¿acaso ustedes dos apostaron?!

Serena: si, aposte que Ash conseguía a gogoat

Clemont: un momento, ¿de dónde conseguiste dinero Bonnie?

Bonnie: de por ahí

Todo el grupo siguió conversando hasta la hora de la llegada de la cena, luego de eso se fueron a descansar pues el siguiente día tendrían que seguir con su camino al pueblo Couriway

CONTINUARA

**Ahora todo el equipo de Ash está completo y pues hubo o no sé si seguirá siendo rumor de que Ash va a capturar un gogoat o la preevolucion de este, aunque también hubo un rumor de que el tipo planta de Ash sería un trevenant**


	42. Chapter 42

CAPITULO 42: UNA PARADA RÁPIDA POR EL PUEBLO COURIWAY

Han pasado unos días desde que Ash consiguió un gogoat y durante el viaje al pueblo Couriway Ash aprovecho para poder entrenar a gogoat y adaptarlo al equipo. Pasaron unos días y llegaron al pueblo, lo que les atrajo del pueblo es que vieron una estación de trenes cuyos rieles pasaban encima de la entrada del pueblo. Todos estaban ahora en el centro pokémon reservando una habitación, mientras que Ash estaba en el videoteléfono hablando con el profesor Sycamore

Ash: aquí le envió la pokeball de venusaur profesor

Sycamore: de acuerdo, tus pokémon se alegraran ver que su amigo ya evoluciono

Ash: (riéndose) eso es algo seguro. Por cierto (enseñándole la mega-piedra) tengo esta mega-piedra, quisiera que la analice para saber a quién le pertenece

Sycamore: (viendo la mega-piedra con mucho cuidado) de acuerdo, si puedo encontrar algo te avisare

Ash saco a venusaur y se despidió de él diciéndole que lo vera después, luego le puso la mega-piedra en su boca y luego guardo a venusaur y se lo envió al profesor

Sycamore: (enseñando la pokeball) ya lo acabo de recibir

Sycamore saca a venusaur y le saca la mega-piedra

Sycamore: me pondré a investigar la mega-piedra

Ash: de acuerdo, gracias

Ash corta la llamada y junto con pikachu se va a la mesa en donde estaba el resto del grupo

Bonnie: ya sabes a quien usaras en el concurso

Dawn: mmm la verdad es que no. eh estado pensando y no sé a quién voy a usar por el momento

Serena: y si en una de las rondas haces mega-evolucionar a dos pokémon al mismo tiempo

Dawn: estado pensando en eso, tengo a ampharos y a lopunny pero quizás…

Clemont: ¿quizás…?

Dawn: cada vez que hago una mega-evolución, me siento cansada después de hacerlo. Bueno, es un cansancio leve pero es algo que puedo controlar, no sé qué me pasaría si llegase a efectuar dos mega-evoluciones al mismo tiempo

Ash: y porque no nos dijiste que te sentías cansada

Dawn: no quería preocuparlos

Todo el grupo siguió conversando un rato y luego se fueron al pueblo a pasear un rato. Cuando llegaron a un parque

Dawn: (lanzando todas sus pokeball) creo que me voy a quedar aquí para poder practicar mi presentación

Ash: en ese caso, yo me voy a otro lugar para entrenar

De esa forma, todos se empezaron a separar por diferentes rumbos. Dawn se quedó en el parque y Serena logro convencer a Clemont y Bonnie para que la acompañen a una tienda de ropa porque quería ver las nuevas tendencias de moda, también porque la llamaron de esa tienda para que la promocione debido a su gran popularidad en la pokevision aunque ella prefirió que fuera Ash quien la acompañe pero en vista que se va a entrenar. Por último, Ash se fue a entrenar, Ash y pikachu estaban cerca de la estación

Ash: este lugar se ve tranquilo, ¿verdad pikachu?

Pikachu asiente feliz, ambos vieron que al otro lado de la estación había una cascada y era ideal para que puedan entrenar pero cuando iban a pasar, un tren empezó a pasar por los rieles así que Ash se sentó en una banca a esperar

Ash: ¿y esto?

Ash miro en una banca y vio que había una inscripción que decía

_**A quien lea esto: ¿Cómo eres ahora? ¿Te has convertido en la persona que querías? ¿Qué tipo de persona te habías propuesto ser? Desconozco la respuesta, pero sería maravilloso saber que estás disfrutando de la vida y que lo proclamas a los cuatro vientos cada día.**_

_**Al Prof. Sycamore del futuro de parte del Prof. Sycamore soñador **_

Ash se empezó a reír por el curioso mensaje. Pasaron varios minutos y el tren termino de pasar así que Ash siguió su camino hacia la cascada

Ash: ¡este lugar es sorprendente!

Ash lanza todas sus pokeball y empieza a entrenar con todos sus pokémon. Mientras tanto, Dawn estaba intentando hacer una buena combinación

Dawn: haber piplup, sube en hawlucha y hawlucha has plancha voladora al mismo tiempo quiero que piplup haga hidrobomba

Piplup se sube a la espalda de hawlucha, hawlucha da un gran salto y empieza a planear y piplup usa hidrobomba. Debido a la velocidad a la que va hawlucha, el agua de hidrobomba empieza a envolver el cuerpo de hawlucha y logra hacer una plancha voladora cubierto de agua

Dawn: vaya, no pensé que llegara a funcionar eso

Dawn miro al resto de sus pokémon así que se le ocurrió una idea

Dawn: ¡ampharos, quiero que tú y lopunny estén preparados en este momento!

Sus dos pokémon ya entendía a qué se refería cuando Dawn empezó a mover su collar con la piedra activadora. Dawn activo la piedra y segundos después ampharos y lopunny mega-evolucionaron

Dawn: wow esto es increíble

Dawn veía feliz la escena y cuando iba a dar una orden, sintió que una especie de dolor agudo le traspasaba así que cayó de rodillas y rápidamente corto la sincronización con sus dos pokémon haciendo que ambos vuelvan a la normalidad. Todos sus pokémon se asustaron al ver a Dawn de esa forma así que rápidamente se fueron a verla

Dawn: (tosiendo) tranquilos… estoy bien… creo que no voy a volver a hacer esto

Dawn tomo aire y se sentó en una banca a descansar un poco. Mientras tanto en el entrenamiento de Ash

Ash: ¡pikachu usa rayo sobre frogadier! ¡fletchinder usa nitrocarga sobre gogoat y tu quiero que lo esquives! ¡riolu usa patada ígnea sobre espeon, espeon usa poder psíquico!

Todos los pokémon obedecían y hacían rápidos movimientos en la batalla de entrenamiento. Pasaron las horas y llego la noche, Ash estaba en el centro pokémon cenando a lado de sus pokémon, Bonnie le dijo que llegarían muy tarde debido a que Serena estaba haciendo un video

Ash: bien chicos, hoy día fue una larga sesión de entrenamiento. Si seguimos así, estoy seguro que llegaremos lejos

Ash seguía hablándole a sus pokémon y en eso Dawn llega junto con piplup

Dawn: hola… ¿dónde están los demás?

Ash: Serena está haciendo un video para una tienda de ropa. Bonnie vino y me lo dijo, dicen que volverán tarde

Dawn se va a buscar un poco de comida mientras que piplup se va a acompañar al resto de los pokémon de Ash, luego de que haya conseguido su cena se sienta a lado de Ash y se ponen a conversar

Dawn: ya vuelvo, voy a buscar algo en el dormitorio

Dawn se levantó y dejó su bandeja de su cena en la mesa, piplup estaba también cenando con el resto de los pokémon. Dawn entra al dormitorio y prende las luces pero las luces se apagan de la nada, Dawn pasa desapercibido eso y vuelve a prender las luces pero segundos después se vuelven a apagar, Dawn estaba por prender de nuevo las luces pero estas se prenden por si sola para luego volverse a apagar y volverse a prender. En la puerta aparece una chica de cabello negro que cubría su rostro y vestía un traje negro muy largo y algo rasgado, aquella chica con tan solo verla daba miedo pero lo que daba más miedo es que ella estaba flotando, aquella chica solo dijo

¿?: mmm, no, no eres tú

Las luces volvieron a apagarse y se prendieron, la chica ya no estaba. Mientras tanto en el comedor del centro pokémon

Ash: sabes pikachu, quizás…

Ash no termina de hablar pues escucha como Dawn da un grito desgarrador. Ash y todos los pokémon van rápidamente al dormitorio para que ver que es lo que paso, al llegar vieron a Dawn en una esquina abrazando sus piernas muy asustada y llorando a mares

Ash: ¡¿pero qué te…?!

Dawn se lanzó a abrazar a Ash mientras seguía llorando y temblaba al mismo tiempo, Ash correspondió el abrazo y todos los pokémon miraban la escena mientras que algunos se fueron a buscar en los alrededores quien pudo haber sido el que haya dejado a Dawn en ese estado

Ash: ¿qué te paso?

Dawn: (quien seguía llorando) fue horrible… una mujer de negro estaba flotando y luego desapareció

Ash: (O_O) ¿qué?

Dawn: (llorando más fuerte) se apagaron las luces de la nada y se volvieron a aparecer y fue cuando ella apareció

Ash: (O_O) ¿qué?

A ese punto Dawn estaba aferrada a Ash y llorando más fuerte aun, Ash estaba O_O y por su cabeza pasaba "¿qué?... no, enserio… ¿qué?". La enfermera Joy entra a la habitación y ve la escena

Joy: ¿Qué paso, que fueron todos esos gritos?

Dawn no podía hablar por el susto así que Ash tuvo que tomar la palabra

Ash: dice que vio a una mujer vestida de negro flotando

Joy: que raro (tocándole la frente a Dawn) no parece tener fiebre

Dawn: (que aún seguía llorando) ¡yo sé muy bien lo que vi!

Joy: de seguro es el cansancio del viaje, bueno me disculpan porque tengo cosas que hacer

La enfermera Joy se fue dejando a ambos chicos en el dormitorio, Ash aún no podía creer que una mujer de negro estaba flotando y Dawn aún seguía llorando a mares. Ash siguió consolando a Dawn mientras que los pokémon hacían lo mismo, pasaron unas horas y ya eran las 11:30 pm y ambos ya se habían puesto sus ropas para dormir

Ash: (metiéndose a su cama) mientras te cambiabas, Serena envió un mensaje al holomisor. Vendrán mañana en la mañana

Dawn: (quien seguía asustada) de… de acuerdo…

El dormitorio era de dos literas y una cama separada, Dawn dormía en la litera de arriba mientras que Ash dormía en la misma litera pero en la parte de abajo. Ash cayó dormido y pikachu dormía a su lado, mientras tanto Dawn estaba tapada con todas sus mantas despierta sin poder dormir mientras que piplup dormía tranquilamente. Se podría decir que Dawn sufrió un trauma y ahora está extremadamente asustada, estaba temblando y meciéndose al mismo tiempo que miraba alrededor en estado de alerta. Llego el siguiente día y los rayos del sol iluminaban el dormitorio

Ash: (despertándose) que bien dormí, hola pikachu

Pikachu se había despertado al mismo tiempo que Ash y este lo saludo, Ash estaba por levantarse pero sintió que no podía pues había algo que hacia peso en él

Ash: pero que…

Ash levanta las sabanas y ve a Dawn que estaba durmiendo mientras que lo abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas, Ash miro al rostro de Dawn y miro como si ella estuviese teniendo una pesadilla

Ash: ¡Dawn! ¡Dawn, despierta!

Dawn se levanta rápidamente y mira alrededor del lugar en alerta, tenía ojeras y su pelo estaba muy desarreglado

Ash: (O_O) wow nunca te había visto tan asustada

Dawn: … … … … … …

Ash: este… me puedes decir cómo es que terminaste en mi cama

Dawn: estaba muy asustada, si te molesto lo que hice pues… te prometo que no lo vuelvo a hacer

Ash: no me molesto, solo que… me agarraste desprevenido

Dawn: oh bueno

Dawn estaba cabizbaja y muy callada

Ash: mira, que tal si… haber… este…

Ash estaba intentando pensar en algo inteligente que decir pero no se le ocurría nada

Dawn: (riéndose) gracias

Ash: (sin entender) ¿por qué?

Dawn: por intentar pensar en algo para que me sienta mejor

Dawn se levanta de la cama y coge su ropa y se mete al baño para ducharse, mientras tanto Ash se puso a pensar muy seriamente

Ash: mmm creo que necesitare usar todas las influencias que pueda tener para investigar qué tipo usa el líder de ciudad Snowbelle

Pikachu al ver a su entrenador dijo en su idioma "¡estás hablando enserio! ¡Dawn es tu mejor amiga, esta con un trauma y te pones a pensar en el gimnasio!" Ash vio a pikachu

Ash: (acariciando la cabeza de pikachu) no te preocupes amigo, si logramos saberlo, será una gran ventaja

Pikachu hiso un facepalm y se dijo "a veces me pregunto, ¿que hice yo para merecer esto?" [O_O a veces Ash puede ser muy denso] pasaron los minutos y la puerta se abre y entran Serena, Bonnie y Clemont. Serena estaba feliz mientras que Clemont y Bonnie estaban matados por el cansancio

Ash: por lo que veo les fue bien

Serena: y no solo eso (enseñándole un fajo de billetes) me pagaron bien por eso

Clemont: (tirándose en su cama) no me hablen durante las próximas 8 horas

Bonnie: (tirándose en su cama) nosotros fuimos los asistentes de Serena… estoy muerta

Ambos hermanos caen dormidos al instante

Serena: ¿dónde está Dawn?

Ash: bañándose

Serena: oye Ash, ¿crees que llegue a ser una reconocía modelo?

Ash: no lo sé. Si quieres mi opinión, pues como que te traería problemas en el futuro, ya sabes por eso de organizar los horarios y los periodistas

Serena: eso creo que lo podre manejar, claro si es que logro serlo

Ash y Serena siguieron conversando por unos minutos y salió Dawn ya cambiada. Habrá pasado una hora y Ash junto con Serena ya se habían alistado y todos estaban desayunando, todos menos Clemont y Bonnie pues estaban durmiendo

Dawn: ¿cómo te fue en tu video?

Serena: bien, es mas hoy vamos a cenar a un restaurante lujoso y yo invito. Por cierto, hoy es tu concurso. ¿ya sabes a quien usaras?

Dawn: no, no voy a participar en el concurso de hoy

Todos quedaron sorprendidos al escuchar eso

Dawn: quiero Salir del pueblo lo más rápido posible

Serena: ¿y eso porque?

Dawn: vi un fantasma

Ash: pues, el asunto es que Dawn está muy asustada y por lo que dice ella quiere irse del pueblo lo más antes posible

Serena: oh bueno, si eso es lo que sucede. En ese caso, cuando despierte Clemont y Bonnie nos vamos directo a ciudad Snowbelle

Dawn: de acuerdo, además eh estado viendo y halla hay un concurso

Pasaron unas horas y los hermanos se despertaron y se les conto lo que paso así que por el bien de la salud mental de Dawn todos partieron hacia la ruta que conecta a la ciudad Snowbelle

CONTINUARA

**Este fue un capitulo muy corto pero en el siguiente capítulo será una especie de compensación pues será el debut de uno o dos megas en este fic. Para los amantes del amourshipping, pues como en este hubo una escena pearl pues en el siguiente ya le toca a Serena estar con el condimento  
pd: poner al fantasma en este lugar en vez de en la ciudad Lumiose, me dio una idea pero ya la daré a conocer más adelante**


	43. Chapter 43

CAPITULO 43: LA FAMILIA DE LA MEGA-EVOLUCIÓN

Todo el grupo había salido del pueblo Couriway y ahora mismo estaban en la ruta hacia la ciudad Snowbelle. En este momento era de noche y todos estaban cenando al igual que todos los pokémon que estaban afuera de sus pokeball que también cenaban

Ash: como que ya se vuelve a sentir frio

Clemont: dentro de unos días volveremos a ver nieve, Snowbelle es la ciudad más helada de Kalos

Ash: (T_T) me voy a congelar

Serena: no es para tanto, tu que dices Dawn… Dawn…

Dawn: (reaccionando) ¿qué?

Serena: ¿estás bien?

Dawn: si, ¿por?

Clemont: es que Serena te ha estado hablando y tú no respondías

Dawn: ah… es que eh estado pensando

Bonnie: te ves un poco nerviosa (tocándole la frente) ¿estás bien?

Dawn: si, solo que un poco cansada (se levanta de la mesa) me voy a dormir

Piplup al ver a Dawn levantarse se va con ella y ambos se meten a la tienda a descansar

Bonnie: ¿qué le pasa a Dawn?

Ash: creo que es por lo que dice que vio un fantasma

Pasaron las horas y todos se fueron a sus respectivas carpas para dormir, Dawn abrazaba a piplup pues seguía con un trauma debido al fantasma

Dawn: (abrazando a piplup) oye amigo, ¿estas despierto?

Dawn miro a piplup y este estaba que todavía dormía, ella decidió ir a la carpa de Ash para hablar con él. Dawn dejo a piplup y salió pero al salir encontró a Ash fuera de su carpa

Dawn: ¿Ash?

Ash: ¿Dawn, pero que haces?

Dawn: ¿eso es lo que iba a preguntar yo?

Ash: pues, yo estaba entrenando

Dawn: iba a ir a verte para hablar contigo…

En eso, Dawn vio algo muy extraño en Ash, era como si Ash tuviese la mirada perdida

Dawn: ¿Ash, estas bien?

Ash: detrás… de… ti

Dawn voltea y vio a la misma mujer de negro que flotaba en el aire. Dawn rápidamente se puso detrás de Ash como para que él la protegiera y pikachu se alisto para la batalla

Ash: no te preocupes Dawn ¡pikachu usa…!

Ash no termino de dar la orden pues vio como un rayo cae sobre el fantasma, luego un brillo celeste empieza a rodear al fantasma para luego desaparecer

Ash – Dawn: ¿pero…?

Un pichu que tenía un mechón alborotado en su cabeza aparece desde los arbustos y también una chica de cabello negro y ojos marrones que llevaba una especie de mochila un poco extraña y que de ella colgaba una manguera

Ash – Dawn: ¡Ketber!

Ketber: hola, como están

Dawn: espera… tú, viniste por…

Ketber: si preguntas por el fantasma, pues sí vine por él y si vas a preguntar si va a volver a parecer, pues nunca más va a volver a aparecer

Ash y Dawn vieron al pequeño pichu que estaba en el suelo mirándolos y pikachu se pone al lado de él y lo empieza a saludar muy amigablemente, pichu corresponde el saludo y ambos se ponen a conversar

Ash: ¿ese pichu es tuyo?

Ketber: sí, es mi mejor amigo y siempre va conmigo a todos lados. Bueno, casi a todos lados

Dawn: una pregunta, ¿por qué estabas persiguiendo al fantasma?

Ketber: (nerviosa) este… es una larga historia

Ash: ¿y cómo supiste que estaría aquí?

Ketber: (sacando una máquina que hace ding) con esto

Esa era una maquina muy extraña que tenía una antena y esta daba vueltas en círculos, tenía varios cables conectados y esa máquina era grande pero cabía perfectamente en una de las manos de Ketber, esa máquina vuelve a hacer el sonido ding

Ash – Dawn: ¿qué es eso?

Ketber: es una máquina que hace ding, la hice yo misma. Puede detectar formas de vida diferentes a la humana como ese fantasma, también puede recalentar comida congelada hasta 6 metros de altura y descargar comics del futuro… eh tenido muchos problemas con esa última función

Ash – Dawn: (O_O)

Ketber: bueno, me tengo que ir. Nos vemos

Pichu salta al hombro de Ketber y ambos vuelven a los arbustos y a los pocos segundos desaparecieron

Ash: (O_O) porque no me sorprende haberla visto

Dawn: (O_O) comparto el sentimiento

Ash: creo que mejor me voy a dormir… por cierto, ¿de que querías hablar?

Dawn: después de lo que acaba de pasar, ya no tiene importancia

Ash y Dawn se metieron a sus respectivas carpas a pasar la noche, Dawn ya podía dormir tranquila ya que después de lo que paso… bueno, al siguiente día todos ya habían guardado sus cosas y estaban siguiendo con su camino

Dawn: (mirando el mapa) tenemos que tener cuidado, esta ruta tiene muchas subidas y bajadas, también puentes y hay lugares muy accidentados

Bonnie: tenemos el mapa, no creo que nos perdamos

Dawn: si, pero tenemos que estar seguros

El grupo siguió caminando pero de pronto cayeron en un agujero, todos estaban adoloridos

Ash: creo que ya sé a qué te referías con que es un terreno accidentado

En ese, un trio aparece y observan al grupo dentro del agujero

Clemont: acaso ellos…

Ash: no, no de nuevo

Serena: y lo bien que la estábamos pasando

Jessie: preparen…

Bonnie: ¡ya cállense! ¡¿no les aburre estar con el mismo lema?!

James: ¡nadie nos corta en nuestro lema!

Meowth: ahora ya verán

El trio de los rocket estaban a punto de hacer algo pero ampharos sale de su pokeball y este al ver como su entrenadora está dentro de un agujero por culpa del trio ese, usa descarga electrocutando a todo y a todos y de paso también electrocuta al equipo rocket, luego usa pulso dragón y aparte de destrozar parte de la tierra, con lo cual logra hacer una subida, manda al equipo rocket volando. Ampharos voltea y ve a todo el grupo electrocutado así que lo único que hace es volver a meterse en su pokeball sin decir nada, minutos después todo el grupo volvía a estar en la ruta

Serena: ojala el equipo rocket no nos vuelva a fastidiar, estaba muy bien hasta que volvieron a aparecer

Dawn: en Sinnoh ellos se aparecían casi todos los días. Es una suerte que acá no lo hagan seguido

Todo el grupo siguió caminando por un largo rato y llegaron al primer puente de dos que se tenía que cruzar. Era un puente colgante de madera muy viejo y atravesaba un rio

Bonnie: como que el puente se ve algo viejo

Clemont: pues… propongo que pasemos uno por uno

Todos aceptaron así que uno por uno empezaron a pasar, minutos después, casi todos lograron pasar y solo faltaba Serena. Serena estaba caminando lentamente pero por accidente pisa uno maderos viejos y se rompe. Serena se resbala y todos se asustaron, todos se fueron a intentar rescatarla pero Ash resbala y cae junto con Serena. Ash y Serena caen al rio y todos empezaron a perseguirlos pero los perdieron de vista, minutos después Ash y Serena lograron salir del rio y ambos estaban mojados en la orilla

Ash: ¿estás bien?

Serena: sí… creo…

Mientras tanto, el resto del grupo estaban preocupados y pikachu se había quedado ahí y estaba muy preocupado por Ash

Dawn: (acariciando a pikachu) tranquilo pikachu, encontraremos a Ash

Clemont: la corriente del rio no es muy fuerte

De la mochila de Dawn se empieza a escuchar un sonido así que empieza a revisar y vio que era el holomisor

Dawn: (contestando la llamada) ¡Serena!

Serena: estamos bien

Dawn: ¡¿dónde está Ash?!

Ash: ¡aquí!

Ash aparece y Dawn, Clemont y Bonnie se quedan aliviados al saber que ambos están bien

Clemont: ¿en qué parte del rio están?

Ash: no sabemos

Dawn: nosotros intentaremos buscar una ruta para lograr llegar al rio

Serena: de acuerdo

La llamada se corta, pero se corta porque había entrado agua en el holomisor de Serena dañándolo

Serena: bueno, creo que estamos incomunicados

Serena saca una pokeball de la que sale fennekin, Ash se fue a buscar unas ramas y fennekin usa lanzallamas para crear una fogata. Ambos aún estaban temblando así que Serena saca una manta, se acerca a Ash y lo cubre con la manta, claro está que ella también se pone la manta y de esa forma los dos la comparten

Serena: nos mantendremos calientes si estamos así

Ash: bueno, si tú lo dices

Serena se posó en el hombro de Ash y este se sentía tranquilo, bueno algo incómodo debido al incidente que paso con la Serena del mundo paralelo al que visito pero tranquilo porque él estaba seguro de que no pasaría nada. Serena por su parte, ella se sentía muy bien cuando estaba cerca de Ash. Serena miraba a Ash disimuladamente y por su cabeza pasaba lo siguiente "ahora que me doy cuenta, Ash es muy lindo, valiente y se preocupa mucho por sus amigos… acaso… en que momento…" mientras que Serena se estaba preguntando unas cosas mientras que tenía un leve sonrojo que no era notado, por la mente de Ash pasaba lo siguiente "(T_T) tengo frio… frio… un momento… el ultimo líder del gimnasio se encuentra en la zona más helada de Kalos… ¡eso es! él ultimo líder es del tipo hielo" de esa forma, mientras que Serena se estaba haciendo una revisión interior preguntándose y analizando lo que en verdad sentía por Ash, Ash estaba analizando a que pokémon podría usar para enfrentarse al líder del gimnasio. Pasaron unos minutos y ambos entrenadores ya habían logrado secarse por completo

Ash: (levantándose) bueno, creo que será mejor ir a buscar a los demás si queremos encontrarlos rápidos

Serena: de acuerdo

Ambos se levantan y empiezan a caminar por la orilla del rio. Pasaron varios minutos y ambos entrenadores vieron a varios mareep por la zona

Serena: (acariciando a un mareep) que bonitos

Ash: (acariciando a un mareep) son muy suaves

¿?: ¡oigan, donde están!

Ash y Serena levantan la mirada y ven a un chico de aproximadamente 27 años

¿?: hola, disculpen pero ¿mis mareep no le ocasionaron problemas?

Ash: no, para nada. Po cierto, me llamo Ash

Serena: y yo soy Serena

¿?: me llamo Cesar y estos son mis mareep, o algo así

Ash: ¿a qué te refieres?

Cesar: pues, en realidad son de mi hermano, los perdí y ustedes lo encontraron, ¿cómo puedo agradecerles?

Serena: no hay problema

Cesar: qué tal si los invito a mi casa para que coman algo

Ash: de acuerdo

Cesar se llevó a Ash y Serena a su casa, minutos después llegaron a una casa rustica. El interior de la casa se veía que es antiguo pero con todas las comodidades y servicios como luz y agua

Ash: (mirando una foto) mira Serena, ese es el señor John [para los que no se acuerdan, John es uno de los que poseen una mega-evolución y tiene a mega-houndoom]

Serena: si, esta con su houndoom

Cesar: (con dos platos de comida) ese es mi abuelo

Ash – Serena: ¡tú abuelo!

Cesar: si

En eso la puerta se abre y aparece un manectric, este se acerca a Cesar pero había algo curioso en él pues aquel manectric tenía en su cuello una cadena con una mega-piedra incrustada

Ash: así que manectric puede mega-evolucionar

Cesar saca de su bolsillo una piedra activadora

Cesar: mi abuelo me enseño todo sobre la mega-evolución. Manectric aún le falta para ser fuerte, puedo controlar la mega-evolución pero aún me falta mucho. Cuando conocí a la líder del gimnasio de Shalour, me derroto usando a un lucario mientras que manectric estaba mega-evolucionado

Serena: así que conociste a Korrina

Cesar: su abuelo me dijo que cuando manectric sea más fuerte, que valla a verla para la revancha

Ash: pues, Korrina ahora tiene un mega-lucario

Cesar: (u.u) nunca voy a poder vencerla

Ash: deja de preocuparte, algún día harás que manectric sea fuerte

Cesar: ojala

La puerta se vuelve a abrir y aparece un medicham que tenía un collar con una mega-piedra incrustada

¿?: hola Cesar, ¿quiénes son tus amigos?

Cesar: hola Julio, ellos son Ash y Serena. Ash, Serena él es mi hermano

Ash y Serena saludaron pero vieron algo interesante en el medicham

Serena: ¿mega-medicham?

Julio: si, nuestra familia son conocedores de la mega-evolución

Ash: wow eso es increíble

Cesar: nuestra familia recibió entrenamiento por el señor Gurkinn en la torre maestra

Julio: nuestro abuelo y Gurkinn han sido amigos desde la infancia, es por eso que el muy amablemente él nos enseña todos los secretos

Cesar: en realidad, el señor Gurkinn es el que nos enseña a controlar el poder de una forma avanzada mientras que el abuelo John es el que nos inicia

Ash: wow una familia llena de mega-evoluciones

Serena: es increíble

Cesar: mis dos primos son hermanos gemelos, él tiene a un pinsir y ella a un banette

Ash: me gustaría conocerlos

Julio: lo más probable es que los encuentres, él es coordinador y la otra es entrenadora

Julio les enseña una foto donde está toda la familia unida. Mientras tanto cerca al rio, todo el grupo estaba buscando a Ash y Serena mientras que piplup y pikachu buscaban pistas que los pudiera llevar hasta ellos

Bonnie: ¡miren, una casa!

Dawn: creen que los de esa casa hayan visto a Ash y Serena

Clemont: nada cuesta probar

El trio se fue a la casa y empezó a tocar la puerta, minutos después aparece un medicham quien fue el que abrió la puerta. La puerta al estar abierta, el grupo pudo ver a Ash y Serena y viceversa

Dawn: ¡Ash!

Clemont: ¡Serena!

Todos salen al encuentro mientras que los hermanos Julio y Cesar miraban, pikachu salta hacia Ash

Ash: por cierto, él es Julio y él es Cesar

Todos se empezaron a presentar y luego a explicar de cómo es que se separaron por accidente y llegaron hasta ahí, luego explicaron sobre su lazo de familia con el señor John

Dawn: increíble, no sabía que manectric y medicham pudiesen mega-evolucionar

Dawn saca dos pokeball y las lanza, de ella salen ampharos y Lopunny con sus respectivas mega-piedras

Cesar: increíble, dos mega-piedras

Julio: oye Cesar, que te parece si tienes una batalla con Dawn

Cesar: bueno…

Dawn: genial, además lopunny necesita más batallas

Lopunny se acercaba a manectric pero ampharos puso su brazo y la detuvo en el camino, ampharos miro a lopunny y le dio a entender que esta tiene que ser una batalla entre tipos eléctricos

Dawn: esto es raro, es la primera vez que pasa

Ash: creo que ampharos es el que quiere pelear

Clemont: es lógico, ambos son tipo eléctrico

Bonnie: pero si se supone que lopunny debe de pelear

Clemont: si, pero a veces suceden cosas como esta

Todos se fueron al campo, Dawn y Cesar se posicionaron

Julio: bien, el primero en derrotar al pokémon rival gana

Dawn y Cesar al mismo tiempo activaron su piedra activadora haciendo que ambos pokémon mega-evolucionen

Dawn: ¡ampharos usa pulso dragón!

Cesar: ¡manectric usa lanzallamas!

Mega-manectric usa lanzallamas pero ese lanzallamas quedo inservible pues un rayo de color azul con forma de dragón aparece al frente de mega-manectric y logra golpearlo. Mega-ampharos usa onda certera volviendo a golpear a mega-manectric y por ultimo mega-ampharos usa un potente rayo dejando noqueado a mega-manectric y haciendo que vuelva a su forma original

Mega-ampharos: (O_O)

Dawn: (O_O) esto fue raro

Cesar se acercó a manectric y le dio una baya para que este se recupere mientras que mega-ampharos vuelve a su forma original

Cesar: necesito practicar mucho

Julio: vamos hermano, tienes que ser positivo

Ash mira la escena así que se le ocurre una idea

Ash: ¡Julio, te reto a una batalla! Bueno, no tengo un pokémon que pueda mega-evolucionar por el momento. Pero quiero enfrentarme a mega-medicham

Julio: de acuerdo

Ambos se posicionaron y Ash lanza la pokeball de frogadier y Julio activa su piedra activadora haciendo que medicham mega-evolucione

Julio: ¡medicham usa puño drenaje!

Mega-medicham ataca a frogadier pero para su sorpresa, frogadier se literalmente se rompe. Mega-medicham se puso a buscarlo y de la nada frogadier aparece usando hidropulso

Ash: ese es el resultado del entrenamiento, eso fue sustituto ¡usa pulso umbrío!

Julio: ¡medicham usa protección!

Frogadier ataca pero el ataque no tuvo efecto debido a la protección. Mega-medicham usa puño bala pero frogadier logra crear una esfera negra y la lanza a la cara de mega-medicham dejándolo un poco confuso debido al hecho de que no podía ver nada

Ash: ¡frogadier usa hidropulso!

Frogadier se lanza a usar hidropulso pero mega-medicham logra usar puño drenaje en el último momento dándole un fuerte golpe

Julio: ¡medicham, usa puño trueno!

Mega-medicham se lanza para usar puño trueno pero frogadier reacciona y logra usar doble equipo logrando así evitar el ataque

Ash: ¡frogadier usa hidropulso!

Julio: ¡usa puño trueno!

Ambos pokémon se lanzan al ataque pero ninguno logra acertar debido a que ambos lograron esquivar el ataque, frogadier se vuelve a multiplicar y usa hidropulso pero mega-medicham usa protección y justo en un momento de distracción, mega-medicham usa puño trueno dándole un gran golpe a frogadier. Frogadier se levanta y vuelve a usar hidropulso pero mega-medicham se prepara para volver a usar puño trueno, frogadier lanza el hidropulso logrando esquivar el puño trueno y este vuelve a usar hidropulso. Frogadier estaba atacando con mucha velocidad a mega-medicham y en plena batalla, frogadier empieza a brillar

Ash: ¡genial, por la forma en que te movías suponía que lo harías en cualquier momento!

El cuerpo de frogadier empieza a crecer y cambia su forma, todos quedan impresionados al ver la escena

Ash: (sacando la pokedex) "Greninja: comprime agua y crea estrellas ninja con las que ataca al enemigo. Cuando las hace girar a gran velocidad cortan en dos hasta el metal"

Mega-medicham se lanza con puño trueno pero greninja junta sus manos y logra crear una especie de barrera de color verde bloqueando así el ataque

Ash: ¡eso fue escudo tatami, ahora greninja usa shuriken de agua!

Greninja rápidamente da un salto para alejarse de mega-medicham y junta sus manos y crea una gran ráfaga de agua con forma de estrella que lanza directo a mega-medicham, lanza varios shuriken de agua y todos estos logran impactar en mega-medicham

Ash: ¡usa tajo umbrío!

Greninja rápidamente se lanza a atacar con tajo umbrío pero mega-medicham usa protección para luego agarrar desprevenid y de forma sorpresiva usar puño trueno, pero greninja fue más rápido y logro usar shuriken de agua y no lo uso para atacar pues era un poco arriesgado debido al ataque eléctrico, lo que hiso fue lanzar lejos el shuriken de agua mientras que con mucha facilidad logra subirse al shuriken y salir volando. Todos quedaron impresionados por la habilidad de greninja, medicham volvió a cargar sus puños con electricidad pero greninja salta del shuriken y desde el aire empieza a lanzar más shuriken y de esa forma hacerlo retroceder, greninja se lanza rápidamente hacia mega-medicham y usa tajo umbrío pero mega-medicham logra evitarlo. Greninja en el momento en que mega-medicham lora evitar el ataque, este junta sus manos y y empieza a crear una esfera de cristal para luego expandirla y usar el ataque ventisca, esto dejo congelado las piernas de mega-medicham así que greninja usa shuriken de agua y de esa forma logra vencer a mega-medicham, este vuelve a su forma original. Todos quedaron sorprendidos por la forma en que greninja venció a un pokémon mega-evolucionado

Dawn: ósea que frogadier pudo haber tenido una oportunidad de vencer a ampharos

Bonnie: ¿eso quiere decir que Ash saco a frogadier porque sabía que iba a evolucionar?

Clemont: así parece

Serena: wow cada día Ash me sorprende

Julio: sabes Ash, tienes un gran futuro

Ash: gracias. Sabes Cesar, de la misma forma en que greninja logro vencer a mega-medicham, si entrenas duro podrás hacer que manectric se fortalezca

Ash se puso a hablar con Cesar y le dio varios consejos para que pueda mejorar

Julio: Dawn, me di cuenta que tu lopunny tiene que sostener su mega-piedra. Si quieres puedo hacer una cadena para que lopunny lo tenga como collar

Dawn: muchas gracias

Dawn le dio la mega-piedra y minutos después se la devolvió con una cadena de la cual colgaba la mega-piedra, esa cadena era muy elegante. Luego de todo lo sucedido, siguieron con su camino y luego de unas horas llegaron a la ruta para la ciudad Snowbelle. En la ruta ya se podía sentir el frio así que todos empezaron a armar el campamento y se volvieron a poner su ropa de invierno, Ash tenía a todos sus pokémon afuera y se ponía a pensar en una estrategia

Ash: mmm haber…. Riolu, tú iras fijo, también tu fletchinder…

Serena: ¿qué haces?

Ash: pues, después de haber analizado mucho, deduje que el líder del gimnasio es del tipo hielo

Ash se puso a revisar su pokedex y empezó a analizar a todos sus pokémon para poder ver qué estrategia usar, luego de unos minutos la guarda

Ash: bien, ya se a quienes usar

Ash empezó a entrenar con todos sus pokémon mientras que el resto seguía con sus asuntos, llegada la noche todos estaban cenando

Ash: creo que ya sé que es lo que voy a hacer cuando tenga al líder cara a cara

Clemont: ¿a quién usaras?

Ash: ya los verán en el momento

Todos siguieron cenando y después de unos minutos todos se fueron a dormir. Al siguiente día todos se levantaron temprano y siguieron su camino y luego de unas horas llegaron a la ciudad Snowbelle

Dawn: ¡este lugar es hermoso!

Piplup al ver el lugar se puso a jugar con la nieve al mismo tiempo que pikachu lo acompañaba

Ash: (T_T) me estoy congelando

Bonnie: pues pikachu opina lo contrario

Toda la ciudad estaba cubierta de nieve, la ciudad estaba en plena montaña así que varios puentes había en la ciudad y al mismo tiempo por las calles varios abomasnow caminaban por el lugar

Serena: (señalando un lugar) miren, que sucede hay

Todos se fueron a ver qué es lo que pasaba y al llegar vieron a dos hermanos gemelos, un hombre y una mujer, ambos tenían una batalla doble y ambos hermanos tenían pokémon que parecían ser banette y un pinsir

Ash: ¡mega-banette y mega-pinsir!

CONTINUARA

**Pues, cómo que en este capítulo fue el debut de cuatro mega-evoluciones así que probablemente en el siguiente cap. habrá nuevamente batalla de megas aunque es fijo que si va a haber batalla de megas**


	44. Chapter 44

CAPITULO 44: ¿UN TRIÁNGULO?

Todo el grupo estaba en ciudad Snowbelle viendo una batalla doble en la cual unos gemelos tenían a mega-banette y mega-pinsir y estaban luchando contra un abomasnow y un machamp

¿?: ¡pinsir usa ataque rápido!

¿?: ¡banette usa garra umbría!

Ambos pokémon mega-evolucionados logran acabar fácilmente con sus rivales, la victoria era para esos hermanos y todo el mundo quedo impresionado al ver el término de la batalla. Todos se empezaron a ir y los dos hermanos se pusieron a conversar

Ash: ¡oigan, eso fue sorprendente!

¿?: gracias

Ash: me llamo Ash y este es mi amigo pikachu

Todo el grupo se empezó a presentar ante los hermanos

¿?: me llamo Luisa

¿?: y yo Carlos

Ash: por casualidad, ¿ustedes no tienen unos primos de nombre Julio y Cesar?

Luisa: si, ¿por?

Serena: es que los conocimos hace poco

Carlos: ¿conocieron a manectric y a medicham?

Dawn: si, tuvimos una batalla

Bonnie: (-_-) aunque ese manectric es un poco raro

Ash: ellos nos dijeron que uno de ustedes es coordinador y el otro entrenador

Ambos hermanos sacan un estuche cada uno, Luisa saca un estuche con medallas y Carlos saca un estuche con listones. Todos quedaron sorprendidos debido al hecho de que Luisa tenía ya las 8 medallas y Carlos tenía 4 listones

Ash: wow las ocho medallas

Luisa: ayer conseguí mi última medalla

Ash: (sacando su estuche de medallas) a mí me falta una sola medalla

Dawn: (sacando su estuche de listones) yo también tengo cuatro listones

Carlos: pues no te la dejare fácil, competiré en el concurso de mañana (mirando a Serena) no sé porque, pero creo que te eh visto en otro lugar

Luisa: (mirando a Serena) tiene razón, yo también creo que te eh visto antes… pero, ¿en dónde?

Serena: quizás me vieron en la pokevision

Luisa: ¡si, tienes razón! Tus videos so muy vistos

Carlos: uno nunca tiene a gente famosa en su delante todos los días

Serena: no es para tanto

Bonnie: me pregunto cómo será cuando Serena se vuelva ya demasiado famosa

Ash: ¡Luisa, te reto a una batalla! quiero luchar contra tu pokémon mega-evolucionado

Luisa: no creo que pueda

Carlos: es que voy a entrenar para el concurso y mi hermana me va a ayudar

Luego de eso, todos se despidieron y se fueron a diferentes lugares. Ash y compañía estaban en el centro pokémon y Ash estaba con su casaca y al mismo tiempo con una manta cubriéndose del frio

Ash: (T_T) no entiendo cómo es que pikachu puede jugar tranquilo mientras yo me congelo

Clemont: mejor dicho, pikachu y piplup juegan tranquilos

En eso, Serena y Bonnie aparecen con una bandeja en la que traían tazas con chocolate caliente

Ash: (cogiendo una taza) gracias, no entiendo cómo es que ustedes no se están congelando

Bonnie: eres un exagerado

Serena: eso es cierto

Ash: (-_-) ustedes tienen ropa que les calienta hasta las orejas menos Clemont que su traje tiene calefacción

Todo el grupo seguía conversando al mismo tiempo que Ash estaba temblando y cubriéndose con la manta. Una bufanda blanca empieza a rodear la cabeza y el cuello de Ash haciendo que el frio disminuya. La que le puso la bufanda era Dawn

Ash: gracias

Dawn: cuando venía de inscribirme del concurso, vi esa bufanda en una tienda y la compre

Ash seguía con frio pero ya no con tanto, mientras tanto Serena se preguntaba "cómo no se me ocurrió eso antes"

Dawn: oigan, eh visto un lugar que tiene una gran vista, ¿por qué no vamos a ver?

Todos salieron al lugar a donde Dawn les estaba diciendo, mientras tanto en un rincón de la ciudad, específicamente callejones oscuros, se encontraba un trio

Jessie: (T_T) esto es horrible y me estoy congelando

James: (T_T) hasta ahora no puedo creer que ese ampharos nos halla mandado a volar hasta aquí

Meowth: se imaginan tener a ese ampharos

Todos se empezaron a imaginar cómo sería tenerlo, pero lo único que se les ocurrió fue que ampharos los atacaba una y otra vez, todo el trio estaba muy desmotivado debido al hecho de que ya desde hace mucho tiempo que están varados en Kalos y la comunicación hacia la base rocket se hiso últimamente muy complicado

Meowth: que creen que estén haciendo en la base ahora

Jessie: puede que el jefe esté pensando en un…

En eso empieza a sonar algo desde las cosas del trio, James busca el origen y ve que la laptop había recibido un mensaje. Todos se ponen a leer el mensaje

Jessie – James – Meowth: ¡el equipo rocket esta disuelto!

Todos se pusieron a leer cuidadosamente el mensaje para saber si había algún error pero no había ningún error en nada, Giovanni disolvió el equipo rocket y luego desapareció sin dejar rastro

James: que es lo que vamos a hacer ahora…

Jessie: no lo sé, siento que todos estos años de esfuerzo se fueron a la basura

Meowth: ¿pero que pudo haber pasado para que el jefe disuelva al equipo rocket?

Todos estaban tristes pues no sabían el porqué de que Giovanni haya disuelto al equipo rocket

James: ¡que es lo que haremos ahora!

Jessie: pues… creo que será el tiempo de buscar cosas nuevas

Meowth: tener nuevas vidas

El trio caminaba desconsolados por las calles y en eso pasaron por la tienda de los holomisores y en ella apareció Malva dando las noticias

Malva: estamos muy próximos de celebrar el gran festival de Kalos, sé que todavía hay muchos coordinadores que aún no pueden conseguir los cinco listones…

Malva seguía hablando mientras que el trio empezó a prestar atención a la noticia y al mismo tiempo en otro lado de Kalos, un chico de cabello marrón que estaba acompañado de un empoleon también ponía atención a la noticia

Malva: … se ha anunciado que se van a hacer 50 concursos más para que de esa forma tengan oportunidad de llegar al gran festival. Ahora, pasando a otras noticias…

Jessie: creo que ya sé que es lo que hare

James: espera…

Meowth: acaso…

Jessie: ¡si, en Kalos lograre lo que no pude en Sinnoh! ¡es hora de que Jesselina vuelva!

James: en ese caso, te apoyaremos en todo

Meowth: nosotros te vamos a estar ayudando para que llegues a la gloria

El trio rápidamente se fueron de la ciudad y se pusieron en marcha a la primera ciudad en donde sería el concurso, también estaban muy apurados pues el comunicado que les llego indicaba que ingresando un código en un videoteléfono, podrían sacar a sus pokémon que tenían guardados en la base. En otro lado de Kalos, Kenny estaba con empoleon

Kenny: bien empoleon, es hora de ir a los concursos y demostrar que nosotros podemos ser muy fuertes

Kenny y empoleon se fueron a la ciudad más cercana para lograr inscribirse. Mientras tanto, en ciudad Snowbelle todo el grupo estaba en un mirador viendo toda la ciudad

Dawn: que les dije, se tiene una muy buena vista

Serena: si, la vista es preciosa

Todos seguían mirando y un señor, que llevaba una cámara, aparece

Señor: oigan, no quieren una foto

Todos aceptaron y se acomodaron para la foto, el fotógrafo tomo la foto y le dio a cada uno una copia. Todos vieron la foto pero Clemont noto algo curioso, Dawn y Serena se habían acercado levemente a Ash cosa que se le hiso raro pero dejo de pensar en eso

Bonnie: (mirando la foto) salió muy bonita

Todo el grupo decidió irse a pasear por la ciudad y llegada la noche, Serena los llevo a cenar a un restaurante de lujo debido al hecho de que el pueblo Couriway no se pudo. Al día siguiente, Ash estaba entrenando muy temprano en el patio del centro pokémon y Dawn estaba en el mismo lugar practicando para su concurso

Ash: saben chicos, si siguen así podremos vencer al líder fácil…

Una gran ráfaga de viento helado choca en el lugar haciendo que Ash sienta mucho frio, asi que fletchinder empieza a usar nitrocarga para que el fuego de su cuerpo caliente a Ash

Dawn: (riéndose) es muy gracioso verte congelado

Ash: bueno, si no fuera por esta bufanda mis orejas estuvieran congeladas

Dawn se va a un árbol y rompe unas ramitas y las echa al suelo, fletchinder entiende que es lo que quería hacer así que usa fuego fatuo en las ramas y se enciende fuego, eso estaba manteniendo caliente a Ash. Ambos entrenadores estaban calentándose debido al fuego y Dawn se acurruca en Ash a lo que este queda un poco nervioso ya que empezó a recordar lo que paso en la dimensión paralela en la que… bueno, el asunto es que él se puso nervioso

Dawn: recuerdas cuando fue la última vez que nos moríamos de frio

Ash: mmm recuerdo que eso fue en el boquete gigante

Dawn: si, aún recuerdo cuando lograste hacer que reshiram esté en su forma de dragón

Ash: yo también, luego vino el equipo rocket a intentar robarse el orbe

Dawn seguía acurrucada en Ash y ella se sentía muy tranquila en ese momento, se podría decir que se sentía protegida al lado de Ash. Ella empezó a recordar todas las cosas que pasaron en el boquete gigante, cuando se perdió dentro de los túneles y cómo fue que Ash la encontró pero… ella no se hubiera perdido en esos túneles si no fuera por algo, y ese algo fue el hecho de que sentía que Abril estaba que le quitaba a Ash y en ese momento se puso a pensar seriamente en lo que paso… ¿acaso lo que sintió fue celos? Ella no le gustaba cuando otra chica se le acercaba a Ash y cuando conoció a Serena al principio se asustó pero luego todo eso quedo en el olvido debido a que ahora son muy buenas amigas, Dawn siguió pensando y entonces recordó cuando ella beso a Ash para que reaccionara "hasta ahora me pregunto, ¿por qué lo bese? Pude haber hecho otra cosa". Dawn siguió pensando profundamente "bueno, Ash es mi mejor amigo y lo quiero… bueno, es lógico que lo quiera porque es mi amigo, pero… porque siento como si quisiera que él sea algo más que mi amigo" Dawn miro a Ash y este seguía poniendo sus manos cerca al fuego, fue entonces que ella lo entendió "¡esto no puede ser posible! ósea, él es como mi maestro, como el hermano que nunca tuve" Dawn tenía que descartar todas sus dudas, así que…

Dawn: Ash…

Ash: ¿sí?

Dawn: este…

¿?: ¿qué hacen aquí?

Ash y Dawn voltean y ven a Bonnie quien en sus brazos estaba cargando a dedenne

Ash: estábamos entrenado

Dawn: luego vino una ráfaga helada así que hicimos algo de fuego

Bonnie se acerca y se sienta con ellos, ella también quería calentarse con el fuego. Dawn ya no pudo decir lo que quería y minutos después el resto llego pero cuando Serena vio que Dawn tenía su cabeza en el hombro de Ash, se sintió un poco frustrada pero se calmó rápidamente

Clemont: oigan, ya acabo de pedir el desayuno así que en cualquier momento nos van a llamar

Ash: de acuerdo

Serena: ¿cómo es que hay una fogata en este lugar?

Ash: larga historia

Minutos después, todos fueron llamados para que desayunen así que todos se fueron a la cafetería del centro pokémon. Ash estaba que tomaba algo caliente pues en la noche se había congelado dentro de su cama y pikachu también estaba tomando algo caliente al mismo tiempo que estaba dentro de la ropa de Ash abrigándose

Bonnie: ¿ya sabes a quien usaras en el concurso?

Dawn: si, se de una combinación que me lograra hacer ganar

Ash: vas a ganar, eres la mejor que conozco

Dawn al escuchar eso solo dijo agradeció y se puso mirar al suelo con un ligero rubor en las mejillas pero eso no era notado por nadie, estaba claro, ella se dio cuenta que le gustaba Ash y mucho pero el problema es que no sabía que Serena también está sintiendo lo mismo por Ash, ambas chicas no lo sabían aun pero para que Ash se llegue a fijar en una de ellas pues… sería una tarea muy pero muy difícil y decir eso es poco

Serena: oye Ash, eh estado pensando y para mi siguiente video quiero hacer que mis pokémon demuestren sus técnicas en batalla ¿podrías ayudarme?

Ash: claro

Dawn no pudo hacer nada en ese momento, le iba a pedir a Ash para que le ayude a entrenar para el concurso pero Serena fue quien le gano. Terminaron el desayuno así que Ash y Serena se fueron a entrenar diciendo que estarían para la hora del concurso. Dawn estaba entrenando con sus pokémon pero…

Dawn: pero…

Piplup se acerca a ella y le empieza a picotear las botas llamando la atención de Dawn, ella no estaba entrenando bien pues pensaba que es lo que Serena estaría haciendo en ese momento. Mientras tanto en el entrenamiento de Ash y Serena

Ash: ¡bien Serena, quiero que fennekin esquive el ataque de riolu!

Riolu se lanza a fennekin usando patada ígnea dándole un fuerte impacto y dejando a fennekin aturdida

Ash: tienes que ser más rápida, tu fennekin tiene potencial pero le falta rapidez

Serena: de acuerdo, una vez mas

Ash: está bien ¡riolu vuelve a usar patada ígnea!

Riolu vuelve a saltar mientras que su pierna estaba envuelta en llamas, fennekin logra esquivar el ataque por muy poco

Ash: ves Serena, es así como se hace

Serena: bueno, me falta mucho pero estoy segura que lograre pulir las técnicas de batalla de fennekin

Ash y Serena seguían entrenando por varios minutos, Serena se sentía feliz por el hecho de estar al lado de Ash así que no desperdiciaría la oportunidad y en ese momento intentaría decirle como se sentía

Serena: Ash…

Ash: si, ¿Qué pasa?

Serena: veras, yo…

En eso, el holomisor de Serena empieza a sonar así que empieza a revisar de quien es la llamada

Serena: ¿qué sucede Dawn?

Dawn: ¿esta Ash contigo ahora?

Ash: ¿qué pasa Dawn?

Dawn: este… lo que pasa… es que quería saber si me ayudarías en una combinación que quiero intentar ahora

Ash: pero…

Dawn: (poniendo ojitos tiernos) por favor

Ash: de acuerdo (se corta la llamada) buen Serena, creo que te seguiré ayudando después

Serena: (desanimada) de acuerdo

Minutos después, Ash y Serena llegaron y Dawn tenía a piplup y a hawlucha afuera de sus pokeball

Dawn: presta atención

Piplup se sube a la espalda de hawlucha y piplup empieza a usar un ataque de tipo agua haciendo que el cuerpo de hawlucha se cubra con agua para después piplup congelar el agua y de esa forma creando una especie de proyectil de hielo

Ash: eso fue asombroso

Dawn: ahora, quiero ponerlo a prueba en batalla

Ash saco a fletchinder para la prueba, Dawn volvió a hacer la combinación y el cuerpo congelado de hawlucha se fue directo a fletchinder pero este esquivo y hawlucha se estrello

Dawn: creo que le faltan ajustes

Ash: mmm creo que se cómo es que se puede arreglar

Ash empezó a conversar con Dawn y Serena decidió irse por un momento para poder pensar un poco. Pasaron las horas y llego el concurso

Presentadora: ¡bienvenidos al concurso de ciudad Snowbelle, ahora mismo muchos de nuestros coordinadores se están preparando para sus presentaciones!

La presentadora seguía hablando mientras que Dawn estaba en el vestuario con su vestido amarillo, estaba con piplup, hawlucha, lopunny y mamoswine

Dawn: hemos estado entrenando duro, pero estoy segura que lograremos conseguir el listón

En las tribunas estaba Ash, Serena, Clemont y Bonnie quienes estaban apoyando a Dawn. una chica se sienta a lado de Ash y le empieza a hablar

¿?: hola Ash

Ash: hola Luisa, ¿viniste a apoyar a tu hermano?

Luisa: si, espero que gane

Todos los coordinadores salían y cada uno hacia una presentación que dejaba impresionado a los jueces. Llego el turno de Dawn y ella estaba algo nerviosa pero no pensó en eso y salió

Dawn: (lanzando dos pokeball) ¡piplup, hawlucha salgan a escena!

Piplup apenas salió de su pokeball hiso un rayo burbuja formando un circulo cosa que hawlucha empezó a volar y destruyo las burbujas haciendo que el cuerpo de este brille. Piplup salta a la espalda de hawlucha en pleno vuelo y usando sus ataques de agua empieza a cubrir de agua el cuerpo de hawlucha, piplup da un salto y empieza a congelar el agua pero no congela todo el cuerpo sino la parte de adelante como si pico y algunas partes de sus alas, hawlucha usa ataque celestial haciendo que su cuerpo brille y el hielo también, piplup vuelve a hacer rayo burbuja creando una especie de pista de aterrizaje y hawlucha empieza a descender por las burbujas y en ese momento termina de ejecutar ataque celestial y eso destruye el hielo y las burbujas haciendo que todo el campo empieza a brillar. Todos quedaron sorprendidos por la presentación de Dawn

Luisa: vaya, Dawn es demasiado buena

Ash: claro que lo es, ella es una de las mejores que conozco

Serena escuchaba las declaraciones de Ash y se ponía a pensar de lo que hubiera pasado si ella hubiera seguido con la coordinación. Siguieron más rondas y más personas enseñaban la presentación de sus pokémon, apareció Carlos e hiso una muy buena presentación. Las presentaciones terminaron y en la pantalla se vio a todos los que pasaban a la siguiente ronda, entre ellos estaba Dawn y Carlos, Ash y compañía se algarearon por eso. Las batallas empezaron y Dawn lograba ganar en cada ronda al igual que Carlos, llego la final y era entre ambos y durante esa batalla Dawn fue quien logro ganar obteniendo si ultimo listón. Dawn estaba muy emocionada debido a la obtención de su ultimo listón, ya cuando todos se fueron

Carlos: eres muy buena Dawn, espero volver a enfrentarme a ti en el gran festival

Dawn: tú también eres hábil

Ambos chicos se estaban despidiéndose mientras que Luisa se despedía de Ash y le decía que si quería una batalla, que la tendrá pero que será en la liga. Todos se fueron al centro pokémon a descansar y llegada la noche Ash se metió con la misma ropa a la cama pues tenía mucho frio mientras que los demás le dijeron al mismo tiempo "exagerado". Al día siguiente, luego de que se hayan alistado, se fueron al gimnasio pero al llegar

Ash: ¡cerrado!

CONTINUARA

**El título que le puse es por una razón, y es debido al complejo triángulo amoroso que se está formando, un triángulo amoroso en el cual alguien terminara friendzoneado horriblemente. La razón del porque Giovanny está desaparecido, es una referencia a lo que pasa en los juegos de que Giovanni desaparece y el equipo rocket se disuelve a partir de eso. Perdón si no puse batalla en ese capítulo pero quería enfocarlo en lo que Ahora Dawn y Serena descubrieron que es lo que sienten por el inmortal favorito de todos, pero este ni se inmuta**


	45. Chapter 45

CAPITULO 45: BUSCANDO LA ÚLTIMA MEDALLA

Todo el grupo estaba en la ciudad Snowbelle, específicamente en las puertas del gimnasio pero…

Ash: ¡cerrado!

El gimnasio estaba cerrado así que decidieron irse a un parque cercano a pensar en algo

Clemont: ¿dónde pudo haber ido el líder?

Ash: ¡no lo sé, pero estoy dispuesto a buscarlo!

Bonnie: ¿y tienes alguna idea de dónde buscarlo?

Ash: (u.u) no

Serena: entonces, ponte a entrenar hasta que llegue el momento

Dawn: Serena tiene razón, ponte a entrenar

Ash: (u.u) de acuerdo

Ash se levantó y saco a todos sus pokémon y se puso a pensar de lo que podría hacer en ese momento, Serena se iba a acercar para decirle que entrenen juntos pero…

Dawn: (viendo el mapa) cerca de aquí hay un bosque, podríamos ir a ese lugar para que entrenes. A parte, en el bosque no hay mucho frio como acá

Ash: en ese caso vayamos

Ash guardo a todos sus pokémon y luego todo el grupo empezó a caminar hacia el sur de la ciudad, todos llegaron a una entrada llena de árboles cubiertos de nieve. El grupo se había metido al bosque y minutos después de caminata, ya no había nieve

Ash: no hay nieve pero el viento que corre esta helado

Pikachu que estaba dentro de la ropa de Ash sale debido a que el frio ya no era tanto, Ash aún seguía con la casaca y también con la bufanda, se estaba abrazando así mismo. Pasaron unos minutos y se decidieron armar un pequeño campamento mientras que Clemont empezaba a preparar algo caliente

Ash: (sacando a todos sus pokémon) bien, ahora veamos qué podemos hacer

Ash decidió empezar a entrenar mientras que el resto lo veía, en el lugar había mucho viento helado así que ese sería un duro entrenamiento

Ash: ¡riolu usa onda vacío!

Riolu uso su ataque y pikachu logro esquivar, el ataque se fue directo a un árbol que estaba alejado y este rompió una rama muy gruesa y cayó sobre un trevenant, este se levantó furioso

Clemont: oigan, ya está listo

Ash guardo a todos sus pokémon y se fue a la mesa junto con pikachu a tomar la bebida caliente. De la nada, unas raíces aparecieron y estas agarraron a Ash y se lo empezaron a llevar, pikachu reacciono e intento rescatar a Ash pero este fue también atrapado. Las raíces se lo estaban llevando y todos se asustaron, Dawn junto con piplup deciden atacar a las raíces haciendo que suelte a Ash pero trevenant, quien era el que controlaba las raíces, se enfureció y lanza más raíces y atrapa a Dawn y piplup al mismo tiempo que se lo lleva junto con Ash y pikachu. Ambos entrenadores y sus pokémon resultaron en el interior del bosque

Serena: ¡tenemos que ir a buscarlos!

Rápidamente guardaron las cosas del campamento y se fueron a buscar a Ash y Dawn, mientras tanto ellos estaban demasiado alejados del lugar y las raíces soltaron bruscamente a ambos entrenadores. Ash cayó en una mala posición y este se lastimo la pierna a tal punto de no poder caminar bien, trevenant se les apareció al frente

Ash: ¡pikachu usa rayo!

Dawn: ¡piplup usa rayo de hielo!

Ambos pokémon tuvieron una batalla con trevenant y este último salió corriendo del lugar

Dawn: lo bueno es que ya se fue… ¿en qué parte del bosque estamos?

Ash: no lo sé

Ash se intenta parar pero cae bruscamente, Dawn se le acerca y empieza a mirar la parte de su pierna lastimada y se puso a pensar en lo que podía hacer

Dawn: podría intentar volverla a componer

Ash: ¿cómo?

Dawn saca a hawlucha de su pokeball

Dawn: hawlucha es tipo lucha y quizás él pueda arreglar tu pierna

Hawlucha se acercaba lentamente pero Ash empieza a retroceder por miedo que le malogre más su pierna en vez que se la arregle

Ash: por favor Dawn, hawlucha puede ser muy hábil pero tengo mis dudas

Dawn: (u.u) de acuerdo, tu ganas

Dawn guarda a hawlucha mientras que piplup y pikachu al ver la escena se pusieron a conversar

Piplup: (-_-) cómo se le llego a ocurrir que hawlucha podría arreglarle la pierna, pudo haberla rota

Pikachu: (-_-) a veces me pregunto qué es lo que pasa por la cabeza de ambos… me da miedo saber qué es lo que pasa por la cabeza de Ash

Ambos pokémon seguían conversando y en eso Ash y Dawn los ven

Ash: ¿crees que estén conversando de una forma de cómo salir de aquí?

Dawn: puede ser

Una ráfaga de viento helado pasa por el lado de ellos haciendo que se empiecen a congelar. En otra parte del bosque, Clemont, Serena y Bonnie buscaban por todos lados Ash y Dawn pero no lograban encontrarlos, decidieron armar un campamento y seguir el día siguiente porque ya estaba anocheciendo. Ash y Dawn decidieron armar un campamento pero…

Dawn: (u.u) deje mis cosas en el centro pokémon, no pensé que íbamos a terminar de esta forma

Ash: bueno, yo taje mis cosas por si acaso. Podemos armar la tienda

Dawn: en ese caso déjamelo a mí, no puedes caminar bien así que yo armare la tienda

Ash seguía sentado en el tronco mientras que Dawn junto con pikachu y piplup armaban la tienda. Ash se sobaba la pierna y Dawn dejaba de armar la tienda para ir e intentar ver que es lo que podía hacer para que no le doliera. Pikachu y piplup volvían a conversar mientras armaban la tienda

Pikachu: me eh dado cuenta que Dawn está muy atenta con Ash en estos momentos

Piplup: ahora que lo dices, la eh estado viendo un poco rara. Tengo el presentimiento de que ella está sintiendo algo por Ash

Al escuchar eso, pikachu quedo (O_O)

Pikachu: (O_O) ¡QUEEEE! ¡¿ESTÁS SEGURO DE LO QUE DICES?!

Piplup: si, incluso cuando estábamos entrenando, ella mencionaba su nombre y se preguntaba de lo que podía estar haciendo en ese momento

Pikachu: (O_O) esto me llego como un balde de agua helada, no puedo creer que una chica y todavía una chica como Dawn se llegue a fijar en Ash

Piplup: pues ya lo ves, yo también me sorprendo

Pikachu y piplup veían como Dawn muy alegremente volvía a armar la tienda y veían como Ash miraba el cielo pensando cosas que solo Arceus sabe

Pikachu: (-_-) pues… Dawn la va a tener muy pero muy difícil hacer para que Ash se fije en ella, solo míralo, actúa como si las mujeres no existiesen

Piplup: (u.u) eso es algo de lo que me di cuenta desde hace mucho tiempo

Pikachu: Dawn es una buena chica, también muy hermosa… que te parece si…

Piplup: sabes que haría cualquier cosa para que Dawn sea feliz

Pikachu: de acuerdo, ahora lo difícil va a ser que Ash se empiece a fijar en Dawn no como amiga si no como algo más

En eso, pikachu y piplup se dieron cuenta de un detalle

Piplup: (T_T) esta será una tarea extremadamente difícil

Pikachu: (T_T) creo que tendremos que vender nuestra alma a giratina para poder hacerlo

Mientras tanto en otro lugar del bosque; Serena, Clemont y Bonnie también lograron armar el campamento. Clemont estaba preparando la cena mientras que Serena estaba muy preocupada mientras miraba el cielo, Bonnie noto eso y se fue a hablar con ella

Bonnie: ¿estás bien?

Serena: si, solo que ando preocupada por Ash… y también por Dawn

Bonnie: yo también ando preocupada, ¿dónde estarán ellos ahora?

Serena estaba muy preocupada y era por el hecho de que Ash se encontraba a solas con Dawn y ella sospechaba que Dawn sentía algo por él. Volviendo con Ash y Dawn, Dawn ya había armado la tienda y también la noche había caído

Ash: (sonando su estómago) (T_T) tengo mucha hambre

Dawn: (sonando su estómago) (T_T) yo también tengo mucha hambre, ¿no tienes algo en tu mochila que se pueda comer?

Ash: no, y si tuviera algo ya lo hubiera sacado

Ambos entrenadores estaban muriéndose de hambre, pikachu y piplup vieron la escena con cara -_- pero en eso se les ocurre algo

Piplup: creo que ya sé que podemos hacer

Pikachu: ¿estás pensando lo mismo que yo?

Piplup: creo que si

Ambos pokémon se fueron sin ser vistos, pasaron varios minutos y se sentía más frio así que Ash saco a fletchinder para que usara fuego fatuo y creara una fogata

Ash: (T_T) estoy cansado, hambriento y con la pierna lastimada

Dawn: (-_-) si hubieras dejado que hawlucha te la componga, no estuvieses así

Ash: es muy riesgoso que hawlucha intente arreglarme la pierna

Pikachu y piplup aparecen y les empiezan a hacer señas y a decir sus sonidos característicos

Ash: ¿qué pasa?

Dawn: creo que quieren que los sigamos

Ash: pues…

Ash intenta levantarse y Dawn le empieza a ayudar, pikachu y piplup empiezan a caminar y minutos después llegan a un tronco que estaba cubierto con varias hojas y encima de las hojas habían varias frutas, el lugar estaba también decorado con flores y plantas que ambos pokémon pusieron con mucho cuidado e incluso lograron crear una especies de velas

Dawn: wow esto es muy hermoso

Ash: no sabía que hubiera un lugar así en el bosque

Dawn: ni yo

Pikachu y piplup les enseñaron un tronco muy largo y tendido para que ambos entrenadores se sienten y se pongan a comer, ambos se sentaron y se pusieron a comer la fruta

Pikachu: creo que está funcionando

Piplup: esperemos que lo siguiente funcione

Los dos pokémon se retiraron y se encontraron con varios noctowl

Pikachu: bien, como se lo dijimos

Piplup aparecía con una gran cantidad de bayas

Piplup: háganlo y todo esto será suyo

Los noctowl empezaron a volar y se posaron cerca de donde Ash y Dawn estaban comiendo

Ash: esto esta rico

Dawn: no sabía que piplup y pikachu supieran donde encontrar esto

Todos los noctowl empezaron a cantar y la voz de esos pokémon era algo muy hermoso para los oídos de ambos entrenadores, ambos comían y por la cabeza de Dawn pasaba lo siguiente "esto es increíble. Esto parece una cena romántica, como si fuera un cuento de hadas. Me pregunto que pensara Ash" mientras tanto en la mente de Ash "tengo frio" [ಠ_ಠ] bueno… luego de unos minutos de que la cena se terminó, una cena en la cual Dawn disfruto por el hecho de haber cenado a solas con Ash, pero él… bueno, siguiendo con la historia, en otro lado del bosque estaba Serena, Clemont y Bonnie cenando. Serena estaba muy callada porque Ash no estaba

Clemont: ¿te pasa algo Serena?

Serena: es que estoy preocupada por Ash y Dawn

Bonnie: yo también estoy muy preocupada

Clemont: pues, ellos saben cuidarse solos así que en donde sea que estén, estoy seguro que están bien

Serena: eso espero

Serena se levantó de la mesa y se fue a su tienda a dormir, esa noche era muy fría así que luego de haber cenado Clemont y Bonnie se metieron a sus respectivas tiendas, Bonnie compartía la tienda con Serena

Bonnie: me eh dado cuenta de algo

Serena: ¿de?

Bonnie: a ti te gusta Ash, ¿verdad?

Serena: (roja) este… yo…

Bonnie: (riéndose) lo sabía

Serena: (sarcásticamente) ¿no puedes decirlo más fuerte?

Bonnie: es normal que te guste Ash, ahora entiendo porque estabas preocupada

Serena: entonces sabrás que me preocupa de lo que esté haciendo Ash en este momento

Bonnie: si me vas a preguntar algo, pues te digo que una vez Dawn me dijo que Ash es solo su amigo y que no le interesa estar con él

Serena: ¿cuál es tu punto?

Bonnie: de que si estas preocupada por si Dawn le gusta Ash, pues deja de martirizarte porque Dawn no va a ser una rival para ti

Serena: bueno, eso me tranquiliza

Bonnie: voy a aplicar todas las técnicas que utilice para intentar que mi hermano tenga novia, y lo usare para que tú conquistes el corazón de Ash

Serena: (-_-) pues… como que tus técnicas no funcionan

Bonnie: es porque a mi hermano no le interesa tener novia, pero yo te voy a ayudar a que Ash se fije en ti

Serena: wow no sé qué decir

Bonnie: (guiñándole el ojo) tú tan solo déjamelo a mí

En eso una fuerte ráfaga de viento helado entra en la tienda y congela a ambas chicas

Serena: (temblando) creo que sacare a todos mis pokémon para que nos den calor

Bonnie: (temblando) buena idea

Serena saco a todos sus pokémon para que estos ayuden a dar calor y al mismo tiempo Clemont estaba en su tienda preguntándose por qué se está preocupando por las cosas que siente Serena. En otro lado del bosque, específicamente en una tienda, Ash y Dawn junto a pikachu y piplup estaban descansando, bueno algo así porque se escucha un grito proveniente de la tienda

Ash: (T_T) eso me dolió

Dawn: (guardando a hawlucha) pero funciono

Ash: bueno si, pero me dolió

En un momento de distracción, Dawn saco a hawlucha y este le compuso la pierna a Ash y claro que para el entrenador fue algo doloroso. Una ráfaga de viento helado golpea la tienda

Ash: (temblando) por suerte estamos con la ropa de invierno

Dawn: (temblando) tienes razón

Ambos se acostaron y sus pokémon también se acostaron a un lado

Dawn: (mirando a pikachu y piplup) míralos, se ven tan tranquilos

Ash: tienes razón, están muy cansados al igual que nosotros

Ash se vuelve a acostar y Dawn hace lo mismo. Dawn se estaba preguntando varias cosas y luego de haberlo pensado, decidió hablar con Ash

Dawn: tengo que hablar contigo de algo importante

Ash: ¿qué?

Dawn: bueno, es que yo eh estado pensando mucho y reflexionando algunas cosas… veras Ash, cuando nos separamos por primera vez me puse muy triste y también cuando fui a verte a Kanto también me entristecí al no encontrarte. Cuando nos volvimos a ver en Unova, me sentí muy feliz y quería saltar de alegría pero… cuando conocimos a Abril, pues sentí algo nuevo y después de pensarlo descubrí que en realidad sentía celos. Aquí en Kalos me eh sentido a veces frustrada cuando veía de que una chica se te aceraba a ti pues sentía de que quería ser yo la que estuviese en ese lugar… cuando te bese en Unova, para que vuelvas a reaccionar, eso no significaba nada pero ahora siento que eso en el fondo si significo algo, bueno para mí… Ash lo que quiero decirte es que yo me eh llegado a enamorar de ti y quisiera saber si mis sentimientos son correspondidos (suspirando) puede que no sientas lo mismo que yo pero… pero ya me siento aliviada con decírtelo… así que, ¿qué dices?... Ash… Ash… Ash… Ash…

Ash estaba durmiendo profundamente, se había quedado dormido justo en el momento en que Dawn dijo "bueno, es que yo eh estado pensando mucho y reflexionando algunas cosas…"

Dawn: (-_-) esto debe ser una broma

Dawn se había sincerado con Ash pero este se había quedado dormido así que nada de lo que dijo Dawn lo escucho

Dawn: (riéndose) bueno, ya habrá otra oportunidad… eso espero...

Dawn miro fijamente a Ash mientras dormía, ella dijo "se ve tan lindo durmiendo" ella abrazo a Ash y le dio un beso en la mejilla y se quedó profundamente dormida. Al día siguiente, Dawn fue la primera en despertarse y vio que aún seguía abrazando a Ash. Dawn le dio un beso en la mejilla a Ash y luego se levantó para salir a tomar aire

Dawn: (estirándose) que bien que dormí… me pregunto cómo estarán el resto

En otro lado del bosque, Serena y Bonnie se habían levantado y empezaron a idear un plan de cómo hacer que Ash se fije en Serena para cuando los encuentren

Bonnie: y eso es lo que harás

Serena: de acuerdo

La tienda de Clemont se abre y sale él

Clemont: bien, hare el desayuno y luego iremos a buscar a Ash y Dawn

Clemont empezó a preparar varias cosas mientras que Serena y Bonnie empezaron a desarmar las tiendas. En otro lado del bosque, Dawn estaba sacando un poco de fruta, piplup se había también despertado y estaba con ella ayudándola, Ash y pikachu aún seguían dormidos

Dawn: sabes piplup, ayer me sincere con Ash… pero se quedó dormido y no me escucho nada

Piplup escucho eso así que le contesto en su idioma

Piplup: (-_-) porque no me sorprende eso

Dawn siguió buscando fruta mientras que seguía conversando con piplup, minutos después volvió al campamento y vio a Ash que ya se había despertado y también que estaba desarmando la tienda

Dawn: hola Ash, traje fruta para desayunar

Ash: hola, termino con esto y desayunamos

Dawn: de acuerdo

Dawn empezó a acomodar unas cosas para que puedan desayunar tranquilamente. Luego de que desayunaron, Ash y Dawn empezaron a seguir con su camino intentando localizar a sus amigos al mismo tiempo que Clemont, Serena y Bonnie también hacían lo mismo. Horas después, Ash y Dawn llegaron a un lugar con muchas flores y varios pokémon paseándose por la zona

Dawn: (emocionada) este lugar es hermoso

Ash: tiene razón

Pikachu y piplup saltaron de los hombros de sus entrenadores y se pusieron a jugar con los pokémon que había en la zona. Varios pokémon de la zona se escondían al ver a Ash y a Dawn, pikachu y piplup se acercaban a ellos y luego de decirles unas cuantas cosas, los pokémon salían de su escondite y se acercaban

Bonnie: estoy cansada

Serena: yo también

Dedenne salía del bolso de Bonnie y también ponía una expresión de cansancio

Clemont: tenemos que seguir buscando, tenemos que encontrarlo rápido

Pasaron unos minutos y el trio empieza a escuchar unas cuantas risas y voces que decían "esto es divertido"

Clemont – Serena – Bonnie: ¡es Ash!

El trio siguió las risas y llegaron a un campo florido y veían a Ash y a Dawn jugando con varios pokémon, todos los pokémon de Ash y Dawn también estaban libres jugando con los demás pokémon

Clemont: ¡Ash, Dawn!

Ambos entrenadores miraron y vieron a sus amigos, se levantaron para saludarlos pero Serena salió corriendo en dirección de Ash y lo abraza mientras le decía "estaba muy preocupada por ti"

Ash: yo también estuve preocupado por ustedes

Serena soltó a Ash y todos se quedaron O_O por la forma en que Serena se lanzo a Ash, pero este ni se inmuta. Todos veían a los pokémon que estaban jugando y en eso cinco pokémon muy curiosos estaban paseándose por la zona

Ash: ¡esos son los genesect!

¿?: veo que los conoces

Todos se voltearon a ver de quien era la voz, vieron de que se trataba de un señor anciano que llevaba una casaca celeste como si se tratase de una capa

¿?:esos genesect llegaron hace unos días junto con un extraño pokémon de color blanco. Desde entonces todos ellos viven aquí pacíficamente

Clemont: ¿qué es este lugar?

¿?: Este es una villa en la que los pokémon que sufrieron por sus entrenadores vienen a vivir aquí. Este es un lugar secreto y bueno, yo nada más se dé su existencia pero ahora ustedes también lo saben

Ash: no le diremos a nadie sobre este lugar

¿?: de eso estoy seguro, al ver cómo es que ustedes juegan con esos pokémon me dio mucha tranquilidad. Por cierto, me llamo Wulfric

Todos se presentaron adecuadamente y siguieron con la conversación

Ash: ese pokémon blanco del que usted habla ¿por casualidad está aquí?

Wulfric: (señalando una cueva) si, él se encuentra en ese lugar. Dijo que no quiere que nadie lo busque, dice que estará ahí encerrado meditando

Ash: oh bueno, si ese es el caso

Wulfric: y que los trae hasta este lugar

Ash: pues, estábamos en Snowbelle y quería ir a enfrentarme al líder pero este no se encontraba

Wulfric: con que era eso, en ese caso salgamos de aquí y tengamos una batalla oficial

Ash: ¡¿usted es el líder?!

Wulfric: ¡sí! soy Wulfric el líder especialista en el tipo hielo

Ash: ¡lo sabía!

Wulfric: que les parece si salimos de aquí

Wulfric se llevó a todo el grupo fuera de la villa. Horas después volvieron a ciudad Snowbelle y como ya era tarde, decidieron que la batalla seria al día siguiente. Todos estaban descansando en el dormitorio pero había dos personas que miraban el techo debido a que no podían dormir bien, Dawn se preguntaba si fue muy apresurado haberse confesado pero como Ash se quedó dormido no pasó nada y Serena estaba preguntándose sobre las cosas que puede hacer para que Ash se fije en ella. Llego el siguiente día y todos ya se habían alistado y estaban desayunando, mejor dicho estaban esperando el desayuno

Ash: (u.u) hoy hace más frio que ayer

Bonnie: pero mira el lado bueno, está nevando y la nieve es bonita

Ash: lo único bueno es que luchare por mi última medalla

Dawn llego con una bandeja con el desayuno encima, Dawn conocía a la perfección a Ash así que ella trajo algo que a él le gustaría mucho

Dawn: bueno, aquí está el desayuno

En eso, Serena aparece con una canasta y una terma

Serena: yo prepare el desayuno temprano, traje chocolate caliente y también hice galletas

Bonnie: (emocionada) desayunaremos doble

Dawn: pero ya pagamos por el desayuno

Serena: es que quería dar una sorpresa hoy, acaso no puedo

Dawn: (u.u) bueno

Se acordó que se desayunaría las dos cosas así que pusieron la bandeja y también la canasta en la mesa. El que disfrutaba el desayuno era Ash debido a que el desayuno que Dawn había comprado era uno que a él le gustaba y las galletas que comía eran las favoritas de él. Luego de unos minutos del desayuno, Ash estaba tirado en un sofá mientras que pikachu estaba (-_-) y le decía "por qué tuviste que comer tanto"

Clemont – Bonnie: (-_-) ¿Por qué tuviste que comer tanto?

Ash: valió la pena

Serena: mmm que te podemos dar para que te vuelvas a sentir mejor

Dawn: no se preocupen, cuando viaje por Sinnoh pasó algo como esto y vi cómo es que Ash volvió a la normalidad

Dawn estaba preparando una cosa un poco extraña dentro de una taza, era algo como una masa. Dawn se lo dio a Ash para que este se la coma pero al comérsela él se paró y empezó a buscar desesperado agua

Bonnie: ¿qué le diste?

Dawn: es una especie de hierba, eso sirve para hacer digestión y también para que ya no se sienta tan pesado

Luego de que Ash consiguiera agua para quitarse el sabor amargo de la boca, se fueron al gimnasio y al llegar vieron que el interior era más helado que la misma ciudad, Wulfric se reía de lo que pasaba

Wulfric: que pasa muchacho, pensaba que serias más fuerte

Ash: (temblando) aquí hace mucho frio

El resto del grupo también temblaba por el frio que había

Wulfric: tus amigos irán directo a las tribunas, en ese lugar hay calefacción. Si quieres enfrentarte a mí, tendrás que superar el reto de mi gimnasio

Wulfric le enseño un túnel que llevaba directo al campo de batalla, le explico que si quería llegar tendría que pisar baldosas y estas harían que las paredes del túnel giren para crear un camino [idéntico al reto del juego solo que no sé cómo describirlo bien] Ash y pikachu entraron al túnel y después de varios minutos, llegaron al campo de batalla

Wulfric: bien, esta será una batalla de tres pokémon con sustituciones

Ash: de acuerdo

Ash lanzo su primera pokeball y era la de riolu

Wulfric: (con pokeball en mano) interesante, un tipo lucha

Wulfric lanza su pokeball de la que sale un abomasnow y de la nada empieza a granizar

Ash: ¡riolu usa patada ígnea!

Riolu se lanza a atacar a abomasnow con su pierna envuelta en llamas pero un gran rayo verde sale del cuerpo de abomasnow y este golpea a riolu dejándolo un poco aturdido y haciendo que ya no haga el ataque

Wulfric: eso fue gigadrenado ¡ahora usa mazazo!

Abomasnow se acerca a riolu mientras que su brazo empezaba a brillar, riolu rápidamente esquiva el ataque y usa onda vacío para luego atacar con patada ígnea, eso fue un golpe crítico y dejo a abomasnow debilitado

Wulfric: ¡increíble!

Ash: desde hace un tiempo supe que este era un gimnasio de tipo hielo, así que estaba perfeccionando mis técnicas para cuando llegue

Wulfric: (guardando a abomasnow) interesante

Wulfric saca cryogonal y el cuerpo de este empieza a brillar creando dos pantallas

Ash: así que la misma estrategia que con espeon… ¡riolu usa demolición!

Riolu se lanza a atacar con demolición pero cryogonal usa viento hielo, el ataque hiso que riolu perdiera velocidad así que cryogonal pudo evitar el ataque

Ash: ¡riolu usa puño bala!

Wulfric: usa doble equipo

Cryogonal usa doble equipo y se salva del ataque de riolu, cryogonal usa un potente rayo de hielo que congela a riolu. Riolu que se encontraba congelado intentaba romper el hielo pero cryogonal usa frio polar y acierta debido al hecho de que riolu no podía moverse así que cae debilitado. Ash guarda a riolu

Ash: tengo que tener más cuidado

Ash lanzo otra pokeball de la que salió espeon, Ash ordena a espeon usar poder psíquico y lanza un rayo al mismo tiempo que cryogonal lanza un rayo de hielo, ambos ataques chocan produciéndose una explosión, y al disiparse la explosión se vio el cuerpo de espeon brillando debido a la técnica de paz mental

Ash: ¡espeon usa poder oculto!

Espeon crea una gran cantidad de esferas y las lanza hacia cryogonal, estas esferas tomaron la forma de llamas pero cryogonal usa protección bloqueando de esa forma el ataque

Wulfric: con que ese es un poder oculto de tipo fuego, interesante ¡usa viento helado!

Cryogonal vuelve a utilizar viento helado y esto empezó a bajarle la velocidad a espeon, Ash vuelve a ordenar usar paz mental y cryogonal vuelve a usar viento helado. Espeon estaba ya algo débil debido a los ataques de hielo y también debido al granizo que cae sobre él

Ash: espeon usa sol matinal

Espeon lanza una luz de su cuerpo asemejándose a los rayos del sol, espeon recupera salud y usa poder psíquico sobre cryogonal y este usa rayo de hielo, se vuelve a producir una explosión y cuando la explosión se disipa, se vio a espeon brillando de un color rojo y lanzando un rayo potente a cryogonal dejándolo debilitado

Ash: ¡bien echo espeon!

Wulfric: (guardando a cryogonal) interesante, hace mucho que no veo la estrategia de poder reserva (con una pokeball en mano) ya venciste a dos de mis pokémon, pero el ultimo será muy difícil

Wulfric lanza una pokeball de la que sale un pokémon muy grande y con una apariencia de gran poder

Ash: (sacando la pokedex) "Avalugg: Su cuerpo, cubierto de hielo, es tan duro como el propio acero. Su abultada figura le permite arramblar con todo lo que se encuentra a su paso" interesante, ¡espeon vuelve a usar poder reserva!

Wulfric: ¡avalugg usa protección!

Avalugg se protege del ataque para luego usar alud, el ataque fue muy potente y debido a que espeon había perdido velocidad por el viento helado, este cae debilitado. Ash guarda a espeon

Ash: mmm esto fue un poco más difícil de lo que pensé (mirando a pikachu) ¡bien amigo, te toca!

Pikachu sale a la batalla y usa cola de hierro pero el ataque no fue sentido por avalugg, esto deja impresionado a Ash y a todos los presentes

Wulfric: (riéndose) avalugg es uno de los pokémon que tiene las mayores defensas que existen, no podrás hacer mucho ¡avalugg usa colmillo de hielo!

De la boca de avalugg empieza a crear una especie de colmillos hechos de hielo y este se lanza hacia pikachu, pikachu logra esquivar el ataque por poco pero el colmillo de hielo logra destrozar parte del campo

Ash: increíble el poder de avalugg

Wulfric: y eso no es nada ¡usa viento hielo!

Avalugg logra crear un viento helado haciendo que pikachu empieza a perder velocidad, avalugg se lanza hacia pikachu usando colmillo de hielo logrando golpearlo fuertemente, el ataque levanto mucha nieve debido al impacto

Wulfric: (riéndose) ¡se acabó!

Pikachu estaba levantándose y tenia el cuerpo brillando

Ash: cryogonal no era el único que podía crear reflejo y pantalla de luz

Wulfric: ¿qué dices?

Ash: durante la explosión creada por el choque de poder entre espeon y cryogonal, espeon logro crear ambas pantallas. Pikachu se benefició con eso y logro resistir el ataque y no solo eso…

Wulfric miro a avalugg y vio que estaba paralizado

Ash: eso se debe a la habilidad especial de pikachu

Wulfric: increíble, este muchacho es muy hábil

Avalugg no se podía mover debido a la parálisis así que pikachu empieza a atacarlo con todo tipo de variedad de ataques, minutos después avalugg cae debilitado y Ash gana la batalla

Wulfric: interesante batalla chico

Ash: cuando supuse que este era un gimnasio de tipo hielo, me puse a pensar en diferentes estrategias para ganar

Wulfric: pues sí que lo hiciste bien (con una medalla en la mano) esta es la medalla iceberg

Wulfric le da la medalla a Ash y se pone muy contento, saca su estuche y la coloca con el resto de medallas. Minutos después, todo el grupo estaba en el centro pokémon y Ash observaba su estuche con las ocho medallas obtenidas

Ash: la medalla insecto, la medalla muro, la medalla lid, la medalla hoja, la medalla voltaje, la medalla hada, la medalla psique y por último la medalla iceberg. ¡Estoy listo para la liga!

De esa forma Ash se puso contento y emocionado al ver que ya tiene todas las medallas para poder entrar en la liga

CONTINUARA

**En vista que Ash ahora tiene las 8 medallas, en los siguientes capítulos ya empezara el conflicto con el team flare. La liga y el gran festival empezaran luego del arco del team flare  
pd: la batalla con el líder fue corta, pero se suponía que Ash ya sabia que era un gimnasio de tipo hielo así que el muchacho había entrenado como loco para poder estar preparado para cuando llegue y ganar rápido, las batallas en la liga serán mas largas y se podria decir que esa sera mi compensación después de las batallas cortas que eh estado poniendo ultimamente**


	46. Chapter 46

CAPITULO 46: DE VUELTA EN LUMIOSE

Ash logro conseguir la última medalla para poder entrar en la liga y en estos momentos, todo el grupo estaba en la estación del tren de la ciudad Snowbelle

Ash: (temblando) ya quiero ir a Lumiose

Clemont: el tren sale dentro de dos horas

Ash: (T_T) la vida es tan injusta

Pikachu lo miraba (-_-) así que se bajó de su hombro y se fue a jugar con piplup que estaba con Dawn al frente de una expendedora de dulces, Serena y Bonnie estaban en la cafetería consiguiendo bebidas calientes y Ash junto con Clemont estaban comprando los boletos para irse a Lumiose. Todo el grupo estaba yendo a la ciudad Lumiose debido a que Ash y Dawn querían ver a sus pokémon que están en el laboratorio y también para poder pensar en diferentes tipos de estrategias para la liga y el gran festival. Dawn volvía con el grupo y ella traía varios chocolates y Serena con Bonnie estaba con una bandeja con varios vasos con café en el interior, Bonnie era la única que tenía un vaso con chocolate caliente

Dawn: (dándole chocolates al grupo) bueno, creo que todavía tenemos para rato

Serena: (dándole vasos de café al grupo) así que, que quieren hacer

Ash: (T_T) yo solo quiero subirme al tren

Clemont: (-_-) exagerado

Todo el grupo se sentó en una de las mesas que había en la estación y se pusieron a conversar de diversos temas, lo curioso es que Dawn y Serena hablaban mucho con Ash pero este más se preocupaba por encontrar calor debido a que ese era el día más frio que estaba viviendo. Pasaron las horas y todos se metieron al tren que los llevaría a ciudad Lumiose; habían dos filas y en la que cada fila había dos asientos y el orden en el que iba el grupo era el siguiente: Clemont estaba con Bonnie, Serena con Dawn y Ash iba solo pues el asiento de al lado no fue comprado así que hay iba pikachu

Ash: ¿en cuánto tiempo llegaremos a Lumiose?

Clemont: en tres horas

Ash: (-_-) voy a morirme de aburrimiento

Dawn: no es para tanto

Serena: además, en el camino podrás pensar en diferentes estrategias para cuando te enfrentes en la liga

Ash: mmm puede ser

El tren empezó a moverse y Ash estaba pensando en todo tipo de estrategias que puede usar con la gran cantidad de pokémon que tiene, Bonnie también estaba pensando pero estaba pensando en algo para que Ash se fije en Serena al mismo tiempo que Clemont se ponía a pensar si sentía algo por Serena y por último, Dawn y Serena estaban pensando en algo para que Ash se fije en ellas. Paso el tiempo y todo el grupo se había quedado dormido, pasaron las tres horas de viaje y todos llegaron a ciudad Lumiose. Ash salió del tren feliz de que ya no soportaría el frio extremo y se sacó su casaca y la bufanda para guardarlas en su mochila, el resto también se sacaban sus trajes de invierno. Todos salieron a la ciudad y se paseaban felices por todas las calles y minutos después llegaron a la puerta de un edificio

Ash: (tocando la puerta) ¿creen que este?

Bonnie: es un científico, me imagino que él debe de estar haciendo investigaciones

Todo el grupo estaba en la puerta del laboratorio del profesor Sycamore, pasaron los minutos y no había respuesta

Clemont: qué raro, ni si quiera sus asistentes

Dawn: debieron de haber salido

Serena: pero, ¿todos?

Dawn: debió de haber pasado algo

Ash: entonces que hacemos

Todos se pusieron a pensar en lo que pudieran hacer, en eso, Bonnie tuvo una idea

Bonnie: ya es hora del almuerzo, que tal si vamos a almorzar

Ash: ¡sí, me muero de hambre!

Clemont: (-_-) siempre tienes hambre

Todos se rieron y empezaron a caminar directo al restaurante. Bonnie tenía un plan y si todo salía bien, Serena terminaría almorzando a solas con Ash. Llegaron a un restaurante, un restaurante no muy lujoso pero bonito

Ash: este lugar se ve tranquilo

Dawn: (señalando el mapa) según esto, este es un restaurante de buena categoría

Clemont: en ese caso busquemos una mesa

Bonnie se decía a sí misma "es hora de poner el plan en marcha" pero lo que no sabía era que su plan iba a ser boicoteado sin querer queriendo por alguien, o mejor dicho por dos personas

¿?: ¿Ash?

Era la voz de un chico, todos voltearon a ver y vieron a un chico de pelo verde

Ash: ¿Drew?

Era Drew, el chico que era rival de May pero él no estaba solo, pues había una chica castaña a su lado

Ash: ¿May?

Ash se había sorprendido, todos se habían sorprendido pues pensaban que May se había ido a Hoenn. Todos se empezaron a saludar y también se presentaron con Drew

Ash: pensé que habías regresado a Hoenn

May: bueno, estaba por regresar a Hoenn. Cuando estaba en el puerto, Drew se apareció (abraza el brazo de Drew) me puse muy feliz así que decidimos viajar por Kalos para conocerla mejor

Ash: con que así era la cosa

Drew: venir hasta Kalos fue un poco complicado, quería venir por sorpresa pero si hubiera llegado un día después, May hubiera regresado a Hoenn y yo estuviera vagando por Kalos

May: (abrazando a Drew) por eso lo quiero

Todos miraban la escena algo confusos, por la actitud que May se comportaba con Drew, era obvio para el grupo que ellos son novios pero Ash veía la escena un poco confuso

Dawn: vaya May, no sabía que tuvieras pareja

May: (abrazando más a Drew) pues ya lo ves, Drew es muy bueno y también una de las mejores personas que pude haber conocido

Drew: (riéndose) no es para tanto

Dawn: me alegro por ustedes

May – Drew: gracias

Serena veía cómo es que May y Drew se querían y se imaginaba como seria su ella y Ash fueran novios, lo mismo pasaba con Dawn y Bonnie estaba maldiciendo el momento en que llegaron por que malograron su plan

Serena: y que lugares de Kalos ya conocen

Drew: pues, hemos visitado muchas ciudades pero ahora nos vamos a ciudad Kiloude

Clemont: ciudad Kiloude es un lugar muy tranquilo, les va a gustar el lugar

May: eso esperamos

Todos decidieron sentarse para poder comer en grupo

Serena: así que Drew te daba muchas rosas

May: (riéndose) si, me costaba al principio pero luego me acostumbre

Drew: (besando a May) pero sabes que te gustaba

May: (besando a Drew) claro que me gustaba

Todos se reían por la curiosa situación que se estaba dando pero Ash estaba (O_O)

May: como les decíamos, hemos conocido muchos lugares de Kalos

Drew: incluso hemos visto los concursos que se hacen, nos metimos en un concurso de parejas pero no pudimos vencer

May: unas chicas que usaban a un goodra y a un venusaur nos vencieron

Clemont: creo que ya se de quienes hablan

Bonnie: ¿por casualidad los nombres de esas chicas eran Martha y Sandra?

May – Drew: si

Dawn: las conocimos y también nos metimos en un concurso de parejas

Serena: les ganamos

May: ¡lograron vencer su combinación!

Dawn: si, aunque fue algo complicado al principio

Bonnie: así que… ¿ustedes están viajando juntos?

May: si, viajamos juntos y nos protegemos mutuamente

Drew: ajam, como ella dice, nos cuidamos las espaldas de todo

May: también compartimos todos y nos ayudamos en todo

Mientras que Drew y May hablaban de cómo se cuidaban y se ayudaban en su vida amorosa. Dawn pensaba que hubiera pasado si nunca hubieran conocido a Clemont, Bonnie y Serena pues al principio ella y Ash viajarían solos pero las cosas se dieron de diferente forma "quizás en este momento fuéramos pareja" ella se ponía a pensar en eso. Bonnie ponía atención a cada cosa que decía la pareja para intentar ponerlo en práctica en su labor que según ella "era un labor sagrado" de juntar a Ash y Serena, Serena también ponía atención para hacer lo mismo que Bonnie e intentar hacer que Ash se fije en ella. Clemont escuchaba la conversación con mucha curiosidad para saber qué es lo que en realidad sentía por Serena. Ash estaba (O_O)

May: oye Ash, has estado muy callado

Drew: sí, es cierto, ¿te sientes bien?

Ash: (reaccionando) si, este… ya vuelvo

Ash se levanta y pikachu empieza a seguirlo, ambos salen a la calle a tomar un poco de aire

Ash: con que de eso se trata tener una pareja…

Pikachu lo miraba "sabes, si te acostumbras puede a llegar a ser agradable. Yo ya me acostumbre que lopunny y sylveon hagan una pelea por mí. Sabes, Dawn sería una muy buena opción para ti" eso dijo pikachu en su idioma, Ash lo miro y le dijo "si, tienes razón. Yo ya me hubiera hostigado con toda esta situación. Ósea, ellos comparten todo, incluso duermen en una misma cama… bueno yo eh dormido con Dawn en la misma cama pero eso es totalmente diferente a lo que pasa con ellos" pikachu quedo (-_-) "a veces me pregunto si sabrás las cosas que yo te digo" ambos volvieron a entrar en el restaurante. Habrá pasado una hora y todos terminaron de almorzar así que se fueron a un parque cercano

Drew: es la primera vez que vengo a esta ciudad, es una muy buena ciudad

May: por eso, yo le enseñare todo sobre esta ciudad hoy día

Bonnie: ¿ya fueron a la cima de la torre prisma?

May: aun no

Bonnie: en ese caso vallamos

Todos se fueron a la torre prisma y debido a que Clemont es técnicamente el que manda en ese lugar, lograron pasar sin ningún problema y llegar hasta la cima a una parte a la que nadie del público puede entrar

May: (sorprendida) la vista es hermosa

Drew: tienes razón, desde aquí se puede ver toda la ciudad

Todos admiraban la ciudad, Bonnie le dio una señal a Serena que solo ellas podían entender así que mientras todos estaban apreciando la vista, Serena se acerca a Ash y le coge de la mano y apoya su cabeza en su hombro mientras que ella estaba con un ligero sonrojo. Ash se puso un poco nervioso así que rápidamente y de forma disimulada se zafo de Serena, nadie noto eso pero Serena se puso a pensar en la situación "creo que fue un poco lanzado hacer eso, o quizás, Ash si siente algo por mí y se puso nervioso por la situación" Serena se estaba ilusionando mentalmente y Dawn estaba por hacer algo parecido pero…

Ash: creo que mejor voy entrando, como que me estoy mareando un poco

Clemont: de acuerdo, solo ten cuidado al bajar

Ash: de acuerdo

Ash salió del lugar y se metió al interior de la torre, minutos después estaba con pikachu pisando tierra y se sentó en una banca

Ash: bueno… creo que es mejor estar acá por el momento

Luego de unos minutos todo el grupo bajo del lugar y vieron a Ash sentado en una banca, todos se le acercaron

May: ¿esas bien?

Ash: si, solo que un poco mareado

Drew: te ves un poco raro

Ash: no es nada

Todos se fueron del lugar pues Drew y May ya les faltaba poco para irse a la ciudad Kiloude, todos estaban en la estación de la ciudad para despedirse

May: adiós, fue un gusto volverlos a encontrar

Drew: adiós, fue un gusto conocerlos y también fue un gusto volverte a encontrar Ash

Todos se estaban despidiendo, May y Drew se metieron en el tren y este empezó a partir directo a la ciudad Kiloude. Todos se iban del lugar de vuelta al laboratorio del profesor Sycamore

Ash: me gusto volver a verlos

Dawn: a mí también, nunca vi a May tan feliz

Todos llegaron al laboratorio del profesor y tocaron la puerta, esta vez si hubo respuesta pues el profesor Sycamore les abrió la puerta pero se le veía muy mal

Ash: ¿se encuentra bien profesor?

Serena: se le ve muy mal

Clemont: muy cansado

Sycamore: es que Calem ha desaparecido

Todos se sorprendieron al escuchar eso, el profesor los hiso a todos entrar para hablarles de la situación

Sycamore: hace dos días que Calem ha desaparecido, desapareció de la ciudad sin dejar rastro y ya pregunte si lo vieron salir de la ciudad pero al parecer no ha salido

Clemont: usted dijo que Calem es algo extraño, de seguro ya aparecerá

Eso fue algo que tranquilizo al profesor, pasaron las horas y llego la noche. Todos se fueron a un dormitorio para cada uno. Primero vallamos al dormitorio de Serena, ella estaba con fennekin a su lado

Serena: eh estado pensando en todo tipo de cosas que pudieran servir, ¿crees que sería correcto en que yo valla y me acueste con él?

Fennekin la queda mirando (O_O)

Serena: ¡no es lo que piensas! Me refiero a que el que está durmiendo ahora, voy y duermo a su lada y cuando el despierte, me vera a mí y hay será cuando le cuente todo

Fennekin la quedo mirando (-_-) y le dijo "tienes mucha imaginación"

Serena: (acariciando a fennekin) tienes razón, esa es una buena idea

Fennekin se quedó (-_-) debido a que Serena no entendía nada de lo que le dijo, Serena se estaba poniendo su ropa de dormir para ir a ver a Ash. Ahora vallamos a la habitación de Dawn, Dawn estaba con su ropa de dormir al mismo tiempo que piplup estaba sentado a su lado

Dawn: sabes algo piplup, las cosas que conto May hoy. Algunas cosas ya las eh hecho con Ash, bueno hemos dormido juntos pero fue de una forma diferente a la que ellos hacen. También nos hemos besado y sabemos todo del uno del otro y siempre nos hemos cuidado la espalda, ¡de acuerdo, voy a ir en este momento y le diré todo!

Dawn sale de su dormitorio decidida mientras que piplup se decía "ojala esta vez no se quede dormido", Serena en ese momento había vuelto a su habitación y Dawn abrió la puerta del dormitorio de Ash

Dawn – Serena: ¿Por qué no está?

En ese momento, Ash se encontraba durmiendo en los jardines del laboratorio. Ash había pasado todo el tiempo con sus pokémon y él se había quedado dormido con ellos, claro que después de haber sido quemado, congelado, envenenado, paralizado, asfixiado, es más, él está durmiendo no porque le gano el sueño, sino porque meganium se lanzó encima de él y cayo desmayado. Serena se preguntaba en dónde estaría Ash pero conociéndolo supuso que estaría entrenando así que decidió dormir. Dawn había regresado a su habitación, reviso entre sus cosas y encontró un peluche de teddiursa

Dawn: (acariciando al peluche) con que aquí estabas

Ese era el peluche que Ash le había regalado en Unova y ella lo había guardado desde ya hace un buen tiempo, se echó a dormir mientras abrazaba al peluche. Mientras tanto, en la habitación de Clemont, él estaba en una profunda meditación pues aun no asimilaba bien las cosas y era de que si sentía algo por Serena. Llego la mañana y Ash se levantaba con un fuerte dolor en la espalda

Ash: aunque sea sé que ustedes me quieren mucho

El jardín donde los pokémon estaban, tenía un techo de vidrio y este de la nada se rompe y un charizard cae del cielo

Ash: ¡¿pero que…?!

Aquel charizard se le veía muy débil y lastimado, en el cuello tenía una especie de colgante de plata que tenía una piedra extraña de color azul oscuro

Ash: ¡este es el charizard de Calem!

CONTINUARA

**En el siguiente capítulo empezara el conflicto con el team flare y posiblemente más megas debuten **


	47. Chapter 47

CAPITULO 47: LOS LABORATORIOS DE LYSANDRE

Todos los que estaban en el laboratorio de Sycamore escucharon el ruido de los vidrios caerse, todos entraron al lugar y vieron a Ash y todos sus pokémon ver a un charizard en muy mal estado

Ash: ¡profesor, ese es el charizard de Calem!

El profesor Sycamore se acercó rápidamente al charizard y le empezó a medir sus signos vitales, lo llevaron a un salón donde le conectaron máquinas para que este pudiese recuperarse

Sycamore: pero quien pudo haberlo echo

Ash: el que lo hiso, debe de tener a Calem secuestrado ¡vayamos a buscarlo!

Clemont: Ash tiene razón, los que hicieron esto pueden hacerlo con otros entrenadores y demás pokémon

Dawn: ¡vallamos a buscar a los responsables!

Serena: ¡estoy de acuerdo con eso!

Bonnie: ¡si, vallamos ah…!

Clemont: ¡tú te quedas, puede ser peligroso!

Todos salieron del laboratorio y dejaron a Sycamore para que atienda a charizard y a Bonnie para que le ayude

Clemont: ¡si queremos encontrar al responsable, sugiero que nos dividamos y busquemos!

Ash: si buscamos los 4 en diferentes lugares, cubriremos más área

De esa forma, todos se separaron y empezaron a buscar por su cuenta en todos los lugares de la ciudad. Primero vallamos con Serena, ella estaba a lado de su fennekin

Serena: quizás si puedo encontrar al culpable y derrotarlo, puede que Ash se empiece a fijar en mí

Mientras tanto, Dawn y piplup buscaban por otra parte de la ciudad

Dawn: bien piplup, tenemos que tener cuidado al buscar al responsable de que charizard haya quedado en ese estado, aunque…

Dawn estaba pensando en lo peligroso que puede ser eso y Serena también se puso a pensar en lo mismo, ambas dijeron al mismo tiempo "si le llega a pasar algo a Ash, no sé cómo reaccionaría" ambas sabían que la situación en la que estaban era algo muy peligroso y Ash también correría mucho peligro. Clemont estaba en otra parte de la ciudad, estaba usando una de sus máquinas para poder intentar localizar algo que le ayude a encontrar al responsable

Clemont: esto se pondrá muy difícil, solo espero que Serena este bien

Desde que descubrió que le gustaba Serena, él se ha preocupado mucho por ella y mucho más que ahora están en esa situación. Mientras tanto, en otra parte de la ciudad, Ash y pikachu estaban recorriendo los callejones en busca del responsable

Ash: ¡pikachu, usa rayo!

Pikachu usa rayo sobre un machoke con el que estaba peleando, Ash estaba en uno de los callejones y un sujeto muy extraño intento robarle sus pertenencias. Pikachu logro derrotar al machoke con mucha facilidad y el sujeto salió corriendo

Ash: eso fue raro

Pikachu salta al hombro de Ash y entonces vieron a un grupo de sujetos que estaban jugando cartas, ellos tenían casacas de cuero y su contextura es muy delgada. Ash le pregunto a pikachu "¿crees que ellos sepan algo?" pikachu miro de forma sospechosa al grupo. Dicen que los vagabundos saben muchas cosas, y que si la policía quiere investigar algo en un lugar, los vagabundos de la zona saben mucho más que otras personas pues pueden pasar desapercibidos y escuchar más cosas que otros no [esto lo saque de una serie, pero en la serie explican esto de forma más compleja aunque creo que entienden la idea] Ash y pikachu se acercaron a los sujetos, pikachu se puso en alerta por si acaso intentaran atacarlos

Ash: disculpen, ¿saben algo de un charizard que fue atacado?

Sujeto 1: nada

Ash: o algo que este fuera de lugar o algo que sea sospechoso

Sujeto 2: bueno, hay una mujer que tiene un traje negro y un casco como de astronauta

Sujeto 3: ella se ha robado varios pokémon

Ash: ¿mujer de traje negro?

Ash se puso a pensar por unos momentos y luego de procesar la información supuso que de la que están hablando debe ser Essentia

Sujeto 2: sin mencionar que Emma desaparece a cada rato

Ash: ¿quién es Emma?

Sujeto 3: es una amiga, ella dice que se va a trabajar pero hay algo muy sospechoso

Sujeto 1: a veces, en el periodo en el que ella desaparece. Algunos pokémon de la ciudad desaparecen

Sujeto 2: no estamos culpándola pero esperamos que solo sea una coincidencia. Bueno, ella ahora tiene una mejor posición que nosotros y siempre viene a vernos pero…

Ash: ¿saben dónde trabaja Emma?

Sujeto 1: no sabemos mucho, pero tenemos entendido que trabaja en un lugar cerca de la plaza rosa

Ash: de acuerdo, iré para allá

Sujeto 3: si la encuentras, dile que Mimi la extraña

Ash: ¿quién es Mimi?

De las cajas, sale un pequeño espurr

Sujeto 2: ella es Mimi

Ash: oh valla

Ash y pikachu se fueron de los callejones y viendo los mapas electrónicos que hay en las esquinas de las calles, lograron llegar a la plaza rosa

Ash: bien, estamos aquí… ahora por donde buscamos

Ash se puso a mirar por todos los lugares posibles, en eso vio a un sujeto con un traje de rojo entrar en lo que es una cafetería también del mismo color

Ash: ¡team flare! ¡vamos pikachu!

Ash entro al local pero el recluta flare ya no se encontraba, nada más había un mesero y una mesera. El mesero se le acercó al Ash y le dijo

Mesero: el especial del día es leche con galletas

Mesera: también son las tortas con panes

Ash: ¡¿dónde está el team flare?!

Ambos meseros entendieron la situación, ambos lanzaron una pokeball cada uno de las cuales salieron scrafty y liepard. La recluta encubierta presiona un botón y este hace que las ventanas del local se cierren al igual que las puertas, se podría decir que enjaularon el lugar

Ash: (con pokeball en mano) si eso es lo que quieren ¡gogoat ve!

Gogoat salió de la pokeball, las patas de gogoat brillan y a gran velocidad se lanza hacia liepard para usar el ataque demolición al mismo tiempo que el cuerpo de pikachu se envuelve en electricidad para intentar golpear a scrafty. Liepard y scrafty logran esquivar por muy poco los ataques y estos agarran unas mesas y las lanzan hacia pikachu y gogoat, estos logran hacer añicos las mesas pero liepard y scrafty aparecen al frente de ellos y los atacan, pikachu y gogoat son lanzados hacia Ash derrumbándolo en el proceso

Ash: bien, cambio de planes ¡gogoat usa surf, pikachu usa rayo!

Gogoat crea una esfera de agua y pikachu usa rayo hacia la esfera, gogoat expande la esfera golpeando a liepard y a scrafty y también a los reclutas flare en el proceso haciendo que caigan noqueados

Ash: vaya, no pensé que eso llegara a funcionar. Ahora quiero que me ayuden a buscar una puerta secreta, de seguro aquel recluta entro por algo parecido

Ash, ayudado de pikachu y gogoat, empezó a buscar algo que los lleve a una puerta secreta o algo parecido

Ash saco a todos sus pokémon y estos empezaron a ayudar a buscar algo. Espeon, usando sus poderes psíquicos logro encontrar algo, estaba señalando hacia un estante en el que habían tazas y platos

Ash: ¿estás seguro que es por aquí?

Riolu se acercó hacia el estante y usando sus poderes del aura, logro detectar un pasadizo detrás del estante

Ash: bien, si es así

Ash se acercó al estante pero por más que intentaba, este no podía moverlo

Ash: bueno, creo que tendremos que hacerlo a lo difícil ¡riolu usa…! espera, ¡no!

Ash sabía de qué si intentaba entrar de forma forzada, probablemente los reclutas flare lo encontrarían y escapar era algo que no podía hacer debido al hecho de que las puertas y ventanas estaban cerradas

Ash: ¿qué es eso?

Ash vio una especie de cuadrado de vidrio muy pequeño ubicado en la pared que lograba pasar desapercibido. Ash se acercó de forma muy cuidadosa y vio algo sospechoso en él, se acercó más de cerca y vio unas marcas en el cuadrado

Ash: es un lector de retinas

Ash miro a los reclutas flare inconscientes así que con la ayuda de greninja levanto a uno y abrió el ojo del recluta, el estante se empieza a mover y se vio un largo pasadizo

Ash: (guardando a sus pokémon) por el momento, quiero que estén adentro, ya luego los llamare cuando los necesite, pikachu estate alerta

Pikachu asintió y ambos se adentraron al pasadizo. Mientras tanto, en las calles de Lumiose, Dawn y Serena se lograron encontrar

Dawn: ¿encontraste algo?

Serena: nada, pregunte para saber si alguien sabe o ha visto algo sospechoso pero nadie sabe nada

Dawn: conmigo pasa lo mismo, nadie sabe algo… ¿cómo crees que le esté yendo a Ash o a Clemont?

Serena: espero que les esté yendo mejor que a nosotras, o que estén bien

Dawn: esto es peligroso, ojala que estén bien los dos

Serena y Dawn se sentaron en una banca mientras que piplup y fennekin se sentaron en el césped. Clemont aparece con varios aparatos en la mano

Clemont: ¿encontraron algo?

Dawn – Serena: no

Clemont: yo aún no encuentro nada… ¿dónde está Ash?

Serena: no sabemos

Dawn: ojala este bien

Clemont: bueno, será mejor seguir buscando

El trio se puso a buscar en los alrededores. Ash llego a un salón gigantesco y en él vio un gran televisor con la cara de un sujeto de cabello rojo un poco extraño

Ash: así que Lysandre es el que lidera al team flare

En la pantalla gigante, Lysandre decía las siguientes palabras "el mundo se halla al límite de sus recursos, y resulta imposible salvar todas las vidas. Solo los elegidos tendrán su futuro asegurado"

Ash: ese sujeto está loco

Ash escucha varios pasos así que se decide esconder en una columnas que había en el lugar, el vio que había una mujer de cabello naranja y con un visor, ella estaba caminando con varios reclutas flare

Recluta: (con unos documentos) señora Aliana, hay reportes de que hay una fuerte resonancia en el lugar de la grieta

Aliana: (revisando los documentos) mmm esto es un poco raro, ¿estás seguro de estos datos?

Recluta: si, hemos vuelto a revisar una y otra vez los datos pero… todo vuelve a arrojar eso

Aliana: vallamos a ver qué podemos hacer, que Lysandre no se entere de eso

Todos los flare empezaron a caminar por los pasadizos y Ash junto con pikachu salieron de su escondite, Ash sabía que esa grieta era idéntica a la grieta que vio en la gruta helada. Ash se preguntaba "que es esa grieta en realidad" Ash siguió caminando por la base y al mismo tiempo procuraba no ser visto por los reclutas

Recluta: oye, ¿a qué hora termina nuestro turno?

Ash escucho eso y eso significaba que había reclutas cerca así que rápidamente empezó a correr para no ser visto. Ash y pikachu llegaron a un salón lleno de máquinas, en dicho salón se encontraba una mujer de cabello purpura y otra mujer de cabello verde

Bryony: ¿eh?

Celosia: ¿eeeh?

Bryony: ¿hm?

Celosia: ¿hmmm?

Bryony: su cara me suena

Celosia: y a mí, pero ¿quién es?

Bryony: ¡lo recuerdo! ¡él es uno de los chicos que estaba en el incidente de jirachi!

Celosia: (con pokeball en mano) nuestros planes salieron mal ese día

Bryony presiona un botón y cierra la puerta para que Ash no pueda escapar

Bryony: (con pokeball en mano) es hora de divertirnos

Manectric, drapion, liepard y bisharp salen de las pokeball de Celosia y Bryony. Los 4 pokémon se lanzan para atacar a Ash pero pikachu usa cola de hierro para proteger a Ash pero fue en vano porque ambos recibieron los ataques de los 4 pokémon. Ash estaba tirado en el suelo y muy adolorido. Los 4 pokémon vuelven a lanzarse pero pikachu vuelve a usar cola de hierro y al mismo tiempo riolu y espeon salen de sus pokeball para defender a Ash

Celosia: el muchacho tiene pokémon hábiles, pero terminemos con él rápido, tenemos asuntos que atender

Bryony: si es así como quieres las cosas

Riolu, espeon, pikachu y también greninja, fletchinder y gogoat que salieron de su pokeball para unirse a la batalla, estaban luchando para que Ash no sea atacado. Bryony chasquea los dedos y su bisharp da un gran salto y se pone detrás de Ash y usando sus cuchillas empieza a rodear el cuello de Ash

Bryony: lo siento chico, pero estamos ocupadas y no podemos jugar contigo

Todos los pokémon de Ash quedaron en shock al ver la escena, bisharp estaba a punto de hacer su acto pero sintió que su cuerpo se paralizo. Riolu estaba usando sus poderes del aura para evitar el acto que bisharp quería cometer así que todos los pokémon de Ash se lanzan hacia los otros pokémon para que estos no ataquen. El cuerpo de riolu empieza a brillar y también a crecer, todos estaban impresionados que incluso dejaron la batalla unos segundos al ver cómo es que riolu logro evolucionar en un lucario. Los poderes de aura de lucario se incrementaron y usa onda vacío y lanza a bisharp hacia el muro

Ash: gracias amigo

Lucario asintió con la cabeza y usa esfera aural contra liepard. La batalla contra los pokémon de las científicas fue dura pero los pokémon de Ash lograron vencer y lucario usando sus poderes de aura dejo inconscientes a Bryony y a Celosia

Ash: no molestaran por un buen tiempo

Ash miro a sus pokémon y vio como gogoat, espeon y greninja estaban muy cansados asi que les agradeció por haberle salvado y los guardo a sus pokeball para que descansen

Ash: bueno, ahora solo quedamos nosotros

Ash estaba junto con pikachu, fletchinder y lucario. Todos salieron del lugar y con mucho cuidado procuraban no ser vistos por ningún otro recluta flare, Ash siguió su camino y vio una habitación un poco sospechosa, el entro y llego a un cuarto donde habían muchas máquinas y al entrar vio a una mujer de cabello azul sentada en un escritorio

Mable: ¡Tú! ¡¿cómo demonios entraste?!

Mable rápidamente presiona un botón y se cierra la puerta y lanza dos pokeball de la que salen houndoom y weavile

Mable: ¡houndoom, weavile acábenlos!

Houndoom usa llamarada y weavile usa ventisca. Lucario, fletchinder y pikachu se ponen al frente de Ash para que este no sea atacado, pero este aún se sentía débil por el golpe que recibió por los cuatro pokémon de las científicas anteriores

Mable: ¡por tú culpa que nuestros planes se retrasaron y yo tuve que pagar por todo!

Mable vuelve a dar la orden de atacar, fletchinder usa fuego fatuo sobre weavile, lucario se lanzaba con onda ígnea hacia houndoom pero este uso una fuerte llamarada dejando debilitado a lucario, pikachu usaba rayo pero houndoom y weavile esquivaban los ataques. Ash guardo a lucario y tan solo le quedaba fletchinder y pikachu

Ash: ¡pikachu usa tacleada de voltios, fletchinder usa as aéreo!

Pikachu se lanza a atacar a weavile con tacleada de voltios y logro darle un buen golpe, fletchinder se lanza a atacar a houndoom pero este usa llamarada golpeando fuertemente a fletchinder, mientras que pikachu luchaba contra weavile, el cuerpo de fletchinder estaba que se envolvía en llamas y esto hiso que su poder empieza a aumentar. Fletchinder empezó a brillar y a aumentar de tamaño, el aún seguía brillando y el brillo obtuvo un color azul y se lanza a atacar a houndoom, eso fue pájaro bravo y cuando el brillo azul se disipo se vio que fletchinder logro evolucionar en un talonflame. El cuerpo de talonflame se envuelve en llamas y se lanza a atacar, Ash pensó que el ataque era nitrocarga pero al revisar en la pokedex, vio que se trataba de envite ígneo. Talonflame y pikachu lograron acabar con houndoom y weavile. Mable guardo a sus pokémon y logro huir del lugar pero al hacerlo se le cayó una tarjeta un poco rara

Ash: (recogiendo la tarjeta) ¿qué es esto?

Ash guardo la tarjeta en su bolsillo y junto con talonflame y pikachu salieron de la habitación, pasaron unos minutos y llegaron a un ascensor y vieron un lector de tarjetas así que decidió usar la tarjeta que a Mable se le callo y al hacerlo, la puerta se abrió y Ash empezó a presionar botones. El ascensor empezó a bajar y Ash llego a una prisión

Ash: ¡Wallace, Calem!

Habían dos celdas, una estaba vacía pero en otra estaba Wallace y Calem, Wallace se le veía muy cansado y demacrado mientras que Calem estaba inconsciente

Wallace: ¡Ash! Que suerte que estés aquí, este chico está muy mal

Ash: ¡¿qué fue lo que paso, y porque estás aquí?!

Wallace: el día del concurso, esa noche una mujer me enfrento y ella usaba un mega-charizard. Me derroto y me trajo hasta aquí, incluso se llevaron mi piedra activadora y la mega-piedra de gyarados

Ash: voy a ver qué hago para sacarlos de aquí

Ash y pikachu se pusieron a buscar en todos lados, encontró en una columna un panel con varios números así que si él quería sacar a Wallace y a Calem, tendría que poner una clave. Ash se dio cuenta que había también un lector de tarjetas así que hiso la prueba y las rejas se abrieron

Ash: sera mejor irnos de aquí

Wallace: de acuerdo

Wallace y Ash cargaron a un inconsciente Calem, usando la tarjeta que Ash consiguió, lograron salir con un poco de dificultad del lugar. Minutos después, el trio estaba en el laboratorio del profesor Sycamore y Calem estaba en su dormitorio conectado a una maquina

Sycamore: qué bueno que lo encontraron

Wallace: yo estaba en esa prisión desde hace mucho tiempo, Calem llego a esa prisión ya estando muy débil. No traía pokémon con el

Sycamore: todos sus pokémon estaban aquí y el único que se había llevado era charizard

Sycamore y Wallace seguían conversando y la puerta se abre, era Ash que estaba apoyándose en un bastón pues estaba muy golpeado

Sycamore: ¿cómo están tus pokémon?

Ash: están descansando

Wallace: gracias por sacarme de ese lugar

Ash: no es nada

Todos bajaron a la sala a conversar un rato. Minutos después, Wallace se tuvo que ir pues tenía que ir a ver a sus pokémon quizás el team flare lo capturo pero por suerte hiso que sus pokémon se escondieran. Pasaron los minutos y Bonnie aparece y se puso contenta al ver a Ash, ella se había ido a dormir y por eso no estaba cuando el llego, luego la puerta se abre y aparece Dawn, Serena y Clemont. El trio mira a Ash que estaba un poco golpeado y con un bastón

Dawn: ¡¿pero qué te paso?!

Ash empezó a contar todo lo que paso, como es que estuvo en la base del team flare y como saco a Wallace y a Calem

Clemont: vaya, por suerte ahora todo está tranquilo

Ash: si, pero creo que el team flare volverá a atacar

Sycamore: eso es lo que me temo

Pasaron las horas y llego la noche, Calem aún estaba inconsciente y todos estaban en el comedor

Sycamore: por cierto Ash, ya investigue a quien le pertenece la mega-piedra que me diste. Le pertenece a sceptile

Ash: ¡¿enserio?! ¡increíble, no sabía que sceptile pudiera mega-evolucionar!

Sycamore: después de cenar, vamos a ver a sceptile

Todos siguieron cenando y luego de la cena, todos se fueron a los jardines y Ash le dio a sceptile la mega-piedra

Ash: bien amigo, vamos a probar algo nuevo

Ash activo la piedra activadora del aro que tiene en la muñeca y este empezó a originar una gran luz, aquella luz empieza a rodear a sceptile y este cambia de forma. Ahora tenía una cola más grande y se le veía más fiero. Todos veían a mega-scepile sorprendidos

Ash: increíble… ¡sceptile usa hojas navaja!

Las navajas que sceptile tiene en sus brazos empezaron a brillar y con mucha velocidad usa el ataque hacia un árbol. Todos se quedaron sorprendidos al ver la nueva velocidad de mega-sceptile. Ash siguió entrenando a mega-sceptile y todos sus pokémon, al mismo tiempo todos los pokémon de Ash que estuvieron en la batalla con el team flare aparecieron y se unieron al entrenamiento

Bonnie: wow no sabía que fletchinder y riolu ya evolucionaron

Ash: pues sí, ellos evolucionaron para protegerme

Dawn: ahora que recuerdo, Korrina dijo que cuando riolu llegue a su última fase evolutiva, que vayas a verla a Shalour

Ash: ¡se me había olvidado!

Serena: (-_-) porque no me sorprende eso {aunque eso lo hace ver lindo}

Dawn reviso en el holomisor pues ella una vez obtuvo una llamada de Korrina asi que ella llamo a Korrina

Korrina: hola Dawn, ha pasado tiempo

Dawn: hola Korrina

En eso, Korrina es empujada y aparece Abril muy feliz al ver a Dawn

Abril: ¡hola Dawn!

Dawn: (O_O) este… hola

Abril: ¡oye Hilda, mira quien está llamando!

Hilda aparece y muy contenta saluda a Dawn, Dawn empieza a hablar con las tres chicas y luego jala a Ash de su camisa y le cuenta sobre riolu

Korrina: ¡en ese caso hay que vernos en pueblo Geosenge!

Ash: de acuerdo

Todos se despidieron y se cortó la llamada. Al día siguiente, Ash y compañía estaba en los jardines del laboratorio

Ash: bueno amigos, voy a ir al pueblo Geosenge y luego vuelvo para el entrenamiento para la liga. Sceptile, cuando venga entrenaremos más en la mega-evolución

Todos se despidieron del profesor Sycamore y se dirigían al pueblo Geosenge. Pasaron unas horas y Sycamore estaba leyendo unos libros

Calem: así que… estuvieron aquí

Sycamore: ¿Cómo es que el team flare te capturo?

Calem: me los encontré e intentaron robarme a charizard, me negué y resulte encerrado

Sycamore: bueno…

Calem: me voy a desayunar, aún estoy cansado

Calem se fue del lugar, el mintió sobre lo que le dijo a Sycamore. Calem fue a buscar al team flare por su cuenta para hacer investigaciones

CONTINUARA

**Pues, en el juego se supone que en los laboratorios aparece A.Z. y que la arma definitiva se activa pero en este fic se darán las cosas un poco distorsionadas. En el siguiente capítulo se verá más sobre lo que hace Calem en realidad y también Ash y compañía se reencontrara con Korrina, Hilda y Abril**


	48. Chapter 48

CAPITULO 48: LA FLOR QUE EMERGE

Han pasado unos días desde el incidente en la base del team flare, Calem ahora estaba del todo bien y ahora estaba en un café en el centro de Lumiose, él estaba solo

Calem: … … … … … …

Calem miraba su taza de café y en eso, un sujeto que andaba con un traje y sombrero se sienta en la mesa de atrás

Calem: pensaba que no ibas a venir

¿?: perdón por lo que te paso

Calem: oh no te preocupes, no solo no encontré a Lysandre, tan solo me capturaron me golpearon y me dejaron inconsciente y tan solo charizard pudo escapar y avisar al profesor

¿?: de acuerdo, ¿seguirás enojado conmigo, verdad?

Calem: solo hasta que se me pase

¿?: pues, hay otra información que te puede interesar. Se supone que el team flare está trabajando en algo grande pero no sé qué es lo que puede ser

Calem: eh estado escuchando eso al respeto también, no estoy muy seguro de lo que sea pero… dicen que eso hará al mundo más bello o algo así es lo que dicen. No sé en dónde puedo buscar ahora

¿?: (con documentos en mano) aquí tengo más información sobre el team flare, puede que sirva

Calem coge los documentos, se levanta de la silla y dice "gracias Siebold" Calem se va del lugar. Luego de ese incidente, días más tarde, Ash y compañía estaban en el extenso campo de menhires. El grupo había armado un campamento y todos los pokémon del grupo estaban afuera de sus pokeball

Ash: ¡lucario usa esfera aural! ¡talonflame usa pájaro osado!

El cuerpo de talonflame empezó a tener un brillo de color azul y a gran velocidad se lanza hacia lucario pero este usa esfera aural y logra impactar en talonflame

Ash: increíble, la velocidad de ambos se ha elevado mucho ¡gogoat, usa astadrenaje hacia espeon, espeon esquiva!

Ambos pokémon obedecen y empiezan a atacarse uno al otro, al mismo tiempo pikachu y greninja tenían una batalla. Greninja aprovechaba su habilidad mutatipo para sacar ventaja en los momentos en el que se enfrente a eléctricos o diferentes tipos. Mientras tanto Dawn, Serena, Clemont y Bonnie estaban en la mesa plegable viendo el entrenamiento de Ash

Clemont: se está esforzando mucho

Dawn: la liga empezara dentro de poco así que necesita prepararse

Bonnie: tú también necesitas prepararte para el gran festival

Dawn: pues sí, pero me estoy dando un descanso. Además estoy que pienso en una presentación que me sea muy buena

Serena: eres buena en eso así que lograras hacer algo bien, Ash también es buen entrenador así que espero que logre ganar en la liga

Dawn: el ah estado en muchas ligas y siempre llega a muy buen lugar, en Unova pudo haber ganado pero paso algo muy grave y ya no pudo seguir

Serena y Dawn se pusieron a conversar de la forma en que Ash pudiese ganar la liga mientras que Bonnie y Clemont las miraban. Bonnie vio cómo es que a Dawn le brillaba los ojos al hablar de Ash "esto será muy difícil, prometí ayudar a Serena para que Ash se fije en ella pero al ver la forma en que Dawn habla de Ash… mejor ya no me voy a meter más" Bonnie decidió no meterse más pues ella quería también a Dawn y no podía seguir ayudando a Serena sabiendo que a Dawn le podría afectar en el futuro. Mientras que Ash entrenaba, Dawn y Serena estaban recolectando leña para el fuego y Bonnie ayudaba a Clemont en la comida

Ash: (revisando la pokedex) interesante… ¡greninja usa pulso tajo umbrío contra lucario!

Greninja usa tajo umbrío y lucario resiste el ataque con facilidad, el cuerpo de lucario brillo con un rojo muy leve

Ash: con que habilidad justiciero… esto me será útil

Ash siguió revisando la pokedex y vio que otros ataques poseían lucario

Ash: ¡usa puño incremento, talonflame esquiva!

El puño de lucario brilla y se lanza al ataque de talonflame, este logra esquivar así que lucario destroza una parte de la tierra

Ash: vaya que eres fuerte

Ash siguió con el entrenamiento de sus pokémon y minutos después, Clemont llama a todos para el almuerzo. Todos los pokémon se pusieron a comer al mismo tiempo que lopunny y sylveon se daban miradas fulminantes, pikachu estaba "wow sí que esas dos me quieren… (T_T) ojala no me maten en una de sus batallas"

Bonnie: Dawn, Serena… lopunny y sylveon están por iniciar batalla

Dawn – Serena: (-_-) no de nuevo

Dawn y Serena guardaron dentro de sus pokeball a lopunny y a sylveon. Dawn pensaba "(u.u) creo que es cierto lo que dicen de que los pokémon revelan los sentimientos de su entrenador" Serena también se ponía a pensar de que sylveon revelaba como es que ella se sentía por Ash

Ash: algún día, lopunny y sylveon van a matar a pikachu

Clemont: eso, si es que antes no se matan entre ellas

Dawn – Serena: ¡podemos controlar eso!

Bonnie: mejor cambiamos de tema, ¿para qué creen que Korrina quiera que valla?

Ash: no me puse a pensar en eso, quizás quieran ver como esta lucario. Si nos ponemos a recodar, lucario fue un huevo que estuvo con ellos

Todos siguieron hablando y después de haber cenado, todos empezaron a seguir con su camino. En ciudad Lumiose, Calem estaba en su dormitorio leyendo varios documentos sobre el team flare que Siebold le había entregado

Calem: ¿y esto…?

Calem llego a un documento en el que estaba todos los datos de los líderes de gimnasio y también de la elite cuatro y de la campeona. Calem siguió leyendo y se veía cómo es que cada líder tenía una conexión directa o indirecta entre ellos y posiblemente con el team flare

Calem: eso quiere decir que un líder o uno de la elite pertenece al team flare… esto será muy complicado

Calem cogió su holomisor y empezó a hacer una llamada

Calem: ósea que hay sospechas de que alguien pertenece al team flare

Siebold: estoy seguro de que o un líder o uno de la elite es un traidor

Calem: de acuerdo, me voy a poner a investigar

Siebold: yo también me pondré a hacer mis investigaciones

Calem se puso a investigar en todos los archivos para luego meterse en internet para buscar alguna información que fuera sospechosa. Días después, Ash y compañía había logrado llegar al pueblo Geosenge

Ash: pues… ¿en dónde se supone que estarán ellas?

Dawn: no me dijeron nada

Todos quedaron mirando a Dawn (-_-)

Dawn: que querían que haga, sabes que Abril y Korrina son igual de locas y despistadas y la única cuerda es Hilda

Clemont: (-_-) esto será un largo día

Serena: pues llámalas

Dawn cogió el holomisor y empezó a llamar a Korrina, pasaron unos minutos y la llamada es contestada

Dawn: Korrina, estamos en el pueblo ¿dónde están?

Korrina: en Shalour

Dawn: (-_-)

Korrina: hoy día partimos, mañana en la tarde llegamos

Dawn: (suspirando) de acuerdo (corta la llamada) bueno, tenemos hasta mañana en la tarde así que ¿qué hacemos?

Bonnie: podríamos ir a pasear por el pueblo

Serena: primero vallamos al centro pokémon para pedir una habitación

Todos le hicieron caso a Serena así que se fueron al centro pokémon y al llegar pidieron un dormitorio, paso el tiempo y todos estaban en un parque

Ash: ¿se acuerda donde era la tienda del señor Kardel?

Todos: si

Ash: traje la mega-piedra de sceptile y quiero que le ponga algo para que ña sostenga

Todos salieron en busca de la tienda de Kardel y al llegar, vieron a unsableye jugando con varios jarrones y mascaras

Ash: hola sableye, ¿me recuerdas?

Sableye miro al grupo y se puso a saltar ocacionando mucho ruido, en eso una voz desde el interior del local empieza a hablar

¿?: ¿qué pasa sableye, son clientes?

Clemont: somos nosotros

De la puerta sale Kardel pues había logrado identificar la voz de Clemont

Kardel: hola, ha pasado tiempo

Ash: pues si

Kardel: ¿y que les trae a este lugar?

Ash saca de su mochila la mega-piedra de sceptile, Kardel quedo muy sorprendido al ver esa mega-piedra

Kardel: es la primera vez que veo esa mega-piedra, ¿a que pokémon le pertenece?

Ash: le pertenece a sceptile

Kardel: vaya, como quisiera verlo

Ash: y pues… ¿podrá hacer algo con la mega-piedra para que sceptile la pueda llevar?

Kardel: claro, haber espera un momento

Kardel se puso a buscar un libro y se le enseño a Ash, en ese libro había varios complementos como para que sceptile pudiera portar la mega-piedra. Ash escogido un brazalete que sceptile llevaría en uno de sus brazos

Kardel: en la noche estará listo

Ash: gracias

Todo el grupo se fue del lugar y se pusieron a pasar el tiempo. Mientras tanto, lejos del pueblo, en una especie de prisión se encontraba Lysandre conversando con un ser de gran estatura

Lysandre: sabes algo A.Z. tu rostro es muy familiar al de una pintura de uno de los antiguos reyes de Kalos

En la prisión, se encontraba A.Z. enjaulado

A.Z.: ¡deberías de detener esta locura, no sabes las consecuencias que traerá todo esto!

Lysandre: ¡cállate! Yo solo busco un mundo perfecto, y si tengo que hacer lo que tengo que hacer…

A.Z.: ¡pero no lo entiendes, lo que has hecho ya a traído consecuencias y una de ellas es…!

Lysandre: no necesito tus consejos. Hasta ahora me pregunto por qué tenías la llave

A.Z.: de igual forma, nunca podrás activarla

Lysandre: eso es lo que crees

Lysandre se va de la prisión dejando solo a A.Z. minutos después, llego junto con Xerosic

Lysandre: ¿cómo va la situación?

Xerosic: está muy difícil… pero descuide, creo que estoy en el camino correcto

Lysandre: eso espero

Lysandre y Xerosic siguieron hablando. Llego la noche y todo el grupo ya habia recogido la mega-piedra de sceptile y ahora estaban descansando el dormitorio que habían pedido. Ash no podía dormir y estaba en el patio del centro pokémon junto con pikachu

Ash: ahora que tenemos todas las medallas podremos entrar en la liga ¡esta vez la venceremos!

Pikachu da un salto para afirmar lo que Ash decía, ambos estarían dispuestos a ganar la liga esta vez. Ash miro al cielo pero noto que el cielo estaba un poco raro

Ash: el cielo… el cielo… ¿está roto?

Ash y pikachu miraron el cielo nocturno, se veía como si una gran rajadura la atravesara. Debido a que era de noche, la rajadura pasaba muy desapercibido

Ash: creo que estoy un poco cansado

Ash y pikachu se levantaron y se fueron al dormitorio a intentar descansar, Ash pensó que veía esa grieta debido al cansancio así que no le dio mucha importancia. Llego el siguiente día y todos estaban desayunando, Ash estaba con ojeras

Clemont: te ves mal, ¿qué te paso?

Ash: no dormi bien (bostesando) tengo algo de sueño

Dawn: ayer escuche la puerta abrirse y vi que eras tú, ¿qué hacías hasta las 3 de la mañana fuera?

Ash: pensaba en la liga

Serena: pues…

Bonnie: ¡oigan, miren!

Bonnie señalo hacia el patio del centro, veían a muchas personas mirando el cielo. El grupo salió para ver qué es lo que pasaba

Clemont: ¡el cielo tiene una rajadura!

Dawn: creen que se trate de la misma grieta que apareció en la gruta helada

Todos miraban el cielo, la grieta estaba en el cielo y era visto por todo el mundo. Nadie sabía lo que estaba pasando y varios reporteros con camarógrafos empezaban a filmar todo lo que estaba pasando. Por la televisión se estaba pasando imágenes de aquella grieta e incluso en los holomisores Malva empezó a hablar sobre esa grieta. Pasaron las horas y Korrina, Hilda y Abril llegaron al pueblo

Korrina: esa grieta es muy extraña

El lucario de Korrina intentaba usar sus poderes de aura para intentar saber de qué se trataba la grieta pero no podía encontrar nada

Hilda: creen que sea un fenómeno natural

Abril: y si es un efecto óptico

Korrina: puede ser, lucario no ha detectado nada

Las tres chicas siguieron su camino y llegaron a un parque en el que encontraron al grupo

Korrina: ¡oigan!

El grupo volteo y todos se alegraron al ver a sus amigas así que rápidamente se fueron a saludar, pikachu, piplup y dedenne salen a saludar a lucario, zorua y a munna. Luego de que todos se hallan saludado

Korrina: así que ya tienes a lucario

Ash: ajam

Ash saca la pokeball de lucario y este sale. El lucario de Ash y el lucario de Korrina se miran y se saludan

Hilda: creo que se llevan bien

Korrina saca un pequeño cofre de sus pertenencias y se la entrega a Ash

Korrina: bueno, el asunto es que mi abuelo quiere darte esto

Korrina abre el cofre de la que sale un brazalete con la mega-piedra de lucario incrustada. Todos estaban sorprendidos al ver la mega-piedra

Ash: ósea que…

Korrina: si, tendrás un mega-lucario

Ash: wow esto es increíble

Ash coge el brazalete y se lo pone a lucario en el brazo

Abril: oigan, que les parece si tienen una batalla de mega-lucario

Hilda: si, eso sería interesante de ver

Korrina: ¡me gusta la idea! Pero primero que Ash intente activar la lucarita

Todos se fueron a un lugar más apropiado para lograr activar la mega-piedra. Mientras tanto

Xerosic: ¡lo conseguí!

Lysandre: en ese caso, actívalo

Xerosic empieza a maniobrar varias máquinas. En un campo de batalla, Ash y Korrina estaban a punto de tener una batalla entre megas

Dawn: (mirando al cielo) que raro, la grieta aun no desaparece

Abril: pues para mí que es un efecto visual

Ash y Korrina estaban a punto de activar sus piedras pero un temblor empezó a sacudir al pueblo. El centro del pueblo había tres menhires, estos por si solos se enterraron en el suelo y del mismo lugar emerge un inmenso cristal brillante, el cristal se empieza a abrir dando la apariencia de una flor y en el centro había una especie de cristal rojo brillante. Cuando aquella flor emergió del suelo, este destruía todo lo que encontraba alrededor. Todos los pobladores se asustaron por lo que estaba pasando

CONTINARA


	49. Chapter 49

CAPITULO 49: LAS LEYENDAS DE KALOS

Ash: ¡¿qué demonios es esa cosa?!

Todos estaban sorprendidos por la inmensa flor de cristal que emergió de la tierra. Los pobladores del pueblo se habían asustado por todo lo que estaba pasando. Algunas personas se ponían a llorar debido al caos completo, varios escombros cayeron encima de muchas personas y pokémon, varias casas estaban destrozadas, gran parte del pueblo estaba en ruinas.

Hilda: ¡¿pero cómo puede haber pasado esto?!

Abril: ¡miren!

Abril señalo a una casa que se había derribado y un pequeño niño estaba pidiendo auxilio a gritos, todos fueron e intentaron mover los escombros, el niño fue salvado

Korrina: ¿estás bien, donde está tu mamá?

Niño: (llorando) sigue adentro

Clemont: ¡rápido, intentemos mover los escombros!

Todo el grupo empezó a mover todos los escombros y minutos después la madre del niño salió. La señora cogió a su hijo y luego de agradecerles que les hayan salvado, se fueron. Todo el grupo aun veía cómo es que todos los pobladores intentaban sacar a sus familias de los escombros así que sacaron a sus pokémon y empezaron a ayudar. Mientras tanto, en Lumiose

Sycamore: ¡Calem, ven a ver esto!

Calem estaba en su dormitorio leyendo los documentos que Siebold le había entregado, al escuchar al profesor decidió bajar y quedo sorprendido al ver la televisión

Calem: ¡¿qué es esa cosa?!

Sycamore: nadie lo sabe, emergió de la nada destruyendo las casas de los alrededores

En las noticias estaban hablando de lo sucedido en Geosenge, las cámaras enfocaron al cielo y se vio una grieta. Calem se asustó al ver la grieta, pensaba que lo que sucedió en Vaniville hace 15 años podía volver a pasar en Geosenge. Volviendo a Geosenge, todo el grupo seguía ayudando a los pobladores

Hilda: ¡miren!

Abril señalo hacia una de las salidas del pueblo, ella vio a varios sujetos de traje rojo

Ash: ¡es el team flare! ¡vamos pikachu!

Ash se fue a perseguir al team flare, él quería saber a dónde se iban exactamente ellos así que los siguió sin que se den cuenta. Ash vio cómo es que algunos entraban de entre algunas rocas

Ash: bien pikachu, quiero que estés preparado para todo

Pikachu asintió con la cabeza y cuando se iba a parar para seguir al team flare, siente que le tocan el hombro

Ash: ¡¿Dawn, que haces aquí?!

Dawn estaba junto con piplup

Ash: ¡si piensas que vas a detenerme…!

Dawn: no vine a detenerte. Voy a ir contigo, te guste o no

Ash se sorprendió con lo que ella dijo, él no quería que ella valla pues podría ser peligroso pero sabía muy bien que ella puede ser demasiado terca cuando se lo propone así que decidió dejarla

Ash: de acuerdo…

¿?: ¡oye Ash, espera!

Ash y Dawn voltearon y vieron a Serena y Clemont

Serena: iremos contigo

Clemont: si el team flare está aquí, quiere decir que ellos están detrás de todo esto

Todo el grupo entonces se metió a las rocas y vieron una puerta metálica escondida, había una ranura como para pasar una tarjeta y Ash aún tenía la tarjeta a la que se le cayó a Mable. Ash pasó la tarjeta y la puerta se abrió y entraron a una especie de ascensor. Korrina, Hilda, Abril; decidieron quedarse para ayudar a los pobladores y Bonnie también se quedó porque Clemont le dijo que todo podría ser peligroso, primero Dawn se fue a seguir a Ash para ayudarle y luego Serena se le unió, Clemont se unió también para procurar que a Serena no le pase nada y él le dio la orden a Bonnie que se quedase. El ascensor se detuvo y Ash junto al resto salió del ascensor, llegaron a una habitación llena de máquinas y vieron que solo había una persona en todo el lugar

Ash: ¡Lysandre!

Todo el grupo miraba a Lysandre, este les daba la espalda y estaba observando hacia una ventana en el que se podía ver varias máquinas y cables conectados a dos extrañas plataformas

Lysandre: la hermosura del arma definitiva por fin ha florecido como una grácil flor en un campo marchito. Su belleza es arrebatadora, ¿no creen?... mientras hablamos la flor se está nutriendo de la savia que le da la vida

Ash: ¡¿cuál es la savia a la que te refieres?!

Lysandre: la energía de los pokémon legendarios

Todos se horrorizaron al escuchar eso ya que entendían a que se refería Lysandre

Dawn: ¡¿acaso estas extrayendo la energía de los pokémon?!

Clemont: ¡eso es horrible!

Serena: ¡eres un desquiciado!

Lysandre: en este mundo en que vivimos, los recursos, el espacio, la energía… ¡son bienes limitados! No obstante, el número de humanos y pokémon sigue aumentando exponencialmente ¿qué hacer ante la visión de un mundo abocado a la imposibilidad de satisfacernos a todos? Está claro: quien roba y se queda con el dinero y la energía de los demás gana la partida

Ash: ¡acaso…!

Lysandre: el team flare busca la forma en el que el mundo siga de pie. La única forma de hacerlo, es destruir a todos los que lo corrompieron

Ash y compañía estaban a punto de dar mandar a sus pokémon para que ataquen, pero todos son golpeados por la espalda y estos caen desmayados. Una mujer estaba parada detrás de ellos, una mujer de traje negro y de casco del mismo color

Lysandre: llévatelos, nadie debe de interferir

Essentia empezó a cargar a todos y uno por uno se los empezó a llevar fuera de la habitación. Lysandre seguía mirando a las dos plataformas

Lysandre: falta muy poco…

¿?: señor, aun no podemos hacer que la llave active el arma

Lysandre: has todo lo que tangas que hacer para que sea posible, estamos cerca para cumplir nuestro objetivo así que pon todo de tu parte Xerosic

Xerosic: de acuerdo señor

Xerosic se va del lugar y llega a un laboratorio en el que se encontraban Celosia, Mable, Bryony y Aliana. Las científicas del team flare estaban revisando varios datos en las computadoras

Celosia: ambos pokémon están tranquilos, pero… esa grieta que ha aparecido en el cielo es idéntica a la que apareció el pueblo Vaniville

Xerosic: ¿acaso son las mismas?

Mable: no, pero tienen la misma composición

Aliana: pues… hace unos días me llegaron unos documentos en el que dice hay una fuerte resonancia en el lugar de la grieta en Vaniville

Bryony: ¡¿y porque no nos dijiste?!

Aliana: no quería preocuparlos, además el lugar ya se ha calmado

Xerosic: bien, pero de igual forma tenemos que estar preparados por si…

Aliana: ¡la grieta de arriba… está haciendo resonancia!

Todos se pusieron a mirar las pantallas de la computadora, en esa pantalla había el grafico de una oscilación, pero, los puntos extremos en las que la oscilación subía y bajaba, variaban y también daba lecturas muy altas

Xerosic: ¿qué creen que este pasando?

Bryony: (asustada) ¿creen que sea consecuencia de tener a Xerneas e Yveltal?

Aliana: no creo. Si fuera eso, hubiera aparecido esas lecturas antes

El equipo de científicos se puso a ver en todas las computadoras acerca de lo que pudiese ser lo que estaba pasando y también como intentar arreglar la situación. Ash y compañía estaba despertando del golpe que los dejos noqueados

Ash: mi cabeza…

Ash miro a todos lados pero vio que faltaba algo

Ash: ¡donde esta pikachu!

Dawn: ¡piplup tampoco está!

Clemont: ¡deben de tranquilizarse! quizás… ellos lograron escapar

Serena: Clemont tiene razón, quizás pudo haber sido eso

Todo el grupo vio que estaban encerrados en una prisión. Ash intento tocar los barrotes pero al hacerlo, una fuerte descarga eléctrica choco con él y lo mando hacia la pared. Todos se fueron de inmediatamente a ver como estaba Ash

Ash: (adolorido) no se preocupen, estoy bien... creo

¿?: es imposible que salgan de aquí

Todos levantaron la mirada y vieron que el que dijo eso, es un sujeto de gran altura y con una ropa muy vieja. El extraño sujeto estaba en una celda al frente de ellos

Dawn: oye Ash, ¿no se te hace familiar?

En efecto, ese sujeto ya lo había visto antes Ash y luego de haber hecho memoria

Ash: ¡te vimos en la entrada de Lumiose, cuando salíamos de la central de energía!

¿?: así que me vieron…

Clemont: ¿por qué el team flare lo tiene prisionero?

¿?: digamos que el team flare me capturo por que intente detenerlos pero… yo ya no tengo fuerzas para enfrentarme al team flare

Todo el grupo se quedó en silencio unos segundos

Ash: ¡en ese caso, nosotros intentaremos detener al team flare!

Dawn: ¡los del team flare han hecho mucho daño a todos, así que haremos todo para detenerlos!

Clemont: ¡no me voy a quedar de brazos cruzados mientras ellos intentan hacer algo que probablemente haga mas daño!

Serena: ¡yo también ayudare, ellos han hecho sufrir a mucha gente!

¿?: Hay algo que ustedes tienen que saber antes de enfrentarse al team flare. Hace mucho, pero mucho tiempo… había un hombre que sentía un inmenso amor hacia su pokémon. Entonces, se desato una sangrienta guerra. Ese pokémon al que aquel hombre tanto quería tuvo que tomar parte en ella. Pasaron muchos años y aquel hombre recibió el ataúd donde su pokémon descansaba. Pero él quería traer de nuevo a la vida a su pokémon. Tenía que lograrlo a toda costa. Para ello, creo una maquina capaz de revivir a su pokémon. Y fue de este modo como consiguió reunirse con su amado pokémon. Pero aquel hombre había pasado un auténtico calvario. Su corazón aún estaba lleno de rabia. Él no podía… no quería perdonar al mundo que había causado tanto daño a su pokémon. Por ese motivo, decidió transformar aquella maquina en un arma definitiva… Así, ese hombre se convirtió en el heraldo de la destrucción que puso fin a aquella guerra. Su pokémon, que ahora contaba con el don de la vida eterna, se dio cuenta de que volvió a la vida gracias a la energía de otros pokémon sacrificados. Y, a consecuencia de esta revelación, abandono para siempre a ese hombre… los menhires que se encuentran en las afueras de Geosenge, en realidad son tumbas de todos los pokémon que el arma destruyo

En la ruta donde están los menhires, hay miles de esas cosas y todo el grupo se sorprendió al ver el poder destructivo del arma

¿?: la historia no termina ahí, el poder del arma fue tan grande que logro despertar a dos pokémon: Xerneas e Yveltal. Estos dos pokémon empezaron a tener una feroz batalla por toda la región. La batalla entre Xerneas e Yveltal empezó a destruir todo a su paso pero… mientras que Yveltal destruía todo para ganar poder, Xerneas usaba sus poderes para sanar todo lo que Yveltal destruía. El hombre causante de todo esto, decidió volver a usar el arma para intentar detener a ambos pokémon pero no pudo debido a que aquella arma había usado toda su energía posible. El hombre, arrepentido de lo que había hecho, decidió hacer una cosa para intentar enmendar sus errores. Busco por todo Kalos al único que podía detener la ira de los dos pokémon. Luego de haber buscado durante 10 años, logro encontrar al poderoso Zygarde y logro despertarlo. Zygarde salió del lugar donde dormía y con su gran poder logro calmar a Xerneas e Yveltal. Yveltal, que había acumulado la energía de todos los seres que había consumido, se transformó en una crisálida y Xerneas libero una gran energía que sano la última cosa que Yveltal destruyo y eso hiso que se convierta en un árbol. La crisálida de Yveltal desapareció y el árbol en el que Xerneas se transformó también desapareció al igual que Zygarde. Luego de eso, el sujeto fue desterrado de Kalos para siempre

El sujeto dejo de hablar, todos quedaron sorprendidos luego de haber escuchado esa historia. Ahora sabían que es lo que el team flare intentaba hacer y ya tenían idea de cómo detenerlos

Clemont: eso quiere decir que el team flare se apodero de Xerneas e Yveltal para poder activar nuevamente el arma

Serena: ¡tendremos que buscar a Zygarde!

Dawn: pero, ¿en dónde encontró a Zygarde?

¿?: pues…

Ash: ¡esperen! Aquí hay algo que no cuadra

Todos voltearon para escuchar a Ash, incluso el sujeto se había sorprendido al escuchar eso

Ash: ¿qué tiene que ver la grieta en todo esto?

¿?: no lo sé, es la primera vez que veo algo como eso. Supongo que esa grieta es producto de que el team flare tenga capturados a Xerneas e Yveltal

Serena: bueno, en ese caso…

Serena intento coger una de sus pokeball pero se dio cuenta de un detalle

Serena: ¡mis pokeball no están!

Todos rápidamente miraron en sus pertenencias y vieron que ninguno tenía sus pokeball en la mano, incluso la tarjeta que Ash consiguió en el laboratorio del team flare había desaparecido

Dawn: ¡ahora como saldremos de aquí!

Clemont: creo que tengo una idea

Clemont se acercó al panel que estaba en un muro, ese era el panel que controlaba la celda

Clemont: quizás pueda encontrar la forma de sacarnos de aquí, quizás… si pudiese entrar en el sistema…

Clemont tuvo que tener mucho cuidado al sacar sus brazos para que no le pase electricidad, empezó a manipular al panel y luego de haber movido algunos cables, logro hace que los barrotes desciendan para que todos logren salir

Clemont: bien, ahora le toca a usted

¿?: no te molestes chico, yo ya no tengo mucha fuerza… estoy muy débil, vayan y detengan a Lysandre. Sus pokémon están en el baúl de esa esquina, pikachu y piplup también están encerrados dentro

Todos se fueron al baúl y con mucha dificultad lograron abrirlo, del interior pikachu y piplup saltan hacia sus entrenadores al mismo tiempo que también empiezan a recoger sus pokeball

Ash: antes que nos vallamos, ¿Cómo te llamas?

¿?: A.Z.

Clemont: de acuerdo A.Z. iremos a detener al team flare

Todo el grupo salió de la prisión para ir a detener al team flare, A.Z. se quedó solo en la prisión

A.Z.: hagan lo posible para que el team flare no utilice el arma… el mundo no debe volver a ver el poder de esa horrible arma… al igual que yo lo presencie…

En el pueblo, todos los pobladores estaban evacuando por precaución y también por el miedo de lo que podría pasar

Hilda: creen que los chicos estén bien

Korrina: ellos se fueron a por el team flare, pero… no sé a qué lugar exacto se fueron a buscarlos

Abril intentaba comunicarse con su videomisor para lograr contactar a Dawn pero no lograba contactar

Abril: no hay señal

Bonnie: (abrazando a dedenne) ojala estén bien

Las chicas estaban descansando luego de haber estado ayudando a varias personas a salir de los escombros o también de haber buscado a pokémon y personas desaparecidas. Varios agentes de policía estaban en el lugar investigando al mismo tiempo que ayudaban a evacuar a los pobladores.

¿?: oigan, ustedes deben de salir de este lugar ahora

Las cuatro chicas voltearon y vieron a la oficial Jenny

Hilda: pero nuestros amigos están investigando

Abril: no podemos dejarlos

Jenny: lo siento, pero ustedes deben de irse de inmediato del pueblo, son órdenes de los superiores

Korrina: pues bajo mi autoridad, yo ordeno que las cuatro nos quedemos aquí

Jenny: ¿y tú quién eres?

Korrina saca una identificación de sus pertenencias y se la enseña a la oficial Jenny

Korrina: soy Korrina, la líder del gimnasio de ciudad Shalour

Jenny observa la identificación y se la devuelve a Korrina, Jenny pide disculpas y se va a seguir ayudando a sus compañeros

Hilda: no entiendo, ¿cómo es que…?

Korrina: lo que pasa, en que los líderes de gimnasio tenemos autoridad y tenemos la obligación de mantener el orden en caso de emergencia. En este lugar, se podría decir que puedo darle órdenes a los policías y ellos tienen que obedecer

Bonnie: mmm que yo recuerde, mi hermano nunca hiso uso de ese poder

Abril: no sabía que los líderes pudiesen hacer eso

Las cuatro chicas siguieron descansando unos minutos más, estaban muy cansadas luego de haber ayudado a levantar varios escombros. Varios soldados del team flare aparecieron en el pueblo con varios houndoom junto con un comandante

Comandante flare: al parecer era cierto, la líder Korrina está en este lugar ¡ataquen!

Los reclutas lanzaron varias pokeball de las que salieron varios houndoom, estos estaban por atacar a Korrina pero lucario logra reaccionar a tiempo y empieza a atacar. Korrina activa la mega-piedra de lucario y Abril también lanza una pokeball de la que sale mawile y también activa su mega-piedra para que mega-evolucione

Korrina: ¡lucario, usa esfera aural!

Abril: ¡mawile, usa puño incremento!

Hilda también lanza dos pokeball de la que sale su dragonite y eevee

Hilda: ¡eevee, usa surf! ¡dragonite, llévate Bonnie a un lugar seguro!

Eevee se transforma en un vaporeon y se une al ataque, dragonite sube a su lomo a Bonnie junto con dedenne y se lo lleva lejos del pueblo, se lo llevo a una montaña en la que se podía ver todo el pueblo. Bonnie miraba al pueblo y a la inmensa flor que estaba en el centro, ella abrazaba a dedenne

Bonnie: ojala que estén bien

Bonnie estaba muy preocupada así que se sentó en una roca cercana, Dragonite se queda con ella para cuidarla. Dentro de los laboratorios del team flare, estaba el equipo científico intentando descifrar lo que sucedía con la grieta

Mable: quizás… si moviéramos algunas cosas…

Mable manipula unas palancas y en la pantalla se ve las fuertes oscilaciones de la resonancia pero en los parlantes se oye un sonido muy extraño

Xerosic: ¿que fue eso?

Todo el equipo científico se puso a intentar a averiguar lo que estaba pasando. Ash, Dawn, Serena y Clemont lograron llegar a un lugar muy profundo. El grupo estaba en un lugar en el que habían dos plataformas y en la cima de estas, había una crisálida y un árbol. Varias máquinas y cables estaban conectados a las plataformas y estos le estaban drenando la energía a la crisálida y al árbol

Ash: ellos deben de ser Xerneas e Yveltal

Dawn: tenemos que sacarlos de ahí y rápido

Clemont se acercó a las plataformas para intentar analizarlas

¿?: ¡ni si quiera se te ocurra tocar esas máquinas!

Todos voltearon y vieron a Lysandre, este estaba con un visor extraño, una especie de brazalete dorado en su muñeca y una maquina muy extraña en su espalda

Ash: ¡libera a Xerneas e Yveltal!

Serena: ¡dices que te preocupas mucho por el mundo, pero eres un extremista!

Dawn: si te preocuparas por el mundo, no deberías de intentar matar a todos. ¿Por qué no usar mejor todos tus recursos para que entre todos logre crea un mundo mejor?

Lysandre: bendita inocencia… ojala todo fuera tan fácil y que desaparecieran todos los conflictos. Por desgracia, yo he visto el porvenir… donde los humanos se robaran los unos a los otros, cegados por la codicia y por su propia estupidez. ¡Ese es el futuro trágico y horrendo que nos espera! ¡esa es la cruda realidad! Este aparato es capaz de traer de vuelta al mundo a los pokémon que perdieron la vida. Pero un rey de antaño lo uso como arma definitiva, ¡volveré a usar como arma y lograre purificar este mundo! ¡ni ustedes ni nadie interferirá en mis planes!

Lysandre lanza tres pokeball de la que sale un mienshao, honchkrow y a un pyroar macho

Lysandre: acábenlos

El grupo intento sacar a sus pokémon pero vieron que no podían. Los tres pokémon se lanzan contra el grupo pero pikachu y piplup se interponen y logran bloquear los ataques de los tres pokémon

Lysandre: ni crean que podrán usar pokeball, mi brazalete impide el uso de sus pokeball

Clemont: ¡eres un cobarde!

Serena: ¡atacar a personas desarmadas es muy bajo!

Lysandre: yo haré todo lo posible para poder lograr mi objetivo

Los tres pokémon vuelven a atacar pero pikachu usa rayo y piplup usa hidrobomba, eso logra hacer que los tres pokémon retrocedan

Ash: ¡pikachu, usa rayo contra honchkrow!

Dawn: ¡piplup, usa hidrobomba contra pyroar!

Ambos pokémon atacan pero mienshao se interpone y usando el pelaje de sus brazos logra lanzar a pikachu y piplup, esto hace que los ataques vallan directo a las plataformas que drenaban la energía al dúo de legendarios

Lysandre: ¡NOOOO!

La batalla se detuvo, el rayo y el hidrobomba impactaron en las plataformas y el poder de ambos ataques fue tan fuerte que logro destruir los cables y las maquinas. La crisálida y el árbol empezaron a brillar y todos se asustaron al ver lo que estaba pasando

Lysandre: ¡por su culpa… si no se hubiesen entrometido!

Todos los pokémon de Lysandre se lanzan con furia hacia el grupo, estos logran expulsarlos del salón y Lysandre cierra las puertas

Ash: (golpeando la puerta) ¡Lysandre, abre ahora mismo!

Todos golpeaban las puertas. Varios reclutas del team flare aparecieron y empezaron a rodear al grupo. Ash y compañía vieron que ahora podían usar sus pokeball así que se enfrentaron a los reclutas. Mientras tanto, Lysandre veía cómo es que el árbol y la crisálida brillaban intensamente así que lanzo una pokeball de la que salió un inmenso gyarados que portaba una mega-piedra. Lysandre activo la piedra activadora de un anillo que tenía y una luz empezó a rodear a gyarados lográndolo mega-evolucionar. De la crisálida emergió Yveltal y del árbol emergió Xerneas, ambos pokémon liberaron una gran y poderosa energía, una energía que se logró sentir hasta en las afueras del pueblo ocasionando un ligero temblor

Lysandre: ¡el arma aún no está lista así que ustedes volverán a esas plataformas!

Ambos pokémon aún se estaban despertando y la energía de estos estaba que se incrementaba pero aún estaban muy débiles debido a la extracción de la anergia que se les dreno

Lysandre: ¡gyarados, usa hiperrayo!

Mega-gyarados usa un potente hiperrayo contra Xerneas e Yveltal pero al impactar se vio como una especie de barrera protegía a ambos pokémon. Lysandre se empezó a preocupar por todo eso así que decidió ordenar a todos sus pokémon atacar hacia ambos legendarios. Ash y compañía estaban huyendo de la base del team flare

Ash: ¡pikachu, usa rayo!

Dawn: ¡piplup, usa hidrobomba!

Serena: ¡fennekin, usa lanzallamas!

Clemont: ¡chespin, usa misil aguja!

Los cuatro pokémon atacaron a los pokémon que los reclutas flare les lanzaban, los reclutas no dejaban que el grupo pudiera escapar de la base

Ash: (lanzando una pokeball) ¡greninja, usa surf!

Greninja sale de su pokeball y crea una esfera de agua que se expande y esta arrasa con los reclutas y también con sus pokémon

Ash: (guardando a greninja) ¡rápido, vayámonos de aquí!

Todo el grupo empezó a salir desesperado de la base. Dentro de la habitación en la que estaba el dúo legendario, Lysandre observaba como es que Xerneas e Yveltal empezaban a despertar

Lysandre: al arma aún le falta energía para que llegue a funcionar…

Lysandre había estudiado mucho a Xerneas e Yveltal y sabía que en un momento dado, en un instante, estos pokémon se verían totalmente vulnerables debido a que recién están despertando. El cuerpo de Xerneas e Yveltal expulsaron un gran brillo y justo en ese momento, las máquinas de Lysandre empezaron a dar grandes descargas al dúo de los legendarios haciendo que estos empiecen a debilitarse

Lysandre: ustedes todavía tienen una misión que cumplir

El cuerpo de los legendarios empezó a expulsar bastante energía. Todo el grupo estaba reunido en el pueblo

Ash: ¡Yveltal y Xerneas están por despertar!

Korrina: ¡si ellos logran despertar se librara una tremenda batalla! ¡¿Por qué no intentaron detenerlo?!

Clemont: ¡Lysandre nos expulsó del lugar!

Se empieza a sentir un gran temblor y se empieza a destrozar parte de la tierra, Lysandre estaba envuelto en una esfera de energía y a su lado tenia a Xerneas e Yveltal que estaban conectados bajo varias maquinas

Lysandre: quizás el arma aun no fue terminada a tiempo, pero podre….

Lysandre se retuerce de dolor, Xerneas e Yveltal lograron recuperar su poder y expulsaron una gran cantidad de energía que logro literalmente desaparecer a Lysandre. Lysandre logro controlar el poder del dúo de los legendarios pero lo que no contaba era que aquella grieta en el cielo también emanaba una gran energía que logro romper el vínculo que Lysandre formo. Xerneas e Yveltal se enfurecen y empieza una batalla entre ambos, cambios pensaban de que el otro estaba queriendo invadir el territorio del otro y por eso es que la batalla empezó. Bonnie miraba asustada desde lejos todo lo que pasaba

Serena: ¡debemos de salir de aquí!

Ash: ¡pero…!

Todo el grupo quería irse del lugar pero Ash quería intentar calmar a los dos pokémon enfurecidos, todos cogen a Ash para intentar hacer que no haga una locura y se lo llevan lejos del pueblo. Xerneas e Yveltal, en cuestión de segundos lograron destruir todo el pueblo y la batalla entre ambos pokémon se empezó a extender hacia la ruta que va hacia la ciudad Shalour

Ash: ¡tenemos que hacer algo, la batalla entre esos dos pueden destruir a Kalos!

¿?: si quieren, yo les puedo hacer una ayuda

Todos voltearon y vieron a una mujer de cabello rosado, traje negro y rojo y lentes rojos

Dawn: tú eres Malva, ¿verdad?

Malva: si, pero antes

Malva se acerca a Ash y le entrega un anillo que tenía una piedra incrustada y una mega-piedra

Ash: esa es…

Malva: esa es la mega-piedra de gyarados y una piedra activadora, devuélveselas a Wallace

Ash: ¡pero como…!

Malva: si, yo se las robe… verán, pertenezco o mejor dicho pertenecí al team flare. Yo colaboraba con Lysandre dándole información, ayudando en algunas misiones y tapando varias cosas que hacia el team flare, pero… cuando me entere de lo que le hacía a Xerneas e Yveltal

Todos se sorprendieron al escuchar todo lo que Malva les decía

Serena: ¡¿y qué es lo que quieres de nosotros?!

Malva: arreglar las cosas

Ash: ¡¿y cómo sabemos que podemos confiar en ti?!

Malva: soy periodista, durante muchos años estuve en la investigación del paradero de Zygarde y se en donde podemos encontrarlo

Todos se pusieron de acuerdo así que aceptaron la ayuda de Malva pero advirtiéndole que la estarían vigilando. Pasaron los días, Xerneas e Yveltal seguían en la intensa lucha y está ya había dejado a varios pueblos destruidos. La elite cuatro y también los líderes de gimnasio quienes estaban comandados por la campeona, luchaban contra los legendarios para intentar hacer que estos se calmen, pero no se podía hacer mucho. Korrina se fue al llamado que hiso Diantha y Abril se fue con ella, Hilda se fue a buscar a su papá que aún estaba en Kalos. El profesor Sycamore y Calem estaban en el laboratorio intentando buscar una forma para intentar calmar a los legendarios

Malva: este es el lugar

Malva, Ash, Dawn, Serena, Clemont y Bonnie lograron llegar a las puertas de la cueva Terminus

Ash: así que dices que en este lugar encontraremos a Zygarde

Malva: así es, solo síganme

Todos se adentraron a la cueva y luego de varios minutos llegaron a un lugar iluminado y con mucha vegetación

Malva: este es el lugar

Clemont: pero, este lugar esta vacío

Malva: eso es lo que crees

Malva saco de sus pertenencias una maquina extraña

Serena: ¿Qué es eso?

Malva: esto será lo que despertara a Zygarde. Me lo dio una mujer algo extraña y me dijo que funcionaria en el intento de despertar a Zygarde

La máquina empezó a reaccionar y una especie de portal se empezó a abrir haciendo que un intenso brillo verde se origine. Zygarde salió del portal para salir disparado de la cueva. Todo el grupo salió de la cueva y veían a Zygarde entrar a un portal. Xerneas e Yveltal estaban cerca de ciudad Lumiose, la batalla entre ellos había destruido varias ciudades y lo que quedaba del team flare hiso lo posible para intentar detenerlos pero no pudieron hacer nada. Mega-gardevoir, mega-scizor, mega-salamence y mega-blastoise estaban intentando calmar a los pokémon legendarios

Diantha: ¡gardevoir, usa poder lunar!

Wikstrom: ¡scizor, usa puño bala!

Siebold: ¡blastoise, usa hidrobomba!

Drasna: ¡salamance, usa meteoro dragón!

Ellos eran la elite cuatro, estaban intentando como siempre intentar detener a los pokémon enfurecidos pero no lograban hacer nada. Una gran luz verde aparece en el cielo, un portal se abre y aparece Zygarde. La habilidad rompeaura de Zygarde hace que el poder de Xerneas e Yveltal se disminuya considerablemente haciendo que se empiecen a calmar pero, el dúo de pokémon decidieron ignorar a Zygarde y volvieron con su batalla. El cuerpo de Zygarde empezó a brillar y un gran temblor se empieza a sentir en el lugar, la tierra empieza a brillar y una especie de lazos empieza a rodear a Xerneas e Yveltal. El dúo de pokémon se enfurecieron y decidieron atacar a Zigarde, este al verse amenazado usa el ataque de "fuerza telúrica" esto golpea fuertemente a Xerneas e Yveltal y estos no pudieron escapar debido a que estaban atrapados en la tierra. El cuerpo de Zygarde volvió a brillar una última vez y al disiparse el brillo, el trio de pokémon había logrado desaparecer del lugar. Pasaron las horas, todo Kalos volvía a estar en paz

Ash: qué bueno que todo esto haya terminado

Ash y compañía estaban en ciudad Anistar debido a que era la ciudad más cercana, todos estaban en el centro pokémon y veían las noticias de todo lo que había sucedido durante esos días y también como es que la grieta en el cielo de Geosenge era investigada pues esa aun no desparece. Varios policías aparecen en el lugar

Jenny: ¡Malva, quedas arrestada por…!

Malva: (interrumpiendo) si, si, lo sé y voy a aceptar que estuve trabajando para el team flare. Se lo que hice y estoy arrepentida pero estoy dispuesta a aceptar mi responsabilidad

Malva se despide del grupo pero antes, ella les entrega una mega-piedra que desconocen. Malva se fue dejando a todo el grupo

Ash: (mirando la mega-piedra) ¿a quién creen que le pertenezca?

Bonnie: si se lo damos al profesor Sycamore, puede que él sepa de quien se trate

El grupo dejo el asunto de la mega-piedra y empezaron a hacer llamadas a sus familias, Serena se puso contenta al saber que su madre estaba bien y Ash junto con Dawn lograron contactar a sus madres. Pasaron varios minutos y en la televisión se estaba anunciando la siguiente noticia "debido a todo lo sucedido, la federación pokémon decidió suspender todas sus actividades que son: la liga Kalos y el gran festival. La federación usara todos sus fondos para ayudar en la reconstrucción de las ciudades y dentro de unas semanas se anunciara las fechas para dichos eventos"

CONTINUARA

**Y con esto se termina el arco del team flare, y también desde ahora anuncio algo importante: el siguiente capítulo será el final del fic. Sé que había dicho que haría la liga y que habría batallas interesantes en ella y también otras cosas pero mientras pasaba el tiempo se me ocurrían varias ideas y conceptos que tiene que ver con la misteriosa grieta y también otras ideas que involucran a este fic, así que desde ya se podría decir que este fic tendrá una especia de secuela. En el siguiente capítulo daré más detalles sobre la secuela**


	50. Chapter 50

CAPITULO 50: EL INICIO DE UNA NUEVA VIDA

Han pasado unos cuantos días desde que se había anunciado que la liga pokémon y el gran festival se habían suspendido. Ash y compañía se había decidió quedar en ciudad Anistar por el hecho de que era una de las pocas ciudades que se había librado de la catástrofe originada por la batalla entre Xerneas e Yveltal. Durante esos días, Ash había hecho varios intercambios en su equipo pokémon y logro descubrir que la mega-piedra era para charizard, se sorprendió al ver que aquella charizardita era muy diferente a la de Calem pues era de color naranja. Ash también estaba entrenando durante esos días y en ese momento, su equipo contaba de: pikachu, espeon, snorlax, venusaur, blastoise y charizard. Dawn también entrenaba y Serena se le unió en el entrenamiento así que ambas entrenaban juntas. Clemont y Bonnie también ayudaban en el entrenamiento de sus amigos

Ash: (lanzando una pokeball) ¡charizard, yo te elijo!

Dawn: (lanzando una pokeball) ¡ampharos a escena!

Se inicia una batalla entre Ash y Dawn, querían probar el poder de sus pokémon mega-evolucionados pues nunca tuvieron una batalla de esa forma antes. Ambos activaron sus mega-piedras y charizard junto con ampharos mega-evolucionaron

Ash: ¡charizard, usa lanzallamas!

Dawn: ¡ampharos, usa rayo!

Ash: (riéndose) ¡caíste, es hora de enseñarte unos nuevos trucos!

Mega-charizard no usa lanzallamas y en vez de eso crea una esfera plateada brillante y la lanza hacia mega-ampharos, si no fuera porque mega-ampharos logra destrozar la esfera usando rayo, eso de seguro hubiera sido un golpe critico

Serena: ¡increíble! ¡¿qué fue eso?!

Ash: eso fue poder pasado

Dawn: (sorprendida) increíble… ¡ampharos, usa pulso dragón!

Ash: ¡tú también usa pulso dragón!

Ambos pokémon lanzan sus ataques y dos rayos en forma de dragón chocan entre si produciéndose una fuerte explosión, al disiparse la explosión, se vio a ambos pokémon mirándose el uno al otro

Dawn: ¡ampharos, usa joya de luz!

Ash: ¡charizard, usa poder pasado!

Ambos pokémon lanzan sus ataques de tipo roca y estos vuelven a chocar produciéndose una gran cantidad de polvo. Lo siguiente que se vio, fue que mega-charizard estaba cargando a mega-ampharos hacia el cielo

Ash: ¡anda con movimiento sísmico!

Dawn: ¡usa rayo!

Mega-charizard estaba por arrojar a mega-ampharos al suelo pero este usa rayo, mega-charizard queda paralizado por el ataque y mega-ampharos queda golpeado

Ash: ¡charizard, usa…!

Clemont: ¡alto!

Ash y Dawn vieron como Clemont detiene la batalla, se sorprendieron al ver eso

Clemont: charizard y ampharos han logrado demostrar lo fuertes que son, así que si siguen con la batalla esta podría durar horas, y tan solo falta que uno baje la guardia un segundo para que pierda

Serena: Clemont tiene razón, la batalla entre charizard y ampharos está muy pareja

Ash: sí, creo que tienes razón

Ash y Dawn cortan el vínculo con sus pokémon y estos vuelven a su forma original

Ash: suficiente entrenamiento por hoy

Todos se fueron a un restaurante a almorzar, en ese momento la ciudad estaba nevando así que todos estaban con su ropa de invierno. Estaban en el restaurante ya almorzando

Ash: si sigo con este entrenamiento, estoy seguro que lograre ganar la liga

Serena: y claro que lo harás, entrenas cada día y eh visto como mejoras con tus técnicas

Ash: (riéndose) gracias

Serena: además, eres muy hábil y gracias a tus habilidades fue que lograste conseguir las 8 medallas

Serena estaba contenta, en estos días ella estaba animando a Ash y aprendiendo de él. Serena tuvo varias oportunidades para decirle a Ash todo lo que ella sentía pero siempre pasaba algo inesperado haciendo que se interrumpa su confesión, pero esta noche, ella tenía un plan perfecto uno que haría que nadie se interponga. Clemont miraba como es que Serena conversaba con Ash de forma alegre, el había descubierto que le gustaba Serena pero al ver la forma en como durante estos días ella animaba a Ash y pasaba el tiempo con el… pues, se dio cuenta que Serena le gustaba Ash así que decidió no interponerse. Dawn pensaba en todas las oportunidades que pudo haberse confesado con Ash, pero de la misma forma que con Serena, ella siempre era interrumpida así que ella estaba decidida en idear una forma para decirle. Por último, tenemos a Ash, luego de que toda la destrucción creada a partir de la batalla entre Xerneas e Yveltal, él estuvo entrenando para cuando la liga llegue. Ash, desde que inició su viaje por Kalos, se sentía muy bien al estar junto con Dawn, sabía todo sobre ella y también sabia incluso cuando ella se encontraba triste y podía leer sus gestos y lo mismo pasaba con Dawn y eso debido a todo el tiempo que viajaron juntos pero… Ash conoció a Serena, o mejor dicho, se reencontró con Serena, con Serena tiene una relación muy curiosa pues ya se conocían desde muy niños y desde que iniciaron su viaje ambos se hicieron muy buenos amigos. Ash veía a Serena como una gran amiga y alguien de mucha confianza al igual que Dawn, durante el viaje ambos siempre intentaba recordar todas las cosas que hicieron en el campamento pero nunca lo lograban. Ash se preocupaba por Serena y viceversa. Se podría decir que Ash se sentía muy confundido debido al hecho de que él no sabía que sentía por Dawn y Serena

Bonnie: oigan, que tal si luego vamos al mirador de la ciudad. La primera vez que vinimos, no pudimos ir a verlo

Dawn: ahora que lo dices… la última vez que fuimos no estuvimos mucho tiempo y no lo pudimos apreciar bien

Ash: en ese caso, vallamos a verlo luego

Todos seguían almorzando, luego de varios minutos terminaron y todos estaban en el mirador de la ciudad. El mirador era el lugar en el que estaba el cristal, todos veían la vista que se podía apreciar desde ese punto. Serena admiraba el lugar y pensaba "creo que ya sé a dónde venir más tarde"

Bonnie: ahora que lo veo bien, este lugar es hermoso

Ash: se siente mucha tranquilidad, se siente mucha paz

Clemont: me pregunto que habrá sido este cristal

Serena: me pregunte lo mismo cuando llegamos la primera vez que estuvimos en este lugar

Dawn: (viendo información en el mapa) mmm no dice mucho aquí… bueno, ya lo sabremos algún día

Todos seguían mirando la vista, pikachu y piplup también miraban con mucha curiosidad el lugar. Todos estaban en un parque cercano, todos los pokémon del grupo estaban fuera de sus pokeball jugando entre ellos, pero siempre tiene que haber problemas

Dawn: ¡lopunny!

Serena: ¡sylveon!

Lopunny y sylveon en una de sus peleas, casi derrumban un árbol así que decidieron guardar a esos pokémon, una de las ramas del árbol se rompió y salió disparada hacia un sujeto que fue golpeado en la cabeza

¿?: ¡aaahhh!

Todos escucharon el grito así que se fueron a ver de quien se trataba, vieron a un chico de cabello marrón que estaba tirado en el suelo

Dawn: ¿Kenny?

Kenny: hola… (sobándose la cabeza) alguien me lanzo esta rama… me duele la cabeza

Ash: bueno… que cosas no, quizás fueron pokémon de la zona

Kenny: quizás

Kenny se levantó, estaba feliz debido a que encontró a Dawn. Kenny estaba dispuesto a decirle hoy mismo a Dawn cuanto es que él la quería

Kenny: ¿y qué es lo que los trae por aquí?

Ash: estamos entrenando, por lo que ahora mitad de Kalos está destruido, estamos entrenando para cuando la liga y el gran festival se anuncien

Kenny: hablando del gran festival

Kenny saco de sus pertenencias un estuche, abrió el estuche y enseño cinco listones. Todos se sorprendieron así que lo felicitaron

Kenny: yo también participare en el gran festival, así que Dawn… tienes competencia (se ríe)

Dawn: así, pues ya lo veremos cuando nos enfrentemos

Kenny: de acuerdo, pero quiero tener una batalla contra Ash. Ash es muy fuerte así que te demostrare todo lo que avance venciéndolo

Ash: por mi está bien

Todos se fueron a un campo de batalla, Kenny estaba dispuesto a vencer a Ash para demostrarle a Dawn que él puede ser fuerte y así ganarse su cariño. Todos estaban en el campo de batalla

Kenny: que sea una batalla de 6 contra 6

Ash: bueno, ¡pikachu, tu iras primero!

Kenny: (lanzando una pokeball) ¡machamp ve tu primero!

El imponente machamp sale de su pokeball, este se lanza con tajo cruzado pero pikachu esquiva con facilidad y utiliza tacleada de voltios dejando paralizado a machamp

Ash: ¡pikachu, usa cola de hierro!

Kenny: ¡machamp, vuelve a usar tajo cruzado!

Pikachu fue más rápido debido a que machamp queda paralizado, pikachu usa cola de hierro u logra derrotar a machamp sin ningún problema

Serena: wow de dos golpes, ¡increíble!

Clemont: me sorprende que Ash haya mejorado bastante

Dawn: Ash ya está a un nivel muy elevado, si sigue así estoy segura que lograra ganar la liga

Lo que escucho Kenny de Dawn le dejo un poco aturdido pero no le tomo importancia, pensó que quizás ella decía eso como una especie de halago después de todo lo que él le habia enseñado. Kenny guardo a machamp y usa a breloom. Pikachu acaba con breloom de un solo golpe, y lo mismo pasa con los otro cuatro pokémon de Kenny. Ash sin querer queriendo logro humillar a Kenny en batalla. Kenny no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, el había entrenado mucho y logro obtener los 5 listones pero tuvo que reconocer que Ash estaba a un nivel muy superior y que no podría vencerlo

Kenny: este… mejoraste mucho

Ash: gracias, entreno muy duro con todos mis pokémon

Clemont: si sigues así, podrás ganar la liga

Todos empezaron a alagar a Ash mientras que Kenny estaba que lo maldecía. Kenny se calmó un poco así que hiso lo que él quiso hacer desde hace mucho

Kenny: oye Dawn… este… quisieras salir hoy en la noche, es para recordar los viejos tiempos. Tú y yo, ¿qué dices?

Todos se quedaron un poco confusos por la curiosa situación, Dawn quería estar con Ash pero Kenny es su amigo desde la infancia así que acepto de mala gana. Ambos chicos acordaron la hora así que se separaron y se fueron a sus respectivos dormitorios. Pasaron las horas y Kenny estaba en la habitación de su hotel preparándose para su salida con Dawn

Kenny: esta será una noche perfecta

Kenny estaba mirándose al espejo y arreglándose lo más que pueda. Dawn estaba en el centro pokémon en el dormitorio, ella estaba usando lentes y leyendo una revista mientras estaba tirada en su cama

Bonnie: Dawn, en una hora vas a ir a verte con Kenny, ¿no vas a arreglarte?

Dawn: iré con la ropa con la que estoy puesta

Dawn siguió leyendo su revista, ella pensaba "si fuera a salir con Ash a solas, me estuviera alistando desde hace horas" Dawn se ríe mentalmente. Ash estaba un poco confuso por el hecho de que Dawn saldría con Kenny así que para disimular, estaba observando su pokedex como si estuviese estudiando. Pasaron unos cuantos minutos y Dawn se levantó de su cama, cogió su abrió y dijo "vendré mas tarde" Dawn salió y piplup la seguía como siempre lo hacía. Pasaron unos minutos y Dawn se había reunido con Kenny

Kenny: hola Dawn, te ves muy bien

Dawn: gracias

Kenny: no sabía que traerías a piplup

Dawn: piplup siempre anda conmigo, así que no veo ningún problema

Kenny: bueno

Piplup estaba alerta en todo por la forma en que Kenny miraba a Dawn. Kenny llevo a Dawn a un restaurante para que puedan cenar tranquilamente. En el dormitorio donde estaba el resto, Clemont estaba con una maquina y Bonnie la estaba mirando

Serena: oye Ash, necesito entrenar a mis pokémon, ¿me ayudas?

Ash: bueno

Ambos chicos salen y Clemont miraba disimuladamente como es que Serena se iba con Ash, él sabía que Serena le gustaba Ash así que decidió no interponerse y dejar que Serena sea feliz. Ash le estaba dando varias lecciones a Serena

Ash: bien echo Serena, si sigues así podrás llegar a mejorar tus técnicas en batalla

Serena: gracias Ash

Serena guardo a fennekin, ella se le acercó y le dijo "que tal si nos vamos a pasear por la ciudad" Ash acepto así que ambos chicos empezaron a pasearse por la ciudad durante un buen tiempo. Volviendo al restaurante

Kenny: (riéndose) no sabía que tu ampharos tiene problemas de conducta

Dawn: (riéndose) lo sé, pero con ampharos mi relación es algo así como de _"solo yo puedo dañar a Dawn, y si alguien intenta hacerle daño yo me encargare que sufran"_

Ambos se rieron por el curioso comentario de la chica, luego de las risas, Kenny se puso serio e hiso lo que tenía que hacer

Kenny: Dawn, quiero hablar contigo de algo muy serio

Dawn: ¿qué es?

Kenny: veras Dawn, tú y yo somos amigos desde hace mucho tiempo. Con el pasar del tiempo, eh llegado a sentir algo por ti

Dawn logro entender lo que Kenny le estaba diciendo, ella estaba un poco fastidiada debido al hecho de que ella nada más lo veía como amigo

Kenny: Dawn, estoy enamorado de ti y quisiera saber si serias mi novia

Cuando Dawn escucho la frase "quisiera saber si serias mi novia" se sentía un poco apenada por el hecho de que ella no lo veía con los mismos ojos

Kenny: así que… ¿qué dices?

Dawn: (suspirando) me halagas Kenny, de veras. Pero yo nada más te veo como un amigo, no puedo verte de la misma forma con la que tú me ves. Kenny, yo no te amo, solo te veo como un muy buen amigo

Kenny sintió como si su corazón se partiera en varias partes, estaba en shock por todo lo que estaba pasando

Kenny: (con los ojos llorosos) ósea que… ¡acaso es por él! ¡¿verdad?!

Dawn: ¿de qué hablas?

Kenny: ¡de que prefieres a Ash en vez de a mí!

Dawn: pues…

Kenny: ¡no lo entiendo! Ash es un despistado que no sabe que las mujeres existen, ¿que tiene el que no tenga yo?

Dawn: él siempre me apoyo en todo, el me enseño todas las cosas que yo sé y siempre estuvo ahí para mí (levantándose de su silla) quizás Ash no sea el hombre perfecto pero lo amo por su forma de ser (dándose la media vuelta) iré a decirle todo en este momento

Dawn sale del restaurante y piplup empieza a seguirla, ella se va al dormitorio para buscarlo pero al llegar le dijeron que el había salido con Serena. Dawn salió corriendo en busca de Ash

Dawn: Ash y yo siempre estuvimos juntos y siempre me demostró lo mucho que me quiere. Estoy segura que cuando le diga, él me aceptara (feliz y emocionada) nos amaremos luego nos casaremos y formaremos una familia. Ash y yo viviremos felices porque yo lo amo y sé que él me ama

Dawn siguió corriendo por toda la ciudad y piplup estaba muy contento por el hecho de ver a Dawn tan feliz. Dawn llego al mirador de la ciudad y vio a Ash pero... pero lo que vio le desgarro por dentro, Ash se estaba besando con Serena. Dawn sintió como se derrumbaba todo su mundo así que salió corriendo mientras lloraba, piplup se sentía muy mal por el hecho de ver a su entrenadora muy triste. Dawn llego a las afueras de la ciudad, a un pequeño bosque y se puso a llorar amargamente por varias horas, piplup estaba con ella e intentaba consolarla. Pero… ¿qué paso para que Ash y Serena se besaran? Retrocedamos un poco en la historia

Serena: qué tal si nos vamos a pasear por la ciudad

Ash: bueno, ahora mismo no hace mucho frio así que podemos ir tranquilos

Ash y Serena empezaron a pasear por la ciudad, Ash veía que la ciudad tenía cierto encanto durante la noche. Serena estaba feliz por lo que pasaba así que ella se acercó y abrazo su brazo

Serena: siento frio, ¿puedo?

Ash: (nervioso) de… acuerdo

Serena se puso feliz pues de esa forma, ambos parecían pareja. Serena sugirió ir al mirador así que ambos se fueron y veían la gran vista que se tenía

Serena: ¿recuerdas lo que paso en el campamento?

Ash: no

Serena: recordé algo

Flashback

La pequeña Serena había logrado hacerse amiga de Ash muy rápido, el campamento había terminado y ambos estaban por despedirse

Serena: (a punto de llorar) te voy a extrañar mucho Ash

Ash: yo también Serena, pero sabes ¿quizás nos volvamos a encontrar?

Serena: (emocionada) ¿enserio?

Ash: claro, seremos amigos por siempre

Serena se lanzó a Ash para abrazarlo, ella se puso contenta al saber que en el futuro se podría volver a reencontrar con Ash

Serena: te quiero mucho Ash, espero volverte a ver

Serena beso a Ash en la mejilla y antes de que se separen

Ash: si quieres, cuando nos volvamos a encontrar… hay que casarnos

Serena. (emocionada) ¡siiiiii!

Ambos se reían por la idea un poco curiosa por parte de Ash

Fin del flashback

Ash: (sorprendido) ¡lo recuerdo!

Serena: Ash, todo este tiempo en el que estábamos juntos. Logre descubrir algo y es que me llegue a enamorar de ti

Serena abraza el cuello de Ash y le empieza a besar. En ese momento Dawn vio todo y salió corriendo del lugar. Ash correspondió el beso, él se sentía muy confundido por todo y se podía decir que sentía algo por Serena pero en ese momento Ash recordó todas las cosas que había pasado con Dawn, se sintió mas confundido así que rápidamente se separó de Serena

Ash: lo siento pero…

Serena: pero…

Ash: no sé muy bien lo que siento, perdón Serena pero hasta que logre entender lo que siento en mi interior…

Serena: (triste) vaya… eso no me lo esperaba

Ash y Serena volvieron al dormitorio y durante el camino, nadie dijo nada. Al llegar Bonnie le dijo a Ash que Dawn se fue a buscarlo así que Ash al ver la situación decidió ir a buscarla, pikachu se fue con él. Ash busco por toda la ciudad pero no encontraba nada

Ash: qué raro, ¿por qué Dawn me estaría buscando? Pero… ¿en dónde puede estar?

Ash siguió buscando pero no encontraba nada, pikachu también estaba alerta en todo. Llegaron cerca a la salida de la ciudad

Ash: crees que… bueno, preguntar no me hará mal

Ash se fue a preguntar en la recepción y se sorprendió al escuchar que una chica cuya descripción es parecida a la de Dawn salió corriendo de la ciudad mientras lloraba. Ash y pikachu salieron de la ciudad en busca de Dawn, pasaron varios minutos y escucharon varios lloriqueos así que se acercó con cuidado y vio a Dawn arrodillada mientras lloraba amargamente. Ash vio a Dawn así que se acercó lentamente

Ash: ¿Dawn?

Dawn volteo y vio a Ash, se sorprendió al verlo pues pensaba que él estaría con Serena

Dawn: (aun llorando) ¿qué haces aquí?

Ash: me dijeron que me estabas buscando

Dawn: (llorando) ya no importa, que seas feliz con Serena

Dawn se levantó y se dispuso a irse corriendo pero ella sintió que le cogieron el brazo, Ash le estaba cogiendo el brazo. Ash supo una cosa: al verla en ese estado supo que él quería estar con ella y protegerla de todo, quería estar siempre con ella en las buenas y en las malas, quería abrazarla y consolarla en ese momento. Ash entendió una cosa y era que él se había enamorado de Dawn, todos esos sentimientos confusos que tenía por meses se aclararon. Ash se había enamorado de Dawn y a Serena la veía como a una muy buena amiga. Ash abrazo a Dawn y le dijo a su oído

Ash: sabes algo, estaba muy confundido durante meses por el hecho de que sentía algo por ti pero también por Serena… esa noche, cuando dormimos juntos, cuando me dijiste que te habías enamorado de mí, me hice el dormido pues no sabía que es lo que tenía que hacer, luego me preguntaste algo así que sí, yo también te amo y perdón por darme cuenta hasta tan tarde

Dawn seguía llorando pero ahora estaba llorando de felicidad así que empezó a besar a Ash de forma apasionada y este devolvió el beso. Ambos se seguían besando y en eso caen en la nieve, ambos se rieron y se seguían besando en el suelo cubierto de nieve, pikachu con piplup observaban muy felices la escena. Ash y Dawn dejaron de besarse para volver a tener aire, Ash estaba echado sobre un árbol y Dawn le estaba abrazando muy contenta

Dawn: te amo Ash

Ash: yo también Dawn, aunque…

Dawn: (preocupada) ¿aunque?

Ash: se supone que yo debo pedirte algo en este momento pero no puedo recordarlo

Dawn: (riéndose) hay mi tontito (besando a Ash) yo te ayudare, quiero ser tu novia así que ¿Qué me dices tú?

Ash: ¿con que eso era? (besa a Dawn) de acuerdo, pero… ¿Cómo se hace para ser un buen novio?

Dawn: no lo sé, pero juntos aprenderemos

La nueva pareja se besó y se pusieron a pensar en todas las cosas que tendrían que pasar en el futuro, como el hecho de que les dirán a sus amigos o también por el hecho de cómo es que se lo tomaran, desde ese día ambos sabían que tendrías un futuro en la que ambos estarían juntos y eso era algo que durara por mucho tiempo

FIN

**Que puedo decir, Ash y Dawn ahora están juntos y quizás no hay liga o festival pero hice lo mejor que pude. Ahora hablemos de algo importante, en este fic hay algunas cosas que son un poco misteriosas y una de ellas es la grieta. Abra una continuación de este fic pero será con una trama muy diferente y será una continuación en la que se narrara las cosas después de varios años, eso nos lleva a otra cosa y eso se debe a que hay un personaje en el fic que ha estado apareciendo y esa es Ketber. Con el asunto de ella, la secuela de este fic la protagonista será ella pues a partir de este punto en la historia, la historia de Ketber estará entrelazada y también habrá muchas cosas en ese fic como lo es el asunto de la grieta y otras cosas más que tendrán paralelismo con este fic. Algunos sabrán que eh estado escribiendo sobre Ketber en un fic y creo que algunos ya sabrán la relación que tiene con los protagonistas, pero borre ese fic y la razón es que la única cosa que lo hacía ver que era un fic de pokémon, era que nada mas habían menciones sobre ellos así que reescribiré el fic y hare varias modificaciones en ese fic arreglando varias cosas y cuando lo haga voy a subirlos todos de uno solo y también otro capítulo mas lo que daría un total de 4 capítulos. Sin nada más que decir, gracias por haber leído ese fic y gracias por los comentarios y todas las ideas que me mandaban para ir mejorando en el fic. Gracias por todo y estaré subiendo más proyectos pero ya no subiré de forma diaria**


	51. Chapter 51

Bueno, esto es un poco raro debido a que este fic termino así que esto es una especie de anuncio y pues, sé que el final que le di a este fic fue algo malo pero tuve que darlo por terminado y una de las razones es porque la liga y el festival lo quiero hacer con una mecánica diferente y cuando digo que "lo quiero hacer con una mecánica diferente" quiere decir que si voy a escribir los hechos de ambos eventos pero, esos eventos se darán en la continuación de este fic y ese es un asunto que eh visto que muchos que leyeron este fic no se han dado cuenta, pero ya publique la continuación del fic que se titula "Tiempo y espacio" [si, si, sé que el nombre no es el más original de todos] en ese fic el personaje principal es otra y pues Ash y compañía también aparecen pero ya varios años después. En ese fic, todos los cabos sueltos de XY se van a ir arreglando y también aparte de ser la continuación de los hechos como es la liga, también habrá partes en la que habrá paralelismo con los hechos de XY. Bueno, eso era todo lo que quería decir y gracias por leer esto y que espero les guste el otro fic y los demás trabajos que haré en el futuro

pd: se que el final que le di fue malo, pero de veras que voy a intentar compensarlo en el siguiente fic


	52. Chapter 52

Haber, esto se supone que ya termino pero tengo que decir unas cosas… haber por donde empiezo… se supone que esta cosa tiene secuela, pero digamos que su argumento esta "patas arriba" y tambien está el hecho de que me dio un bloqueo para seguir con eso y tmb por otras cosas que… volviendo al asunto importante… un día de estos estaba en una clase con un profesor perteneciente al team magma (es de Bolivia xD) y entonces el grande y poderoso Arceus me ilumino y entonces me puse a pensar seriamente y llegue a una conclusión SEGUIRÉ ESCRIBIENDO XY. Ahora hay unas cuantas cosas que se tiene que arreglar en la trama debido a que hay cosas que conectan a otro fic que hago pero digamos que no tiene muchas cosas como para darle buen sentido a la trama bueno ya me entiendo yo a lo que me refiero. En conclusión, en uno de estos días seguire escribiendo XY pero empezare reescribiendo capítulos para darle mas sentido a la trama y esos serán los que se mencionan ángeles, viajes en el tiempo y también las batallas finales y posiblemente el final que escribí tmb. Eso quiere decir una cosa: HABRÁ LIGA Y FESTIVAL. Asi que en uno de estos días voy a retomar el proyecto para darle un final muy bueno y como se lo merece

pd: los capítulos que voy a reescribir, no los voy a borrar. Luego de este mensaje publicare los capítulos, por decir, el de la central es el cap 23 asi que el titulo seria "capitulo 23 (reescrito): XXXXX"  
pd2: el otro fic y los cap que tengo que no seran borrados junto con el final, tomenlo como final alternativo o algo por el estilo


	53. Chapter 53

**Antes que nada tengo que decir algo: sé que dije que reescribiría varios capítulos pero me es demasiado pesado hacerlo a parte que no encuentro muchas cosas para poder reemplazar la trama, así que hare lo mismo que paso con la GSball en el anime, ósea que nunca más se volverá a tomar el rumbo de los capitulos que iba a reescribir y también no volveré a volver a tomar esos temas en lo que le queda de la trama pero habrá unas cuantas cosas que tomare de esos capítulos. Reescribiré los últimos dos capítulos para que estén acorde con la trama que se llevara. También pondré más referencias al remake y también a los demás megas del remake**

CAPITULO 49 (reescrito): LAS LEYENDAS DE KALOS

Ash: ¡¿qué demonios es esa cosa?!

Todos estaban sorprendidos por la inmensa flor de cristal que emergió de la tierra. Los pobladores del pueblo se habían asustado por todo lo que estaba pasando. Algunas personas se ponían a llorar debido al caos completo, varios escombros cayeron encima de muchas personas y pokémon, varias casas estaban destrozadas, gran parte del pueblo estaba en ruinas

Hilda: ¡¿pero cómo puede haber pasado esto?!

Abril: ¡miren!

Abril señalo a una casa que se había derribado y un pequeño niño estaba pidiendo auxilio a gritos, todos fueron e intentaron mover los escombros, el niño fue salvado

Korrina: ¿estás bien, donde está tu mamá?

Niño: (llorando) sigue adentro

Clemont: ¡rápido, intentemos mover los escombros!

Todo el grupo empezó a mover todos los escombros y minutos después la madre del niño salió. La señora cogió a su hijo y luego de agradecerles que les hayan salvado, se fueron. Todo el grupo aun veía cómo es que todos los pobladores intentaban sacar a sus familias de los escombros así que sacaron a sus pokémon y empezaron a ayudar. Mientras tanto, en Lumiose

Sycamore: ¡Calem, ven a ver esto!

Calem estaba en su dormitorio leyendo los documentos que Siebold le había entregado, al escuchar al profesor decidió bajar y quedo sorprendido al ver la televisión

Calem: ¡¿qué es esa cosa?!

Sycamore: nadie lo sabe, emergió de la nada destruyendo las casas de los alrededores

En las noticias estaban hablando de lo sucedido en Geosenge, las cámaras enfocaron al cielo y se vio una grieta. Calem se asustó al ver la grieta, pensaba que lo que sucedió en Vaniville hace 15 años podía volver a pasar en Geosenge. Volviendo a Geosenge, todo el grupo seguía ayudando a los pobladores

Hilda: ¡miren!

Abril señalo hacia una de las salidas del pueblo, ella vio a varios sujetos de traje rojo

Ash: ¡es el team flare! ¡vamos pikachu!

Ash se fue a perseguir al team flare, él quería saber a dónde se iban exactamente ellos así que los siguió sin que se den cuenta. Ash vio cómo es que algunos entraban de entre algunas rocas

Ash: bien pikachu, quiero que estés preparado para todo

Pikachu asintió con la cabeza y cuando se iba a parar para seguir al team flare, siente que le tocan el hombro

Ash: ¡¿Dawn, que haces aquí?!

Dawn estaba junto con piplup

Ash: ¡si piensas que vas a detenerme…!

Dawn: no vine a detenerte. Voy a ir contigo, te guste o no

Ash se sorprendió con lo que ella dijo, él no quería que ella valla pues podría ser peligroso pero sabía muy bien que ella puede ser demasiado terca cuando se lo propone así que decidió dejarla

Ash: de acuerdo…

¿?: ¡oye Ash, espera!

Ash y Dawn voltearon y vieron a Serena y Clemont

Serena: iremos contigo

Clemont: si el team flare está aquí, quiere decir que ellos están detrás de todo esto

Todo el grupo entonces se metió a las rocas y vieron una puerta metálica escondida, había una ranura como para pasar una tarjeta y Ash aún tenía la tarjeta a la que se le cayó a Mable. Ash pasó la tarjeta y la puerta se abrió y entraron a una especie de ascensor. Korrina, Hilda, Abril; decidieron quedarse para ayudar a los pobladores y Bonnie también se quedó porque Clemont le dijo que todo podría ser peligroso, primero Dawn se fue a seguir a Ash para ayudarle y luego Serena se le unió, Clemont se unió también para procurar que a Serena no le pase nada y él le dio la orden a Bonnie que se quedase. El ascensor se detuvo y Ash junto al resto salió del ascensor, llegaron a una habitación llena de máquinas y vieron que solo había una persona en todo el lugar

Ash: ¡Lysandre!

Todo el grupo miraba a Lysandre, este les daba la espalda y estaba observando hacia una ventana en el que se podía ver varias máquinas y cables conectados a dos extrañas plataformas

Lysandre: la hermosura del arma definitiva por fin ha florecido como una grácil flor en un campo marchito. Su belleza es arrebatadora, ¿no creen?... mientras hablamos la flor se está nutriendo de la savia que le da la vida

Ash: ¡¿cuál es la savia a la que te refieres?!

Lysandre: la energía de los pokémon legendarios

Todos se horrorizaron al escuchar eso ya que entendían a qué se refería Lysandre

Dawn: ¡estas extrayendo la energía de los pokémon!

Clemont: ¡eso es horrible!

Serena: ¡eres un desquiciado!

Lysandre: en este mundo en que vivimos, los recursos, el espacio, la energía… ¡son bienes limitados! No obstante, el número de humanos y pokémon sigue aumentando exponencialmente ¿qué hacer ante la visión de un mundo abocado a la imposibilidad de satisfacernos a todos? Está claro: quien roba y se queda con el dinero y la energía de los demás gana la partida

Ash: ¡acaso…!

Lysandre: el team flare busca la forma en el que el mundo siga de pie. La única forma de hacerlo, es destruir a todos los que lo corrompieron y salvar a los que intentan hacer el bien… ósea... el team flare se salvara mientras que los monstruos que destruyeron al mundo sufrirán el castigo

Ash y compañía estaban a punto de dar mandar a sus pokémon para que ataquen, pero todos son golpeados por la espalda y estos caen desmayados. Una mujer estaba parada detrás de ellos, una mujer de traje negro y de casco del mismo color

Lysandre: llévatelos, nadie debe de interferir

Essentia empezó a cargar a todos y uno por uno se los empezó a llevar fuera de la habitación. Lysandre seguía mirando a las dos plataformas

Lysandre: falta muy poco…

¿?: señor, aun no podemos hacer que la llave active el arma

Lysandre: has todo lo que tangas que hacer para que sea posible, estamos cerca para cumplir nuestro objetivo así que pon todo de tu parte Xerosic

Xerosic: de acuerdo señor

Xerosic se va del lugar y llega a un laboratorio en el que se encontraban Celosia, Mable, Bryony y Aliana. Las científicas del team flare estaban revisando varios datos en las computadoras

Celosia: ambos pokémon están tranquilos, pero… esa grieta que ha aparecido en el cielo es idéntica a la que apareció el pueblo Vaniville

Xerosic: ¿acaso son las mismas?

Mable: no, pero tienen la misma composición

Aliana: pues… hace unos días me llegaron unos documentos en el que dice hay una fuerte resonancia en el lugar de la grieta en Vaniville

Bryony: ¡¿y porque no nos dijiste?!

Aliana: no quería preocuparlos, además el lugar ya se ha calmado

Xerosic: bien, pero de igual forma tenemos que estar preparados por si…

Aliana: ¡la grieta de arriba… está haciendo resonancia!

Todos se pusieron a mirar las pantallas de la computadora, en esa pantalla había el grafico de una oscilación, pero, los puntos extremos en las que la oscilación subía y bajaba, variaban y también daba lecturas muy altas

Xerosic: ¿qué creen que este pasando?

Bryony: (asustada) ¿creen que sea consecuencia de tener a Xerneas e Yveltal?

Aliana: no creo. Si fuera eso, hubiera aparecido esas lecturas antes

El equipo de científicos se puso a ver en todas las computadoras acerca de lo que pudiese ser lo que estaba pasando y también como intentar arreglar la situación. Ash y compañía estaba despertando del golpe que los dejos noqueados

Ash: mi cabeza…

Ash miro a todos lados pero vio que faltaba algo

Ash: ¡donde esta pikachu!

Dawn: ¡piplup tampoco está!

Clemont: ¡deben de tranquilizarse! quizás… ellos lograron escapar

Serena: Clemont tiene razón, quizás pudo haber sido eso

Todo el grupo vio que estaban encerrados en una prisión. Ash intento tocar los barrotes pero al hacerlo, una fuerte descarga eléctrica choco con él y lo mando hacia la pared. Todos se fueron de inmediatamente a ver como estaba Ash

Ash: (adolorido) no se preocupen, estoy bien... creo

¿?: es imposible que salgan de aquí

Todos levantaron la mirada y vieron que el que dijo eso, es un sujeto de gran altura y con una ropa muy vieja. El extraño sujeto estaba en una celda al frente de ellos

Dawn: oye Ash, ¿no se te hace familiar?

En efecto, ese sujeto ya lo había visto antes Ash y luego de haber hecho memoria

Ash: ¡te vimos en la entrada de Lumiose, cuando salíamos de la central de energía!

¿?: así que me vieron…

Clemont: ¿por qué el team flare lo tiene prisionero?

¿?: digamos que el team flare me capturo por que intente detenerlos pero… yo ya no tengo fuerzas para enfrentarme al team flare

Todo el grupo se quedó en silencio unos segundos

Ash: ¡en ese caso, nosotros intentaremos detener al team flare!

Dawn: ¡los del team flare han hecho mucho daño a todos, así que haremos todo para detenerlos!

Clemont: ¡no me voy a quedar de brazos cruzados mientras ellos intentan hacer algo que probablemente haga más daño!

Serena: ¡yo también ayudare, ellos han hecho sufrir a mucha gente!

¿?: Hay algo que ustedes tienen que saber antes de enfrentarse al team flare. Hace mucho, pero mucho tiempo… había un hombre que sentía un inmenso amor hacia su pokémon. Entonces, se desato una sangrienta guerra. Ese pokémon al que aquel hombre tanto quería tuvo que tomar parte en ella. Pasaron muchos años y aquel hombre recibió el ataúd donde su pokémon descansaba. Pero él quería traer de nuevo a la vida a su pokémon. Tenía que lograrlo a toda costa. Para ello, creo una maquina capaz de revivir a su pokémon. Y fue de este modo como consiguió reunirse con su amado pokémon. Pero aquel hombre había pasado un auténtico calvario. Su corazón aún estaba lleno de rabia. Él no podía… no quería perdonar al mundo que había causado tanto daño a su pokémon. Por ese motivo, decidió transformar aquella maquina en un arma definitiva… Así, ese hombre se convirtió en el heraldo de la destrucción que puso fin a aquella guerra. Su pokémon, que ahora contaba con el don de la vida eterna, se dio cuenta de que volvió a la vida gracias a la energía de otros pokémon sacrificados. Y, a consecuencia de esta revelación, abandono para siempre a ese hombre… los menhires que se encuentran en las afueras de Geosenge, en realidad son tumbas de todos los pokémon que el arma destruyo

En la ruta donde están los menhires, hay miles de esas cosas y todo el grupo se sorprendió al ver el poder destructivo del arma

¿?: la historia no termina ahí, el poder del arma fue tan grande que logro despertar a dos pokémon: Xerneas e Yveltal. Estos dos pokémon empezaron a tener una feroz batalla por toda la región. La batalla entre Xerneas e Yveltal empezó a destruir todo a su paso pero… mientras que Yveltal mataba para lograr hacer que su fuerza vital aumente, Xerneas usaba sus poderes para sanar todo lo que Yveltal destruía. El hombre causante de todo esto, decidió volver a usar el arma para intentar detener a ambos pokémon pero no pudo debido a que aquella arma había usado toda su energía posible. El hombre, arrepentido de lo que había hecho, decidió hacer una cosa para intentar enmendar sus errores. Busco por todo Kalos al único que podía detener la ira de los dos pokémon. Luego de haber buscado durante 10 años, logro encontrar al poderoso Zygarde y logro despertarlo. Zygarde salió del lugar donde dormía y con su gran poder logro calmar a Xerneas e Yveltal. Yveltal, que había acumulado la energía de todos los seres que había consumido, se transformó en una crisálida y Xerneas libero una gran energía que sano la última cosa que Yveltal destruyo y eso hiso que se convierta en un árbol. La crisálida de Yveltal desapareció y el árbol en el que Xerneas se transformó también desapareció al igual que Zygarde. Kalos volvió a la normalidad, aquel hombre hiso que la región vuelva a ser habitada. Luego de eso, el sujeto fue desterrado de Kalos para siempre por órdenes del rey

El sujeto dejo de hablar, todos quedaron sorprendidos luego de haber escuchado esa historia. Ahora sabían que es lo que el team flare intentaba hacer y ya tenían idea de cómo detenerlos

Clemont: eso quiere decir que el team flare se apodero de Xerneas e Yveltal para poder activar nuevamente el arma

Serena: ¡tendremos que buscar a Zygarde!

Dawn: pero, ¿en dónde encontró a Zygarde?

¿?: pues…

Ash: ¡esperen! Aquí hay algo que no cuadra

Todos voltearon para escuchar a Ash, incluso el sujeto se había sorprendido al escuchar eso

Ash: ¿qué tiene que ver la grieta en todo esto?

¿?: no lo sé, es la primera vez que veo algo como eso. Supongo que esa grieta es producto de que el team flare tenga capturados a Xerneas e Yveltal

Serena: bueno, en ese caso…

Serena intento coger una de sus pokeball pero se dio cuenta de un detalle

Serena: ¡mis pokeball no están!

Todos rápidamente miraron en sus pertenencias y vieron que ninguno tenía sus pokeball en la mano, incluso la tarjeta que Ash consiguió en el laboratorio del team flare había desaparecido

Dawn: ¡ahora como saldremos de aquí!

Clemont: creo que tengo una idea

Clemont se acercó al panel que estaba en un muro, ese era el panel que controlaba la celda

Clemont: quizás pueda encontrar la forma de sacarnos de aquí, quizás… si pudiese entrar en el sistema…

Clemont tuvo que tener mucho cuidado al sacar sus brazos para que no le pase electricidad, empezó a manipular al panel y luego de haber movido algunos cables, logro hace que los barrotes desciendan para que todos logren salir

Clemont: bien, ahora le toca a usted

¿?: no te molestes chico, yo ya no tengo mucha fuerza… estoy muy débil. Vayan y detengan a Lysandre. Sus pokémon están en el baúl de esa esquina, pikachu y piplup también están encerrados dentro

Todos se fueron al baúl y con mucha dificultad lograron abrirlo, del interior pikachu y piplup saltan hacia sus entrenadores al mismo tiempo que también empiezan a recoger sus pokeball

Ash: antes que nos vallamos, ¿Cómo te llamas?

¿?: A.Z.

Clemont: de acuerdo A.Z. iremos a detener al team flare

Todo el grupo salió de la prisión para ir a detener al team flare, A.Z. se quedó solo en la prisión

A.Z.: hagan lo posible para que el team flare no utilice el arma… el mundo no debe volver a ver el poder de esa horrible arma… al igual que yo lo presencie…

En el pueblo, todos los pobladores estaban evacuando por precaución y también por el miedo de lo que podría pasar

Hilda: creen que los chicos estén bien

Korrina: ellos se fueron a por el team flare, pero… no sé a qué lugar exacto se fueron a buscarlos

Abril intentaba comunicarse con su videomisor para lograr contactar a Dawn pero no lograba contactar

Abril: no hay señal

Bonnie: (abrazando a dedenne) ojala estén bien

Las chicas estaban descansando luego de haber estado ayudando a varias personas a salir de los escombros o también de haber buscado a pokémon y personas desaparecidas. Varios agentes de policía estaban en el lugar investigando al mismo tiempo que ayudaban a evacuar a los pobladores.

¿?: oigan, ustedes deben de salir de este lugar ahora

Las cuatro chicas voltearon y vieron a la oficial Jenny

Hilda: pero nuestros amigos están investigando

Abril: no podemos dejarlos

Jenny: lo siento, pero ustedes deben de irse de inmediato del pueblo, son órdenes de los superiores

Korrina: pues bajo mi autoridad, yo ordeno que las cuatro nos quedemos aquí

Jenny: ¿y tú quién eres?

Korrina saca una identificación de sus pertenencias y se la enseña a la oficial Jenny

Korrina: soy Korrina, la líder del gimnasio de ciudad Shalour

Jenny observa la identificación y se la devuelve a Korrina, Jenny pide disculpas y se va a seguir ayudando a sus compañeros

Hilda: no entiendo, ¿cómo es que…?

Korrina: lo que pasa, en que los líderes de gimnasio tenemos autoridad y tenemos la obligación de mantener el orden en caso de emergencia. En este lugar, se podría decir que puedo darle órdenes a los policías y ellos tienen que obedecer

Bonnie: que yo recuerde, mi hermano nunca hiso uso de ese poder

Abril: no sabía que los líderes pudiesen hacer eso

Las cuatro chicas siguieron descansando unos minutos más, estaban muy cansadas luego de haber ayudado a levantar varios escombros y de haber sacado a varias personas de ellos. Varios soldados del team flare aparecieron en el pueblo con varios houndoom junto con un comandante

Comandante flare: al parecer era cierto, la líder Korrina está en este lugar ¡ataquen!

Los reclutas lanzaron varias pokeball de las que salieron varios houndoom, estos estaban por atacar a Korrina pero lucario logra reaccionar a tiempo y empieza a atacar. Korrina activa la mega-piedra de lucario y Abril también lanza una pokeball de la que sale mawile y también activa su mega-piedra para que mega-evolucione, Hilda lanza dos pokeball una de eevee y la otra dragonite

Korrina: ¡lucario, usa esfera aural!

Abril: ¡mawile, usa puño incremento!

Hilda también lanza dos pokeball de la que sale su dragonite y eevee

Hilda: ¡eevee, usa surf! ¡dragonite, llévate Bonnie a un lugar seguro!

Eevee se transforma en un vaporeon y se une al ataque, dragonite sube a su lomo a Bonnie junto con dedenne y se lo lleva lejos del pueblo, se lo llevo a una montaña en la que se podía ver todo el pueblo. Bonnie miraba al pueblo y a la inmensa flor que estaba en el centro, ella abrazaba a dedenne

Bonnie: ojala que estén bien

Bonnie estaba muy preocupada así que se sentó en una roca cercana, Dragonite se queda con ella para cuidarla. Dentro de los laboratorios del team flare, estaba el equipo científico intentando descifrar lo que sucedía con la grieta

Mable: quizás… si moviéramos algunas cosas…

Mable manipula unas palancas y en la pantalla se ve las fuertes oscilaciones de la resonancia pero en los parlantes se oye un sonido muy extraño

Xerosic: ¿que fue eso?

Todo el equipo científico se puso a intentar a averiguar lo que estaba pasando, se les veía desesperados pues aun no entendían nada de lo que estaba pasando. Ash, Dawn, Serena y Clemont lograron llegar al lugar más profundo de todo el laboratorio, inclusive el aire era pesado en ese lugar. El grupo estaba en un lugar en el que había dos plataformas y en la cima de estas, había una crisálida y un árbol. Varias máquinas y cables estaban conectados a las plataformas y estos le estaban drenando la energía a la crisálida y al árbol

Ash: ellos deben de ser Xerneas e Yveltal

Dawn: tenemos que sacarlos de ahí y rápido

Clemont se acercó a las plataformas para intentar analizarlas

¿?: ¡ni si quiera se te ocurra tocar esas máquinas!

Todos voltearon y vieron a Lysandre, este estaba con un visor extraño, una especie de brazalete dorado en su muñeca y una maquina muy extraña en su espalda

Ash: ¡libera a Xerneas e Yveltal!

Serena: ¡dices que te preocupas mucho por el mundo, pero eres un extremista!

Dawn: si te preocuparas por el mundo, no deberías de intentar matar a todos. ¿Por qué no usar mejor todos tus recursos para que entre todos logren crear un mundo mejor?

Lysandre: bendita inocencia… ojala todo fuera tan fácil y que desaparecieran todos los conflictos. Por desgracia, yo he visto el porvenir… donde los humanos se robaran los unos a los otros, cegados por la codicia y por su propia estupidez. ¡Ese es el futuro trágico y horrendo que nos espera! ¡esa es la cruda realidad! Este aparato es capaz de traer de vuelta al mundo a los pokémon que perdieron la vida. Pero un rey de antaño lo uso como arma definitiva, ¡volveré a usar como arma y lograre purificar este mundo! ¡ni ustedes ni nadie interferirá en mis planes!

Lysandre lanza tres pokeball de la que sale un mienshao, honchkrow y a un pyroar macho

Lysandre: acábenlos

El grupo intento sacar a sus pokémon pero vieron que no podían. Los tres pokémon se lanzan contra el grupo pero pikachu y piplup se interponen y logran bloquear los ataques de los tres pokémon

Lysandre: ni crean que podrán usar pokeball, mi brazalete impide el uso de sus pokeball

Clemont: ¡eres un cobarde!

Serena: ¡atacar a personas desarmadas es muy bajo!

Lysandre: yo haré todo lo posible para poder lograr mi objetivo

Los tres pokémon vuelven a atacar pero pikachu usa rayo y piplup usa hidrobomba, eso logra hacer que los tres pokémon retrocedan

Ash: ¡pikachu, usa rayo contra honchkrow!

Dawn: ¡piplup, usa hidrobomba contra pyroar!

Ambos pokémon atacan pero mienshao se interpone y usando el pelaje de sus brazos logra lanzar a pikachu y piplup, esto hace que los ataques vallan directo a las plataformas que drenaban la energía al dúo de legendarios

Lysandre: ¡NOOOO!

La batalla se detuvo, el rayo y el hidrobomba impactaron en las plataformas y el poder de ambos ataques fue tan fuerte que logro destruir los cables y las maquinas. La crisálida y el árbol empezaron a brillar y todos se asustaron al ver lo que estaba pasando

Lysandre: ¡por su culpa… si no se hubiesen entrometido!

Todos los pokémon de Lysandre se lanzan con furia hacia el grupo, estos logran expulsarlos del salón y Lysandre cierra las puertas

Ash: (golpeando la puerta) ¡Lysandre, abre ahora mismo!

Todos golpeaban las puertas, se les veía adoloridos debido a los golpes recibidos por los pokémon de Lysandre. Varios reclutas del team flare aparecieron y empezaron a rodear al grupo. Ash y compañía vieron que ahora podían usar sus pokeball así que se enfrentaron a los reclutas. Mientras tanto, Lysandre veía cómo es que el árbol y la crisálida brillaban intensamente así que lanzo una pokeball de la que salió un inmenso gyarados que portaba una mega-piedra. Lysandre activo la piedra activadora de un anillo que tenía y una luz empezó a rodear a gyarados lográndolo mega-evolucionar. De la crisálida emergió Yveltal y del árbol emergió Xerneas, ambos pokémon liberaron una gran y poderosa energía, una energía que se logró sentir hasta en las afueras del pueblo ocasionando un ligero temblor

Lysandre: ¡el arma aún no está lista así que ustedes volverán a esas plataformas!

Ambos pokémon aún se estaban despertando y la energía de estos estaba que se incrementaba pero aún estaban muy débiles debido a la extracción de la anergia que se les dreno

Lysandre: ¡gyarados, usa hiperrayo!

Mega-gyarados usa un potente hiperrayo contra Xerneas e Yveltal pero al impactar se vio como una especie de barrera protegía a ambos pokémon. Lysandre se empezó a preocupar por todo eso así que decidió ordenar a todos sus pokémon atacar hacia ambos legendarios. Ash y compañía estaban huyendo de la base del team flare

Ash: ¡pikachu, usa rayo!

Dawn: ¡piplup, usa hidrobomba!

Serena: ¡fennekin, usa lanzallamas!

Clemont: ¡chespin, usa misil aguja!

Los cuatro pokémon atacaron a los pokémon que los reclutas flare les lanzaban, los reclutas no dejaban que el grupo pudiera escapar de la base

Ash: (lanzando una pokeball) ¡greninja, usa surf!

Greninja sale de su pokeball y crea una esfera de agua que se expande y esta arrasa con los reclutas y también con sus pokémon

Ash: (guardando a greninja) ¡rápido, vayámonos de aquí!

Todo el grupo empezó a salir desesperado de la base. Dentro de la habitación en la que estaba el dúo legendario, Lysandre observaba como es que Xerneas e Yveltal empezaban a despertar

Lysandre: al arma aún le falta energía para que llegue a funcionar…

Lysandre había estudiado mucho a Xerneas e Yveltal y sabía que en un momento dado, en un instante, estos pokémon se verían totalmente vulnerables debido a que recién están despertando. El cuerpo de Xerneas e Yveltal expulsaron un gran brillo y justo en ese momento, las máquinas de Lysandre empezaron a dar grandes descargas al dúo de los legendarios haciendo que estos empiecen a debilitarse

Lysandre: ustedes todavía tienen una misión que cumplir

El cuerpo de los legendarios empezó a expulsar bastante energía. Todo el grupo estaba reunido en el pueblo

Ash: ¡Yveltal y Xerneas están por despertar!

Korrina: ¡si ellos logran despertar se librara una tremenda batalla! ¡¿Por qué no intentaron detenerlo?!

Clemont: ¡Lysandre nos expulsó del lugar!

Se empieza a sentir un gran temblor y se empieza a destrozar parte de la tierra, Lysandre estaba envuelto en una esfera de energía y a su lado tenia a Xerneas e Yveltal que estaban conectados bajo varias máquinas y expulsaban un aura tenebrosa

Lysandre: quizás el arma aun no fue terminada a tiempo, pero podre….

Lysandre se retuerce de dolor, Xerneas e Yveltal lograron recuperar su poder y expulsaron una gran cantidad de energía que logro literalmente desaparecer a Lysandre. Lysandre logro controlar el poder del dúo de los legendarios pero lo que no contaba era que aquella grieta en el cielo también emanaba una gran energía que logro romper el vínculo que Lysandre formo. Xerneas e Yveltal estaban ciegos de la ira y en ese momento empieza una batalla entre ambos. Xerneas representa a la vida e Yveltal representa a la muerte, ambos pokémon empezaron una batalla hasta que uno de ellos caiga. Esos eran pokémon que nunca serian compatibles y eso era el motivo de que se empiece una batalla hasta que uno de los dos deje el lugar o hasta que uno de los dos caiga. Bonnie miraba asustada desde lejos todo lo que pasaba

Serena: ¡debemos de salir de aquí!

Ash: ¡pero…!

Todo el grupo quería irse del lugar pero Ash quería intentar calmar a los dos pokémon enfurecidos, todos cogen a Ash para intentar hacer que no haga una locura y se lo llevan lejos del pueblo. Xerneas e Yveltal, en cuestión de segundos lograron destruir todo el pueblo y la batalla entre ambos pokémon se empezó a extender hacia la ruta que va hacia la ciudad Shalour

Ash: ¡tenemos que hacer algo, la batalla entre esos dos pueden destruir a Kalos!

Clemont: A.Z. dijo que Zygarde era el único que podría detener a Xerneas e Yveltal

Serena: en ese caso vayamos a buscarlo

Dawn: ¡¿pero en dónde?!

¿?: si quieren, yo les puedo hacer una ayuda

Todos voltearon y vieron a un sujeto de cabello blanco y traje negro

Todos: ¡Steven!

Steven: verán, yo no solo vine a Kalos para investigar sobre la mega-evolución…

Steven saca de sus pertenencias un libro, por la forma de la pasta y también por el estado de las hojas se podía ver que era un libro antiguo

Steven: …vine también a investigar sobre los mitos de Kalos

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos, Steven les dijo que desde hace un buen tiempo que había estado leyendo libros antiguos y según lo que había leído, ya tenía alguna idea sobre el paradero de Zygarde. Todos aceptaron la ayuda de Steven. Pasaron los días, Xerneas e Yveltal seguían en la intensa lucha y está ya había dejado a varios pueblos destruidos. La elite cuatro y también los líderes de gimnasio quienes estaban comandados por la campeona, luchaban contra los legendarios para intentar hacer que estos se calmen, pero no se podía hacer mucho. Korrina se fue al llamado que hiso Diantha y Abril se fue con ella, Hilda se fue a buscar a su papá que aún estaba en Kalos. El profesor Sycamore y Calem estaban en el laboratorio intentando buscar una forma para intentar calmar a los legendarios

Steven: este es el lugar

Steven, Ash, Dawn, Serena, Clemont y Bonnie lograron llegar a las puertas de la cueva Terminus

Ash: así que dices que en este lugar encontraremos a Zygarde

Steven: así es, solo síganme

Todos se adentraron a la cueva y luego de varios minutos llegaron a un lugar iluminado y con mucha vegetación

Steven: este es el lugar

Clemont: pero, este lugar está vacío

Steven: eso es lo que crees

Steven saco una pokeball de la que salió metagross. Steven activo su piedra activadora y la sincronizo con la mega-piedra de metagross haciendo que este empiece a mega-evolucionar. En ese momento, Steven empezó a darle una orden a mega-metagross de usar sus inmensos poderes psíquicos en un lugar determinado. La cueva empezo a temblar y una especie de portal se empezó a abrir haciendo que un intenso brillo verde se origine. Zygarde salió del portal para salir disparado de la cueva. Todo el grupo salió de la cueva y veían a Zygarde entrar a un portal. Xerneas e Yveltal estaban cerca de ciudad Lumiose, la batalla entre ellos había destruido varias ciudades y lo que quedaba del team flare hiso lo posible para intentar detenerlos pero no pudieron hacer nada. Mega-gardevoir, mega-scizor, mega-salamence, mega-blastoise y mega-charizard estaban intentando calmar a los pokémon legendarios. Aquel mega-charizard era muy parecido a su forma original, era naranja y no era negro como el de Calem

Diantha: ¡gardevoir, usa poder lunar!

Wikstrom: ¡scizor, usa puño bala!

Siebold: ¡blastoise, usa hidrobomba!

Drasna: ¡salamance, usa meteoro dragón!

Malva: ¡charizard, usa llamarada!

Ellos eran la elite cuatro, estaban intentando como siempre intentar detener a los pokémon enfurecidos pero no lograban hacer nada. Una gran luz verde aparece en el cielo, un portal se abre y aparece Zygarde. La habilidad rompeaura de Zygarde hace que el poder de Xerneas e Yveltal se disminuya considerablemente haciendo que se empiecen a calmar pero, el dúo de pokémon decidieron ignorar a Zygarde y volvieron con su batalla. El cuerpo de Zygarde empezó a brillar y un gran temblor se empieza a sentir en el lugar, la tierra empieza a brillar y una especie de lazos empieza a rodear a Xerneas e Yveltal. El dúo de pokémon se enfurecieron y decidieron atacar a Zigarde, este al verse amenazado usa el ataque de "fuerza telúrica" esto golpea fuertemente a Xerneas e Yveltal y estos no pudieron escapar debido a que estaban atrapados en la tierra. El cuerpo de Zygarde volvió a brillar una última vez y al disiparse el brillo, el trio de pokémon había logrado desaparecer del lugar. Pasaron las horas, todo Kalos volvía a estar en paz

Ash: qué bueno que todo esto haya terminado

Ash y compañía estaban en ciudad Anistar debido a que era la ciudad más cercana, todos estaban en el centro pokémon y veían las noticias de todo lo que había sucedido durante esos días y también como es que la grieta en el cielo de Geosenge era investigada pues esa aun no desparece.

Steven se despidió del grupo, él dijo que estaba también ayudando a Wallace en su búsqueda de su mega-piedra que le fue robada. El grupo empezó a hacer llamadas a sus familias, Serena se puso contenta al saber que su madre estaba bien y Ash junto con Dawn lograron contactar a sus madres. Pasaron varios minutos y en la televisión se estaba anunciando la siguiente noticia "debido a todo lo sucedido, la federación pokémon decidió suspender todas sus actividades que son: la liga Kalos y el gran festival. La federación usara todos sus fondos para ayudar en la reconstrucción de las ciudades y dentro de unas semanas se anunciara las fechas para dichos eventos"

CONTINUARA

**Haber, primero dije que me demoraría unos días en volver a escribir pero estaba el hecho de que no me había iluminado para reescribir los otros y si tenía una idea para este así que de una vez lo hice y lo hice rápido. El final anterior, también lo voy a reescribir pero tendrá también sus modificaciones y serán muchas pues ahora Malva no fue la que ayudo para que Zygarde se tranquilice lo que significa que esto ya va a tener un gran cambio en la trama que posiblemente se extienda hasta lo que es la liga**


	54. Chapter 54

CAPITULO 50 (reescrito): LA CALMA QUE LLEGA LUEGO DE LA TORMENTA

Han pasado unos cuantos días desde que se había anunciado que la liga pokémon y el gran festival se habían suspendido. Ash y compañía se había decidió quedar en ciudad Anistar por el hecho de que era una de las pocas ciudades que se había librado de la catástrofe originada por la batalla entre Xerneas e Yveltal. Durante esos días, Ash había estado entrenando, Dawn también entrenaba y Serena se le unió en el entrenamiento así que ambas entrenaban juntas. Clemont y Bonnie también ayudaban en el entrenamiento de sus amigos. Durante esos días, Ah estuvo haciendo varios cambios en su equipo hasta el momento en que tendría que regresar de nuevo a Lumiose. En ese momento, su equipo constaba de: pikachu, greninja, talonflame, espeon, lucario y gogoat

Ash: (lanzando una pokeball) ¡lucario, yo te elijo!

Dawn: (lanzando una pokeball) ¡ampharos, a escena!

Se inicia una batalla entre Ash y Dawn, querían probar el poder de sus pokémon mega-evolucionados pues nunca tuvieron una batalla de esa forma antes. Ambos activaron sus mega-piedras y lucario junto con ampharos mega-evolucionaron

Ash: ¡lucario, usa esfera aural!

Dawn: ¡ampharos, usa onda certera!

Ambas esferas de energía chocaron produciéndose un fuerte destello que ilumino la zona, mega-lucario aparece lanzándose contra mega-ampharos usando puño bala pero mega-ampharos usa rizo algodón aumentando sus defensas drásticamente y no sintiendo mucho el ataque de mega-lucario

Dawn: ¡ampharos, usa pulso dragón!

Ash: ¡tú también usa pulso dragón!

Mega-ampharos crea un rayo de energía desde su boca mientras que mega-lucario junta sus manos y crea un gran rayo de energía. Ambos rayos obtienen la forma de un dragón y estos chocan con tanta fuerza produciéndose una fuerte explosión, al disiparse la explosión, se vio a ambos pokémon mirándose el uno al otro

Dawn: ¡ampharos, usa rayo!

Ash: ¡lucario, usa esfera aural!

Ambos pokémon lanzan sus ataques y estos vuelven a chocar produciéndose una gran cantidad de polvo. Lo siguiente que se vio, fue que mega-lucario estaba con sus piernas envueltas en llamas y lanzándose directo a mega-ampharos

Ash: ¡anda con patada ígnea!

Dawn: ¡vuelve a usar rayo!

Mega-lucario estaba por atacar a mega-ampharos pero este usa rayo, mega-lucario queda paralizado por el ataque y mega-ampharos queda golpeado pues si llego a sentir el golpe

Ash: ¡lucario, usa…!

Clemont: ¡alto!

Ash y Dawn vieron como Clemont detiene la batalla, se sorprendieron al ver eso

Clemont: lucario y ampharos han logrado demostrar lo fuertes que son, así que si siguen con la batalla esta podría durar horas, y tan solo falta que uno baje la guardia un segundo para que pierda

Serena: Clemont tiene razón, la batalla entre lucario y ampharos está muy pareja

Ash: sí, creo que tienes razón

Ash y Dawn cortan el vínculo con sus pokémon y estos vuelven a su forma original

Ash: suficiente entrenamiento por hoy

Todos se fueron a un restaurante a almorzar, en ese momento la ciudad estaba nevando así que todos estaban con su ropa de invierno. Estaban en el restaurante ya almorzando

Ash: si sigo con este entrenamiento, estoy seguro que lograre ganar la liga

Serena: y claro que lo harás, entrenas cada día y eh visto como mejoras con tus técnicas

Ash: (riéndose) gracias

Serena: además, eres muy hábil y gracias a tus habilidades fue que lograste conseguir las 8 medallas

Serena estaba contenta, en estos días ella estaba animando a Ash y aprendiendo de él. Serena tuvo varias oportunidades para decirle a Ash todo lo que ella sentía pero siempre pasaba algo inesperado haciendo que se interrumpa su confesión, pero esta noche, ella tenía un plan perfecto uno que haría que nadie se interponga. Clemont miraba como es que Serena conversaba con Ash de forma alegre, él había descubierto que le gustaba Serena pero al ver la forma en como durante estos días ella animaba a Ash y pasaba el tiempo con el… pues, se dio cuenta que Serena le gustaba Ash así que decidió no interponerse. Dawn pensaba en todas las oportunidades que pudo haberse confesado con Ash, pero de la misma forma que con Serena, ella siempre era interrumpida así que ella estaba decidida en idear una forma para decirle. Por último, tenemos a Ash, luego de que toda la destrucción creada a partir de la batalla entre Xerneas e Yveltal, él estuvo entrenando para cuando la liga llegue. Ash, desde que inició su viaje por Kalos, se sentía muy bien al estar junto con Dawn, es más, desde que la conoció ese sentimiento surgió. Él sabía todo sobre ella y también sabia incluso cuando ella se encontraba triste y podía leer sus gestos y lo mismo pasaba con Dawn y eso debido a todo el tiempo que viajaron juntos pero… Ash conoció a Serena, o mejor dicho, se reencontró con Serena, con Serena tiene una relación muy curiosa pues ya se conocían desde muy niños y desde que iniciaron su viaje ambos se hicieron muy buenos amigos. Ash veía a Serena como una gran amiga y alguien de mucha confianza al igual que Dawn, durante el viaje ambos siempre intentaba recordar todas las cosas que hicieron en el campamento pero nunca lo lograban. Ash se preocupaba por Serena y viceversa. Se podría decir que Ash se sentía muy confundido debido al hecho de que él no sabía que sentía por Dawn y Serena

Bonnie: oigan, que tal si luego vamos al mirador de la ciudad. La primera vez que vinimos, no pudimos ir a verlo

Dawn: ahora que lo dices… la última vez que fuimos no estuvimos mucho tiempo y no lo pudimos apreciar bien

Ash: en ese caso, vallamos a verlo luego

Todos seguían almorzando, luego de varios minutos terminaron y todos estaban en el mirador de la ciudad. El mirador era el lugar en el que estaba el cristal, todos veían la vista que se podía apreciar desde ese punto. Serena admiraba el lugar y pensaba "creo que ya sé a dónde venir más tarde"

Bonnie: ahora que lo veo bien, este lugar es hermoso

Ash: se siente mucha tranquilidad, se siente mucha paz

Clemont: me pregunto que habrá sido este cristal

Serena: me pregunte lo mismo cuando llegamos la primera vez que estuvimos en este lugar

Dawn: (viendo información en el mapa) mmm no dice mucho aquí… bueno, ya lo sabremos algún día

Todos seguían mirando la vista, pikachu y piplup también miraban con mucha curiosidad el lugar. Todos estaban en un parque cercano, todos los pokémon del grupo estaban fuera de sus pokeball jugando entre ellos, pero siempre tiene que haber problemas

Dawn: ¡lopunny!

Serena: ¡sylveon!

Lopunny y sylveon en una de sus peleas, casi derrumban un árbol así que decidieron guardar a esos pokémon, una de las ramas del árbol se rompió y salió disparada hacia un sujeto que fue golpeado en la cabeza

¿?: ¡aaahhh!

Todos escucharon el grito así que se fueron a ver de quien se trataba, vieron a un chico de cabello marrón que estaba tirado en el suelo

Dawn: ¿Kenny?

Kenny: hola… (sobándose la cabeza) alguien me lanzo esta rama… me duele la cabeza

Ash: bueno… que cosas no, quizás fueron pokémon de la zona

Kenny: quizás

Kenny se levantó, estaba feliz debido a que encontró a Dawn. Kenny estaba dispuesto a decirle hoy mismo a Dawn cuanto es que él la quería

Kenny: ¿y qué es lo que los trae por aquí?

Ash: estamos entrenando, por lo que ahora mitad de Kalos está destruido, estamos entrenando para cuando la liga y el gran festival se anuncien

Kenny: hablando del gran festival

Kenny saco de sus pertenencias un estuche, abrió el estuche y enseño cinco listones. Todos se sorprendieron así que lo felicitaron

Kenny: yo también participare en el gran festival, así que Dawn… tienes competencia (se ríe)

Dawn: así, pues ya lo veremos cuando nos enfrentemos

Kenny: de acuerdo, pero quiero tener una batalla contra Ash. Ash es muy fuerte así que te demostrare todo lo que avance venciéndolo

Ash: por mi está bien

Todos se fueron a un campo de batalla, Kenny estaba dispuesto a vencer a Ash para demostrarle a Dawn que él puede ser fuerte y así ganarse su cariño. Todos estaban en el campo de batalla

Kenny: que sea una batalla de 6 contra 6

Ash: bueno, ¡pikachu, tu iras primero!

Kenny: (lanzando una pokeball) ¡machamp ve tu primero!

El imponente machamp sale de su pokeball, este se lanza con tajo cruzado pero pikachu esquiva con facilidad y utiliza tacleada de voltios dejando paralizado a machamp

Ash: ¡pikachu, usa cola de hierro!

Kenny: ¡machamp, vuelve a usar tajo cruzado!

Pikachu fue más rápido debido a que machamp queda paralizado, pikachu usa cola de hierro u logra derrotar a machamp sin ningún problema

Serena: wow de dos golpes, ¡increíble!

Clemont: me sorprende que Ash haya mejorado bastante

Dawn: Ash ya está a un nivel muy elevado, si sigue así estoy segura que lograra ganar la liga

Lo que escucho Kenny de Dawn le dejo un poco aturdido pero no le tomo importancia, pensó que quizás ella decía eso como una especie de halago después de todo lo que él le habia enseñado. Kenny guardo a machamp y usa a breloom. Pikachu acaba con breloom de un solo golpe, y lo mismo pasa con los otro cuatro pokémon de Kenny. Ash sin querer queriendo logro humillar a Kenny en batalla. Kenny no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, él había entrenado mucho y logro obtener los 5 listones pero tuvo que reconocer que Ash estaba a un nivel muy superior y que no podría vencerlo

Kenny: este… mejoraste mucho

Ash: gracias, entreno muy duro con todos mis pokémon

Clemont: si sigues así, podrás ganar la liga

Todos empezaron a alagar a Ash mientras que Kenny estaba que lo maldecía. Kenny se calmó un poco así que hiso lo que él quiso hacer desde hace mucho

Kenny: oye Dawn… este… quisieras salir hoy en la noche, es para recordar los viejos tiempos. Tú y yo, ¿qué dices?

Todos se quedaron un poco confusos por la curiosa situación, Dawn quería estar con Ash pero Kenny es su amigo desde la infancia así que acepto de mala gana. Ambos chicos acordaron la hora y el lugar de encuentro, luego se separaron y se fueron a sus respectivos dormitorios. Pasaron las horas y Kenny estaba en la habitación de su hotel preparándose para su salida con Dawn

Kenny: esta será una noche perfecta

Kenny estaba mirándose al espejo y arreglándose lo más que pueda. Dawn estaba en el centro pokémon en el dormitorio, ella estaba usando gafas y leyendo una revista mientras estaba tirada en su cama

Bonnie: Dawn, en 10 minutos vas a ir a verte con Kenny, ¿no vas a arreglarte?

Dawn: iré con la ropa con la que estoy puesta

Dawn siguió leyendo su revista, ella pensaba "si fuera a salir con Ash a solas, me estuviera alistando desde hace horas" Dawn se ríe mentalmente. Ash estaba un poco confuso por el hecho de que Dawn saldría con Kenny así que para disimular, estaba observando su pokedex como si estuviese estudiando. Pasaron unos cuantos minutos y Dawn se levantó de su cama, cogió su abrió y dijo "vendré más tarde" Dawn salió y piplup la seguía como siempre lo hacía. Pasaron unos minutos y Dawn se estaba impacientando pues Kenny aun no llegaba "demonios, ¿Dónde puede estar que no viene?" dijo Dawn ya fastidiada pues los minutos pasaban y ni rastros de Kenny. En el dormitorio donde estaba el resto, Clemont estaba con una máquina y Bonnie la estaba mirando

Serena: oye Ash, necesito entrenar a mis pokémon, ¿me ayudas?

Ash: bueno

Ambos chicos salen y Clemont miraba disimuladamente como es que Serena se iba con Ash, él sabía que Serena le gustaba Ash así que decidió no interponerse y dejar que Serena sea feliz. Ash le estaba dando varias lecciones a Serena. Mientras tanto, Kenny estaba corriendo lo más pronto posible para ir en busca de Dawn "demonios, como es que se me pudo hacer tarde" dijo Kenny mientras corría lo más rápido posible. En eso, Kenny choco con un extraño sujeto, aquel sujeto tenía una gorra roja con gafas en su gorra, era Calem y se enojó con Kenny debido al hecho de que él tenía unos documentos muy importantes y Kenny los revolvió todos cuando choco con él

Calem: ¡mira lo que hiciste!

Kenny: ¡perdón, perdón, perdón, no quise hacerlo!

Kenny estaba por irse, pero Calem lo coge de su abrigo impidiéndole escapar "a donde crees que vas" dijo Calem

Kenny: tengo una reunión muy importante con la chica de mi sueños, por favor déjame ir

Calem: a mí me llega que tengas una reunión, tú revolviste todos mis documentos así que tú me ayudaras a ordenarlos

Kenny se enojó por eso, pero al ver la mirada fría de Calem decidió ayudar a recoger y ordenar los documentos que tenía. Dawn ya se había enojado pues Kenny se estaba demorando demasiado

Dawn: bueno piplup, el no viene y el frio se está haciendo más fuerte. Sera mejor regresarnos

Dawn se dio media vuelta para regresar al centro pokémon. Ash y Serena, estaban en el patio del centro. Ash estaba con pikachu enseñándole tácticas de batalla al fennekin de Serena

Ash: bien echo Serena, si sigues así podrás llegar a mejorar tus técnicas en batalla

Serena: gracias Ash

Serena guardo a fennekin, ella estaba por decirle para ir a Ash para poder ir a pasear pero en ese momento Dawn llega e interrumpe el momento a Serena

Serena: ¿Dawn, no estabas con Kenny?

Dawn: el nunca llego, así que me vine. ¿Ya cenaron?

Ash – Serena: no

Dawn: en ese caso, ¿qué les parece si nos vamos todos a cenar?

Serena quería ir a pasear con Ash pero ya n podía hacer nada pues Dawn dijo para ir a pasear todos. El trio subió hacia el dormitorio y le dijeron a Clemont y a Bonnie que se pongan sus abrigos para poder irse a cenar a algún restaurante. Kenny ya había terminado de ayudar a Calem a ordenar los documentos así que se fue corriendo directo al lugar acordado con Dawn "¡esto no puede estar pasando… si no me hubiese chocado con ese…!" Kenny se dio cuenta que Dawn ya se había ido pero no se rindió y se fue a buscar a Dawn en el centro pokémon. Ash, Dawn, Clemont, Serena y Bonnie, ya estaban al frente de un restaurante

Clemont: ahora que recuerdo, este es el restaurante de Siebold

Serena: (con los ojos brillosos) ¡¿hablas del famoso cocinero Siebold?!

Dawn: (con los ojos brillosos) ¡¿el mismo que tiene restaurantes por todo el mundo?!

Clemont: si, ese mismo

Bonnie: ¡por favor, comamos en este lugar!

Ash: este… ¿Quién es Siebold?

Todos se caen de golpe por la pregunta que hiso Ash, Ash y pikachu miraron al resto O_O Dawn en ese momento busca una revista y se la enseña a Ash

Dawn: este es Siebold, es un famoso cocinero reconocido por todo el mundo como uno de los mejores que existe

Clemont: también es uno de los mejores entrenadores que puede haber en Kalos

Ash empezó a revisar la revista y se sorprendió al leer todos los premios que Siebold había ganado por su cocina, pero hubo algo que le llamo mucho la atención

Ash: ¡ES UN MIEMBRO DE LA ELITE CUATRO!

Clemont: ajam, es un miembro especializado en el tipo agua

Ash: ¡en ese caso entremos y cenemos aquí!

Todos entraron al restaurante y se sentaron a pedir sus cenas. En la oficina de gerencia del restaurante, estaba Calem con varios documentos en la mano

Calem: eh estado investigando a los líderes de gimnasio, no eh encontrado nada que los vincule con el team flare e incluso a los demás miembros de la elite y tampoco encontré nada

El sujeto con el que Calem estaba conversando, era Siebold. "mmm eh estado pensando… ninguno de los lideres puede ser y ya hice también mis investigaciones. Estoy dudando de los demás miembros de la elite, incluso de la misma campeona… pero los lideres aún siguen siendo igual de sospechosos" dijo Siebold

Calem: el líder del team flare está muerto, y no creo que los demás del team flare intenten seguir con sus planes

Siebold: tienes razón, quizás el líder este muerto. Pero ellos también tienen comandantes y un equipo científico de alto calibre

Calem: esa grieta… aun no entiendo, esa es la misma grieta de Vaniville

Siebold: no, la grieta de Geosenge tiene mayor poder. Cuando fui y revise los datos en el laboratorio del team flare, vi que esa grieta en el cielo tiene más frecuencia que la de Vaniville

Calem: ¿qué más encontraste?

Siebold: mmm pues… encontré algo interesante

Siebold empieza a revisar unos documentos que tenía en una caja fuerte y se los enseña a Calem

Calem: ¿qué son estos orbes de los que se habla en estos papeles?

Siebold: no lo sé

Calem: mmm me los llevare para ver si logro entender algo

Siebold: de acuerdo, sal por la puerta trasera para que nadie de mis cocineros te vea

Calem: de acuerdo

Calem cogió su abrigo y se fue de la oficina de Siebold. Siebold se puso a pensar "sigue estando igual desde la primera vez que lo conocí" Siebold empezó a recordar varias cosas y también miro una foto en la que estaba él y una versión de Calem niño. Siebold empezó a recordar cómo fue que conoció a Calem

_Flashback_

Ha pasado unas cuantas horas desde que Yveltal había convertido a una gran parte de pueblo Vaniville en piedra. Un joven Siebold estaba junto con un grupo de personas que estaba haciendo el trabajo de ayudar a los afectados por la tragedia "pobres personas" dijo Siebold al ver a todas las personas llorando las pérdidas de sus seres queridos. Siebold seguía caminando y a su lado estaba un wartortle. Siebold ayudaba a todas las personas que encontraba pero entonces vio a un niño pequeño que estaba al lado de varias personas convertidas en piedra

Siebold: ¿tu familia?

Niño: si

Siebold: ¿Cómo te llamas?

Niño: Calem

Se podría decir que Siebold tuvo mucha lastima de Calem así que se quedó con él y le empezó a enseñar muchas cosas, incluso a Calem le gustaba jugar con los pokémon de Siebold pero este siempre veía que Calem tenía una mirada muy fría debido a su perdida. Paso el tiempo, Calem tuvo que irse a un orfanato en ciudad Lumiose. Siebold siempre se iba a visitar a Calem y le hacía compañía

Siebold: ¿que Calem acaba de ser adoptado?

Trabajador: si, esta mañana

Siebold fue como siempre a visitar a Calem pero se dio la sorpresa que ya había sido adoptado, el trabajador le dio la dirección de la familia y cuando llego, vio a una versión joven de Sycamore acompañado de Calem en la puerta de lo que es ahora su laboratorio

Calem: hola Siebold

Sycamore: lo conoces

Calem: si, es mi amigo

Siebold le explico cómo fue que conoció a Calem y Sycamore comprendió muchas cosas, Sycamore le explico que Calem fue adoptado por su madre debido a que ella ya no podía tener hijos. En esa época, Sycamore estaba estudiando en la universidad y el no podía pasar mucho tiempo con su madre debido a eso. El tiempo paso, Calem crecía pero aún mantenía esa fría mirada y durante todo ese tiempo el recordaba aquellos trajes rojos que fueron los culpables de que su pueblo de origen haya quedado destruido

_Fin del flashback_

Siebold: que rápido pasan los años

Calem estaba fuera del restaurante, él estaba congelándose y quería tomar el primer tren que lo lleve hacia Lumiose. En ese momento vuelve a chocar con alguien

Calem: ¡tú de nuevo!

Kenny: ¡perdón, es que ando buscando a…!

Calem: ¡y a mí eso que me importa!

Calem estaba recogiendo los documentos que Kenny había botado y Kenny tuvo que ayudar de nuevo a Calem recogiendo los papeles. En ese momento, Ash y compañía ya habían salido del restaurante

Ash: qué pena, yo quería ver a Siebold

Dawn: de seguro él no estaba en este restaurante

Serena: él tiene muchos restaurantes por todo el mundo, quizás este en uno de ellos

Ash y compañía siguieron la conversación y llegaron al centro pokémon para descansar. Kenny entro al restaurante de Siebold pero no encontró a Dawn así que se fue a seguir buscando en otros lugares. Todo el grupo estaba por irse a dormir, pikachu estaba acurrucado en la cama de Ash al igual que piplup en la cama de Dawn, todos se iban a meter a sus camas pero el sonido de un videomisor empezó a sonar

Dawn: ¿Abril, que sucede?

Abril: estoy en el pueblo Couriway, ¿dónde están ustedes?

Dawn: en ciudad Anistar

Abril: oigan, eso está cerca, ¿Qué tal si nos reunimos? Korrina está ayudando en la reconstrucción de su gimnasio e Hilda esta en Coumarine con su papá y yo resulte en este lugar

Ash: ¿Cómo terminaste en Couriway?

Abril: mmmmm no se

Todos quedaron O_O y le dijeron a Abril que mañana partirían a Couriway. Al dia siguiente, Ash y compañía partieron muy temprano al pueblo

Kenny: ¡enfermera Joy! ¡¿en qué habitación se encuentra Dawn Berlitz?!

Joy: justo acaba de irse

Kenny: ¿sabe a dónde?

Joy: no

Kenny se lamentó haberse levantado tarde y no poder ubicar a Dawn. Mientras tanto, Ash y compañía estaban en la ruta que los llevaría a Couriway

CONTINUARA

**Y a partir del siguiente, empezara las nuevas ideas que tengo para el fic. Habrán mas megas y también mas referencias al remake**


	55. Chapter 55

CAPITULO 51: EL SECRETO DE ESSENTIA

El grupo estaba en la ruta que los llevaría al pueblo Couriway. En ese momento, el grupo había armado el campamento, todos estaban descansando pues habían caminado toda la mañana y a parte del frio que hacía, todos estaban aun con sus ropas de invierno "que cansada estoy" dijo Dawn quien estaba tirada en el pasto mientras que piplup estaba que usaba su vientre como si fuera una almohada

Ash: (T_T) me estoy congelando

Serena: eres muy exagerado

Clemont: no hace tanto frio que digamos

Bonnie: (u.u) extraño jugar con la nieve

Clemont: ves, Bonnie quiere estar de nuevo en Anistar

Bonnie estaba que extrañaba la nieve, ella todos los días se levantaba muy temprano y junto con dedenne se ponían a jugar y a armar muñecos de nieve. Clemont estaba que cogía unas ollas y las calentaba mientras vertía agua en el interior, todo el grupo saco a todos sus pokémon para que puedan jugar libremente. Ampharos hacia lo mismo que su entrenadora, estaba tirado en el suelo durmiendo, hawlucha estaba volando junto con togekiss y talonflame estaban sobrevolando la zona, espeon estaba durmiendo encima del regazo de Ash mientras este dormía debajo de un árbol, gogoat y mamoswine curioseaban mirando las plantas y buscaban algunas bayas que sirvan para comer, dedenne estaba junto con Bonnie jugando cerca de la mesa, chespin y bunnelby ayudaban a Clemont en la cocina, pikachu estaba en la cima de un árbol escondiéndose de sus dos acosadoras favoritas mientras que lucario y greninja se lamentaban de su pobre amigo, por último, Serena estaba peinando y acariciando a fennekin, rhyhorn y noibat. Pasaron varios minutos, todos ya estaban almorzando

Ash: esto es demasiado aburrido, no sé hasta cuanto tendré que esperar hasta que la liga se vuelva a re-organizar

Dawn: tú no eres el único que esta así, yo también tengo que esperar a que le den nueva fecha al gran festival

Todos los chicos terminaron de almorzar, todos siguieron su camino hacia Couriway. Llego la noche, los chicos llegaron a Couriway, estaban buscando a Abril pero no la encontraban en ningún lugar "oigan, ¿escucharon eso?" dijo Bonnie al momento de haber escuchado una pequeña explosión. Todos fueron a buscar el origen de aquella explosión y llegaron a un campo de batalla en la que un mawile estaba en su forma mega y estaba que luchaba contra un steelix, dusknoir y ninetales

Dawn: porque no me sorprende verla así

Era Abril que estaba en el campo de batalla acompañada de su zorua, ella había mandado a mega-mawile que luchaba contra los tres pokémon al mismo tiempo. Mega-mawile logro vencer con mucha facilidad a los tres pokémon y todos los entrenadores cercanos empezaron a felicitar a Abril por la gran destreza que tiene en las batallas. Mega-mawile volver a su forma original y el grupo se acercó a Abril y todos se saludaron alegremente, pikachu y piplup saltaron hacia Abril y luego se fueron a saludar a zorua y a mawile

Abril: me alegra volver a verlos, ¿Cómo han estado? no nos vemos desde el incidente de Geosenge

Todos empezaron a conversar sobre las cosas que habían pasado durante esos días, Geosenge en ese momento estaba en cuarentena y un gran grupo de científicos estaban estudiando los alrededores. Todo el grupo estaba en un restaurante cercano, todos estaban que hablaban de diferentes temas

Abril: así que me decidí que participare en la liga y también en el gran festival

Abril tenía en la mesa todas sus medallas y listones, a ella se le veía con determinación en los ojos. Se le veía que estaría dispuesta a ganar en ambas competencias. Ash y Dawn empezaron a hacer comentarios de que ellos serían los que ganasen en las competencias. Llego el siguiente día, todos decidieron tomar un tren a ciudad Lumiose pues las vías ya se habían arreglado y esa era la única forma de llegar hasta allá. En ciudad Lumiose, dentro de los callejones, se encontraba Emma al lado de su fiel espurr

Emma: oye Mimi, ¿Qué crees que estén haciendo los chicos?

El pequeño pokémon solo seguía a Emma, ellos estaban en los callejones pues querían visitar a sus viejos amigos con los que no se veía desde hace un buen tiempo. Emma se encontró con sus amigos y todos se pusieron a conversar pero el holomisor de Emma empezó a sonar

Emma: Xerosic, ¿qué sucede?

Xerosic: ven, hay un trabajo que tienes que hacer

Emma: de acuerdo (corta la llamada) bueno chicos, es hora de irme a trabajar

Chico 1: Emma, creo que debes saberlo… pero nosotros nunca hemos confiado en Xerosic

Chico 2: si, parece que el tuviera algo entre manos

Emma: oh vamos, tan solo dejen de preocuparse. Vendré otro día

Emma se va del lugar y le dice a Mimi que se valla al apartamento en el que están viviendo temporalmente. Emma entra al café Lysandre en donde se encuentra con Xerosic

Xerosic: bien Emma, ahora queiero que tomes esto y te eches en la una camilla que voy a traer ahora

Emma: de acuerdo

Xerosic le da una bebida a Emma, este trae una camilla y echa a Emma. Aparecen unos reclutas flare y estos se llevan a Emma al segundo piso, a la antigua oficina de Lysandre, en esa oficina estaba el traje de Essentia y unas máquinas empiezan a ponerle el traje a Emma

Xerosic: bien Essentia, creo que ya sabes que hacer

Essentia: si

Essentia sale por la ventana directo a los callejones de la ciudad. Después del incidente en Geosenge, el team flare empezó a dividirse, solo quedaban algunos reclutas y el resto del equipo científico aún estaba trabajando. La base principal en Geosenge estaba conectada con los laboratorios de Lysandre que estaban debajo del café pero cuando la base se destruyó, los laboratorios dejaron de funcionar y las puertas se bloquearon y nadie puede entrar o salir de ese lugar. Lo que sí se pudo hacer, fue coger algunas máquinas y ponerlas en las oficinas del segundo piso de la cafetería. En la estación del tren, un tren desde Couriway estaba llegando Ash, Dawn, Serena, Clemont, Bonnie y Abril habían llegado a Lumiose "que bien, ya no hay tanto frio como en Couriway" decía Ash mientras que pikachu saltaba al hombro de este. Serena salía del tren estirándose después de 5 horas de viaje, quizás el tren ya podía circular pero este avanzaba muy lento por precaución. Clemont y Bonnie salían del tren y por último. Dawn, quien cargaba a piplup, junto con Abril salieron, Abril se dio cuenta de algo

Abril: ¿te gusta Ash, verdad?

Dawn: (roja) ¡¿qué?!

Abril: en el tren vi como tú te pusiste a su lado, también vi como tus ojos estaban muy pegados en el… y…

Dawn: de acuerdo, lo descubrir hace poco pero por favor no digas nada

Abril se adelanta, se da media vuelta y le dice "no le diré nada a nadie, pero lo que si voy a hacer es ayudarte" le da un guiño y se va con el resto del grupo "oye Dawn, vas a venir" grito Bonnie a lo que Dawn se empezó a apresurar para que no la dejen atrás. Todos caminaban por las muy transitadas calles de Lumiose, pasaron por una de las avenidas donde se encontraban todas las ropas de moda pero…

Dawn – Serena – Abril: ¡eso es hermoso!

Ash, Clemont y Bonnie quedaron O_O pues vieron como las chicas se fueron disparadas al ver unos vestidos para novias muy bonitos. En ese momento, Dawn y Serena se imaginaban una boda en la que ambas se casaban con Ash mientras que Abril estaba fantaseando consigo misma "siempre quise saber el tiempo en el que se demora quemar un vestidos de esos" pensó Abril. Clemont miro los vestidos desde lejos y se imaginó a Serena con uno de esos "aunque sea vale la pena soñar" pensó, Ash al verlos recordó sus confusos sentimientos que tenía en ese instante

¿?: ¿Ash?

Ash volteo, en su delante tenia a Calem así que este se acercó y lo saludo. Todos empezaron a saludar a Calem y viceversa

Ash: ¿Qué haces aquí?

Calem: (-_-) yo vivo en Lumiose, ¿lo olvidaste?

Ash: ah sí, se me olvido

Calem: disculpa, pero estoy algo ocupado. Más tarde nos vemos en el laboratorio

Calem se despidió, él estaba apurado y tenía varios documentos en su mano. Justo en ese momento, Calem escucho los lloriqueos de una niña proveniente de los callejones de la ciudad. Calem se acercó y vio a una niña llorando

Calem: ¿estás bien?

La niña estaba aún llorando y Calem se acercó para intentar ayudarla, la niña dejo de llorar, una especie de brillo empezó a rodear a la niña y luego esta salió disparada directo a Calem

Calem: ¡un momento, yo te conozco!

Essentia: no intentes escapar, cualquier intento de escape será castigado

Essentia se lanza hacia Calem para intentar robar sus pokeball pero este logra esquivar a Essentia, una de las pokeball de Calem se cae y de esta sale charizard. Essentia se lanza a charizard para intentar noquearlo pero este empieza a volar y se lleva a Calem lejos de ahí "puede que ella esté relacionada con todos los robos que han estado sucediendo últimamente" El grupo llego a los laboratorios de Sycamore y este los recibió a todos. Todos se alegraron al estar en ese lugar, Ash se fue a ver a todos sus pokémon pero estos se fueron de inmediato a embestirlo debido a la felicidad

Abril: (O_O) ¿es eso algo normal?

Dawn: si

Todos los pokémon estaban encima de Ash, este estaba viendo estrellas y también muy adolorido. Todos estaban en el comedor y Sycamore les estaba hablando de algo muy importante

Sycamore: deben de tener cuidado, esta ciudad se ha vuelto muy peligrosa últimamente

Bonnie: ¿a qué se refiere?

Sycamore: a que han estado robando pokémon de forma muy seguida

El profesor les empezo a advertir sobre los últimos robos que han estado habiendo, luego de eso, todos dejaron sus cosas y se fueron a pasear por la ciudad. "escuchan eso" dijo Dawn, todos empezaron a escuchar y vieron que era un lloriqueo de un niño dentro de los callejones asi que todos se fueron a ver

Ash: ¿niño, te encuentras bien?

Clemont: ¿Dónde están tus padres?

Dawn: ¿recuerdas algo, alguien te hiso algo malo?

Se podría decir que Dawn tiene una especie de instinto maternal y al ver al pobre niño llorando, ella se decidió acercarse para consolarlo pero el niño empezó a brillar y se lanza directo a Dawn para intentar atacarla

Todos: ¡es Essentia!

Essentia se abalanza contra Dawn pero piplup usa rayo burbuja contra ella haciéndola retroceder. Essentia rápidamente se vuelve a abalanzar pero pikachu, piplup y zorua vuelven a interponerse y atacan de forma simultánea a Essentia. Todos logran huir y cuando Essentia se iba a ir a por ellos, recibe un llamado de Xerosic indicándole que vuelva a la base. Habrá pasado una hora, Ash y compañía estaba en una plaza descansando de todo lo que había pasado

Abril: ¡pensé que el team flare ya se había disuelto!

Ash: pues ya vez que no

Emma ya no vestía el traje, ella ahora estaba paseando cerca de la plaza en la que se encontraban Ash y compañía pero cuando ella los vio, ella sintió que un escalofrió le recorría todo el cuerpo "¿te sientes bien?" le pregunto Serena a Emma al verla en ese estado. Muy cerca de ese lugar, los amigos de Emma estaban llegado y al llegar a la plaza, vieron a Emma desmayada y siendo ayudada por el grupo de Ash. Todos la llevaron a un hospital cercano, Mimí estaba al lado de Emma por si acaso ella lograse despertar

Ash: ¿Qué le pudo haber pasado a Emma?

Los amigos de Emma fueron los que le dijeron su nombre, sus amigos estaban con ella dentro de la habitación del hospital

Serena: no sé, pero se ve muy mal

Bonnie: y si… ella en realidad esta fatigada

Todos estaban muy preocupados por Emma, Abril sale un momento de la habitación y se sienta para poder descansar un poco "todo es culpa de Xerosic" escucho Abril, ella levanto la mirada y vio a uno de los amigos de Emma salir de la habitación

Abril: ¿Quién es Xerosic?

Chico: es el jefe de Emma, ella trabaja para él

En ese momento, a Abril se le ilumino todo. Ella ya había escuchado ese nombre y fue durante la confrontación contra el team flare "¿Dónde está ese Xerosic?" pregunto Abril, a lo que el chico le contesto que siempre ven que Emma entra al café Lysandre "bien, creo que ire a investigar un poco" dijo Abril y junto con zorua se fueron directo al café. En la oficina donde antes Lysandre estaba, se encontraba Xerosic y en una esquina estaba el traje cubierto en una esfera que lo protegía, un recluta entra en el despacho

Recluta flare: Dr. Xerosic, señor, hay alguien que pide verlo

Xerosic: no visitantes, no aquí, nunca. Y si es Emma, dile que no estoy

Recluta flare: no es Emma

Xerosic: ¿entonces quién es, dejo su nombre?

Recluta flare: señor… dijo que era Sherlock Holmes

La puerta de la oficina de abre, de ella aparece Abril que vestía una gorra de cazador, una capa, una gabardina, sostenía un bastón y tenía una pipa en la boca. En su detrás, zorua la seguía

Abril: bonita oficina. Gran cosa globesca… traje ese... (señalando con su bastón a Xerosic) Ahora, cállate, ¡no me digas! veo por tu cuello que tienes un manzano y una esposa coja. ¿Me equivoco?

Xerosic: no

Abril: pero, ¿tienes esposa?

Xerosic: no

Abril: ¿algún árbol? ¿alguna esposa? ¿algunas manzanas? (mira a los dos flare) vamos, ayúdame aquí

Xerosic: en primer lugar, Sherlock Holmes es un personaje ficticio, en segundo lugar Sherlock Holmes es hombre no una mujer y en tercer lugar ¡sal de aquí!

En eso, Abril con su bastón señala al recluta flare y le pegunta "¿tienes un magikarp de nombre "avestruz"?" el recluta se pone a hacer memoria por unos segundos y dice que no

Abril: pensé que no (volteándose a un escritorio) ahora… veo que esta es una de tus tarjetas de presentación (cogiendo una tarjeta) ¡lo dice al frente!

Xerosic le arrebata una de las tarjetas y le dice "¿Quién eres? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" Abril se lanza directo a la esfera que encerraba al traje y ella usando su bastón empieza a golpear la esfera con todas sus fuerzas. Xerosic se acerca rápidamente e intenta detener lo que Abril estaba haciendo "esto es equipo altamente invaluable, debes alejarte ahora mismo ¡debes salir ahora mismo!"

Abril: cállate, estoy haciendo deducciones, es muy emocionante

Xerosic no llevaba sus pokémon encima y el recluta tampoco pues todas las pokeball estaban en un almacén que estaba en un sótano que estaba separado de los laboratorios, así que se acerco a un panel y este empezó a manipularlo para pedir que los otros reclutas vengan para que se encarguen de Abril

Abril: conocí a Emma… buena chica, lástima que tuvo una especie de desmayo… uno de sus amigos dijo que todo era culpa de Xerosic pero al ver el traje puedo deducir de que tú fuiste el creador de Essentia (señalando a Xerosic con su bastón) tú eres el "inteligente" tú eres Moriarty

En eso, Zorua usa sus poderes psíquicos y bloquea la puerta. Varios reclutas intentaron abrirla pero no podían hacer nada "¡señor, parece que está atascado!" dijeron todos los reclutas

Xerosic: ¿Qué has hecho? ¿Has cerrado las puertas?

En ese momento, Abril empezó a sacar todas las deducciones posibles. Ella vio un cuaderno abierto lleno de apuntes de periódicos y con su bastón golpeo el cuaderno

Abril: la página más abierta, el archivo más visto. ¡Deberías eliminar tu historial! "constantes desapariciones de pokémon en los callejones" ahora todo tiene sentido

En eso, la puerta se abre y todos los reclutas entran para poder encargarse de Abril, pero ella ya no estaba y lo único que había era las ventanas que daban a la calle, abiertas. Cada vez que Emma iba a ver a Xerosic dentro del café, todos sus amigos le seguían, todos tenían varias sospechas sobre Xerosic. Los amigos de Emma nunca pudieron averiguar nada sobre Essentia y siempre que fisgoneaban, nunca encontraban nada sospechoso. Entonces ¿Por qué Abril pudo encontrar todo? pues los amigos de Emma siempre iban en la noche en donde ya todo estaba guardado y Abril llego en el momento justo para poder encontrar todo

Abril: ¡Essentia es Emma y el team flare es quien la controlaba! ¡si ella no puede recordar nada era porque sus recuerdos en el momento de usar el traje siempre eran borrados o algo por el estilo! ¡encontré a Xerosic con el traje, ella logro manipularla para que pueda robar a los pokémon de Lumiose!

Todos quedaron O_O "¿Por qué estas vestida de esa forma?" pregunto Ash al verla vestida de una forma tan extraña. Emma en ese momento estaba despierta y había escuchado todo, ella no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando. Abril les dice a todos que la sigan al café Lysandre pero al llegar, vieron todas las puertas cerradas. Pikachu, piplup y zorua destruyeron la puerta y entraron pero vieron que todo el lugar estaba vacío. Todo el edificio estaba vacío y Abril estaba frustrada pues pudieron haber detenido a los del team flare de una vez por todas. Pasaron las horas, a Emma le contaron sobre el team flare y sobre las cosas que en realidad hacia Xerosic. Todo el grupo estaba en el laboratorio de Sycamore

Sycamore: asi que eso era lo que paso… esos del team flare nunca se darán por vencido

Calem: hoy en la mañana me encontré con Essentia, me ataco y quise investigar pero le perdí el rastro

Todos seguían conversando sobre el suceso y también se preguntaban sobre a donde habrá ido el team flare. En otro lado de la ciudad, Emma estaba empacando las cosas que tenía en su apartamento que estaba alquilando, Mimí estaba con ella "ya no tenemos trabajo, el señor Xerosic resulto ser una mala persona… venderemos todo esto e intentaremos tener otra vida y conseguir otro trabajo" Emma estaba devastada, ella había visto a Xerosic como un padre pues él la cuido en todo momento y fue quien la saco de las calles. Emma estaba sentada en el suelo, estaba pensativa y en eso, vio como un crobat "¡es el crobat del señor Xerosic!" ella se acercó a él y vio que este llevaba una carta y también una pokeball. Emma cogió la carta y en la carta decía:

_**Hola Emma, creo que a estas alturas ya debes saber toda la verdad. Pues si, yo soy una mala persona y sé que ahora mismo por tu cabeza está pasando muchas cosas… pero… hay algo que nunca te dije y eso era que desde que te conocí, siempre vi en ti a la hija que nunca pude tener. Posiblemente nunca más me vuelvas a ver, y si por alguna razón vuelves a verme, no me dirijas la palabra… es más, nunca me busques pues solo te traería desgracias… desde hace un muy buen tiempo que yo ya no quería usar el traje en ti, pero tuve que hacerlo por que Aliana, Bryony, Caléndula y Mable me han estado obligando a hacerlo a base de amenazas. Las calles de Lumiose son peligrosas así que te dejo a crobat y a malamar para que te cuiden, también hice varios arreglos y el apartamento es ahora tuyo así que ya no te molestes en alquilar pues lo compre y lo puse a tu nombre. Adiós Emma, y que tengas mucha suerte  
pd: Sabes algo, si yo te hubiera conocido mucho antes, posiblemente ahora yo no fuera miembro del team flare**_

CONTINUARA

**Y de esta forma empieza mmm por así decirlo… la nueva temporada de pkm XY pero bueno, ya pedí perdón por lo sucedido así que ahora terminare este fic como se debe. Que les pareció este nuevo capítulo, en los siguientes el team flare volverá y todo el conflicto se extenderá incluso en la liga y también más megas vendrán… el mega que fue baneado por smogon hará su aparición probablemente en el siguiente cap o en el que le sigue al sgte**


	56. Chapter 56

CAPITULO 52: UNA ALIANZA DE TRES

Había pasado unos días y todos estaban en ciudad Lumiose. Todo el grupo estaba en un restaurante desayunando mientras que los pokémon estaban que comían en un lugar especial para ellos. Ash estaba revisando su pokedex de una forma demasiado concentrada

Bonnie: ¿Qué haces Ash?

Ash: estoy revisando a todos los pokémon registrados, tengo que revisar todo tipo de estrategias si esta vez quiero ganar la liga

Abril: yo prefiero confiar en mi instinto, una puede pensar mejor en el campo de batalla teniendo al pokémon en frente en vez de revisar una pokedex

Ash seguía revisando su pokedex mientras que el resto desayunaba cómodamente. Dawn, al ver a Ash usar su pokedex, decidió también hacer lo mismo pues ella quería estar preparada para los concursos que vienen. Serena tomaba su jugo, pero mientras ella lo hacía, veía a Ash de forma disimulada cosa que Clemont y Bonnie notaron pero Abril lo noto y ella entonces empezó a sacar deducciones de forma rápida. Pasaron los minutos, todo el grupo llego a un parque a lo que Abril quiso hacer unas confirmaciones

Abril: ¡Ash, te reto a una batalla de pokémon mega-evolucionados!

Ash: ¡de acuerdo!

Abril y Ash se posicionaron. Ambos lanzaron sus pokeball al aire de las que salieron sceptile y mawile, ambos entrenadores activaron sus piedras activadoras y ambos pokémon mega-evolucionaron. El resto del grupo se sentó en una banca, pikachu y zorua se fueron con el grupo, Abril observaba como Serena apoyaba mucho a Ash "confirmado" pensó Abril antes de ordenar su ataque

Abril: ¡mawile, usa colmillo ígneo!

Ash: ¡sceptile, esquiva y usa hoja afilada!

Mega-sceptile logra esquivar con mucha facilidad el colmillo ígneo de mega-mawile. Las hojas que mega-sceptile tenía en sus brazos empiezan a brillar y este se lanza a mega-mawile con mucha rapidez lográndole asestar un golpe directo

Abril: ¡mawile, aguanta un poco!

Mega-sceptile se vuevle a lanzar con rapidez hacia mega-mawile, esta empieza a esperar a mega-sceptile y cuando ya estaba cerca de atacar, el puño de mega-mawile empieza a brillar con un color rojo brillante y golpea a mega-sceptile haciéndolo retroceder por el impacto

Abril: eso fue puño incremento, mawile es hábil ¿no lo crees?

Ash: ¡pues sceptile es mucho más rápido! ¡usa llueve hojas!

Abril: ¡mawile, usa colmillo ígneo!

Mega-sceptile empieza a crear una fuerte ráfaga de hojas y las lanza hacia mega-mawile, esta, sus cuernos que tenían forma de colmillos, empiezan a crear fuego y los usa para ir destrozando el llueve hojas de mega-sceptile "caíste" dijo Ash, el había predicho el movimiento de Abril y se vio como es que mega-sceptile se había lanzado con mucha rapidez y uso hojas navaja contra mega-mawile lográndole dar un fuerte golpe, mega-sceptile empezó a atacar a mega-mawile sin descanso. En ese momento, Abril veía como Dawn apoyaba a Ash pero también le decía a ella que no se rinda pero Serena estaba que alababa el gran poder del sceptile de Ash "esto lo confirma" pensó Abril en ese momento. Mega-mawile cae derrotada y esta vuelve a su forma original. Abril guarda a su pokémon y todos se ponen a conversar entre ellos

¿?: wow esa fue una asombrosa batalla

Ash: jeje gracias

Un niño apareció al frente de ellos, él estaba muy impresionado al ver las batallas entre los pokémon mega-evolucionados. El chico saco una pokeball de su bolsillo y de la pokeball salió un abomasnow que tenia una brazalete en uno de sus brazos con un apiedra inscrustada

Ash – Dawn – Clemont – Serena – Bonnie: ¡¿abomasnow puede mega-evolucionar?!

¿?: si, por cierto, me llamo Lucas y soy estudiante del profesor Sycamore

Todos miraron a Lucas, y luego miraron a abomasnow. Todos quedaron impresionados al ver al inmenso pokémon que estaba en su delante "hay estas Lucas" se escuchó una vos, esa era la voz del profesor Sycamore quien estaba buscando a Lucas

Sycamore: este es Lucas, es el hijo de un colega y me pidió que le enseñara todo sobre la mega-evolución

Clemont: pero no es peligroso, digo… ¿usted sabe lo que le paso a Dawn al momento de mega-evolucionar a ampharos?

Lucas: yo tengo a abomasnow desde que era un huevo, mi conexión con él es muy grande y pude superar el problema de la mega-evolución

Dijo Lucas al mismo tiempo que abrazaba a su pokémon y este le devolvía el abrazo. El profesor Sycamore le dijo a Lucas que active la piedra activadora de abomasnow haciendo que el pokémon empezara a brillar y tambien a cambiar de forma

Clemont: mega-abomasnow se ve sorprendente

Lucas: y claro que lo es

Todos seguían admirando a mega-abomasnow. Mientras tanto, muy lejos de Lumiose, había lo que quedaba del ya roto team flare. El equipo científico estaba con varios documentos y estos se lo daban a una mujer de cabello rosado y gafas rojas que estaba sentada en una especie de trono

Celosia: aquí tiene todos los datos que se recuperaron de la batalla entre Xerneas e Yveltal

Malva: muy bien, ya los leeré después

Aliana: señorita Malva, ¿ya tiene planes para lo que haremos si logramos encontrar los orbes?

Malva: esos orbes serán de vital importancia para volver activar el arma, su fuerza va más allá de lo que Xerneas e Yveltal pudieron hacer

Bryony: Lysandre no conto con que Xerneas e Yveltal tendrían un rechazo debido a que los dos son dos fuerzas totalmente opuestas

Xerosic: si hubiéramos sabido eso desde el principio…

Malva: si usamos dos fuerzas que se complementen, las dos fuerzas que lograron hacer que el mundo sea como es ahora…

Mable: pero señorita Malva, ¿no cree que eso también provocaría un rechazo?

Malva: no, los orbes harán despertar a Groudon y Kyogre a su forma primitiva. Quizás nosotros no podremos controlarlos, pero se quién o quienes podrían

Xerosic: ¿habla… habla de ellos?

Malva: si, lastimosamente ellos no se quieren ver para nada del mundo… así que he estado pensando que también puede que sea un grave problema

Xerosic: yo no confiaría mucho en ellos, neo-aqua y neo-magma… ellos son algo que no…

Malva: no se preocupen, tengo todo controlado y ellos trabajaran juntos sin darse cuenta del otro

Bryony: si quiere mi opinión, yo tampoco me fiaría de ellos

Malva: quizás ahora estemos pasando por dificultades, pero recuerda que nuestro poder tecnológico es muy superior al de ellos. Ellos nunca podrán tocarnos y si lo hiciesen, ellos sufrirán las consecuencias

Xerosic: igual sigo creyendo que esta es una idea absurda… quizás la ideología de ambos bandos halla cambiado con el pasar de los años… los de neo-aqua se preocupa por el estado de los mares o la pesca discriminada de los pokémon, como se contamina su ecosistema o que su hábitat se permanezca intacto en cambio los de neo-magma se preocupa por los delicadísimos ecosistemas en las diferentes zonas del planeta, por la deforestación o de la contaminación de las industrias sobre el ecosistema que dañe el hábitat de los pokémon…

Celosia: pues… parecen de fiar

Aliana: se ven que se preocupan por…

Xerosic: ellos son unos extremistas, se preocupan pero son extremistas

Bryony: señorita Malva, Xerosic tiene razón. Quizás… si estudiamos a los orbes con más…

Malva: ¡ya basta, ellos han estado buscando esos orbes y están más avanzados que nosotros! ¡les daremos los recursos necesarios para que los encuentren y de esa forma cumpliremos nuestra meta de purificar este mundo!

En eso, Malva se dirige a su holomisor y empieza a llamar a alguien

Malva: así que por fin nos conocemos Maxie, como van las cosas en Hoenn… ¿complicadas?

Maxie: no me fastidies Malva, ahora hablemos de negocios ¿nos ayudaras en la búsqueda del orbe?

Malva: claro que si, tengo el dinero suficiente que podrá ayudar en la búsqueda del orbe

Maxie: en ese caso, cuenta con nosotros. Neo-magma encontrara el orbe y de esa forma podremos hacer que la territorio terrestre vuelva a tener su hermosura, ya no habrá contaminación y los pokémon y humanos vivirán tranquilamente sin preocuparse por…

Malva: si, si, si, todo sea por la causa. En unas horas estare transfiriendo un monto lo suficientemente grande para comenzar con la búsqueda

Maxie: de acuerdo

Malva: si quieres activar el orbe, tráelo a Kalos. Mi empresa tiene las maquinas lo suficientemente poderosas para poder ayudar

Maxie: está bien

La llamada se corta, Malva vuelve a hacer otra llamada pero esta vez logra llamar a Archie, el jefe de neo-aqua y la conversación fue casi la misma. El equipo científico empieza a mirar a Malva preocupados, ellos temían por que las cosas se salieran de control

Malva: según nuestros registros, ellos son los únicos que son compatibles para poder controlar a ambos pokémon cuando despierten

Xerosic: ¿y si no lo hacen?

Malva: lo harán, además cuando lo hagan, nosotros usaremos nuestra tecnología para empezar el drenaje de la energía de ambos legendarios. Y con respecto a neo-aqua y neo-magma, pues los destruimos una vez ellos estén aquí

Todos miraron a Malva preocupados, el equipo científico estaba preocupado por lo que pudiera pasar pues ya vieron como su jefe moría al intentar controlar a Xerneas e Yveltal. El equipo científico se tuvo que resignar, ellos trabajarían con todo lo que les quedaba para intentar hacer que las cosas no se salieran de control

Malva: ahora si me disculpan, tengo un anuncio que dar en el noticiero

En Lumiose, Ash y compañía habían observado el poder de mega-abomasnow, estaban impresionados. En eso, el holomisor suena, Dawn saca el suyo y todos se sorprenden al escuchar la noticia que Malva daba "ya hay fecha para el gran festival y también para la liga pokémon"

CONTINUARA

**Haber, sé que no es un capitulo largo como los que siempre hago. Pero esto se podría decir que es una especie de introducción a lo que va a suceder de aquí a más adelante. En el siguiente capítulo… el mega más odiado y uno de los primeros en ser baneados hará su debut  
pd: la apariencia de Archie y Maxie es idéntica a la de los remakes**


	57. Chapter 57

CAPITULO 53: LOS DÍAS ANTES DEL FESTIVAL

"ya hay fecha para el gran festival y también para la liga pokémon" decía Malva en el noticiero del holomisor. Dawn, Ash y Abril se acercaron y escucharon la noticia que les llego como baldazo de agua fría "a partir de mañana, todos los gimnasios volverán a abrir, y la temporada de concursos también. Dentro de un mes, empezara el gran festival y la liga será luego de dos semanas terminado el festival. Así que a todos los entrenadores, ¿Qué están esperando para buscar las medallas? y a los coordinadores, las distintas fechas de los concursos ha sido cambada, en nuestra página web encontraran todas as nuevas fechas… ahora, en otras noticias…" los tres chicos estaban muy emocionados, ya estaban contando los días que faltan para que empiecen ambos eventos, eventos que cada uno está dispuesto a ganar

Dawn: ¡voy a ganar el festival así sea lo último que haga!

Abril: ¡pues yo pienso en grande, ganare el festival y la liga!

Ash: ¡no si yo gano la liga!

Los tres chicos empezaron a discutir sobre quien debería ser el ganador; Clemont, Serena y Bonnie quedaron O_O al ver como peleaban. Luego de una extraña discusión, en la que no hubo ganador, unos chicos se le acercan a Clemont

Chico 1: ¿tú eres el líder de gimnasio de aquí, verdad?

Clemont: si

Chico 2: ¡en ese caso te retamos!

Todos vieron que Clemont tenía como 30 retadores, este se resignó y dijo que iría al gimnasio y se llevó a Bonnie para que sea ella quien ayude con el reto del gimnasio. Serena, Dawn, Abril y Ash se quedaron solos debido a que su amigo tuvo que atender asuntos oficiales

Ash: entonces… ¿Qué es lo que quieren hacer?

Serena – Dawn – Abril: ¡de compras!

En ese momento, Ash miro a pikachu y este le devolvió la mirada, ambos ahora se estaban lamentando y querían irse con Clemont al gimnasio pero las chicas lo agarraron de su camiseta y se lo llevaron arrastrándose a los diferentes centros comerciales "yo y mi gran bocota" decía Ash mientras que pikachu le daba una cara de "todo es tu culpa, si hubieras dicho otra cosa de seguro estuviéramos haciendo otra cosa" En el centro comercial, las chicas observaban de todo; Serena miraba perfumes y algunas joyas "puede que algún día Ash me compre uno de esos", Dawn miraba vestidos pues quería cambiar de atuendo para el gran festival "me pregunto cómo me vera Ash usando uno de esos" y por último, Abril miraba algunos accesorios de batalla para sus pokémon "así que el telescopio ayuda a aumentar la precisión de mis pokémon" Ash quería escapar de ellas pero piplup, fennekin y zorua vigilaban a este para que no escape "T_T voy a tener que cargar todas las bolsas de sus compras T_T". De esa forma, se pasó el día. Ya en la noche, Clemont y Bonnie estaban muy cansados pues atendieron a todos los retadores, las chicas llegaban alegremente al laboratorio "¿y Ash?" pregunto Calem pues se le hacía extraño que no aparezca "ya viene" dijo Dawn mientras señalaba atrás. Ash y pikachu aparecieron en el laboratorio, ellos estaban cargando una gran cantidad de cajas y de bolsas llenos de vestidos, joyas, perfumes y objetos de batalla. Calem quedo O_O al verlo, Clemont y Bonnie también pues ninguno de los tres había visto a alguien cargar tantas cajas. Todos se fueron a dormir, Ash estaba adolorido pues había cargado todas esas pesadas bolsas, mientras que las chicas en sus respectivas habitaciones empezaban a revisar

Serena: ¡estos perfumes son deliciosos, estoy segura que si me pongo uno de ellos Ash se fijaría en mí!

Serena estaba oliendo los perfumes que había comprado, Calem había pasado por su puerta y escucho eso. Mientras tanto, Dawn estaba revisando sus cosas

Dawn: ¡este vestido esta hermoso, se parece al de cuando me vestí de princesa!... … (ruborizándose) Ash me dijo hermosa cuando me vio vestida así… estoy seguro que le gustara

Calem también había escuchado eso, todas esas dos conversaciones las escucho por simple casualidad pues él estaba yéndose a un almacén y para cruzarlo tenía que pasar por las puertas de esas habitaciones "O_O eso fue raro, lo único que falte es que Abril también…" dijo Calem mientras que se apuraba en irse al almacén y no seguir escuchando más conversaciones de chicas. Cuando paso en el dormitorio de Abril "si uso a beartic y serperior en la ronda de presentaciones…" decía Abril a lo que Calem pensó "creo que ella es la única normal que hay en ese grupo" Calem entro en el almacén y empezó a buscar todo lo que el necesitaba. Llego el siguiente día, todo el grupo estaba en un restaurante desayunando y viendo las noticias sobre las primeras rondas de concursos que se están dando

Dawn: no sabía que Jesselina estaba en Kalos

Serena – Abril: ¿Quién es Jesselina?

Ash: es una coordinadora de Sinnoh, ella tiene unas tácticas un poco peculiares pero que son efectivas al momento de presentarlas

En ese momento, la presentadora empezó a poner todas las otras tres victorias de Jesselina en los diferentes concursos. Ella ahora tenía 4 listones y se iba a por el quinto para poder calificar para el gran festival. Luego de que terminaron el desayuno, Clemont y Bonnie tuvieron que irse de nuevo pues había más retadores en el gimnasio. Él quería usar a Clembot para que se ocupe pero este fue dañado en el primer día cuando quiso usarlo para que atienda a los retadores. Ash, Dawn, Serena y Abril estaban en un parque. Ese día había una especie de festival y todos se estaban divirtiendo

Ash: ¡bien, pikachu, vallamos a ganar en el aplasta bidoof!

Ash y pikachu cogieron unos mazos de goma y empezaron a golpear los muñecos de bidoof que aparecían en una máquina, las demás chicas se reían al ver como jugaba Ash. Todas se dispersaron en la feria

Abril: ¡así que quieres pelea! (lanzando una pokeball) ¡serperior, ataca a delphox!

Abril había entrado en una batalla pokémon con una chica, la chica había confundido a Abril con una chica que le había quitado el novio o_O. Serena y Dawn estaban junto con fennekin y piplup caminado, ellas habían llegado a un grupo de carpas "vengan chicas, ¿no quieren saber algo sobre su futuro?" Serena tuvo curiosidad así que entro y Dawn le dijo que a ella no le gustaban esas cosas así que junto con piplup se fue a seguir paseando

Serena: ¡que puede ver en mi futuro!

Adivina: déjame ver… haber… veo a un chico… valla, él tiene un pokémon eléctrico

Serena dejo de escuchar lo que la adivina le seguía diciendo, ella se imaginó que e refería a Ash y se puso a fantasear con el "eso significa que nos casaremos… y en la noche de bodas…" Serena ya se puso a fantasear con cosas más allá de los límites, la adivina tuvo que botarla de su establecimiento pues Serena empezó a babear y ensuciar su escritorio. Mientras tanto, Dawn buscaba a Ash por todos lados "donde pudo haberse ido" se preguntaba mientras que piplup estaba en su cabeza observando el panorama para intentar encontrarlo. Ash estaba en un juego de tiro, tenía un rifle y pikachu también estaba con un rifle ayudando a Ash, ambos estaban que le disparaban a todos los blancos que se movían

Trabajador: vaya que eres bueno muchacho

Ash: gracias

Trabajador: ahora, escoge cualquiera de estos premios

Ash empezó a mirar todos los premios que habían en la estantería "creo que me llevare ah… quiero…" Ash no se decidía, en ese lugar habían muchos juguetes y peluches, pikachu se acercó a la estantería y le señalo a Ash una botella de juguete, esa botella decía "kétchup" Ash decidió entonces decir que quería ese juguete y se lo dio a pikachu, pikachu estaba feliz por su nueva adquisición "¡oye Ash…!" Ash volteo y miro que Serena estaba llegando, ella lo abraza dejando a Ash fuera de base

Serena: te eh estado buscando

Ash: ¿este… para que…?

Serena besa a Ash, y este quedo para más confundido por todo lo que pasaba. Serena lo hiso pues quería hacer cumplir lo que ella dedujo con la adivina

Serena: ¿y, te gusto…?

Ash: este… … … … …

Ash estaba demasiado confuso, él no sabía qué hacer, si bien él estaba confundido con Serena, el no podía decir nada debido a que no estaba seguro de lo que sentía

Serena: desde que nos volvimos a encontrar, me eh estado sintiendo rara, Ash eh descubierto que yo te amo y quisiera saber si sientes lo mismo por mi

Ash: este… yo… eh… … … me halagas pero…

Serena: ¿pero?

Ash: yo aún no se lo que siento… estoy confundido y no sé qué es lo que siento… perdón Serena, pero aun no sé lo que quiero

Serena se puso algo melancólica, ella quería que Ash le correspondiera pero ella no perdió las esperanzas, pues ella entendió que Ash puede que si sienta lo mismo que ella siente. Más tarde, todo el grupo se volvió a reunir. Así pasaban los días, Clemont y Bonnie se iban al gimnasio dejando a los chicos paseándose por la ciudad. Pero mientas que los chicos seguían con su rutina diaria, en otro lado de Kalos, se estaba planeado y organizando muchas cosas

Malva: ¿Cómo va la búsqueda?

Archie: ya hemos avanzado mucho gracias a sus fondos señorita Malva

Malva: de acuerdo, infórmenme cuando lo consigan. Y tráiganlo a Kalos cuando lo encuentren

Archie: de acuerdo (se corta la llamada)

Malva: Aliana, envía a todos los reclutas hacia Geosenge, hay varios científicos que intentan averiguar sobre la griete

Aliana: de acuerdo

Malva: quiero que saquen toda la información posible sobre esa cosa, quiero que me informen de todo lo que esta pasado en ese lugar

Aliana se fue del lugar, Malva estaba sentada en el trono. La puerta se abre, aparece Xerosic

Xerosic: ¿me mando a llamar?

Malva: si, lo que pasa es que quiero saber si ya encontró a un nuevo usuario para el traje

Xerosic: aun no

Malva: ¡usa todos tus recursos para conseguirlo!... … recuérdame algo, ¿Qué le paso a Emma?

Xerosic se estremeció un poco, el había reportado que el traje se Emma se había perdido y que no había paradero de ella cuando la verdad es otra. Malva se acercó a Xerosic y le volvió a preguntar por Emma a lo que este volvió a responder que ella se había perdido

Malva: en ese caso, quiero que experimentes con todos los reclutas que tenemos. Puede que alguno de ellos pueda ser compatible con el traje

Xerosic: en ese caso, me pondré a trabajar ahora mismo

Xerosic se va de la oficina de Malva, ella era la segunda al mando y desde la muerte de Lysandre, ella tomo el mando. Muchos de los reclutas y comandantes desertaron al ver que Malva era muy exigente, demasiado exigente, todos le temían incluso más que al propio Lysandre. Nadie le refutaba nada, y cuando Malva descubrió los orbes, ella empezó a estudiarlos y a compararlos con el poder de Xerneas e Yveltal. Malva era también miembro de la elite 4 y eso le ayudaba bastante por el hecho de que estaba en contacto con toda la información que pueda pasar por todo Kalos

Xerosic: voy a necesitar a varios de ustedes para una misión especial, el que lo logre, será ascendido a comandante

Xerosic se había reunido con varios de los reclutas, ellos al escuchar eso se fueron con Xerosic para la misión. Xerosic empezó a llevarse uno por uno a los reclutas, el traje no aceptaba a otro usuario, los reclutas morían electrocutados cada vez que se ponían el traje

Xerosic: todo sea para que Emma no vuelva a ponerse esa cosa

Xerosic se puso a estudiar el traje con más cuidado, quería descubrir por qué el traje rechazaba a todos los que se lo ponían. Pasaron los días, estaban llamado por la puerta del laboratorio y como nadie iba a responder, Calem bajo de su dormitorio para saber quién era

¿?: hola Calem, ha pasado tiempo

Calem: ¿Qué quieres Astrid?

Astrid: (haciendo puchero) ¿acaso una no puede venir a visitar a un viejo amigo?

Calem: si, si, como quieras. Ahora mismo estoy ocupado

Astrid: ¡siempre estas ocupado!

Calem: pues…

¿?: hola Calem

Calem: así que tú también viniste… Miriam

Miriam era una chica de cabello negro ondulada y ojos verdes, era de tez blanca y tenía un anillo con una piedra incrustada. Ella era una de las estudiantes de Sycamore. Calem las hace pasar y llama a Sycamore para que las atiendan, este llega y Calem vuelve a su dormitorio

Miriam: ¿Qué le sucede?

Sycamore: el ah estado ocupado haciendo unas cosas

Astrid: ¿Qué cosas?

Sycamore: ni yo se

En eso, la puerta se abre; aparecen Ash, Dawn, Serena y Abril. Dawn reconoce a Astrid y ambas chicas saltan a saludarse mientras que Miriam se quedó flechada al ver a Ash

Sycamore: bueno, ella es Miriam. Ella es una de mis estudiantes sobre la mega-evolución

Serena: eso explica su anillo

Abril: (emocionada y con los ojos brillosos) ¡¿y que pokémon mega-evolucionado tienes?! ¡yo tengo a mawile y también tengo un pulsera!

Miriam se quedó O_O al ver cómo Abril se le acerco mucho y le enseño su pulsera junto con la pokeball de mawile y teniendo a zorua en su cabeza "¡Abril, deja de asustarla!"

Abril: pero quiero ver a su pokémon

Astrid: (O_O) yo te recuerdo, luche contra tu mawile

Abril: ¡yo también te recuerdo!

Abril coge el brazo de Astrid y se la lleva arrastrándola mientras decía "ya puedo controlar la mega-evolución de mawile, vayamos a por la revancha" Miriam y Sycamore se quedaron O_O al ver la hiperactividad de Abril

Serena: yo también me sorprendí cuando la conocí, una se acostumbra luego

Miriam: (O_O) está loca

Dawn: digamos que Abril siempre tiende a la locura, pero una locura sana

Ash: ¿a qué te dedicas Miriam?

Miriam se ruborizo, a ella le parecía muy atractivo Ash y cuando quiso decir algo, ella nada más tartamudeaba. Miriam se empezó a dar cuenta de la situación así que actuó rápido antes de que los chicos empezarán a notar algo

Miriam: soy coordinadora, acabe de ganar mi último listón y competiré en el gran festival

Miriam empezó a asentir la cabeza, sí que estaba muy nerviosa, ella saca su estuche y enseña para que vena que es verdad. Todos quedaron impresionados mientras que Sycamore le felicitaba la hazaña

Serena: que te parece si nos enseñas tu pokémon

Miriam: de… de acuerdo

Todos se van al campo de batalla, pero al llegar, vieron a una enérgica Abril dándole órdenes a mega-mawile y luchando con mucha pasión contra mega-absol. En vista de la situación, todos decidieron irse a un parque para poder apreciar el pokémon

Miriam: (con pokeball en mano) bien amigo, sal ahora

Miriam lanza la pokeball y de ella sale un kangaskhan. Todos quedan impresionados al ver al pokémon, esta tenía un brazalete con la mega-piedra incrustada en su brazo. Miriam activa la piedra activadora y una luz empiezan a rodear a kangaskhan haciéndolo cambiar de forma, o en este caso, haciendo que la cría de su bolsa crezca

Dawn: ¡¿pero qué bonito?!

Serena: ¡se ve tan tierno!

Todas las chicas se acercaron a la cría de kangaskhan que había crecido

Miriam: ellos dos serán mis armas en el gran festival, espero ganarlo. Eh estado practicando mucho

Miriam estaba feliz al tener a mega-kangaskhan a su lado. Pasaron las horas, Astrid y Miriam también se quedaron en el laboratorio. Ash, Dawn, Serena, Clemont y Bonnie estaban en un dormitorio conversando. Serena miraba disimuladamente a Ash preguntados si Ash ya había decidido, en eso, el videomisor de Dawn empieza a sonar

Dawn: hola Hilda

Hilda: amiga yo…

Hilda es interrumpida, se ve como cae al suelo y una rubia aparece en la pantalla

Korrina: ¡hola!

Dawn: (-_-) porque no me sorprende eso

En toda la pantalla se podía ver el rostro de Korrina, en eso, se escucha una vos que decía "mi espalda" era Hilda que estaba adolorida. Las chicas dijeron que llegarían para el dia del festival a apoyarlas y mirar las presentaciones. Todo el grupo se puso feliz al saber que sus amigas vendrían para el festival

CONTINUARA

**En el siguiente capítulo, las peleas vuelven y también más megas aparecerán. El gran festival también dará inicio wiiii y ya tengo la mecánica para dicho festival**


	58. Chapter 58

CAPITULO 54: EMPIEZA EL GRAN FESTIVAL, EMPIEZAN LOS SUEÑOS

Pasaron unos días, ciudad Lumiose se estaba llenando de alegría pues el gran festival ya estaba a la vuelta de la esquina. En el inmenso coliseo de la ciudad, se estaba haciendo un banquete para los participantes, en dos días empezaría el festival y en ese lugar todos se veían muy felices y contentos. En el banquete, estaban Dawn, Abril, Astrid y Miriam, al banquete nada más se podía llevar a un acompañante así que ellas llevo a cada uno del grupo y de esa forma todos estaban reunidos en aquella celebración

Ash: la comida esta deliciosa

Abril: lo mismo digo, nunca en mi vida eh comido cosa tan rica

Ash y Abril eran dos personas que amaban demasiado la comida, se les podía ver como devoraban todo mientras que Astrid y Miriam quedaron O_O al ver la escena

Serena: no se preocupen, luego una se acostumbra

Todos seguían cenando tranquilamente, hasta que una puerta se abrió y de ella aparecieron la presentadora de los concursos

Presentadora: bienvenidos coordinadores y acompañantes, les doy la bienvenida a este banquete de gala en honor a todos los coordinadores que lograron clasificar al gran festival

La presentadora empezó a seguir hablando sobre como todos se esforzaron para poder llegar a clasificar y que todo su esfuerzo fue recompensado "ahora, doy paso a los jueces que les explicaran la modalidad de este festival" otra puerta se abre, de ella aparecieron Lisia, Wallace y Valerie. Todos los coordinadores se sorprendieron al ver a tan grandes maestros coordinadores

Wallace: el gran festival tendrá tres rondas

Lisia: la primera será de presentaciones, en esa ronda se lucirá la presentación de todos los pokémon. Se tendrán que hacer dos presentaciones diferentes para poder pasar a la siguiente ronda

Valerie: la segunda ronda, será una ronda de parejas. Se le asignara una pareja al azar y tendrán que hacer una presentación sincronizada. En esa presentación, habrá puntaje grupal y puntaje individual. En el puntaje grupal, se calificara el puntaje en conjunto de los coordinadores en cambio el individual es la sincronía de pokémon y coordinador

Wallace: y por último, es la ronda de las batallas. Serán batallas dobles

Varios encargados se acercan a todos los coordinadores y cada uno les da varios documentos con más información sobre los diferentes modos de la competencia

Dawn: mmm esto es nuevo, algunas cosas son muy diferentes a los del gran festival de Sinnoh

Abril: ¿Cómo es el gran festival de Sinnoh?

Dawn: pues, nada más hay una ronda de presentación y luego lo que queda son rondas de batallas dobles

Todas las chicas se pusieron a leer todos los documentos mientras que los demás seguían cenando. Algunos coordinadores se tomaban fotos con los jueces, se ponían a hablar con ellos o les enseñaban sus pokémon para que ellos los califiquen. Llego el siguiente día, un chico castaño estaba corriendo por toda la ciudad buscando el lugar para poder inscribirse en el gran festival

Kenny: ¡disculpe! ¡¿aquí es donde uno se registra para el gran festival?!

Kenny estaba en el centro pokémon de la parte central de la ciudad, la enfermera Joy miro al chico que estaba demasiado cansado por haber recorrido toda la ciudad

Joy: claro, solo dame tu estuche de listones y tu identificación o una pokedex

Kenny: de acuerdo, espere unos minutos

Kenny busco entre sus cosas y le dio a la enfermera una identificación junto con su estuche lleno de listones. La enfermera cogió la identificación y empezó a registrar a Kenny como participante del gran festival

Joy: por cierto, ayer hubo un banquete para todos los coordinadores. SI hubieras estado ayer, hubieras conocido a los jueces y se te hubiera explicado el reglamento

Kenny: (u.u) se me hiso tarde… usted tiene el reglamento

Joy: no, el reglamento se le dará el mismo día del festival, ósea mañana

Kenny quedo registrado para el festival, él se lamentaba el no poder haber llegado un día antes. Él estaba por salir, pero apareció un trio algo extraño y Kenny logro reconocer a alguien "¿Jesselina?"

Jesselina: hola buena ciudadana, la gran Jesselina vino con todo su glamour a iluminar este lugar

James: bravo, bravo

Meowth: hurra

Joy: (O_O) ¿qué es lo que desean?

Jesselina saca un estuche con los cinco listones y también una identificación falsa. La enfermera Joy aún estaba O_O pero coge la identificación y la registra haciéndola pasar

Jesselina: ¡la gran Jesselina triunfara en esta lejana tierra!

James – Meowth: hurra, hurra, hurra

Joy y Kenny quedaron O_O al ver el gran ego de Jesselina. Mientras tanto, en otro lado de la ciudad, más específicamente en uno de los campos de batalla

Ash: bien, esta será una batalla en parejas. Dawn con Abril contra Astrid y Miriam

Ash se fue a la banca en donde el resto del grupo le esperaba. Piplup estaba con unas banderas apoyando a Dawn y Zorua con unas banderas apoyando a Abril. Todas las chicas lanzaron sus pokeball de las que salieron lopunny, mawile, absol y kangaskhan. Todas las chicas activaron la piedra para la mega-evolución y la batalla empezó. Mientras tanto, lejos de Lumiose

Bryony: valla Xerosic, ¿problemas para encontrar a un nuevo usuario del traje?

Xerosic: ¡cállate!

Bryony: sabes, sería una lástima que Emma en realidad no se haya perdido

Xerosic: ¡¿qué?!

En ese momento, Xerosic sintió un gran escalofrió recorrer por todo su cuerpo "¿Cómo lo sabes?" pregunto Xerosic estando intrigado

Bryony: (riéndose) en realidad no lo sabía, tan solo sospechaba pero gracias por darme la información

Xerosic: yo…

Bryony: tranquilo, no le diré nada a Malva… claro, a menos que hagas todo lo que yo te pida

Bryony se fue dejando a un preocupado Xerosic, el estaba preocupado por Emma y quería contactarla de alguna forma para que pueda huir y que Bryony o las otras del equipo científico no la encuentre

Dawn: ¡lopunny, usa rayo de hielo!

Abril: ¡usa puño incremento!

La batalla doble aún continuaba, mega-lopunny y mega-mawile lograron vencer a mega-absol pero mega-kangaskhan era un pokémon muy duro. Ambos pokémon se lanzaron contra mega-kangaskhan y la cría mega-evolucionada junto a la madre empiezan a usar tácticas para poder esquivar y atacar los ataques de mega-lopunny y mega-mawile. La batalla estaba muy pareja, mega-kangaskhan demostraba mucho poder en batalla

¿?: ¡chicos!

Todos voltean, ven a dos chicas paradas en el lugar, una rubia acompañada de un lucario y una castaña de gorra acompañada de un munna

Abril: ¡Hilda, Korrina!

Abril se olvida por un momento de la batalla y se va a saludar a sus amigas, Korrina y Abril hicieron el saludo más enérgico e hiperactivo que puede haber, dejando a todos O_O y a Hilda diciendo "por favor Arceus, mátame" todo el grupo se acercó a las chicas para poder saludarse, y también presentaron a Astrid y a Miriam. De esa forma, todos se conocieron y también de paso se interrumpió la batalla. Era el siguiente día, del inmenso coliseo varios fuegos artificiales salían disparados, varias personas iban al coliseo a buscar asientos pues el gran festival estaba a punto de dar inicio. En los camerinos, las chicas se estaban arreglando para poder salir a hacer sus presentaciones "taran, ¿Cómo me veo?" decía Dawn mientras giraba; piplup, lopunny, pachirisu, togekiss, mamoswine, quilava, hawlucha y ampharos ponían una cara de aprobación al verla vestida de esa forma. Empiezan a llamar a la puerta, Dawn atiende y vio a Ash "wow Dawn, te ves hermosa" dijo el chico algo ruborizado, Dawn se rio por el comentario y se dio la vuelta para que el chico la observe mejor. Con el vestido que tenía Dawn puesta, ella parecía una princesa, incluso tenía una tiara

Ash: este… aquí… aquí…

Dawn: (riéndose) gracias Ash

Dawn le había mandado a Ash que busque una cosa en su dormitorio y él se la había traído, en realidad su plan era para que el fuera el primero el que la vea. Ash se despidió y se fue junto con pikachu a buscar su asiento para poder observar los concursos "al parecer ese es su punto débil" decía Dawn mientras que se reía por todo lo sucedido. Todos los coordinadores estaban en una especie de salón, Abril vestía con un vestido amarillo con toques de blanco, ella tenía a serperior, beartic, cofagrigus, zorua, bisharp, mienshao, mawile, pangoro, gourgeist y florges "¡bien muchachos, hoy día daremos todo lo nuestro para poder ganar el festival!" decía enérgicamente a lo que todos sus pokémon le siguieron la corriente

¿?: Abril

Abril: (volteándose) ¡Kenny!

Kenny se sorprendió al ver vestida a Abril de esa forma, ambos chicos se saludaron "¿Cómo estás?"

Kenny: bien, eh conseguido los cinco listones y a me ves. Planeo ganar el festival

Abril: pues si quieres ganarme, primero te la tendrás que ver conmigo

¿?: Kenny

Kenny se ilumino al escuchar esa voz, Abril quedo sorprendía al ver a Dawn vestida de esa forma "Dawn… te vez… te vez hermosa" Kenny al escuchar eso, decidió voltearse y al hacerlo quedo impactado al ver a Dawn vestida de princesa. A Kenny no le importo el hecho de que Abril conocía a Dawn, el tan solo se apresuró y se fue a saludarla pero por la forma en la que él se comportaba

Abril: un momento… esto es raro…

Dawn: ¿qué es raro?

Abril se puso a pensar "Kenny me dijo que era de Sinnoh, Dawn también es de Sinnoh… (Abril saca su lupa y mira a Kenny con cuidado) Kenny dijo que estaba buscando a una chica… (mira a Dawn con su lupa) también dijo que eran amigos desde la infancia y que un ella viajaba con un chico… pero al ver a Kenny y a Dawn juntos puedo ver que ellos son muy amigos… … … … … … … ¡MALDICIÓN, EH ESTADO AYUDANDO A KENNY PARA ESTE PUEDA ENAMORAR A DAWN CUANDO EN REALIDAD SE SUPONE QUE MI DEBER SAGRADO ES HACER QUE ASH SE FIJE EN ELLA PARA QUE ASÍ ELLA Y EL ESTÉN JUNTOS Y LUEGO SE CASEN PARA TENER HIJOS Y….!" "¡AAAAAHHHH!" Abril dio el grito al cielo, todos sus pokémon al verla en ese estado de (X_X) decidieron llevarla a su camerino para que se reponga de la sorprendente deducción que ella logro hacer

Dawn – Kenny: (O_O) eso fue raro

Todos los coordinadores veían como es que los pokémon de Abril la llevaban cargando, todos estaban O_O al ver esa escena "habrán paso que la gran Jesselina iluminara el salón con su belleza" dijo meowth, a lo que James respondió "la futura coordinadora maestra viene desde las más lejanas tierras para coronarse coordinadora superior de Kalos" todos no entendían nada, Jesselina apareció rodeada de todos sus pokémon y también de los pokémon de James "súbditos, vengan a adorar a su reina"

Dawn: creo que su gran ego es lo que ilumina la sala

En eso, Dawn observa a Astrid enojada, ella estaba acompañada de Miriam "¿qué sucede?" preguntó Dawn a lo que Astrid contesto "¡NADA!" dijo antes de irse a su camerino toda enojada

Dawn: ¿qué le pasa?

Miriam: lo que pasa es que ella le pidió a Calem que venga

Dawn: ¿y luego?

Miriam: Calem le contesto "no tengo tiempo para ver concursos de belleza" y luego Astrid le dijo idiota por decir eso y se fue enojada

Dawn: (-_-) Calem podrá ser un buen chico pero tiene que aprender a medirse

Dawn presento a Miriam con Kenny. Dawn veía a todos los coordinadores entrar, ella reconocía a algunos pues lucho contra ellos en los pasados concursos y también vio a muchos que nunca había conocido. "hola Dawn, hace mucho que no nos vemos" Dawn voltea y vio a Miette. Ambas chicas se saludaron y Dawn la felicito por haber clasificado para llegar al gran festival al mismo tiempo que Miette hacia lo mismo con ella. El escenario del coliseo se oscureció, varios reflectores empezaron a enfocarse en tres puntos de los cuales varias columnas de agua es formada por un milotic al mismo tiempo que un sylveon aparece y lanza una bola sombra al cielo y altaria mega-evoluciona y usa meteoro dragón contra la bola sombra y haciendo que el meteoro tenga también poderes fantasmales y choquen con las columnas de agua. Milotic usa ventisca y congela las columnas y los poderes psíquicos de sylveon logran retener la energía de las esferas dentro del hielo al mismo tiempo que mega-altaria usa danza pluma cubriendo de brillo el lugar. Todo el público quedo impresionado al ver la belleza de esos ataques todos aplaudieron y en el escenario aparecieron Wallace, Lisia y Valerie "y esta fue la presentación de tres grandes maestros coordinadores" decía la presentadora mientras que el público quería una repetición de lo que había pasado. Wallace, Lisia y Valerie se pusieron a explicar al público sobre la mecánica de la competencia, dijeron que la competencia duraría tres días

Presentadora: vaya que eso fue muy informativo, ahora presentaremos a todos los coordinadores que participaran en este gran evento

Una puerta se abrió de ella salieron todos los coordinadores y el público los observaba, Abril estaba ( _ ) pues aún no se recuperaba de lo que ella había descubierto "soy una mala persona… soy una mala persona" pensaba ella, todo el grupo miraba a todos sus amigos pero en eso "¡QUEEE!" todos voltearon a ver a Hilda quien fue la que había gritado

Ash: ¿Por qué gritaste?

Hilda: ese… el… porque…

Serena: ¿estás bien?

Hilda: el… el…

Bonnie: ¿Qué te sucede?

Korrina: ¿te sientes mal?

Clemont: si quieres, podemos buscarte algo

Hilda: ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTÁ HACIENDO KENNY EN ESE LUGAR?!

Ash: ¿ya lo conoces?

Hilda: ¡SÍ, LO CONOCI EN KANTO Y EL… {un momento, puede que Ash se ponga violento si le digo que Kenny me buscaba para que le ayude con Dawn… quizás no estén juntos pero él siempre la cuida…} este… EL ME DESTRUYO LA BICICLETA!

Todos quedaron (-_-) y Ash pensó "vah, por una bicicleta… yo las he tenido peores". La presentadora empezó a decir unas cuantas palabras y luego de eso, llamo a los primeros concursantes. Luego de varias rondas "valla que son buenos" dijo Dawn antes de entrar al escenario al ver que ya era su turno

Dawn: ¿Abril, estas bien?

Abril estaba en una esquina diciendo "soy una mala persona… soy una mala persona"

Dawn: ¡oye Abril, responde!

Abril: ¡me asustaste!

Dawn: ¿Qué te sucede?

Abril: nada, nada… solo que… {T_T Dawn nunca me perdonara esto, ella nunca lo hará T_T} es que estoy nerviosa

Dawn: pues… sabes algo, no debes de estar nerviosa

Abril: este… yo… ¡perdón, tengo que hacer algo!

Dawn quedo O_O ella escucho como la llamaron así que ella se fue al escenario, ella brillaba con su vestido de princesa a lo que a muchos chicos le empezaron a salir corazones en los ojos al verla. Ash dio una mirada asesina a todos los chicos que le rodeaban y estos se tranquilizaron "vaya, vaya, vaya, esto sí que es interesante" pensó Hilda. Dawn saco tres pokeball de la que salieron pachirisu, mamoswine y quilava. Dawn empezó a darles órdenes y estos hicieron grandes maniobras que dejo al público sorprendido. En los camerinos, Kenny observaba como Dawn se lucia en el escenario, a él le salían corazones en los ojos pero Abril en ese momento miro a Kenny y ella se lamentaba por haberle dado consejos sin saber de quien se trataba la chica. Llego el turno de Astrid, la suya fue una mala presentación pues aún mantenía el rencor contra Calem y ella no pensaba bien en lo que debería de hacer. Salió Kenny que hiso una muy buena presentación, su presentación fue la misma de la del gran festival de Sinnoh pero perfeccionada. La ultima en salir fue Abril, ella estaba todavía en shock

Abril: ¡vamos zorua, transfórmate en suicune y usa hidrobomba en mí!

Zorua estaba O_O pues el aun no comprendía porque su entrenadora le ordenaba eso. Los jueces seguían llamando a Abril así que ella reacciono y coge tres pokeball y sale directo al escenario. Abril lanza sus pokeball de las que salen cofagrigus, florges y mienshao. Su presentación fue algo torpe pero al mismo tiempo fue algo impresionante, torpe por el hecho de que aún estaba en estado de shock. Pasaron los minutos, los jueces empezaron a analizar los resultados mientras que el grupo se fue a los camerinos a felicitar a todos

Dawn: gracias, estuve practicando mucho

Dawn estaba feliz pues todos la felicitaban, Kenny al ver a Hilda, el huyo antes de enfrentarse a su ira. Mientras que Abril estaba en una esquina tirada en el suelo y abrazando sus piernas. Todos la miraban con una cara O_O pues no comprendían nada de la situación. La presentadora anuncio a los que pasan a la segunda ronda, Dawn, Miette y Miriam se alegró al ver que había pasado, Jesselina también salto de alegría, Abril quedo O_O al ver que pasó, pasó pero el mínimo puntaje. Astrid no paso, ella ya se lo venía venir. Kenny, desde su escondite salto al ver que había pasado a la siguiente ronda. "Ahora, pasaremos a la segunda parte de las presentaciones" decía la presentadora. Nuevamente, todos empezaron a hacer sus presentaciones para el público "así que este es el famoso gran festival" dijo un chico de cabello purpura quien recién había llegado al coliseo, el miraba con curiosidad

Abril: ¡SERPERIOR, USA LLUEVEHOJAS EN MI!

Serperior miraba a su entrenadora un poco confundida, todos sus pokémon estaban confundidos con todo lo que pasaba. Abril se estaba atormentando por todo lo que estaba pasando, ella escucha que la presentadora la llama así que cogió tres pokeball y se fue hacia el escenario. Ella aún estaba nerviosa y se sentía como si se hubieran burlado de ella debido al suceso con Kenny. Ella miro al escenario y en la multitud noto a alguien "ese es el chico amargado… ¡de seguro vino a vengarse por el entrenamiento extremo que le hice!" Abril ya estaba al borde de la locura "le demostrare que mi entrenamiento si sirve" Abril lanza sus tres pokeball de las que salieron serperior, beartic y pangoro. Todos los jueces se impresionaron al ver la tan buena presentación de Abril, incuso Dawn se sorprendió al ver que había superado a la presentación que en esa ronda tenía el máximo puntaje. Paul se quedó sorprendido al ver que Abril no solo era buena en batallas, si no también en concursos, es más, esa era la primera presentación que el había visto en su vida y que le haya prestado atención. Abril volvió a su camerino mientras decía "creo que ya no vendrá a molestarme por lo del entrenamiento" De esa forma, las presentaciones siguieron. Los jueces volvieron a analizar los resultados y decidir quién pasaba a la segunda ronda. Los jueces decidieron, ellos pusieron en el panel electrónico a las personas que pasaban. Abril quedo sorprendida al ver que ella estaba al tope, tercera estaba Dawn quien saltaba de la felicidad. Kenny, Miriam y Jesselina también lograron pasar a la siguiente ronda pero Miette no logro hacerlo "como sabrán, la segunda ronda es una presentación de parejas. Así que ahora emparejaremos al azar para ver quiénes serán los afortunados" Las fotos de los coordinadores se voltearan, el cualquier momento las fotos se volverían a voltear y se mostraría la pareja de cada uno

CONTINUARA


	59. Chapter 59

CAPITULO 55: COORDINACIÓN SUPERIOR

Era de noche y Abril estaba en su dormitorio "soy una mala persona… soy una mala persona" repetía mientras se balanceaba en su cama, ella estaba acompañada de todos sus pokémon quien estaban preocupados por ella. Tocan su puerta, era todo el grupo quien quería hablar con ella, ella no les abrió pues aún estaba perturbada "ella nunca me va a perdonar" se decía. Abril estaba completamente paranoica, y cayó más en ese estado cuando anunciaron las parejas para la segunda ronda del festival

_Flashback_

"como sabrán, la segunda ronda es una presentación de parejas. Así que ahora emparejaremos al azar para ver quiénes serán los afortunados" Decía la presentadora de una forma muy energica mientras que las fotos de los coordinadores se voltean para luego volver a voltearse y revelar las parejas "ahora si estoy muerta" dijo Abril al ver las parejas. Abril le toco estar con Jesselina pero eso fue algo que ella podía manejar, lo que a ella le choco fue ver la pareja que le toco a Dawn. La pareja para la segunda ronda de Dawn es Kenny "¡¿me estas escuchando?!" ese grito fue de Jesselina, Abril se asustó al escucharla así que dedujo que ella le ha estado hablando durante unos minutos y no le prestó atención

Jesselina: entonces, mañana a las 8 de la mañana nos reunimos en el centro pokémon para empezar a practicar

Abril: este… si… ahí… estaré…

Jesselina: estas rara, ¿estas enferma?

Abril: ¡no…! yo… yo…

Jesselina se va del lugar junto con James y Meowth, Abril ahora estaba en una crisis psicológica y no sabía que es lo que pudiera pasar cuando todo se empiece a conectar, según ella, todo era una bomba de tiempo. Abril vio a Kenny acercándosele así que supuso que él le pediría consejos para cuando tenga que estar con Dawn, ella mando a cofagrigus crear una niebla pudiendo escapar "él nunca debe de encontrarme… nunca… ¡auch!.. perdón yo… ¡chico amargado!" Abril se había chocado con Paul, este estaba O_O al verla tan paranoica

Abril: este… ¡¿si viniste a reclamarme por el entrenamiento especial?!

Paul: yo no vine para eso, tan solo pase por casualidad

Abril se sintió aliviada "algo menos de que preocuparse" se dijo a lo que Paul no entendía nada de lo que sucedía, Abril se despidió rápidamente y junto con sus pokémon desapareció del lugar sin dejar rastros

_Fin del flashback_

Abril aún seguía en su dormitorio ideando un plan para poder solucionar todo, el resto del grupo estaba intentando sacarla de su dormitorio para poder levantarle los ánimos. "No te puedes quedar ahí encerrada para siempre" decía Dawn "¡claro que puedo, y si me votan… pues volveré a Unova y no saldré de allá nunca más!" le respondió Abril. Todos ya se habían preocupado "¡se pueden callar, estoy demasiado ocupado!" grito Calem mientras se aparecía en el lugar

Korrina: ¡¿y quién eres tú para venir a ordenarnos?!

Calem: (-_-) técnicamente yo y el profesor somos los dueños de esta casa

Korrina: oh vaya…

Clemont: estamos queriendo sacar a Abril de su dormitorio pero ella se encerró

Serena: ella está muy triste, y no sabemos porque

Ash: ¿nos ayudas?

Calem: (-_-) si era por eso

Calem se fue del lugar y a los pocos minutos volvió a aparecer con varias llaves, el metió una llave en la cerradura y se abrió la puerta "listo, ahora no hagan bulla que de veras que estoy ocupado" Calem se fue y todo el grupo entro para sacar a Abril de su estado de paranoia. Todos se la llevaron por las calles de la ciudad "creo que se lo que puede animar a Abril" dijo Hilda. Todos se fueron a un restaurante de 7 tenedores en donde se sirve un bufet. Los ojos de Ash y Korrina brillaron al ver tanta comida servida así que ellos se abalanzaron para poder comer. Todos quedaron O_O al verlos "no tengo hambre" decía Abril a lo que todos quedaron boquiabiertas al escuchar eso, incluso Ash y Korrina botaron el plato lleno de comida al escuchar lo que Abril dijo

Dawn: vamos Abril, no has comido nada en todo el día. Aunque sea come un poco

Hilda: ella tiene razón, vas a enfermar si no comes algo

Ash: la comida esta deliciosa, prueba algo

Korrina: es cierto, todo está exquisito

Abril miro la comida, zorua salto a la cabeza de Abril a lo que a ella le pareció gracioso pues ella noto que su pokémon la quería animar. Abril cogió un plato y empezó a servirse mientras que los otros hacían lo mismo. Todos se habían sentado en la mesa para poder comer, Abril apenas comía y aun no sabía lo que debería de hacer

Hilda: bien Abril, es hora de que cuentes lo que te ha estado pasando

Abril: pues… no sé si…

Ash: ¿Paul?

Todos miraron a Ash, luego miraron a la dirección en la que estaba viendo y vieron a Paul ingresando en el restaurante "ese es el chico del mega-aggron" dijo Korrina. Paul escucho eso y miro en la mesa así que se acercó "no sabía que todos ustedes se conocían" dijo

Ash: tan frio como siempre

Serena: espera… ¿a qué te refieres con que todos nos conocíamos?

Clemont: bueno… supongo que conocerá a Korrina pues ella lo reconoció

Korrina: él fue y me reto al gimnasio

Hilda: eso es cierto, yo vi eso

Bonnie: pero él se refería a todos…

Abril: (sin ánimos) hola chico amargado

Todos voltearon y vieron a Abril y luego a Paul "pero… pero… ¿Cómo es que se conocen?" preguntó Ash. Paul estaba por decir la forma en que se conocieron e incluso contar la historia de cómo se separaron y ella viajo temporalmente con Kenny, pero Abril habla primero "nos conocimos en el bastión de batalla, él es un entrenador muy duro" dijo Abril a lo que Paul quedo un poco extrañado con la mentira de Abril. Ash le ofreció a Paul sentarse con ellos para conversar sobre lo que estuvo haciendo desde la última vez que se vieron, pero él se negó y dijo que se iría a otra mesa "por cierto, si quieres una batalla. La tendrás en la liga" dijo Paul a lo que Ash reacciono y dedujo que él pudo clasificar para competir. Todos volvieron a intentar hablar con Abril, ella no decía nada así que se resignaron y todos se regresaron al laboratorio para dormir

Dawn: ¡haber Abril, ahora me dirás todo!

Abril: ¡¿Cómo entraste en el dormitorio?!

Dawn: le pedí a Calem las llaves

Abril: maldito Calem

Dawn: escúchame, eres mi amiga y me preocupas

Abril: no Dawn, lo que hice fue algo que…

Dawn: te acuerdas cuando nos conocimos

Abril: si, tú me odiabas con toda tu alma

Dawn: (-_-) si… bueno… volviendo al asunto. Actué como una completa idiota en esa época y por mis acciones casi me rompo una pierna, me perdí y deje preocupados a todos…

Abril: ¿qué tiene que ver todo eso?

Dawn: el asunto es que nosotras aclaramos todo ese día y nos hicimos amigas. Ahora es hora de que me aclares todo para poder ayudarte

Abril estaba muy preocupada por lo que pudiera pasar "por favor, no me odies cuando te diga lo que hice…" dijo Abril con una cara de preocupación. Abril empezó a contarle todo, la verdadera forma en como conoció a Paul, también que en ese momento conoció a Kenny y luego viajaron juntos y ella le daba consejos a Kenny para que conquiste a una chica de la cual no sabía quién era pero que ahora se dio cuenta de quién era en realidad. También le dijo que use a jirachi para que le conceda el deseo de que ella se fije en él. Abril estaba llorando pues se imaginaba que Dawn le iba a gritar y se enojaría con ella

Dawn: hay Abril… ¿por eso has estado así?

Abril: soy una mala persona

Dawn: no eres una mala persona… tu no sabías nada, tan solo lo ayudaste…

Abril: pero…

Dawn: además yo no siento nada por él, tú mismo descubriste que me gusta Ash

Abril: eso… eso… quiere decir que…

Dawn: no hay nada que perdonar

Abril se lanza a abrazar a Dawn, ella se sentía feliz de que no la odie. "Por cierto, eh visto cómo te brillaban los ojos cuando viste a Paul"

Abril: ¡¿Qué, de que estas hablando?!

Dawn: (riéndose) a mí no me engañas, a ti te gusta Paul

Abril: (sonrojada) eso no es cierto

Abril quedo con una mirada de ira por eso, pero a los pocos segundos se empezó a reír. Dawn se despidió y dijo que mañana tiene que entrenar con Kenny para la presentación doble "por favor, no le digas nada a Kenny" suplicaba Abril a Dawn a lo que ella dijo que se cuidaría e intentaría mantenerla a raya. Llego la mañana, todos decidieron ir a desayunar al bufet de ayer pues la comida estaba deliciosa "¿Dónde está Abril?" preguntaba Clemont al ver que ella no se encontraba en el laboratorio "de seguro se fue a entrenar con Jesse… Jesa… Jeseldana… bueno, como sea que se pronuncie" respondió Hilda. Todos entraron al restaurante y lo que vieron los dejo sin palabra "hola, veo que también volvieron" decía una enérgica Abril mientras que en la mesa había una muestra de cada plato y todos sus pokémon también comían a su lado. Todos quedaron O_O al ver la escena pero también se alegraron al ver a la vieja Abril de vuelta. Durante el día, Dawn entrenaba con Kenny para la presentación doble en la que habían 6 pokémon, 3 para cada entrenador. Kenny había decidido que le diría a Dawn como se sentía luego del festival "si le digo ahora, nosotros estaremos tan ocupados besándonos que no podremos concentrarnos en la presentación" pensaba Kenny, él estaba fantaseando cosa que Dawn noto pero no dijo nada, ampharos también noto eso así que el uso una fuerte descarga que trajo a Kenny devuelta a la realidad

Hilda: ¿Qué te sucede Ash?

Ash: no sé, pero como que me siento un poco fastidiado

Todo el grupo estaba en el centro pokémon, todos estaban ocupados haciendo sus cosas. Hilda vio a Ash así que se decidió por hablarle para preguntarle lo que pasaba

Hilda: ¿pero… porque te sientes fastidiado?

Ash: no se

Hilda: {mmm creo que ya sé que es} dime algo, ¿estas preocupado por Dawn?

Ash: si

Hilda: (riéndose) lo sabía, a ti te gusta…

Ash: ¡por favor, no lo termines!

Hilda: de acuerdo, ¿y por que no le dices? estoy segura que ella siente lo mismo

Ash: es que yo tampoco sé lo que siento

Hilda: no te entiendo

Ash se puso a mirar alrededor para comprobar que no había nadie conocido que los escuche así que el empezó a contarle a Hilda como se sentía, también le conto lo que paso con Serena. Hilda se quedó impresionada con todo lo que él le estaba contando "dijiste que sentiste algo cuando te beso Serena, pero, dijiste que no entendías muy bien la situación y te sentías un poco incomodo así que lo más probable es que por Serena solo sientas gusto y no pase de eso"

Ash: ¿Qué significa eso?

Hilda: eso mi amigo, significa que tú eres el único que puedes descubrir lo que sientes

Ash: eso es raro

Hilda: si, sé que es raro pero…

Ash: en realidad, me refería a que es raro esto, en Unova me maltratabas e insultabas y ahora me estás dando consejos

Hilda: (-_-) nunca más seré buena contigo

Mientras tanto, en otra parte de la ciudad "¡NOOOOOO, ERES CRUEL!"

Abril: (O_O) pero… pero esto es fácil

Jesselina: será fácil para ti, pero no para mi

James: la gran Jesselina es una mujer muy delicada, no puede hacer eso

Meowth: ¡¿acaso quieres matarla?!

Abril: pero no lo entiendo, ¿Qué tiene de malo que gourgeist utilice bola sombra en ti?

Jesselina: eso será doloroso

Abril: oh vamos, si serperior usara lluevehojas en mí

Todos quedaron O_O al escuchar eso. Llego la tarde, en el coliseo todas las personas estaban impacientes para ver el segundo día de presentaciones. En las tribunas se encontraba todo el grupo apoyando a sus amigas "sabes Dawn, no te lo dije pero te ves muy linda con ese vestido" dijo Kenny a lo que Dawn tuvo que agradecerle el cumplido. Dawn ya sabía lo que estaba tramando Kenny "hola chicos, están listos para perder"

Dawn: ¡oye Abril, nosotros no vamos a perder!

Abril: (T_T) yo si estoy preocupada, Jesselina es demasiado…. como decirlo… "delicada"

Jesselina: yo no soy delicada, yo soy toda una muñeca de porcelana

Abril: (T_T) voy a necesitar un milagro de Arceus o vender mi alma a Giratina si quiero pasar a la siguiente ronda

Todos estaban emocionados e impacientes para que las presentaciones dobles empecen "bienvenidos a este el segundo día del gran festival, hoy día será un día de presentaciones dobles en la que 6 pokémon harán gala de su elegancia" decía la presentadora para luego dar pasos a los jueces quienes empezaron a explicar cómo sería la temática de esa ronda. Empezó el evento, en las tribunas estaba todo el grupo con banderas apoyando a Dawn y a Abril mientras que en otra parte se encontraba Paul curioseando "hasta ahora me pregunto porque vine" se decía así mismo. Todos estaban sorprendidos al ver las presentaciones en las que aparecían 6 pokémon, le tocó el turno a Dawn y a Kenny. Dawn supo mantener a Kenny en la raya durante todo el día así que no hubo muchos problemas para poder practicar la presentación. Dawn envió a hawlucha, togekiss y a lopunny que se transformó en mega-lopunny y Kenny envió a empoleon, machamp y a alakazam. Ambos dieron una muy buena presentación que se ganó el aplauso de todos los presentes y obtuvieron un muy buen puntaje por parte de los jueces

Jesselina: ¡¿POR QUÉ ME DISTE UNA CACHETADA?!

Abril: ¡PARA QUE REACCIONES Y VUELVAS A LA REALIDAD!

James y Meowth quedaron sorprendidos al ver la escena, nunca antes habían visto a alguien poner en su lugar a Jessie. Se podría decir que ambos querían aplaudir lo que vieron pero si lo hacían serian víctimas de la ira de Jessie. Abril y Jessie no se llevaban absolutamente para nada bien debido a que ambas son muy distintas "en ese caso, que cada uno se salve por si solo su pellejo" dijo Abril

Jesselina: de acuerdo, también existe el puntaje individual en esto así que ya verás cuando te sobrepase

Abril: huy si, mira cómo te tengo miedo

Jessie y Abril seguían discutiendo y en eso, ambas chicas son llamadas al escenario. Abril envía a serperior, gourgeist y florges mientras que Jessie envía a wobbuffet, yanmega y seviper. Esa fue y será la presentación más rara de toda la noche, por suerte, para Abril, sus técnicas suicidas que estaba planeando fueron efectivas y eso de ayudo mucho en el puntaje individual cosa que no paso lo mismo con Jessie. Siguieron las presentaciones hasta llegar la noche, los jueces dieron sus resultados. Dawn, Kenny y Abril se alegaron por haber pasado a la segunda ronda mientras que Jessie estaba en una esquina lamentándose por no haber pasado. En la pantalla electrónica se empezó a agrupar a los que serían los contendientes para la tercera y última ronda, la ronda de batallas. En la noche, todo el grupo estaba celebrando en un restaurante

Ash: felicidades a las dos por haber pasado a la segunda

Korrina: todas esas presentaciones fueron hermosas

Serena: se ve que todas son presentaciones de nivel

Abril: (-_-) si, pero con Jesselina no fue lo que esperaba

Todos quedaron O_O al recordar cómo fue la presentación "¿Por qué usaste tácticas suicidas?" pregunto Bonnie, a lo que Abril le dijo que pensó que sería divertido. Todos siguieron cenando, Kenny no estaba presente pues él no quería enfrentarse a la ira de Hilda. Luego de un buen rato, todos salieron directo a descansar pero en el camino "chico amargado" dijo Abril al reconocer a Paul que estaba pasando de largo

Paul: ah… hola

Ash: ¿vas a ir a cenar?

Paul: si

En ese momento, Dawn tuvo una especie de revelación "pues nosotros ya nos vamos, pero Abril aun no a cenado" decía mientras empujaba a los dos para dentro del restaurante. Luego de eso, Dawn empujo a todos rápidamente para dejarlos solos a los dos chicos. Todos quedaron O_O por la situación que se presento

Abril: este… eh… ¿y como has estado chico amargado?

Paul: ¡deja de decirme chico amargado!

Ahora dejémoslos y vallamos con el resto del grupo

Ash: ¿Por qué dejaste a Abril con Paul?

Dawn: ¿Qué, acaso no es obvio?

Serena: ¡no puedo creer que a Abril…!

Korrina: wow esto sí que es nuevo

Hilda: pero… Paul es frio…

Bonnie: si, pero uno nunca sabe

Clemont: no los conozco bien, pero parece que se llevan bien

Ash: no entiendo que está pasando

Todos cayeron al piso al escuchar eso mientras que Hilda pensaba "demonios Dawn, como te puede gustar el chico más despistado del mundo". Así paso esa noche, con una cita forzada entre Abril y Paul y los demás chicos intentado explicar a Ash lo que pasaba, incluso pikachu se estaba diciendo "por qué me pasa esto a mí". Llego el siguiente día, todos estaban desayunando mientras que Abril estaba en un parque a lado de todos sus pokémon

Abril: bien… será batallas dobles y en la primera ronda de batallas me tocó enfrentarme a Kenny… esto voy a disfrutarlo… conozco a sus pokémon así que lo más probable… haber… mawile, tu eres mi pokémon más potente de todos… zorua, tu también iras, usaras tus poderes de ilusión contra los pokémon de Kenny para confundirlos

Mawile y zorua asintieron. Abril estaba dispuesta a vencer a Kenny a toda costa "voy a vencer a Kenny como a de lugar" esas palabras fueron las que les dijo a Paul ayer en la noche, Paul le parecía curioso el hecho de conocer a una entrenadora que tenía fuego en los ojos al momento de entrar al campo de batalla. Dawn estaba con todos sus pokémon también, ella estaba viendo a quien debería de usar para la primera ronda

Dawn: esto esta difícil, es muy complicado

Serena: (-_-) estas tan nerviosa que…

Dawn: no estoy nerviosa… bueno… algo

Ash: y porque no usas a togekiss y hawlucha, tendrías una cobertura aérea muy buena pero tendrías desventaja si aparecen pokémon eléctricos

Dawn: ¡no me estas ayudando!

De esa forma, Dawn se seguía martirizando para saber que pokémon usaría para la primera ronda de batalla. Pasaron las horas y Kenny estaba pensando en la forma de declararse en frente de todos cuando el festival termine, él estaba buscando un ramo de rosas y también un collar que haga juego con el vestido de princesa que Dawn estaba usando. En las afueras del coliseo se podía apreciar una gran cantidad de fuegos artificiales, todas las personas ingresaban emocionadas para poder disfrutar del ultimo día del festival "bienvenidos a este el ultimo día del gran festival, muchos coordinadores sufrieron mucho para llegar hasta aquí y todos merecen ser ganadores pero tan solo uno podrá abrirse paso y de esa forma ser considerado como coordinador superior" todos aplaudían al ver la escena. Los jueces dijeron unas palabras y luego las rondas empezaron. La primera batalla del día, seria entre Abril y Kenny

Abril: bien Kenny… te voy a hacer sufrir

Kenny: (O_O) no te entiendo

En un asiento del coliseo, se encontraba Paul y mirando la escena de Abril con una mirada de ira y a Kenny con una mirada de miedo "esto será divertido". Kenny envió a empoleon y a breelom a lo que Abril respondió enviando a zorua quien rápidamente uso sus poderes de ilusión para transformarse en un Reshiram y luego envió a mawile que se transformó en mega-mawile. Kenny trago saliva y luego de 13 segundos los pokémon de Kenny quedaron noqueados en el campo de batalla. Todos quedaron sorprendidos al ver la escena, Abril se retiraba a su camerino mientras que Kenny aun no podía asimilar lo que había pasado pues todo fue tan rápido. Todo el público quedo O_O al ver cómo Abril no tuvo piedad con los pokémon de Kenny al mismo tiempo que Hilda disfruto de la escena. Siguieron las demás rondas, Dawn logro pasar a la siguiente al igual que Abril. Dawn y Abril vencían a todos los que se les interponían en su camino y fue el momento en la que ambas se enfrentarían, pero no era cualquier cosa pues ambas lograron llegar a la final del festival. Todo el grupo quedo confundido pues no sabían a quién deberían de apoyar, mientras que Paul estaba sorprendido al ver las grandes habilidades de Abril en el campo de batalla "yo también voy a participar en la liga" Paul empezó a recordar lo que Abril le dijo ayer por la noche a lo que le dijo que saldarían cuentas pendientes en la liga. Abril y Dawn estaban en el campo de batalla, ambas tenían una pokeball en cada mano. Dawn lanza las pokeball de las que salieron ampharos y piplup mientras que Abril envió a mawile y a florges. Dawn y Abril usaron la mega-evolución haciendo que ampharos y mawile mega-evoluciones

Dawn: ¡ampharos, usa rayo! ¡piplup, usa rayo burbuja!

Abril: ¡florges, usa protección! ¡mawile, usa danza espada!

Mega-ampharos usa un potente rayo y piplup usa rayo burbuja hacia el rayo haciendo asi una muy buena combinación y de paso aumentar el poder del ataque. Florges usa protección y lo usa para defender a mega-mawile mientras esta usa danza espada

Abril: ¡ahora mawile, acaba a ampharos usando carantoña!

Mawile se lanza directo a mega-ampharos pero piplup se interpone y usa hidrobomba haciendo retroceder a mawile. Mega-ampharos empieza a juntar sus brazos para crear una esfera de energía mientras que piplup empieza a rodearse junto con ampharos con varias columnas de agua, mega-mawile y florges intentaron acercarse pero en el momento justo, piplup usa rayo de hielo logrando congelar las columnas y dejar atrapados a los pokémon "rápido ampharos, usa onda certera contra mawile" decía Dawn a lo que este ataco sin ningún problema mandando al pokémon por los aires, piplup uso hidrobomba contra florges y también la mando volando por los aires. Florges y mega-mawile estaban tirados en el suelo, pero aun podían seguir sin ningún problema

Abril: ¡oh no, rápido salgan de ahí!

Dawn: ¡veo que lo notaste, ampharos, usa trueno!

El campo que estaba cerca al lado de Abril estaba inundado con agua, mega-ampharos usa trueno y la electricidad es conducida por el agua logrando hacer un golpe crítico hacia mega-mawile y florges

Abril: ¡ellos aún pueden resistir! ¡florges, usa fuerza lunar hacia ampharos! ¡mawile, cubre a florges!

Ambos pokémon se posicionan para lanzar el ataque, florges utiliza fuerza lunar mientras que mega-mawile se lanza a atacar también. "Ampharos, utiliza poder oculto y piplup quiero que utilices remolino" ampharos crea varias esferas de energía mientras que piplup logra crear un remolino que atrapa a mega-mawile y la deja encerrada, ampharos envía las esferas de energía que se convierten en esferas de hielo directo al remolino. El remolino empieza a congelarse poco a poco y mega-mawile queda congelada, la fuerza lunar queda también atrapada dentro del remolino. Piplup ya no podía aguantar tanto el poder que tenía en sus manos así que lo lanza directo a florges y de esa forma ambos pokémon quedan atrapados en el remolino "Ampharos, usa trueno" ampharos ataca usando el ataque eléctrico directo al remolino y eso fue tan crítico que dejo a ambas pokémon totalmente debilitadas. Todos aplaudían a Dawn por haber ganado mientras que Abril se acercaba a sus pokémon y les decía que a pesar de haber perdido, hicieron un muy buen trabajo. Dawn se acercó a Abril y ambas se dieron la mano en señal de amistad. Los jueces se levantaron y se acercaron a Dawn y todos le felicitaban, todos los pokémon de Dawn salieron de sus pokeball y también los otros que estaban en el camerino se fueron a verla por la emoción. "bueno, aunque sea quedo segunda… vaya que es buena" decía Paul quien se estaba yendo del coliseo. Kenny estaba feliz pues según él, su futura novia había ganado y vengado de la humillación de Abril [este chico sí que necesita un psiquiatra] así que cogió el ramo de flores que tenía guardado y también se fue a buscar el collar que había comprado. Todo el grupo se estaba yendo al escenario para felicitar a Dawn mientras que a ella le entregaba la copa listón. Pikachu salto al hombro de la chica a lo que ella empezó a acariciarlo con mucha felicidad, luego Bonnie se lanzó hacia ella abrazándola y tumbándola en el suelo. Hilda felicito a su amiga quien fue ella quien le enseño el mundo de los concursos, Korrina también la felicito pues era la primera vez que veía un festival de esa categoría, Serena y Clemont también por el hecho de que ellos veían cómo es que cada día se esforzaba practicando. Por último, apareció Ash quien se había demorado por intentar esquivar la multitud, Dawn miro a Ash y este le felicito e incluso hicieron su "high touch" que no hacían desde hace un buen tiempo, pero… había algo en el ambiente que daba una sensación diferente. Ash se había sentido un poco extraño ya desde hace un buen tiempo con respecto a lo que sentía por Dawn, si bien Serena le beso, él no se sentía muy satisfecho que digamos. Dawn por su parte, sabía muy bien lo que sentía. Quizás fue la emoción del momento, o el ambiente en el que todos se encontraban, pero ambos chicos se empezaron a tomar de las manos y se empezaron a acercarse. Kenny estaba corriendo directo al escenario con un ramo de flores y una pequeña caja que tenía en su interior un collar, estaba dispuesto a decirle a Dawn todo lo que sentía pero al llegar vio como todo su mundo se estaba haciendo pedazos. Serena también se sentía adolorida por lo que pasaba, Korrina y Clemont estaban O_O mientras que Hilda y Abril se alegraron pues eso era algo que ellas sabían que pasaría y por su parte Bonnie observaba curiosa la escena. En toda la alegría del festival, en medio de todas las cámaras, y de todas las luces… Ash y Dawn se estaban besando

CONTINUARA


	60. Chapter 60

CAPITULO 56: LA PARTIDA DE LUMIOSE

En el inmenso coliseo de ciudad Lumiose todos estaban celebrando que Dawn se había convertido en la nueva coordinadora superior de ese año. Todos estaban aplaudiendo y mirando con ternura como es que Ash y Dawn se besaban, Serena estaba muy adolorida pues Ash le había dicho que tenía muchas dudas y que no sabía si le correspondía a Serena mientras que Kenny estaba llorando en una esquina al ver a Dawn besarse con otro que no sea él. La pareja se separó por la falta de aire y miraron que habían muchas cámaras que habían captado el momento "hablaremos de esto después" dijo Ash con seriedad mientras que sus amigos tenían múltiples reacciones con respecto a lo sucedido. En una lejana región, más específicamente en Sinnoh, en una casa dentro del pueblo Hojas Gemelas. Se encontraba una señora de cabello azul a lado de un glameow y de un umbreon "ahora que recuerdo, hoy día es la final del gran festival de Kalos… me pregunto cómo habrá quedado Dawn" dijo Johanna antes de meterse a la computadora y poder entrar en internet. Joanna sabia la fecha pues ella se logró enterar revisando algunas cosas en internet. Johanna estuvo investigando durante unos minutos y lo que vio la dejo sorprendida "tengo que llamar a Delia en este instante" Johanna se fue rápido al videoteléfono y marco en número de la residencia Ketchum

Delia: hola Johanna, ¿qué es lo que sucede?

Johanna: en este instante, entra a una computadora y busca los resultados del gran festival de Kalos

Delia: ¿y eso para qué?

Johanna: tan solo hazlo, te vas a sorprender con lo que veas

Delia se fue rápido a una computadora y empezó a revisar lo que Johanna le dijo. Ella vio las fotos y al igual que Johanna quedo sorprendida con lo que paso "ya los viste" dijo Johanna del otro lado del videoteléfono a lo que Delia le contesto que sí. Se podría decir que ambas señoras se alegraron y se pusieron felices al ver la escena del beso, Johanna conocía a Ash y sabía que era una buena persona y ella siempre veía como su hija tenía una gran admiración por el chico mientras que Delia sabia como era que Ash siempre la cuidaba y también como siempre es que él hablaba muy bien de ella. Era de noche en ciudad Lumiose, Serena estaba llorando a mares pero sin ser escuchada pues ese había quedado encerrada en uno de los armarios del coliseo; Hilda y Abril estaban más que felices por lo que paso en el escenario del coliseo; Clemont, Bonnie y Korrina aún no podían asimilar lo que vieron y por ultimo Kenny estaba devastado dentro de la habitación del hotel en el que se había quedado. "creo que debemos de hablar por todo lo sucedido" dijo Dawn a Ash, ambos chicos decidieron irse a un parque para conversar pidiéndole a todos que los dejen solos

Ash: bueno… así que…

Dawn: si… creo que… fue algo inesperado

Ash: pues si… inesperado…

Dawn: (suspirando) hay algo que tengo que decirte, así que seré clara y directa

Dawn se acercó de nuevo a Ash y lo beso otra vez. En ese momento Ash recordó cuando ella lo beso en Unova y ese beso no tenía mucha importancia pues el en ese tiempo no sentía nada por ella, pero el beso que estaba recibiendo en ese momento era muy diferente. Si bien Ash se había sentido confundido durante esos días, cuando beso a Serena más le provoco incomodidad, el beso que estaba teniendo ahora le daba una sensación de felicidad y de confort. Ash se sentía muy bien al besarse con Dawn, Dawn se separó y le dijo mientras que se ruborizaba "creo que ya sabes lo que siento por ti, ¿qué sientes por mí?" Ash estaba analizando muy bien las cosas, él estaba sentando cabeza y después de unos segundos de estar callado logro llegar a una conclusión. Ash se acercó a Dawn y le dio otro beso pero ese beso fue más apasionado que los otros y Dawn se sentía en el cielo al entender la situación, ambos chicos se separaron por la falta de aire "creo que eso responde a tu pregunta" Dawn se puso tan feliz que se puso a chillar de alegría mientras que abrazaba a Ash con mucho cariño, la forma en cómo fue que se lanzó para abrazarlo hiso que ambos caigan al césped. Ash se había sentado debajo de un árbol mientras que Dawn lo abrazaba

Dawn: te amo Ash

Ash: yo también Dawn, aunque…

Dawn: (preocupada) ¿aunque?

Ash: se supone que yo debo pedirte algo en este momento pero no puedo recordarlo

Dawn: (riéndose) hay mi tontito (besando a Ash) yo te ayudare, quiero ser tu novia así que ¿Qué me dices tú?

Ash: ¿con que eso era? de acuerdo, pero… ¿cómo se hace para ser un buen novio?

Dawn: no lo sé, pero juntos aprenderemos

Ash: por cierto, tengo que decirte también algo

Dawn: ¿qué es?

Ash: primero me escuchas todo lo que tengo que decirte y también la explicación, ¿de acuerdo?

Dawn: de acuerdo

Ash: me bese con Serena

Dawn: ¡¿QUÉ?!

En ese momento, Ash empezó a explicar todo lo que paso en el día en que estuvieron en esa feria en Lumiose y como Serena se le acercó y le beso. Ash también explico que en ese tiempo, él se sentía muy confundido con respecto a sus sentimientos pues él no sabía a quién era a quien quería y también por el hecho de que el no entendía muy bien la situación

Dawn: pero... ¿no sientes nada por ella, verdad?

Ash: no, hoy descubrí que es a ti a la que quiero

Dawn se volvió a lanzar para volver a abrazarlo, de esa forma ambos se hicieron novios así que luego se seguir conversando por un rato, decidieron volver al laboratorio del profesor mientras que caminaban abrazados. En ese momento en el laboratorio, Serena tenía una mirada totalmente apagada y triste, ella aun no asimilaba lo que había visto "no es justo, me dijiste que lo pensarías" decía ella mientras ponía su rostro en la almohada de su cama "disculpa Serena, ¿puedo pasar?" decía Bonnie desde detrás de la puerta del dormitorio, Serena se levanta y abre la puerta

Bonnie: yo sabía que te gustaba Ash… lo siento…

Serena: no Bonnie… no es tu culpa…

Bonnie: yo… yo también sabía que a Dawn le gustaba Ash, por eso ya no te estaba ayudando a que él se fije en ti

Serena: no… te… preocupes… ahora… por favor, déjame sola y dile a los chicos que estoy muy cansada… nadie sabe de esto así que diles que estoy cansada y que me vine a dormir

Serena de nuevo puso su rostro en su almohada mientras que Bonnie bajaba para estar con el resto del grupo "¿y ustedes dos, no se supone que deberían de estar adentro?" decía Calem quien recién estaba llegando a la casa mientras que sostenía varios documentos. Calem vio cómo es que ambos chicos se estaban abrazando así que no dijo nada, abrió la puerta y les dijo que pasen que el no vio nada. Calem se fue a su dormitorio mientras que el resto del grupo veía cómo es que la pareja entraba

Korrina: así que… ustedes dos…

Dawn: pues sí, estamos oficialmente juntos

Hilda: yo sabía desde el primer día que conocí a Dawn que esos dos terminarían juntos

Abril: yo también lo supuse

Todos se pusieron a conversar mientras que Clemont supuso algo "a Serena le gusta Ash, pero Ash y Dawn ahora están juntos… eso quiere decir…" Clemont vio que a partir de todo lo que estaba pasando, él tenía una oportunidad y hacer que Serena se fije en él, pero sabía que en ese momento ella estaba muy dolida y que sería mejor dejarla a solas para que ella pudiese desahogarse hasta que se sienta un poco mejor. Llego el siguiente día, el grupo se despidió de Sycamore y de Calem y les agradecieron por dejarles quedarse. Todos decidieron irse directo a la liga para que Ash y Abril pudiesen entrenar y estar listos para cuando esta empiece. Todos estaban en la estación del tren de la ciudad que los llevaría directo a la liga

Korrina: adiós chicos, no podré ir a la liga pero estaré apoyándolos desde Shalour

Hilda: y yo tampoco podré hacerlo, tengo un pasaje de barco para regresar a Unova y sale en dos días

Ambas chicas se despidieron del grupo, mientras que ellos estaban en el tren que los llevaría a la liga. Ash se había sentado al lado de Dawn mientras que pikachu y piplup estaban en el regazo de estos; Clemont y Bonnie estaban sentados detrás de ellos; Serena estaba la fila que estaba al lado de los asientos de Clemont y Bonnie mientras que Abril estaba detrás del asiento de Serena. Serena andaba muy callada pues ella aun no podía entender nada de lo que pasaba, ella se decía que todo era un mal sueño y que quería despertar en cualquier momento. "vas a pagar Ketchum" decía un enojado Kenny mientras que estaba buscando algún rastro de el por toda la ciudad chocando con un chico de gorra muy bruscamente "¡tú de nuevo!" decía un furioso Calem quien estaba en el piso con varios papeles regados

Kenny: ¡tú fuiste el que…!

Kenny le quería reclamar a Calem pero este quedo en shock al ver la tenebrosa mirada que Calem le había plantado, el trago saliva y ayudo al chico a recoger los papeles tirados. Mientras tanto, en el aeropuerto de la ciudad, estaba llegando un avión directo desde la región Hoenn, de ese avión salen dos chicos acompañados de una chica "así que tenemos que investigar al team flare" decía la chica. Ella era una chica hermosa de cabello corto, uno de los chicos tenía el cabello negro largo y el otro era caracterizado pues tenía una mirada muy fría y seria. "Maxie dice que no confía mucho en Malva, según él dice que ella nos está ocultando algo. Oye Mitch, ¿sabes a cuál es la diferencia horaria de aquí con Hoenn?" decía el chico de la fría mirada a lo que el chico de cabello negro le contesto "haber Mack, primero busquemos un lugar para pasar hoy la noche y luego vemos eso. ¿Cuál es el hotel más cercano Marge?" la chica saco un mapa electrónico y le contesto "hotel Richissime" de esa forma ese grupo de tres se fueron directo al hotel para poder descansar de un largo viaje. Mientras tanto, en el puerto de la ciudad Coumarine. Un barco proveniente también de Hoenn estaba entrando en el puerto, todas las personas empezaron a bajar y de entre ellas bajaron una chica morena de ojos azules que tenía el cabello negro y algo alborotado al mismo tiempo que estaba siendo acompañada de un sujeto musculoso también de tez morena "asi que esto es Kalos, no hace tanto calor como en Hoenn… ¿verdad Matt?" le decía la chica al sujeto musculoso mientras que él le respondió "así es Shelly, pero se ve que Kalos tiene un aire… nose como decirlo, es muy diferente de Hoenn"

Shelly: será mejor avisarle a Archie que llegamos, luego nos pondremos a buscar a los del team flare

Matt: el jefe no confía en ellos

Shelly: yo tampoco, es sospechoso de que ellos nos estén dando fondos para lograr ubicar el orbe

Luego de eso, aquellos dos sujetos se fueron a buscar un lugar para descansar para luego llamar a su jefe. Aquellas cinco personas no eran conocidas absolutamente por nadie en Kalos, pero en Hoenn. En Hoenn ellos eran muy buscados por la policía; el trio pertenecía a neo-magma y llamados como "las tres flamas" mientras que la pareja pertenecían a neo-aqua y eran los dos comandantes principales de aquella organización. Quizás neo-magma y neo-aqua tienen buenas intenciones pero por todas las cosas que han hecho en Hoenn, fueron considerados extremistas y eran muy buscadas por todo esa región. Pasaron 2 horas de viaje desde que el grupo entro en el tren que los llevaría a la liga y aún faltaban todavía otras 2 horas. Todo el grupo se había quedado dormido, todos menos Serena quien no podía conciliar el sueño, ella se levantó para irse al baño y vio como Dawn dormía acurrucada en Ash "al parecer tendré que acostumbrarme a esto" pensaba para sí mismo Serena mientras entraba al baño. De esa forma siguió pasando el tiempo, todo el grupo se estaba despertando y vieron un impresionante castillo a lo lejos "esa es la liga" dijo Abril casi gritando. El edificio en donde se celebraría la liga era un inmenso castillo

CONTINUARA

**Ahora quiero hacer una pequeña aclaración… como sabrán, aquí el equipo magma y equipo aqua son llamados neo-magma y neo-aqua. Eso es debido a que en el anime aquellos grupos se separaron y pues… no quiero seguir hablando del nombre, pero también saben que mientras que en el juego y el anime sus objetivos eran expandir la tierra y expandir el mar… … … … … … esa es la ida más estúpida que se les pudieron ocurrir a los escritores de la tercera generación. Expandir la tierra para darle más terreno a los pokémon terrestres y expandir el mar para darle más territorio a los pokémon de agua, eso es eco terrorismo estúpido pues hacer esas cosas traerían consecuencias demasiado graves al resto de la población (sin mencionar que alterarían enormemente el ecosistema matando seres vivos en el proceso) bueno, por eso es que en este fic cambie sus ideales a los de unos extremistas que quieren preservar la naturaleza y para ellos usarían el poder de los pokémon legendarios para protegerlo e intentar restaurar zonas gravemente dañadas por la mano del hombre  
pd: la tercera generación pudo haber sido la mejor, mejor que BW (para mi esa es la mejor) debido a que se juega con los cambios climáticos pero los escritores no supieron explotar esa idea que era oro. Pero aun así, no es tan mala después de todo así que de igual forma me comprare el remake**


	61. Chapter 61

CAPITULO 57: LA PREVIA ANTES DE LA LIGA

El tren que había partido desde Lumiose hasta la liga, ya se había detenido. Todos los pasajeros bajaron del tren y vieron el impresionante castillo que se imponía por todo el lugar

Dawn: (viendo el mapa) según esto, antes de que el castillo perfume fuera construido, este castillo era donde vivía antes el rey

Bonnie: pues el rey sí que vivía lujosamente

Todos los pasajeros que bajaban del tren. Muy pocos eran entrenadores debido a que aún faltaba 2 semanas para que la liga empieza, la mayoría era turistas que iban a ver el castillo. Todos entraron al castillo y luego de caminar por unos pasadizos, llegaron a un inmenso jardín en el que habían muchos restaurantes y negocios, también había un centro pokémon muy grande que consistía de 3 pisos. Todos entraron al centro pokémon y Ash junto con Abril se registraron para poder ingresar a la liga "ustedes son de los primeros" dijo la enfermera Joy

Ash: este… ¿Cuál va a ser la modalidad en esta liga?

Joy: haber, en dos semanas empieza la liga. Todos estarán regados luchando en la red de cuevas, ríos y bosques que están en los alrededores y las batallas serán de diferentes modalidades. De todas esas batallas, solo habrá cupo para 16 personas pero 4 siempre están llenos…

Abril: ¿a qué se refiere con "llenos"?

Joy: la elite 4 siempre compite, ellos son los que siempre ponen las trabas a los entrenadores. En otras regiones, los ganadores de la liga son los que se enfrentan a la elite pero aquí en el mismo torneo es en donde ellos compiten y hacen una especie de filtro para que los mejores entrenadores lleguen a las finales… aunque en realidad casi siempre las finales son entre ellos

Luego de esa explicación, todos se pusieron a pensar que esa liga sería algo complicada pues tenían reglas que complicarían muchas cosas "este… ¿tiene habitaciones disponibles?" dijo Ash a lo que Joy le respondió "claro, tenemos muchas habitaciones disponibles y también para todos ustedes" en eso, todo el grupo se disponía a pedir un dormitorio para compartirlo entre todos pero antes de que hicieran eso "yo pido un dormitorio a parte" dijo Dawn y todos quedaron O_O "voy a compartir el dormitorio con Ash, así que ustedes ya pueden ver como harán" todos quedaron O_O y más aun Ash pues sería la primera vez que compartiría un dormitorio con Dawn, él ya había compartido antes dormitorio con ella pero esta vez era algo muy diferente. En vista de la situación, todos decidieron irse a por dormitorios individuales para cada uno. Los dormitorios no quedaban en el mismo centro pokémon, en el castillo había una parte dedicada para cumplir esa función en el caso de turistas o entrenadores. Luego de que se hayan ido a dejar sus cosas en los dormitorios, en la que Ash aún no sabía que hacer pues en su dormitorio nada más había una cama. Todos estaban en uno de los varios restaurantes que había en el lugar, pero Abril tuvo una idea "creo que será mejor irnos" todos la miraron algo extrañados, ella cogió a Serena, Clemont y Bonnie y dijo "nosotros tenemos que hacer… algo… que… de seguro recordare en el camino… ustedes aun no comen así que quédense" Abril empezó a empujar a todos los chicos mientras que Ash y Dawn se quedaron en el restaurante

Clemont: ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

Abril: es para dejarlos solos, ellos necesitan estar juntos y conversar entre ellos

Bonnie: así que ellos necesitan estar tiempo a solas… interesante

Abril se llevaba a los chicos a otro restaurante mientras que Serena le dolía estar en esa situación en la que Ash está con otra. Ash y Dawn se sentaron en una mesa mientras que pikachu y piplup se sentaron en el regazo de ellos

Dawn: así que… se supone que esta es nuestra primera cita

Ash: si, no sé muy bien lo que debo de hacer

Dawn: yo eh visto en televisión como es el asunto, así que nada más actuemos con normalidad

Ash: bueno

Un mesero aparece y empieza a tomarle el pedido a Ash y a Dawn. Ellos comían normalmente, como siempre lo hacían, también conversaban tranquilamente al igual que siempre, cualquiera que los viera pensarían que son pareja de años. En otro restaurante, el resto del grupo estaba comiendo, Serena estaba muy callada y con la mirada triste, todos sabían muy bien lo que pasaba pero nadie sabía que el resto lo sabía. Durante ese día, Ash y Dawn la pasaban tranquilamente mientras que el resto del grupo intentaba levantarle el ánimo a Serena pues la veían muy apagada. Llego la noche, todo el grupo estaba en el centro pokémon "bueno chicos, mañana nos vemos. Abril, mañana te reto en una batalla" dijo Ash mientras que Dawn le jalaba la mano para poder irse a descansar. Todos se fueron a sus dormitorios, Dawn se había metido al baño para poder cambiarse de ropa mientras que Ash se estaba cambiando en el dormitorio. Ash vestía un polo blanco con un pantalón holgado de color azul mientras que Dawn estaba con su camisón rosado que le llegaba hasta los pies. Pikachu y piplup tenían una pequeña cama para cada uno en el piso así que se metieron a dormir ahí. Ash ya estaba recostado en la cama mientras que Dawn se empezaba a acurrucar a su lado. Era la primera noche para Ash en la que dormía junto con Dawn como novios. Ash empezó a sentir como Dawn se estaba poniendo muy cariñosa pues empezó a besarlo en la boca luego en la mejilla y luego por el cuello de una forma apasionada. Ash estaba disfrutando pero cuando Dawn le empezó a tocar por debajo del polo, reacciono al ver lo que podía pasar si seguían haciendo eso así que el empujo un poco a Dawn como para que se separaran

Dawn: ¿por qué hiciste eso?

Ash: no creo que debamos… recién estamos saliendo…

Dawn: pero tú y yo nos amamos, sabemos todo del otro e incluso podemos saber cuándo uno está triste y siempre entendemos nuestros gestos. Nosotros nos conocemos perfectamente bien

Ash: si, pero aun somos jóvenes y no deberíamos de arriesgarnos

Ash abrazo a Dawn y le beso la cabeza y le dijo unas cuantas palabras más haciéndola entender "si… tienes razón… creo que me sobrepase" Dawn le devuelve el abrazo y ambos se acomodan en la cama para poder dormir. Llego el siguiente día, Ash fue el primero en despertar y vio como Dawn aun dormía pero al mismo tiempo abrazándolo "Ash… dile a pikachu… y a piplup… que traigan a los niños…" Ash se empezó a reír como es que ella soñaba con el futuro. Mientras tanto, en Lumiose

Marge: oye Mack, ¿estás seguro que este es el lugar?

Mack: claro, este es el café Lysandre

Mitch: pero se ve abandonado, ¿estás seguro?

Mack: si, ahora entremos

Ellos eran las tres flamas de neo-magma. Ellos estaban que buscaban algunos indicios sobre el team flare y toda la investigación que hicieron, eso los llevo directo a ese café abandonado. El trio forzó las puertas y empezaron a buscar en el interior de todo el lugar. Las tres flamas habrán estado buscando por horas, pero lo único que encontraron fueron almacenes vacíos, oficinas desordenadas y mesas con sillas regadas por los pasadizos. El trio se frustró al no encontrar nada que les ayude a investigar al team flare pues sus investigaciones vincularon a Malva con el team flare. Mientras tanto, en las afueras de Geosenge. Matt y Shelly habían montado un pequeño campamento y vigilaban el pueblo, que estaba cercado, desde las montañas cercanas

Matt: ¿habías visto antes una grieta en el cielo?

Shelly: no, pero debo admitir que eso es algo impresionante

Ambos siguieron mirando la grieta, y cuando quisieron estudiarla usando sus máquinas, estas lanzaron error. Los comandantes de neo-aqua de nuevo intentaron analizar la grieta en el cielo, pero todo le lanzaba error y estaban frustrándose debido a que no podían entender nada de lo que pasaba. De esa forma, empezaron a pasar unos cuantos días, dentro de la liga, Ash estaba entrenando con todos sus pokémon al igual que Abril lo hacía. Volviendo a Lumiose, Calem estaba sorprendido pues logro descubrir quién de toda la federación de la liga era el traidor "tengo que decírselo a Siebold ahora mismo" Calem empezó a usar su holomisor para intentar comunicarse con Siebold, pero este no contestaba "tengo que hacer algo… ¡y rápido!" Calem se metió en su computadora y empezó a intentar ubicar a Siebold pero no logro hacerlo. Calem estuvo intentando por horas, pero no podía lograr ubicar a Siebold. "al parecer tendré que yo mismo ir a buscarlo" Calem supo que la única forma para poder ubicarlo era ir a la misma liga para poder hablar con él y también encarar a Malva. Pero había un problema, para poder acceder al lugar en el que se hace el entrenamiento y poder ver a Siebold, él tendría que conseguir las 8 medallas. El conocía a Siebold, pero las reglas en Kalos son estrictas y no podía ir a hablar con él y aunque él sea de la elite 4, el no podía tener autoridad para eso. Conseguir las 8 medallas no era problema, el problema es que faltaba 10 días para que la liga empiece. Pasaron los días y la rutina de Ash era la misma todos los días pues se levantaba, desayunaba, entrenaba, almorzaba, entrenaba, cenaba, y dormía; siempre dormía con Dawn y en algunas noches, ella volvía a besarlo de forma apasionada pero Ash siempre le hacía un pare para que esta se calme. En ese momento, ambos estaban recostados en la cama

Dawn: oye Ash, hasta ahora no hemos tenido una verdadera cita

Ash: pues ahora que lo dices… en ese caso cuando termine la liga te prometo que saldremos los dos juntos

Dawn abraza a Ash y le besa, luego de eso, ambos se empiezan a dormir. Siguieron pasando los días, y la rutina seguía siendo la misma al mismo tiempo que Serena aún se seguía mortificando por todo lo que pasaba, pero ella, todos los días siempre se "tragaba" todas las escenas que veía disimulando muy bien. Pasaron los días, y llego el último día de inscripciones para la liga. Un chico de cabello morado estaba llegando al centro pokémon para poder inscribirse "bien, eso es todo" dijo la enfermera Joy

Paul: bien… ¿tiene habitaciones disponibles?

Joy: claro (dándole una llave) mucha suerte en la liga

Paul: gracias

Paul se da media vuelta para poder salir del centro pokémon, en eso, Calem estaba entrando al mismo tiempo que Paul salía. "vine a participar, aquí tiene mi pokédex para el registro y las 8 medallas" Calem le entrego las medallas y la pokédex a la enfermera "¡esto es increíble, te regístrate para participar en la liga hace 10 días…. y ya tienes las 8 medallas, esto es un record!" Calem cogió sus cosas, también cogió la llave de su dormitorio y se fue del lugar "tan solo tome las medallas en el momento en que los lideres no estaban en sus gimnasios" se dijo para si mismo Calem pero de manera muy baja para no ser escuchado. De esa forma, pasó el día, Ash seguía entrenando con sus pokémon y el aun no sabía que Paul o que Calem ya estaban dentro de la liga

CONTINUARA


	62. Chapter 62

AVISO: bueno... con este seria el tercer aviso que pongo en este fic... bueno, el asunto es que voy a suspender XY pero no es como las otras razones que puse que lo hiba a cancelar o darle final o que ya no lo voy a hacer o cosas por el estilo. Suspendere XY hasta nuevo aviso debido a la razón del remake, como en este fic voy a hacer algo asi como mi tributo al remake (a pesar de que Hoenn es la región con el mayor potencial desperdiciado) y voy a necesitar un poco mas de tiempo pues voy a esperar a que salgan mas filtraciones como el rayquaza primigeneo o tambien un mega-milotic (que por cierto estoy que hago quiereo vender mi alma a giratina para que lo confirmen T_T) asi que volvere a tomar el fic cuando las nuevas filtraciones del remake salgan, que le calculo seran entre dos semanas aproxiamadamente. Tambien lo hago para de paso tener mas ideas.


	63. Chapter 63

CAPITULO 58: LA LIGA KALOS

Los fuegos artificiales estaban en el cielo, todos los entrenadores que habían calificado para lograr ingresar a la liga, estaban en los diferentes puntos de los alrededores del castillo batallando entre ellos para poder ganar uno de los 12 cupos para logran entrar y competir "si en cinco minutos no viene, tu pasas a la siguiente ronda" dijo un árbitro a una chica. Esas dos personas estaban en un lago cercano y Ash estaba que corría desde lo lejos de forma desesperada pues se había levantado tarde. Pasaron cuatro minutos, justo cuando el árbitro estaba por declarar ganadora a la chica, Ash y pikachu aparecen cansados y con la ropa puesta mal debido al apuro

Arbitro: estuviste a punto de ser eliminado

Ash: (jadeando) perdón… me quede dormido…

Chica: (-_-) ¿Qué demonios estuviste haciendo ayer como para quedarte dormido?

Ash: tan solo… empecemos con la batalla

Arbitro: en ese caso, esta será una batalla de tres. Cada uno podrá hacer cambios en cualquier momento, el primer pokémon que caiga debilitado hace que el entrenador pierda

Ash: ¿quiere decir que el primer pokémon que caiga hace que el entrenador pierda la batalla?

Arbitro: si, ahora empiecen

La chica estaba muy emocionada pues a ella le había costado mucho trabajo llegar a la liga y estaba dispuesta a ganarla a toda costa, ella saca una pokeball de la que sale un pidgeot. Ash estaba con mucho sueño, él se había ido a dormir muy tarde y con las justas logro levantarse. Saco una pokeball y dijo "esto será rápido" Ash lanzo la pokeball de garchomp, Ash activo la mega-evolución y usando roca afilada logro vencer a pidgeot fácilmente "el que pasa a la siguiente ronda es Ash Ketchum" Ash rompió el vínculo con mega-garchomp y luego guarda a su pokémon mientras que el bostezaba, la chica estaba O_O pues sentía que todo su esfuerzo se había ido a la basura. Ash y pikachu se fueron caminando por los alrededores, ellos veían cómo es que los otros entrenadores luchaban entre ellos para tener un cupo, minutos más tarde logra llegar a su dormitorio. El vio como Dawn dormía tranquilamente "la siguiente ronda en es dos horas… seguiré durmiendo por mientras" pikachu se acurruco en su pequeña cama mientras que Ash se cambia de ropa y se mete en la cama para dormir junto con Dawn. Se podía ver como Dawn tenía una cara de felicidad y eso le gustaba a Ash así que mientras que ella dormía le acariciaba su cabeza, eso era algo que le empezó a gustar a hacer mientras veía como ella dormía "humm… ¿Ash?" dijo Dawn quien empezaba a despertarse, a Ash no le gustaba cuando ella despertaba en el momento que el hacia eso

Ash: tranquila, sigue durmiendo… después de lo de anoche, yo también estoy muy cansado

Dawn: pero… ¿y tú batalla?

Ash: ya fui y regrese, solo estuve 1 minuto y fue fácil. En dos horas empieza la otra ronda así que todavía hay tiempo para seguir durmiendo

Dawn: de… de acuerdo

Dawn se acurruca en el pecho de Ash para poder seguir descansando. Se podría decir que durante esos días, ambos estuvieron hablando seriamente sobre un asunto y por eso es que ambos estaban muy cansados, ambos decidieron dar el siguiente paso en su relación no sin antes tomar todas las precauciones. Mientras tanto, en otro lugar

Abril: ¡zorua, usa ilusión y beartic, usa chuzos!

Zorua rápidamente usa ilusión y se transforma en un raikou, usa rayo carga directo a un azumarill mientras que beartic usa chuzos hacia un gogoat. Abril gana la batalla doble que le toco y logra pasar a la segunda ronda. Abril estaba siendo acompañada por Clemont, Serena y Bonnie

Abril: alguien sabe porque Ash y Dawn no han salido del dormitorio

Clemont: mmm yo vi a Ash en la mañana que estaba corriendo hacia el lugar donde le toca su batalla. Le iba a decir algo pero él se fue corriendo tan rápido que no llegue a preguntarle nada

Bonnie: él es muy tardón

Abril: mmm y que hay de Dawn

Clemont: pues, cuando Ash corría no estaba con ella

Abril: esto es raro… ¿habrán estado haciendo algo anoche?

En ese momento, Serena se asustó pues ella empezó a recordar lo que paso anoche. Serena ayer por la noche se levantó pues quería ir al vestíbulo a buscar un poco de agua, pero paso por la habitación de Ash y Dawn y escucho unas cuantas cosas que la dejaron fuera de si

Clemont: Serena, ¿estás bien?

Serena: yo… este… ¿por qué dices eso?

Abril: te pusiste pálida

Bonnie: si, muy pálida… ahora mismo estas pálida

Serena: este… ¡ya vuelvo!

Serena se fue corriendo hacia su dormitorio para evitar más preguntas, el grupo quedo algo confundido al no entender lo que estaba pasando. Pasó una hora con treinta minutos, Ash y Dawn ya estaban cambiados y también estaban que desayunaban en un restaurante

Dawn: hasta ahora no hemos desayunado los dos solos

Ash: si, se siente tan tranquilo… ¿me pregunto dónde estará el resto?

Dawn: de seguro estarán con Abril en su ronda de eliminación

Ash: si, puede ser

Ambos seguían desayunando, pikachu y piplup estaban en el regazo de ellos quienes también comían tranquilamente. Pasaron unos minutos, Ash y Dawn fueron al lugar donde le tocaría a Ash su segundo encuentro "¿Por qué estamos en un risco?" se dijo Ash, una fuerte ráfaga de viento choco con ambos, Ash se agarró la gorra para que no salga volando, Dawn se cubrió la falda y pikachu con piplup se congelaron debió al fuerte viento. "Así que tú eres mi siguiente retador" dijo una chica que tenía un traje ajustado con unas especies de alas y un casco algo extraño "vaya que eres simpático" volvió a decir la chica

Dawn: ¡vuelves a decirle simpático a mi novio y yo mismo subiré hacia ti y te…!

Ash: ¡Dawn, cálmate!

¿?: me llamo Nami y soy una entrenadora aérea

Ash – Dawn: ¿entrenadora aérea?

En eso, el árbitro aparece también vestido con el traje "esta será una batalla aérea en la que solo se podrán usar pokémon de tipo volador, será una batalla de 4" dijo el árbitro. Cerca de ahí había una cabina así que Ash se mete y empieza a contactar al profesor Sycamore para que hacer envios

Sycamore: disculpa Ash pero, ¿no sabes donde se metió Calem?

Ash: no, ¿desapareció de nuevo?

Sycamore: si, pero bueno, el hace eso y regresa como si nada, a veces no sé porque me preocupo a veces

Ash se despidió de Sycamore y regreso al risco en el que estaban. El árbitro ordeno a Ash que se ponga el traje de entrenador aéreo así que se le dieron clases rápidas y este empezó a volar "ten cuidado Ash" gritaba Dawn temiendo por lo peligroso que se veía eso. La batalla empezó, Nami envió a un honchkrow al mismo tiempo que Ash envió a su talonflame

Nami: ¡honchkrow, usa pulso umbrío!

Ash: ¡talonflame, usa ave brava!

El cuerpo de talonflame empezó a brillar y rápidamente ataco a honchkrow dejándolo debilitado "¡¿pero… como es que paso eso, mi honchkrow es uno muy veloz que ha superado a varios talonflame?!" empezó a preguntarse Nami muy preocupada

Ash: ¡eso se debe a que mi talonflame tiene la habilidad "alas vendaval" eso hace que todos los movimientos tipo volador tengan prioridad!

Nami se sorprendió al escuchar eso, ella guardo a honchkrow y envió a crobat. Nami ordena a crobat usar veneno X pero Ash rápidamente decide guardar a talonflame y envía a swellow para que reciba el ataque. Nami se asustó pues ya sabía lo que venia

Dawn: ¡Ash! ¡¿Por qué hiciste esa locura?!

Ash: ¡fácil, swellow posee la habilidad agallas y eso hace que su ataque aumente considerablemente cuando este sufre una alteración de estado!

Los ojos de swellow empezaron a brillar de color rojo, Ash ordena a swellow que use el ataque imagen y debido a que ese es un ataque que se dobla su poder al sufrir envenenamiento y que al mismo tiempo la fuerza de swellow aumento debido a su habilidad, este logra derrotar a crobat fácilmente. Nami decide guardar a crobat y envía a xatu, Ash vuelve a ordenar a swellow que use imagen contra xatu, pero este usa psíquico logrando detener a swellow por un momento. Ash al ver eso decide guardar a swellow y envía a talonflame "usa acróbata" ordena Ash a lo que talonflame rápidamente se va al ataque logrado dar un fuerte golpe a xatu "hazlo de nuevo" vuelve a decir Ash y talonflame ataca otra vez dejando a xatu debilitado. Nami guarda a xatu y envía a su ultimo pokémon que es swanna así que Ash también decide por cambiar y envía a staraptor

Ash: ¡staraptor, usa ave brava!

Nami: ¡swanna, usa danza pluma!

Ash: ¡¿qué?!

Swanna obedece y envía una gran cantidad de plumas brillantes directo a staraptor haciendo que su ataque baje considerablemente. Ash, al ver la disminución del poder de ataque se staraptor, decide guardar y enviar a unfezant "usa hipnosis" dice Ash a lo que el ave obedece y deja dormida a swanna para luego atacar con ataque celestial dejando debilitada a swanna y dándole a Ash la victoria. Ash empieza a planear hasta llegar al piso, Dawn salta hacia él y le da un beso felicitándolo por su victoria. Luego de que Ash se halla cambiado, se van a buscar al resto para poder ver las otras rondas de eliminación, Ash y Dawn caminaban tranquilamente en busca de sus amigos. "eres patético" dijo Paul al guardar a su pokémon y haber ganado con mucha facilidad a su contrincante, Paul se fue caminando para pasar el tiempo hasta su segunda ronda. Paul sabía que esa liga sería muy dura pues, aparte de que la elite cuatro participa, él tenía que lidiar con Ash quien estaba consciente de que él había mejorado de una forma muy sobresaliente y por ultimo con Abril "¡¿Por qué no me saco de la cabeza a esa chica ruidosa?!" decía Paul mientras caminaba, en eso, Paul vio un destello muy parecido al cuando su aggron mega-evolucionaba "un charizard negro" dijo al ver el poder de mega-charizard X derrotar fácilmente a los 4 pokémon del rival. "si quiero encontrar a Siebold y a Malva, tengo que abrirme paso hasta tener uno de los cupos" pensó Calem al romper el vínculo. Mientras tanto, Serena aún estaba triste por las cosas que ayer escucho "te sientes bien" pregunto Clemont

Serena: algo…

Clemont: ¿es por Ash?

Serena: … … … … … … … … … …

Clemont: sé muy bien que él te gusta

Serena: … … … … … … … … … …

Clemont: mira Serena, deberías de empezar a olvidarlo. Ash ya eligió estar con Dawn

Serena: lo… intentare

Clemont: ves, solo tienes que calmarte, muy pronto pasara… ¿Qué tal si vamos a ver las otras rondas?

Serena: de… acuerdo

De esa forma, pasaron los tres días de eliminaciones, días en los que Ash logro derrotar a todos sus oponentes siempre teniendo a Dawn quien le daba porras, en las que Paul y Calem luchaban y vencían con facilidad a sus contrincantes, en las que las locas y extrañas estrategias de Abril también sobresalieron, en la que Clemont estaba ayudando a Serena a salir de su estado de depresión, en la que Bonnie se dio cuenta que a su hermano le gustaba Serena "cómprale flores, acompáñala siempre, aconséjala en todo, tienes que ayudarla mucho" le decía siempre Bonnie a Clemont. Los tres días en las que Ash, Abril, Paul, Calem lograron obtener uno de los preciados 4 cupos para la liga. Era de noche, todos los 16 estaban en el campo de batalla

Abril: ¡chico amargado, llegaste a la liga!

Ash: Paul, que bueno verte

Paul: si, si, lo mismo digo

Ash empezó a mirar al resto y vio a alguien que no esperaba, el profesor Sycamore también veía desde su televisión y se sorprendió con lo que vio

Ash: ¡CALEM!

Calem: hola Ash

Ash: pero… pero el profesor dijo que habías desaparecido, ¿Por qué no dijiste nada de esto?

Calem: se podría decir que me pico el bicho de querer entrar en la liga

Abril estaba al lado de Paul, y ella veía la escena entre Ash y Calem

Abril: jeje tan frio como siempre… el me recuerda a ti chico amargado

Paul: eres una chica ruidosa

Calem empezó a observar el lugar, el vio a Siebold quien estaba sorprendido al verlo, también vio a Malva "no sé cómo, pero le hare saber a todos que eres miembro del team flare" pensó Calem. Todos en las tribunas estaban felices al ver que sus amigos habían llegado a la liga "más tarde recompensare a Ash por haber llegado a tener un cupo" se puso a pensar Dawn. La pantalla electrónica empezó a agrupar a todos y Ash vio que le toco una mujer de cabello rojo y de vestido también rojo pero muy elegante, Clemont trago saliva al ver reconocer a esa mujer

Bonnie: ¡es ella, Ash luchara con ella!

Dawn: ¿Quién es ella?

Clemont: no recuerdo su nombre, pero a ella le dicen la bruja del bosque

Serena: ¿bruja del bosque?

Clemont: ella es una entrenadora cuya técnica se apoya fuertemente en pokémon de tipo planta, ella se ganó ese apodo debido a que ella a veces puede llegar a ser muy cruel contra sus rivales

Bonnie: Ash la va a tener muy difícil

Dawn: confió en que Ash va a ganar

Los otros vieron también como es que se agrupaba a los otros contrincantes y se explicó que los que pasen a la siguiente ronda, se vuelve a agrupar al azar. Llego el siguiente día, todos observaban como Calem había derrotado a su primer oponente "maldición, tengo que ir a buscar a Siebold y rápido" decía Calem mientras regresaba a su dormitorio, ayer después de la inauguración, él quería hablar con Siebold pero los de seguridad nunca se lo permitieron. La siguiente ronda era entre Ash y a la que llaman "bruja del bosque"

Dawn: ¿estás listo?

Ash: si, ya tengo a los 4 pokémon que usare

Dawn: recuerda que es una batalla doble, así que ten cuidado

Ash: lo tendré

Dawn se retira y Ash le dice que se lleve a pikachu a las tribunas, Ash empieza a planear una forma para ganar pues no tenía mucha información sobre sobre su contrincante. Todos estaban en las tribunas, se podría decir que ahora Serena ya estaba un poco mejor y que apoyaría a Ash en su batalla. Ash llego al campo y se encontró con la que todos le llaman "bruja del bosque"

Bruja: hola, me llamo Elly

Ash: y yo Ash

Luego de que ambos se hayan presentado, ambos lanzan sus pokéball. Elly envía a un roserade y a un mismagius y Ash envía a gigalith y a snorlax

Ash: ¡gigalith usa trampa roca, snorlax usa reserva!

La estrategia de Ash era cubrir el campo rival con las rocas y hacer que snorlax aumente sus defensas pero el no conto con lo que Elly tenía planeado "mismagius, usa mofa" el cuerpo del pokémon fantasma empieza a tener un brillo rojo y eso dejo inhabilitados las técnicas de los pokémon de Ash "ahora roserade, usa campo de hierbas" grito Elly. Roserade empezó a bailar, su cuerpo empezó a brillar y varias raíces empezaron a brotar de su cuerpo, las raíces empezaron a meterse al campo y el campo empezó a cubrirse de pasto y varias raíces empezaron a rodear el lugar, de las raíces salían flores y se formaban unas especies de árboles. Había un bosque dentro del estadio

Elly: ¿sorprendido? este es el campo de hierba, los ataques de tipo planta se vuelven más fuertes desde ahora… ¡roserade, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer! ¡mismagius, tu también has lo tuyo!

De las flores que roserade tenía en sus manos, empezaron a salir raíces y las metió bajo tierra. Mismagius uso la técnica mal de ojo haciendo que los pokemon de Ash no puedan huir, varias raíces empezaron a rodear a snorlax y a gigalith, las raíces empezaron a brillar y empezaron a drenarle energía a ambos "demonios… ¿ella me tiene acorralado?" pensaba Ash

Ash: ¡snorlax, usa puño de hielo!

Los puños de snorlax empezaron a cubrirse de escarcha, las bajas temperaturas de la escarcha empezó a congelar las raíces para luego liberarse. Ash ordeno a snorlax que libere a gigalith pero las raíces cogieron los pies de snorlax tumbándolo en el suelo. Mismagius empezó a usar canto mortal haciendo que Ash y sus pokémon empiecen a desesperase por el sonido infernal que escuchaban sus oídos

Elly: mismagius, ataca a gigalith

Mientras que las raíces estaban golpeando fuertemente a snorlax, mismagius empezo a usar bola sombra contra gigalith dejándolo debilitado. Ash guardo a gigalith y se puso a pensar sobre a quien madaria "haber… las raíces surgen de la tierra, pero roserade es quien las controla… ¡creo que ya se lo que puedo hacer!" Ash envía a greninja. Todos quedaron sorprendidos al ver eso pues se veía claramente que había una gran desventaja

Elly: tonto, creo que ya te diste por vencido ¡roserade, vuelve a usar tus raices!

Ash: ¡eso no lo creo! ¡greninja, usa ida y vuelta y ayuda a snorlax!

El cuerpo de greninja empieza a brillar y se lanza hacia las raíces que sostenían a snorlax liberándolo, las raíces empiezan a coger a greninja pero estas no le afectan mucho dejando a Elly sorprendida "¡eso se debe a la habilidad de greninja que es mutatipo, ahora él es tipo insecto!" greninja vuelve a la pokéball y Ash envía a espeon "¡espeon, usa poder oculto!" espeon empieza a crear varias esferas luminosas y las lanza por todo el campo, al ser un poder oculto de tipo fuego, las raíces empiezan a quemarse "acaso piensas que eso ya no lo habían intentando antes" dijo Ely y ordeno a mismagius usar sus poderes psíquicos para apagar el fuego

Ash: te tengo

Elly: ¡¿qué?!

Elly vio como era que roserade había quedado congelada y también debilitada, ella vio en el campo y vio que en el campo estaban espeon y greninja "mientras tú te preocupabas en apagar el fuego use los poderes de espeon para liberar a snorlax del mal de ojo, así que cambie a greninja y este uso ventisca en los túneles creados por las raíces que roserade controlaba… ¡greninja, acaba a mismagius shuriken de agua!" greninja obedeció con los shuriken a mismagius dejándola debilitada

Elly: me sorprendes, si que eres muy hábil

Ash: gracias

Elly: pero esto aún no termina

Elly envía sus dos últimas pokéball de las que salen un trevenant y un venusaur. Ash se asustó al ver a venusaur pues vio que ese venusaur tenía en su cabeza una especie de casco con una piedra incrustada. Elly saco un collar que tenía escondido en la que se vio una piedra activadora y una gran luz empezó a rodear el lugar venusaur se había convertido en mega-venusaur. Todos en el estadio se sorprendieron al ver a mega-venusaur en el campo "venusaur usa planta feroz, trevenant usa fuego fatuo" mega-venusaur empezó a echar grandes raíces y estas empezaron a golpear a espeon y a greninja, trevenat uso fuego fatuo sobre greninja "espeon, recibe el fuego fatuo" grito Ash a lo que espeon salió corriendo directo al ataque. El cuerpo de espeon brillo y el cuerpo de trevenant empezó a quemarse

Ash: ¡espeon, usa poder oculto sobre venusaur y greninja quiero que uses ventisca!

Espeon vuelve a crear las esferas luminosas que se convierten en fuego y estas caen sobre mega-venusaur y greninja crea una gran ráfaga de viento helado que daña considerablemente a trevenant y a mega-venusaur

Dawn: bien, con eso acabara con ellos

Clemont: ¡espera, mira bien el campo!

El viento helado empezó a desaparecer, en el campo se vio a trevenant muy cansado pero a un mega-venusaur todavía en muy buenas condiciones

Ash: ¡¿pero como…?!

Elly: venusaur adquiere la habilidad cebo cuando mega-evoluciona. Esto hace que los ataques de fuego y hielo no afecten mucho a venusaur. Asi que ahora prepárate a perder

Ash se sorprendió al escuchar eso. En las tribunas, Paul decía "creo que está subestimando a Ash" Calem pasaba por ahí "¿Qué, tu también conoces a Ash?"

Paul: si, fuimos rivales en Sinnoh. Ahora mismo Ash está en graves problemas pero conociéndolo, usara algo totalmente fuera de lo común y vencerá. Por cierto, buena batalla

Calem: gracias

Calem empieza a mirar la batalla junto con Paul, mientras que Paul observaba como es que Ash había mejorado su estilo de batalla "esa chica ruidosa tiene un estilo de batalla parecido al de Ash…" Paul quería estudiar más a fondo ese estilo pues a él le tocaba enfrentarse a Abril después de que Ash termine con su batalla

Elly: ¡venusaur, vuelve a usar planta feroz!

Ash: ¡greninja, usa ida y vuelta!

Greninja se disponía a atacar a mega-venusaur con ida y vuelta pero trevenant aparece detrás de él y usa golpe fantasma derrotando a greninja. Ash guardo a greninja y envía a snorlax "snorlax, usa maldición, espeon cubre a snorlax" el cuerpo de snorlax empieza a brillar para empezar a aumentar sus defensas y su ataque, mega-venusaur y trevenant se disponen al ataque pero sus ataques son detenidos por una especie de muro invisible. Los ojos de espeon brillaban, se podría decir que creo un muro invisible para poder evitar que ataquen a snorlax. Espeon dejo de usar la barrera, este uso poder oculto sobre trevenant dejándolo debilitado, snorlax se lanza a embestir a mega-venusaur al mismo tiempo que espeon usa poder psíquico sobre mega-venusaur. Entre los dos pokémon lograron vencer a mega-venusaur y Elly pierde la batalla. Ash salta de alegría y se va a abrazar a sus dos pokémon mientras que Elly se empieza a retirar del campo. Paul se va a buscar a sus dos pokémon para enfrentarse a Abril y supo que tendría que estar preparado para cualquier cosa. Ash ya estaba en los camerinos descansando pues había un receso de 45 minutos después de cada batalla para que empiece la siguiente "¡bien hecho, ganaste!" dijo Dawn con emoción mientras entraba al lugar mientras abrazaba a Ash. Clemont, Bonnie, Serena y Abril aparecieron y felicitaron a Ash

Ash: ¿ya sabes que pokémon usaras contra Paul?

Abril: si, ya los tengo

Clemont: aún recuerdo cuando Ash se encontró con Paul, esa fue una batalla muy pareja y se veía que Paul es demasiado fuerte

Abril: pero cuando nos conocimos, yo lo vencí

Ash – Dawn: ¡¿QUEEEEEE?!

Abril: aunque, en realidad tuve suerte porque beartic uso frio polar y había una gran probabilidad en que falle. Se podría decir que esa batalla no vale pues gane gracias a la suerte

Todos salieron a tomar algo, Clemont estaba feliz pues su amigo había pasado a la siguiente ronda y también porque se estaba acercando más a Serena "hola Calem, buena batalla la tuya" dijo Ash al ver a Calem pasar

Calem: gracias… … … … la tuya también fue buena

Luego de eso, todos se fueron, a Calem se le callo su pokédex cosa que no se dio cuenta. El grupo estaba por irse fuera del estadio para poder tomar algo, pero Serena dijo que se había olvidado algo que dejo cuando se fueron al camerino en el que Ash estaba. Serena se fue rápido a buscar el objeto perdido pero se encontró con la pokédex "¿y esto…?" ella empezó a revisar los datos y vio que le pertenecía a Calem así que ella recordó la ruta a la que fue él y empezó a recorrerla para intentar ubicarlo. Calem caminaba tranquilo hasta que escucho algo

Serena: disculpa, se te cayo

Calem: gracias

Se podría decir que Serena conocía a Calem, pero nada más de vista y ella siempre tuvo curiosidad por saber más de él debido a que casi nunca hablaba o siempre se alejaba de todo

Serena: oye, ¿creo que dijiste que eras de Vaniville, o me equivoco?

Calem: … … … … … … … … pues sí, soy de Vaniville

Serena: yo también soy de ahí, bueno en realidad soy de otro lugar pero eh estado viviendo ahí últimamente

Calem: … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Serena: eres demasiado callado

Luego de unos minutos, en la que Serena no pudo sacarle nada, ella se despidió diciéndole para un día salir entre todos los del grupo, luego de eso regreso al camerino de Ash y busco lo que se le había perdido. Paso el tiempo, la batalla entre Abril y Paul ya había empezado y fue una muy pareja. Abril ya había usado a serperior, beartic, cofagrigus y tan solo estaba mega-mawile en el campo; Paul había usado a electivire, magmotar, torterra y mega-aggron quedaba nada más en el campo. Todos en el estadio se estaban sorprendiendo al ver la batalla de las mega-evoluciones, pero al final fue una victoria de Paul sobre Abril. Ambos ahora estaban en las afueras del estadio

Abril: bueno chico amargado, perdí

Paul: si, aunque fue una buena batalla

Abril: si, no como la primera vez en la que te vencí por pura suerte

Paul: si... … … … me voy a descansar chica ruidosa

Paul se estaba yendo a su dormitorio mientras que Abril le gritaba "la siguiente ves, nos enfrentaremos y yo te ganare" luego de eso, Paul se metio al edificio donde estaba su dormitorio "asi que te gusta Paul eh "chica ruidosa"" dijo Dawn apareciendo de la nada mientras tenia una mirada picara

Abril: ¡no es cierto!

Dawn: si como no, yo no naci ayer y si quieres te puedo ayudar

Abril: (-_-) mejor no me molstes y anda a ver a Ash

Dawn: tuvieron que pasar muchas cosas antes de que el y yo terminemos juntos… te voy a ayudar

Abril: (-_-) no necesito de ayuda, ¡el no me gusta!

Dawn: (enseñando una foto en su videomisor) ves a esta chica de cabello rojo

Abril: si

Dawn: ella se llama Zoey, es mi amiga en Sinnoh y a ella si le gusta Paul. Me dijo que cuando Paul vuelva a Sinnoh ella se encargaría de conquistarlo

Abril: ¡te odio Zoey, cuando te ponga las manos en… … … digo… que bien por ella

Dawn: ¡aja, lo acabas de confirmar!

Dawn empezó a fastidiar a Abril, ella saltaba y decía "a Abril le gusta Paul" una y otra vez. Se podría decir que Dawn había mentido para sacarle la información a Abril y como sabía que ella es muy impulsiva, ella confesaría de esa forma. Las batallas siguieron, Ash estaba concentrado viendo las batallas, entonces llegó el turno de Drasna. Ash se sorprendió al ver al primer miembro del alto mando entrar a la batalla, también vio que las reglas cambiaban pues una batalla con un miembro de la elite significaba que era una batalla de seis contra seis. Apenas Drasna entro al campo, ella envió a salamence "salamence tiene una mega-piedra" dijo Ash al ver el pokémon dragón, Drasna venció a su oponente con mucha facilidad con tan solo usar a salamence y sin siquiera mega-evolucionarlo. Ash y Paul veían con detalle las rondas en las que la elite cuatro luchaba, ellos vieron a los poderosos pokémon tipo acero de Wikstrom machacar a sus contrincantes y vieron la elegancia y poder de los pokémon tipo agua de Siebold, pero a Calem no le importaba eso, a él lo importaba ver a Malva entrar en batalla. Malva apareció, ella y sus pokémon de tipo fuego lograron acabar con todos los pokémon de los rivales "así que así es como peleas… bien, hoy día me enfrentare a ti" las batallas terminaron, la pantalla empezó a seleccionar al azar a los próximos contrincantes. Ash y Paul se enfrentarían a la siguiente mientras que Calem vio que a él le tocaría enfrentarse a Malva "no tengo tiempo para estar esperando hasta mañana" dijo Calem mientras se iba, él tenía la intención de ese mismo día emboscar a Malva y aprovechar el momento en que ella no estuviese concentrada

Ash: bien… mañana será una batalla de 6 contra 6 así que tendré que escoger a mis mejores pokémon para usarlos contra Paul

Dawn: ¿ya sabes a quien vas a usar?

Ash: eh estado pensando, eh visto a muchos pokémon que Paul tiene pero no sé cuáles son los que capturo en Kalos

Abril: ¡yo los sé!

Ash: ¿enserio?

Abril: si, pero no te los diré

Clemont: (-_-) traidora

Bonnie: (-_-) deberías decir cuáles son sus pokémon para ayudar a Ash

Serena: (-_-) y se supone que eres su amiga

Dawn: lo que pasa, es que ella no quiere que su futuro novio pierda

Todos quedaron O_O mientras que Ash dijo "¿acaso Paul tiene corazón?". Calem estaba buscando a Malva por todos lados, el no podia encontrarla por ningún lugar y lo peor era que no podia contactar con Siebold para poder advertirle. "felicidades por pasar a la siguiente ronda" dijo Delia a travez de un videoteléfono

Ash: gracias, si hubiera sabido que aquí habia una conexión libre, te hubiera llamado desde antes

Delia: por cierto, tienes toda mi aprobación sobre tu relación con Dawn

Ash: ¡¿QUEEEE COMO LO SABES?!

¿?: gracias a mi

Ash miro y vio que otra persona estaba apareciendo

Ash: ¡¿señora Johanna, pero que hace ahí?!

Johanna: pues, como en mí casa ando aburrida y como con Delia nos hicimos amigas, vine a visitarla

Delia: además vemos tus encuentros por internet

Johanna: también vi en internet cuando tú y mi hija se besaron… ¿Dónde está Dawn?

Ash estaba O_O por toda la situación, el llamo a Dawn y se alegró mucho al ver a su madre pero las dos señoras empezaron a avergonzar a sus dos hijos, luego de un gran rato de conversación y de que se hallan despedido "esa fue la conversación mas perturbadora que eh tenido" dijo Ash a lo que Dawn afirmo. Llego la mañana, la primera ronda era entre Ash y Paul mientras que Calem estaba por los pasillos ubicando a Malva pero este choco con alguien quien no esperaba ver, Calem cayó al suelo y sus pokéball se regaron por el lugar

Calem: ¡tú de nuevo!

Kenny: lo siento, lo siento

Calem: me pregunto cuántos años me darán de cárcel si intento matarte por todas las veces que me tiras al piso

Kenny vio la fría mirada de Calem y este salió huyendo del lugar para evitar más problemas. Calem siguió en su búsqueda, el lugar estaba vacío pues todos estaban preparados para ver la batalla entre Ash y Paul. Malva estaba que caminaba sola por el lugar, en eso, el filo de una espada casi daña a Malva pero ella reacciono a tiempo y esquivo. Calem y aegislash estaba al frente de ella

Calem: te voy a hacer pagar por todo

Malva: así que lo sabes…

Calem: si, quizás el resto de la elite o la campeona aún no se enteran. Pero yo ya sé muy bien que ahora eres la cabeza del team flare

Malva: (con una pokéball en mano) en ese caso, veamos si eres rival para mi

Mientras tanto, en el estadio todas las personas estaban esperando la gran batalla que se daría entre Ash y Paul

CONTINUARA

**Salió mega-rayquaza wiiiii así que por eso empezó de nuevo con XY y también ya tengo más ideas sobre lo que los pokes de Hoenn legendarios aparecerán en Kalos**


	64. Chapter 64

CAPITULO 59: LA LUCHA POR LLEGAR A LA GLORIA

El estadio estaba emocionado, en el campo de batalla se encontraban Ash y Paul a punto de tener una batalla de seis contra seis. En las tribunas se encontraban Dawn, Clemont, Serena, Bonnie y Abril y piplup quien estaba en el regazo de Dawn con una bandera

Dawn: ¡vamos Ash, tu puedes!... ¿estás bien Abril?

Bonnie: estas sudando, ¿estas enferma?

Abril: ¡es que no sé a quién apoyar, por un lado tengo a Ash pero por otro lado está el chico amargado… AAAHHHH esto es frustrante!

Serena: (O_O) vaya que estas tensa

Abril: ¡ES QUE NO SE A QUIEN DEBO DE APOYAR! … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … (X_X)

Clemont: (O_O) ella sí que es rara

Dawn: si, pero luego se le va a pasar

En el campo de batalla, Ash y Paul estaban a punto de iniciar su batalla "bien, la última vez que nos enfrentamos fue un empate" dijo Paul

Ash: en ese caso, es hora de saldar cuentas

Paul: de acuerdo

Se podría decir que en ese lugar se estaba por iniciar una verdadera zona de batalla, se podía ver cómo es que Paul estaba motivado y Ash también estaba muy motivado, demasiado motivado. Ash envió a su primer pokémon que era pikachu y Paul envió a un pokémon que él nunca había enseñado que tenía

Ash: ¡pyroar!

Paul: lo capture recientemente, lo eh entrenado bien y sabe muchas cosas ¡usa rugido de guerra!

Aquel pyroar tenía una enorme melena con lo que significaba que era un pyroar macho. El pokémon león hace un gran rugido que intimida a pikachu y también a Ash. Todos en el estadio quedaron sorprendidos al escuchar el gran y poderoso rugido de pyroar

Abril: ¡lo sabía, el usara a pyroar!

Bonnie: (O_O) ¿en qué momento volviste a la normalidad?

Abril: Ash está en graves problemas, el rugido de guerra de pyroar disminuye ataque y ataque especial considerablemente

Serena: ¡¿eso quiere decir que el poder de pikachu bajo mucho?!lena con lo que significaba que era un pyroar macho. El pokemon ia ver como es que Paul estaba motivado y Ash

Abril: si

Dawn: sé que Ash encontrara una forma de salir de esta

En el campo de batalla, Ash dio la orden a pikachu de usar rayo pero se sorprendió al ver que el rayo no afecto como se supondría al pyroar "rugido de guerra disminuye el ataque y ataque especial, es por eso que el ataque de pikachu no fue efectivo" Ash empezó a pensar en alguna forma de contrarrestar eso, y entonces se le ocurrió la mejor idea que puede aplicar en ese momento

Ash: ¡pikachu vuelve… (con pokéball en mano) serperior, yo te elijo!

Ash lanza su pokéball de la que sale su pokémon más poderoso que uso en Unova después de reshiram, serperior sale de la pokéball de una forma muy elegante… pero empieza a hacerle un contracción a Ash dejando a todos O_O

Ash: ¡serperior, usa poder oculto!

Paul: ¡juzgando por el poder oculto, debe de ser uno de tipo tierra, roca o agua… pyroar, usa rugido de guerra!

El pokémon león vuelve a usar rugido de guerra contra serperior "tienes razón Paul, ese es un poder oculto de tipo roca pero yo no traje a serperior por esa razón" el rugido de guerra es sentido por serperior, ella empieza a sentirse más fortalecida y crea las esferas luminosas que toman forma de roca y las lanza directo a pyroar dejándole un gran daño

Paul: ¡¿pero cómo…?!

Ash: simple, mi serperior tiene la habilidad respondón. Mientras que tu rugido de guerra disminuye el ataque a otros pokémon, a serperior le sube el ataque… ¡serperior, vuelve a usar poder oculto!

Serperior vuelve a crear las esferas luminosas, pyroar usa lanzallamas pero no pudo hacer nada debido al gran poder de ataque de serperior. Pyroar queda debilitado y Paul lo guarda y se pone a pensar en el pokémon que sacaría, Paul envía una pokéball de la que sale un tyrantrum

Paul: ¡usa danza dragón!

Ash: ¡eso no lo creo, serperior usa pulso dragón!

Serperior crea un rayo luminoso de su boca que toma la forma de dragón y va directo hacia tyrantrum, el rayo golpea a lo que parecía ser tyrantrum pero Ash se sorprendió al ver que había fallado "¡sustituto!" dijo Ash al ver un cuerpo inerte con la forma de tyrantrum que desaparecía "usa colmillo de hielo" dijo Paul. Ash vio que tyrantrum ahora era más veloz y vio también como se dirigía rápidamente a serperior. Las grandes fauces de tyrantrum se empiezan a congelar y muerden a serperior empezándola a congelar "vuelve a usar pulso dragón" serperior estaba debilitándose, ella usa sus últimas fuerzas y crea otro rayo luminoso y golpea a tyrantrum fuertemente produciéndose una explosión. Al disiparse la explosión, serperior y tyrantrum habían caído. Ambos guardan a sus pokémon

Ash: ¡krookodile, yo te elijo!

Paul: ¡electivire es tu turno!

Ambos pokémon aparecieron y se miraron uno al otro, ambos se lanzan a la batalla. En las tribunas, el grupo veía con mucha emoción la batalla entre Ash y Paul "ya vuelvo, voy al baño" dijo Serena antes de levantarse e irse. Serena había entrado a los pasadizos del interior del estadio, en eso, ella ve una luz proveniente del final del pasillo. Al llegar, ella se asustó con lo que vio. Ella vio como Calem estaba por activar la mega-evolución de charizard, había otro charizard que tenía un aspecto más salvaje y vio cómo es que justo en el momento en que la luz estaba por rodear a charizard, el otro charizard usa tajo aéreo y corta el colgante con el que charizard sostenía la mega-piedra cayendo la mega-piedra al suelo. La luz brillante se tornó en una luz negra, ella vio como Calem se retorcía de dolor por lo que pasaba. Serena rápidamente se acercó para intentar ayudar y vio que el otro charizard y el entrenador de este había desaparecido, ella no pudo identificar al dueño del charizard. Serena empezó a sacudir el cuerpo de Calem "¡ayuda, ayuda!" gritaba Serena mientras sostenía a Calem quien estaba en shock y con demasiado dolor

Serena: espera Calem, voy a por ayuda

Calem: es… espera…

Serena: ¡¿Qué pasa?!

Calem: la mega… piedra… de charizard…

Charizard también estaba muy debilitado, este se empezó a acercar a Calem. Calem cogió la mega-piedra, él sabía que Ash tenía un charizard y este se llevaba muy bien con el suyo. Si bien Calem lo había vencido en una batalla antes, él sabía muy bien que Ash era alguien con demasiada fuerza y habilidad y al ver a todos sus pokémon juntos entendió que en una batalla con todas las de la ley él hubiese perdido. Calem estaba seguro que Ash vencería a Paul y que en cualquier momento él tendría que enfrentarse a Malva así que decidió hacer algo que nunca pensó que haría. Calem quería decirle a Serena todo lo que sabía sobre Malva pero lo único que logro decir antes que caiga desmayado fue "dale esto a Ash" Serena se asunto al ver a Calem desmayado así que rápidamente empezó a buscar ayuda. En el estadio, por parte de Ash ya habían caído krookodile, pikachu, infernape y greninja; por el lado de Paul habían caído electivire, torterra y drapion. Ahora solo le quedaba un solo pokémon a cada uno

Ash: ¡bien lucario, todo depende de ti!

Paul: ¡gallade, te toca!

Ash se sorprendió que gallade tenía un brazalete en su brazo con una mega-piedra, en las tribunas, todo el grupo se sorprendió también "yo no sabía que Paul tenía un gallade" dijo Abril. Todo el grupo también se sorprendió al ver que gallade tenía una mega-piedra. Paul y Ash vieron que esta sería una batalla entre pokémon mega-evolucionados así que activaron sus mega-piedras respectivas y empezó la batalla entre ambos pokémon. Serena apareció en las tribunas

Dawn: Serena, ¿te encuentras bien?

Serena: ¡encontré a Calem desmayado, alguien lo ataco!

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos por lo que escucharon, así que rápidamente se fueron a ver pero Dawn también quería ver la batalla de Ash "lucario, usa patada ígnea" "gallade, usa combate cercano" ella miro como es que ambos pokémon peleaban de forma muy pareja, toda esa era una batalla muy pareja y cualquiera podía ganar, entonces, llego el momento en el que ambos pokémon caen debilitados al mismo tiempo. Dawn aun miraba todo y quedo sorprendida con lo que vio. Los jueces empezaron a medir el rendimiento de la batalla así que llegaron a tomar una decisión "el ganador de esta batalla es… ¡Ash Ketchum!" ella se alegró por lo que paso, así que se fue con el resto a ayudar a Calem mientras que en el campo Ash y Paul se estaban agradeciendo por la batalla. Ash empezó a mirar en las tribunas y vio algo que lo dejo algo preocupado

Ash: ¿Qué raro, porque no están Dawn y el resto?

Paul: tienes razón, ni siquiera está la chica ruidosa

Ash: ¿chica ruidosa?

Paul: así le digo a la hiperactiva de tu amiga

Ash y Paul empezaron a buscar por los alrededores para saber si lograban encontrar al resto del grupo, en eso, vieron como varios médicos empezaron a llevarse a Calem mientras que otros atendían a su equipo con primeros auxilios

Ash: ¡¿qué ha pasado?!

Serena: no lo sé, vi algo que se parecía a un charizard y vi como era que corto el colgante de le mega-piedra del charizard de Calem y este empezó a retorcerse de dolor

Todos quedaron asustados al escuchar eso, pues era la primera vez que escuchaban algo demasiado grave relacionado con la mega-evolución. Calem fue llevado al centro médico del lugar y sus pokémon fueron llevados al centro pokémon. Malva paso a la siguiente ronda debido a que Calem no se presentó y luego de varias rondas, se empezó a anunciar los siguientes retadores de la siguiente ronda

Serena: Ash, tengo algo para ti

Ash: ¿qué es?

Serena se acercó a una caja y le dio la mega-piedra de charizard. Ash y todos los demás se sorprendieron al ver la mega-piedra "Calem me dijo que la tengas, creo que iba a decirme algo mas pero no estoy muy segura de lo que pueda ser". Llego la noche, Siebold estaba en el dormitorio viendo como estaba Calem y Sycamore estaba llegando también a ver a Calem. En los restaurantes del lugar, estaba Ash, Dawn, Serena, Clemont y Bonnie en una mesa

Dawn: ¿ya sabes a quien usaras para la siguiente ronda?

Ash: si, eh estado teniendo ideas de a quien usare

Clemont: tienes un gran arsenal que puede hacer muchas cosas

Bonnie: también puedes jugar con todas las habilidades de tus pokémon

Serena: y hay muchas estrategias que puedes hacer

Ash: eh estado pensando en que usare a gogoat, klinger, muk, staraptor, emboar y scraggy… aunque también eh estado pensando en que puedo usar a palpitoad, samurott, sceptile, quilava… bueno, aún tengo tiempo… por cierto, ¿Dónde está Abril?

Dawn: ella se fue con Paul, al parecer se están empezando a llevar muy bien

Todos siguieron comiendo por un buen rato, ya en el dormitorio, Ash estaba pensando en las diferentes combinaciones que puede usar para poder enfrentarse a su contrincante el dia de mañana "no te preocupes Ash, estoy segura que lograras encontrar algo" dijo Dawn mientras empezaba a abrasarlo por la espalda

Ash: pues… aún estoy pensando… no se a quién usare, tengo tantas combinaciones que puedo hacer…

Dawn: solo tranquilízate y relájate (le besa en la mejilla) por cierto, creo que debo de recompensarte por haber derrotado a Paul

Ash: ¿eh?

Mientras tanto, en otro lugar muy lejos de ahí, en la base temporal del team flare. Todo el equipo científico estaba conversando con Maxie

Maxie: encontré el orbe, mañana mismo parto a Kalos para terminar el acuerdo

Xerosic: de acuerdo, te esperaremos

Xerosic corta la transmisión. El resto del equipo científico estaba contento pues Archie ya les había llamado y les dijo que estaba partiendo a Kalos también con el orbe

Aliana: creo que debemos de llamar a la señorita Malva y decirle todo la buena noticia

Bryony: ella se pondrá contenta con eso

Celosia: podremos purificar el mundo usando el poder de los orbes

Mable: además, ya tenemos ubicado el lugar en donde actualmente descansan groudon y kyogre

Xerosic: yo digo que pensemos en un plan para poder deshacernos de esos de neo-magma y neo-aqua. Hay algo que no me da confianza en ellos

Bryony: Xerosic tiene razón, el plan es conseguir los orbes y erradicar a neo-aqua y neo-magma. Si tan solo Essentia estuviera aquí, ella se encargaría de ellos fácilmente… oh valla, lo recuerdo, Xerosic libero a Emma

Celosia – Mable – Aliana: ¡¿QUEEEEE?!

Xerosic: ¡¿Cómo pudiste?!

Bryony: fácil, alguien como tú no debe ver el nuevo mundo que se creara, además ya me aburrí de estar pidiéndote todas las cosas. Hay que encerrarlo hasta que Malva vuelva

Todas las del equipo científico lanzaron a sus pokémon y atacaron salvajemente a Xerosic, luego de eso, ellas encerraron a Xerosic quien estaba técnicamente moribundo debido a los ataques de esos pokémon. En otro lugar de Kalos, AZ estaba sentado cerca de un lago observando a todos los pokémon pasar "esto… esto es una horrible maldición" se decía, no había un solo día en el que él se estuviera arrepintiendo por lo que hiso. Se podría decir que AZ ya desde hace un buen tiempo que hubiera deseado morir antes de soportar tener una vida eterna. El seguía mirando a los pokémon quienes nadaban tranquilos en el lago, desde que esa batalla en Geosenge termino, él se sentía un poco más tranquilo debido a que gran parte del team flare había sido derrotado. El miro al cielo y vio una luz que se empezó a acercar poco a poco. A él le pareció rara aquella luz, pero cuando se acercó más, él se quedó totalmente sorprendió con lo que vio "¡floette!" grito AZ al ver a su preciado pokémon llegar desde los cielos. AZ se acercó y empezó a llorar de felicidad al ver a su preciado pokémon al que había revivido desde hace un largo tiempo atrás

AZ: amigo… te prometo que todo ha cambiado…

Floette miro a su viejo amigo y lo abrazo, aquel pokémon había estado vagando por el mundo durante tantos años, él tenía una fuerte conexión con AZ y cuando vio que AZ ya era el mismo que fue en su tiempo, decidió volver para estar nuevamente con él. Tantos fueron los años de floette viviendo, que él adquirió una gran cantidad de nuevos poderes

AZ: ¡¿qué?!

AZ se sorprendió pues floette le revelo que algo muy grande estaba por suceder. AZ se asusto asi que junto con floette decidieron de que era hora de investigar lo que puede estar pasando en el mundo. En las afueras de Geosenge

Archie: ya tengo el orbe

Shelly: bien jefe, nosotros aún estamos investigando todo referente a lo que paso en Geosenge y al team flare

Matt: también tenemos algunos datos e informaciones sobre ex-miembros del team flare, quizás sea de ayuda

Archie: se los dejo a ustedes. En unos días estaré por halla

Archie corta la llamada mientras que Shelly y Matt seguían con su investigación. En otra parte de Kalos, las tres flamas estaban estudiando algunos rastros que dejo el team flare en el centro paleontológico, en eso, ellos son contactados por Maxie

Maxie: quiero informes

Marge: aún no hemos encontrado rastro de la actual base del team flare

Mitch: eso es cierto señor, aún no hemos podido encontrar nada

Mack: pero no se preocupe, los encontraremos antes de que llegue

Maxie: dejen eso, ahora hay un nuevo plan

Maxie empezó a decirles a sus comandantes sobre el nuevo plan para poder atacar si el team flare intentase atacarlos. Pasaron los días, Ash lograba derrotar a todos sus contrincantes usando a todos sus pokémon, y durante las noches, el intentaba sincronizar a su charizard para que este pueda usar la mega-evolución. Ash veía cómo es que los miembros de la elite cuatro luchaban entre ellos, el quedaba admirado al ver las grandes destrezas de todos ellos y quería enfrentarlos pero lamentablemente aun no llegaba el momento para eso. Llegaron las semifinales, Ash logro derrotar a su oponente fácilmente, y en la otra ronda, ella vio como los pokémon de tipo fuego de Malva no tenían piedad contra los tipo acero de Wikstrom. Todos vieron la pantalla electrónica, vieron cómo es que Ash tendría que enfrentar a Malva al día siguiente en las finales "¡felicidades por llegar a las finales!" dijo Dawn quien se lanzaba a abrazar a Ash por todo el esfuerzo que tuvo durante todos esos días, todos empezaron a felicitar a Ash por su gran esfuerzo en haber llegado tan lejos, incluso Paul le felicito

Ash: gracias a todos, ahora solo debo de pensar a quien usare mañana… y creo saber a quién llevare

Dawn: ¿a quién?

Ash: pues… pikachu ira como siempre ha ido, venusaur y blastoise me serán de gran ayuda y charizard con quien ya aprendimos a controlar la mega-evolución también ira, snorlax tiene defensas muy fuertes y podrá aguantar todo lo que los pokémon de Malva intenten hacer y por último los grandes poderes psíquicos de espeon me serán de gran ayuda

Paul: pikachu, espeon, snorlax, venusaur, charizard y blastoise… ese es un equipo muy balanceado

Ash: ¡si, y con ese equipo planeo convertirme en campeón!

¿?: pues eso es algo que quiero ver

Todos voltearon y vieron a alguien que dejo sorprendidos a varios "¡es la campeona Diantha!" dijeron todos al verla acompañada de un gardevoir

Diantha: sé que aún no te enfrentaste a ningún miembro de la elite cuatro, pero eh visto todas tus habilidades y estoy segura de que ganes o pierdas, lograras hacer una gran batalla. Malva es la más fuerte de toda la elite, así que te esperara un reto muy difícil

Todos empezaron a escuchar atentamente lo que la campeona empezó a decir. Mientras tanto, Sycamore y Siebold estaban aún cuidando de Calem y Serena a veces llegaba para poder echar un vistazo y saber cómo es que se encontraba Calem. Llego la mañana, Ash está preparándose para su encuentro en las finales. Mientras tanto, en pueblo Paleta, Delia, con la ayuda de Johanna, había puesto un televisor full HD con conexión a canales internacionales para poder ver la final de la liga

Gary: (O_O) yo aún no puedo creer que Ash y Dawn son novios…

Leaf: ¡cállate Gary!

Misty: (O_O) yo también no lo puedo creer, si se supone que él es un total despistado que no sabe que las mujeres existen

Brock: (T_T) no lo entiendo, yo hasta ahora no eh estado con una mujer pero él ya tiene novia

Tracey: (u.u) tu caso es muy triste amigo

May: yo siempre supe que esos dos terminarían juntos

Todos los amigos de Ash estaban reunidos en la residencia Ketchum, listos para ver el encuentro. Todos estaban preparados para ver el encuentro final de la liga y Ash estaba decidido a ganarlo, si bien él pudo haber ganado en Unova, él se retiró debido a los incidentes con el equipo plasma pero ahora no había nada que interrumpa su momento de gloria y él estaba dispuesto a dar todo lo posible para poder ganar. Ash y Malva estaban en el campo de batalla, mientras que Diantha observaba desde un balcón el encuentro

Ash: ¡pikachu, iras tu primero!

Malva: (lanzando una pokeball) ¡pyroar, sal y usa rugido de guerra!

Ash esperaba ese momento, hasta ahora el no había usado la habilidad de espeon durante la liga "¡pikachu regresa, espeon te toca!" espeon sale de la pokéball y la habilidad espejo mágico hace que el ataque y el ataque especial de pyroar sea el que disminuya. Malva estaba por cambiar a pyroar del campo pero espeon usa poder psíquico y lo lanza por los aires a pyroar "¡espeon regresa, blastoise tu turno y usa hidrobomba!" pyroar estaba aún volando por los aires, blastoise entra en la escena y usa hidrobomba derrotando a pyroar en el instante. Todos quedaron sorprendidos por la habilidad de Ash y de cómo venció a un pokémon de Malva de esa forma

Malva: vaya que eres hábil…

Ash: gracias, eh estado entrenado duro

Malva: pero aún no lo eres tanto

Malva envía a delphox, Ash vio algo curioso pues esa delphox tenía una hierba como collar "¡delphox, usa rayo solar!" Ash vio un momento de atacar, el volvió a ordenar a blastoise usar hidrobomba. La hierba que tenía delphox como collar se empezó a consumir, delphox uso rayo solar sin necesidad de cargar y el golpe fue tan grande que dejo debilitado a blastoise

Ash: ¡¿pero cómo…?!

Malva: eso es debido a la hierba que tenía delphox como collar, esa es la hierba única y gracias a eso es que delphox no necesitaba cargar el ataque

Ash guardo a blastoise y se puso a pensar por un momento sobre el siguiente pokémon que enviaría "snorlax tu turno" el gran pokémon salió de su pokéball "usa reserva" dijo Ash a lo que snorlax empezó a aumentar sus defensas. Malva le ordena a delphox usar llamarada, grandes ráfagas de fuego empezaron a atacar a snorlax pero este aguantaba con todo "usa hiperrayo" dijo Ash a lo que snorlax envió un gran rayo devastador directo a delphox, delphox vuelve a usar llamarada. Ambos ataques se juntan y producen una gran explosión que empieza a levantar parte del campo, luego de la explosión, snorlax y delphox cayeron. Todos estaban impresionados con lo que veían, todos los miembros restantes de la elite cuatro veían la batalla y querían enfrentarse a Ash en una oportunidad. Ambos guardaron a sus pokémon

Malva: ¡chandelure, tu turno!

Ash: bien pikachu, es hora de que vuelvas al campo

Chandelure empezó a bombardear el campo usando bola sombra a lo que pikachu esquivaba con facilidad "usa tacleada de voltios" dijo Ash a lo que pikachu empezó a rodearse de electricidad y golpeo fuertemente a chandelure "chandelure, usa divide dolor" chandelure empezó a brillar y este empezó a recuperar energía mientras que pikachu la iba perdiendo "pikachu, usa voltio cambio" pikachu creo una esfera eléctrica y la lanzo a chandelure, pikachu regreso con Ash y este envió a venusaur "venusaur, usa terremoto" venusaur empezó a golpear el piso fuertemente provocando grandes fisuras, la tierra se levante y empezó a golpear a chandelure fuertemente "ahora usa bomba de lodo" venusaur creo una esfera toxica que lanza fuertemente a chandelure dejándolo debilitado. En el centro médico, Sycamore estaba cuidando a Calem, este se despierta y grita "¡MALVA ES LA CABEZA DEL TEAM FLARE!" Sycamore se asusta con lo que Calem dijo

Sycamore: ¡explícate!

Calem: ¡yo lo descubrí, Malva es la que lidera al team flare desde la muerte de Lysandre!

Sycamore: ¡¿Cómo puedes estar seguro?!

Calem tuvo que confesar que durante un buen tiempo que junto con Siebold estaban investigando al team flare y también de que había un miembro de ellos dentro de la federación. El también tuvo que explicar que robo las 8 medallas para poder ingresar en la liga

Sycamore: ¿tienes los documentos que prueba lo que dices?

Calem: si, tenía planeado usarlos para cuando atrape a Malva pero…

Sycamore: ¿Cómo fue que te hiso eso?

Calem le explico cómo fue que Malva cortó el vínculo con su charizard cuando estaba a punto de hacer la mega-evolución. Sycamore quedo sorprendido pues era la primera vez que escuchaba eso, también Calem le dijo que Ash en algún momento se enfrentaría a Malva así que por eso es que le dio la mega-piedra de charizard. En el estadio, todos estaban sorprendidos por lo que veían, a ambos solo le quedaban un solo pokémon y en ese momento Ash estaba que retiraba a pikachu del terreno de batalla pues ya no podía continuar

Malva: debo admitirlo, eres demasiado bueno

Ash: gracias, pero no me iré de este lugar sin tener la copa en mis manos

Malva: me gusta tú valentía. Hasta ahora no eh tenido la necesidad de usar a este último pokémon…

Malva y Ash lanzaron a sus dos últimos pokémon, ellos eran charizard y ambos vieron cómo es que cada charizard tenía una mega-piedra. Malva no reconoció que era la misma mega-piedra de Calem debido a que Ash cambio el colgante. Ambos activaron sus piedras y una gran luz empezó a rodear ambos charizard, el charizard de Ash se hiso negro mientras que el charizard de Malva tomo un aspecto más salvaje

Serena: ¡es ese!

Clemont: ¿de qué hablas?

Serena: ¡cuando vi que un pokémon ataco a Calem… ese es el mismo pokémon que lo ataco!

Dawn: ¡¿esas segura?!

Serena: ¡si, estoy segura que ese es el mismo!

Bonnie: ¡eso significa que fue Malva la que ataco a Calem!

Dawn: ¡tenemos que avisar a todos!

El grupo empezó a planear una forma de como avisar a todos de que Malva intento asesinar a Calem. En el estadio, se veía la batalla entre mega-charizard X y mega-charizard Y

Ash: ¡charizard, usa envite ígneo!

Malva: ¡charizard, usa pulso dragón!

El cuerpo de mega-charizard X empezó a cubrirse de fuego mientras que esquivaba los ataques de Malva, este logro atacar a mega-charizard Y y logro dejarlo aturdido "usa garra dragón" dijo Ash a lo que las garras de charizard tomaron un brillo celeste y empezó a atacar a mega-charizard Y. La batalla estaba siendo muy dura, incluso el campo de batalla estaba destrozado y tanto como Ash y Malva habían recibido ataques que eran lanzados mientras que el otro esquivaba. Ambos charizard estaban demasiado cansados, mega-charizard Y ya no pudo más y se rompió el vínculo y este cayo. Ash quedo sorprendido con lo que vio, si el charizard de Malva cayo, eso significaba que el gano. Ash estaba con la mente en blanco pues aun no podía asimilar todo lo que estaba pasando. En las tribunas todos aplaudían pues era la primera vez desde hace mucho tiempo que alguien que no era miembro de la elite cuatro ganaba la liga. Malva se acercó a Ash y felicito su hazaña, luego miro hacia las tribunas y vio a Calem que estaba apoyándose en una muleta y con varios documentos en mano. Malva sabía lo que pasaría así que rápidamente salió del lugar sin que nadie se enterase que escapaba del edificio. Ash empezó a saltar de alegría y empezó a abrazar a su charizard, todos los pokémon que participaron en la batalla salieron y Ash empezó a abrazarlos a todos debido a todo el esfuerzo. En pueblo Paleta, todos estaban felices al ver a Ash ganar la liga y también saber que ya cumplió la primera parte de su sueño. Diantha se acercó y le dijo "luego acordaremos la fecha para que me puedas retar, por el momento disfruta de tu victoria" Todos aplaudían al nuevo campeón, el resto de la elite cuatro se presentó ante Ash y le pidieron que pelee con ellos algún día. Dawn y el resto del grupo apareció en el campo y se fueron a abrazar a Ash mientras que Abril y Paul veían desde la tribuna la felicidad de su amigo. Habrá pasado unos 20 minutos, en los que Calem logro poder entrar al lugar pero los guardias empezaron a perseguirlo "¡Diantha, toma esto!" Calem lanzo todos los documentos en los que probaba que Malva era la líder del team flare. Diantha y el resto empezaron a leer todo lo que decía aquellos documentos mientras que los guardias se llevaban a Calem "¡BUSQUEN A MALVA EN TODOS LOS LUGARES POSIBLES, Y SUELTEN A ESE CHICO!" grito Diantha, Siebold quedo sorprendido al ver que Malva era la que pertenecía al team flare

Siebold: ¡¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?!

Calem: ¡intente hacerlo, pero nunca te pude ubicar en ningún lado!

Todos empezaron a buscar a Malva pero no podían encontrarla en ningún lado, Diantha le dijo a Ash que ellos serían la que encontraría a Malva y que será mejor que valla a descansar. Llego la noche, todos estaban en el restaurante más lujoso de aquel lugar

Paul: hasta ahora no entiendo cómo puedes pagar esto

Ash: esto es debido al dinero que gane por ser campeón, había mucho dinero acumulado que no se había dado debido que durante muchos años era la elite cuatro los que ganaban

Dawn: wow eso significa que ahora eres rico

Ash: no, los organizadores me dijeron que durante esa batalla… nunca hubo una batalla como esa antes, una en la que se destruya casi todo el campo de batalla… me tuvieron que descontar la mitad del dinero debido a los serios daños excesivos que provoque en la batalla

Todos quedaron O_O por el comentario de Ash, Serena estaba feliz por la victoria de su amigo, si bien ella aun sentía algo por él, durante esos días ella empezó a superar todo y quería llevar una vida tranquila por el momento. Llego la mañana, todos se estaban despidiendo pues Abril decidió iniciar un nuevo viaje y Paul también pero en Unova. Calem y Sycamore se habían decidido quedar un poco más de tiempo en el lugar para ayudar a buscar a Malva, Sycamore le dijo a Ash que cuando valla a Lumiose, que le diga a uno de sus ayudantes para que ayude con el traslado de sus pokémon a Kanto y Calem le dijo a Ash que se quede con la mega-piedra de charizard. Ash y el resto del grupo se decidieron ir de una vez a Lumiose para poder despedirse. Mientras tanto, un avión estaba que llegaba a Lumiose, y tres individuos estaban esperando la llegada de aquel avión. Del avión bajo un sujeto de cabello rojo y lentes "bienvenido a Kalos, señor Maxie" dijeron las tres flamas magma, en otro lado de Kalos, en la zona Costa, un submarino estaba tocando tierra y del que salió un sujeto moreno "bienvenido a Kalos, señor Archie" dijeron los comandantes de neo-aqua. Tanto Archie y Maxie habían llegado a Kalos para poder reunirse con Malva, ambos tenían el orbe que Malva les pidió que busquen. Todo era tranquilidad en un barco en el norte de Kalos, en aquel barco se encontraba Steven quien estaba con una computadora leyendo unos datos que le llegaron desde Hoenn. "oye Wallace, ven a ver esto. Esto esta interesante" dijo Steven a lo que Wallace se acerca a ver lo que pasaba

Wallace: ¿Qué son esas graficas?

Steven: esos son datos que me llegaron desde la universidad de Lilycove, al parecer ellos y algunos científicos de Unova, Kanto y Sinnoh lograron descifrar algunas cosas de esa grieta en el cielo de Geosenge

Wallace: ¿enserio?

Steven: si, al parecer tiene mucho que ver con los sucesos que han estado pasando en el mundo… todos estos últimos años, todas las organizaciones criminales han estado gastando grandes cantidades de energía en la que despertaban o usaban el poder de los pokémon legendarios… incluso eso está provocando de que el pilar celeste se empiece a mover y este llegando a Kalos en cualquier momento… lo que hiso el team flare fue la gota que derramo el vaso. Ellos jugaron con un gran poder y eso está dañando al mundo

Wallace: ¿quieres decir que esa grieta es…?

Steven: si, puede que esa grita y las otras que se empezaron a detectar sea una especie de señal de que el fin está cerca

CONTINUARA

**Por fin, después de tantos años en la que Ash lucho por la liga, por fin sus sueños se hicieron realidad. Bueno, ahora en el siguiente capítulo empezara todo el revoltijo entre los legendarios. También hay que aclarar que Malva no reconoció a Ash debido a que ella no estuvo en Geosenge cuando ocurrió todo, y como el lugar quedó destruido, ella no pudo ver las grabaciones**


	65. Chapter 65

CAPITULO 60: ALFA ZAFIRO - RUBÍ OMEGA

Tanto Archie como una gran cantidad de soldados de neo-aqua y Maxie como una gran cantidad de soldados de neo-magma se encontraban llegando al lugar en el que se haría la entrega del orbe y poder hacer el acuerdo con el team flare. En ese momento, la elite cuatro nunca pudo encontrar a Malva u otro rastro del team flare, Malva estaba en un edificio abandonado que estaban usando como base temporal en una de las tantas rutas de Kalos

Malva: así que Xerosic sabe dónde se encuentra Emma… ¿ya dijo el lugar?

Aliana: hemos hecho de todo pero el aun no nos dice nada

Malva: en algún momento tendrá que hablar

Bryony: si, pero cuando Aliana dijo que le hicimos de todo, en realidad si le hicimos de todo

Celosia: electricidad, fuego, hielo… esas y muchas cosas más hemos hecho pero él no quiere decir el paradero

Mable: mmmm será difícil sacarle toda la información…

En eso, una alarma empieza a sonar en el lugar "al parecer llegaron, ya saben que es lo que tienen que hacer" Aliana junto con Bryony se fueron a atender a Maxie mientras que Celosia y Mable se fueron a atender a Archie. El equipo científico empezó a hacer los acuerdos respectivos con ambos equipos para la entrega del orbe, ninguno de los dos equipos rivales sabían de que su rival se encontraba en el mismo edificio. Mientras tanto en Lumiose, Ash estaba en el laboratorio haciendo varios trámites para poder enviar a todos sus pokémon hacia Kanto

Ash: este será un largo día

Ayudante: la transferencia desde Kalos hasta Kanto será algo complicada, enviar a todos tus pokémon tomara muchas horas

Ash: (T_T) voy a morir de viejo

Ayudante: haber Ash, con quien quieres empezar

Ash entonces empezó a guardar a todos sus pokémon y a agruparlos para poder hacer los trámites necesarios. Ash ya había llamado al profesor Oak y le había felicitado por haber ganado la liga, todos sus amigos y familia también le felicitaron, pero hubo algo que a él le pareció algo perturbador durante esa conversación "¡Ash! ¡¿Cuál es tu secreto, como le hiciste?!" gritaba Brock desesperado haciendo que Ash quedase O_O al ver a su amigo, también por parte del resto de sus amigos empezaron a decir que ellos nunca hubieran imaginado que él estuviera con Dawn debido a que el había demostrado por su actitud que las mujeres no existían. En conclusión, esa fue para Ash una de las conversaciones más raras que pudo haber tenido en toda su vida. Llego la noche, Ash estaba tirado en el suelo pues fue muy cansado haber enviado a todos sus pokémon a Kanto y hacer las transacciones necesarias para eso. El tan solo se quedó con pikachu, espeon, snorlax, venusaur, charizard y blastoise

Bonnie: sí que te ves mal

Ash: (X_X) estoy muy cansado, no puedo mover mis piernas y me duele la mano de tanto escribir… tengo mucho sueño

Clemont: ¿ósea que no vas a ir a cenar?

Ash: (X_X) tengo hambre… mucha hambre

Serena: (-_-) se ve que eso nunca cambiara

Todo el grupo estaba en un parque cercano, y Ash estaba tirado en el césped quien aún no podía reaccionar por todo. Dawn llega, ella estaba con pikachu y piplup y entre los tres traían unos vasos con bebidas calientes debido al frio de la noche. Todos se empezaron a acercar a coger las bebidas y Dawn se acercó a Ash, le beso y le dijo unas cuantas cosas tiernas y le dio su vaso. Se podría decir que a Serena le afecto ver eso, pero ya no le afecto como antes debido a que ella empezaba a superar el sentimiento que tiene por Ash

Bonnie: sabían que es tan humillante verlos cuando hace eso

Dawn: (riéndose) algún día veras a tu hermano que le hagan lo que acabo de hacer con Ash

En eso, Clemont se pone a pensar sobre como seria si Serena le dijera todo lo que Dawn le dijo a Ash en ese momento "podría ser lindo" pensó Clemont. Todos se pusieron a tomar lo que Dawn había traído, pero en eso, Dawn se sintió mal y empezó a correr directo a un basurero y empezó a vomitar. Todos se asustaron por eso así que rápidamente decidieron irse a un centro médico para que la examinen, Ash y Dawn se fueron a hablar a solas

Dawn: tengo miedo…

Ash: tranquila, no pasara nada

Dawn: pero Ash, en estos últimos días me eh estado sintiendo también con nauseas pero…

Ash: ¡¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?!

Dawn: ¡es que no quería preocuparte!

En eso, llaman a Dawn y el doctor le empieza a hacer los análisis para ver qué es lo que tenía "mañana a primera hora tendré los resultados" dijo el doctor a lo que todo el grupo se fue a descansar en el laboratorio. Dentro del dormitorio, Dawn estaba preocupada pues ella tenía una idea de lo que pudo haber pasado, a pesar de que ambos se cuidaban, no podía quitar esa posibilidad así que empezó a hablar del asunto con Ash muy seriamente "tranquila, yo no te voy a dejar sola" dijo Ash mientras abrazaba a Dawn. En la base del team flare, Archie y Maxie eran guiados hacia una habitación en la que se suponía conocerían a Malva. Cuando llegaron, ambos se sorprendieron al ver a quien tenía en su delante "¡TU!" dijeron ambos al verse las caras. De una plataforma aparece Malva junto con el resto del equipo científico

Malva: bienvenidos Archie y Maxie, creo que es una sorpresa para ambos al verse

Maxie: ¡explícate!

Archie: ¡nada de esto está según lo que acordamos!

Malva: tranquilícense, todo a su tiempo. El team flare va a purgar este mundo de toda la maldad, y para eso necesitaremos ambos orbes… así que ustedes ya no nos sirven… ¡ya saben que hacer!

Los cuatro miembros del equipo científico lanzan todas sus pokéball, todos los pokémon salen de sus pokéball con la intención de acabar a Archie y a Maxie. Ambos se rieron, Malva no se había dado cuenta de algo pero en ese momento ella noto algo que podría cambiar todos sus planes. Archie tenía un collar en la que había una piedra activadora y Maxie tenía también una piedra activadora en sus gafas. Ambos lanzaron a un sharpedo y a un camerupt, ambos pokémon tenían una mega-piedra y una gran luz empezó a rodear a dichos pokémon, el edificio empezó a arder en llamas. Archie y Maxie cogieron los orbes y se fueron del lugar a tomar rumbos distintos, las tres flamas y los comandantes aqua lograron coger varios documentos del team flare con la ubicación de los pokémon legendarios dentro de Kalos. Llego la mañana, Ash y Dawn prefirieron ir solos al doctor y saber lo que era lo que Dawn tenía, esa noche ambos estuvieron conversando durante varias horas para saber que harían si las sospechas de Dawn eran ciertas

Ash: ¿Qué es lo que tiene, Doctor?

Dawn: si, ¿Por qué me eh estado sintiendo así?

Doctor: haber… has estado así nada más porque has comido algo que te cayo pésimo, no es nada grave así que te voy a recetar unas pastillas para que te mejores

Todo el susto que tenía la pareja se fue al saber que Dawn nada más tenía una intoxicación con algo que comió. Ambos salieron del centro médico, pikachu y piplup los estaban esperando afuera del lugar y saltaron hacia ellos al verlos. Ambos llegaron al laboratorio

Clemont: ¡miren las noticias, esto es urgente!

Dawn: ¿Qué sucedió?

Serena: ¡encontraron a Malva!

Ash: ¿enserio?

Bonnie: si, pero no como se suponía que deberían de encontrarla

Ash y Dawn se acercaron a ver el televisor, en las noticias se veía un edificio en ruinas y vieron como varios bomberos, policías y médicos sacaban del lugar varios cuerpos. El equipo científico estaba muerto al igual que Malva, todos se sorprendieron al escuchar eso, los periodistas empezaban a decir que los cuerpos estaban incinerados y tenían grandes marcas de dientes. Tan solo hubo un sobreviviente y ese era Xerosic quien se salvó de milagro al no estar presente durante la pelea

Ash: eso es horrible, no pensé que terminarían así

Serena: pero ya ves, de seguro alguien que era enemigo del team flare fue hacia ellos

Clemont: eso es lo más probable

Todos se pusieron a conversar, pues el siguiente día en la noche, partiría el avión a Kanto. Ash y Dawn decidieron irse a Kanto pues en Kanto están las madres de estos y también algunos de los amigos. El grupo empezó a pasar sus últimas horas juntos pues cuando Ash y Dawn regresen, Serena volvería a Vaniville y Clemont junto con Bonnie se quedarían en el gimnasio. En la noche, tanto neo-aqua como neo-magma estaban en diferentes lugares de Kalos

Maxie: Marge, Mack, Mitch… ¿están seguros que este es el lugar?

Marge: según esto, estamos cerca de la montaña en de donde está descansando groudon

Mack: esos del team flare son unos genios, tenían la intención de controlar a groudon y kyogre desde su base usando una especie de rayo

Mitch: lastimosamente, el lugar ya está destruido y no podemos tener esas maquinas

Maxie: no importa, me eh estado preparando durante años para poder controlar el orbe

Mientras tanto, en un submarino en el que estaban Archie y el sus dos comandantes. Ellos estaban buscando en los mares del sur de Kalos una fosa en la que duerme Kyogre. Pasaron las horas, y según las posiciones del team flare, ellos llegaron a donde se suponía estaba descansando Kyogre

Archie: ¡¿pero cómo es posible esto, se supone que debería de estar aquí?!

Shelly: no lo sé señor, pero según esto, el debería de estar aquí

Matt: y si quizás, si quizás Kyogre ya despertó

Archie: ¿tú crees?

Matt: cabe la posibilidad, pueden pasar muchas cosas en todo el tiempo en que es se buscó el orbe o el tiempo que el team flare tomo estos datos

Archie: en ese caso, vallamos a buscar a Kyogre. Debemos de usarlo para cumplir nuestras metas

El submarino empezó a moverse en búsqueda de señal de kyogre. Aquel submarino era inmenso en el que varios soldados de neo-aqua podían caber. Mientras tanto, en la montaña donde se suponía que estaría Groudon

Maxie: ¡esto es imposible, groudon no está!

Marge: pero no entiendo, estos datos están actualizados… ¿Qué pudo haber pasado?

Al igual que con kyogre, groudon tampoco estaba. Los soldados y científicos de neo-magma empezaron a estudiar la zona para saber si lograrían encontrar algo que diera con el pokémon legendario. Mientras tanto el Lumiose

Ash – Dawn: ¡¿QUEEEE?!

Serena: pues aquí dice que el vuelo ha sido cancelado, pero dice también que los que tenían pasajes pueden ir para que se le haga devoluciones de dinero

Dawn: ¡¿Por qué cancelaron el vuelo?!

Clemont: al parecer, hay gran fuerza en el cielo que no se puede identificar. Esa fuerza está impidiendo que hallan vuelos pues al parecer es peligrosa

Bonnie: y porque no van en barco

Ash – Dawn: ¿barco?

Bonnie: el puerto de Coumarine ya fue reconstruido y pueden partir de ahí hacia Kanto

Ash y Dawn no le gustaba esa idea, eso era porque el viaje en barco seria 5 días mientras que el avión era tan solo de unas horas. Ambos se resignaron así que se decidieron por el barco así que todo el grupo partió hacia Coumarine. En el mar del norte de Kalos, Steven y Wallace estaban intentando analizar varios datos que estaban teniendo a partir de las ondas que llegaban al barco

Steven: esto es raro, muy raro

Wallace: esas ondas provienen del mar y del subterráneo…

Steven: si, debemos averiguar más de lo que pued… ¡la grieta, son datos de la grieta!

Ambos se asustaron al ver que la computadora recibida datos de la grieta en el cielo de Geosenge, aquella grieta producía resonancias con altos picos y si se movían más cosas, se podía escuchar un sonido como de sirena. Pasaron los días, Ash y el resto del grupo estaban en la ruta de los menhires

Ash: vaya, esto me trae recuerdos…

Serena: a mí también…

Clemont: si… Geosenge aún está en cuarentena…

Dawn: tendremos que tomar el paso de las montañas para poder llegar a Coumarine

Todos tomaron un desvió y se fueron por las montañas para poder llegar a Coumarine, pero entonces vieron algo que los dejo sorprendidos "¿equipo magma?" dijo Ash al reconocer varios soldados que caminaban por las montañas. Ash y el grupo se escondieron rápidamente detrás de unas rocas "¿Qué es el equipo magma?" pregunto Bonnie a lo que Ash empezó a contar sobre su aventura en Hoenn y como el equipo magma y el equipo aqua intentaron controlar a groudon y a kyogre "pero… ¿qué están haciendo aquí?" se empezó a preguntar Ash. Ellos empezaron a asomarse para ver qué es lo que querían hacer los soldados magma. Geosenge estaba cercado y en el cielo se veía aun la grieta, en la entrada de Geosenge había varios guardias que estaban acompañados de diversos pokémon que acompañaban la guardia "¡¿Quiénes son ustedes?!" preguntaron los guardias, todos los soldados de neo-magma lanzaron varias pokéball de las que salieron varios mightyenas que atacaron ferozmente a los guardias y a los pokémon, los miembros de neo-magma entraron por la fuerza a Geosenge y la tomaron en muy poco tiempo "¡tenemos que hacer algo!" dijo Ash

Clemont: ¡estás loco, no podemos contra todos ellos!

Ash: pudimos infiltrarnos en la base del team flare, podemos infiltrarnos en ese lugar

El grupo se puso a esperar a que las cosas dentro de Geosenge se calmen, llegada la noche, el grupo logro idear un plan para poder ingresar en el lugar. "¿Qué te sucede niña?" dijo un soldado de neo-magma a lo que Bonnie se puso a llorar "no encuentro a mi hermano" Bonnie empezó a hacer un escándalo y cuando los guardias quisieron calmarla, pikachu logro dar una descarga a los guardias dejándolos noqueados

Dawn: no puedo creer que eso haya funcionado

Serena: como que fue un plan algo extraño

Ash: pero fue efectivo

Todos empezaron a arrastrar a todos los guardias y se los llevaron a unas rocas lejanas. Minutos después, todo el grupo estaba con ropa del equipo magma "bien Bonnie, tú te vas a las montañas. Halla nos vas a esperar, puede ser muy peligroso si te quedas" Clemont le da a Bonnie la pokéball de su chespin para que este le proteja. Ash puso a pikachu dentro de su ropa para que no lo vean, todos entraron a Geosenge para ver lo que había pero al entrar, todos se sorprendieron con lo que vieron. El pueblo estaba en ruinas, habían muchas lapidas debido a los sucesos que paso, también habían muchas casas prefabricadas en la que los científicos investigaban, habían banderas de neo-magma en el lugar. Todos los miembros de neo-magma estaban haciendo diversos trabajos instalando varias máquinas y en eso, Ash vio a Maxie que se estaba acercando hacia una plataforma "nuestras investigaciones nos han botado que groudon en cualquier momento llegara a este lugar, aquella grieta en el cielo es la que está atrayendo a groudon y cuando llegue, lo controlaremos y podremos de esa forma controlar la masa terrestre y arreglar los delicados hábitat de los pokémon que sufren por la irresponsable mano del hombre" todos los soldados de neo-magma empezaron a aplaudir las palabras de Maxie. Ash y el resto del grupo quedaron helados debió a que Maxie quería controlar a groudon

Ash: pero no lo entiendo… él dijo que no se atrevería usar el orbe…

Serena: ¿de qué hablas?

Ash empezó a contar como es que en Hoenn Maxie se dio cuenta que el poder de groudon no era algo para tomarse a juego. Maxie siguió hablando, empezó a decir cómo es que el team flare intento emboscarlos y de cómo es que ellos lograron destruirlos. Los miembros de neo-magma empezaron a activar varias máquinas para la llegada de groudon, en eso, la parte de la muralla que daba al mar, empieza a ser bombardeada. El grupo decide esconderse mientras veían como un submarino empieza a tocar tierra. Del submarino, aparecen varias personas en trajes rasgados de color blanco y azul al igual que una persona con un collar de oro aparecía "¡es el equipo aqua!" dijo Ash. Archie y Maxie se miraron fijamente, ambos sabían que aquella grieta era algo que estaba atrayendo a groudon y a kyogre. Ambas organizaciones empezaron a atacarse pues no permitiría que su rival intente apoderarse del pokémon legendario, el grupo rápidamente se escondió en una de los edificios prefabricados. Al entrar, vieron a varios científicos asustados "nosotros no pertenecemos al equipo magma" dijo Ash mientras que se sacaba la capucha. Los científicos empezaron a explicar cómo es que de la nada fueron atacados por los magma "interesante, así que tenemos infiltrados" todos voltearon y vieron a Mack que era uno de los miembros de las tres flamas "quiero que empiezan a confesar como es que entraron" el grupo no iba a decir nada, ellos estaban con sus pokéball listos para atacar pero, ellos vieron como unas grandes sombras aparecieron frente a ellos, estas sombras se volvieron puntiagudas y atravesaron a cada uno del grupo. Todos gritaban por el dolor mientras que Mack se reía "no puedo creer que mis ilusiones sean tan buenas" varios slugmas estaban arrojando gases con los que producían las ilusiones. Dos carvanha destruyeron los vidrios del lugar y atacaron a los slugmas eso provoco que las ilusiones dejen de surtir efecto

Ash: ¡pikachu, usa rayo!

Dawn: ¡piplup, usa hidrobomba!

Serena: ¡fennekin, usa lanzallamas!

Clemont: ¡heliolisk, usa trueno!

Todos los pokémon atacaron a los pokémon y a los miembros de ambos equipos, el grupo libero a los científicos y luego salieron del lugar. Ellos vieron como era que había una salvaje batalla entre ambos bandos y luego, se sintió un gran terremoto. El cielo empezó a cubrirse de nubes y empezó a llover, al mismo tiempo, se sentía calor y el cielo empezó a iluminarse. De la tierra emergió un gigantesco pokémon de color rojo al mismo tiempo que del agua empezó a salir un inmenso pokémon de color azul. Todos se sorprendieron al ver lo que pasaba, Groudon y Kiogre empezaron a acercarse a la grieta del cielo pero Archie y Maxie sacaron ambos orbes y estos empezaron a iluminarse. Groudon y Kiogre empezaron a brillar, estos empezaron a retorcerse pues se veía que había mucho dolor en ellos, sus formas empezaron a cambiar y tenían una forma muy salvaje y primitiva y el tamaño de ellos había aumentado. El grupo se asustó al ver eso, los ojos de Maxie y Archie empezaron a brillar mientras que extraños símbolos empezaron a formarse en los cuerpos de estos. Archie y Maxie no cederían ante el otro y querían destruir a su rival como a de lugar. El grupo logro huir a las montañas y ponerse su traje habitual mientras veían la batalla entre ambos pokémon

Ash: ¡esto está mal! ¡Muy mal!

Serena: dijiste que ellos no podían controlar a esos pokémon, ¿Cómo pudieron controlarlos?

Ash: no lo sé, pero esto ya se tornó muy peligroso

Todo el grupo veía la destrucción que había entre la batalla de groudon y kyogre mientras que los equipos se enfrentaban entre ellos. Entonces, vieron a un metagross sobrevolar el lugar "¿Ash?" se dijo Steven quien lo vio que estaba en el suelo. Steven descendió con metagross

Ash: ¡¿Steven?!

Steven: ¿qué hacen aquí?

Ash: nosotros solo pasábamos y vimos que el equipo magma empezó a invadir Geosenge

Steven empezó a contar como es que después de los sucesos de lo que paso en Hoenn, tanto el equipo magma y el equipo aqua empezaron a cambiar sus ideas poco a poco. Estos decidieron cambiar sus posturas a unas sobre ayudar el ecosistema. Luego conto como es que ellos empezaron a tomar posturas más extremistas y de cómo es que ambos líderes decidieron de nuevo intentar controlar a los pokémon legendarios para poder controlar los ecosistemas

Ash: ¡¿Qué tiene que ver esa grieta en todo esto?!

Steven: esa grieta es el resultado de alterar todo el orden natural, eso fue ocasionado debido a que todas las organizaciones que empezaron a despertar a diferentes pokémon legendarios alrededor del mundo. Xerneas e Yveltal son pokémon que representan la vida y la muerte, ellos están en un nivel superior a este mundo y el team flare al intentar sacarlos de su mundo, las cosas se empezaron a salir de control

Todos quedaros asustados sobre las cosas que Steven seguía diciendo "groudon y kyogre son los pokémon con los que se podría decir que son los que mantienen el orden de las cosas en este mundo, tengo una teoría que ellos vinieron a intentar arreglar aquella grieta pero… como están las cosas…. rayquaza es el pokémon que mantiene el orden entre esos pokémon, y el pilar celeste también está llegando pero este aun está durmiendo" nadie entendía nada de lo que Steven, entonces el explico que el pilar celeste es una torre en ruinas que estaba en una isla flotante que siempre vaga por el mundo "eso explica porque los vuelos desde Kalos a otras rejones se han cancelado" dijo Clemont

Steven: exacto, el pilar celeste emana una gran fuerza que ejerce una gran presión

En eso un intercomunicador que Steven tenia, empieza a sonar, Steven contesta y vio que era Wallace el que le hablaba. Wallace le dijo que él ya tenía la ubicación del pilar celeste y que ya tenían que abordarlo para intentar despertar a rayquaza. Steven dijo que el iría al pilar celeste para intentar despertar a rayquaza "¡quiero ir contigo!" dijo Ash

Steven: pero será muy peligroso

Dawn: ¡Ash, no puedes ir!

Ash: ¡claro que voy, una vez ya vi cómo fue que todo esto paso… voy a hacer lo posible para que todo vuelva a la normalidad!

Steven se subió a su metagross mientras que Ash envió a charizard y junto con pikachu se montó en él. Ambos se fueron volando mientras que Dawn le gritaba a Ash para que no valla, el resto intentaba calmarla. El ambiente era un caos completo, había mucho calor pero había una fuerte lluvia, se veía cómo es que Geosenge era un completo campo de batalla. Algunos helicópteros de los periodistas intentaban grabar pero no conseguían imágenes debido a que la fuerte energía que se desataba entre los legendarios ejercía presión sobre las cámaras impidiendo las grabaciones. Pasaron varios minutos, Steven y Ash divisaron una isla flotante y una gran torres que se estaba cayendo a pedazos. Ambos llegaron y guardaron a sus pokémon

Steven: bien Ash, esto será muy peligroso

Ash: de acuerdo

Ambos entraron en la torre y se empezó a sentir una fuerte presión en el lugar "la torre tiene 50 niveles, pikachu podrá meterse en algunos agujeros y activar algunas palancas que se encuentra en algunos niveles. Eso nos ayudara a avanzar" dijo Steven a Ash. Ambos empezaron a subir por la torre, Ash ayudaba jalando cadenas, sus pokémon ayudaban a crear caminos en lugares destrozados y pikachu se metía en túneles para activar algunos dispositivos. Steven por su parte, ayudaba a con sus pokémon a crear túneles y también a abrir paso en diferentes lugares de los niveles. Luego de un largo tiempo, ambos llegaron al último nivel, se sentía una fuerte presión y se sentía el respiro de un pokémon de gran poder. Ambos vieron como rayquaza descansaba en la torre

Steven: es hora de despertarlo

Ash: ¿cómo?

Steven: saca a charizard y has lo mismo que yo

Steven saca a metagross y Ash a charizard, Steven activa la mega-evolución ordenándole a Ash que active también la mega-evolución de charizard "súbete en charizard ahora" Ash cogió a pikachu fuertemente y se subió a charizard. Steven ataco a rayquaza y Ash dudo al principio pero ordeno a charizard usar llamarada. Ambos pokémon atacaban a rayquaza y este se empezó a despertar "¡ahora huyamos a Geosenge!" ambos empezaron a huir del lugar rápidamente mientras que rayquaza los empezó a perseguir estando muy furioso. Rayquaza lanzaba rayos pero charizard y metagross lograban esquivar. Pasaron los minutos, el grupo empezó a divisar como era que Ash y Steven regresaban. Rayquaza sintió el gran poder que emanaba groudon y kyogre a lo que este empezó a sentir la misma energía que ellos. La presión en el lugar era gigantesca, los helicópteros de los periodistas empezaron a caer debido a la gran presión, neo-aqua y neo-magma vieron como era que rayquaza había llegado y entonces supieron que era el fin de todo. Rayquaza empezó a brillar y a cambiar de forma, su cuerpo creció y en su forma fue una muy salvaje y grandes rayos empezaron a rodearlo. El clima caótico empezó a ceder, una gran cantidad de vientos huracanados se empezó a sentir. Rayquaza empezó a usar sus poderes contra groudon y kyogre, estos empezaron a calmarse mientras que Archie y Maxie empezaron a sentir un gran dolor debido a que perdían el control sobre ambos pokémon. Groudon, Kyogre y Rayquaza ya tenían control sobre si mismos; ellos emanaron una gran cantidad de energía con las que la grieta que estaba en el cielo empezó a desaparecer, eso provoco que las otras grietas empiecen a desaparecer. El trio de pokémon que eran los encargados de cuidar el planeta, lograron detener el gran peligro que se corría debido a aquellas grietas. Los tres pokémon volvieron a su forma original, los dos equipos estaban inconscientes por todo el pueblo mientras que Steven descendió con Ash al lugar donde se encontraban los cuerpos de Maxie y Archie

Steven: sus cuerpos están destruidos por dentro

Ash: pobres

Steven: al principio tuvieron buenas intenciones pero se volvieron locos

Ash: bueno… ¿Qué haras ahora?

Steven: junto con Wallace nos llevaremos a todos ellos a Hoenn para que paguen sus deudas con la justicia. Luego con Wallace tenemos unos asuntos pendientes pues técnicamente los dos somos los campeones de la liga… por cierto, felicidades por haber ganado la liga, se que nos enfrentaremos en la liga de campeones muy pronto

Ash y Steven se despidieron, y cada uno se fue por su cuenta a su destino. Ash llego con el grupo pero Dawn le dio una cachetada por haber hecho la cosa más arriesgada de su vida. Pasaron algunos días, varios policías estaban llevándose a los soldados de neo-aqua y neo-magma al mismo tiempo que cazaban a todos los miembros del team flare que quedaban. Todo el grupo estaba en el puerto de Coumarine

Ash: bueno… creo que fue una muy buena experiencia haberlos conocidos a todos ustedes

Bonnie: voy a extrañarlos mucho

Bonnie se lanzó hacia Ash y Dawn para abrazarlos, dedenne empezó a despedirse de pikachu y de piplup. Todos se empezaron a despedirse mientras que decían que algún día se volverían a ver "adiós Serena, eres una gran amiga" dijo Ash

Serena: te voy a extrañar… bueno… creo que ya sabes porque

Ash: si, pero descuida pues encontraras a alguien adecuado para ti

Serena: si, tienes razón

Dawn: adiós Serena, voy a extrañarte mucho, fuiste una gran amiga y gran compañía

Serena: te voy a extrañar yo también Dawn

Dawn: descuida, podremos siempre hablar por videoteléfono

Clemont: adiós Ash, eres un gran amigo

Ash: tu también lo eres Clemont

Todos se seguían despidiendo entre ellos. Había mucha tristeza en el lugar, pero todos sabían que se volverían a ver y sería muy pronto pues Ash tendría que volver para Kalos para retar a Diantha y luchar por el título de campeón maestro, aunque claro que tendría que hacer muchas transacciones para que él pueda lograr representar a Kanto. Ash y Dawn miraban desde el barco a sus amigos recordando todas las cosas buenas que pasaron durante el tiempo que estuvieron en Kalos. Pasaron los cinco días, Ash y Dawn habían llegado a ciudad Carmín, Dawn tenía una maleta que era una maquina con la que podía llevar sus pokémon que había capturado en Kalos y eso fue algo que Ash no pudo hacer debido a que tenía una excesiva cantidad de pokémon. La pareja caminaba por las rutas de Kanto, pikachu y piplup caminaban tambien por la ruta "¡mira, es pueblo Paleta!" ambos vieron pueblo Paleta y se fueron corriendo para volver a ver a su familia y amigos

FIN

**Con este capítulo se termina XY vaya que me gusto hacer este trabajo T_T aunque sea Ash gano la liga y ya está a un paso de cumplir su sueño. Pero… hay cosas que de seguro querrán saber qué es lo que paso después, así que para eso está el epilogo. Antes del epilogo quiero agradecer a todos los que leyeron este fic y sé que hubo unos problemas con esto, pero al final lo arregle… creo… ahora me dedicare a otros proyectos, como una especie de remake de pokémon platino que estoy escribiendo en las que usare varias cosas de la sexta gen como las mega-evoluciones y también a otros fic relacionados con pokémon. Ahora sí, vayamos con el epilogo**

EPILOGO

Ash y Dawn llegaron a la residencia Ketchum, al entrar, fueron recibidos por una gran fiesta en la que la familia y amigos de ambos les felicitaban debido a sus grandes logros por haber cumplido sus sueños. Ash y Dawn entrenaban y decidieron darse un viaje por Kanto para pulir sus habilidades. En Kalos, Serena había regresado a Vaniville, y en ese lugar encontró a Calem quien estaba dejando flores en los pilares de piedra que había en las afueras del lugar, se podría decir que ambos se empezaron a conocer un poco más y a pesar de que antes ellos no congeniaban, ahora ellos se empezaron a hacer amigos. Sycamore y Siebold vieron como Serena estaba influenciando a Calem y se le veía que poco a poco ya no era tan frio como antes, luego de unos años, ambos se hicieron novios dejando a Clemont un poco decepcionado pero Bonnie logro conseguirle una novia. Ash volvió a Kalos con Dawn y se reencontró con sus viejos amigos y con la sorpresa de ver a un Calem muy cambiado, Ash logro vencer a Diantha usando al equipo que logro formar en Kalos que consistía de: pikachu, talonflame, greninja, gogoat, lucario y espeon. Ash, luego de muchos tediosos y complicados trámites, logro retar a la liga Kanto y después de vencer a la elite cuatro de esa región, se volvió campeón y ocupo el puesto que había estado abandonado desde hace mucho tiempo. Ash y Dawn seguían siendo novios, ellos siempre se les veía muy unidos pero… digamos que ellos tenían una relación… como decirlo… tenían una relación demasiado "física" cosa que provoco que Dawn quedara embarazada a los 18 y Ash convirtiéndose en padre a los 20. Debido a ese asunto, ellos se casaron, pero la boda fue antes del gran evento para Ash que era la liga de campeones. Ash logro derrotar a Cinthia y obtuvo el título de campeón maestro, luego de eso fue que Ash y Dawn se casaron. Ambos tuvieron una hija a la que llamaron Melody, esa niña era muy hermosa, la viva imagen de Dawn y tenía el cabello sedoso como ella pero su cabello era negro como el de Ash y ojos marrones también como los de Ash. Esa niña trajo muchos problemas debido a que desde muy pequeña había demostrado ser muy hiperactiva, habladora, extrovertida, ocurrente, infantil, compulsiva, descarada, sarcástica pero de un muy buen corazón… ella hacia explosiones sin querer queriendo y por cosas que ella hacía, Ash era metido a la cárcel pues no podían meter a una niña pequeña a la cárcel, incluso los policías se hicieron amigos de Melody y le daban regalos o dulces cada vez que iba a "visitarlos" mientras que Ash quedaba O_O por todo lo que pasaba. Ash y Dawn también tuvieron otro hijo, le pusieron Rojo y tenía un aspecto parecido al de Ash pero con el cabello y con los ojos muy parecidos al de Dawn. Ash temía por que Rojo sea como Melody, pero él era muy sereno y calmado. Se podría decir que ambos hermanos, mientras que Melody a veces metía la cola de pikachu en el tomacorriente o usaba el fuego de la cola de charizard para quemar cosas, Rojo siempre era algo callado y reservado. Pero, si Ash envejecía rápidamente debido a lo que hacía su hija, Paul andaba acabado pues él se llegó a casar con Abril y este tenía que soportar la hiperactividad de Abril y de una hija que también era igual o peor que Abril. En una casa en Sinnoh, en una residencia en Hojas Gemelas, las paredes estaban llenas de fotos de diferentes torneos y concursos, había varias medallas y listones enmarcados y también trofeos. Un pequeño pichu estaba que jugaba con los trofeos y moviendo algunas medallas enmarcadas "¡pichu, deja de jugar con eso que puedes romper algo!" el pequeño roedor dejo de jugar, una chica de cabellos negros y ojos marrones bajaba de las escaleras, ella vestía con un chaleco negro, blusa blanca manga larga, un largo pantalón flojo de color azul oscuro y zapatos negro, ella tenía el cabello largo y suelto pues a ella no le gustaba ponerse broches

Melody: vaya pichu, y yo que pensaba que te estabas dentro del microondas

Dawn: (O_O) porque tu pichu debería de estar en el microondas

Melody: es que le dije que…

Ash: (O_O) mejor no lo digas, a veces me da miedo saber tus respuestas

Melody: (riendo) de acuerdo

Melody tenía 14 años, ella estaba a punto de iniciar su viaje junto con pichu. En eso, baja un chico de cabello azul y se va a abrazar a su hermana "te voy a extrañar" dijo Rojo al ver que ya se iba

Melody: yo también los voy a extrañar

Melody se despidió de sus padres y de su hermano. Pikachu, piplup y todos los pokémon aparecieron y se empezaron a despedir de Melody; quizás ellos también sufrieron por parte de Melody pues ella siempre tenía curiosidad en saber todas las cosas que pasaría si sometiera a los pokémon a diversas situaciones. Melody y junto con pichu se va a su viaje a buscar todas las medallas y los listones de la región pues ella quería ser como sus padres. Ash, Dawn y Rojo estaban felices por dos razones: la primera era que la veían iniciar su viaje, y la segunda razón era porque ellos ya no sufrirían por la peligrosa curiosidad de Melody. Toda la familia entro en la casa mientras que Ash y Dawn empezaron a recordar sus viajes


End file.
